


The Empty Void

by Chronophage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 272,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronophage/pseuds/Chronophage
Summary: Makoto Naegi is a Pokémon trainer setting off on his first journey. Unsure about his future path, he hopes to find himself along the way. Instead, he finds himself and his new friends at the center of a plot that threatens to not only break down society, but also the emotional bonds of people and Pokémon. Beside him are his traveling companions and two International Officers seeking answers of their own. Against him are a boy terrified of his chosen destiny, a man trying to change the world, and a girl who can forge her own path if she can break away from everything she’s ever known.Prequel to The Beast Killer





	1. Liberation March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New trainer, Makoto Naegi, begins his Pokémon journey from his hometown of Nuvema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Author's Notes: Please read for important information**
> 
>   
1\. This story is a prequel to my previous Danganronpa x Pokémon crossover fic: The Beast Killer. This means, you do NOT need to have previously read The Beast Killer to follow the events and characters of this story. However, in the spirit of shameless plugging… go read The Beast Killer.  
2\. For those who are familiar with The Beast Killer, you will know the chapters were very long— usually 9,000+ words. About halfway through writing The Beast Killer, I started working a part-time job and didn’t have as much time to write. Thus, weekly updating turned to every other week. Since the completion of that fic, I have now accepted a full-time job— a physically-intensive one. As such, sometimes I feel like doing nothing when I get off work; however, I will do my best to keep this story updating weekly (on Wednesdays, like The Beast Killer). To help alleviate the workload, this story will have 4,000+ word chapters. Keep in mind, though, I have other responsibilities. If Wednesday passes, and there’s no update, wait for next Wednesday.  
3\. On the surface, this story may not have too much in common with The Beast Killer, since the former takes place ten years before the latter. However, I have one more “prequel” story (in relation to The Beast Killer) planned that will bridge the two. That story will be a midquel and will depict events mentioned in The Beast Killer. I have already begun work on the basics of the third story but will not dedicate too much time until The Empty Void is complete. And, to those who saw my author’s note in one of the later Beast Killer chapters, you will know I have plans for a Sword and Shield-based story, once the games come out and I experience the plot. Once I begin working on the midquel story, I will place the three (possible four) stories into a series. For now, The Empty Void will simply say it's a prequel in the summary.  
Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
> 
> As with The Beast Killer, I will be keeping a list of trainers and their Pokemon.
> 
> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 1: Liberation March 

Spring was in full bloom in Nuvema Town, the gentle breeze blowing inland carrying with it a salty tinge from the harbor. The thick forests surrounding the little town shifted and swayed like an emerald ocean, the gentle cries of Pokémon singing from beneath the branches. It was a peaceful morning and the town’s residents carried on as such, casually chatting as fishermen boarded their boats and other individuals ate breakfast outside small cafes. But, for one resident, the morning was anything but soothing.

Makoto Naegi was already kicking himself for screwing up. Today was the day he began his Pokémon journey. Finally, having turned fifteen years old, he was able to obtain his Trainer’s license and it had arrived just yesterday. Today was supposed to be the beginning of the next step of his life; it was supposed to be a momentous occasion, and he sullied it right from the start by tripping on his own front stoop and nearly sprawling in the dirt. At least his sister, Komaru, had the good sense to choke down her bark of laughter, but he heard the snickers from his parents nonetheless.

“I’m okay,” he assured, jumping to his feet.

“’The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step,’” his father recited. “How about you begin your journey at the town limits? I mean, it doesn’t make sense to begin the journey from your house, but leaving town is an accomplishment.”

“Okay…” Makoto sighed, feeling ashamed of his incessant clumsiness. 

Panpour, his partner ever since he was ten years old, was jumping around excitedly, seemingly unaware of his Trainer’s predicament. Panpour had been waiting for this moment with much more eagerness than Makoto, who was, frankly, feeling sick to his stomach. Makoto didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. Did he want to become a professional Pokémon Trainer? Did he want a regular job? If so, did he want to stay in Nuvema or go someplace else? He wouldn’t know the answers of these questions unless he sought them himself.

Today, his Pokémon journey started. He would travel across his home-region of Unova, exploring the towns and cities, meeting new people and Pokémon, winning and losing battles, learning from the experience, and hopefully find his path in life. Despite his eagerness, there was also anxiety. There was no telling what the coming months would bring. Maybe he would fail immediately and come home with nothing to show for his adventure.

Panpour gently slapped Makoto’s cheek with his tail, spooking him from his thoughts. The little monkey was always skilled at picking up on his emotions; no doubt, Panpour would be keeping him in check. Makoto smiled and rubbed Panpour’s head behind his spout-like protrusion. 

“Before you go,” his mother spoke up, presenting him with a wrapped box. 

Curious, Makoto accepted the box and pulled the bow loose, gifting Panpour the ribbon. Inside the box was a device that somewhat resembled a wristwatch. It had a large screen displaying the current time and a second smaller screen that pulled out from the side of the large one. Makoto fitted it around his wrist, grimacing slightly when he had to adjust the strap to its tightest fitting just to keep it from sliding on his wrist. 

“That is a Xtransceiver,” his mother explained. “We have a matching one we’re going to keep in on the kitchen counter. This way, the three of us can communicate with you no matter where you go in Unova. They're much more reliable than phones since Xtransceivers can send and receive signals in remote places. Your phone will be more reliable for access to the Pokédex app.”

“Thanks mom,” Makoto responded, marveling at the device. He had been worried about becoming homesick along them way and prayed that wouldn’t be the force that drove him back to Nuvema.

“I wanted to get you the pink one,” said Komaru. “But mom wouldn’t let me.”

“You can get the pink one when you go on your journey,” Makoto remarked. “Besides, blue matches Panpour.”

His mother couldn’t hold it in anymore and embraced her son tightly, her soft whimpers nearly driving Makoto to tears.

“Mom, stop,” he begged. “I don’t want to cry today.”

She let him go, her face clearly straining against her emotions. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, but, for her son’s sake, she refused to cry. Komaru was smiling, but the gesture was blatantly tense if the slightest tremble of her jaw was anything to go by. 

“Good luck,” she stated. “Catch lots of Pokémon, variety is the spice of life.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Makoto replied, embracing her in a quick hug.

His father approached, carrying his own parcel. Inside this box were five Pokéballs, the basic red-and-white ones. Just the right amount to capture enough Pokémon to form a full team. Makoto removed the Pokéballs from the box and placed them in his backpack, except for one, which he clipped to his belt alongside Panpour’s Pokéball. 

He could have stayed there all day, trading well-wishes and thanks with his family, and he might have had he not pushed his emotions aside. If he didn’t leave now, he knew he never would. He gave one last heartfelt farewell, readjusted his Xtransceiver and the straps of his backpack, and started walking. Nuvema was a small town, so it didn’t take anymore than twenty minutes for him to reach the town’s limits, but he paused several times along the way, an intense desire to turn around and run home nearly driving him to do so. But he pressed on, reaching the sign that welcomed people into Nuvema Town. Beneath the name of the town inscribed on the town was Nuvema’s slogan.

_The Start of Something Big!_

The words carried with them a sort of hope and promise. If this was the place where the start of something big could be found, did that mean he was a part of it? Nuvema wasn’t a huge tourist destination, and it was easy to miss down in the corner of the Unovan map. It was just a small harbor town, nothing special, so why did its slogan imply great things were birthed from its midst? Great Pokémon Trainers came from places like Castelia City or Opelucid City, not from “Nowhere Nuvema.”

Stepping just past the sign, he entered a small clearing where the trees of the surrounding forests had receded slightly, allowing a gust to sweep by him. There was a white picket fence to differentiate the walking path from the rest of the forest. Two pairs of red-and-yellow eyes were peering at him from between the slats of the fence. He contemplated the choice being presented to him at the moment. There were two Patrats watching him, offering a prime chance to catch one of them, but Patrat were so common— and what if he couldn’t capture anything else? He would be made fun of for only being able to catch a basic, easy Pokémon that five-year-olds could catch. Perhaps he could catch one until he could catch something stronger, but he didn’t want to be one of those Trainers who threw away Pokémon as soon as they stopped being useful.

He chose to move on. The closest town was Accumula and it wasn’t far; he would reach it well before the day’s end. He had been to Accumula Town several times, a couple times on his own; so, this leg of his journey wasn’t too overwhelming or awe-inspiring. Honestly, he didn’t feel like his journey had even stared yet. This was just a jaunty stroll to Accumula.

The land narrowed here, creating a slight bottleneck. The trees continued to thin on his left offering a view of the water. Seawater lazily sloshed against the small beach— well, more of a cove. He paused and squinted his eyes, successfully spotting some Basculin breaching the water’s surface. He was never much of a fisher, so he was glad he already had a Water-type. He needed a well-balanced team if he was going to succeed on this journey at all. He and Komaru had worked through it the night before. He needed a Water-type, a Fire-type, a Grass- or Electric-type (or both), and one Flying-type, with one or two empty slots to fill with whatever elemental type he wished. 

As far as he knew, these woods only housed Patrat and Lillipup, with the occasional flock of Pidove stopping by on their way to more fertile hunting grounds for Bug Pokémon. Normal-type Pokémon were common, but also useful in their ability to learn attacks of multiple elemental types. From the cursory research he had done, Lillipup and its evolutions could learn Dark-, Ghost-, and Electric-type attacks, as well as being relatively sturdy in defense. So, perhaps a Lillipup would be a good partner.

As if on cue, a Lillipup came in to view, little pink nose pressed to the ground as it sniffed whatever scent it was following. Makoto froze at the sight of the Puppy Pokémon, inwardly celebrating this stroke of good luck. Panpour leapt down from his shoulder and hurried toward the Lillipup, the puppy lifting its head when it noticed a challenger was approaching. 

_If I do this quick, I won’t need to inflict too much damage,_ Makoto reasoned.

“Panpour use Water Gun!” he ordered.

The stream of water burst from Panpour’s mouth, but Lillipup ducked behind a tree to avoid the attack, reemerging once the stream died out. It charged directly at Panpour, who tried to side-step its Tackle attack, only for Lillipup to grab his long tail in its teeth. Panpour let out a small shriek of both surprise and pain as Lillipup sank its little teeth into the tail and roughly pulled Panpour around. Thankfully, the tail was long enough Panpour could turn to face Lillipup, unleashing a Fury Swipes attack on its face.

Makoto unclipped the empty Pokéball from his belt, readying it to be thrown and capture the Lillipup. A deep bark caused him to falter and drop the Pokéball. As he scrambled to pick it up, a Herdier came galloping out of the trees, growling and barking threateningly. With a yelp, Makoto grabbed the Pokéball and ran for it, Panpour easily overtaking him as the two fled the Herdier snapping at their ankles. 

He was ever-grateful no one was around to see his epic failure at catching a Pokémon. And yes, one was supposed to learn from their mistakes, but he couldn’t help feeling a little dejected at his failure. Thankfully, Herdier decided to end the pursuit before it chased him and Panpour into Accumula Town. Makoto slid to a halt, nearly fumbling into the dirt, once he realized Herdier had turned back. He bent over, hands on his knees, as he struggled to catch his breath, Panpour collapsing in the dirt beside him.

“I think… we need… to be more aware… of our surroundings,” Makoto panted. “We’re not ready… for Double Battles.”

Panpour groaned in response, rolling over so he was splayed on his back. The blue clover-shape on the end of his tail had distinctive teeth marks in it, but he didn’t appear too bothered by it. Still, there was a Pokémon Center in Accumula Town they could visit for a quick check-up, and perhaps Makoto could pick up some Potions for the road. Once the duo caught their breath, they continued on their way, Makoto no longer interested in trying to catch a new Pokémon. He tried to reason with himself: they would have successfully captured Lillipup if Herdier hadn’t shown up, so he wasn’t a complete failure of a Pokémon Trainer. 

It was just… bad luck.

Up ahead, there was a noticeable dent in the tree tops, hinting they were approaching their destination. The grass and dirt of the forest path gave way to the grayish tiles of a sidewalk. Makoto moved to the side to get off the asphalt, though he had little to fear in being hit by a car; there were very few drivers this far out. Accumula Town was a tiered-town, having been built in a hilly area. Rather than destroying or filling in the hills, the town was adapted to the slopes.

As Makoto ventured further into the town center, more and more people began to congregate in the vicinity. He spied the distinguishing orange roof of the Pokémon Center and quickened into a light jog. The glass doors slid openly to welcome him, the healing station with an attending nurse directly in front of him. There weren’t many Trainers in the Pokémon Center, but since Accumula and Nuvema were smaller towns at the tip of the peninsula with no Gym, it made sense few would travel this far out.

“Good morning,” the nurse greeted him as he approached the counter. “Welcome to the Pokémon Center.”

“Hello,” he greeted back, reaching one hand back to gently extricate Panpour and return him to his Pokéball. “My Panpour was attacked by a Lillipup; his wounds are minor, but I decided it was better safe than sorry.”

“A good philosophy to follow,” the nurse agreed, taking the Pokéball from him.

Makoto watched in rapt fascination as she placed the Pokéball in one of the six divots of the machine, the platform humming and lighting up as Panpour was healed. The nurse retrieved the Pokéball and returned it to Makoto, who released Panpour, now bright and cheery. With his partner safely on his shoulder once more, Makoto turned to the Pokémart counter, purchasing five Potions. It made a noticeable dent in his wallet, especially considering how little money he had started this journey with, but he felt it was a wise investment. If Panpour was incapacitated while between towns/cities, Makoto would be defenseless against hostile Pokémon and people. 

He exited the Pokémon Center feeling a little more eager for the road ahead now that he was making wiser decisions. He had just finished readjusting the straps of his backpack when multiple, hushed voices caught his attention. Across the town center was a park built atop one of the many hills of Accumula Town. Whatever was upon the grassy knoll was drawing the attention of what looked to be every person in town. Curious, Makoto jogged over and pushed his way through the crowd, once again nearly stumbling to the ground once he emerged at the front of the throng. 

Everyone was looking upward to the individuals standing on the grassy knoll. They were dressed in strange outfits almost resembling knights, wearing thick boots and elbow-length gloves, and white tabards covering most of their bodies. As far as he knew, Unova didn’t have a past filled with knights; that was more befitting Kalos. There were ruins of what was supposedly once a castle in the Desert Resort, but there was never a mention of knights.

The individuals were arranged in neat rows, standing at attention like soldiers. The four individuals standing in pairs on either end of the block of people were carrying flags on long poles depicting an emblem resembling a shield. There was slight shifting among the individuals in the center of the block and an elderly man stepped forward. He had white hair and a matching mustache and beard combo, as well as thin-framed glasses. He was wearing an outfit similar to the others beside him, only it lacked a tabard and had a waistcoat replacing it. He had a kindly face and walked with a cane, although it didn’t look like he was leaning heavily on it.

“People of Accumula,” he spoke clearly, his voice carrying across the crowd of citizens, “I bring a notion for you to consider.”

The attendees began to whisper among themselves, curious as to what the strangely-dressed individuals had to say.

“We are the Liberators,” the man announced. “It is our goal in life to bring humans and Pokémon to equal standing. These marvelous creatures do not deserve to be imprisoned against their wills and used for our own whims. Pokéballs are little more than glorified cages, and if Pokémon are truly our dear partners, members of our families, then we have no right to restrict them as such. We implore you: release your Pokémon!”

“Senile old prune,” someone in the crowd mocked.

Makoto turned to see the attendees had devolved into jeers and taunts targeted toward the strange individuals, but some looked uncertain, staring at the Pokéballs in their hands. Panpour was tightly gripping Makoto’s hair, a low sound of nervousness rumbling from his chest. Makoto shifted his head the slightest bit to look at his partner without knocking him from his shoulder. Panpour hunched over and wrapped his tail around Makoto’s neck. 

“What gives you the right to tell us what to do!?” someone from the crowd shouted.

“No right,” the man responded. “We simply ask that you consider what is best for your Pokémon. Ask them yourself: are they happy as they are? Are they happy living in Pokéballs and following your orders?”

Makoto almost wanted to join the people in the crowd when they started arguing of course their Pokémon were happy. He thought back to the Lillipup he had wanted to add to his team. Would that Lillipup feel happy to travel with him and participate in battles? How would Herdier have felt if he took Lillipup away? Sure, from his point of view, he wanted to make Lillipup a member of his team, a valuable friend, but did it see it the same way?

The uniformed strangers regrouped around the older man, keeping him safe from the small debris the crowd was throwing. Makoto grimaced at the shouting; sure, he didn’t agree with just setting trained Pokémon free without considering the consequences, but he didn’t feel these strangers deserved to be pelted with trash. The crowd dissipated, muttering to themselves and others about the strangers. Makoto looked around the almost-empty square, unable to move after witnessing the odd display.

“Hello,” a voice greeting him made him jump.

One of the strangers was standing in front of him, but she was noticeably younger than the rest of the uniformed individuals, perhaps fifteen-years-old like him. She had long, lavender-colored hair and purple eyes to match. Despite wearing the knight-like outfit, she spoke with the grace and elegance of a businesswoman. She stood at attention, like a soldier, giving him an expectant look.

“Um… hello,” he greeted back.

“I noticed you were watching our presentation and appeared to have a look of contemplation on your face. What are your feelings about our message?”

“Contemplation?” Makoto repeated, believing his expression was one of confusion. “Uh… I guess I was _confused_ by what you were saying?”

“Confused,” she stated in an official tone, as if she were mentally noting his response, like he was simply taking a survey.

“Yeah, I mean, I understand what you’re trying to say. There are people out there who abuse Pokémon, but I don’t know if making every Trainer set their Pokémon free is a good idea. You were met with a lot of opposition. People don’t like being told what to do.”

“Then you recommend other methods?”

“Maybe show more sympathy?” he hesitantly suggested. “I mean, don’t you have Pokémon?”

She turned her head and a Munna came levitating from behind her. The little flower-covered Pokémon floated close to Makoto’s face, glancing between him and Panpour, who playfully batted at it.

“How would you feel if someone told you to get rid of Munna?” Makoto asked the girl.

“We are not asking for Trainers to get rid of their Pokémon,” she explained. “It is our goal to establish a world where humans and Pokémon are equals. We view the Pokéball as a chain— a leash, which keeps Pokémon tethered to their Trainers, and they have no choice in the matter. Munna is not contained by a Pokéball; she stays beside me out of loyalty and a shared sense of respect.”

“Really? That’s cool!” Makoto complimented. “But Pokéballs are good for other things. They easily transport Pokémon from one area to another. Without them, certain Pokémon, like Water-types, couldn’t explore the different parts of the world their Trainers take them. And, they help when Pokémon have status effects, so they don’t feel pain until they can be healed.”

The girl’s head tilted slightly, her eyes scrutinizing and judging him with such an intensity he squirmed uncomfortably. He had never met a more intimidating individual.

“I find your viewpoint… interesting,” she admitted. “And what of your Panpour? Is he restricted to a Pokéball?”

“Yeah, he has a Pokéball.” Makoto patted along his hips, trying to find the item. “It’s… somewhere.”

“So, you do not keep him confined,” she commented.

“I guess not. I like having the company. Besides, if a Pokémon’s strong enough, it can’t be contained by a Pokéball. If they want to break out, they will— and even common Pokémon are much stronger than people. If they overpower their abusive Trainer and smash their Pokéballs, then the Trainer no longer has control over them.”

Her eyes widened, as if she had never considered that before. Her face was calm, but her eyes subtly darting and her brows furrowing and relaxing betrayed the thoughts processing in her mind.

“Oh!” Makoto finally remembered his manners and extended his hand. “My name is Makoto.” 

“Kyoko,” she replied, returning the gesture and firmly shaking. “Are you a new Pokémon Trainer?”

“Today is the first day of my journey.”

“Then I shall be on the lookout for you. I hope you take our preaching to heart and treat your Pokémon with kindness and respect.” She began to turn away from him, indicating she was leaving to rejoin her fellow Liberators, but Makoto reached out and gently tugged her sleeve.

“Actually, I had a thought.”

“Continue,” she urged him.

“Before I arrived here in Accumula Town, I tried to capture a Lillipup and add it to my team. A Herdier chased me away and prevented me from capturing it. Your message… it made me think about the event from their point-of-view. Would that Lillipup be happy traveling with me if it meant leaving its family behind?”

“That’s a good idea to keep in mind,” she responded.

“Panpour’s been with me since I was ten,” he explained. “I didn’t capture him until I was thirteen, and that was for practice for when I began my journey.”

“Panpour stays beside you out of loyalty, like Munna with me.”

“If Panpour and Munna can stay out of loyalty, then other Pokémon can too. I've decided: I’ll only capture Pokémon who _want_ to travel with me.”

Kyoko’s face was still stoic, but the slightest quirk of her lip revealed she was pleased with his declaration. “I would prefer you not use Pokéballs, but I guess taking the Pokémon’s viewpoint into consideration is a step in the right direction. I wish you all the luck in the world, Makoto.”

With that, she turned away and marched back up the slope to where the rest of her entourage were waiting, Munna floating after her. They parted to let the two into the center of the crowd, and, for a moment, Makoto saw the elderly man who had delivered the speech. The man warmly welcomed Kyoko to his side, then delivered an intense stare towards Makoto. The boy fidgeted nervously until the rest of the Liberators reoriented themselves into a square-shape, surrounding the man and Kyoko. The two flag-bearers were positioned at the front and back of the square, the front individual leading the march out of the public square. Makoto watched them leave, wincing when some people who had attended the demonstration shouted more insults at the Liberators.

“That was odd,” he said to Panpour, “but they don’t seem bad, just misguided.”

Panpour nodded in agreement, pulling Makoto’s hair in the direction of the departing Liberators. Makoto frowned at what his Pokémon was indicating: that he follow the Liberators. Just because the strange individuals preached about equalizing humans and Pokémon, didn’t mean they were safe to be around. His brief conversation with Kyoko already revealed the Liberators hadn’t considered several things when it came to their message: Pokéballs had uses unrelated to “caging” Pokémon, and strong Pokémon could overpower their abusive Trainers if pushed too far.

Yes, Pokémon deserved and needed to be treated with respect, but they were far from helpless. In fact, they were far stronger than any person. He knew there were trainers who underwent intense physical training, sometimes even sparing with their Pokémon, but they still weren’t a match for a Pokémon who fought with the desire to win. Pokémon battles had the potential to shatter mountains and change landscapes.

The Liberators’ method of spreading their word was also problematic. They wouldn’t make much progress if all they did was tell people to free their Pokémon, especially if they weren’t including the idea that a Pokémon freed from the restraints of a Pokéball could remain by their Trainer’s side out of loyalty, like Kyoko and Munna. And what about violent Pokémon who needed to be neutralized before they caused untold damage? Or if a Pokémon needed to be transported a long distance for whatever reason? Without Pokéballs, certain Pokémon would be restricted to where they could go: giant Onix and Steelix couldn’t enter cities, sea Pokémon couldn’t travel out of water sources.

_Their hearts are in the right place, but their methods need a little tweaking._

Their message was a sincere one, that was clear enough. They truly believed in what they were preaching but were disconnected with the mindsets of the rest of Unova’s citizens, yet eager to learn. It appeared Kyoko was taking his words to heart and would likely incorporate them later. A little constructive criticism couldn’t hurt, right? Besides, they were the most interesting thing to happen in his life since his futile quest to capture that shiny Purrloin who eluded him to such a degree he got lost for three days.

He followed them.


	2. A Fifteen Year Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto decides to follow the Liberators and finds he’s not the only one tracking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 2: A Fifteen Year Chase

Route 2 was a little wilder than Route 1, which was a relatively straight shot from Nuvema to Accumula. There was a road running through the route that winded through the forest. There was no fence holding the wilderness back, so the grass on the side of the road was tall and tangled, rustling every so often as a Pokémon crept through. Here, the wild and civilization meshed together beautifully: the road was well-kept from any moss or weeds growing in the cracks but didn’t intrude any further than the minimal amount needed.

The Liberators didn’t have much of a head-start, but, somehow, they moved as if they were on a mission. By the time Makoto stepped on Route 2’s road, the large group had disappeared from his sight. Slightly daunted, he began jogging along the pavement in an effort to reach them. He heard shouts from up ahead and quickened the pace, his shoes pounding against the road and sending shocks up his legs since he didn’t have proper running shoes. The shouts, however, turned out to be two Trainers having a battle.

“Hey!” he called out to them, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. “Did you see a group of strangely-dressed people pass by?”

“Yeah,” one of the Trainers responded. “One of them shouted at us for ‘forcing Pokémon to fight.’ He was being a little… aggressive, but the old man made him stop and they moved on.”

“How long ago?”

“Maybe five minutes?” said the other Trainer.

_Five minutes?_ It didn’t seem like much, but he had hoped he was closing the gap. They were further ahead than he thought.

He decided to run; Panpour clinging tightly to his shoulder as Makoto bounded across the pavement, desperately trying to spy any hint of the odd uniforms through the trees. But, as the road wound ever onward, he didn’t see any hint of the Liberators. He was forced to stop, hands on his knees as he doubled over panting. 

A shrill ringing from his Xtransceiver made him jump. After hastily turning down the volume of the ringtone, he managed to navigate the buttons and answer the call.

“So, it’s been three hours. Are you ready to give up and come home?”

“Do you really have that little faith in me?” he retorted.

“Calm down,” said Komaru, “I’m just teasing you. So, how’s it going so far? Where are you?”

“Um, Route Two.”

“You just went right through Accumula? Didn’t even stop?”

“No— well… I met some weird people in Accumula. They call themselves the Liberators and they were giving a speech in the town square about releasing Pokémon from their Pokéballs.”

“That’s a recipe for disaster. So what, did they threaten you or something?”

“No, they just… talked. If anything, the crowd of listeners were the ones making threats.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Honestly, I kind of felt bad for them. They didn’t seem like bad people, just misguided, like they didn’t have all the facts and formed their beliefs based on what they did have. But, they seemed open to new perspectives; at least… one of them did.”

“What exactly were they saying?”

“Things like: how Pokémon should be viewed as equals and we had no right to imprison them in Pokéballs for our own use.”

“I guess that sort of makes sense,” she responded after a brief pause. “But Pokéballs aren’t foolproof cages; Pokémon get out of them all the time. Remember that news story about those workers moving a colony of Grimer and one of them broke out on the train and sprayed goop everywhere?”

“These people didn’t have their Pokémon in Pokéballs, so I don’t know how familiar they are with how Pokéballs work.”

“Did they seem dangerous?”

“No, I didn’t feel frightened of them.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about, right?”

Makoto frowned, looking around to the forests on either side of the road, as if he expected the Liberators to come stalking out of the trees. Sure, he hadn’t felt frightened when confronted by Kyoko, nor when he listened to the Liberators’ message, but he couldn’t help but feel wary. Wanting to free Pokémon from their abusive Trainers was one thing but wanting to liberate all Pokémon from all humans felt wrong. 

“I guess there’s nothing to worry about,” he admitted.

“You don’t sound convinced,” Komaru stated.

“I’m alright,” he reassured her. “I’ll be on the lookout for them in the future and keep you updated. The only place this road goes is to Striaton City; that’s where I’ll find them.”

“If you’re sure; just be careful.”

He didn’t know how far away Striaton was though. The sky peeking between the tree branches was beginning to dim and turn orange. It probably wasn’t very late out, but if he didn’t reach Striaton before sunset, he would be wandering the forest in the dark. He knew how close he was to Accumula; it was better to return and spend the night there. Hopefully, the Liberators would spend the night in Striaton. If he started early enough in the morning, he could reach Striaton and meet up with them before they left. 

_Why do I care so much?_ he wondered. Maybe he wanted them to understand the true bond between Pokémon and humans, one the Pokéball supported rather than shattered. Or perhaps he was worried the Liberators would be assaulted when their preaching angered the wrong person.

He didn’t completely agree with what they were saying, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t some truth in it.

*

“What a charming little town,” Koichi sighed, not even trying to hide his flask as he took a deep drink from it.

“It’s eight in the morning!” Jin snapped, trying to steal the flask away from his partner, but Koichi could be fast when he wanted to be, deftly screwing the cap back on and pocketing the flask.

“Why don’t we focus on the task at hand?” Koichi suggested, the blush of tipsiness already painting his cheeks red.

“I’m embarrassed to be seen with you in public,” Jin growled, but turned his attention away from his partner. “According to the nurse at the Pokémon Center, there was a group of strangely-dressed individuals at the park across the town square.”

“What’s so weird about that?” Koichi shrugged as they crossed the town square. “Who are we to judge others’ outfits?”

He lazily gestured to Jin’s clothing: a meticulously neat and crisp suit and a brown trench-coat. Everything about Jin’s physical presentation was immaculate and professional. In comparison, Koichi also wore a suit, but his tie was loosened and his shirt noticeably untucked; and, of course, there was his ragged, wide-brimmed hat he was never seen without. His Slakoth hung off his shoulders, long arms almost resembling a stole. If one were to cast a cursory glance over the pair, they might assume Jin was the one “minding” a drunken Koichi.

“The nurse said they weren’t here long, ten minutes at the most,” Jin stated, choosing to ignore Koichi’s comment about clothing. “Once they were done, they immediately left town along Route Two, which goes directly to Striaton City.”

“Are you sure these are the people we’re looking for?” said Koichi. “We’ve had false calls before.”

“I’m sure of it this time.”

_You’ve been “sure of it” several times before,_ but Koichi knew not to state that aloud. 

Jin knelt in the grass to investigate a small hole pocked in the dirt. There were four in total, outlining the rectangle that once encompassed the Liberators who were present at the park yesterday. The holes themselves were formed from the poles holding the flags, but the grass was meticulously maintained, cushioning the dirt beneath and erasing any evidence of the Liberators’ footprints. 

While Jin continued looking for evidence that wasn’t there, Koichi pulled out his phone and looked once more at the photo someone had taken of yesterday’s rally that had been sent to him, Slakoth pulling himself up enough to lazily glance at the picture before deciding it wasn’t interesting. Jin hadn’t recognized any of the uniformed individuals in the photo, but still claimed this was group he was looking for. Honestly, he was surprised the Bureau Director had put up with Jin’s personal mission for this long.

“Hey,” Jin whispered, subtly turning his head toward Koichi. “We’ve got company.”

Unlike his partner, Koichi didn’t bother with any subtly and freely turned his head to see a teenage boy with a Panpour was standing at the bottom of the hill. Once the teenager was aware he was being so obviously watched, he noticeably jumped and took a panicked step back.

“Jumpy little fellow, isn’t he?” Koichi commented. “Hey kid! Were you here yesterday?”

“What are you doing!? Don’t get him involved!” Jin hissed between his teeth, but he hastily controlled his irritation once he saw the teenager was climbing the hill to approach them.

“Are you investigating the Liberators?” he asked, inciting twin looks of shock from Jin and Koichi.

“What do you know?” Jin abruptly asked, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

“N-n-not much!” the boy stammered, clearly distressed in being manhandled by a stranger. “I saw them give their speech and then leave.”

“What did they talk about?”

“U-um… Pokémon and… and lib-liberation—”

“Jin, let go,” Koichi grabbed his partner by one shoulder and pulled him away, Slakoth idly patting Jin’s shoulder once Koichi let go. “Hey kid, what’s your name?”

“Makoto Naegi,” the boy answered, a little more comfortable now that Jin wasn’t directly in his face anymore.

“Alright Makoto, I’m Koichi Kizakura and this is my partner, Jin Kirigiri.”

“Partner— like investigative partner? Are you a detective?” Makoto inquired excitedly, his eyes sparkling slightly. “Like a real-life detective?”

“Not technically,” Jin responded, his expression indicating he was bothered by the notion of being called a detective. “The title of ‘detective’ usually goes to the field officers who are more involved in doing direct investigating as their career path. We are not detectives, we are enforcement officers.”

“Policemen?”

“International Officers,” Koichi specified.

Makoto’s jaw dropped in astonishment. “_International_ Officers?”

Everyone knew about the International Bureau, an organization based out of Sinnoh dedicated to protecting people and Pokémon all over the world. At first, Makoto was enchanted; he had never expected he would get to meet an International Officer of the Bureau, especially since Sinnoh was so far away. Then, a bit of horror began to creep in. If these two were really officers of the Bureau, and they were investigating the Liberators, then that meant the Liberators weren’t as benevolent as they presented themselves to be.

No, Makoto couldn’t draw conclusions like that without any evidence. Perhaps the officers were seeking the Liberators as allies or had received word about them and were just checking to see if they were dangerous. Those possibilities were just as likely, and he knew he shouldn’t assume. After all, Kyoko seemed nice, and the Liberators clearly cared about Pokémon. Besides, if they were dangerous, wouldn’t they have retaliated— verbally or physically— against the people who heckled them in the crowd?

“Were you here yesterday?” Koichi repeated.

“Ah! Y-yes sir.”

“Did you see what occurred in this park?”

“Yes sir. I had just exited the Pokémon Center when I saw there was a commotion happening across the square. When I walked up, there was a crowd of people watching these other people in strange outfits on the hill.”

“What did the outfits look like?” Jin asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

“Um… like a knight’s?” Makoto hazarded a guess. “They were all dressed the same, so I think it was a uniform— oh! Except for the old man; the one who gave the speech.”

Jin’s fingers tightly closed around his notebook, creating creases in the cover. “What did this man look like?”

“White hair, white beard and mustache, glasses,” Makoto described. “There wasn’t anything very _distinguishing_ about him. Sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Koichi reassured him. “Was there anything that happened that stood out to you? Any information you can give us?”

“Um,” Makoto crossed his arms in thought. “One of them approached me after the speech was over. She said she saw me standing in the crowd.”

“What did you talk about?”

“She wanted constructive criticism on their methods. I was honest about how I felt, and she seemed open to my advice. I don’t think they’re bad people. Are you looking for them to arrest them?”

“They haven’t done anything wrong,” Koichi replied. “We just have some questions. Now, this woman… what did she looked like?”

“My age?” Makoto described. “Maybe a little older? She had purple eyes and long lavender hair. She wore the uniform like the rest— except the old man. I think she was the youngest one there.”

“Thank you,” Jin interrupted curtly, shoving his abused notebook back into his trench-coat pocket. “Please be on your way now.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked shocked at his bluntness. “B-but—! I can help! Kyoko was willing to listen to me! She knows me!”

Jin recoiled as if he had been punched, the name “Kyoko” clearly eliciting a strong response. For a moment, Koichi worried his partner was going to rebuke this poor kid, who was naïve to what was really going on. Thankfully, Jin reposed himself, though his movements were visibly stiff, his facial expressions tense.

“This is an official Bureau investigation,” Jin declared. “You are not an officer. You’re not even an experienced Pokémon Trainer. If you were to get hurt, we would get in trouble for involving you, so back off.”

Makoto shied away, his Panpour scolding Jin for his harsh tone, the latter barely acknowledging the small Pokémon. Despite believing Jin didn’t need to be so intense, Makoto also couldn’t help but agree with what he said. He was a new Trainer; he had yet to capture a second Pokémon or have a real battle. It was foolish to think he would be any help to these officers.

“Wow Jin,” Koichi drawled, taking another swig from his flask and stowing it away, “cool it with the theatrics, will ya? Hey kid, don’t listen to him; he’s got a personal investment in this. Good luck on your travels and keep an eye out for the Liberators for us, but don’t go accusing them of anything they haven’t done. To be honest, as far as we now, they’re harmless.”

“Okay,” Makoto responded, relaxing once he heard Koichi state the Liberators were not dangerous. “I’ll keep an eye out for them, but last I saw, they were heading to Striaton City.”

“Striaton City,” Koichi repeated. “Thanks.”

Makoto looked pleased at having been helpful to the International Officers. Maybe he wasn’t experienced enough to fight beside them or investigate on his own, but he could be an informant. Like Koichi said: the Liberators weren’t dangerous, so it was okay to approach and speak with them, and then he could pass on what he learned to the officers.

“Why did you do that?” Jin asked once Makoto was out of earshot. 

“Do what?” Koichi shrugged nonchalantly, fully aware of what Jin was talking about.

“You know how serious this situation is; why did you involve that kid at all? He has no part in this.”

“All I did was comfort him after you scared the crap out of him,” Koichi said in an accusatory tone, Slakoth waggling a claw at Jin as if he were scolding the man for being naughty. “Besides, it could be helpful to have an extra set of eyes.”

“I don’t need some random kid’s help!” Jin snapped.

“Do you need my help?”

“Of course, I need your help! You know better than anyone how long I’ve pursued this.”

“Fifteen years,” Koichi sighed heavily.

“Exactly, and it’s finally almost over. Did you hear what that kid said? Kyoko… he said the girl he talked to was named Kyoko.”

“I thought you said you didn’t need that kid’s help. Sounds like he was pretty damn helpful.”

“What are you suggesting?” Jin narrowed his eyes.

“We both know Fuhito won’t let you anywhere near Kyoko once he knows you’re closing in. That kid said he already spoke with Kyoko and she was receptive toward him. Why don’t we use him? He can be our liaison with her, and once we have a chance to get her away from Fuhito’s influence, we can try and reason with her.”

“I don’t like this idea,” Jin admitted. “That kid has no experience and you’re willing to throw him into the Pyroar’s den? I don’t condone this.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Koichi promised. “And if you’re worried about the Director’s reaction, just say it’s my fault.”

Jin exhaled sharply between his clenched teeth, but he knew Koichi did speak the truth. Fuhito wouldn’t let Jin get close to Kyoko, but if Kyoko learned to trust Makoto, then the boy could be crucial in saving her. It had taken fifteen years to get this far, and Jin wasn’t willing to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. It was finally almost over.

He had found his daughter.

*

With a renewed vigor, Makoto raced through the long grass growing beside the road of Route 2. He could run in the road, but he would have to move if a car was coming; and besides, there was something exhilarating about running through the grass. As if he were forging his path through nature, rather than following the established one formed by civilization. Never in his life did he believe he would ever meet officers of the International Bureau— not only that, they wanted his help in their investigation! Maybe they were humoring him— after all, he did look younger than he really was— but, that did little to damper his mood.

Two kids, probably no older than twelve, were drudging through the grass under the trees. Whether they were trying to stir up some Pokémon or were looking for items, Makoto didn’t know. They saw him coming from a distance and started racing each other to cut him off, clearly wanting to battle. Yesterday, Makoto might have taken the opportunity to better his skills, but he was on a mission now. He had wasted enough time speaking with the officers, and if he was going to catch up to the Liberators in Striaton, he needed to hurry.

“Sorry! Not today!” he called over his shoulder as he slipped past the two children just in time. A glance over his shoulder revealed twin looks of disappointment, but a flutter of Pidove wings drew their attention away.

He wasn’t sure how far he had gone before he was finally forced to slow to a walk, his breath coming in ragged gasps but a smile still on his face. Panpour breathed a mist of water vapor onto his forehead to cool him off. Makoto was tired from the run but refused to stop completely, continuing along the roadside at an even walking pace. There was clearing in the trees on his right, revealing stair steps cut into the slope of the hill, wooden planks set across the length of each step to maintain the shape. Curiosity took over and he left the road to investigate the stairs. Climbing up revealed they wove their way up the steep hill, offering a fantastic view of the forest he had just traversed.

This high above the trees, he was able to feel the wind on his face, the gentle gusts rippling the forest like a green lake. The dense tree coverage prevented him from seeing the ground below, except for where the road wove its way through the forest, but turning around revealed the roofs of buildings, meaning he was close to Striaton. 

Panpour jumped off Makoto’s shoulder and picked up a small object, holding it up so his Trainer could have a look. It looked to be an elastic hair tie, as generic as any one could find in a store. Makoto almost began to mentally berate whoever had littered on the hill’s peak, when he spied some bare patches in the grass. A closer examination revealed the hilltop was covered in evidence of an overnight campout, including holes where tent poles had been pocked and dozens of footprints. There was also a ring of stones around a pile of dirt, where a fire had, no doubt, once stood and had been properly extinguished.

“This must have been a large group of Trainers,” Makoto noted aloud. It wasn’t uncommon for a couple Pokémon trainers to travel together, especially if they had previously known one another, but this looked like a large group of at least a dozen people. “I’m guessing this is where they camped.”

“I don’t condone littering,” Makoto continued, pocketing the hair tie, “but they did a pretty good job of clearing out. ‘Leave no trace,’ right?”

Panpour was still on the ground, touching the stones around the firepit and scrutinizing the footprints. Makoto didn’t notice, since the prints were layered upon one another and partially destroyed, but Panpour was able to see the treads were the same for each, just different sizes. That meant these individuals were wearing the same kind of footwear— further evidence the group who camped here was likely the Liberators.

“Striaton ahead!” Makoto announced, hunching over and offering his arm to Panpour. “Let’s be on our way.”

Panpour abandoned the footprints and clambered up to his Trainer’s shoulder once more. Perhaps he should have been more insistent that Makoto look at the footprints, but there was no great mystery going on here. A large group of people camped here overnight and left that morning and took extra care to make sure they didn’t leave anything behind that didn’t belong— apart from the hair tie, but that just could have been an honest mistake. Besides, the footprints faded near the stairs. It wasn’t like they could track the Liberators' path by these prints, but if they saw similar tread patterns in other places in the future, it would mean the Liberators had been there.

Makoto descended the staircase and returned to the road, not bothering to run anymore despite having rested plenty. He knew he was close to Striaton and was comfortable walking until he saw the sign welcoming him to the city. Unlike Nuvema, a small harbor town, and Accumula, a larger town that appeared more expansive due to the hills and craters it was built into, Striaton was clearly a city. Already, Makoto found himself flanked on both sides by buildings twice (and sometime three times) as tall as the ones in Nuvema. There were a lot more people here as well, spread out rather than concentrated around a single area like in Accumula’s town square. 

There was a large marketplace with countless stalls full of produce and other foods. Wafts of cooked food and spices blown by the gentle breeze made Makoto start drooling at the smell. This would be a good place to pick up some condiments and seasonings that would last a long time during his journey. He might not always have the best source of food if he failed to reach a Pokémon Center, but he could improve what he did have. Also, this marketplace that evidently saw a lot of activity every day seemed like the perfect place the Liberators would flock to.

“Excuse me,” he approached the vendor of one of the stalls forming the outermost perimeter of the marketplace. “I’m looking for some people dressed in strange outfits. Last I saw, they were heading in this direction.”

“Strange outfits?” the vendor repeated. “I haven’t seen anyone who stands out pass by.”

“Were they wearing aprons?” one of the patrons asked Makoto, having overheard the conversation.

“Yeah!” Makoto replied.

“I saw them head toward the Dreamyard.”

“What’s the Dreamyard?”

“It’s in that direction,” the vendor pointed for him. “You’ll know you’re on the right path because that road doesn’t lead anywhere else. The Dreamyard’s the ruins of some old research facility, but now the local children use it as a training ground.”

“Why is it called the ‘Dreamyard?’” Makoto asked.

“Because there’s a population of Pokémon called Munna and Musharna that live there. The Pokémon naturally release a substance called Dream Mist, which is an energy source that projects the dreams of the people they had eaten them from.”

“They eat dreams!?” Makoto squeaked.

“It doesn’t hurt,” the vendor assured him. “In fact, they sometimes seek out individuals suffering from nightmares and consume the bad dreams.”

Makoto still couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of his dreams, the very thoughts in his head, being consumed by a Pokémon. He remembered Kyoko had a Munna and wondered if she knew about this ability of theirs.

“Who were those people?” the patron asked.

“Oh! Uh… environmentalists,” Makoto answered. “Yeah! I’m writing an article about their cause, but I had a brief emergency that required me to stay the night in Accumula while they moved on here.”

Makoto never considered himself an expert liar, so he couldn’t help but mentally pat himself on the back for such a convincing lie. At least, he hoped it was convincing; the patron was scrutinizing him after hearing his explanation of who the Liberators were but didn’t look as if they completely doubted his story.

“So, uh, the Dreamyard is that way?” Makoto pointed in the same direction the vendor had indicated.

“Yep, just follow the road.”


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the search for the Liberators, Makoto becomes acquainted with someone named Ryota, who is willing to help him train to become stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Purrloin

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

As Makoto walked further and further from the city center of Striaton, the road gradually became more rugged, the wild once more overtaking civilization. The pavement cracked as robust tussocks of grass pushed their way through. The forest enclosed more tightly around the road, branches that would have been trimmed back to allow tall trucks to pass were allowed to grow uncontrollably. The sounds of wild Pokémon dominated this area, although Makoto couldn’t see them except for fleeting glances between and within the trees.

The forest opened into a clearing where the decaying ruins of the old research facility rose from the ground like an ancient skeleton. The gray and white pieces of the building were nearly completely covered in green moss and lichens. Several Pidove were perched on a crumbling wall, enjoying the warm sunlight. Makoto relaxed upon seeing signs of life, then tensed when he remembered the other Pokémon that were common here.

“A Munna wouldn’t just knock me out to eat my dreams, would it?” he asked Panpour. 

“Not unless they’re particularly tasty.”

The stranger’s voice caused Makoto to jump, nearly knocking Panpour from his shoulder. He frantically looked around for who had spoken until the stranger revealed themselves by stepping out from behind what was once a support pillar. They were a hefty individual with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a noticeable blush on their cheeks.

“Hello,” Makoto greeted hesitantly. “Who are you?”

“Normally, one introduces themselves before asking another’s name,” they replied.

“Oh! Sorry,” Makoto sheepishly apologized. “My name is Makoto Naegi. What is your name?”

The stranger briefly looked away before answering, “You may call me Ryota.”

“Call you? Is that not your name?”

“My name is Ryota,” they reaffirmed.

“Okay,” Makoto responded eagerly. “What were you saying about Munna?”

“Munna and Musharna will usually sample small amounts of dreams, unless they come across an individual with particularly strong— and thus, tasty— dreams. Then, they’ve been known to follow the individual to continually eat their dreams. It doesn’t hurt, and, most of the time, the individual doesn’t even know they’re being fed upon.”

“I still don’t like the idea,” Makoto shuddered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryota replied. “They’re shy creatures, especially when humans are around.”

At that comment, Makoto looked around the ruins and realized he and Ryota were the only ones there. The vendor had said the local children use this place as a training ground, and the patron claimed the Liberators had come this way.

“Did you see a bunch of people in uniform?” Makoto asked Ryota. 

“…No,” Ryota answered, their face betraying no emotion. “The only people who come here are Trainers hoping to become stronger. The Striaton Gym Leader is a bit of a hard-ass who likes to mess with your head.”

Oh… right. Makoto was so focused on finding the Liberators, he forgot his journey entailed challenging the Gym Leaders for the Badges. Striaton City had a Gym Leader, though he couldn’t recall who they were or what element they used.

“You’re a new Trainer, aren’t you?” Ryota asked. “What Pokémon do you have?”

“Just Panpour,” Makoto revealed, tilting his head to gesture to his partner. 

“That won’t do at all,” Ryota crossed their arms and shook their head. “You need a well-balanced team in terms of elemental weaknesses and strengths. What’s going to happen when you run into Grass- or Electric-types and all you have is Panpour?”

“Um…” Makoto wilted, finding he didn’t have an answer. 

“You are not prepared at all,” Ryota gently chided. “Do you know the type chart, or what moves Panpour can learn, or how to efficiently use items in battle?”

“I was kinda hoping it would all come to me as I progressed.”

“Only if you’re really observant and willing to partake in some trial-and-errors. Tell me: what is Water super-effective and not very effective against?”

“Um,” Makoto hummed as he struggled to remember. “It’s strong against Fire, Rock, and Ground, and it doesn’t do a lot of damage against Water, Grass, and… Electric-types?”

“Close. It does a normal amount of damage to Electric-types; it’s not very effective against Dragon-types. Now, what is Water weak against?”

“Grass and Electric!” Makoto answered right away, confident in his statement this time.

“Good job,” Ryota praised. “Do you know anything about Striaton’s Gym Leader?”

“No.”

“Yasuke Matsuda— has a keen interest in neurology, an aptitude for psychology, and uses his battles to experiment with Trainer’s psyches. He’ll establish an obvious pattern in his battling style to raise a Trainer’s confidence, then completely obliterate it. He pushes the boundary of what one expects in a battle. It’s not about battling Pokémon to him; it’s about observing the Trainer’s responses.”

Makoto felt a stab of dread in his gut. Sure, he wasn’t the most experienced at Pokémon battling, but he hadn’t expected his first Gym to be led by some guy who purposefully played with people’s minds just for the fun of it. However, all was not lost before his Gym challenge even began. New Trainers began their journeys from all over Unova; their first Gym challenge might be someone else’s fifth. Gym Leaders kept large teams of Pokémon varying in skill level. They adjusted the difficulty level based on who was challenging them.

So, despite learning about Yasuke’s tendency to psychoanalyze Trainers, he would be forced to abide by the laws and use weaker Pokémon to match Makoto’s skill level.

“Can I ask you something?” Ryota spoke up. “What are you hoping to accomplish on your journey? You don’t seem like one of those kids hoping to become professional battlers.”

“I guess I don’t really have a plan,” Makoto confessed. “I just sort of hoped… I’d find myself along the way.”

Ryota didn’t reply right away, instead choosing to observe Makoto with a straight expression. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“You seem to be more knowledgeable about battling than I am,” said Makoto. “Can you give me some pointers?”

“I can do more than that. Go back to Striaton and buy a Black Belt.”

“Black Belt?” Makoto repeated, confused by the command.

“Panpour can learn Low Sweep, a fairly-strong Fighting-type move that attacks the legs of the enemy and lowers their Speed.”

“Wow! Really? How do you know that?”

“Yasuke uses the three Elemental Monkeys: Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear, and their evolved forms. I’ve observed several of his battles since I’ve been here, so I think I can offer some helpful advice.”

Makoto couldn’t help but feel relieved at the prospect of help. From what he had heard, some Trainers left their hometowns as a group, traveling together from the beginning. Other Trainers made friends along their journey, forging the new bond through the trials that came with a Pokémon journey. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but he was hoping Ryota felt the same.

As Makoto ran from the Dreamyard back toward Striaton, Ryota watched him until the curve of the road went behind the trees and they lost sight of the boy. A small mewling noise drew his attention to a small figure picking their way out of the long grass. A Purrloin narrowed its eyes at them, as if judging them.

“It’s not like I lied,” Ryota remarked. “I didn’t see ‘a bunch of people in uniform,’ I saw one. And I’m going to help him train and defeat the Gym, so that’s not a lie either. Besides, it won’t hurt. Kyoko said she saw a lot of promise in him; she just wants to make sure his intentions are pure. Nothing confirms that better than Dream Mist.”

*

“Low Sweep is a simple move to learn,” Ryota stated, pacing back and forth as they educated Makoto and Panpour. “The attack consists of a curving motion with a leg or tail that sweeps the opponent’s feet out from under them. If you’re lucky, you caught them by surprise, and they go down. If not, they’re temporarily stunned and have lost their momentum. It’s useful for delivering a good amount of damage and stopping an opponent’s movements.”

“So, what’s this for?” Makoto asked, holding up the Black Belt.

“If Panpour wears it, it strengthens Fighting-type attacks, which is what Low Sweep is.”

“Cool!” Makoto exclaimed, tying the Black Belt around Panpour’s forehead, but the length was still too great, and the tail ends dragged on the ground. “How do we start?”

“It’s a straightforward movement.” Ryota gestured to a rotting, wooden post that was once part of a fence holding back the wilds of the forests. “Panpour, use either your leg or your tail and sweep that post.”

Panpour readjusted the Black Belt and confidently marched up to the post. He looked the post up and down, and then appeared to be contemplating whether to use his leg or tail for the attack. After making his choice, he twisted his body so his tail swung around and smacked into the post. A noticeable shudder ran through his body and he howled in pain, hugging his tail.

Makoto yelped and rushed to his Pokémon’s side, inspecting Panpour’s tail for any damage. The pain was abrupt but lingering, like hitting one’s shin on furniture. Panpour frowned deeply and massaged his tail, glaring at the wooden post.

“What did we do wrong?” Makoto asked Ryota.

“Nothing wrong,” Ryota insisted. “Panpour’s tail has a greater reach, but weaker power. His leg has a shorter reach but can pack a bigger punch. He needs to learn to focus his body’s energy into the limb of his choice.”

Ryota signaled toward a tussock of tall grass, Purrloin emerging from it and striding over to Makoto and Panpour. “Allow me to demonstrate. Purrloin, use Hone Claws.”

Purrloin flexed its front paws, extending its claws with a noticeable shimmer of Dark energy. Then, it launched itself at the post and unleashed a Fury Swipes attack that ripped the rotting wood apart like paper.

“Hone Claws is a Dark-type stat-boosting move that increases the Pokémon’s attack and accuracy,” Ryota explained. “It involves refocusing the Pokémon’s internal energy into their claws. The same concept applies for Panpour.”

“How do they refocus energy?” Makoto wondered.

“Pokémon are naturally filled with energy and are able to shift and refocus the energy in their bodies, other Pokémon bodies, and the world around them. Humans also have this energy, but in much lower quantities. There are some people who have larger amounts and can achieve great feats of physical strength or psychic abilities.”

Ryota walked over to Panpour and kneeled in the dirt beside him. “Imagine if your body were filled with water; it shifts and flows through your limbs. Now, try and focus it to flow into your legs.”

Panpour sat on the ground and assumed a meditating pose like he had seen in a few television shows he had watched with Makoto. With the Black Belt tied around his head, he looked like a martial artist. Makoto silently watched his Pokémon, worried he might break his concentration by speaking. After a few tense minutes, Panpour stood up and marched to another rotting fence post. He paused, looking toward Makoto instead of attacking.

“Use the command,” Ryota urged.

“Oh! Panpour, use Low Sweep,” Makoto ordered.

Panpour’s legs were his shortest but stoutest limbs; they could certainly deliver a hard strike but lacked reaching potential. This forced him to stand directly next to the post, something Makoto was already noting as a possible problem. If Panpour had to be right against his opponent, it left him open for counterattacks. Sure, his legs would be best for a strong hit, but it would be more beneficial to use his tail.

There was no noticeable difference in his legs, at least to the naked eye, but the change was impressive. Panpour turned his back to the post and rotated to face it, his left leg scraping a wide, arcing scuff into the dirt. His leg connected with the bottom of the post, the wood immediately splintering as he sliced through it like butter. The post didn’t explode into shards like the one Purrloin used its Fury Swipes attack on, but the bottom of it was cut clean through, prompting the rest of it to fall on its side. 

“We’re going to run out of fence posts,” Makoto remarked. “Hey, I know Gym Leaders have to adjust to the challenger’s skill level, so does that affect how many Pokémon they use in battle?”

“Sometimes. Since you’re a true beginner with no previous Badges, he’ll use his basic Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear.”

“So, three Pokémon,” Makoto mumbled. “And I only have the one. There’s no way Panpour could hold his own in this battle, even if he has the upper hand against one and neutral damage on another. All Yasuke has to do is use Pansage last; Panpour will be too exhausted.”

“If you’re that worried about challenging with only one Pokémon, you can use Purrloin,” Ryota offered.

“You’d do that for me?” Makoto smiled. “Wow, we just met and you’re being so helpful. Why? Not that I’m complaining! I-I just… I’m surprised by it.”

Ryota frowned and looked away toward the forest, but there was nothing interesting in that direction; they were merely trying to think about what their answer should be. “I have a friend… who has very little faith in the world as it is. I want to show him there’s hope— that people inspire it within one another. It’s always been there, and it always will be. Life has been so cruel to him he believes hope is gone, and he dreams of world filled with nothing else.”

“A world of only hope? Well, I guess everyone would be happy and there’d be no war or suffering, but…” Makoto crossed his arms. “The world isn’t supposed to be filled with just one thing— too much of a good thing, y’know?”

“Exactly,” Ryota agreed. “So, I’m trying to be the change he wants to see.”

“That’s really noble of you. Where does your friend live? In Striaton City? I’d love to say hello.”

“No, he’s… far away,” Ryota replied, purposefully looking away. “He doesn’t have the courage to make his own journey.”

“Well, I’d still love to meet him. Do you think he’d like me?”

“I think… he would admire you.”

“Admire? I don’t think I’ve ever been admired before.” Makoto’s smile beamed brighter and he started speaking with much more passion. “Okay! If your friend wants to see the hope of this world, then I’m going to become the sort of person who brings that! I’ll meet him face-to-face and show him he doesn’t have to be afraid.”

“…Thanks,” said Ryota. “Let’s focus on this at the moment. You can’t inspire hope in him and if you never get that far. Now, Purrloin is a Dark-type and… _he_ knows mostly physical attacks but is quick.”

*

Pokémon Centers could always be relied upon to provide a warm bed for the night. After a day of learning and perfecting Low Sweep, Makoto and Panpour slept like logs. Ryota even nudged the mattress they were sleeping on to see how deep the sleep truly was. When the pair failed to stir, Ryota sighed and grimaced, looking around the dim room.

A gentle tone brought his attention to the window. Kyoko’s Munna was levitating outside, eager to be let in. Ryota took her eagerness as a good sign; it meant Makoto’s dreams must be particularly appealing to the Pokémon. They opened the window and Munna immediately entered, hovering around Makoto’s head. Ryota watched with bated breath as a faint, pink mist began to exude from Makoto and Munna hungrily breathed it in. The dreams would collect inside her and then could later be willingly expelled as Dream Mist, displaying Makoto’s innermost dreams and desires.

Ryota desperately wished to see them now, to see if Makoto were truly the sort of person he presented himself to be, but Munna would need time. However, based on Makoto’s behavior, they were willing to trust he was genuine— at least enough to go along with him for now. 

“I hope you got everything you need,” he said to Munna, bidding her farewell as she exited the room the same way she came in.

*

A stone wall came crumbling down as Panpour shattered the narrowed base of it with his Low Sweep attack. The wall itself may not have been in the best condition anymore, but there was still something satisfying about seeing it fall. Panpour proudly overlooked his work, pleased by the progress he had made in a mere week.

Makoto couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his Pokémon, glancing toward Ryota, who was still supervising their training. They were nodding approvingly while scarfing down some fries from a fast food restaurant they had stopped at before returning to the Dreamyard. Makoto grimaced to himself, finding the oily, fried food to be slightly unappealing, but Ryota insisted there was a comfort to it. All fast food tasted the same, no matter where one went. 

But, honestly, if it all tasted the same, then Makoto didn’t see a reason to eat it. There would never be any variety, which defeated the purpose of sampling local cuisine. However, he wasn’t going to start arguing with his companion and their diet choices.

“Do you think we’re ready?” he eagerly asked Ryota.

“I can’t answer that for you,” Ryota responded, shaking their head. “It’s all up to you. If you think you’re ready, I’ll support you and cheer you on. If not, we can keep training. There’s no rush.”

“Well, maybe it’s time for a break,” Makoto relented. “Besides, I need to ask around if anyone’s seen the Liberators today.”

“I think you should give up on that,” Ryota stated, bunching up their wrappers and stuffing them into the greasy bag. “Those people haven’t been seen since the day you came to Striaton. My guess is they’ve moved on, so it’s best that you get the Badge and grow stronger so you can continue on your journey as well.”

“…I guess you’re right, but there’s no harm in checking around, right?”

“Perhaps,” but Ryota seemed noticeably annoyed.

The walk back to Striaton was oddly tense between the two Trainers. Makoto began worrying he had offended Ryota in some way. He didn’t believe his interest in the Liberators should be cause for upset, but it almost seemed as if Ryota were trying to direct his attention elsewhere. There was nothing wrong with being curious, right?

“I’m sorry,” Makoto apologized once they stepped onto solid road, unbroken by tussocks of grass and tree roots. 

Ryota’s head snapped toward him, their expression one of surprise and shock. “What are you apologizing for?”

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not mad!” Ryota insisted. “I just think there are more important things you could be doing. These people don’t sound like they’re worth it. You should be training, and battling, and getting stronger.”

“I embarked on my journey to find myself,” said Makoto. “There’s more to a Pokémon journey than battling. The Liberators have a different perspective, and there’s nothing inherently wrong with that.”

“Unless that perspective proves dangerous.”

“I don’t think they’re dangerous,” Makoto mumbled to himself.

It was the weekend and the market was bustling with activity. Certain stalls had free samples set out and Makoto helped himself after the delicious scent of vanilla and cinnamon was too much to bear. Ryota dared to taste and didn’t look impressed. Nevertheless, they appeared to be enjoying the day, although Makoto could still see slight expressions of irritation whenever Ryota thought he wasn’t looking. 

_Why don’t you like the Liberators?_ he wondered. _Did they do something to you? Or do you just think they’re dangerous?_

“Excuse me?” Makoto approached a group of young woman. “Have you seen several people wearing strange outfits? Possibly preaching about Pokémon liberation?”

“Sorry kid,” one of the women shook her head.

“Wait,” another spoke up. “I think my sister sent me a message about some strangely-dressed people in Nacrene City.” She pulled out her phone and opened her messages, turning the screen so Makoto could look at the picture attached.

“That’s them!” Makoto gasped. _Nacrene City!? That isn’t too far; I can make it!_

A hand suddenly appeared between the woman and Makoto. The latter, at first, assumed it was Ryota trying to get a look, but the action was considerably rude. Makoto jumped back and saw a man he hadn’t seen before was responsible for the theft of the phone. The woman was about to raise a fuss when the man held a hand in front of her face.

“I’m not taking it,” he grouched, “just needed to see.”

He was tall and thin, with chin-length black hair that flared outward at the tips with a single strand sticking up, not too unlike Makoto’s. He wore a white button-up shirt and black tie, but both were unkept: the shirt untucked, and the tie loosened. He also wore open-toed sandals, which wouldn’t have been out-of-place somewhere such as Hoenn or Alola, but not here.

“Freaks,” he muttered softly, haphazardly tossing the phone back to its owner, who struggled to catch it.

“Hey!” Makoto scolded. “That was rude, and you don’t treat someone else’s belongings like that!”

The man, who had been in the process of walking away without another thought, froze and turned to glare at Makoto. “Like I care.”

“You should!” Panpour, emboldened by his Trainer’s anger, began chittering at the man.

“Who the hell are you?” the man sneered, completely turning around and removing his hands from his pockets. 

“I don’t have to tell you that!” Makoto crossed his arms and glared.

The man took a single, threatening step toward Makoto, but then found his path blocked by Ryota. He stopped, sizing up this new obstacle with a smirk. A hand began subtly sneaking toward his belt.

“I thought Gym Leaders were supposed to be the protectors of the region,” Ryota remarked, eyes narrowed in displeasure. “Some protector you’re being: bullying people in the market.”

“Wait, you’re the Gym Leader?” Makoto asked.

The man groaned and rolled his head in annoyance, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “What do you want?”

“_He_ wants a battle,” Ryota nodded toward Makoto. “For the Badge.”

The man (Yasuke, if Makoto recalled correctly) looked his potential opponent up and down, clearly not impressed. “And what would you have to offer in the battle? From what I’ve observed about you already, you’re too simple-minded.”

“I’m not simple!” Makoto argued, but Yasuke silenced him with an upraised hand.

“You display qualities of your typical hero wannabe— admirable, but not realistic.”

“Hero? I’m not a hero… and I wasn’t planning on being one.”

Yasuke rolled his shoulders in what might have been a shrug. “You’re pursuing this quest with nothing to gain or lose from its success or failure. In that way, you are the bystander who has entered the main narrative and has no business being there. Yet, there is something that drives you— perhaps a hope of becoming more than what you are? An inferiority complex? But you’re not arguing over your self-worth. Perhaps anxiety about your purpose in life?”

Makoto was shocked into silence as Yasuke effectively tore his entire character apart. As the layers were ripped away, not only was Yasuke analyzing him, but Makoto was forced to analyze himself. Why did he care about finding the Liberators so much? Because those International Officers had asked him to keep an eye out for them? But, looking back now, it was clear they were humoring him— the wide-eyed kid embarking on his first journey. Did he want to feel important? Did he have any place in this situation?

“Knock it off!” Ryota ordered. “Psychoanalyze him later. You’re just trying to get out of having to battle him.”

Yasuke frowned, displeased his plan had been figured out.

“What kind of Gym Leader doesn’t like battling?” Makoto pondered aloud.

“The kind who doesn’t have time for some Badge-less newbie,” Yasuke snarled. “Unfortunately, I have to abide by the rules; with the position comes the responsibilities. Fine then, you have your battle. I’ll be waiting, so don’t take too long. If you don’t show up by the end of the day, consider your challenge null and void.”

With that, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked away from them. The group of young women, who had been rendered silent by the interaction, broke from their stupor and left with an air of uncertainty. Makoto took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

“That was… intense.”

“I did try to warn you,” Ryota replied.

“Isn’t neurology about brain disease? Why would he know so much about behaviors?”

“Abnormal behaviors are usually the first indication of something wrong in the brain,” Ryota explained. “Recognize the behaviors and you have the warning signs. Understand the complexity of human psychology and establish a framework for how the brain functions.”

“It’s scary what a person who understands the mind can do,” Makoto trembled.

“Where’s that endless optimism that drove you to trust me at first sight? And train for days in the Dreamyard? And pushes you to find the Liberators? Don’t tell me Yasuke snatched it away without breaking a sweat.”

“U-um… I guess you’re right.”

“Maybe this is the catalyst you needed; something to push you to be better than you are. Yasuke has agreed to battle with you, and he’s acknowledged he needs to abide by the rules of the Unova League or risk losing his position.”

“But… do you think I’m ready?”

“I can’t answer that question for you,” Ryota reminded him.

“… I’m ready.”


	4. Make Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto prepares himself for his first Gym battle and vows to make it one worth remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Purrloin  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 4: Make Your Mark

The building before them held an air of grandeur, but not one befitting a League Gym; at least, from Makoto’s perspective. Then again, he hadn’t seen too many pictures of what the Gyms looked like. Some Gyms were hidden in plain sight (in a way) and part of the challenge was finding them. Others were out in the open clearly indicating their importance.

“Yasuke doesn’t like battling weak opponents,” said Ryota. “He feels they have little to offer in a battle. Experienced battlers are usually more observant, so they’re more likely to find the Gym. This building is a two-for-one deal.”

“Two-for-one?” Makoto repeated.

“It’s also a restaurant— a very good one, too.”

“Restaurant? Wait, I thought you liked fast food? This looks too fancy.”

“Fast food is comfort food,” Ryota replied dismissively. “But all food is good food.”

“You didn’t like those sweets from the marketplace.”

“Too much cinnamon.”

Makoto sighed and warily eyed the building. Now that he took a good look at it, there were some signs this building was a restaurant. The wide windows at the front offered a view inside, revealing white tablecloths. The doors were mostly glass with images imprinted around the border. He was used to cozy cafes with sandwich boards outside, the specials of the day written in chalk.

“Are they going to let us in dressed like this?” Makoto asked, gesturing to his and Ryota’s casual clothing.

“Since this doubles as a Gym, they can’t legally stop us,” they answered. 

Still, it was intimidating to push through those glass doors and suddenly be in an environment that clearly said this place was a black-tie affair. Thankfully, it was past lunch, so there were very few customers. The dining area was mostly full of employees tidying up for the oncoming dinner rush later. A few raised their heads to acknowledge Makoto and Ryota, then promptly ignored them since it was evident they were not customers.

“Where do we go?” Makoto whispered.

“Be observant,” Ryota whispered back.

Okay, that meant there had to be some sort of sign around here indicating where the entrance to the Gym portion of the building was. He looked around the room, hoping to see a Pokéball emblem or something obvious but just well-hidden. There was nothing on the few doors he could see, nor any sign on the floor. However, he did see a pair of large doors, not grander than any other and differing only in size.

_Be observant, huh? Well, I don’t see a clear sign, but these doors look different from the rest._

Confident in his choice, Makoto marched toward the double doors and pushed one open, only to realize he was about to stumble into the kitchen. Stuttering an apology (even though none of the cooks saw or heard him), he scurried back to Ryota’s side and realized he should have assumed his choice was wrong since his companion chose to stay in their position near the door. After all, Ryota had said they observed several of Yasuke’s battles. That meant they must know the correct path but wanted him to figure it out.

_Be observant… but of what? Of my surroundings?_ The employees offered no hints and continued ignoring him. The few customers glanced curiously in his direction but said nothing. There were no signs, no symbols, and his first choice was wrong. But…

_Ryota’s in my surroundings. He knows the answer and wants me to figure it out. What if he’s the answer? If I observe him, he’ll show me._

If that was the answer, Ryota was very good at hiding it. They purposefully wouldn’t hold eye contact with Makoto, even though he was blatantly staring at them. The resulting silence was awkward, but began to wear Ryota down, who clearly looked uncomfortable.

“Alright!” they shouted, nearly making Makoto jump. “It’s through that door!”

Makoto could have almost mistook the door for a bathroom, or a janitor’s closet, or even an office. It was completely inconspicuous, no distinguishing marks or anything to indicate is importance.

“Y’know, people are usually more subtle when they’re observing others for information,” Ryota griped.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Makoto teased, proud of himself despite having done it “wrong.”

He marched to the door, feeling more confident in his successful blunder. If he made this a regular occurrence, he would flourish despite his natural clumsiness. He had never thought about weaponizing it before.

Pushing the door open revealed a blank hallway lit by a row of lights overhead. Makoto hesitated, unsure about the place he was about to venture into. Ryota gently prodded between his shoulder blades and Panpour tugged at his hair, urging him forward. After taking a deep breath, Makoto began walking down the hallway, his and Ryota’s footsteps echoing off the walls. Even though the hall couldn’t have been longer than fifteen feet, it almost seemed to stretch on forever. At the other end was a door with three insignias representing the elemental-types of Fire, Water, and Grass.

“Each Gym usually specializes in one elemental-type,” Ryota explained. “What sets this Gym apart is its use of three types. Yasuke doesn’t care about specialization. In his mind, the battle isn’t worth fighting with only one type— all it takes is one Trainer with one Pokémon strong against that type. He prefers observing the Trainer in a true battle, and a battle isn’t a true battle unless there’s variation.”

“That’s understandable,” Makoto admitted. “So, what does he use again?”

“Since this is your first Gym, he will use his weakest Pokémon to balance the difficulty. I assume he’ll use his three Elemental Monkeys. Thus, he will have a Fire-, Water-, and Grass-type, all of similar power in strength. You have Panpour, who will be super-effective against his Pansear and neutral against his Panpour. So, I suggest you use Panpour to battle those two, since you’re more familiar with his battling style, and use Purrloin against Pansage.”

Ryota held out their hand and deposited Purrloin’s Pokéball in Makoto’s grasp. The latter grimaced slightly and stared at the Pokéball, grateful for his friend lending him the Pokémon, but also nervous about using it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryota said indifferently. “When you overthink, all you focus on is how everything can go wrong.”

_Maybe it’s time to start acting then,_ Makoto took a deep breath, slowly let it out, then pushed the door open.

They immediately found themselves in a small alcove. On either side were staircases leading up, but the rest of the room was in front of them. It was a large, open space, indicating this was the battleground for the Gym. It was decorated in strong crimson colors with gold trim. Above them, encircling the whole room, was a balcony the two staircases led to for spectators to watch. It was currently empty.

“Oh, you actually came.” There was an evident trace of annoyance in Yasuke’s voice, implying he had been hoping Makoto would back out of the challenge.

After heaving a tired sigh, Yasuke snapped the large textbook he had been reading shut and hauled himself out of the fancy plush chair he had been sitting in against the opposite wall. He gingerly laid the book on the seat of the chair, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and wearily made his way to Makoto.

“I am Yasuke Matsuda, Gym Leader of Striaton Gym. Unlike other Gyms in Unova, I do not specialize in one elemental type. Rather, I prefer true battle to test a Trainer’s worth.”

“Could you show a little enthusiasm?” Ryota complained.

“…No. Go to the balcony; this has nothing to do with you.”

Ryota narrowed their eyes at Yasuke but turned away without another comment. Makoto nervously smiled at them as they walked past him before turning his full attention to his opponent. On the surface, Yasuke emitted this aura of indifference. He didn’t feel Makoto had much to offer in a battle, and thus, nothing to offer for his observational skills. He had thoroughly torn Makoto’s character apart in the marketplace, so what else was there to examine?

_Okay,_ Makoto decided, _you think I’m so simple-minded you can pick me apart in a second? I’ll prove you wrong! I’ll make this a battle you’ll never forget!_

Yasuke’s bored expression lightened the slightest bit, his relaxed brow quirking. He had noticed Makoto’s look of determination and it surprised him enough to be noticeable. His expression carefully slipped back into place, but now there was an air of interest. He made a waving gesture for Makoto to back up and the two Trainers took their positions on the battlefield. Makoto glanced over his shoulder to see Ryota was standing on the balcony. They didn’t cheer but did offer an encouraging nod.

“Alright then,” Yasuke groaned. “Go, Pansear!”

The Fire-type monkey emerged from the flash of light, sizing up its opponent with the same bored expression as its Trainer. However, despite the indifference, Makoto knew this Pansear was one of Yasuke’s weaker Pokémon, since the latter had to follow the rules of the league and adjust the difficulty level for his challenger. 

“Alright Panpour, you ready for this?” he asked his partner. Panpour chirped happily and jumped down from his shoulder.

According to what Ryota and Makoto had discussed before, Panpour would have the type-advantage against Pansear. He could rely on Water-based attacks to do the most damage. Which meant Panpour’s Low Sweep wouldn’t matter as much for this battle; thus, he didn’t need to apply the Black Belt.

“Panpour, use Water Gun!” Makoto ordered. _Strike hard and fast!_

“Flame Burst,” Yasuke drawled as the column of water shot from Panpour’s mouth and barreled toward Pansear.

The Fire monkey unleashed its flames, connecting with the water and filling the room with steam and the sound of hissing and crackling. Both monkeys continued their attacks, one trying to reach the other, and the other deflecting the attack. Both were spent around the same time and ended their attacks, neither harmed.

“What!?” Makoto squawked. “B-but… Water is strong against Fire!”

“That may be so, but you can’t always rely on type-advantages,” Yasuke responded. “Especially when facing an experienced Trainer or strong Pokémon.”

_Crap! What do I do now?_ Makoto felt himself beginning to panic and mentally ran through what attacks he remembered Panpour knew. _Scratch, Water Gun, Bite, Low Sweep… uhh, Leer, Water…Sport._

Water Sport lowered the power of Fire-type attacks! If he had Panpour weaken Pansear’s breath-based attacks, the latter could only rely on physical ones, which would leave it open for Panpour’s Water-based attacks.

“Use Water Sport!” Makoto ordered.

Panpour raised his face upwards and breathed a spurt of water that crested and fell over the battlefield. Yasuke frowned, his calculating eyes darting around at the water covering the ground. The moisture in the air, especially in such an enclosed area, would prevent Pansear from unleashing the full power of its special attacks.

“Fury Swipes!” Yasuke directed, hoping a quick recovery would throw Makoto off.

Pansear rushed forward and nearly took Panpour by surprise, but the latter managed to react just in time by grabbing Pansear’s wrists, preventing it from slashing his face. Now both monkey Pokémon were deadlocked, ones wrists being held in the other’s hands, meaning neither could attack with their hands.

“Lick!” Yasuke shouted.

Pansear licked a long stripe up Panpour’s face, the latter shuddering as paralysis over took him. His grip on Pansear’s wrists tightened briefly, then began to loosen. The Fire monkey pulled one arm free and began working on the other, taking its time since Panpour was indisposed. 

“Panpour, shake it off!” Makoto yelled. “It’ll attack once it’s free! You need to break the paralysis!”

Panpour’s body flinched, his tail swiping side-to-side. With one great heave, he broke the paralysis and grabbed Pansear’s other wrist, preventing the Fire monkey from physically attacking. Pansear sneered and jumped up, kicking at Panpour’s face with its feet. The latter took the beating and bit down on Pansear’s foot, prompting another kick to the eye. Panpour cried out in pain, releasing his opponent’s foot, who began pummeling his face with both feet. Finally, Panpour could no longer take the onslaught and let go.

“Your Pokémon can take quite a beating,” Yasuke commented. He was holding his right elbow in his left hand, his right hand held thoughtfully against his lips as he observed the battle. 

“The face is a sensitive area, full of delicate organs and orifices. Most important of all… is the brain. If you rattle that sharply, your target will have difficulty functioning. That is why the body has evolved to protect the brain. Panpour took multiple beatings… and withstood them: that shows determination. He remains standing despite the pain he must be in: that shows strength.”

Pansear flicked its tail and wobbled its head back and forth as it watched Panpour closely. In contrast, Panpour stood still— although swaying the slightest bit, likely due to the aforementioned pain he took from the facial assault. Yet, he stood tall, refusing to be beaten down, and faced his opponent with a new sense of resolve. 

“Pansear, use Fury Swipes,” said Yasuke.

Unlike Purrloin, Pansear didn’t have claws, but Makoto now knew he couldn’t disregard that factor. Fury Swipes was Fury Swipes, whether the user had claws, nails, or talons… or not. It was all about the Pokémon’s natural energy forming the claws for them. Pansear was just as dangerous with or without claws.

_Okay, I used Water Sport, so Pansear’s Fire attacks won’t be as useful. Yasuke is relying on physical attacks instead, which won’t be affected by Water Sport. But… physical attacks will require Pansear to come close, which means Panpour can retaliate._

Pansear’s hands glowed as the claws formed and it rushed forward, ready to slice at Panpour. The latter kept his stalwart posture, watching as his opponent camE closer and closer. Common sense would tell him to move, to dodge the attack that was rapidly approaching him, but Panpour trusted his Trainer.

_Just… a little… closer._

“Water Gun!” Makoto shouted.

Pansear was going so fast it wasn’t able to stop or even turn away, too focused on its target. Panpour steadied his stance, opened his mouth, and unleashed his Water Gun attack directly. The energy-infused water washed over Pansear, stopping it in its tracks. The Fire monkey was pushed back, losing its footing and tumbling backward. Within the torrent, Makoto was able to see Pansear curl into a ball, trying to protect itself but was unable to, being surrounded by water.

When the torrent died out and the water dissipated into a shallow puddle across the floor, Pansear splayed out in defeat, still conscious but unable to continue battling. To give it some credit, the Pokémon did try to get to its feet, but that proved futile.

“Return,” said Yasuke, holding out his Pokéball at arms’ length. The red light connected with Pansear, converting it into data and retrieving it into the ball.

“Alright… not bad,” Yasuke admitted, although his tone indicated it was with extreme reluctance. “You noticed Fury Swipes would bring Pansear close and you waited until the distance was minimal to use Water Gun at full blast. That was… smart.”

“Thanks!” Makoto replied brightly, either missing or ignoring the look of exasperation on Yasuke’s face.

“Let’s keep this going,” Yasuke sighed, unclipping another Pokéball from his belt. At least he didn’t look bored out of his mind anymore. In fact, the quirk in his brow indicated he was very interested in what was happening.

From this second Pokéball came Pansage, the Pokémon Makoto knew he couldn’t use Panpour against— and perhaps Yasuke was aware of this. Panpour was clearly Makoto’s partner, and so Makoto would know him best and would know how to use him best in battle. Yasuke was trying to force Makoto to either use a different Pokémon (which he didn’t know if Makoto had another or not) or to get more creative. This wasn’t Yasuke trying to turn the odds in his favor to win the battle…

No, Yasuke wasn’t interested in winning; that never mattered. He wanted to experience battling. He wanted to observe the Trainers as they calculated what was the best move to make, as they struggled to keep their cool. He wanted to study the _human_ responses and actions, not the Pokémon. 

Using Pansage meant Makoto needed to step outside of his comfort zone— and Yasuke needed to see how he would behave when forced to do so. As much as Makoto wanted to deny him that pleasure of observation, simply out of some inner feeling of agitation toward the Gym Leader for how he’d been treating Makoto and Ryota, he also knew that wasn’t fair. Yasuke didn’t care about winning, which meant he wasn’t going put forth the effort. He wanted the reaction, not the victory. 

If he got to observe the reaction he wanted, the win or loss didn’t matter. Yasuke could give him the win since it didn’t matter to him. If Makoto gave him what he wanted, this battle didn’t need to be drawn out.

_Alright, you want to see what I’ll do when presented with this scenario. I’ll admit… I’m apprehensive about using Purrloin, but that’s what he wants. I’ll give it to him._

“Panpour, come back!” Makoto called. The Water monkey retreated back to his Trainer’s side as Makoto threw Ryota’s Pokéball, Purrloin emerging from the light.

Purrloin took a look around, appearing surprised when it saw Makoto would be the one commanding it but assumed a battling pose without a second thought. In return, Pansage also indicated it was ready to begin the battle, but perhaps with a little more enthusiasm than Pansear had shown. Did it know this was a battle worth fighting?

“Let the second round commence!” Yasuke announced.

_Okay, Purrloin knows mostly physically-based attacks and stat-effecting moves,_ Makoto thought to himself. _With no ranged attacks, Purrloin will need to get close and personal with Pansage, which leaves it open for retaliation. But… we can lower Pansage’s stats— at least, its attack stat._

“Purrloin, use Growl!” Makoto ordered.

The empty air almost rippled as the sound wave appeared from Purrloin’s mouth. Pansage’s stance weakened the smallest bit, but it was still very much aware of its opponent. A Purrloin probably wasn’t the most intimidating Pokémon, especially since the species presented themselves as cute Pokémon in order to let their target’s guard down and steal food from them. They lived in great numbers around this area, so Pansage must be familiar with them.

“Use Leech Seed,” Yasuke commanded.

From the stalk atop Pansage’s head, a seed was shot into the air and sprouted roots as it fell toward Purrloin. Purrloin attempted to dodge to the side, but the roots, with a mind of their own, burst to life and grabbed its limbs before it could flee. Now firmly rooted to the ground and having its energy sapped, Purrloin was at the mercy of Pansage.

“Vine Whip!” Pansage’s tail glowed faintly with energy as it dashed forward, prepared to strike Purrloin while it was trapped. 

“Fury Swipes!” Makoto shouted desperately. 

Purrloin’s claws collected energy and easily sliced through the roots of the Leech Seed. Pansage was too fast and Purrloin didn’t have time to run to completely dodge the attack; instead, it swung one paw and connected with Pansage’s tail, knocking it back and preventing it from delivering the full attack. Now that the two were facing one another in close proximity, the battle devolved into Scratch and Fury Swipes, both Pokémon nicking one another until the two broke apart covered in small wounds. Both trembled from the effort to remain standing, their chests heaving as they panted.

“Call Purrloin back!” Ryota suddenly shouted from the balcony above.

“Wh-what?” Makoto spluttered, taking his eyes off the halted battle to look upward at his friend. “Why? Neither have given up.”

“Purrloin’s too injured; call him back. A battle doesn’t end until one Pokémon has fainted. You won’t lose this round if you call him back, but you will if he faints.”

Makoto turned back to the Pokémon still in a standoff. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Purrloin’s body almost looked like it was… melting. His legs sagged and wavered, then reformed, leaving Makoto bewildered about what was happening. There was no way that was happening, so why did it look as if it were? Yasuke looked interested, shooting glances up toward Ryota as he observed Purrloin.

_No,_ Makoto firmly shook his head. _I’m just stressed. Ryota knows Purrloin the best— and he wouldn’t mislead me. If he says Purrloin needs to be pulled, then I’ll do it._

“Purrloin, return!” Unlike Panpour, who returned by placing himself beside his Trainer and out of the battle, Makoto returned Purrloin to its Pokéball. 

_This battle isn’t over though, and now all I have is Panpour. We need to finish Pansage off— which has the type advantage— then battle Yasuke’s Panpour._

He was feeling less confident about how this was going, but he also knew he couldn’t let the negative thoughts cloud his judgement. Pansage was clearly exhausted and injured while Panpour still had plenty of energy. 

“Alright Panpour, it’s all up to you,” said Makoto. “Wait!”

Makoto kneeled and pulled out the Black Belt from his backpack. Panpour might not have needed to use Low Sweep against Pansear, but he would need the power boost now. Makoto looped the length of black cloth around Panpour’s head several times so the tail ends wouldn’t drag and trip him. 

“Let’s do this,” Makoto whispered, offering an encouraging smile. 

“Pansage, use Vine Whip!” Yasuke ordered once the battle recommenced.

The Grass monkey launched itself forward, tail glowing with energy. Knowing the strike would be a powerful one, Panpour side-stepped and grabbed Pansage’s leg, taking care to avoid the tail that swung about violently. The abrupt stop in Pansage’s momentum combined with its trapped leg caused the Pokémon to fall to the floor. Despite its injuries, Pansage scrambled on all-fours and turned to face Panpour, the plant stalk on its head brightening as it readied another Leech Seed. Panpour panicked and unleashed a Water Gun attack, the torrent hitting his opponent directly and sending Pansage careening across the battlefield. 

Water-type attacks weren’t super-effective against Grass-types, but Pansage was already injured from its fight with Purrloin and being slammed into the wall did more damage than the water itself. To give it some credit, Pansage did stagger back to its feet before collapsing for the final time.

“Pansage is unable to battle,” Yasuke announced, returning the Pokémon to its Pokéball. “This is my last Pokémon I will use.”

After the brief flash of light, Panpour found himself facing a fellow Panpour across the battlefield. If it weren’t for the Black Belt, Makoto might have had some difficulty telling them apart in the heat of battle. For that he was thankful; that last thing he needed was to mistake Yasuke’s Panpour for his own and give the wrong orders.

“Let this final match commence,” said Yasuke.

“Use Low Sweep!” Makoto ordered immediately.

In that split second, Panpour weighed his options in how to deliver his attack. He would need to close the distance between himself and his opponent, which would give the latter time to prepare to defend or strike back. If he used his leg, the attack would have more power, but he would be more open for a counterattack. If he used his tail, the attack would be weaker, but he would have more distance to retreat. 

Panpour dashed forward, shifting his internal energy into his tail. The enemy Panpour tried to perform the same movement Panpour had done earlier with Pansage and attempted to sidestep the attack; however, Panpour wasn’t nearly as tired as Pansage had been. Panpour planted one foot firmly against the floor and threw himself into a spin using his body weight. His tail came around in a swinging arc, sweeping under his opponent’s legs and sending the other Panpour crashing to the ground. After knocking the latter down, Panpour quickly retreated to a safe distance.

“Great job!” Makoto cheered.

“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Yasuke scolded. “Use Double Team.”

If having two Panpour on the battlefield was confusing, having multiple copies was even more so. Makoto balked as his partner was surrounded. Double Team copies couldn’t attack or deal damage, but they provided cover for the actual opponent hidden among them. Unfortunately, Panpour’s Black Belt identified him among the copies, which meant he was unable to take advantage of being the same species and blend in. 

_Double Team copies disappear when they’re hit, and it doesn’t need to be a super-effective attack. If I have Panpour use a Water Gun attack against all of them, they’ll disappear, right?_ Makoto pondered.

His assumption proved correct: as the burst of water hit each copy, they fizzled out of existence. The only problem, however, was every Panpour on the battlefield aside from Makoto’s vanished. Yasuke’s Panpour was missing, having hidden itself among the copies to avoid detection, and then slipped away before Panpour’s Water Gun could reveal its presence.

“Where’d it go?” Makoto mumbled, looking around for the Pokémon. _My Panpour, Yasuke’s Panpour, Double Team Panpour— this is too confusing!_

His answer came from above as Yasuke’s Panpour crashed down on top of Panpour, knocking him into the floor. The former prepared to deliver a Fury Swipes to its defenseless opponent, but it was a grave mistake to assume Panpour was down-and-out. A clover-topped tail whipped up and slapped the enemy Panpour across the face and Panpour shoving himself to his feet knocked it the rest of the way off. 

“Low Sweep!” Makoto managed to collect himself after being shocked into silence by his partner’s ingenuity, but he also had to do his part.

This time, Panpour didn’t need to juggle his options. The enemy Panpour was still trying to collect itself; it wouldn’t have a chance to retaliate. Panpour took in a deep breath and spun his body, his leg, short but strong, carving an arc of dust in the floor as he swung about, connecting directly with his opponent’s side. The enemy Panpour gasped as the breath was violently knocked from its body. The strength of the kick pushed it back a couple feet, not nearly as impressive as Panpour’s Water Gun that finished the fight with Pansage, but still admirable. 

Yasuke’s Panpour didn’t even try to get back to its feet.

“This battle is over,” Yasuke stated, returning his Panpour. 

Makoto exhaled a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. It was over; he had just finished his first official Gym battle… and he won. 

“I won,” he whispered.

“Okay, I’ll admit it,” Yasuke drawled, sauntering toward Makoto with his hands in his pockets. “That was more interesting than I thought it would be. So many newbies just run headfirst into battle using physical attacks, but you were different: you strategized. You used Water Sport to lower Pansear’s Fire attacks, and a power-boosting item to increase Panpour’s attack stat for Low Sweep. This was stimulating— take your Badge.”

He pulled a Trio Badge from his pocket and haphazardly tossed it at Makoto, who struggled to catch it but managed not to embarrass himself. Makoto held the Badge in the flat of his palm, staring at it in rapt fascination.

“Thank you!” he said to Yasuke, his face beaming brightly.

“Don’t thank me! I didn’t want you to have it!” Yasuke retorted, his face soured with indignation. “Just because you’ve impressed me doesn’t mean I view you differently. If you want to lose that complex, you have to work at it. Don’t relapse.”

Makoto didn’t seem to be paying attention anyway, too excited about his victory. “Ryota! Ryota! I did it! I won a Gym battle! I got a Badge!”

But Ryota was gone.


	5. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Ryota has disappeared during the battle, Makoto finds them confronting two interesting individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 5: For Now

“Huh?” Makoto stared blankly at the now-empty balcony above. “Ryota? Are you there?” When no one responded or stepped out from the alcove where the stairs leading to the balcony were, panic began to swell inside Makoto’s chest.

“Did you see where he went?” he asked Yasuke, trying (and failing) to keep the dread out of his voice.

“No, I’m not his babysitter,” Yasuke spat. “This sounds like a ‘you’ problem.” 

_When did he leave?_ Makoto wondered. _He left before my challenge was over— and he left Purrloin behind!_

Ryota wouldn’t disappear for no reason, right? Something must have happened, something important. Something so important, Ryota would leave their Pokémon behind and wouldn’t stay long enough to find out if Makoto actually won his Gym challenge. 

_If something’s that important, it must be serious. He might need help! I have to find him!_

“Thanks for the Badge!” Makoto shouted over his shoulder to Yasuke as he dashed for exit. “Sorry I can’t stay!”

“I don’t want you to stay!” Yasuke rebuked. Makoto might have made the battle interesting, but that didn’t mean Yasuke was willing to put up with him longer than necessary. 

Despite the battle feeling as if it had lasted a lifetime, based on the emptiness of the restaurant, an hour hadn’t even passed since Makoto entered the building. Some of the workers jumped in alarm when he burst through the inconspicuous door, one strap of his backpack sliding down his shoulder and Panpour struggling to hold onto jacket.

“Did you see the boy I came in with?” he asked, so flustered and out of breath he must have looked like a madman. 

“N-no,” one of the busboys managed to stammer out after the shock had worn off.

_Where could he have gone!?_ Makoto raced out of the building, the door bouncing harshly against its frame as it slammed shut. Clearly, it was not designed to be shut in such a manner and, if he weren’t in such a panic, he might have winced or apologized to no one for his rough handling.

At first, he had no idea where to start looking. Striaton City wasn’t the largest city in Unova by far, but it was much bigger than Nuvema and Accumula. He also wasn’t as familiar with it as he was with the latter two. However, when the scant aroma of vanilla and cinnamon wafted on a gentle breeze, he decided to try the marketplace first. Perhaps Ryota became hungry during the battle? Maybe they didn’t have any snacks on them and the restaurant was too expensive or wouldn’t serve them without the proper attire. Ryota said the workers couldn’t legally stop them from walking through, but the building also functioning as a Gym had nothing to do with the rules the restaurant had established.

But, before he made the trek to the marketplace, he decided to make a quick stop at the Pokémon Center. Panpour was holding onto his shoulder, but barely, and it would be inconsiderate to return Purrloin without healing it after Ryota graciously let him borrow it. 

After a quick healing, Makoto was running between the stalls at the marketplace, dodging patrons and knocking elbows of others, throwing brief apologies over his shoulder. He decided to follow his nose and sniff out the tables selling food. He may not have known Ryota long, but the latter’s love of food was definitely not a secret. 

And yet his frantic scampering up and down the rows of tables yielded no sign of his friend.

“Where else could he have gone?” Makoto said to Panpour. “He wouldn’t just abandon us, right? Especially since we still have Purrloin. Ryota wouldn’t do that!”

He could check the fast-food restaurant Ryota had been frequenting during their training, but he didn’t know how long his friend had been missing. There was a chance, if Ryota had gone to the restaurant, they already had their food and might be returning to the Gym, only to arrive and find Makoto had left. It was in this moment, Makoto realized he didn’t have Ryota’s contact info, nor did he know if the latter even had a Xtransceiver.

_We’ve spent these last couple of days together all the time; I didn’t think about it since we haven’t been apart while training._

With that thought, he had another idea of where Ryota could have possibly gone, but it didn’t make any sense for them to be there. Then again, it didn’t make sense for Ryota to just leave in the middle of Makoto’s battle, and without Purrloin. So, maybe he shouldn’t disregard the location just because he thought it was unlikely.

_I have no other options. Might as well give it a try._

The cracked and broken road to the Dreamyard revealed no evidence Ryota had come this way, but Makoto wasn’t an expert tracker or investigator. Still, he at least thought he would find a misplaced food wrapper or something. 

“Ryota!” he called out, straining to hear a response. He froze when something occurred to him: there was no response, but also no sounds.

All the other times he and Ryota had been on this road, the surrounding forests were alive with the noises of Pokémon and the wind in the trees. Now, however, everything was eerily quiet, as if all the life had been vanished. Makoto fearfully looked around, desperate to see a fleeting glance of a Purrloin, Patrat, or Pidove in the forest. 

“Ryota!” he called again, a little more frantic. For some reason he couldn’t understand, he didn’t want to be here. “Ryota! Where are you!?”

Perhaps he was letting his mind run wild with scenarios and fuel his panic, but once the adrenaline started, logic didn’t matter much anymore. Makoto began running across the shattered asphalt, his footsteps slamming against the pavement echoing into an empty sky. 

“Stop it!”

Makoto slid to a halt and almost tumbled to the ground. The shout had come from close by and had clearly been Ryota. They were here, and it sounded like they could be in danger.

“Ryota!” Makoto broke into a sprint, finally emerging into the opening of the forest where the ruins of the Dreamyard lay. 

There was Ryota, confronting two individuals wearing familiar, matching outfits. One of them was a thin man with dark hair and matching eyes, while the other had lighter hair and a much more muscular build. Ryota was clearly outnumbered and outmatched but continued to stand their ground. A Munna was levitating near the ground close by, making small noises of fear.

“We have to collect the Dream Mist!” the thin man shouted.

“You can’t force it!” Ryota argued back.

“Ryota!” Makoto ran to his friend’s side, too focused on making sure they were okay to consider the potential opponents they were facing. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Makoto?” Ryota’s expression was one of surprise, as if they were shocked he had come to their aid. “What are you doing here?”

“You disappeared from the Gym. I didn’t know where you went. You even left Purrloin behind!”

The Munna let out a coo of happiness and began floating towards Makoto, who recoiled in fear of his dreams being eaten. He flailed his arms and tried to cover his head as the floral-printed Pokémon orbited around him. Panpour scolded Munna and swiped at it to try and keep it back.

“Must have tasty dreams,” the muscular man muttered.

“We’ve been sent to retrieve Dream Mist,” the thin man stated firmly. “The Munna of this area have been feeding upon the dreams of the people of Striaton. We must judge their worth.”

“But you _can’t_ force it!” Ryota reiterated. “Munna give Dream Mist willingly, you can’t take it from them.”

“Were you hurting this Pokémon?” Makoto snapped, pausing his fearful floundering to rebuke the two individuals.

“We have orders,” the thin man replied bluntly.

“You’re Liberators! You’re not supposed to hurt Pokémon!”

The thin man narrowed his eyes at Makoto. “What do you know of our ways? Nothing! Both of you should stay out of situations that have nothing to do with you.”

“I won’t stand by and let you hurt this Pokémon,” Makoto declared, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. “I thought you guys were nice, but now I see you’re nothing but bullies. How can you claim to want equality for Pokémon, then turn around and do something like this? I thought…” his voice faltered, strained by the sorrow he was feeling. “And Kyoko was so kind.”

Both men flinched when he mentioned Kyoko by name, and though Makoto failed to notice, Ryota did. Munna must have sensed Makoto’s sadness and began cooing at him, playfully nudging a small foot against his cheek.

“Eigo, we should leave,” the muscular man whispered. “I don’t know why you volunteered us for this stupid task.”

“Because we need the Dream Mist to judge the people of Striaton!” the thin man, Eigo, hissed back. “Dream Mist reveals the true inner self. We need to know their genuine feelings about Pokémon and whether they’re receptive to our message.”

“This isn’t the way to do it,” Ryota growled. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“You’re one to talk!” Eigo barked, taking a threatening step forward.

Makoto was proud of his reflexes during this stressful situation. Once he saw Eigo was willing to escalate, he protectively held out an arm in front of Ryota and released Purrloin from its Pokéball. Panpour jumped down from his Trainer’s shoulder and poised himself for battle. A Purrloin, Panpour, and skinny, half-grown teenager weren’t the most intimidating bodyguards, especially in comparison to the muscular man— although, he did look disinterested in the confrontation and perhaps wouldn’t be willing to throw himself in the fray. Makoto tensed, ready to fight alongside his partner, but then Munna floated in front of him, staring directly at Eigo.

“She’ll eat your dreams,” Ryota stated. “She’ll reveal your innermost thoughts. What do you hope to accomplish for yourself? Do you want others knowing that?”

That was enough to take the fight out of Eigo. He sputtered and balked before stepping back, his shaking fists clenched at his sides. The muscular man wearily looked at him before sighing and shaking his head.

“I don’t know why I bothered coming with you.”

“You could have stopped him,” Makoto said in an accusatory tone.

“I’m not the one on trial here,” the man replied. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Standing by and doing nothing to stop it makes you just as guilty,” Ryota rebuked him.

The muscular man scoffed. “Whatever. Let’s go, Eigo.”

The two edged around Makoto, Ryota, and the Pokémon, clearly apprehensive but not willing to let themselves be intimidated by such lowly opponents. Makoto stayed close to Ryota, both out of protectiveness and fearfulness. He stayed by his friend’s side until the two Liberators vanished in the distance, then let out a squeak and collapsed to the dirt after his trembling legs finally gave out.

“That was scary!” he whimpered. 

“You did fine,” Ryota reassured him. “Y’know, you didn’t have to do that.”

“What do you mean? That guy was willing to attack you! I wasn’t just going to leave you there: you were in danger.”

Munna floated in front of Makoto’s face, the latter remembering she was there and panicking once more. He floundered into a backward somersault and managed to briefly get to his feet before stumbling onto his backside. Munna appeared to be amused by his antics and floated closer.

“She’s not going to hurt you,” said Ryota. “Why are you being so weird?”

“I-I just… I don’t want her eating my dreams,” Makoto stammered.

“They’re not malicious creatures, but you must have particularly tasty dreams considering how much she seems to like you.”

_Tasty dreams?_ “What about them makes them tasty?”

“It’s difficult to say, but I would guess dreams about aspirations and hope. Dreams from people who have ambitions for greater things.”

“That doesn’t sound like me,” Makoto mumbled to himself.

Munna cooed at him, as if she were trying to comfort him, then began to exude a faint mist. The mist was a pastel pink color at first, then darkened to magenta and shifted gradually between magenta and a royal purple color. Makoto gaped in amazement at the mist and curiously reached out to touch it, but it was intangible, and his hand went right through.

“What is this?” he asked, mesmerized. A hazy image began to take shape in the center of the misty cloud, but it was too blurred for him to see it properly.

“It’s Dream Mist,” Ryota answered. They procured an empty water bottle from their bag and swiped the bottle through the cloud. Once a small mount of the mist was caught, the rest began to funnel into the bottle until all of it was captured.

“This is what those guys wanted?” Makoto stood up and gently took the bottle from Ryota, shaking it slightly like a snow globe so he could watch the mist inside churn around. “Why is it so important?”

“Dream Mist reveals the inner dreams of someone: their true beliefs and thoughts. Didn’t you hear Eigo? He said they needed Dream Mist created by the Munna of this area so they could judge if the people of Striaton would be receptive to the Liberators’ message.”

“So what? They’re going to release Munna into the area of each town to harvest dreams?”

“I guess it’s better than having a survey. More truthful answers, too.”

“It’s still invasive. So, what do we do with it?”

“Munna gave it to you; you decide.”

Makoto balked and stared at the bottle full of Dream Mist. This was someone’s dreams, their innermost hopes, thoughts, and beliefs. It felt wrong to take this, no matter how valuable it could be. 

“I… I don’t want it,” he confessed. “If I release it, will it disappear?”

“It will fade, yes,” Ryota confirmed.

“That seems like a waste, though. Do you want it? You obviously know more about it than I do.”

“I will take it if you don’t want it.”

Makoto gifted the bottle full of mist back to his friend and felt as if a burden had just been lifted from his shoulders. Holding a person’s dreams in his hand was oddly strenuous, as if the responsibility was too much for one to handle. Ryota didn’t seem to mind though, preferring to nonchalantly pocket the bottle into their bag.

“Oh!” Makoto remembered the life-changing event that occurred earlier that day and rifled through his bag to find his new Trio Badge. “Look Ryota! I did it! My first Gym battle and I won!”

“That’s great,” Ryota replied, a little daunted by his exuberance. “I guess this is real beginning of your journey, huh?” 

“Maybe this _is_ the start of something big.” Makoto said this aloud, but something about his whimsical tone and the expression on his face told Ryota he was speaking more to himself. “Okay! Shall we continue?’

“Continue?” Ryota repeated in confusion.

“That woman in the marketplace said the Liberators are in Nacrene City— well, except for those two, I guess. And the next Gym is in Nacrene, so we should get on the road.”

“Um…” Ryota looked away. “There’s something I need to take care of here.”

“Okay, that’s no big deal. Let’s run your errand and then get going.”

Ryota frowned, the guilt eating at their insides as they observed Makoto’s beaming smile and joyful expression. “It’s probably best that you go on ahead.”

“Huh?” Makoto’s expression fell in an instant. “What do you mean? You don’t want to travel together?”

“No, I want to travel with you. I’ve never met someone so genuinely friendly. You’re the first person who treated me… like I mattered.”

“Really?” Makoto’s expression shifted; it was still crestfallen, but now it was because he sympathized with how Ryota was feeling. “Do you promise to meet me in Nacrene?”

“Of course,” Ryota promised. “I’ll see you there.”

Makoto didn’t look happy at the prospect of them splitting up but appeared comforted by Ryota’s vow to reunite in Nacrene City. He frowned and reached for his belt, unclipping Purrloin’s Pokéball and returning it to its Trainer. 

“Thanks for loaning him to me.”

“No problem. Don’t worry, you’ll have a full team in no time, and then people like Yasuke won’t be an issue anymore.”

“He was actually sort of courteous at the end,” Makoto revealed. “Didn’t make up for his behavior the rest of the time though. I guess… this is goodbye?”

“For now,” said Ryota. “I’ll see you in Nacrene City.”

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled, but it looked forced. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

Ryota waved Makoto farewell as he and Panpour left the Dreamyard via the broken road. The water bottle full of Dream Mist felt as if it were weighing their bag down. They were lucky Makoto hadn’t been able to see the dreams of who this mist had been harvested from. They were also lucky Makoto hadn’t recognized this particular Munna, especially since he was already acquainted with Kyoko.

“We should return to Kyoko,” Ryota suggested to Munna. “Eigo certainly isn’t very perceptive if he can’t recognize you.”

Purrloin let out a mewing sound, wearily waved its front limbs.

“Right,” Ryota agreed. “You can relax now.”

Purrloin suddenly collapsed into a pile, its body morphing and shifting until the cat Pokémon was no longer there. In its place, the pile turned into a pink, gum-like, gelatinous material and partially reformed into something somewhat resembling a body. Ditto frowned at its Trainer, displeased with having to maintain the form for so long.

“Sorry,” Ryota apologized. “I know it’s hard, but you’re the one who decided to show yourself to him as a Purrloin. We can’t let him know… not yet. He seems trustworthy, but… Look, we’ll tell him later, okay? For now, let’s get this Dream Mist to Kyoko. She’s been waiting for days.”

*

A few hours after Ryota left with Ditto and Munna, two other individuals arrived to the Dreamyard. After the Liberators had left, life gradually returned to the Dreamyard, which was once more alive with the sounds of wind in the trees and wild Pokémon. The orange light of the setting sun behind the forest cast long, dark shadows against the crumbling stone walls. Here and there were rotten fenceposts lying on the ground either in one piece or shattered into wood chips.

“Did a battle happen here?” Koichi wondered aloud, nudging one of the fenceposts with the toe of his shoe.

“The locals said kids come here to train,” Jin responded. 

As Koichi continued examining the fence posts, Jin focused more on the several footprints in the dirt. Given this was a training ground, it was logical to assume there would be numerous varied prints from the different people passing through, but he saw two sets that caught his eye. Different sizes, indicating two separate people, but the same tread pattern, indicating the same type of footwear. 

Jin had already seen this tread before: at the campsite outside of Striaton.

“Two of them were here,” said Jin. “One noticeably bigger than the other.”

“A guardian?” Koichi wondered. “Some muscle for backup in case things go wrong?”

“Then they’re expecting things to go wrong,” Jin concluded.

“Not everyone is so welcoming to the message they’re trying to spread.” Koichi frowned as he strode toward Jin, who was crouched so he could examine the footprints. Koichi narrowed his eyes at two other human footprints, with two other sets of prints that were clearly Pokémon— small ones too.

“Look here,” Koichi pointed the prints out. “Directly across from the ones you’re looking at.”

“So what?” Jin replied uncaringly. 

“Pokémon prints too. Looks to me like someone confronted these two here… but no Pokémon prints near the matching prints.”

“They didn’t have Pokémon,” Jin realized. “That might be why the big guy was needed. Young children are allowed to wander because they’re protected by Pokémon, but if these guys didn’t have any, they would only have their own physical strength.”

“These two,” Koichi pointed to the non-matching treads, “were distrustful toward the Liberators. Look at the Pokémon prints: directly in front of their Trainers, putting themselves between their Trainers and the perceived danger.”

“That could just be where the Pokémon decided to stand,” Jin refuted.

“Then we would see more prints.” Jin finally looked up from the footprints and raised a brow at Koichi, prompting his partner to continue the explanation. “A relaxed Pokémon would wander or shift their weight between their feet— like a bored child. These two stayed in one position.”

“Then explain this.” Now that Koichi had roused Jin’s interest, the latter was taking a closer look at the Pokémon prints, which was good, since he was usually more perceptive. His outstretched finger traced an imaginary line around what almost looked like an imprint of a puddle over one set of pawprints.

“It’s dry,” Koichi realized after gently touching the strange imprint. “It looks like a puddle though, something… amorphous.”

“It’s over this set of prints, but not the other. And although there’s prints indicating the Liberators and the two Trainers came and went, there’s only one set for the Pokémon each.”

“They were returned to their Pokéballs or they rode out on their Trainers’ shoulders,” Koichi determined. “Lots of small Pokémon do that and these guys didn’t look big.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to indicate his snoozing Slakoth.

Jin frowned but took pictures of the two Trainers’ footprints and their Pokémon. His main focus was the prints of the Liberators, but Koichi’s commentary about the other prints had forced him to consider their importance. Still, in his mind, this was merely two Trainers confronting some suspicious individuals.

*

“I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t be coming.”

“Hello to you too,” Ryota snapped.

Kyoko observed them with a guarded expression, one arm reaching out to gesture for Munna to return to her side. The little floral-print Pokémon gladly did so, not intimidated by her Trainer’s countenance. Kyoko re-crossed her arms and leaned her back against a tree.

“Yes, I’m sure you’d rather be with the rest of your gang, but you get to stare at my pretty face instead,” Ryota growled.

“Please hand over whatever it is you wanted to give me,” Kyoko instructed. “And yes, you are correct, I would rather be with the rest of my group. However… I know you, and I know you wouldn’t ask to meet up unless it was important.”

“You’re right about that.” Ryota reached into their bag and pulled out the water bottle. Kyoko’s eyes widened the tiniest bit, indicating her interest.

“Ah, I see.” She pushed off the tree truck with her shoulders and approached Ryota, holding one hand out to accept the bottle.

“Not so fast,” Ryota held the bottle back, their eyes hardened with defiance. “Tell me how he’s doing.”

Kyoko’s expression didn’t change, but the muscles in her fingers tightened. She calmly dropped her arm but didn’t step back or forward. Ryota kept the bottle in sight, drawn closely to their body. They were willing to give her the bottle, but they weren’t going to without hearing what they wanted.

“He’s the same as he ever was,” Kyoko responded. “You know how he is.”

“Yes, _I_ know how he is. I understand him.” Their arm relaxed, the hand holding the bottle bouncing against their leg. “Kyoko, why are you doing this? Let him go.”

“He’s too important,” she answered firmly. “Why don’t you come back to us? You belong with us.”

“I don’t belong anywhere,” Ryota retorted. “Has he been sleeping? Eating?”

“Of course, we wouldn’t let anything happen to him— _I_ wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

The two stared at one another in tense silence for a few minutes before Ryota threw the bottle underhanded to Kyoko. She caught it with both hands and held the bottle up, scrutinizing its contents. The purple-pink mist swirled and churned delicately, a hazy image taking shape in the center. Kyoko stared harder, twisting the bottle to get a better look, before the smallest smile quirked her lips and she let out a breath of relief.

“I knew he was promising,” she whispered.

“He’s been tracking you guys,” Ryota revealed, “though he’s not very good at it. He’s going to Nacrene City.”

“Tonight?”

“No, in the morning.”

“Good, I shall meet him on the way.”

“What do you hope to accomplish?” Ryota asked.

“He’s a promising young Trainer who clearly has ambitions even if he doesn’t quite realize it. He was open to our message even if he didn’t completely agree with it. Makoto is exactly the kind of person we want as a shining example.”

Ryota’s jaw tightened. “If you do anything to him…”

“…You care about him,” Kyoko realized. “I do too. Look at this Dream Mist; there is not a malicious bone in that boy’s body. He’s capable of great things.”

“Great enough to be a Hero?”

“…That’s not my judgement to make.”

“But you’re intelligent enough, make the judgement yourself.”

“In a perfect world… yes, he could be a Hero.”

Ryota stared at her for a couple moments before turning away and leaving without bidding farewell. Kyoko watched them leave, not bothered by the rude departure, tightly holding the bottle of Dream Mist. Even when she wasn’t watching it, the mist continued to twirl and show faint images. It showed a vision of two men: one dark-haired and wearing a trenchcoat, the other light-haired with a wide-brimmed hat.

The image faded before she could see it.


	6. Speaking in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his journey to Nacrene City, Makoto runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 6: Speaking in the Dark

Makoto and Panpour emerged from the Striaton Pokémon Center feeling reinvigorated. The previous day’s events had been weary but a good night’s sleep and hearty breakfast had recharged their batteries and they were raring to go. The Trio Badge was pinned to the inside of his jacket. He worried if he displayed it there was a chance it could get knocked loose; besides, he didn’t want to flaunt it for the world to see. That would be impolite.

“Okay…” Makoto exhaled after stretching his arms, his upper back cracking with a satisfying pop. “To get to Nacrene City, we have to go through Route 3. That is… this way?”

Panpour frowned at his Trainer, his expression clearly stating, “_Really?_”

Makoto smiled nervously. He would offer a shrug, but Panpour was currently on his shoulder; the movement could knock him off. Unlike Accumula Town, he hadn’t been here as many times and wasn’t as familiar with the layout. However, there were usually large signs to indicate where the Routes, the primary lanes Trainers used to travel from city to city, were located. 

With little idea of where he should go, Makoto stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and began to wander. He did, however, take into account Ryota’s words of wisdom: be observant. The Routes were the paths of the Pokémon Trainers, connecting towns and cities in the most direct way. There would be clear indicators of their location, so, all he had to do was search the outskirts of Striaton and he would find Route 3.

Instead of a sign, he found something he hadn’t expected. It was a park, but was maintained like a garden for some fancy, private estate. There were hedges and topiary meticulously maintained to the last twig and leaf. A gorgeous fountain was the centerpiece, people and Pokémon mingling around the rim. 

“Wow!” Makoto marveled. He would have spent more time admiring the garden had he not noticed the trellis.

A large wooden trellis with vines sashaying through the slats sat on one side of the vast garden. Nailed to the top was a large sign with a 3 carved into it. One didn’t need to be observant to figure out where the path through the trellis led. 

“I like it when things are laid out nice and clear,” said Makoto. He readjusted the straps of his backpack and walked under the trellis.

The further he went, the fainter the voices of the park’s patrons became. Soon, the din of the city faded as the road and the surroundings became more rural. The peace and quiet of nature set back in, but the existence of civilization was not quite gone. He heard a loud squeal followed by the shrill laughter of children. He sped up his pace, confused as to why there were such young-sounding children this far out from the main city hub, even this far out from the park. Sure, children could wander if they had Pokémon protecting them, but it was still considered irresponsible to leave young children unattended. 

The road curved and revealed a quaint building. Over the top of the low fence, he could see a playground and children chasing one another. It seemed strange to have a daycare located outside of Striaton, but it appeared to be a nice facility. 

“Pokémon!” One of the children had noticed him and was rushing toward the gate to the playground. “Can we see your Pokémon, mister?”

“Wha-what?” Makoto stammered. He had no issue with letting children look at Panpour, but now he suddenly had a crowd coming at him. Panpour jumped to the top of his Trainer’s head, avoiding the little hands trying to grab at him.

“Wait! Kids, stop!” he begged, trying to avoid being knocked over by the overexcited children.

“What kind of Pokémon is that?”

“Does it know any attacks?”

“What type is it?”

“Can it evolve?”

Makoto fought the grabby hands for as long as he could before he fell over and Panpour was within perfect grabbing distance. The Water monkey was snatched off his Trainer’s head and found himself poked, prodded, and pulled. If he were any less patient, he might have blasted them all with a Water Gun, but they were just children, and Pokémon were resilient anyway.

“Whoa-whoa! Calm down everyone!” Makoto yelped, grabbing Panpour and holding him up like he just rescued him from drowning. “We’re not here to play.”

“We know that,” one of the children replied. “You’re gonna leave your Pokémon at the Daycare, right?”

“Daycare?” Makoto repeated, looking toward the building. Only now was he seeing the smaller one beside it, several Pokémon running around beyond the white picket fence. “_Pokémon_ Daycare?”

“Yeah, people leave their Pokémon there, so they get stronger. And if they leave two Pokémon, they can breed and have eggs.”

That’s right, Pokémon breeding was a lucrative business, and was considered an art. People would pay a lot of money for baby Pokémon with perfect stats, abilities, even moves they know straight from the egg, inherited from their parents. A Pokémon could be bred to be perfect at anything: the perfect battler, the perfect performer, the perfect guardian, the perfect companion, even the perfect breeder to produce more of the former. 

However, professional Pokémon breeders usually had their own facilities since they could be hired, and the appearance of their facilities were usually one the deciding factors in whether a client chose to use them. This place looked small and quaint, and there were several different kinds of Pokémon, no two were the same species. Makoto knew two different Pokémon could breed if, first, they were capable, and second, they shared an Egg Group. Breeding between Egg Groups allowed for certain moves and attacks to be passed to a Pokémon that, under normal circumstances, couldn’t learn them, either at all or at that level. That’s why they were known as Egg Moves.

But, these children had referred to that building as a daycare, and said _if_ a Trainer left two Pokémon, there was a chance they would breed. That hinted this building’s primary use was not for breeding but for care, which made sense. The notable breeders usually had very large facilities and a lot more security to ward off thieves, and, although the breeding facility could be in the country for privacy, they also usually had offices or contacts in large cities.

“Maybe not right now,” Makoto responded. “We’re just passing through.”

“Will you stay and play for a little bit?” a little girl asked. “We’re not allowed to play with the Pokémon unless the owners give permission.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I have some people I’m meeting up with in Nacrene City.”

“Look at that!” one of the other children shouted, pointing at Makoto’s chest. During the brief scuffle to rescue Panpour, Makoto’s jacket had partially come open, revealing the Trio Badge pinned to the inside. “That’s a Gym Badge! Are you a real Pokémon Trainer?”

“U-um yeah.” _Didn’t realize you could be a fake Pokémon Trainer._

“Ask him! Ask him!” they all urged one another.

“Ask me what?”

Before the children could explain what they were so excited to ask him, a woman emerged from the daycare building (the one for humans) and called them back. The children looked disappointed but willingly returned to the building. Makoto couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as he watched the children enter the building, but then flinched and recoiled when the woman gave him a suspicious glare.

_No point hanging around; that would just make me look like a creep._

The road continued onward past the daycare, but, according to the map in his Xtransceiver, he didn’t want to keep following the road. Sure, the road was part of the Route, but in this case, unlike Route 1 and 2, it wasn’t the complete Route. While the Routes were the main pathways of the Trainers, that didn’t always coincide with how the rest of the world moved. The road itself veered off, but his path continued onward, turning into dirt and splitting two ways. One split went up the hill toward a rocky mound, while the other turned left and disappeared beyond the tree line.

He wasn’t sure which was the correct way to go but taking the higher ground could offer a better vantage point of the area. With that in mind, he chose the straight path. Immediately after climbing the flight of stairs, the path turned right and walked parallel with the rocky mound. Makoto wouldn’t go as far as to call it a mountain, more like a hill, but between the draping of grass, moss, and trees roots, he could see the mound was made of thick rock and not dirt.

Then the path ended, but Makoto stopped walking before he reached that point, freezing out of shock.

Where the dirt path faded into wild grass, Kyoko stood beside a young girl who looked absolutely distraught. Neither noticed Makoto had stumbled upon them for a few minutes, but Kyoko eventually glanced up and saw him. At first, Makoto thought she would be as shocked to see him as he was to see her; however, she barely reacted and only gestured for him to approach.

“Hello Makoto,” she greeted.

“Uh… u-um, hello,” he stammered out. “It’s nice to see you again?”

“You don’t sound very sure of that.”

“S-sorry.”

Before he could express his embarrassment, Kyoko’s Munna appeared in front of his face, causing him to yelp and jump back. Munna seemed amused by his antics and made a noise that was clearly laughter. For a moment, Makoto’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he studied her closely. He had met her the first time in Accumula Town, then there was the Munna in the Dreamyard, but based on the two Liberators’ conversation, he assumed that Munna was a wild one living in the area. But… a thought was beginning to take form.

His supposition was interrupted by the little girl sniffling loudly. All thought screeched to a halt and he turned his attention onto her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently, bending his knees so he was more at her level.

“She was exploring Wellspring Cave with her Drilbur, but they were separated,” Kyoko explained. She pointed across from the trio toward a cave opening in the side of rocky mound. 

“I’m the only one of my friends who has their own Pokémon,” the girl sobbed. “I was trying to be brave and all grown-up, but I’m a terrible Trainer! What kind of Trainer loses their Pokémon!?”

“C-calm down!” Makoto fretted. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“Technically, it is,” Kyoko pointed out.

Makoto let out a choked breath and grabbed Kyoko by the shoulder, turning her away from the girl so he could fiercely whisper, “That may be so, but you don’t say that when you’re trying to comfort someone! She’s just a little girl!”

“But not too young to take responsibility for her own faults,” she stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Wha— I—,” Makoto took in a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay… that’s _true_, but she clearly acknowledges she’s at fault and pointing that out isn’t going to improve the situation. It’s more like… rubbing it in her face.”

“The truth can be cruel sometimes.”

“Yes, it can,” he agreed. “But, in this case, telling a little white lie is better than pointing out the truth.”

“’Little white lie,’” Kyoko repeated scornfully. “I prefer living in the real world and, sometimes, the truth hurts, but it’s better than needlessly lying to someone.”

“Just… let me handle this.”

He let go of her shoulder, only now realizing how surprising it was she had let him grab onto her at all. The little girl had stopped audibly sobbing but was watching the two of them with tear-filled eyes. Panpour jumped down from Makoto’s shoulder and approached her, holding his arms out. The girl accepted his offer of a hug and tightly held him in her arms. Unlike his reaction to the children at the daycare poking and prodding him, Panpour remained calm and still while the girl hugged him.

“Hey, sweetie, look at this.” Makoto held open his jacket to show her the Trio Badge. “Do you know what that is?”

“A Gym Badge,” she answered.

“That’s right. That means I’m a Pokémon Trainer. I’ll find your Drilbur for you.”

“Really!?”

Kyoko frowned and looked toward the cave entrance. “I do not know how extensive the cave system is, but there is a good chance you will get lost.”

“You don’t have a lot of faith in me, do you?” Makoto mumbled.

“It’s not that,” Kyoko insisted. “Unless one was already familiar with this cave, I would express concern about them traversing inside and getting lost. You being you has nothing to do with it.”

“Are you familiar with the cave?”

“No, I’m afraid not; nevertheless, I don’t recommend wandering in there by yourself.”

“I’m not by myself, I have Panpour.”

Kyoko crossed her arms and sighed. “That’s not what I meant. I suppose I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to enter without help. Shall we?”

“Wha—! You want to come with me? Who will watch her?” he pointed to the little girl. “We can’t leave her by herself.”

“There are no hostile Pokémon in the area; she should be fine if she waits here.”

“That is completely irresponsible! Ugh, if only Ryota were here. He could watch her.”

“Ryota…” Kyoko’s gaze turned intense, but Makoto was too caught up in his thoughts to notice. “A… friend of yours?”

“Yeah, he’s meeting me in Nacrene City.”

“Is he now,” she muttered. “If it will make you feel better, I can leave Munna with her while we explore the cave. Rock- and Ground-type Pokémon tend to live in caves, so Panpour is a good choice to take along.”

Makoto glanced back and forth between Kyoko and the cave’s entrance. Having a Pokémon to guard the little girl was a much better option, even if he was uneasy about Munna eating her dreams. Besides, Kyoko said the wild Pokémon in the area weren’t hostile, so it was more of a safety measure rather than a needed requirement. 

“Okay,” he nodded to Kyoko, “if you feel comfortable leaving Munna behind, then let’s head into the cave.”

Kyoko marched to the entrance with a sense of purpose, her legs striding and arms swinging gently in a stiff manner compared to Makoto’s more relaxed gait. Although, “relaxed” often caused him to trip over rocks, his own feet, and empty air. 

Since it was morning, the position of sun allowed much of the cave right past the entrance to be illuminated, but outside the sunbeam quickly faded into darkness. Makoto stepped out of the light only to realize he couldn’t see anything beyond a few feet in front of him. However, he could hear just fine. The rustling of the trees outside was drowned out by the sounds of dripping water, gentle splashing, and the various noises of something alive scurrying about.

_I immediately regret this decision,_ but he knew he couldn’t turn back. He had promised that little girl he would find her Drilbur and that’s what he was going to do.

In contrast to Makoto’s clear reluctance to continue into the darkness, Kyoko walked further into the cave without hesitancy. Makoto wheezed a sigh between his teeth and followed her, one hand gripping his backpack strap and the other holding onto Panpour’s tail. Suddenly, the area was flooded with light, spooking Makoto enough that he jumped.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a Blitzle or something similar with you?” Kyoko asked, turning the beam of a flashlight she had procured from somewhere in her uniform onto him.

“No, just Panpour. Why?”

“A Blitzle could illuminate the cave for us, so I wouldn’t need to use the flashlight. Do you not have a flashlight? That’s basic survival gear.”

“I have one on my phone,” Makoto supplied, pulling his phone from his pocket. Kyoko looked intrigued by the device for a moment before her logical thought process pointed out how inconvenient it was. 

“This is much sturdier,” she gestured with the flashlight, “and it’s water-proof. If something were to happen to your phone, you would be without a light. I recommend buying a good flashlight; keep the phone as a back-up in case you lose the flashlight.”

“Of course I’m going to keep my phone. What about you? Do you have a back-up flashlight?”

“My flashlight is my back-up. Munna knows Flash, so she usually lights up the path for me— a lot better than this does.”

“What? Then why didn’t you bring her?”

“You insisted someone guard the child, so I mentally compared among the four of us— myself, you, Panpour, and Munna— to find who would be left behind. You offered to find the Drilbur, so you obviously had to go. I couldn’t, in good conscience, allow you to enter the cave alone, so I had to go. Panpour is a Water-type and has the advantage against the Pokémon that tend to live in caves, so he had to go. That left Munna, whose task I can replicate with a flashlight.”

“Oh… I guess that makes sense.”

Kyoko flashlight didn’t brighten the cave as much as Munna’s Flash would have, meaning their path was only illuminated by a single, concentrated beam of light. The cave opened into a large room, large stalactites hanging ominously from the ceiling like giant teeth. From these stalactites, water dripped in a continuous pattern. On the floor, stalagmites formed underneath, molded by the drops hitting them. The largest spires had dripped so much they melded together into spindly columns of stone. Kyoko kept the flashlight beam trained on the path in front of them, so Makoto grimaced every time he noticed the distinct noise of something scurry above them in the dark, unseen but not unheard.

The floor beyond them abruptly ended when they nearly stumbled upon a large pool of standing water. Kyoko frowned and pointed the beam of light across the water, but it wasn’t strong enough to reveal how far the water went. Water drops fell from the stalactites above the pool, gradually adding more water.

“It must have taken a long time for this to build up,” Makoto remarked.

“I suspect the water from above is rainwater that permeated the dirt and then traveled through the minute cracks of the stone. It is likely this pool was formed primarily from the contribution of rainstorms and the lack of heat, sunlight, and proper ventilation prevented it from evaporating,” Kyoko responded.

“How could that little girl get around this?” he wondered. “Did she mention if she had another Pokémon?”

“It is possible Drilbur forged a path for the both of them. She is also smaller than both of us, so she could have squeezed between stalagmites off the path.”

“Did she say how they were separated?”

“No,” Kyoko replied simply. 

The pool was flush against the wall on their right, but, to their left, was an incline that looked climbable. Kyoko handed Panpour the flashlight so she and Makoto could use both their hands. The climb was made easier by gripping the few stalagmites that managed to form on the incline; however, the surface they were able to put their feet was slick with runoff. Reaching the top of the incline offered little in visibility, as the flashlight could only go so far.

“Drilbur!” Makoto called, his voice echoing across the water and bouncing off the stone walls, turning the cave into an echo chamber.

“I wouldn’t recommend doing that unless you want to be swarmed by Zubat and Woobat,” Kyoko stated.

“How else are we supposed to find Drilbur? Do you have ideas?”

“Hmm,” Kyoko hummed softly as a contemplative look overtook her features. “I doubt the child would have wandered very far on her own in the darkness, so she must have been close to the exit, close enough to see and follow the light. Whether she realized she was alone at that point, earlier, or later is what we need to consider.”

“Why?”

“Because then we’ll know the general area where she lost Drilbur. If it follows the first rule of survival, it will remain in one place for us to find it.”

“If you say so.” Makoto turned his head to see the peak they were standing on inclined downward on the other side, although at a much gentler degree. Still, there was something distressing about a slope fading into darkness. 

_C’mon, this is nothing. I have to be brave. Those International Officers must face scarier things than this every day!_

Right, the International Officers. He had almost forgotten about them, especially since he had only met them once. Yet, he remembered their words of encouragement. Sure, there was a good chance they were humoring him, but he was the one with a member of the Liberators, not them.

“So, uh… do you mind if we talk?”

“About what?” Kyoko replied, cautiously sliding her feet down the incline until her flashlight beam revealed the bottom.

“I don’t know. Random things? Just something to lighten the mood.”

“If you would like. Please establish the topic.”

“Um… Munna. You said Munna is uncaptured, so how did you two meet?”

“She was eating my dreams and I woke up during.”

Makoto sucked in a breath in panic and started coughing, filling the cavern with the sounds of his choking.

“You’re very skittish,” Kyoko noted. 

“Sorry, but I would’ve been terrified if I woke up and saw a Pokémon eating my dreams! Instead, you adopted it!”

“No,” Kyoko replied, interrupting Makoto’s rant. “I didn’t adopt her intentionally, she merely chose to follow me.”

“Then where were you when you met? The Dreamyard?”

“No.”

“Okay… where else are Munna found?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Any further conversation was interrupted by the ground subtly shaking. Kyoko shifted the beam of light around their perimeter, spying a small mound of dirt forming as whatever was underneath pushed upward. Panpour jumped down from Makoto’s shoulder and prepared himself for a fight if the stranger proved to be hostile. Soon, a pink-nosed, white snout poked out of the dirt and a large pair of eyes were staring at the group.

“Drilbur,” said Kyoko.

“Is it the girl’s? Do wild Drilbur live here?”

“I’m guessing they do; they tend to congregate in areas with soft soil.”

The Drilbur emerged from the tunnel it had created and stood before them, glancing between the two of them with a neutral expression. If it was a wild Pokémon, it was behaving rather friendly toward humans, but some tended to do so, depending on their individual temperaments. However, this Drilbur almost had a hopeful look on its face; Makoto decided to test it.

“Your owner is waiting outside. She misses you.”

The way Drilbur’s face lit up was unmistakable. It immediately approached them until it stood at their feet, bouncing lightly in its eagerness to leave the cave and find its Trainer, which Makoto was more than happy to help with. Throughout this, Kyoko didn’t respond or make any indication she was relieved they found the Drilbur. Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by her, and not like when she first approached him in Accumula. She had appeared intense but interested in what his opinion was; now, it was almost as if she were numb to what they had just accomplished.

The reunion was enough to make Makoto forget about his thoughts concerning Kyoko. The girl started crying all over again as she embraced her Drilbur, who was just as happy to see her. Makoto sputtered his way through ensuring the girl he didn’t need a reward and her thanks was enough, happily waving her off as she departed with her Pokémon.

“At least it was a happy ending,” said Kyoko.

“You didn’t look all that happy about it,” Makoto pointed out. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“There’s nothing stopping you.”

“You and the Liberators care a lot about Pokémon welfare and liberation, so why would you reunite that girl with her Drilbur if you believe Pokémon should be free?”

“That Drilbur had not been captured. The girl didn’t have a Pokéball, which means they stay together out of loyalty and friendship, not ownership. _That_ is what I stand for.”

“And that’s great!” Makoto ensured. “That’s how people and Pokémon interacted before the invention of Pokéballs. Pokéballs are just more… convenient.”

“You keep Panpour out of his Pokéball.”

“Yeah, but if he were injured, I would return him to the Pokéball because they can’t feel pain when converted to data, but they will when unconverted again. Do you know the mechanism behind how Pokéballs work?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Dang, neither do I.”

“Then why did you ask if I did?”

“You seem smart, so I thought you knew.”

Kyoko turned her face away from him, but not completely. He was able to see a light pink color on her cheeks but passed it off as her being flushed from the physical activity.

“Hey Kyoko,” Makoto spoke up again, but this time hesitantly, “do you think, sometimes, suffering is necessary?”

“There are many philosophies stating going through periods of hardship will shape your character and influence your values much more than periods of ease and calm. So, perhaps, using that viewpoint, suffering is sometimes necessary. Why do you ask?”

“Do you have that same viewpoint towards Pokémon?”

“Pokémon are innocent creatures; the innocent shouldn’t suffer.”

“Innocent?” Makoto repeated.

“Yes, Pokémon are representations of nature and do not adhere to human qualities.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Fair?” Kyoko frowned, turning to face him fully. “What is fair or unfair about it?”

“If you claim Pokémon are innocent and can’t think or feel like humans, then you’re saying they can’t love, or problem-solve, or dream beyond themselves. You’re also saying they can’t be violent or hostile, which we know isn’t true.”

“How do you know that violence wasn’t instigated because of human influence? Whatever humans touch is poisoned.”

“Nature is violent. Storms and earthquakes— they just happen sometimes, and there’s no rhyme or reason.”

Kyoko stared at him with that same scrutinizing look that caused him to break eye contact and fidget uncomfortably.

“B-but if all things humans touch become poisoned, then aren’t Pokémon poisoned too?” Makoto suggested.

“Pokémon are pure.”

“No,” Makoto broke out of his fidgeting and firmly shook his head. “That’s too simple of an answer. That denies them their right to be varied and interesting creatures. If you just claim they’re pure, innocent beings, you take away the mystery of their existence. That’s like saying all shades of red are evil.”

“That’s an odd analogy to make,” she commented.

“I’m not very creative. Hey! Do you have a Xtransceiver? We should trade numbers and keep in contact.”

“I do not,” she replied simply.

“Oh… how do you stay in contact with the other Liberators?”

“You are… oddly fascinated by us,” Kyoko’s gaze turned suspicious for a brief moment, but then she glanced at Munna and her expression softened. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to people being so… interested. Usually the ones who show interest ask a few questions then leave.”

“I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable,” said Makoto.

“Nonsense,” she replied, “I find you fascinating as well.”

_Fascinating? She thinks I’m… fascinating?_ Most people found him bland and naïve, sometimes to a dangerous degree. No one had ever been fascinated by him before.

“You are on your way to Nacrene City, right? That’s where the next Gym is.”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I’m going to Nacrene.”

“Allow me to accompany you, if you so wish.”

“Really? You want to come with me?”

“As far as Nacrene, that’s where I’ll meet up with the rest of the Liberators.”

The walk there was uneventful, but rather pleasant. There were white picket fences holding back the forests from the dirt path, but spaces between the fence allowed access to small meadows of tall grass. A large pond offered a reprieve from the seemingly-endless forests, the heads of Water Pokémon bobbing above the water’s surface before ducking under again. Kyoko hosted an extensive knowledge of Pokémon species and named each one Makoto pointed out.

“You sure know a lot about Pokémon,” he commented, trying to keep her talking. Unfortunately, every conversation he tried to initiate was met with terse, succinct responses.

“I suppose I do.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

“I haven’t interacted with many Pokémon in my life.”

“Then how did you learn so much about them?”

“Textbooks.”

Their footsteps reverberated against the wood of the bridge stretching across the pond. Makoto leaned over the edge to look at his and Panpour’s reflection. A Basculin breaching the surface rippled and distorted their reflection like a funhouse mirror. Makoto glanced back at Kyoko and Munna, who was levitating beside her Trainer as she walked.

_It must be nice to float, take the strain off the legs._

“This is where I leave you,” Kyoko announced.

Makoto stumbled and nearly fell but managed to catch himself. Kyoko had stopped in front of a sign welcoming visitors to Nacrene City.

_A Pearl of a Place_

“Do you have to go?” he asked Kyoko.

“I’m afraid so. There are important matters I must attend to. It is best you continue on your own. I wish you luck.”

“Don’t go,” Makoto whispered, too softly for her to hear. Not knowing what he had asked, or that he had spoken at all, Kyoko turned away and entered the tunnel leading into Nacrene, leaving Makoto and Panpour outside by the sign.

Even though their conversations were brief, Makoto was able to glean a small amount of information from them. Not the information Kyoko had shared, but rather her reaction to his questioning. She deflected to the best of her ability without trying to seem suspicious. She didn’t want him to know anything about her; or, at least, anything not related to the Liberators’ message. She freely spoke with him when he approached her in Accumula Town, but their conversations today were purposefully withdrawn. He wouldn’t learn anything she didn’t want him to know.

In the end, he was still in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the old games the Poison effect would harm the Pokémon outside of battle, but that doesn’t happen in the new games. I think converting the Pokémon into data transforms them into a raw neutral state where physical harm no longer matters; especially since HMs are being phased out, so there’s no longer a needed explanation for how a Pokémon could use a move while unconscious.


	7. The Real Challenge Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stumbling into the Nacrene Gym, Makoto discovers his next challenge will be his most difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 7: The Real Challenge Begins

Late afternoon was rapidly approaching but Makoto wasn’t ready to end his day yet. He wasn’t going to try and find the Gym this late in the day, but there was nothing stopping him from exploring Nacrene City. Besides, he wanted to wait for Ryota to show up before he tried to challenge the Gym. His friend hadn’t given him an indication of when they were going to arrive, but it couldn’t take too long, right?

The buildings were large and almost looked like warehouses, old railway tracks running between them hinting at their past. Looking up revealed various stained-glass windows in place of regular ones, and the ones that did have normal windows were decorated with colorful curtains and drapes. With each building he passed, he saw splashes of color on the brick exteriors and doors, breathing a vibrant life into what must have once been a dingy location.

“These must’ve been storage warehouses at some point— the tracks point to that. I wonder what the history of this place is?”

“Are you talking to yourself or your Pokémon?”

Makoto jumped and spun around to see a young woman in front of her door, watering her plants. She smiled at him, but it was clear she was suppressing laughter over his spooked reaction. “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No, no I’m alright,” he tried to recompose himself.

“If you really want to know more about the town’s history, you should go to the museum.”

“Museum?”

“That’s right: Nacrene Museum. There are all kinds of artifacts there, but the back portion of the building is a library with collections from all over Unova, some are even loaned from other regions.”

“Really? Thanks! Where’s the museum?”

“It’s one of the few buildings not renovated from a warehouse. It’s the heart of the city; you can’t miss it.”

Her words turned out to be true. The building was much larger than the old warehouses and had been built more recently, but still appeared aged. In fact, the Pokémon Center looked to be the newest building in the whole city. Makoto walked through the entrance, casually greeted the young woman at the front, and found himself immediately surrounded by exhibited artifacts. He leaned close to a glass case, peering inside to the object within.

On display in this case was a large, round stone of some kind. It was a soft gray color but might have been white in the past. It had some indents near the top, but other than that, it was featureless. The plaque said it had been excavated from the Relic Castle of the desert ruins north of Castelia City. He didn’t know much about the ruins, but if this stone had been found there, it must be important, right? Yet, the plaque said nothing remarkable had been discovered about it, perhaps it was just an idol or relict of some sort.

Still, there was something mesmerizing about it. Makoto began leaning forward without being aware of the motion until his forehead hit the glass. He wheeled back, frantically looking around to make sure no one saw before using his sleeve to wipe the imprint off the glass.

“Does it feel special to you?” he asked Panpour. “The plaque says it isn’t special, but there’s something about it.”

Panpour nodded in agreement, hanging off Makoto’s shoulder to get a closer look. Makoto hummed softly to himself and looked around. To his left was a glass case displaying a meteorite; it also gave off an interesting aura, but not an enticing one like the stone. Still, he was amazed to see how large it was. Based on what he remembered from science class, space debris tended to burn up in the atmosphere. It was rare to have something so large make it through.

In the center of the main room was a massive skeleton of some sort. It looked as if it could have been a Dragon-type in life. It had a thin body that leaned forward naturally, a short, stout neck, and large wing bones that hinted to the wings’ true size. The tail was a proportional size with the rest of the body, but must have been relatively short and thick, not lithe like a Haxorus or Charizard.

“Excuse me?” Makoto returned to the front desk to question the female clerk. “What Pokémon was this?” he gestured to the skeleton.

“I’m afraid no one knows,” she revealed. “It was discovered in far east Unova, south of Undella Town along the coast. A severe storm had collapsed part of a cliff and exposed a cave; the fossil was partially uncovered in the floor. It has yet to be identified despite being examined by archeologists and other scientists.”

“It looks like a dragon.”

“There’s an old Unovan legend concerning two dragons commanded by two brothers: a battle of truth and ideals. There was a while where a historian proposed this was the skeleton of one of the dragons, but those claims have since been debunked.”

“How?”

“Well…” she became contemplative. “Perhaps ‘debunked’ isn’t the right word. All we have of the two dragons are stories. Legend has it, one of their battles razed the region—”

“Raised?”

“R-a-z-e-d. Razed—_ destroyed_. The stories claim a legendary battle, unlike any before between the dragons, completely destroyed the region and any other evidence of the dragons’ existence. All that survived were stories told word-of-mouth. No tapestries, no written word, no artwork of any kind. We don’t know what the dragons looked like, which is why the historian believed the skeleton could be one of them. But, after a while, people decided not to lay their faith in old legends. After the Razing, the dragons disappeared from legend, never to be seen again.”

“But that could mean the skeleton _is_ one of the dragons. If they disappeared, that might mean they died.”

“According to what descriptions survived in the spoken legends, only one dragon had six limbs: two arms, two legs, two wings. It’s believed the wings were relatively small in comparison to its body, since the other dragon is described as having ‘wide, sweeping wings,’ while the former is described as having a sturdy, strong body.”

Makoto looked back at the skeleton and noted, while the tail looked sturdy, the body looked thin, and the wings were definitely large in proportion. 

“It’s an ancient unidentified Pokémon,” the woman continued. “As amazing as it would be to have one of the legendary dragons on display here, sadly, that is not the case.”

“Right, thank you.”

Makoto couldn’t help but grimace to himself. He wasn’t very interested in history and didn’t know any of the old Unovan legends by heart. He wasn’t familiar with this ‘razing of the region,’ and almost couldn’t believed Unova had once been completely destroyed. He almost wished this skeleton was one of the dragons, because it meant at least one was unquestionably dead. Creatures that powerful could do untold damage, especially if they were being controlled like the woman said.

“If you’d like to know more,” the clerk spoke up. “The library is located through the double-doorway straight back.”

Right, the nice lady watering her flowers had said that as well. Now that he had heard two different people recommend he visit the library, perhaps fate was pointing him where to go next. He thanked the clerk again and turned away from the desk, pointing himself straight toward the back of the building. Unlike the door to the Striaton Gym in the restaurant, this doorway was obvious and proudly announced it was the door to the library. 

Makoto pushed against one of the doors, which smoothly swung open. Unlike the sterile, linoleum, and glass environment of the museum, there was a cozy ambiance to the library. There were tall bookcases stacked so full they almost looked as if they could burst. The floor was tile, but several rugs helped soften the noise of shoes on the hard surface. Various plush chairs were strategically placed in circles around coffee tables or in pairs in the corners. Numerous people were browsing the shelves or lounging in the chairs or at tables. Makoto noticed none of them had Pokémon with them and wondered if he was breaking some sort of rule for having Panpour with him.

He began reaching for his Pokéball when a voice spoke up, “You can have him out. As long as he doesn’t make a mess.”

The voice sounded high-pitched and he assumed a young girl had seen his uncertainty and assured him. However, when he turned to face whoever had spoken, he found himself face-to-face with a massive, muscular man with a large afro and broad-toothed smile. He must have gaped in amazement because the man spoke up once more.

“You can have your Pokémon out. He looks well-behaved.”

“I… uh… you…” Makoto stammered.

“Daisaku Bandai,” the high-voiced man introduced himself. He was wearing sandals and had a straw hat hanging off his shoulders, but was also wearing a pale brown suit; such a strange outfit to wear to a museum/library.

“Oh! Makoto Naegi,” Makoto extended a hand and was briefly worried the appendage was going to be crushed. However, Daisaku was surprisingly gentle with the handshake.

“What brings you to the Nacrene Library, Makoto?”

_That voice does not match your appearance at all._ “Um… a nice woman recommended I come here for research.”

“I thought you were here for the Gym.”

“Gym? The Gym is here?”

“We have a special room. Sorry, are you not a challenger? I assumed because you walked in here with a Pokémon.”

“I’m a challenger, but I didn’t know this is where the Gym was.” _Wow, that was lucky. I wasn’t even intending to challenge the Gym until tomorrow, but I somehow stumbled into it anyway._

“I know it’s a little late in the day,” Daisaku continued, “but if you want to challenge the Gym, I’d be willing to offer you a battle.”

“_You’re_ the Gym Leader!?”

“Surprised?”

At least Daisaku didn’t look offended; in fact, he seemed more amused by Makoto’s incredulous reaction. A large hand swept toward an inconspicuous door hidden between two bookshelves. Now Makoto realized his experience with the Striaton Gym was helpful. He hadn’t known this building was also the Gym, there was no indication it was. If he hadn’t stumbled into it, he would have likely needed to apply that experience to track it down. Only this time, he didn’t have Ryota.

_Oh wait…_ “Thank you for the offer, but I’m waiting for my friend to show up before I um… _win_ the Badge.”

“Confidence,” Daisaku’s smile widened a bit more. “I like that; now you’ve gotten me excited. C’mon, at least give me a small taste.”

“Taste?”

“A friendly battle: laidback and relaxed. No pressure and no stress.”

Makoto realized what Daisaku was offering: a battle, not an official one for the Badge, but a normal one among two Trainers. It wouldn’t matter who won, and he might get a chance to learn Daisaku’s battling strategy and what Pokémon he used. What was the harm?

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll battle.”

Through the inconspicuous door was a set of stairs that led downward. Makoto was expecting a large, mostly-empty room, like Yasuke’s room in the Striaton Gym. What he actually saw was more amazing and pleasant than he could have imagined. The stairs took a sharp left turn and, suddenly, he was outside.

Makoto froze once he realized he had marched off the stairstep and landed on flat dirt. Looking up revealed he was standing in an area beneath the main body of the museum building. Thick, strong columns supported the building so this area could be carved out underneath. The battleground was dirt, but there were painted lines to indicate the boundaries. Other than that, the space was occupied by a wide variety of plants in the ground, pots, and long boxes, and a water drip system composed of sprinklers and PVC pipes suspended above the plants.

“This is the Gym?” Makoto questioned, still marveling at the plant life. “It’s so different from Striaton.”

“You will find the Gym Leaders are allowed to decorate their battlefields to their liking— within reason, of course. I’ve been the Gym Leader of Nacrene Gym for ten years. You know the library? It used to be half its current size. When I became the Leader, I moved the battlefield down here and expanded the library. Battles should be fought in the great outdoors, and the literature inside needs to be protected.”

Panpour climbed down from Makoto’s shoulder and approached what Makoto initially thought was a shrub but realized was actually a small tree. The berries growing from the tree were also proportionally small, barely big enough to fit in his palm.

“Did you grow all of these?” he asked.

“My passion,” Daisaku confirmed. “I find farming to be gratifying. You tend to the plant, watch it grow strong, then reap the benefits it offers.”

_You would think battling would be a Gym Leader’s passion, but I suppose that’s too narrow-minded._ “Aren’t you worried the plants will get hurt?” 

“They’re surprisingly resilient,” Daisaku assured him. “Would you like to start?”

“I’m ready!”

Daisaku nodded. “A thirsty plant dredges in gravel.”

_Right, that makes sense. What does “dredge” mean again?_

Panpour abandoned the fruit tree and stood on one end of the battlefield, Makoto positioned behind him. Daisaku walked casually to the other end, unclipping two Pokéballs from his belt; however, he didn’t throw them to release the Pokémon yet.

“You’ll find Gym Leaders will vary how many Pokémon they use, which is why it’s wise to have a large, diverse team. I will use two Pokémon for this battle. Unlike Yasuke, I, and every other Gym Leader, specialize in a specific elemental type. Do you know what type I use?”

“…No.” _It’s a good thing Ryota isn’t here; he would scold me for being so dumb._

Thankfully, Daisaku didn’t look as if he thought Makoto was foolish. “I specialize in Normal-typing, a type usually considered average and commonplace but can be surprisingly adaptive.”

With a graceful flourish Makoto didn’t think Daisaku’s wrists were capable of, one of the two Pokéballs Daisaku had chosen was thrown into the air and burst open, the light spilling from within materializing on the battlefield. The form it took was round and gradually grew larger until the light faded.

“Miltank,” Makoto stated once he recognized the Pokémon. It looked innocent enough: its short fine hair was pale pink and creamy yellow, its limbs rounded and short, and the horns on its head too blunt to appear threatening. 

“Miltank are pasture grazers and produce delicious, nutritious milk,” Daisaku explained. “The happier the Miltank, the more milk it gives. It’s not too unlike plants: the better care you take, the better chance the plant will have lots of fruit.”

In comparison to Miltank, Panpour looked pathetically small, especially when one compared the sheer bulk of the two opponents. It wasn’t too unlike Makoto comparing himself to Daisaku. However, a thought occurred once he considered it. Daisaku looked strange and intimidating but was actually friendly. What if Miltank looked friendly but was a true threat?

_Okay, let’s think this through. Miltank is a Normal-type— Daisaku said he specializes in Normal-types. Panpour knows Low Sweep, which is a Fighting-type attack. It’ll be super-effective and lower Miltank’s speed, not that it looks all that fast to begin with._

“Are you ready?” Daisaku asked.

Makoto nodded then was almost thrown off his feet in shock when Daisaku began the battle right away. What became instantly clear was Miltank was a lot quicker on its feet than its appearance would lead one to believe. It launched itself forward, reaching Panpour in a half-second and raising one leg to bring crashing down on its opponent. Thankfully, Panpour could be just as clumsy as his Trainer under the right circumstances. He was so shocked by Miltank’s approach, he stumbled back into a reverse somersault and inadvertently dodged Miltank’s attack.

“Low Sweep!” Makoto ordered. Miltank was still in close proximity to Panpour, its hoofed foot still making contact with the dirt after trying to attack Panpour using Stomp. 

Panpour rolled onto all-fours and immediately threw himself into a sideways twist, his tail striking Miltank’s leg. Unfortunately, Ryota’s words held true: Panpour’s leg could deliver a bigger hit but had shorter range, while his tail had more range but less capacity to inflict damage. Miltank was hurt, no doubt, but not nearly enough to have an effect in this battle. The bulky, rounded limb provided plenty of padding to soften a blow that didn’t have much power behind it to begin with.

The strike dealt enough harm Miltank stumbled briefly, using its front limbs to catch itself from splaying in the dirt. However, little did Makoto know, this was the precise position it wanted to be in. Miltank tucked its head and curled its other limbs inward, rolling into a ball. At first, Makoto assumed it was trying to use Defense Curl, then it started to move. Neither he nor Panpour had time to react.

Makoto didn’t know as much about moves as he probably should have before starting this journey (once again, he was thankful Ryota wasn’t here to scold him), but he recognized this one. This was Rollout, a Rock-type attack that gradually grew stronger the more the user performed it consecutively. Now, at first, he assumed a Rock-type move wouldn’t hurt Panpour since he was a Water-type, but Ryota’s quiz when they met in the Dreamyard reminded him how little he knew about type advantages and weaknesses. 

In addition to that, he also recalled his battle with Yasuke. Pansear had shielded itself from Panpour’s Water Gun using Flame Burst. Despite the obvious type-advantage, Flame Burst had been strong enough to deflect the water. Makoto couldn’t ignore a Pokémon’s raw strength in favor of focusing on advantages and weaknesses. Miltank was a Gym Leader’s Pokémon and he had to consider them on their own separate level of power and ingenuity.

The Rollout was the first, the weakest, but it hit directly and in close range. Miltank’s bulk only helped as it delivered the single, devastating blow. Panpour was sent flying and landed harshly, although the dirt did soften the impact slightly. 

He didn’t get back up.

_One hit,_ Makoto stared, mouth agape, in utter shock. _His Miltank just defeated Panpour in one hit. With a Rock-type attack. In its weakest state._

“Broken wings taste clouds of forlorn storms,” Daisaku recited. “Your Panpour is quick to recover and light on his feet. Be aware of close proximities, especially with opponents that specialize in physical attacks.”

It took Makoto a minute to realize Daisaku was offering advice on his battling strategy. At first, he wanted to react negatively, a defense mechanism to protect the disappointment and shame he was feeling against himself, but then he appreciated why Daisaku was doing it. By offering advice and complimenting what Makoto did right in this brief battle, he was softening the blow the loss was clearly having on him.

“Th-thank you,” Makoto mumbled. “F-for the… advice.”

Daisaku’s natural grin softened a bit and he dug into his pocket for some money. “There’s a very nice café not too far from here. Get yourself something sweet.”

“…Thanks.”

*

After a quick stop at the Pokémon Center to heal Panpour, Makoto decided to heed Daisaku’s advice and visit the café. It was too late in the day for coffee, so he bought himself a hot chocolate and a pastry, the latter which he surrendered to Panpour. The setting sun cast a soft, orange light across the sky and everyone else enjoying their time in the outdoor seating of the café was at ease.

Makoto and Panpour would have remained silent, licking their physical and metaphorical wounds at their abrupt and humiliating loss, had an unexpected visitor not descended upon them. Suddenly, the empty chair across from Makoto was pulled back, the legs scraping harshly against the stone tile flooring used to pave the outside dining area. Makoto jumped in shock, obviously not expecting to have company. The visitor dropped themselves unceremoniously into the seat, and Makoto might have raised a fuss about their intrusion, had he not instantly recognized the wide-brimmed hat and gangly arms of a sleeping Slakoth.

“Hey kid, feels like it’s been forever.”

“Oh! Officer…” Makoto blanked on the name.

“Kizakura. S’alright, we only met once, and I forgot your name too.”

“My name is Makoto, Officer Kizakura.”

“What’s up? You’re not your bubbly self.” Koichi settled himself into a more comfortable position, not bothering to hide him drinking from his flask. 

“I’m feeling discouraged,” Makoto admitted. “I beat the Striaton Gym—,”

“Hey, congratulations! Cheers!” Koichi enthusiastically tapped his flask against the paper cup Makoto was drinking from and took a deep swig.

“Thanks, but I needed to borrow my friend’s Pokémon to do it. I tried to take on the Nacrene Gym and he wiped the floor with me instantly. We didn’t stand a chance. How could the difficulty raise so much?”

“Uhhh… Nacrene. Daisuku? Right?”

“Yeah,” Makoto confirmed.

“Hmm, his Pokémon hit hard and have great defenses. His Miltank also knows Milk Drink, which restores health.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“If your Pokémon knows the move, you’re gonna use it. Listen, battling is a lot more than just who can hit the hardest: you need to strategize more. If you consider your small team a weakness, then catch more and diversify.”

“I… kind of took an oath. I’ll only catch Pokémon that want to come with me.”

“…Okay. Well, Pinwheel Forest is past Nacrene, there’s a lot of Pokémon in there. Wander around and see if anyone’s interested in you.”

“What kind of Pokémon live there?”

“Bug, Grass, some Flying— mainly further in the forest. Nearer to the outskirts, you’ll find Tympole and Timburr.”

Makoto hummed indifferently, idly shifting his paper cup so his drink began to swirl inside. What little cream was left made a lighter-colored spiral. He continued moving the cup until the spiral was unrecognizable and settled as a thin layer on top of the rest of the drink.

“Sorry, I’m not much for conversations at the moment,” Makoto spoke up upon remembering he had a guest at his table.

“That’s fine,” Koichi reassured him. “You just had your first big loss. Let me tell ya: get used to it.”

Makoto pouted and snapped his head up, ready to rebuke the officer for his brusque rudeness, but Koichi, having foreseen his response, held up a hand to silence him. “Let me continue. That’s part of the life of a Trainer; you need to accept the losses, and, honestly, best it happen early.”

“It was pretty pathetic,” Makoto remarked. “Daisaku said he was even excited to battle me; must have been a disappointment. Unless… oh no, is he just like Yasuke!?”

“Nah,” Koichi waved off his concerns with a flippant hand gesture. “Daisaku’s gentle as a Mareep. Listen, you’ll find that most Gym Leaders don’t like crushing their opponents in defeat. Sure, the challenge is meant to see how competent of a Trainer you are, and they’re not going to hold back with the Pokémon suitable for your experience level, but they take no joy when they completely obliterate a Trainer’s team. Even Yasuke doesn’t care about winning or losing, only observing. If he gets what he wants, he doesn’t care about the outcome of the battle.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Sure it is. Listen, you said you beat Striaton, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then Daisaku is likely to use his Herdier and Miltank against you. Herdier are versatile, but you might be able to beat it with Panpour. Miltank is a completely different story. They’re a one-gender species: all female. They know a move called Attract, which will only affect male Pokémon. I highly recommend you expand your team, one or two more. Get a female who can work around Miltank’s Attract, someone who can use stat-reducing moves, and someone who can hit hard with Fighting-type attacks. Whether that’s one Pokémon or multiple, it doesn’t matter. You can’t rely on Panpour all the time.”

Panpour scolded Koichi for his blunt insult, but Makoto was too deep in thought to either quiet Panpour or support him.

“Listen,” Koichi continued, “there are certain moves that drop accuracy. If you use them often, you can prevent Miltank from using Rollout, which will be your main concern.”

“Which moves?” Makoto asked.

“Smokescreen, Sand-Attack, Flash, there’s a couple others that deal damage and the accuracy loss is a side-effect.”

“Can Panpour learn any of those?”

“You’re talking to the wrong person for that answer, kid.”

_I bet Ryota knows. He’s the one who knew Panpour could learn Low Sweep. I wish he was here._

“Hey,” Koichi broke Makoto out of his thoughts, “don’t beat yourself up over this. Like I said, better it happen sooner than later. Go train in Pinwheel Forest tomorrow; someone will catch your eye.”

“Where’s your partner?” Makoto asked absentmindedly.

Koichi scoffed. “We needed a break from each other. I’d lay down my life for the guy, but he’s too uptight. Left him behind in Striaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Dragonite skeleton to an unknown dragon because I felt it would make more sense for an unidentified dragon skull to be stolen than an established Pokémon.
> 
> Pokémon Crystal was the first Pokémon game I ever played, and I would just like to say: fuck you Whitney and your fucking Miltank using Milk Drink (which should be illegal) and your goddamned Rollout and making me go catch and train a female Nidoran just so your fucking Attract can’t work and it has Poison Point and knows Double Kick just so I’ll stand a chance of beating your stupid, fat, cow ass.  
…  
…  
Okay, now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk about some of the decisions I’ve made concerning Pokémon choice. As you may have discerned from the rant above, I was not a huge fan of Whitney’s Miltank, and her Gym was clearly the wake-up call of how frustrating it could be to battle a competent AI with a good moveset. Lenora and her Watchog also pissed me off, but not as much as Miltank. To this day, I refuse to have a Miltank on my team. So, when I chose Daisaku (Ultimate Farmer from the Danganronpa 3 anime) to be one of the Gym Leaders, I knew I had to give him Normal-type, farm Pokémon. Lenora already had a Herdier, so I gave that to him, but I didn’t want to give him the Watchog since Kiyotaka has one in The Beast Killer and I try not to repeat too many Pokémon. So, I dredged the most repressed memories of rage and despair and gave him Whitney’s Miltank. Now Makoto must feel the anguish and hopelessness we all had to go through. It’s all part of the journey, little guy. That’s a piece of your innocence you’ll never get back.


	8. Hunter in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinwheel Forest offers an opportunity to expand Makoto’s team, but the shadows of the trees also hide a pursuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgey  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 8: Hunter in the Forest

Yesterday’s loss still weighed heavily in Makoto’s mind, but now it wasn’t dragging him down. Like Koichi had said, it was better he suffered this loss earlier rather than later. Now, it drove him to improve himself, instead of demotivating him. With a new goal in mind, Makoto heeded Koichi’s advice and set off for Pinwheel Forest in the morning after a quick breakfast at the café near the museum.

According to the pamphlet he picked up from the Pokémon Center, there was a main road that ran through Pinwheel Forest. This road went straight to Skyarrow Bridge and Castelia City beyond, but he didn’t want to take the road. The trails into Pinwheel branched off from the main road and that was where he needed to go if he wanted to find Pokémon. Koichi said he would find Tympole and Timburr on the outskirts of the forest, and then Bug-, Grass-, and Flying-type Pokémon within. 

The Pokédex app on his phone yielded the information he needed regarding building a diverse team. Tympole was a Water-type that would evolve into a dual Water/Ground-type; and while the Ground-type moves could be helpful, Makoto couldn’t justify catching another Water-type when he already had one. He was supposed to diversify. 

The pamphlet said he would be able to find Tympole, Timburr, Sawk, and Throh on the outskirts of the forest. The latter three were pure Fighting-types, but only Timburr could be female. Deeper in the forest, he would find Cottonee, Petilil, Venipede, Sewaddle, and flocks of Pidove. Grass-types often wielded moves that could cause stat-effects, like poison or paralysis. Now that he was thinking ahead with the mindset of an analyst, he was considering how useful those kinds of moves could be. Like Koichi said: it wasn’t about who could hit the hardest.

“You ready to go make some new friends?” he asked Panpour, who enthusiastically nodded before clambering up to his shoulder.

Their walk to the forest alongside the main road was not a lonely one. Trainers and civilians were passing them going to and returning from the forest, happily discussing the day’s plans or any random topic they could think of. Makoto still wished Ryota was with him; they hadn’t known each other long, and there was a lot he didn’t know about his mysterious friend, but they were still his friend and he hoped they arrived soon.

The outskirts of the forest was a lot more open than he expected it to be. The treeline was thin and sparse, more like random trees and bushes dotted sporadically in the meadows. He was used to there being a distinct line between nature and civilization, usually separated by fences or the road. If he kept following the road, it would take him directly into the thick forest; however, there was a large meadow with patches of trees partially obscuring his view of the taller grass and some long-abandoned railroad tracks. Curious, he stepped away from the road and ventured out to the meadow.

_The tracks come out this far? Did the road end up replacing them? That would make sense._

There were small ponds strewn across the meadow and he was able to see small splashes of Pokémon. He crept close to the edge of one pond and peered into the water. A Tympole broke the surface quickly enough to squirt him in the face with water and disappear back under. Makoto squawked and flailed, barely keeping himself from slipping off the dry land and into the water.

_I didn’t want a Tympole anyway,_ he pouted, wiping his face with his sleeve as he walked away. The openness of the meadow offered a good vantage point between the “islands” of trees. Closer to the treeline of the forest, he could see silhouettes of human-like Pokémon. The Fighting-type Pokémon lived on the outskirts of Pinwheel, so he guessed these shadows might be them. 

He began to make his way across the meadow, avoiding the ponds and the muddy ground surrounding them. Pokémon scattered from the long grasses as he passed through, and he couldn’t help but wince and apologize as they ran away. He didn’t want to frighten them, but his mere presence was enough to startle them from their hiding spots.

The area he entered Pinwheel Forest didn’t have a clearly marked trail, but he could hear people speaking, and there were the sounds of cars on the road not too far away. As long as he didn’t wander too deeply, he didn’t need to worry about getting lost. The shadows of the Pokémon he had been following had vanished among the trees, the shade the trees offered aiding in hiding them. It was much cooler in the shade, the shield of foliage blocking the sunlight so only pitiful sunbeams could sneak through. There was a distinct aroma of grass, dirt, and dampness. If only there was a tinge of saltwater and it would smell just like the forests around Nuvema.

Panpour let out a cry of alarm and pulled at Makoto’s hair as something huge rushed over their heads. Makoto ducked and crouched to the ground, looking upward to see a massive shadow formed by countless smaller bodies. He exhaled his held breath slowly and cautiously stood up. Now that the massive shadow wasn’t moving, he was able to see it was, in fact, a flock of Pidove and Tranquill. 

The bird Pokémon roosted in the high tree branches, although some did go to the ground to peck and dig for insects. They didn’t seem too bothered by Makoto and Panpour, some sparing a glance but not reacting. Makoto stood absolutely still as he observed the birds in their environment. A couple overhead were chirping to one another, and he was happy to listen to their voices, but then a different chirp broke the ambiance. He wasn’t sure how he noticed, given the difference was subtle, but perhaps it was because he was listening so intently to the Pidove.

“Huh?” he looked around, wondering if one of the Tranquill had spoken up. Among the flock of light and dark gray feathers, he managed to spy a bundle of light brown.

“Is that… a Pidgey?” he spoke aloud. 

Sure enough, living among this flock of Pidove and Tranquill was a Pidgey. Unova wasn’t an isolated region, like Alola, but, for some reason, it was lacking in Pokémon commonly found in other regions. “Unovan” Pokémon, as they were known, were the most common (obviously) and while other Pokémon could be found here and there, it wasn’t nearly as mixed as other regions. From what he knew about Alola, the islands were technically “invaded” by introduced Pokémon, most of which adapted to the environment and minimized their impact on the ecosystem. He wasn’t sure why Unova didn’t have as varied populations of Pokémon, but perhaps it was due to the large variety that already lived here, preventing too many new ones from moving in and establishing themselves.

Still, he had never heard of a population of the Pidgey line living in Unova. As far as he knew, the Pidove line was the dominant bird Pokémon strewn across the region, with the Rufflet and Vullaby lines living closer to the mountains, and the Ducklett and Wingull lines being more common close to the seaside. 

Makoto hummed to himself as he pulled out his phone and opened the Pokédex app. According to the information streaming across his screen, Pidgey were widespread in Kanto and Johto, with small populations in Kalos, and were commonly seen on the teams of Trainer who originated from the former two regions. In fact, he was able to see the teams of the past couple of Indigo League Champions and saw what looked to be the final evolution of Pidgey were on the teams of three of them. 

_Ah! Here we are._

Directly north was White Forest, an immense sprawling forest that surrounded Black City. What made White Forest unique was that it was actually sparsely inhabited by any kind of Pokémon until about ten years ago. Now, there were several populations of introduced Pokémon from other regions who rarely ventured out of it. Scientists were baffled why such an expansive forest environment failed to yield a diverse ecosystem of Unovan Pokémon, while other regional Pokémon had taken to it so well.

“Did you come from White Forest?” he asked Pidgey. “Did you get lost and wind up here?”

It was possible this Pidgey had gotten lost and headed south, joining this flock of other bird Pokémon. As long as they shared an Egg Group, it could breed with the Pidove, so it wasn’t like it wouldn’t have good quality of life here.

“Stand still,” he directed Pidgey. “I want to take a picture of you with the Pidove.”

He opened the camera app on his phone and snapped a quick photo, intending to send it to his sister. However, as soon as he took the picture, he felt a weight on his shoulder opposite the one Panpour was sitting on. Startled, but not frightened, he turned his head to see the Pidgey had left the trees and landed on his shoulder, peering toward his phone screen. Unsure of what he was supposed to do in this situation, he turned his screen toward the bird. Its sharp eyes stared at the device, little head twisting and tilting as it investigated.

“That’s you,” he explained. “I took your picture. It’s a picture of you.”

After its curiosity was satisfied, the Pidgey readjusted its talons’ grip on his shoulder and began preening its chest feathers. Now even more confused about what he should do, Makoto attempted to gently jostle his shoulder and encourage the bird Pokémon to move, but all the action did was cause Pidgey to make a noise of irritation and grip more tightly.

“You’re going to puncture my clothes,” Makoto complained, turning his head to plead for Panpour’s help. Pidgey then began pecking at the back of his head, which made him yelp in surprise rather than pain.

“Stop it!” he squeaked but didn’t try to use his hand to shove the Pidgey, lest its sharp talons and beak turn violent. 

The Pidgey ignored his pleas and grabbed his cowlick in its beak, tugging fiercely. Once it realized the hair wasn’t a tasty bug, it let go and went back to preening, occasionally running its beak through his hair.

_I’m in a forest being used as a perch by a Pidgey. I don’t know what to do; I wish Ryota was here._

“Can I help you?” he asked the Pidgey, who appeared to ignore his question. 

What could he do? He was afraid if he tried to move the Pidgey, it would become agitated. However, Panpour didn’t look worried, so perhaps the bird Pokémon wasn’t hostile. In fact, it seemed rather friendly if it was willing to sit on his shoulder and preen his hair. He opened the Pokédex app again and began all the information on Pidgey’s info page. 

“It says here you have an excellent sense of direction,” he told Pidgey. “If that’s true, how did you end up down here? Let’s see: ‘Pidgey are rather docile and prefer to flee when confronted by enemies. They use their wings to whip up dust clouds to provide cover and reduce… accuracy of possible attacks.’”

Koichi had mentioned several moves that reduced accuracy of opponents’ attacks. Makoto pushed the tab that opened the list of moves Pidgey was capable of learning and almost cheered aloud when he saw Sand Attack was a move Pidgey naturally learned. 

“This is perfect!” he exclaimed, pocketing his phone and taking out an empty Pokéball. A couple Pidove fled at the sight of the Pokéball, but Pidgey chose to curiously investigate it. “Do you want to come with me? We’ll travel across Unova and meet all kinds of Pokémon! If you go inside this Pokéball, you’ll be my Pokémon. My friend.”

Pidgey tapped the hard, shiny surface of the Pokéball with its beak. Makoto took out Panpour’s Pokéball and returned and released the Pokémon to show Pidgey how it worked. After a couple moments of tense silence, Pidgey purposefully hit the button with its beak and was converted into data. Despite hoping that would happen, Makoto was still stunned enough to drop the Pokéball. The item rocked back and forth in the dirt, the button flickering as the ball swayed until it went still.

“I… I did it,” Makoto realized. The shock wore off and yielded utter exhilaration as he swiped the Pokéball off the ground and started jumping around, whooping and yelling at the sky and accidentally spooking more of the Pidove and Tranquill into flight. “I caught a Pokémon! I caught a Pidgey!”

He immediately released his new Pokémon from their Pokéball, Pidgey reassuming their position on his other shoulder. It appeared he was going to be the Trainer who walked around with a pile of Pokémon on his shoulders, but he didn’t care at the moment. Makoto pulled his phone back out and opened the Pokédex app, returning to Pidgey’s info page.

“Let’s see…” In the most Pokémon, gender difference were subtle. Based on the miniscule details of Pidgey’s feathers, beak shape, and tail shape, he was pretty sure he had captured a female.

“I have a female Pokémon who knows a move that can lower an opponent’s accuracy. That checks two of the three boxes. Panpour knows Low Sweep, so that helps with the Fighting-type attacks requirement, but maybe I should try and find a Timburr.”

The silhouettes of human-like Pokémon were what drew him to this location, but they had since vanished. Perhaps if he continued searching along the tree line without going too deep into the forest, he would find the group again. An added bonus was he now had Pidgey to search from the skies. He sent her to do so and began marching along the tree line, glancing between the open meadow and the thicker forest.

Bug Pokémon scuttled on tree trunks and peered out from beneath the leaves. Makoto favored the cute little Sewaddle the most, wearing leaves on their heads like baby bonnets. They seemed curious enough to try to approach him if he stood still long enough, but when he didn’t move for a certain amount of time, Pidgey would come swooping in through the trees to see what was keeping him, spooking the poor caterpillars into scurrying back to the safety of their tree hollows. He was pretty sure she did it on purpose a couple times just to see them scatter.

“Okay,” he exhaled, taking a seat on a patch of grass in the shade. “Technically, I have all the time in the world since I’m waiting for Ryota to join me, but I don’t want to spend entire days dredging this forest.”

He felt as if he’d been walking for hours. The road and the original meadow with the abandoned train tracks were far behind him, as were all the people entering and exiting Pinwheel Forest of their own accord. As far as he could see, there were no other humans out here; however, that didn’t mean there were a lot more Pokémon. In fact, the further he went along the tree line, the quieter everything was, enough that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

His stomach growled loudly, shocking even himself. Breakfast at the café felt like a lifetime ago and now he cursed himself for not purchasing something else. He knew he would be spending an extended period in Nacrene, and he hadn’t thought to build up a stock of nonperishables since he wouldn’t be traveling. But this was a vibrant and prosperous forest, so there had to be berry trees around at least.

“Pidgey,” he called her down from circling overhead, “let’s find some lunch. Into the forest.”

Panpour ended up being the one who found a berry tree since he decided to jump off Makoto’s shoulder and swing through the trees. His cheers brought Makoto running to a small tree whose branches were weighed down by Oran berries. Panpour scampered among the branches and pulled berries from their stems, dropping them down to Makoto, who had taken off his jacket to use as a basket.

“Lunch is served!” Makoto divvied their harvest between himself and his Pokémon. Pidgey didn’t look as impressed but ate her berries anyway. She was likely more used to eating insects.

A snapping twig had them immediately on high alert. They weren’t too deep into the forest, but far enough in that visibility was low. Unlike the meadow past the treeline, Makoto couldn’t see very far among the brush and tree trunks. Anything could be hiding out there and he wouldn’t know it was coming. Now on high alert, he jumped to his feet and picked up a nearby rock in his hand.

From behind a thicket, two Timburr came wandering out, their grips on their logs loosened enough the blunt objects were dragging small trails in the dirt. Makoto’s tense muscles relaxed slightly, but more out of confusion than ease. Neither Timburr seemed nervous to be around Makoto but given most Fighting-types relied on brute strength to battle, they likely believed they could take him in a fight.

“Pidgey, you live here: do Timburr usually come this far into the forest?” Makoto asked. Pidgey’s response was to fluff her feathers in disinterest. “Well, you’re lots of help.”

One of the Timburr began directly approaching Makoto, hoisting their log onto their shoulder to appear more intimidating; although, to be fair, Makoto thought they were already intimidating. Panpour tensed himself for a possible battle, kicking aside the cores of his eaten berries. The Timburr scoffed in his direction and swiped an uneaten berry, choosing to eat it on the spot all while eying the trio up, as if daring them to attack.

“You’re not wary of humans, but you don’t seem like we would get along,” Makoto remarked. It was probably best he not attempt to capture this Timburr.

Any further thought was interrupted by the second Timburr suddenly rushing him. Makoto let out a bark of surprise and instinctively threw the rock in his hand. The second Timburr effortlessly knocked it away with its log, the pathetic attack doing nothing to slow it down. Panpour and Pidgey scrambled to defend their Trainer while Makoto desperately clutched for another blunt object, which happened to be an empty Pokéball in the half-zipped front pocket of his backpack. He didn’t expect the Pokéball to capture the Timburr; in fact, he wasn’t sure what throwing projectiles would accomplish, but he just needed something to defend himself.

“Don’t you dare!”

The voice startled everyone involved in the commotion into freezing in place. A dark shape moved swiftly from behind the trees and rapidly approached Makoto, who was too stunned to react after this new individual firmly grabbed his wrist. He finally broke from his stupor when fingers dug into his arm, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the Pokéball. 

“Some faith she has in you,” Eigo scoffed scornfully. “If only Kyoko saw what you were about to do.”

“About to do!?” Makoto shrieked, frantically trying to pull his arm free; Eigo was a lot stronger than he looked. “I wasn’t going to catch them! They attacked me!”

“You provoked them!”

“How!? I was eating berries!”

“You think you’re some kind of shining example?” Eigo snarled. “You’re nothing! I don’t know what she sees in you!”

Makoto continued to struggle but halted enough to hatefully glare at his attacker. “You don’t deserve to be a Liberator! You hurt that Munna and you just bully people into doing what you want! That’s isn’t what the Liberators stand for! That isn’t what Kyoko would do!”

“You. Don’t. Know. Anything!” Eigo growled dangerously.

All hell broke loose when something flew out of the trees and hit Eigo harshly in the back of the head, exploding and showering him with bits of substance. He yelled in pain and let Makoto go, frantically checking the wet substance coating the back of his head and shoulders wasn’t blood. Makoto stumbled back, holding his bruised forearm against his chest. He stooped to grab his dropped Pokéball and threw it at Eigo with all his might, hitting him in the mouth. The man cried out and covered his mouth, blood dripping from his cut lip. Pidgey and Panpour took this as their cue and both swarmed Eigo, raking his arms with talons and hitting his head with closed fists.

In the commotion, the two Timbur had fled, but not without taking a good amount of Oran berries. Looking back, Makoto would curse the two of them for starting a petty fight for something as stupid as berries, but, in the present moment, all he cared about was escaping Eigo. The man successfully pushed Pidgey and Panpour back, now looking like a complete mess with his bleeding mouth and scratched-up gloves covering his forearms. He lunged for Makoto again, and might have succeeded in grabbing the boy, had a voice not shouted from the trees.

Makoto didn’t stay to figure out who had yelled; Eigo was distracted, so he ran. It might not have been his proudest moment; after all, Eigo was alone and Makoto had two Pokémon who were protecting him, but still, he felt as if he would never shake the feeling of vulnerability when confronted by anyone bigger and more intimidating than him. So, he ran deeper into the forest, putting as much distance between him and his attacker. 

Panpour jumped from branch to branch to keep up with him, Pidgey gliding directly over his head. Even with the tree trunks absorbing sound, he could hear Eigo cursing and shouting and… a second voice? 

Makoto slid to a halt, nearly tripping himself in the process. He was panting heavily but held a deep breath a couple times and strained to hear. His racing heart pulsed loudly in his ears, but he was sure he was hearing two different voices, since one was clearly female. Had Kyoko showed up and saw what Eigo was doing? Did she step in to defend him when Eigo turned violent?

He was about to turn back when he heard the distinctive clamor of footsteps running through the underbrush toward him. Panic overtook him once more and he fled, his terror driving him further and further into the deep forest. The trees grew taller and thicker, preventing sunlight from touching the ground in the thickest parts. He ran until his legs ached and his lungs burned, each breath feeling as if he were being stabbed by thousands of pinpricks. 

Finally, he realized he couldn’t run anymore. He stumbled to a halt, hands on his knees as he doubled over gasping for air. Over the noise of his gasping, he could hear his pursuer crashing through the forest. Desperate, he looked around for someplace to hide, wondering if he had the strength to climb a tree, when he saw a large log, moss and grasses growing on the rotten wood. Not ideal, but better than nothing. 

Makoto struggled to get his backpack off and pushed it into the log, crawling in after it. Panpour and Pidgey were in the trees above him, still riled from the chase and ready to fight against whoever appeared from the brush. Makoto struggled to wriggle inward, using his elbows to inch forward since the tight squeeze prevented him from extending and retracting his arms. He wasn’t sure how far in he made it, but all he knew was he was still exposed before he became stuck.

_No! No, no, no! Move!_ His struggling caused some of the rotten wood to crack, but he remained firmly stuck. Panpour began fiercely scolding someone and Makoto held his breath, trying to lie completely still and hope, somehow, whoever it was wouldn’t notice the pair of legs sticking out of a log.

“Logs wear pants in Unova, who knew?”

The voice was female, no doubt his rescuer from Eigo, so he relaxed the slightest bit. However, whoever this was, they weren’t Kyoko. Now, he weighed his options: whoever this person was, they were likely a stranger to him. There was a chance they were a Liberator who knew Eigo, or a complete stranger who stepped in when they saw the assault. Whether they were previously acquainted with Eigo or not, they evidently disagreed with his actions and rebuked him after Makoto ran. 

“Hey,” a gentle tapping on the log hinted she was rapping her knuckles against it, “do you want out?”

The immense feeling of embarrassment crashed over Makoto all at once. He had never been the best with girls and now he was headfirst in a log in the presence of one. 

“Um, no. I am… exactly where I want to be,” he responded.

“Really? _This_,” based on the pause in her speaking, he assumed she was gesturing to the entirety of the log, “is where you want to be?”

“Yes. This is perfect. I am not stuck, so you can just go on your merry way.”

“My merry way, I like that. Alright, if you’re not stuck, then get out of there.”

“…I don’t want to right now.”

“So… you _want_ to be inside a damp, rotting log. There’s probably tons of bugs and mushrooms in there, y’know?”

“I like bugs and mushrooms!” Makoto insisted. “Pidgey also likes bugs, so we’re all doing fine.”

She hummed nonchalantly, but he didn’t hear her walk away. Was she standing out there, staring at his shame? Panpour and Pidgey weren’t vocalizing anymore, so he assumed they were comfortable enough with this stranger to not threaten her. Based on that, perhaps there was a bigger chance this girl was a stranger. Panpour knew the Liberators by their uniforms and only Eigo had proven himself hostile. Panpour was likely to be wary, but not aggressive toward another Liberator. Meanwhile, Pidgey didn’t know the Liberators and would likely react violently toward another person wearing the same uniform as Eigo, who had just attacked her new Trainer.

“Are you having fun?” the girl asked.

Makoto groaned and would have hung his head in his hands if he were capable. If she wasn’t going to leave, he might as well swallow what was left of his shattered pride and asked for help. “Can you pull me out?”

“Gladly.” 

Suddenly, Makoto felt two hands wrap around his ankles and yanked hard enough to pull his lower half off the ground. He squeaked in discomfort as the motion forced his cramped elbows to awkwardly unfold. The log cracked a little more as he was dragged backward, showering him with rotting bark shards. He remembered to grab his backpack before one final yank pulled him free.

“You were stuck pretty good.”

Makoto rolled onto his back and sat up, finally getting a look at his rescuer. She was young, probably the same age as him. She had long blue hair and matching eyes and a smile that lit up the forest. Makoto couldn’t help the blush rising in his cheeks, not only because she was really, _really_ cute, but also because he embarrassed himself in front of such a cute girl.

“Here, I think this is yours,” she said, holding something out to him. Makoto blinked vacantly and received the item, which turned out to be his empty Pokéball. “That guy was scary. Did he just attack you out of nowhere?”

“You’re the one who saved me?” he asked.

“Of course! You were in danger. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, shakily standing and tenderly stretching his limbs. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him again and he felt his knees grow weak. “I’m Sayaka Maizono, Pokémon Coordinator.”

“Makoto Naegi, Pokémon Trainer,” he introduced himself. “Not that I’m ungrateful, but why did you step in?”

“Hmm,” she hummed again, this time in contemplation. “Not to sounds stalkerish, but I saw you walking into the meadow and was curious about where you were going. Everyone else was sticking to the road and the marked paths. I followed you for a bit, lost you, then I heard you celebrating something, so I followed the sound, but still couldn’t find you. Then I heard the fighting.”

“Did you throw something at him?”

“Yeah,” she giggled, “a rotten berry. That stuff is soooo sticky; I’ve had to comb it out of my Minccino’s fur before. Also, it was the first thing I saw I could throw.”

The two of them shared a laugh, the tension between them fading. Pidgey and Panpour took Makoto’s lead and cautiously approached. Sayaka looked overjoyed to see the pair and began babbling about how exotic they looked and how she had only ever seen the species in magazines or on television.

“Really?” Makoto questioned. Pidgey were common in Kanto and Johto, and less common but still prosperous in Kalos. Then there was the small population in White Forest. If Sayaka had only ever seen Pidgey and Panpour in media, it hinted she wasn’t from those regions, nor was she from Unova. “Where are you from?”

“Sinnoh,” she answered. “Hearthome City, you won’t find a more elegant Contest Hall in the entire world.”

“You said you’re a Coordinator?” Usually, Coordinators performed in a circuit of Contest Halls taking place across a region. As far as he knew, Unova didn’t have a dedicated Contest circuit. “What are you doing in Unova?”

“I’m breaking into being a professional performer.” With a flourish, she tossed two Pokéballs into the air and posed with her Minccino and Pikachu. “Coordinating is fun, but it’s all about the Pokémon; I want to perform beside them. Unova may not have a Contest circuit, but Nimbasa is the birthplace of Pokémon Musicals.”

“So, you’re going to Nimbasa,” Makoto commented. “Why are you in Pinwheel Forest?”

“I arrived by ferry to Castelia City and decided to explore.”

“This is the _opposite_ direction of Nimbasa.”

“I know!” she pouted, her hands on her hips. “But my tryouts aren’t for another three weeks, so I decided to have a little fun. Based on what I had heard, Nacrene is a very cute city, so I wanted to visit. Then I saw you and veered off the path.”

“Thanks again,” he acknowledged.

“No problem. Which way did you come from: Nacrene or Castelia?”

“Nacrene. I’m… trying… to beat the Gym.”

“Right, you said you’re a Trainer, so you must be traveling to defeat the Gyms, right?”

“_Trying_ to beat the Gyms,” he repeated. “I’m not having the most luck.”

“Battling’s not about luck—,”

“It’s strategy,” he finished her sentence, remembering his conversation with Koichi. Based on Sayaka’s surprised expression, either she wasn’t going to say that or she was shocked he knew what she was going to say. “Well, it was nice to meet you, and again, thank you for saving me.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Maybe not leaving the forest completely, but definitely going where there’s more people. Pidgey, Panpour, and I have a lot of training to do if we’re going to beat the Nacrene Gym. Hopefully, my friend Ryota shows up soon; he’s kind of… my teacher when it comes to training.”

Sayaka frowned as Makoto threw his backpack over his shoulders and readjusted the straps. She crossed her arms and looked down at her Minccino and Pikachu before an idea occurred. “Um… wait! I’m not much of a battler, but you are! Could you escort me out of the forest?”

“Escort?” Makoto repeated in a confused tone.

“Yeah, after all, aren’t you a knight in shining armor helping a sweet maiden?”

“_You_ saved _me_!” Makoto remarked, befuddled by her suggestion that _he_ play the hero in this situation. “And you came into the forest just fine.”

Sayaka grimaced in frustration, wondering how dense this boy could possibly be. “The adrenaline wore off, now I feel vulnerable. Please?”

“Uh… okay. I can walk you out of the forest. We’ll watch each other’s backs.”

“Perfect!” she clapped her hands together. “Now, which way back to the road?”

_…Good question._


	9. Fly on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sayaka confront a pair of Liberators for answers, not knowing they are being watched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgey  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 9: Fly on the Wall

Pidgey soared over the treetops far below, her shadow casting down on the sea of green foliage. It had been Sayaka’s idea for her to fly overhead and find the clearing in the forest that marked where the road was and then return to point which way the humans needed to walk. Sayaka’s Pikachu was sitting in the high branches of the tree Makoto and Sayaka were waiting beneath. Despite the distance Pidgey had already flown, her sharp eyes could spy his glimmering, yellow fur, sparkling with electricity, from far away.

She banked to one side and dipped lower to avoid a sudden gust. Even through the thick canopy, she could see the minute movements of Pokémon. A closer look also revealed humans scattered among the dirt trails through the forest. The further in this direction she flew, the more humans appeared, hinting she was going the correct way. Before long, she saw the clearing where the road ran through. 

Pidgey doubled back and began the return trip. For a flying Pokémon, the journey to the road would be mere minutes, but her human companions would need to traverse the forest on foot. The only question was: lead them back to the treeline or lead them through the deep forest? If she led them back to the tree line, the journey would take longer, but they wouldn’t need to navigate the trees, boulders, and brush of Pinwheel. But, if she led them directly to the road, it would reduce the amount of traveling distance, but would be more difficult. 

She decided to leave it up to them.

Despite them only having met minutes ago, Pikachu cheerfully welcomed Pidgey back like an old friend and descended the tree as she dove. Makoto noticed her approach and held out an elbow for her to land on his forearm, while Sayaka opened her arms so Pikachu could jump down to her.

“Okay Pidgey,” said Makoto, “which way do we go?”

Pidgey ruffled her shoulder feathers and turned in the direction toward the treeline, then the direction toward the road. Confused, Makoto raised a brow and looked to Sayaka. 

“What do you suppose that means?”

“Two different directions,” she remarked. “So… two different ways we could go?”

“There aren’t paths here, so why would that matter?”

Sayaka hummed to herself in thought, positioning her body in the two directions Pidgey had indicated. They weren’t completely opposite, more like 90 degrees from one another. There was no sign that they should favor one over the other and Pidgey couldn’t tell them anything expect “yes” or “no.”

“Pidgey,” Sayaka spoke, “both of these directions would get us out of here, right?” Pidgey nodded in response, so Sayaka continued. “Is one favorable over the other?”

Pidgey paused then ruffled her shoulder feathers again, which Makoto now realized must be her version of a shrug. 

“They’re both equal,” he supplied. “So, why would it matter to point both of them out? Which is the shortest?”

Pidgey pointed in the direction she knew would lead them through the deep forest: the shorter but more difficult path. 

“But the other one is this way,” Sayaka commented. “You know what I think? I think this way is the direction we came from, so from the meadow. The other way will take us directly to the road.”

“So, that one should be the shortest, right? As the Murkrow flies?” said Makoto.

“Probably, but that involves going through the forest. I think, if we go back to the meadow, the distance will be longer, but we won’t need to go through the deep forest.”

Makoto grimaced once he realized he would need to consider both options. Honestly, he just wanted to get nearer to large crowds so Eigo, if he tracked them down, would be less likely to raise a fuss. Doing that would involve traveling through the deep forest, where they would be vulnerable to hostile Pokémon and the path would, no doubt, be difficult. They could go back to the meadow, which would take longer, but would be safer.

“If we go back to the meadow,” Sayaka interjected, “isn’t there a chance we could run into that guy?”

There was that to consider as well: was Eigo waiting where Makoto had left him, or did he leave Pinwheel to tend to his wounds? Makoto didn’t know the man that well, so it could go either way, but if he were to make an educated guess, Eigo would leave since he didn’t have his body guard around to keep him safe.

“Let’s go back to the meadow,” Makoto decided. 

“Alright, Mister Knight,” Sayaka chirped, causing Makoto to blush once more. 

He felt he didn’t deserve the title she was assigning him; she was the one who saved him after all, but she insisted he be her protector through the forest. Not that he was complaining, it was just… confusing. Then again, she was a Coordinator, not a Trainer; her Pokémon were trained for performing, not battling. 

When it was just him and Panpour, it seemed natural to leave his partner out of his Pokéball. Now that he had a second Pokémon, Makoto realized he needed to reconsider that habit. Pidgey was small, so it might be okay to have Pidgey and Panpour both out without causing a fuss. Sayaka was strolling through the forest with her Minccino and Pikachu beside her, but those two Pokémon were popular as pets, which commonly weren’t kept in Pokéballs since they weren’t used for battling. For now, he left Pidgey out.

“I didn’t know Pidgey lived in Unova,” Sayaka commented, trying to make conversation.

Makoto opened his mouth to respond, but paused when he realized the last conversation he had with someone his age had been Kyoko, and she had been purposefully aloof. In comparison, Sayaka was open and friendly, willingly initiating small-talk with him as they walked.

“There’s a small population in White Forest,” he answered. “Pidgey must have gotten lost and wound up down here; White Forest is pretty much directly north.”

“She’s cute.”

Makoto wasn’t sure how he heard it over the noises of the Pokémon and Sayaka twittering away, but, somehow, he did. The telltale sounds of footsteps approaching them made him freeze in place and stoop to pick up a stick. Sayaka stopped beside him and gaped in confusion at his strange actions, but stepped behind him when he turned in the direction he believed the noise was coming from. Two figures were casually walking through trees, one of them conversing leisurely in what seemed to be a one-sided conversation.

“I find the forests to be the most peaceful representation of Pokémon living in harmony. Deserts, mountains, and tundras are often such harsh environments that some Pokémon turn to more vicious attitudes just to survive, but forests hold a certain… harmony.”

“…Yes sir,” the other sighed wearily.

“Freeze!” Makoto ordered, cursing how his voice fearfully broke in the middle of his exclamation. Both figures halted, one of them midstride, but their features were still hidden in the shadows of the trees.

“Young man,” one of them spoke, “is there a reason you’re attempting to threaten us with a stick?”

“Because… I don’t know who you are?” The more obvious answer was that he was paranoid about anyone approaching him after Eigo’s assault, but he didn’t want to voice that aloud. 

“Oh, but I know who you are,” the speaker stepped into the light. Makoto gradually lowered the stick as his defense dropped due to shock. He did know this individual but was amazed they knew him as well.

“You’re…” Makoto’s arms finally dropped enough the stick rested on the dirt. “You’re the leader of the Liberators, right?”

“You may address me as Fuhito,” the man placed a hand against his chest and bowed his head in greeting. “I believe you are Makoto? You witnessed our message in Accumula Town.”

“Yes sir,” Makoto finally dropped the stick, feeling comfortable in the old man’s presence. “Oh! Uh, Sayaka, this is Fuhito… I’m sorry sir, I don’t know your last name.”

“Surnames are unimportant,” the man replied. “I would rather be recognized for my deeds rather than those related to my family; thus, I am Fuhito, nothing more.”

“Sayaka Mai— oh! Um, I’m Sayaka,” she introduced herself.

“Are you a Trainer as well?” Fuhito asked.

“No sir, I’m a Coordinator, but it’s my dream to become an idol and perform side-by-side with my Pokémon. We will share the stage and the adoration as equals.”

“Equals…” Fuhito looked pleased to hear those words from her; he also likely favored her already because she wasn’t a Trainer, dedicated to battling, but rather a performer. “Well then, young lady, I wish you luck on your quest. As for you, Makoto, my granddaughter is quite interested in your progress, and so, I am as well.”

“Granddaughter?” Makoto repeated. Fuhito’s granddaughter was also in the Liberators and there was only one member of the group who had taken special interest in Makoto. It didn’t take a master of deduction to figure that one out, especially after he recalled the small tender moment of Fuhito welcoming Kyoko into the center of the group after the Liberators finished their speech in Accumula Town. “You mean Kyoko? She said I was fascinating.”

“She has an eye for greatness, and I am inclined to trust her judgement. She has shone proficient ability in identifying potential allies.”

The individual standing behind Fuhito, whom Makoto had honestly forgotten was there, scoffed scornfully at this comment. Fuhito frowned and turned to both acknowledge and admonish them, prompting Makoto and Sayaka to giggle childishly. That is, until the other individual stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

It was almost as if the ambiance shattered and the world was nothing but shrieking Pokémon and a flustered Pidgey dive-bombing Eigo as he tried in vain to defend himself. Makoto grabbed the stick he had let drop while Sayaka picked up a rock, both taking a step back with their weapons poised to strike.

“Armistice!” Fuhito shouted unexpectedly. “Let there be peace!”

Panpour retreated so he was between Makoto and Sayaka and the perceived opponents, Pidgey landing on the ground beside him with her wings raised and feathers ruffled to appear larger than she was. Now that he wasn’t being assaulted, Makoto was able to get a good look at Eigo. His gloves were still torn from Pidgey’s talons, the rest of his uniform disheveled and unkept. His lower lip had a noticeable wound from when Makoto threw the Pokéball in his face, but he wasn’t bleeding anymore. The shoulders of his uniform were conspicuously darker, and his hair had this strange greasy appearance, which Makoto realized was due to the rotten berry Sayaka had thrown at him.

All in all, Eigo looked like a mess who had obviously been in an altercation of some sort. Makoto wondered what excuse he had fabricated to explain his appearance to Fuhito or perhaps he told the truth, but then why would Fuhito be so amicable toward Makoto and Sayaka after they attacked one of his Liberators? 

“What is the meaning of this?” Fuhito inquired, his voice firm but gentle. He demanded an explanation but also presented himself as a kind, trustful authority figure.

“You’re with that guy?” Sayaka gestured toward Eigo.

“Eigo is one of many individuals who have dedicated themselves to pursuing a future where humans and Pokémon are true equals.”

“So, you approve of your followers assaulting people?” she spat.

The resulting tension could have been cut with a knife. Given how the sneer from Eigo’s face vanished in an instant, Makoto knew something bad was about to happen. Fuhito’s frowned deepened as his eyes narrowed and Makoto was grateful when the visible anger was not directed at him.

“Eigo,” Fuhito spoke, “what is this young lady implying?” Eigo tried to sputter an explanation but Fuhito interrupted his attempts. “Don’t you dare try to lie to me. Kyoko’s Munna will reveal whatever truths you attempt to conceal.”

Eigo glared hatefully at Makoto and the latter was positive if Fuhito wasn’t here, Eigo would launch himself into another attack. Pidgey shrieked loudly and fluttered her wings, stirring the loose dirt in preparation for a Sand Attack to cover her trainer’s escape.

“What have you done that has caused these Pokémon to attack you so viciously?” Fuhito asked.

After seething for a few moments, all the fight seemed to leave Eigo after a potent glare from Fuhito. “I saw that kid try to capture a Timburr, so I stepped in to stop him and he fought back.”

_A half-truth,_ Makoto realized. Eigo’s statement wasn’t technically false, but also not the entire story.

“I wasn’t trying to catch them!” Makoto argued. “They were chasing me off the berries I was eating. I picked up my Pokéball because it was the first thing I found I could use as a… what’s the word?”

“Projectile,” Sayaka answered. “And that’s what it looked like to me when I walked up. That guy had Makoto by the arm and Panpour and Pidgey were attacking him. I threw a rotten berry at the back of his head and then Makoto hit him in the face with the Pokéball.”

Fuhito fully turned his body to face Eigo, the anger still evident in his features but now accompanied by disappointment. “I suppose it was naïve of me to believe these scratches were the result of you being caught in the thickets.”

“How did he explain the berry juice because I can smell it from here.”

“He claimed a berry fell on his head and he walked into the tree in his confusion, thus, the split lip.” Fuhito sighed and massaged the skin between his eyes. “Clearly, I have become compliant; I thought I could trust you, Eigo. The others told me you were still too unpredictable and prone to anger, but I wanted to give you a chance. That was a mistake.”

“Sir…” Eigo looked as if he wanted to argue, but Fuhito silenced him by raising his hand.

Makoto watched this with an uneasy feeling twisting and knotting his stomach. He was pleased to see Eigo was being reprimanded for his actions and there were going to be further consequences for what he had done, but the memories of the incident in the Dreamyard surfaced in his mind. Should he mention Eigo harming the Munna? Would that make this situation worse? Eigo deserved to be punished, no doubt, but Makoto already felt bad for him. 

Perhaps he was just being too forgiving.

“Fuhito, sir?” Makoto spoke. “I’ve already had some conversations with Kyoko, but would you be okay if I ask you a couple things about the Liberators?”

“Of course, child.”

“Do you plan to separate humans and Pokémon?”

Sayaka audibly gasped and when Makoto spared her a glance, he saw she was looked down at her Pikachu and Minccino, her face a mess of emotions at the idea of losing them.

“Before the invention of the Pokéball and the establishment of humans battling one another using proxies, humans and Pokémon lived in harmony and had an established bond born of respect and equality,” Fuhito replied wistfully. “That is what we wish to return to. No battling, no Badges, no Pokéballs.”

Makoto swallowed a whimper and subtly shifted his open jacket to hide his Badge. “How do you plan to do this?”

“For now, we are giving speeches and presentations in various towns. Once we gain more traction, we hope to begin hosting lectures about human-Pokémon relations. We do NOT convince others by using physical threats,” he proclaimed, glaring at Eigo who shrunk away from him.

“So, you don’t condone using violence to get what you want?”

“No, and we take the accusations very seriously.”

Makoto glowered at Eigo, who half-heartedly sneered back but the message was clear. _I know what you did. If you think Fuhito’s angry about you hurting me, how will he react if he found out you hurt a Pokémon? I could tell him, but I won’t; not right now, anyway. But remember that I can._

“Do you have any more questions?” Fuhito inquired.

“No sir, you’ve told me what I wanted to know.”

“Very well, we shall be on our way,” Fuhito bowed his head as a farewell, then turned to Eigo, his expressions going cross. “You will be reassigned for the foreseeable future. I can longer trust you in the field.”

“You’re not putting me on babysitting duty, are you?” Eigo complained.

“Watch your tongue!” Fuhito snapped, silencing Eigo once more. “And no, I will not. That poor boy is under enough stress; he doesn’t need to deal with your sour attitude as well.”

Sayaka stepped closer to Makoto, her arm gradually lowering until she dropped the rock she had been gripping tightly during the confrontation. Fuhito and Eigo turned to leave and she remained on guard until the duo’s voices couldn’t be heard any longer. Makoto exhaled slowly and tossed the stick aside before collapsing to the ground.

“You know those guys?” Sayaka asked, sitting on the ground with more grace and welcoming her Pokémon into her lap.

“Sorta. I saw them give their speech in Accumula Town the first day of my journey and we’ve crossed paths a couple times since. They’re not inherently bad people, just a little misguided.”

“Misguided people with the best intentions can still cause a lot of damage. You’re not prepared to deal with that at all!”

“I’m working on it,” he whined in response.

Sayaka stood up and began pacing back and forth in deep thought. Pikachu and Minccino calmly watched her, hinting this was normal behavior. Makoto heaved himself into a sitting position and watched her pace as well, almost afraid to interrupt her thought process.

“Okay!” she stopped in place, a determined look on her face. “I going to help you be the best you can be!”

Makoto balked in utter shock, staring at her with his mouth agape. “Um… that’s okay, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“I insist!” she asserted. “You came to this forest to increase your team and train to get stronger. I’m going to show you there are other ways to be a better battler.”

“What do you know about battling?” He hadn’t intended for the remark to sound condescending, but, unfortunately, it did, and he recoiled in horror as soon as the words left his mouth. Sayaka glared at him and, for a moment, he was afraid she would storm off.

“Okay, _rude_,” she chastised him. “And, if you must know, battling is just another way to perform for a crowd. Just because two different methods are seen as vastly different, doesn’t mean they can’t overlap. Just because I don’t battle, doesn’t mean I can’t see how valuable the ability to dazzle would be useful in a battle.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto hung his head in shame for offending her.

“It’s okay,” she patted his head affectionately, like he was one of her Pokémon. “But, as punishment, you have to have a training session with me and you _cannot_ complain, protest, criticize, or question my methods.”

“What?” was all he managed to sputter out before she hauled him to his feet and started dragging him in the direction toward the meadow. Minccino and Pikachu happily marched after them, while Panpour and Pidgey exchanged a confused glance before following as well.

*

There were times when someone would notice something technically being out of place but wouldn’t question it if there was a logical answer. In this case, had any of the four humans who had confronted one another in the forest that day noticed the Ninjask watching them from the high branches of a nearby tree, they might have questioned what a Ninjask was doing in Unova, especially since there were no known populations of Nincada in the region. One answer would be the Ninjask belonged to a Trainer, but no one was nearby. In that case, if anyone had seen it, they might not have considered the implications of what didn’t belong if there was a simple, but technically untrue, answer.

Bug Pokémon lived in Pinwheel Forest, so of course it was possible for a Ninjask to exist there, even though no Nincada lived in Unova. In fact, Fuhito had seen the Ninjask and was slightly mystified by its presence, but the buzzing and chittering of other Bug Pokémon convinced him it somehow belonged; and thus, he ignored it.

Ninjask watched as Makoto, Sayaka, and their Pokémon left for the meadow, remaining still for a few more minutes to ensure all humans had left the vicinity before taking flight. It zipped through the trees, moving so quickly it might have been mistaken for the wind were it not for the distinct clicking and buzzing it made. Its flight path took it out of Pinwheel Forest and toward Nacrene City, but rather than fly over the city, it edged around the outskirts and finally came to land where Route 3 and Nacrene met.

A man was standing there, searching the skies for the Ninjask and raising his arm as it came in for a landing. Ninjask’s hooked forelegs gripped his sleeve as it landed and settled, it wings clicking as they folded.

“Did you see anything?” Jin asked.

Ninjask dropped from his arm and landed on a cleared patch of dirt, its hooks scratching and digging into the ground. It was messy, but the scratches were clearly writing and drawings. It had taken many years of frustration and patience to train his Ninjask in this rudimentary method of communication, but he was glad he took a chance and did so. Many people had called him foolish and stated he had a better chance with a Psychic-type or a Pokémon with opposable thumbs, but he persisted.

“You saw Fuhito,” Jin sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. “But Kyoko wasn’t with him.”

The scratches weren’t so much words as they were representative symbols. Ninjask was indicating there were four people, three males, one female, and two of the males were adults. One was Fuhito, whom Ninjask had become acquainted with given his Trainer’s fifteen-year-long mission, while the other three were strangers to it. However, it made sure to confirm the not-adult female wasn’t Kyoko.

“A fight,” Jin traced his finger over the symbols in the dirt. “Fuhito stopped it. Speaking with girl and boy. Friendly.”

He sighed again, pleased they had found Fuhito but unsatisfied with what information they had gathered. Wherever Kyoko was, she wasn’t with Fuhito at the moment. Confronting them in the forest would have been ideal; perhaps, not the best approach if he wished to establish a positive, familial relationship with his daughter, but he was beginning to feel desperate and impulsive now that he had successfully tracked her down. 

“Do you ever take a break?”

Jin’s eyes narrowed as he turned toward Koichi, who practically swaggered as he approached his partner, his cheeks not blushed with tipsiness for once. Koichi cast a glance at Ninjask’s writing and shrugged his shoulders when he couldn’t decipher it right away.

“Where the hell did you go!?” Jin shouted.

“I went on ahead— scouting, y’know?”

“You did it without telling me! I had no idea where you were!”

Koichi shrugged again, a dazed expression on his face despite not being drunk. His Slakoth stirred due to Jin’s shouting and peeked over its Trainer’s shoulder. Jin growled in irritation and took a picture of Ninjask’s scrawls before erasing them using his shoe.

“I ran into that kid again,” Koichi mentioned. “Makoto, the one you traumatized in Accumula.”

“How’s he doing?” Jin asked in disinterest.

“He defeated Yasuke but suffered a crushing defeat by Daisaku. His Miltank is as unforgiving as ever. I told him to go to Pinwheel and catch some new Pokémon.”

Jin nodded along, not really listening until he heard Koichi mention Pinwheel. Once the thought was planted in his head, he realized the interaction Ninjask explained it witnessed made more sense. Jin picked up a stick and drew a quick sketch in the dirt.

“Ninjask, was this the boy you saw?”

There was no mistaking the lock of hair that defied gravity. Ninjask confirmed the boy was the not-adult male it saw in the forest.

“I guess that explains why Fuhito was friendly,” Jin mused. “If Kyoko took an interest in that kid, Fuhito would have watched their interaction closely and would want to make sure it was safe for her to continue interacting with him. Still doesn’t explain who the other girl is. Did the kid have anyone with him when you met him?” he asked Koichi.

“Weeeell… he did mention having to borrow a friend’s Pokémon to beat Yasuke, but he didn’t say whether they were a guy or girl. Jin, I _really_ think we should consider using him. Ninjask just confirmed he interacted positively with Fuhito and we already know Kyoko likes him. Makoto could be the key to getting close to the Liberators.”

“I don’t want to get that kid involved,” Jin insisted.

“He’s already involved, what matters is whether we take advantage of that.”

“He’s not involved— not too deeply, anyhow. The second he gets more involved, I’m stepping in.”

“Aw, you do care about him!” Koichi cooed.

Jin grit his teeth and turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I have a duty, as an officer of the International Bureau, to protect that kid from potentially dangerous individuals.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

*

Makoto had no idea what Sayaka was looking for, but she had yet to find it if her tight grip on his hand and constant pulling was anything to go by. They had successfully escaped the forest and crossed the meadow, rejoining the masses on the main road. Sayaka had taken him back into the forest using the road, diverting onto one of the clearly marked paths as she searched for something.

“What are we looking for?” he finally dared to ask.

“A training ground,” she replied.

“Wouldn’t the meadow be fine?”

“Nope! You were doubting the value coordinating can have in battling, so if I’m going to convince you, the venue is just as important as the lesson.”

“You don’t have to convince me.”

“I consider it a personal challenge.”

Makoto was prepared to resign himself to his fate and let Sayaka drag him all the way to Castelia City if that was plan, but then she stopped and let out a squeal of excitement. Before them was a thicket of underbrush winding and snaking among several tree trunks. There was a slight opening in the center, which Sayaka took advantage of and pushed through. The area they stumbled into was a small clearing full of sunlight. The grass here was lowcut and the rest of the clearing had no shrubs or roots to trip them.

“This is it!” Sayaka announced, letting go of his hand and twirling in the center of the clearing. “This is where I will teach you the value of coordination.”

“Does it have to be today? I’m a little sore,” said Makoto.

“That’s fine,” Sayaka agreed. “We start fresh in the morning. Just you wait, you’re going to decimate the competition in style and expertise.”

Makoto didn’t know what he had gotten himself into with this strange girl he had met that day but who had attached herself to him. He felt confused and flustered by her exuberance, as well as her insistence in helping him grow stronger. He didn’t know what effect coordinating would have on his ability to battle, but Sayaka seemed convinced it would help. So, for now, he decided to welcome her advice.

After all, it was nice to travel with someone again.


	10. The Art of Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka and Makoto begin training in a new technique combining the flash and flair of coordination with the raw power and potential of battling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgey  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 10: The Art of Distraction

Makoto groaned tiredly as he rolled over in bed. His right forearm throbbed in dull pain, dark bruising in the clear shape of a handprint painting his skin. He blinked drowsily at his arm and flexed his fingers, grunting in discomfort as his sore muscles and tendons stretched and relaxed. His only comfort was hoping that Eigo was feeling ten times worse with his busted lip, scratched face and forearms, and perhaps a lump on his head from the berry Sayaka lobbed at him.

He groaned again as he forced himself to sit upright in bed. How many rooms a Pokémon Center could offer for traveling Trainers varied depending on the Center’s location: larger cities and towns had larger Pokémon Centers. Nacrene City’s Pokémon Center was fairly large and had plenty of rooms to offer. They had basic amenities: bed, desk, nightstand, and a shared bathroom for all occupants. For someone his size, the room was plenty big, but he only had two Pokémon with him.

“Good morning sunshine, the world says ‘hello!’” Sayaka’s cheerful good morning from the other side of door along with her fist pounding against the wood spooked him so badly he fell out of bed. “Rise and shine, up and at ‘em!”

“Sayaka!” he whined, tenderly massaging his bruised arm after landing on it. 

“Can I come in?”

“I’m in my underwear!” Makoto scrambled for something to cover himself should his companion choose to barge in anyway.

“I’m sure it’s tasteful,” she mused, “but if you’re that sensitive about it, I’ll wait downstairs. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Makoto sighed in relief and stood up, not bothering to cover himself until he remembered Panpour and Pidgey were in the room with him. In the past, he stopped caring about being naked in front of Panpour long ago, but Pidgey was his new addition to the team— and also female. He yelped and grabbed the blanket from his bed, frantically commanding both of them to turn around so he could hastily dress. Neither were bothered by his bareness but decided to spare him the shame anyway.

Once his clothes were haphazardly sorted out, Makoto poked his head out the door to make sure Sayaka had left the hall before sneaking to the bathroom. Fortunately, most of the other available rooms were empty, so he was able to take a comfortable amount of time finishing getting ready without worrying about someone else needing the bathroom. Still, he didn’t allow himself too much time since Sayaka was waiting and he feared she would come looking for him.

Thankfully, she was waiting for him downstairs like she promised; although, she did look as if her patience was wearing thin when he finally showed up. She practically flounced over to him once he descended the stairs and grabbed him by the hand, hesitating briefly to make sure she wasn’t grabbing at his bruised arm.

“First thing’s first,” she stated, “a hearty breakfast and finding something to take along for lunch. We’re going to be in the forest pretty much all day.”

“I can recommend a good place for breakfast,” he offered.

The food at the café near the Nacrene Museum tasted much better now that he wasn’t wallowing in self-pity. He decided, if they were going to be spending an extended period in Nacrene, the café was the best place to go for breakfast. They even offered a lunch menu of food they could order to go, but he passed it up since they wouldn’t have the means to keep the food cool or heat it up. They were going to have stop at a store and buy some non-perishables.

“This place is great!” Sayaka complimented. “You just gave it a chance and it turned out to be really good?”

Makoto took a sip from his hot chocolate and shook his head. “Actually, someone recommended it.”

“They have good taste.” She was eating some kind of fruit turnover and had chosen a latte for her drink. Makoto was never a big fan of coffee, but she offered him a sip that he accepted.

They had apparently shown up for breakfast right before the brunch rush. The two had managed to snag an outdoor table and were able to relax and eat at their leisure as the rest of the tables filled up and a line of people had formed out the door of the café.

“As much as I’m enjoying the atmosphere,” said Sayaka, “we should probably leave so someone else can have the table.” She waved down their waiter while Makoto finished his drink and started hastily eating the rest of his food.

“This was delicious,” Sayaka praised the food to the waiter. “And there was so much more I want to try on menu. I’m going to eat her as often as I can while I’m in Nacrene.”

“Thank you, miss,” the waiter responded as he accepted their payment. “Most of our produce is grown by Daisaku Bandai, the Nacrene Gym Leader himself. He also supplies our milk from his herd of Miltank. There’s nothing better than MooMoo milk.”

Makoto froze upon hearing the milk was supplied by Daisaku’s Miltank and let his last bite of pancake fall from his mouth, balling it up in his paper napkin and placing it in the center of his plate. Thankfully, neither Sayaka nor the waiter noticed his odd behavior; explaining his sudden aversion for MooMoo milk would have been embarrassing (and possibly petty). 

After a quick stop at the store to buy some chips and granola bars, the two were off to Pinwheel Forest for Sayaka’s training session. Honestly, Makoto still wasn’t sure how coordinating was going to help him improve his battling style, but he remembered part of his punishment for inadvertently insulting Sayaka was that he wasn’t allowed to voice any complaints. Despite his hesitancy, he was at least willing to see what she had in mind. Perhaps there was some truth to Sayaka’s claim that coordination and battling could overlap.

They followed the same path they had taken the day before, winding deeper into the forest but taking care not to leave the marked path. They did have to backtrack a couple times, since their search yesterday had been haphazard, but found themselves standing before the thicket, likely out of pure luck rather than any sense of direction. Sayaka pushed through the clinging tendrils without a second thought while Makoto struggled as the fronds grabbed at his ankles and nearly tripped him. He almost somersaulted into the clearing and decided to disguise his clumsiness as willingly choosing to sit in the grass.

“Release your Pokémon,” Sayaka ordered, doing the same with her Minccino and Pikachu. She began taking deliberately spaced-out steps around the clearing, investigating the trees and surrounding brush, as well as the sky above.

“What are you doing?” Makoto laughed, unable to control himself.

“A good coordinator takes into account everything about their venue,” Sayaka explained. “There could be something here that everyone else will overlook but could be useful to you for your performance.”

Now that Makoto gave that piece of advice some thought, it did make sense. Ryota had told him to be observant of his surroundings and Sayaka was reinforcing it. He took this moment to take a good look around, trying to see whatever it was she was seeing. The clearing was about as large the battleroom in the Striaton Gym but was an almost perfect circle in comparison to the room’s rectangular design. Multiple trees formed a border around the clearing, any spacing between them filled with the same underbrush that formed the thicket entrance. Other than that, there were no rocks or roots in the clearing itself.

Sayaka began brushing her fingers through her hair and collecting it in one hand to pull back, her other hand checking her pockets for a hair tie. She frowned and released her hair to check with both hands, her searching turning nothing up. “Did I lose my last tie?”

Makoto’s hand shot into his pocket on the off-chance his forgetfulness paid off. It turned out it did when he produced the hair tie he had picked up from the remnants of the camp outside Striaton. “Here, you can use this one.”

“Why do you have a hair tie?” she asked curiously, pulling her hair back.

“I found it,” he shrugged in response.

She didn’t seem concerned about his comment, so they moved on. After taking another look around, Sayaka pulled Makoto to his feet and strategically placed him in the clearing while she took her position directly in the center.

“Coordinating is all about style,” Sayaka explained. “Despite your belief coordinating and battling are separate, Pokémon Contests have two stages: Performance and Battle. The only difference is: Battle Stage is about the style of moves and your ability to use an opponent’s attacks for your own performance. It’s not about directly attacking to knock them out; in fact, it’s rare for a Battle Stage to end with a fainted Pokémon.”

“Wait, so you _can_ battle?” Makoto squawked. “Then why did you need me to be your protector?”

“A Contest battle is a lot different compared to Gym battle,” Sayaka replied. “One of the main strategies of coordinating is combining moves. There are some moves that, when combined in battle, result in stronger attacks and effects. The Pledges are some of these.”

“Pledges?”

“Water Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Grass Pledge. When two of them are used together, they combine into a stronger attack; at the same time, they also affect the battlefield.”

“Then wouldn’t I be better off just using those kinds of moves than combining random ones for ‘style?’”

“You’re missing the point. Style wins you points in Contests but can help you in battling.”

She raised her hand, both of her Pokémon immediately directing all attention to her. She pointed to Pikachu, who moved a few paces away from Minccino in response. Now immensely curious about what she was planning, Makoto paid rapt attention to whatever was going to happen.

“Electro Ball!” Sayaka commanded.

The ball of electricity formed from small bursts from Pikachu’s cheek pouches. He held the ball in his paws, the static electricity bouncing it between each paw but his own energy preventing it from making contact. He hurled the ball at Minccino, who didn’t even flinch at the sight of an orb of electricity flying toward her. Makoto almost yelled in shock as the ball got closer and closer until Minccino twirled on the spot and hit the ball with her tail.

Minccino continued to juggle the Electro Ball using her tail, tossing it higher and higher into the air so she could spin and flip between hits. Makoto was completely mesmerized by the sight and froze on the spot, his eyes following the Electro Ball and preventing him from noticing Minccino was gradually stepping closer. The spell was broken when Minccino suddenly sent the ball hurtling just past Makoto’s ear.

Makoto shrieked and dropped to the ground in alarm, the Electro Ball hitting the tree trunk behind him and dissolving into small shock waves. He gaped in distress as the shock waves dissipated before collecting his bearings enough to confront Sayaka.

“Why did you do that!?” he shouted, attempting to stand but failing due to his shaking legs. Panpour and Pidgey were both screeching at Sayaka for endangering their Trainer but didn’t take a chance at leaving his side.

“You were so captivated by Minccino juggling the Electro Ball, you didn’t notice she was aiming for your head,” Sayaka explained. “In a Contest, the skillful juggling nets you points. In a battle, the juggling is…?” she drew the sentence out, encouraging him to answer.

“…A distraction,” he realized.

All those move combinations designed to dazzle and amaze resulted in bursts of light and color, twirling and dancing, and a sense of unpredictability, particularly if no one had seen those combinations before. All of these were perfect examples of distractions, maybe even covers for attacks like Pidgey’s Sand Attack. He was already thinking of the possibilities, predominantly concerning Miltank’s Rollout. 

“You could have shown me without putting me an inch away from danger,” Makoto complained.

“I prefer a hands-on approach to teaching. You wouldn’t have truly realized how useful coordinating can be unless you experienced it for yourself.”

Makoto continued to grumble but finally managed to calm down enough to stand. Panpour and Pidgey looked unsure about the impending lesson, warily eyeing Minccino. It was understandable since both were weak to Electric-type attacks, although it was likely they weren’t going to learn how to juggle Electro Balls.

A rustling sound from the thicket had the inhabitants of the clearing on high alert. Having been traumatized by Eigo’s assault, Makoto’s paranoia had him assuming the worst. There were no sticks or rocks in the clearing, so he grabbed an empty Pokéball to use as a projectile. The rustling became louder and the thick underbrush close to the ground began to tremble as something gradually came closer and closer. 

A familiar-looking Purrloin emerged from the thicket, standing on its hind legs and observing them with a smug expression. Makoto reclipped the Pokéball to his belt, his excitement nearly overwhelming him as a much bigger shape began to force their way through the thicket.

“I thought I heard you shouting,” said Ryota once they successfully traversed the thicket.

“Ryota!” Makoto cheered, throwing himself into a hug.

Ryota froze, mystified by Makoto’s open display of affection. They glanced at Sayaka, who shrugged in response, before awkwardly freeing an arm and patting Makoto on the back, gently encouraging him to let go.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Makoto exclaimed. “Daisaku wiped the floor with me. His Miltank is relentless with that Rollout. I captured another Pokémon and Sayaka’s training me to use distractions. Oh! This is Sayaka Maizono, we met in Pinwheel yesterday.”

“Hello,” Ryota greeted in a stiff manner, still bewildered by Makoto’s hug and now also further confused by his comment about training to use distractions. “Are a Gym Challenger?”

“I’m a Coordinator,” she answered. “Top ranking performer of the Sinnoh Contest Circuit. I’m here to perform in a musical in Nimbasa.”

“Coordinating?” Now Ryota looked contemplative, as if they had never considered the idea of a Trainer using coordinating techniques in battle. “Do you think it’s possible to use it in battle?”

“I’ve considered it in the past,” said Sayaka, “but never had the wherewithal to do it myself. But Makoto’s a fresh Trainer and he’s… malleable. And open to suggestion!” she said this last part cheerfully, as if she weren’t subtly insulting his naivety.

“So, you’re Ryota?” she continued. “Makoto’s told me about you. I’m to assume you’re his training coach?”

“In a way,” Ryota shrugged. “I’m not a professional, I just know more than him.”

Eager to show his friend what progress he had made (and to prevent the two of them from continuing to poke fun him), Makoto stepped into the conversation. “Ryota, look! I caught a Pidgey. She knows Sand Attack and won’t be affected by Miltank’s Cute Charm.”

Instead of appearing impressed by Makoto’s logic, Ryota smiled a weary smile and spoke in a careful tone, indicative that they were humoring their friend. “Pidgey’s part Flying-type, which is weak to Rock-type moves, which is what Rollout is.”

“…Dang it,” Makoto mumbled, so proud of himself for supposedly coming up with a clever work around to counter Miltank.

“That’s not to say you did wrong,” Ryota quickly backtracked. “Pidgey can fly, which will help avoid Miltank’s Rollout, and the Sand Attack will lower Miltank’s accuracy and provide cover. We just need to work on Pidgey’s attack power and ability to dodge.”

“I can help with that!” Sayaka offered. “Minccino knows Tail Slap and Doubleslap; she can throw rocks and debris at Pidgey to help her dodging.”

“Good plan,” Ryota commended, “but I feel it’s best we start this training with a little bookwork.”

“What!?” both Makoto and Sayaka squawked in disbelief.

*

There was something about the library that prompted Makoto’s brain to sleep. Perhaps it the quiet and peaceful atmosphere, the warmth of the building combined with the comfortable scent of wood and paper, and the gentle noises of turning pages.

Or maybe it was sheer boredom of being forced to do bookwork.

Makoto sighed and slapped his cheeks to try and wake himself up. It was barely noon; he couldn’t take a nap right now! Also, he was worried it would be seen as rude to fall asleep in the middle of the library. He was struggling to read the textbook laid on the table in front of him while Ryota drew something on a large sheet of paper across the table. Sayaka had one side of the table all to herself and all the books she was scouring the shelves for and bringing back. Makoto had no idea what she was researching, especially since she had been just as disappointed as he was about the bookwork.

“Okay,” Ryota speaking up drew Makoto’s attention. They placed the sheet of paper they had been drawing on in front of him. “This is the type chart.”

They had drawn the chart with the eighteen elemental types in two lines on adjacent sides of a large collection of cells formed by cross-hatching lines. Within each cell was one of four symbols, which they had provided a helpful diagram off to the side to explain. The symbols stood for: super-effective, non-effective, neutral, and immune. 

Makoto grimaced to himself as he read the chart over and realized nothing was sinking in. He recalled Ryota quizzing him when they first met, so he remembered Water’s weaknesses and strengths since it related directly to Panpour. This time, he found the Flying-type on the chart and traced it with his finger. According to the chart, Flying was weak against Electric, Ice, and Rock; strong against Grass, Fighting, and Bug; and completely immune to Ground.

_If only Rollout was a Ground-type move,_ he lamented. _Normal-types are only weak to Fighting-type attacks, which I already knew. Unless Pidgey somehow knows a Fighting-type attack, my only option is Panpour’s Low Sweep._

“Rollout gets stronger with repeated use,” he recited aloud, trying to think of a solution.

“Correction,” Ryota interrupted, “Rollout gets stronger with repeated _hits_. If you can prevent Miltank from making contact, the built-up energy will disperse, and it’ll be forced to start over.”

“Which is where Pidgey’s Sand Attack comes in,” Makoto noted. “If Miltank can’t land the hit, the Rollout can’t get stronger.” Then he faltered when he remembered Miltank took out Panpour with the first Rollout. “Actually, Panpour was defeated by the first hit.”

Ryota hummed and started jotting notes on a spare piece of paper. “We definitely need to work on Panpour and Pidgey’s abilities to dodge. Sayaka, your offer of using Minccino to throw debris will be very useful, thank you.”

At first, Makoto assumed Sayaka wasn’t paying attention when she didn’t respond right away, but then she spoke up after a few minutes of silence after Makoto and Ryota had returned to their studies. “Dodging is helpful, but deflecting is better.”

“What?” Ryota responded.

“Dodging is helpful, but deflecting is better,” she repeated. “You taught Panpour Low Sweep so he would have an attack that would affect all three of Yasuke’s Pokémon. Miltank has speed on its side, so it can land a hit before Panpour can respond. Panpour can either dodge or deflect.”

“How would he deflect?” asked Makoto. “Maybe you’re not picturing this correctly: think of a giant boulder barreling toward you. Panpour’s defenses are too weak to shield himself from that.”

“Like this!” she chirped, plopping a book in front of him. There was a photograph on the open page depicting a Wartortle projecting a clear shield of some sort, preventing a huge burst of electricity from touching it. The electricity rebounded off the shield and rained around the Wartortle in columns of energy.

“It’s using Protect,” Ryota stated. 

“Protect? You mean there’s a move that will block any attack!?” Makoto exclaimed.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Sayaka tutted. “Protect doesn’t block _every_ attack, some can still get through. You have to be careful not to use those moves if you’re using Protect during a performance.”

“Will it block Rollout?”

“Yes,” Ryota confirmed, then quickly continued speaking before Makoto could begin celebrating, “but it’s not without its limitations: repeated use reduces its effectiveness.”

“Layman’s terms?” Makoto groaned.

“The more you use it, the less likely it is to be successful.”

Makoto frowned and looked to Sayaka for confirmation and felt his confidence shatter when she nodded. He had dared to hope he found a simple solution to this conundrum. Miltank was the obstruction on his road to success and none of the solutions he was proposing were working. He was beginning to feel disheartened until he understood he was approaching this from the wrong perspective.

_There’s no single answer,_ he realized. _I’m not going to find one thing that fixes everything. Low Sweep was a useful attack, but it wasn’t the reason I won the battle against Yasuke. So, just because Miltank decimated me and Panpour, I’ve stopped strategizing? No! Sayaka said she would help improve Panpour and Pidgey’s dodging; Ryota’s here to supervise; everything is going to be fine._

“Protect can completely block Rollout, right?” he inquired.

“Yes,” Ryota responded.

“But if I use it too many times, that increases the chance it will fail?”

“Correct.”

“I want to teach Panpour Protect,” Makoto proclaimed. “If we can trick Miltank into coming close, then deflect its attack at close range, Panpour can use Low Sweep with his leg. That’ll deal more damage and lower Miltank’s speed.”

“Good plan,” Ryota affirmed.

Sayaka watched silently as the two discussed potential battle strategies. She was glad she was able to offer some help but was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Makoto had talked about Ryota and was clearly ecstatic about their friendship, but she couldn’t help but feel as if something was off. When the two had been reunited, Makoto had enthusiastically greeted Ryota and even hugged them, but Ryota was visibly uncomfortable. It seemed to her that either Makoto didn’t know Ryota that well, and thus wasn’t aware they didn’t like physical contact, or Ryota wasn’t as comfortable around Makoto as the latter was with them.

So, was Makoto oblivious or lying to himself about their friendship? Was Ryota truly his friend or using him for something? Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions, especially since she didn’t know Makoto that well either and had, admittedly, sprung friendship upon him without warning. Maybe Ryota was uncomfortable with physical contact and Makoto was so excited he just forgot? What right did she have to judge their friendship?

Still…

Despite trying to convince herself she was misinterpreting the situation, there was a twisting in her stomach that told her not to disregard it completely. She tended to trust her intuition since it had been so invaluable in the past. At the moment, she decided to let things lie as they were and continue observing. 

But she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of suspicion, no matter how hard she tried to quell it.

They returned to the clearing in Pinwheel Forest the next day for training, which Ryota supervised with a critical eye for detail. While they oversaw Makoto’s resourcefulness when confronted with new circumstances, Panpour’s budding use of Protect, and Pidgey’s developing maneuverability, Sayaka observed them instead. 

Any questions about where and what they had been doing while Makoto went ahead to Nacrene were deflected; any questions about their past were redirected; and any questions about the future other than Makoto’s approaching rematch with Daisaku was met with dismissiveness and uncertainty. Sayaka was trying to be unbiased, but Ryota wasn’t helping that mindset.

They were hiding something, but whether it was dangerous for Makoto (or herself) had yet to be seen.

Sayaka was never much of a battler, but she had always been curious about blending coordinating with battle strategies. She hadn’t intended to try the techniques on someone else, but she saw something in Makoto: a rawness like wet clay that could be shaped. He was eager and open to new ideas, particularly if he was willing to trust the Liberators after one assaulted him. But that trusting nature could also be his downfall if Ryota was not the person they were presenting themselves to be. Their ability to brush off questions aimed at them personally and not raise queries was remarkable and frightening at the same time.

Her idea of a coordinating/battling technique was a novel and impressive concept, but Ryota had already perfected the art of distraction.


	11. Rock and Rollout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is finally ready to face his greatest obstacle yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 11: Rock and Rollout

Electricity whipped and cracked through the air as Panpour kept his stance and deflected the attack with Protect. Pidgey swooped and dived among the tendrils of lightning that flashed and sputtered, small tendrils breaking off from the main bolt to try and grab her feathers. Her speed was too great for the electricity to hit however, and she expertly navigated through the forest of lightning. One hit, and she would be done for, but none of it even grazed a feather.

Despite his confidence in his Pokémons’ abilities, Makoto nervously bit his thumb as he watched Pidgey duck and dive, whimpering to himself each time she got just a _little_ too close to certain death. Well… not _death_ but a great amount of pain. He wasn’t as worried about Panpour since he was holding his stance well and the entire point of Protect was the lightning wouldn’t hit him.

“Okay, quit it! I’m going to have a heart attack!” he yelled.

On Sayaka’s command, Pikachu stopped his Thunderbolt attack and, once the lightning dissipated, Panpour and Pidgey were able to relax. Makoto immediately ran to his Pokémon once it was safe and looked them over, making sure they were unharmed despite the barrage. When it turned out both were fine, he was both relieved and impressed.

The past week had been a torrent of activity. The days had been comprised of breakfast at the café (in which Ryota hate their way through three times as much food as Makoto and Sayaka and complemented the chef each time), stopping at the store for lunches, then heading into the forest for training. By the time the sun set, Makoto was too exhausted for anything other than returning to the Pokémon Center and crawling into bed. But all the training was paying off; it took a little longer for Panpour to learn Protect than when he learned Low Sweep, but that was understandable. Low Sweep involved shifting internal energy into an appendage, while Protect consisted of expelling the energy from his body and condensing it into a shield.

Pidgey’s flying ability had already been admirable, but now she was a force to be reckoned with in the sky. Sayaka’s Minccino had thrown all sorts of projectiles at her and not only could she effortlessly dodge them but also throw some back with a strong enough Gust attack. Upon Sayaka’s suggestion, they also utilized Pidgey’s keen eyesight by having her whip up dust clouds and then diving in to retrieve Pokéballs. If Pidgey could move through her own dust clouds effortlessly, it would help in delivering attacks and retreating without the opponent being able to retaliate. 

Ryota watched everything in silence, only speaking up occasionally to make a comment. They had a notebook with them and were jotting down notes until the pages were covered in writing. Makoto was curious about what exactly they were writing about but didn’t snoop into their privacy. Sayaka was more suspicious but did her best to hide her scrutinizing expression.

“Well?” Makoto directed his eagerness toward Ryota. “What do you think?”

“Further practicing can only improve the technique, but they’ve learned it,” they replied, focusing more on what they were currently writing.

“I’m asking if you think we’re ready,” Makoto sighed, then continued speaking before Ryota could even open their mouth. “I know! I know! You can’t tell me if I’m ready, only I can.”

“They why ask?” Ryota mumbled, a smile quirking the edge of their lip.

“I think you’re ready,” Sayaka spoke up.

“Thank you! I’m not looking for an answer, just some acknowledgement.”

Sayaka laughed to herself and practically skipped to his side. Makoto was behaving much more cheerfully than when she first met him, fresh from his defeat by Daisaku and his assault by Eigo. His optimism was contagious, and she couldn’t help but feel happy around him as well. His Pokémon had undergone intensive training and he had never felt more confident.

“Do we call it a day?” Sayaka wondered. “It’s barely noon.”

“If Makoto thinks he’s ready, then he’s ready,” said Ryota. “I feel it’s best we retire for the day, rest and prepare for tomorrow.”

“Nope!” Makoto chirped. “I say we go for it now!”

Ryota finally lifted their head from their notebook, giving Makoto a mystified expression. “Right now? Are you sure that’s best? You’re riding high on adrenaline and overconfidence, but that can turn to arrogance real quick.”

“But if he waits, he could lose some of the confidence,” Sayaka challenged. “He’s hyped-up, let’s run with it.”

Ryota frowned and snapped their notebook shut. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“C’mon,” Sayaka urged. “Do you really think _this_,” she pinched both of Makoto’s cheeks and pulled at his face, “could be arrogant?”

“Stop!” Makoto whined, wriggling himself free and massaging his face. “I don’t think I’m being arrogant, Ryota. I’m actually pretty nervous, but I’m worried if I wait, it’ll just keep building until I’m so anxious I won’t be able to battle at all.”

Ryota didn’t look as if they were completely satisfied with that answer, but also acknowledged Makoto was telling the truth. The anxiety associated with waiting for something to happen could often be more intense than the event itself. 

“Fine,” they sighed, “if you think you’re ready, then let’s do it.”

As they gathered their items together for the return trip to Nacrene, Sayaka cast a glance toward Ryota, who had their back to her. According to Makoto, he and Ryota hadn’t known each other long, so why did Makoto feel as if he constantly needed Ryota’s approval? Did he have so little faith in himself? She was still wary but was thankful Ryota’s training did seem to be inspiring more confidence in Makoto. And it wasn’t as if Ryota was controlling every aspect of the training; they welcomed Sayaka’s input and were interested in her concept of combining performance and battling techniques.

She wondered what Ryota was writing down. In the library, the pages had been filled with notes about battle strategies, but they had been jotting things down in that notebook the entire week: writing, erasing, crossing off, ripping and balling up pages and then restarting. She had attempted to sneak a peek to abate her curiosity, but Ryota always sat with their back against an object. Was battling really that complicated to warrant so many notes? 

And on another note, if Ryota was so knowledgeable about battling, moves, and the elemental types, how come they didn’t battle themselves? Was it all textbook knowledge? They had been the only one interested in going to the library. One could learn just fine from the written word; personally, she preferred hands-on learning, which also seemed to benefit Makoto. Everyone learned differently, to each their own.

“Hey Ryota,” she spoke as the three of them walked along the dirt path that would take them back to the main road. “Makoto’s a Trainer embarking on the Gym Challenge and I’m a Coordinator branching out into musicals, what are you traveling for?”

“Neither of those options, if that’s what you’re wondering,” they replied.

“Are you sight-seeing?”

“No.”

“Are you a research assistant? You know a lot about battling.”

Ryota had a contemplative look on their face. “I suppose research best describes what I’m doing— and sight-seeing, now that I think about it.”

_Okay, research. There’s nothing wrong with that, but why Makoto?_ “Were you alone before you met Makoto?”

“I was traveling alone if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Is Makoto’s journey part of your research? Is that why you’re sticking with him?”

There was a subtle shift in Ryota’s expression: their brow furrowed and their lips’ neutral position pulled downward the slightest bit. Were they upset by her questioning? Should she back off? She might not completely trust them just yet, but she didn’t want to antagonize them.

“Yes and no,” they finally answered. Sayaka turned her head to looked at them as they walked. Makoto was a few paces in front of them, not listening to the conversation because he was idly chatting with Pidgey, who was perched on his head.

“I found Makoto purely by chance, kind of like how you did,” Ryota continued. “I don’t know why I initially approached him, but I know why I stay with him.”

“Which is…?” she prompted when they stopped talking.

“I enjoy his company,” they answered simply. “I have a feeling you do as well.”

“Hey!” Makoto’s exclamation interrupted whatever conversation would have followed. He had halted after realizing he was getting too far ahead of his friends. “C’mon slowpokes!”

*

Returning to the museum didn’t incite any negative feelings in Makoto, nor did the library. It was when he was facing the inconspicuous door that his stomach plummeted like a stone. He tightly gripped the straps of his backpack and whimpered.

“What happened to the candor in the forest?” Sayaka teased. “You can do this. We’ve done nothing but train this entire week. And eat pancakes.”

_Right, this is it. This is the moment of truth. I beat Yasuke and he was jerk who took pleasure in making his opponents suffer. Daisaku has to adhere to the rules of the Unova League; his Pokémon are of a similar skill level to mine. Victory is going to come down to strategy._

Makoto firmly nodded after giving himself his mental pep-talk and pushed the door open. Both Sayaka and Ryota hesitated when they saw the downward staircase but followed when he began descending without any sign of apprehension. Like the hallway in the Striaton Gym, there was nothing distinguishing about the stairwell. It was illuminated by simple lightbulbs and there was nothing decorating the blank walls. 

Sayaka nearly walked right into Makoto when he stopped at the foot of the stairs. She was about to question what he was doing when she noticed they were in front of another door. Makoto bent his head upward to look at her since she was one step higher than him, smiled nervously, then opened the door.

The gentle breeze was like a breath of fresh air after their brief journey through the narrow staircase. Sayaka and Ryota barely had a moment to marvel at their surroundings before a harsh barking had them on edge. A Herdier came charging toward them, causing the three humans to recoil. Pidgey and Panpour jumped down from Makoto’s head and shoulder and began threatening the Herdier as if came closer.

“Herdier!” the sharp call made the dog Pokémon slide to a halt. From behind a row of taller shrubs, a large dark mass began moving toward the visitors. 

“Oh, it’s you!” Daisaku happily greeted Makoto upon recognizing him. “I was wondering when you would return.”

Sayaka blatantly stared in utter amazement but did manage to keep her mouth from gaping in shock. She leaned toward Ryota and whispered, “Based on the shout, I thought there was a little girl down here.”

“So did I,” they whispered back. 

“Mister Bandai,” Makoto announced, “I am here to challenge you.”

Daisaku’s grin stretched wider. “A mighty wind blows without stormfronts.”

“What?” Sayaka and Ryota both muttered to themselves, bewildered by Daisaku’s strange proverb.

“Your friends may stand over there,” Daisaku gestured to the far side of the battlefield, past the paitned boundaries. “Stand beside one of the columns just to be safe. I doubt you will be in danger, but duck behind it if something comes your way.”

Sayaka and Ryota were still mystified by Daisaku’s voice and obeyed his suggestion without saying a word. The support columns for the museum building were immense and would be a suitable shield if an attack, some debris, or a Pokémon came flying at them. Normally, they wouldn’t worry about the third option, but Miltank had a physically-based attack moveset. 

“I was afraid I had destroyed your enthusiasm,” Daisaku admitted. “You just sort of vanished after our first battle.”

“I was training,” Makoto explained. “I see now that I rushed into our battle and I wasn’t ready, but someone I know told me it was best to learn the taste of defeat earlier rather than later. I’ve done some reflecting and I’m no quitter.”

“Shall we?”

The two opponents took their positions at either end of the battlefield, Daisaku’s Herdier by his side and Makoto’s Pokémon flanking him. Sayaka crossed her arms and leaned against the support column. She was glad Makoto decided to take on the Gym right away, waiting would have only made the anxiety build. She still suffered from stage fright despite years of performing, and most times had to take a deep breath and run onto the stage, embracing whatever happened. If she hesitated, she would dread taking the stage and walk out like a stiff-legged robot. Once the cheers of the crowd reached her, she was too invigorated to care about being scared.

It was comfortably warm, standing in the shade of the building with a breeze blowing through every so often. The breeze would rustle the leaves of the plants and stir the aroma of the berries. She felt so at ease she was worried she would fall asleep if the battle didn’t start soon. A distinct rustling noise drew her dazed attention and she looked behind the column to see Ryota pocket something.

“Did you just take a berry!?” she hissed softly. Makoto had said Daisaku was friendly as could be, but she wasn’t sure how the burly man would react to someone pilfering his crops.

“No,” Ryota replied, taking their hand back out of their pocket to reveal a small flower. “Do you think if I press it in one of the really old textbooks for a few days, no one will notice?”

Any other conversation was halted as Daisaku signaled the battle was to begin. Sayaka and Ryota quieted immediately and stood at rapt attention. Neither would discuss amongst themselves for the entirety of the battle, but shared glances would betray the emotions they were feeling as they watched their friend take on his greatest challenge to date.

“Challenger Makoto,” Daisaku proclaimed, “I am Daisaku Bandai, Gym Leader of Nacrene. I specialize in Normal-type Pokémon. I accept your challenge for the Basic Badge.”

Makoto braced himself for Miltank and was genuinely surprised when Daisaku’s Herdier stepped forward instead. When he thought about, the choice did make sense. Their first battle wasn’t officially a Gym battle and it ended so quickly there wasn’t a chance to consider any other Pokémon. Makoto quickly ran his options through his head.

He could use Panpour since he knew Low Sweep, but he wanted Panpour to be rested up for the battle with Miltank. He could use Pidgey, but risked her getting knocked out when he needed her Sand Attack to lower Miltank’s accuracy. There were so many ways he could approach this, with each scenario presenting its particular pros and cons, but he would be standing here all day if he ran through each. He needed to act.

“Pidgey,” he prompted, his Pokémon landing on the battlefield across from Herdier.

“Round one, begin,” said Daisaku.

The battle commenced with a simple hand gesture from Daisaku. Herdier charged forward in an attempt to Tackle Pidgey, who dodged with one great downbeat of her wings, lifting into the air and stirring the loose dust. Herdier tried to halt and keep an eye on Pidgey but the loosened dirt caused it to slide and almost trip. Pidgey looked as if she wanted to take advantage of Herdier’s stumble and divebomb it, but Makoto was able to see the dog Pokémon’s jaws part in preparation for her approach.

“Climb higher!” he ordered.

Pidgey ascended just in time to escape the leaping Herdier’s Bite attack. Its teeth snapped in the empty air she had been in a split second ago. Pidgey rose until she was just below the museum building overhead and began circling Herdier. Her opponent couldn’t hope to reach her from that height and resigned itself to watching her intently. 

“Use Work Up,” Daisaku directed.

Herdier began tossing its head, snarling and barking as its fit grew more intense. Its fur bristled with minute particles of energy, just miniscule enough the humans couldn’t see them. With its power increased, Herdier threw its head back and let out a deep bark that rattled Makoto to his bones. It must have also affected Pidgey since her wings seized and she dropped like a stone.

“Pidgey!” Makoto cried as his Pokémon fell.

_That was Roar,_ Ryota noted. _An intense soundwave that induces feelings of fear, often causes wild Pokémon to flee at the sound._

Herdier jumped up and caught Pidgey between its jaws, clamping down on her small, feathery body. Makoto began to frantically panic as Pidgey failed to shake herself out of her stunned state. Herdier continued delivering repeated Bite attacks while Pidgey couldn’t defend herself. Finally, the little bird Pokémon came to her senses and pecked directly at Herdier’s eye. Her opponent howled in pain and dropped her, allowing Pidgey to put some distance between the two.

It was clear the repeated Bite attacks had done some serious damage: Pidgey’s feathers were bent and ruffled, and she was panting harshly. Makoto grimaced and whimpered in sympathy as his Pokémon struggled to pull herself together. Herdier recovered more quickly and launched itself forward to tackle Pidgey in revenge for its pecked eye. Pidgey squawked and threw a Sand Attack in its face, wobbling out of the way on her feet. Herdier took the Sank Attack directly and began rubbing its face on the ground in an attempt to relieve the stinging in its eyes. 

“Pidgey use Gust!” Makoto ordered.

She beat her wings, but it wasn’t enough to lift her off the ground. The energy-infused wind battered Herdier and threw it into the dirt. To give it credit, it jumped back to its feet relatively quickly and unleashed another Roar. Pidgey flattened herself against the ground to escape the worst of the soundwave, preventing her from being paralyzed in fear. Herdier rubbed its paw and foreleg against its face, painfully opening its burning eyes.

“Quick Attack!” Makoto shouted. He didn’t know how well Herdier could see, but he needed to take advantage of the current situation.

Pidgey charged toward Herdier, lowering her head and delivering a blow using the side of her body. Herdier was flung a couple feet away using blunt force and sent tumbling in the dirt, but rolled back to its feet, facing Pidgey with its ears pricked forward. It might be able to see the best, but it could still fight using its hearing. Pidgey glared at her opponent then looked to Makoto.

_She took a lot of damage too early in the battle,_ Makoto reasoned. _She might not be able to finish._

The expression on Pidgey’s face turned haughty, as if she could read her Trainer’s thoughts. He was doubting her ability to continue battling, so she was going to prove him wrong. A bright light enveloped her entire body until she was nothing but light. Her silhouette shifted and changed, growing larger as the outline subtly reformed into something new. With an unfurling of her new wings, Makoto’s Pokémon shed the light and displayed her new form: Pidgeotto.

Her eye glinted with confidence and new-found power, but she waited for Makoto to recover from his shock and awe to give the order. Makoto slapped his hands against his cheeks to knock some sense into his head before his stupor caused his defeat. Herdier appeared confused since it couldn’t see what happened but heard the rush of energy and gasps of surprise from the present humans.

“Gust!” Makoto ordered.

Pidgeotto was able to successfully lift herself and deliver the Gust attack with all her might, her wings pumping through the air. Herdier braced itself for the attack it couldn’t see coming but didn’t consider Pidgeotto’s new power boost for evolving. Herdier was literally blown away, rolling and tumbling past the boundaries of the battlefield. It lay on the ground, its limbs twitching once before it gave up.

“Herdier is unable to battle. Victory, round one: Makoto,” Daisaku announced, returning Herdier to its Pokéball. 

“Yeah! Woo-hoo!” Sayaka unashamedly cheered for Makoto’s victory, earning her a mystified look from Ryota. She released her Minccino and Pikachu and had the two perform some sort of cheer routine that must have once been part of her Contest performance set.

Makoto sheepishly smiled back, allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, then steadied himself for what he knew was coming next. Unless Daisaku had another Pokémon he was going to use, Miltank would be next. Yasuke had used three Pokémon, and now that Makoto thought it, there was nothing preventing a Gym Leader from using up to the regulation six Pokémon per team. It was entirely possible Daisaku would use six Pokémon, but…

In a conversation that seemed forever ago, Officer Kizakura had sat across from him at the café and discussed Daisaku as a battling opponent. He had specifically mentioned Daisaku’s Miltank and Herdier since they were similar in strength to Makoto’s Pokémon. If that applied, then Daisaku was going to send out Miltank next, and if Makoto defeated it, he would win the Badge.

“Are you ready for the next round?” Daisaku asked.

This brief pause between rounds gave Makoto the option to switch Pokémon if he wished. Pidgeotto had just evolved, and while she was clearly stronger, that didn’t mean she had the energy to keep battling. Panpour was ready and willing, but if he failed, then it would all fall onto Pidgeotto’s shoulders. Pidgeotto wasn’t going to win this battle, he could see that, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t give Panpour a distinct advantage before Miltank’s Rollout inevitably took her out.

“I’m ready,” Makoto responded, choosing to keep battling with Pidgeotto. He knew she wasn’t going to last long, so his strategy was to have her dodge as much as possible and repeatedly throw Sand Attack at Miltank. The longer she lasted, the more Miltank would have difficulty hitting Panpour.

From the flash of light the Pokéball expelled, Miltank materialized on the battlefield. It was just as Makoto remembered, only this time, he looked upon it with a new sense of wariness. Just because it looked cute and cuddly, didn’t mean it couldn’t land a devastating blow. 

“Round two, begin!” Daisaku declared.

“Sand Attack!” Makoto shouted right away. He had been taken by surprise the first time he faced Miltank; he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

Pidgeotto stirred the dust up with both wings and swept some of it directly at Miltank’s face. The cow Pokémon turned its head away to protect its face, but the Sand Attack still hit since the black fur surrounding its head turned a noticeable light brown color. 

Daisaku was, no doubt, an experienced battler. He must have realized Makoto’s plan to have Pidgeotto repeatedly use Sand Attack and nothing else, since he immediately ordered Miltank into a Rollout. The rolling ball of pink and black barreled toward Pidgeotto and, at first, Makoto wondered how Miltank expected to reach a flying Pokémon before stamping that thought out. He was sure the pink demon would find a way.

“Sand Attack!” he ordered again. 

Pidgeotto beat her wings downward and stirred up all the loose dust into a large cloud. Miltank was lost within the cloud, but Pidgeotto’s sharp eyes were able to keep an eye on it and she banked just in time to avoid the living projectile. Since the attack didn’t hit, Miltank uncurled and landed on its feet. Its entire body was covered in a fine layer of dust, causing it to sneeze.

_I can’t be sure if the Sand Attack hit it in the eyes. I need Pidgey— whoops! Pidgeotto— to get a direct hit._ Makoto glanced at Sayaka, who was giving him an encouraging smile. _Okay, time for the art of distraction._

“Pidgeotto, flank Miltank!” he directed.

Pidgeotto dove toward her opponent and began flying circles around Miltank. The cow Pokémon’s head struggled to turn quickly enough to focus on Pidgeotto, but she was moving too quickly. The frustration of the struggle was also exacerbated by Pidgeotto raking her talons against any undefended part of Miltank’s body. Miltank cried out in infuriation and bent into a Defense Curl.

_He needs to be careful,_ Ryota thought. _In that position, Miltank could start another Rollout attack and with Pidgeotto so close, she wouldn’t be able to dodge. It would be a direct hit._

Pidgeotto must have realized that and quickly put some space between her and Miltank. The cow Pokémon remained curled into a ball for a few minutes before hesitantly standing up again. It glared at Pidgeotto flying overhead, just out of reach. If it were anyone else, Pidgeotto might have taunted her opponent, but Makoto had spent the past week emphasizing how dangerous Miltank was.

“Use Gust!” Makoto commanded.

The wind generated by Pidgeotto’s wings pummeled against Miltank’s bulk, not nearly having the same effect it had on Herdier. The dust began to stir once more, coating Miltank’s lower half with more dirt. 

_What is he doing?_ Ryota wondered. _He has a direct hit for Miltank’s face but didn’t have Pidgeotto take advantage of that?_

Miltank curled into another Rollout attack, trundling into a wide circle as it picked up speed. Pidgeotto began circling with it overhead, keeping an eye on her opponent. Soon, Miltank was moving too fast for her to keep up with, but Pidgeotto refused to let the upcoming attack take her by surprise. Miltank launched itself into the air by partially uncurling its back legs at the right moment, pushing off the ground and directly toward Pidgeotto. She folded her wings and dropped just in time to avoid the hit. As she tipped downward, she began to unfurl her wings once more—

“Pidgeotto!” Makoto yelled in alarm.

Miltank came plunging down, still spinning with high kinetic energy. Pidgeotto spread her wings fully to catch the air, then tried to bank to one side. As Miltank fell, it clipped one of Pidgeotto’s wings, sending her into a downward spiral that ended with an unpleasant, solid-sounding thud against the ground. Miltank emerged unharmed, but Pidgeotto was knocked out.

“Pidgeotto is unable to battle,” Daisaku announced. “Will you send out another Pokémon?”

Makoto whimpered at the sight of his unconscious Pokémon. He knew it was inevitable, but he still didn’t like the sight of his Pokémon hurt. He sighed and rubbed his sweaty palms against his clothes before returning Pidgeotto to her Pokéball.

“Panpour, it’s all up to you.”

Over a week ago, Panpour and Miltank had stood opposite one another on this very battlefield. That battle had been unofficial, but now they were fighting for the Badge. Panpour looked so small in comparison to Miltank, but his countenance didn’t betray any feeling of fear or unease.

Makoto took a couple deep breathes as he tried to keep himself calm. _All I need is for Miltank to get close. Rollout, Protect, then I can initiate my plan; hopefully, Daisaku didn’t notice what I was setting up._

“Water Gun!”

The blast of water hit Miltank directly in the face, coating its head and shoulders. The cow Pokémon shook the excess water off and glared angrily at Panpour. It didn’t even wait for Daisaku’s direction and immediately curled into a Rollout, heading directly for Panpour.

_Protect!_ Ryota urged. _Use Protect!_

But Panpour sidestepped Miltank at the last moment, barely escaping being nicked by the energy its spinning form was exuding. Sayaka and Ryota exchanged shared looks of confusion. Based on Makoto’s planning, that would have been the perfect moment to use Protect to stop Miltank directly, then take advantage of the brief confusion. Why didn’t he do it then?

Miltank halted its Rollout attack not too far from Panpour’s current location and closed the distance in an instant. Its foot lifted to deliver a Stomp attack, Panpour seemingly completely defenseless to stop it.

“Protect!” 

Panpour’s hands lifted above its head as the shield materialized, blocking Miltank’s attack. The cow Pokémon let out a noise of surprise, its balance becoming unstable from the abrupt appearance of a solid surface. Miltank was balanced on one leg, its weight shifting backward to overcompensate.

“Sand Attack!”

Sayaka and Ryota’s heads snapped up in surprise, unsure if they just heard what Makoto had said. Was he aware Panpour couldn’t learn Sand Attack? Did he lose his mind for a moment and believe he was still battling with Pidgeotto? Their answer came soon enough, and it was more surprising than they could have ever believed.

Panpour slapped his tail against Miltank’s thigh, the clover shape at the tip perfectly imitating a rug beater. A thick cloud of dust billowed from Miltank’s fine layer of hair. Panpour inhaled the cloud, held the breath, then expelled it in another Water Gun attack to Miltank’s face. Only this time, it wasn’t just water.

It was mud.

Miltank cried out in pain as its eyes were covered in a thick layer of mud, so sticky and dense no amount of head shaking would loosen it. Enraged, Miltank began repeatedly using Stomp, trying in vain to hit Panpour, who expertly dodged. Now that Miltank had lost its composure, the battle quickly devolved into chaos.

“Low Sweep!” A single sweep of the legs and Miltank came crashing down, further loosening the dust clinging to its body.

“You got it, Makoto!” Sayaka cheered. “This is your fight!”

Ryota couldn’t help feeling exhilarated but they managed to keep their excitement withdrawn. Despite this, they were just as excited as Sayaka was to see this battle through. Both waited eagerly, on the edge of their metaphorical seats, for Makoto to deliver the final blow.

But he didn’t.

Miltank struggled back to its feet, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the mud off its face. Panpour observed from a safe distance, his body tensed and ready to run should his opponent attempt another attack. After a few moments of trying to rid itself of the mud, Miltank dropped its arms limply at its sides.

“Miltank is unable to battle,” said Daisaku. “Victory, round two: Makoto. Congratulations.”

“What?” Sayaka interjected. “But he didn’t finish Miltank off.”

“I didn’t need to,” Makoto replied. “Miltank can’t fight and Daisaku doesn’t have anymore Pokémon to send out. I would have continued if Miltank was able to wipe the mud off and keep going, but it can’t. The battle’s over.”

Knocking the opponent’s Pokémon unconscious was usually what ended up happening in battles, so many people, especially those who weren’t common battlers, assumed one had to knock the opponent out to win, unaware it wasn’t necessary. Like Daisaku had said, when one Pokémon was unable to battle, the round was over. Miltank was still standing, but unable to continue.

_You don’t have to finish the battle,_ Ryota realized, _just prevent the opponent from continuing._

Daisaku returned Miltank to its Pokéball and crossed the battlefield to stand in front of Makoto. “Seeds bloom beneath gray rains. That was a great battle.”

He extended his massive hand for a handshake, which Makoto happily returned. He was so small in comparison to Daisaku, not unlike Panpour and Miltank. His hand was completely dwarfed by Daisaku’s, who was mindful of his strength and kept his grip gentle. The Gym Leader began reaching into his pocket to pull something out.

“Daisaku!” One of the clerks from museum came stumbling through the door. Her uniform was in a disarray and she looked frantic. “We were just robbed!”


	12. Sincerely, Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends traverse Pinwheel Forest to find a stolen relic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 12: Sincerely, Me

Makoto barely dodged out of the way as Daisaku, so overcome with concern, nearly walked right into him in his haste to reach the clerk. Daisaku rushed to the door with much more quickness than Makoto or his friends would have thought possible for a man his size. He gently placed his massive hands on the clerk’s shoulders, giving her body a once-over to check for any sign of injuries.

“Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?” Daisaku asked in a worried tone. 

“No one was hurt,” she affirmed, “but the dragon skeleton has been damaged, and they took the skull!”

“Who would steal a skull?” Sayaka and Ryota walked onto the battlefield to rejoin Makoto. The trio watched the clerk and Daisaku, mystified by the sudden turn of events.

“What skull are the talking about?” Ryota asked Makoto.

“There’s a preserved skeleton of some unknown dragon-like Pokémon at the front of the museum,” Makoto explained. “They must be talking about that one.”

“That thing?” Sayaka mumbled, struggling to recall the skeleton’s appearance. They had passed it a couple times when venturing to the library or today when they came for the Gym Challenge, but she never really paid it much attention. “What’s so special about it for someone to steal its head?”

“My apologies,” Daisaku acknowledged the guests he was hosting before the interrupted, “but there is an urgent matter I must attend to.”

“Let us help!” Makoto offered. “If it just happened, they couldn’t have gotten far.”

“That would be much appreciated. Please, heal your Pokémon then return to the museum right away. Don’t take too long.”

*

Upon returning from the Pokémon Center, Makoto and his friends were surprised to see how people had come together after the museum had been robbed. A group of at least seventy were crowded at the bottom of the steps leading into the building, many of them sporting Pokémon who would be useful in tracking, such as flying ones or ones with sensitive noses like Herdier and Growlithe. There was clearly a sense of hostility in the air as the people spoke in raised voices, wondering who could have attacked the museum and stolen a priceless relic.

“Was that skeleton really valuable?” said Sayaka, slightly uncomfortable by the shouting and all the people milling about. 

“Clearly,” Ryota responded bluntly. If Sayaka was uncomfortable, Ryota looked like they were about to panic and bolt.

“Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

Daisaku began speaking before Ryota could reply. The Gym Leader stood at the top of the steps, his high voice addressing the crowd of people, who it appeared were used to the uncharacteristically high voice since they didn’t seem bothered. Daisaku had been filled in by the museum workers about what had occurred while he battled Makoto, which he quickly detailed to the gathered crowd.

Two individuals entered the museum together, expressing interest in the dragon skeleton according to one of the front desk clerks. They asked about the skeleton’s origins: where it was found, how old it was, and any other artifacts found at the same site. After these questions were answered, the two had rushed the skeleton, throwing their shoulders into one of the thin metal rods used to support the bones. The skeleton hadn’t fallen apart right away and the two had continued to attack it while also fending off workers and other visitors trying to stop them. Finally, the neck of the dragon collapsed and the two pilfered the skull and ran.

Makoto frowned and furrowed his brow as this information was relayed to them. According to the clerk who had found them at the battlefield, they had searched for Daisaku for ten minutes to relay the event. Despite the Gym battle feeling like it lasted for hours, it had really only been fifteen minutes at the most. With that in mind, it was possible the thieves were already there when Makoto and his friends showed up, arrived at the same time, or just after based on how long they questioned the clerks.

_We were so focused on getting to the battlefield, we didn’t notice anyone suspicious. People come and go to the museum all the time, either to see the exhibits or get to the library. There wasn’t a reason to suspect anyone._

According to eyewitnesses, the thieves had fled into Pinwheel Forest. The gathered volunteers’ task would be to comb the forest. Skyarrow Bridge had already been turned into a police checkpoint and the way north was naturally blockaded by rough terrain. Even if they went south, they would be restricted to the peninsula, unless they had a boat waiting.

But Makoto doubted they had a boat for some reason. Sayaka had pondered why the skull was so valuable to be stolen— and sure, it was supposedly one-of-a-kind— but did it warrant a heist? And another thing, based on Daisaku’s words, the heist itself seemed very sloppy and disorganized. If these thieves were experienced, they wouldn’t have acted like they had. They would have been more secretive and wouldn’t have stolen the skull in broad daylight, surrounded by witnesses. No, there couldn’t be a getaway vehicle; these people were too inexperienced. 

And so, Makoto found himself within a crowd of people and Pokémon as they followed the main road into Pinwheel Forest. Once past the treeline, the search parties would break up and span the forest all the way to the coast.

“If we’re going to help, we need to branch off soon,” said Ryota.

“Why?” Makoto asked.

“Just… can we strike out on our own, please?”

Slightly bewildered by his friend’s insistence and tense demeanor, Makoto agreed and led the trio away from the main crowd. The direction he chose was random but would eventually lead them to the heart of the forest. Unless the thieves were from the area or had been scoping the forest for an extended period, they would be just as unfamiliar with the terrain as Makoto and his friends. Every direction had the equal chance of being the one they went.

The further they ventured into the deep forest, the fainter the voices of the rest of the searchers became. Soon, they were far enough away that only the forest ambiance surrounded them. Pidgeotto flew overhead, dipping back down between the trees every so often to make sure she wasn’t going too far from her trainer.

“I can’t believe Pidgeotto evolved,” Sayaka remarked, trying to make conversation to quell the eeriness around them.

“I was amazed too,” Makoto replied. “I mean, I’ve seen evolution before, but I wasn’t expecting it then and there.”

“Can I ask you something?” Ryota spoke up, looking more at ease now that they were away from the huge crowd. “I know Sayaka trained you in the ‘art of distraction’— as you’re calling it— but why didn’t you have Pidgeotto use Sand Attack directly in Miltank’s face?”

“I was thinking about it,” Makoto admitted. “In fact, that was what I was actively trying to do, but then I remembered something. Miltank knows Milk Drink; I don’t know how healing moves work that well, but I was worried any damage the Sand Attack did to Miltank’s eyes could be reversed, and the rest of the dust could be shaken off. I needed something to stick.”

“So you made mud,” said Sayaka.

“Yep, I had Pidgeotto kick up enough dust to stick to Miltank’s body so Panpour could use it. Dust and water make mud, which is harder to get off than dust by itself. Actually, I was planning to turn all the dust on Miltank’s body to mud using Panpour’s Water Gun, but that initial hit to the face washed off most of the dust, so I went a different route.”

“But how did Panpour know to inhale the dust and spit it out as mud?”

“Um…” Makoto suddenly became very sheepish. “Panpour and I used to spit melon seeds and he would use a spurt of Water Gun to make his go further. One time, he dropped his slice and it got dirty, but he ate it anyway. The dirt came out as mud. I know, I know— not the most impressive way to figure that out, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Ingenious,” Ryota whispered, genuinely impressed by Makoto and Panpour’s resourcefulness, despite the former’s insistence on putting himself down. 

The sunlight became weaker the deeper they went, the thick foliage growing denser to block it out. Here, closer to the heart of the forest, the trees were taller and their trunks broader than the trees at the outer boundaries of Pinwheel. Mosses coated the trunks, boulders, and wide spans of the ground where the grass failed to grow in the dim light. The air was heavy with the earthy scent of dirt and rotting leaves. The terrain became more difficult to traverse, forcing them to squeeze between or climb over rocks and fallen trees. Bug Pokémon ducked to hide due to Pidgeotto’s presence and there was evidence of other Pokémon being around, but they didn’t show themselves.

“Hold on,” Ryota held out one arm as a signal for Makoto and Sayaka to freeze. Without the noise of their footsteps or their conversations, the trio were able to hear faint voices.

“Oh great Virizion, we offer this poor soul to be properly buried so that its spirit may return to this world.”

“What’s a Virizion?” Makoto whispered.

“A Legendary Pokémon,” Ryota answered, “said to be one of the three Swords of Justice, a group of powerful Pokémon who protect weaker Pokémon from humans.”

_Protect Pokémon from humans?_ As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Makoto knew there were bad people in the world who harmed Pokémon, but he didn’t know it was severe enough there were legends about Pokémon specifically fighting back against humans. Wait…

“They’re Liberators!” Makoto unintentionally shouted, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry. These people must be Liberators.”

“The same as that old man and the one that hurt you?” said Sayaka.

“Who else would raise a fuss about a deceased Pokémon being put on display? At least from their perspective. Didn’t you hear that voice? They’re calling out to Virizion, who Ryota just said is a defender of Pokémon.”

Ryota frowned but conceded what Makoto had said made sense. A Liberator would consider the skeleton to be offensive, putting a deceased Pokémon on display for all to see. Virizion was known as a Pokémon of the forests, just as Terrakion was of the mountains and Cobalion was of the plains. Unova had several forests, but Pinwheel was particularly high in natural energy. Did these Liberators take the skull and bring it here in the hopes of summoning Virizion? But for what reason? Did they think they were going to convince the Swords of Justice to join their cause—

“We have to stop them!” Ryota exclaimed, throwing their bag off their shoulder and sprinting away with astonishing speed for someone their size. Makoto gaped in shock before doing the same, his bag hitting the soft ground beside Ryota’s.

“Really, you two!?” Sayaka complained, grabbing both bags and struggling to follow her companions. She would have left the bags but wasn’t completely sure they’d be able to find them again in the twists and turns of the forest.

Ryota and Makoto ended taking the thieves by surprise. No doubt, the thieving duo had heard the children after Makoto’s shout and their approach crashing through the underbrush, but they still didn’t expect their followers to just stumble right into them. And stumble the two did, with Ryota shoulder-checking one of the thieves into the dirt. Thankfully, it was the thief _not_ holding the skull.

“Get out of here!” the thief with the skull yelled. “Your impure natures will frighten off Virizion!”

“In what way are _we_ impure?” Makoto asked in an offended tone.

If they were Liberators, these ones at least had the foresight to wear normal-looking clothes rather than their uniforms. The one still standing held the skull wrapped in a white cloth, trying to protectively shield it from Ryota and Makoto. Pidgeotto swooped down from overhead, landing on the ground next to Panpour and unfurling her wings in a threatening manner. By this point, Sayaka caught up but remained further back in case a fight broke out.

“This poor creature’s grave was disturbed by humans,” said the thief Ryota had knocked over. “And what do they do? Dig it up and put it on display! We have come to set things right and bury it.”

“But it’s just bones,” said Makoto. “The dragon’s energy would have already returned to the world, wouldn’t it?”

“Everything must be returned to the world,” said the thief holding the skull. “Humans took the bones and they must be given back.”

“And you think this will please Virizion?” Ryota snapped. “The bones aren’t alive, Virizion cares more about the Pokémon it can protect, not those who have passed on. This creature died long before Unova was even a region, maybe even before Virizion existed. Right now, you’re trying to use that skull as a bargaining chip, and I doubt Virizion will react positively towards that.”

“Humans care little for the remains of Pokémon. Scientists revive fossils into Pokémon all the time, what right do they have to reawaken those Pokémon?”

“But they’re not reawakening them, they’re cloning them,” Ryota explained. “They’re just extracting DNA and creating another specimen of that Pokémon species. I agree, maybe they don’t have the right to bring back those Pokémon who naturally died out, but from what I’ve seen, those Pokémon are no different from the ones who exist today. Maybe if you traveled the world instead of staying stuck inside your echo chamber, you would learn that for yourself!”

Makoto balked at Ryota’s vehemence, not used to his friend exhibiting such an intense display of emotions. Ryota’s Purrloin seemed to be picking up its Trainer’s emotional state and almost seemed to be vibrating with anger, its body going limp and reshaping.

“That skull is important,” Makoto interjected. “The Pokémon’s energy is gone, returned to the world, and the bones allow us to study what kind of creature it was. How else can we learn about Pokémon of the past? You care about education, right? That’s what Mister Fuhito said.”

Makoto knew he struck a chord when both the thieves’ heads snapped in his direction in response to hearing their leader’s name. “If you want humans to understand Pokémon, we need to be able to study them. That skull and other fossils allow us to study Pokémon of the past. That’s the only evidence we have that Pokémon ever existed. If you take that away from the researchers, that knowledge will someday disappear.”

The thief holding the skull partially unwrapped the white cloth, tracing a finger against the bone. “I… I suppose you’re right.”

“Look, there’s a lot of people in the forest searching for you. How about you give us the skull, we take it back, and you leave the forest before they catch you?” Makoto offered. “We’ll say you ran off and we couldn’t find you.”

“You’re going to let them go?” said Sayaka. 

“I think it’s a fair compromise,” he replied. “The skull’s unharmed and they surrendered it without a fight.”

Ryota almost looked as if they wanted to argue but they chose to remain silent. They approached the thieves and held out their arms to accept the skull should they choose to surrender it. After a moment of contemplation, the thieves handed the skull over and hastily took a step back, still unsure if Makoto’s proposition was for real. When none of the three teens attempted to rush them, the duo turned and ran in the opposite direction. Their path would take them to the coast and, with no one hunting for them after the skull’s safe return, they would eventually wait out the search and leave the peninsula.

Taking care not to trip over anything, Ryota walked to Makoto so the latter could check the skull for any sign of damage. Sayaka approached the two, still lugging their bags, one in each arm.

“I still don’t think we should have let them go. Who’s to say they won’t try again?”

“They thought they were doing the right thing,” Makoto tried to defend the thieves.

“That doesn’t make it right! Makoto, you need to stop being so trusting; someone’s going to take advantage of that one day.”

“I agree with Sayaka,” Ryota spoke up. “However, the task was to retrieve the skull undamaged and return it to the museum. In that regard, Makoto’s actions were the correct course to take.”

“But do the ends justify the means?”

“That is the question, isn’t it?” Ryota commented, their tone wistful and their eyes staring at nothing. 

“Fine, call me naïve,” Makoto pouted, “but if someone else in the search party catches them before they can escape, I’m not going to defend their actions. They thought they were doing the right thing, I sympathized with that and convinced them to surrender the skull. But I admit, that doesn’t justify what they did, it only explains their reason for doing it.”

“Let’s return this to the museum,” said Ryota. “I don’t know how fragile it is and I don’t want to be responsible if anything happens.”

“I’ll carry this,” Sayaka held up their bag, “but I’m not a Mudsdale,” and tossed Makoto’s bag back to him.

Makoto grumbled to himself as he slung his backpack across his shoulders, readjusting the straps to reposition the weight. Ryota’s bag had two handles on the sides that allowed Sayaka to carry it like a duffel. He wondered if he should buy something similar; it looked like it could carry more than his simple backpack. 

Just before the trio began their return journey, Pidgeotto flying above the treetops to point them in the correct direction, Makoto heard a noise. He turned about in a circle, looking all around for whatever had made the sound. He assumed it was shy wild Pokémon starting to emerge from their hiding places now that all the shouting had stopped. Between two trees, he saw a figure that appeared to be looking at him. All he saw was the color green and a slender body before he blinked in disbelief and it was gone.

_Did I just imagine that?_

“Hey Ryota?” he called. “Do you know what Virizion looks like?”

“No,” they responded, “all I’ve learned about the Swords of Justice have been from textbooks and there were never any pictures. Why?”

“…Just curious.”

*

The three teens were treated to a hero’s welcome upon returning to the museum. Several searchers had seen them carrying the skull once they reached the treeline of Pinwheel and quickly spread the word. The researchers and historians personally thanked the trio with citizens of Nacrene crowding on the steps of the museum to cheer for the skull’s safe return. Some were displeased the thieves allegedly got away but were admonished for their negativity. The thieves were gone, but the irreplaceable skeleton would be rebuilt.

Sayaka managed to squeeze herself out of the crowd and find a more private nook to hide in. Ryota looked about as excited to be the center of attention as they did surrounded in the crowd when the search first began, but Daisaku was congratulating them and Makoto and they couldn’t slip away.

Despite having carried the bag out of Pinwheel, Sayaka only now realized she had Ryota’s notes with her. With Ryota distracted, this was the best chance she was ever going to have to read the notes. Her guilty conscience practically screamed at her about not sticking her nose where it didn’t belong, but she had too many questions about Ryota to ignore. So, she unzipped the bag and pulled out the notebook, taking a deep breath before opening it.

The first couple of pages were full of notes about battling, which she expected; after all, Ryota was Makoto’s main battling coach. Her eyes scanned the scribbles which consisted of lists of attacks, methods of defending against attacks, and some notes about her art of distraction. There was a lot more about the lattermost in the following pages and she felt a swell of gratitude that Ryota seemed so interested in the battling style she was trying to establish in Makoto. Her suspicion began to quell as she continued reading. Ryota had composed their own notations about combining moves and expressed an interest in seeing Pokémon Contests to observe the performances.

Every thought came to a halt when she turned the page, because the writing on the page before her wasn’t notes, it was a letter.

_I’ve only seen a fraction of Unova, which in itself is a fraction of the world, but I have already learned so much. I wish I could send you pictures but, if they found them, they could come after me for communicating with you. So far, no one has cared about me being on my own, but that could change if you were involved. _

_I’m still traveling with Makoto. I want you to meet him. If anyone can convince you this world is still full of hope and promise, it’s him. He made a new friend while we were separated before Nacrene City. Her name is Sayaka, she’s a Pokémon Coordinator. Do you know what that is? Instead of battling, her Pokémon perform on stage. I don’t think she trusts me very much, but that’s okay. There’s a lot I can’t tell them and she’s kind of suspicious of me. At least she’s civil about it._

_Makoto tried to challenge the Nacrene Gym Leader when he first got here and immediately lost, but he’s not giving up. We’ve been training for days. Sayaka has this idea about combining coordinating and battling, she calls it “the art of distraction.” It’s different, but that’s not a bad thing. Sometimes things that are different are good. _

_I wish I could tell you more: about what I’m seeing, what I’m experiencing, what I’m feeling, but I can’t. Maybe someday, when you summon the courage to escape, or I summon the strength to help you. We’re both cowards in a way: you’re too afraid to act, but I’m too afraid to face reality. I miss you, and I’m always thinking of you. Makoto knows a little about you, I didn’t tell him much though. He wants to meet you. If he grows strong enough, defeating the Gym Leaders and becoming an experienced Trainer, maybe he can be the one who frees you. _

_Isn’t that just like a coward? Having someone else solve my problem for me… but I don’t know what else to do. It’s going to be okay, alright? I know you’re feeling lost and scared, but I will come back. I won’t leave you behind again._

_Sincerely, Me._

Sayaka didn’t realize she was crying until a tear landed on her wrist. She hastily wiped her eyes to prevent any tears from dropping on the paper and leaving evidence of her snooping. All feelings of suspicion toward Ryota was gone and all that remained was her own desire to berate herself. 

_No wonder he never talks about his past. What if he escaped an abusive situation? It sounds like this person he’s writing to might still be stuck in that same situation. How traumatic, and all I’ve done is suspect him of being malicious. He is using Makoto, but he doesn’t have bad intentions, he just wants to save his friend._

She gingerly shut the book and placed it back in the bag with the utmost care. She wasn’t proud of herself for prying, but she was happy about what she learned. Ryota wasn’t dangerous and for whatever reason they chose to not discuss their past, it was their choice and she needed to respect that. 

“Everyone!” Daisaku’s high-pitched voice rang out over the din of the crowd. “I would like to thank these brave Trainers for retrieving a precious relic of Unovan history, and although the thieves did escape, let us be grateful there are young people like Makoto, Ryota, and Sayaka in this world who are willing to do what’s right. Makoto…”

And with that, Daisaku bestowed the Basic Badge to Makoto, the Badge having been forgotten in the commotion following their Gym battle. Makoto cupped the Badge in his hand and couldn’t keep the grin off his face, knowing how hard he worked to obtain the Badge, especially after his initial humiliating defeat. This time, he was met with the swelling cheer of an entire crowd as he accepted the proof of his victory.

After the crowd dispersed enough for Ryota and Makoto to escape, they quickly sought out Sayaka and regrouped. Despite the calm smile on her face, Makoto couldn’t help but notice it looked as if Sayaka had been crying. He was about to ask but she interrupted by returning Ryota’s bag and immediately starting the conversation about their next destination.

“Next is Castelia City, right?”

“That’s the next Gym, yes,” Ryota confirmed, “but don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“My audition is in Nimbasa, and it’s not for another two weeks. As long as we don’t dawdle in Castelia for too long, I’ll be fine. And besides, I can always go on ahead and wait for you two.”

Ryota grimaced and looked away. “About that… I need to stay behind again to keep an appointment. I’ll see you guys in Castelia, okay?”

They expected Sayaka to question why, which would have been understandable. Makoto was already going with the flow concerning Ryota’s disappearances. That didn’t mean he liked it, but it did mean he accepted it. Sayaka, however, had already expressed her distrust, which is why they were so shocked when she nonchalantly agreed with their proposition.

“Don’t keep us waiting too long,” she teased as she and Makoto left Ryota at the steps of the museum with well-wishes for their independent journey. Ryota watched the two in the distance before granting themselves a small smile and turning to leave in the opposite direction.

*

“I’m telling ya, the kid shows promise,” Koichi insisted. “Just look at that crowd.”

But Jin wasn’t interested in the crowd cheering for the three Trainers, he was focused on the trio themselves— or, more specifically, Makoto’s companions. The blue-haired girl must be the one Ninjask had seen in Pinwheel Forest. He didn’t know who this girl was, other than the name, which Daisaku had announced, and assumed she was some random Trainer Makoto had joined up with. The “boy,” Jin assumed, was the friend Makoto had mentioned to Koichi, the one who loaned their Pokémon so Makoto could defeat Yasuke. But, if this was Makoto’s friend, why weren’t they with him when Koichi had run into the boy at café?

“You’re overthinking all of this,” Koichi nudged Jin in the ribs with his elbow. “They’re just a couple of Trainers who met up and decided to travel together. The journey’s more fun with multiple people.”

“The girl is a random Trainer, she mentioned auditioning in Nimbasa,” Jin agreed, “but that other one…”

He paused and began pondering more deeply. “Makoto only mentioned one friend, a male. He was alone at the café, but the next morning he was with this girl in the forest. I’m assuming that’s when and where they met; Ninjask only saw those two and the Liberators. If Makoto was alone at the café and alone in the forest before the girl showed up, where was the other boy? Why wasn’t he with Makoto when he arrived in Nacrene?”

“Who knows?” Koichi shrugged indifferently. “Maybe he was sick or tired and stayed at the Pokémon Center while Makoto ran around Nacrene and the forest.”

“That’s one explanation, and I would be willing to accept it, except for one thing.”

“And that is?” Koichi dramatically sighed.

“Why are they leaving him behind now?”

Sure enough, Sayaka and Makoto were walking away from the third member of their party. Jin’s eyes narrowed distrustfully as the “boy” turned and strode off in the opposite direction. He had too many questions and normally wouldn’t focus too much on something so trivial, but Makoto was already involved with the Liberators. Jin had the creeping suspicion if the Liberators had taken an interest in Makoto, they might try to influence him in subtle ways. He would keep an eye on the girl too, but the “boy” seemed much more suspect with no knowledge of their whereabouts or where they were currently going while their friends continued the journey.

“Let’s go,” Jin urged his partner.

“What are we doing now?” Koichi asked.

“We’re going to follow him.”


	13. An Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota keeps their appointment but runs into some unwanted trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 13: An Imposter

Ryota felt the overwhelming desire to turn back and run after Sayaka and Makoto. After spending a week with both teens, they realized how much they were enjoying that time spent together. They had been alone for a long time and Makoto’s company was almost addictive for someone deprived of positive human interactions. Oh so much, they wanted to rejoin their friends on this journey they were taking together.

But they couldn’t, not yet.

They had to keep this appointment or else risk losing the trust they had in their accomplice, even if it meant being separated from Makoto and Sayaka. And so, they left Nacrene City behind and returned to Route 3, hurrying through the long, twisting path taking them north toward Wellspring Cave. By the time they reached their destination, the shadows began to lazily stretch as the sun crawled across the sky. Not quite sundown, but late afternoon. 

They wondered if Sayaka and Makoto had reached Castelia City already. Hopefully, Makoto wouldn’t spontaneously choose to take on the Gym once he set foot in the city. Sayaka was with him, so maybe she could curb that impulsivity… or exacerbate it. Either way, Ryota hoped the two would be too tired from the journey to even think about challenging the Gym and would call it a day. They were already foreseeing their role as the responsible mature one of the group.

Now all there was to do was wait for their accomplice to show up. They knew she would keep the appointment since she had yet to miss one, although she did tend to keep them waiting around, but they were willing to look past that. It must be difficult to slip away quietly, and she had to do it in a way that didn’t look suspicious. If anyone knew what she was doing, their meetings would cease, and she would have to face the repercussions. The last thing Ryota wanted was for her to get in trouble.

So, they waited patiently as the skies turned pastel blue, pink, and purple, and the shadows crept until they covered the ground. Ryota was used to waiting a few hours, but as time dragged on, they began to fear for their accomplice’s safety. Did something happen? Was she caught? Did she get hurt on the way here? Ditto, who had dropped its Purrloin disguise, seemed to be picking up its Trainer’s distress.

The distinct, steady sound of footsteps had Ryota on high alert. Months of living on their own had taken their toll and left them somewhat paranoid, even though they were _expecting_ company. They remained tensed, ready to run should this visitor turn out to be hostile, but relaxed once they saw the familiar uniform of the Liberators. The girl was the same age as Ryota with light brown hair with some blond streaks, green eyes, and red-framed glasses.

“I was worried something happened to you,” Ryota greeted her.

“I’m okay,” she assured them. “It just took a little longer to slip away. I can’t tell if they’re becoming more suspicious or not.”

“Better safe than sorry. How about we make this the last letter for a while? Make them let their guards down?”

But the girl firmly shook her head. “You can’t do that him. He keeps every letter and rereads them constantly. He might say he has no hope in this world, but he does have hope that you’ll come back.”

Ryota swallowed the whimper that threatened to rise out of their throat. Instead, they busied themselves with retrieving their notebook and meticulously removing the page with their newest letter. They folded the paper in half and handed it off to the girl.

“You should probably leave,” they suggested. “We don’t want them wondering where you ran off to.”

“I have time,” she responded, “and Kyoko will cover for me if they question it.”

“Why do you stay!?” Ryota burst out, spooking the girl. “Can’t you see? They’re toxic! They kicked me out just because I dared to question their motivations!”

“Um,” the girl nervously scratched her cheek, “they didn’t kick you out. They said you would be better off pursuing your own path, but if you chose to stay, you’d likely get the cold shoulder. No one forced you out directly.”

“Same thing,” Ryota growled. “It’s easier to emotionally abandon a child than face a different perspective.”

“No one’s perfect, especially not the Liberators,” the girl admitted. “But our message is true: Pokémon deserve to be independent creatures unbound by human leashes.”

“I’m not saying it’s wrong to have that belief, I was questioning their methods of achieving it. Children may represent an innocence adults no longer have, but that doesn’t make them ideal specimens to tout your arrogance!”

“The Liberators gave us purpose,” the girl argued back.

“Your parents told you to say that. _They’re_ members of the Liberators, you’re just a child who’s been trained.”

“So I guess you not having any parents is why you were able to leave!?” the girl shouted.

Her voice echoed into the sky before fading and leaving them in awkward silence. She had a look of abject horror on her face as soon as the words had left her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands and fearfully looked at Ryota.

“I’m sorry!” she whimpered. “I didn’t mean it!”

“No… you did, but that’s okay,” they replied. “You’re right, I don’t have parents, so I wasn’t as influenced as you and the other children were. I had moments by myself where I wasn’t being preached to and I could think for myself. It was also easier for me to leave since I didn’t have family holding me back.”

“But you do have a friend and I won’t let you give up on reaching out to him.”

“So you agree that I need to get him out?”

The girl frowned and turned away while she collected her thoughts. For most of her life, she had been taught by the Liberators to work towards Pokémon liberation. All Liberators needed to offer their skills and time to accomplishing that deed, but…

“I don’t think it’s fair to ask him to do something he is obviously terrified of,” she finally answered. “He needs you; you’re the only one who understands him, but I also know you. It killed you to leave him behind, since the adults ensured he couldn’t go with you, but I know you can’t bear to go back.”

Ryota nodded in affirmation. “The Liberators were never my family.”

“And yet you’re still affiliated with them!”

Ryota and the girl jumped in surprise and turned to face the two intruders. Jin and Koichi rapidly approached them, Jin’s stride driven by anger and Koichi’s out of desperation to stop his partner before he ruined everything. Ryota panicked and protectively placed themselves between the officers and the girl. Ditto quivered and bubbled like some boiling liquid, struggling to shift into what it deemed an appropriate form to face these potential foes.

“Yui! Run for it!” Ryota ordered.

Jin grit his teeth and threw out a Pokéball. A massive Garchomp materialized and stomped toward the children until they were basically pinned against the stone wall of the hill Wellspring Cave was carved into. Garchomp eyed the Liberator uniform Yui was wearing and snapped its teeth threateningly, raking the empty air between it and the girl with its massive talons. Ditto cried out and transformed into a colossal Golurk.

“Stop! Stop it!” Koichi bravely (or foolishly) grabbed one of Garchomp’s forearms and shielded the children with his own body. “Jin, you’re an idiot!”

But Jin was too infuriated to listen to his partner. He stepped around Koichi and Garchomp to confront Ryota directly. “I knew there was a reason I suspected you! I knew the Liberators would try to manipulate Makoto once they identified him as a pawn!”

“You don’t understand!” Ryota shouted back. “I left the Liberators! I don’t support their message! I’m not manipulating Makoto!”

“And why should I believe that!? When did you show up? When did you insert yourself into Makoto’s life?”

“…The Dreamyard,” Ryota admitted. “I met him in the Dreamyard outside Striaton.”

“And so soon after he witnessed the Liberators deliver their message, but I’m _sure_ that’s just a coincidence,” Jin spat in an accusatory tone.

“Not so much a coincidence as it was being in the right place at the right time. Look, can I please explain myself?”

“Of course you can,” Koichi interjected before Jin could speak. “We’re not accusing you of anything without proper evidence.”

Ryota’s eyes darted between Koichi and Jin, judging whether they and Yui would be safer explaining their stories in full, or just enough to plot their escape. Jin looked like he was out for the kill, but Koichi was more laidback, giving the impression he was calm even in this dire situation. Garchomp suddenly snarled loudly and raised a claw to bring it crashing down, but Koichi’s Slakoth jumped upright onto its Trainer’s shoulders and deftly caught the claw between its hands and refused to let go.

“Jin, return Garchomp, he’s too volatile,” Koichi ordered. After some sputtering, Jin reluctantly agreed and the Pokémon vanished as it was reconverted to data. Seeing the immediate threat was gone, Ditto shifted back to its normal form but remained on high alert. After some prompting, Ryota was encouraged to begin speaking.

“My earliest memories were of the Liberators. I don’t recall whether I had parents or not, but the Liberators took care of me. There was a group of children, all the same age, and we were each other’s peers. We were being raised to support the Liberators’ message and ultimate goal, and some of us had more importance than others. As for me, I wasn’t as important, and without parents to constantly echo the teachings back at me, I developed more of an outsider’s perspective.

“I began to question why our objective was so important and, at first, the adults affectionately passed it off as childish curiosities. But, as I got older, it stopped being… cute, and started becoming more dangerous to their philosophy. They tried more intense teaching, but I was already too far gone. When I finally announced I no longer believed in their goal, they gave me a choice: leave, or stay and be rejected. Obviously, I left.”

“Then why are you still communicating with them?” Jin questioned.

“I may not have had any family in the Liberators, but I have a friend I was forced to leave behind. Unlike me, who was let go without a fuss, he has more importance to the Liberators’ goal, and they couldn’t risk letting him have the option of leaving. But I know he’s suffering and, more than anything, I want to get him out.”

“You want to save someone who’s part of the Liberators. Sound familiar, Jin?” Koichi said smugly but was brushed off.

“What part does Makoto play?” Jin asked.

“Yui offered to be my liaison,” Ryota explained. “Which meant I had to stay close to the group she would be traveling with. The only information I had was they would be starting their travels in Accumula Town and would then head north to Striaton. So, I stayed in the area for a while as I waited. I crossed paths with Makoto completely by luck and, when he mentioned the Liberators, decided to stick close him, particularly after he said he was following them.”

“But that’s not all, is it?” Koichi spoke up. “It’s the way you speak about him— with such fondness. You’re not staying with him out of convenience to track the Liberators, there’s another reason.”

Ryota tried to keep a neutral face. Months of living on their own had made them a master of lying to strangers, but that talent withered when their emotional state became too strong. Makoto was certainly a source of strong emotional reactions in Ryota.

“He’s my friend…” they finally confessed. “When the Liberators showed interest in him… there’s no way I could let him keep tracking them by himself. He’s too malleable, too open to suggestion without realizing he’s being manipulated if the manipulator is subtle enough. I couldn’t let that happen. I have to protect him, I have to train him until he’s strong enough.”

“To do what?”

“…To free Ryota.”

Both Jin and Koichi balked in surprise. Their eavesdropping on the celebration reveling the skull’s safe return revealed the names of Makoto’s companions to be Sayaka and Ryota. They both knew Makoto now had two companions, one male and one female. The male (or whom they assumed was male) was before them right now and the female was with Makoto on the way to Castelia City. Why would Makoto need to become strong enough to free one of his companions? Especially when neither were in danger and were walking free?

“What’s your name?” Jin inquired. “Daisaku congratulated Sayaka and Ryota alongside Makoto for returning the skull, but you’re saying Ryota is imprisoned. Who are you?”

“I’m nobody,” Ryota admitted. “No family, no past, not even a name. The Liberators had a name for me, but I chose to leave everything they gave me behind when I left. I had to a borrow a name, Makoto needed something to call me by. I’m nothing but… an imposter.”

“Ryota is your friend, the one being held by the Liberators,” Jin realized. “You took his name. You’re training Makoto to become strong enough to take on the Liberators and save him!? Do you have any idea how foolish that is!?”

“Don’t you think I know that!?” Ryota argued back. “But… I don’t know what else to do. The same potential the Liberators see, I see it too. Makoto… he’s capable of great things.”

“I’ve seen the Dream Mist,” Yui spoke up. “That boy embodies a raw talent with a pure and untainted heart. Under the right circumstances, he could be an amazing Pokémon Trainer.”

“And you, a Liberator, support this?” said Jin.

“There is no hint of maliciousness in Makoto. I may not like the concept of keeping Pokémon restrained, but he has the potential to be our model for showing how human-Pokémon relations could be. If he chose to release his Pokémon from their Pokéballs, they would stay by his side.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“That’s okay too.”

“But do _you_ think that, or is that what you’ve been told to think?”

Yui glared at him and turned to address Ryota. “I must be returning soon. They’ll begin to wonder where I am.”

“Please let her leave,” Ryota implored the officers. “If the other Liberators become suspicious, I won’t be able to communicate with my friend anymore.”

“This is a complicated situation,” Koichi sighed tiredly. “Let me get this straight: both of you were raised by the Liberators, but _you_ left,” he gestured to Ryota. “In doing so, you left behind your friend, Ryota, whom you want to free from the Liberators. You communicate with him using letters delivered by her, and you’re traveling with Makoto because you believe he has the potential to set your friend free.”

“I sympathize with how you’re feeling,” Jin stated, “although you may not believe me, I truly do. But I have a harsh criticism: you can’t rely on Makoto to free your friend. _You_ need to be the one who does it.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with accepting a little help,” Koichi added. “Jin, let the little lady go; she has a task to complete and if we keep her for too long, we’ll be responsible for ruining this setup.”

“Fine,” Jin conceded, “she can leave, but the imposter isn’t going anywhere.”

Koichi grimaced at his partner’s callousness but relented to his ruling. He escorted Yui around Jin and urged her to leave quickly. When she hesitated, clearly unsure about leaving Ryota to the mercy of these two men, he reassured her no harm would come to them. 

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Jin said as he directly approached Ryota once Yui had run off. “You and I have the same goal.”

“I doubt that,” Ryota growled.

“No, you want to save your friend from the influence of the Liberators. Someone very precious to me is also a victim of the Liberators’ doctrine. Just as you are following them so you can communicate with him and coordinate his rescue, I am tracking them so I can establish contact with this person.”

“Who is it?”

Jin’s jaw noticeably tightened. Despite empathizing with Ryota’s plight, he wasn’t ready to start revealing details about the task that had plagued him for last fifteen years. Koichi silently urged him to disclose at least a little, again indicating Ryota was an extra pair of eyes and ears just as he had with Makoto. Not only that, Ryota was a former member of the Liberators and could offer insightful information.

“My daughter was taken from me during the darkest period of my life,” Jin revealed. “I’ve been searching for her for fifteen years, across the regions, and I believe I’ve finally found her.”

“Maybe we can help each other,” Ryota offered. “I’ll admit I don’t trust you, but you do care enough about Makoto that you worry for his safety. I’ll keep an eye on him and continue to oversee his training, and you offer aid when the time comes to free my friend.”

“Not a fair trade,” Jin replied bluntly. “Makoto isn’t a bargaining chip. I’m not here to negotiate his safety.”

“But I am,” Koichi interrupted, physically inserting himself into the conversation by nearly pushing Jin out of the way. “Here’s what I’m willing to do: you keep Makoto safe, he continues to communicate with someone of interest within the Liberators on our behalf, we’ll exchange whatever information is useful to either party, and lend a hand when the rescue happens.”

“Why would we do that!?” Jin snapped. “Whatever issue this kid has with the Liberators, it’s none of our concern as long as he stays out of our way.”

“_Becaaaause_,” Koichi purposefully drew the word out in an exaggerated, frustrated tone, “if we work together, we could get both targets out of the Liberators at the same time! A problem shared is a problem halved, Jin.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Do we have a deal?” Koichi extended a hand toward Ryota. The latter stared at the hand and made no move to accept the gesture.

“You said Makoto is communicating with someone in the Liberators on your behalf, is this person the one stolen away?” Ryota inquired.

“…Yes,” Jin replied after a moment’s hesitation.

“Okay then,” Ryota took Koichi’s hand and firmly shook it. 

Despite Koichi’s open and friendly demeanor, particularly in contrast with Jin’s hostility, Ryota couldn’t help feeling they just signed their life away with that handshake. But they had to remain hopeful; if Jin had something valuable to lose in this situation, then perhaps he would be civil enough to get along with. Then again, Ryota didn’t care as long as Makoto and the real Ryota escaped without harm. And Sayaka and Yui… and whoever Jin was trying to save.

“Let’s go,” Jin urged Koichi.

“You should go back to your friends,” Koichi said to Ryota. “Castelia is a huge city, the largest in Unova, and I don’t know if they’re willing to stay put for too long.”

“We’re staying at Pokémon Centers,” Ryota responded, “I’m sure I can find them.”

With that, Ryota allowed Ditto to crawl onto their shoulder, not willing to return it to its Pokéball while the officers were in the vicinity. Just because they agreed to an alliance didn’t mean they trusted the duo; being abandoned by the Liberators had tarnished their ability to trust any authority figure.

“He has a Ditto,” Jin noted.

“Does that matter?” Koichi snickered in a strange mixture of confusion and amusement.

“Remember when we investigated the Dreamyard? The four sets of human footprints and the Pokémon? One was clearly a small, two-legged Pokémon and the other print was a strange puddle with two prints inside it, as if the Pokémon changed into another form.”

“Panpour and Ditto,” Koichi concluded. “That was Makoto and Ryota in the Dreamyard.”

“They escaped that confrontation without a scratch, but will they be so lucky next time? Fuhito is interested in Makoto, wants to make him an epitome of human-Pokémon relations, but would he be so forgiving if he knew Makoto was cooperating with us, or fraternizing with an individual the Liberators shunned?”

“Well, clearly, they already know Ryota’s traveling with Makoto. I mean, _if_ those two strangers in the Dreamyard were Liberators, then they already know.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jin sighed. “Maybe they’re hoping Makoto will bring him back to them.”

While that was a logical conclusion to draw given what information they had, Jin hadn’t considered another explanation for why Fuhito didn’t care about Ryota and Makoto socializing: the Liberators from the Dreamyard didn’t tell the others. Even so, if he had drawn that conclusion, for what reason would they withhold that information? There were too many factors at work and half of them he wasn’t considering out of ignorance. 

After all, he was never meant to be a field agent.

*

Emerging from Pinwheel Forest was like taking a breath of fresh air. Sayaka and Makoto had raced each other through the forest along the main road. After all their adventures in the deep forest, the two decided they would rather take the direct route to their next destination. Upon escaping the tree line, the two found themselves assaulted by a strong breeze tinged with the salt of the seawater. Before them was the immense Skyarrow Bridge, connecting to the peninsula directly to Castelia City.

“Wow!” Makoto marveled at the bridge.

“Have you never seen it before?” Sayaka asked.

“Not up close. We usually took a ferry to Castelia City since Nuvema is a harbor town— when we would go to Castelia, anyway.”

“That’s right,” Sayaka remarked, “you’re a native Unovan. Is the rest of your family Trainers?”

“No, my parents don’t keep Pokémon, and my sister is a year too young to get her Trainer’s license. What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

“No,” she replied, oddly solemn. “My family was never big on Pokémon battles, but I spent a lot of time home alone and I liked to watch the televised Pokémon Contests. The costumes, performances, and the cheering crowds… well, I wanted it for myself. I’m sorry, that must’ve sounded selfish.”

“Not at all!” Makoto insisted. “The performances you watched inspired you. I wish I could say there was something inspiring me to be a Pokémon Trainer, but, honestly, I’m just out here trying to see if it’s a good fit.”

“It’s a good fit,” Sayaka stated firmly. “You were enjoying the Gym battle too much for it not to be. Shall we?”

Skyarrow Bridge towered overhead, as tall as the skyscrapers across the water. The road and sidewalk coiled up the support tower like a slide at the playground. The two raced each other up the spiral just like they had through Pinwheel, although the climb was a little more intense than just running on a flat road in the forest. Neither was able to keep their pace to the top of the spiral and were forced to walk the rest of the way, but Sayaka made it first, cheering at the top of the support tower despite panting harshly.

Makoto looked back toward Pinwheel and was amazed to see the true size of the forest as it stretched down the coast. The couple of times they had traveled to (or gotten lost in) the deep forest had seemed like such a difficult journey and now, after seeing Pinwheel’s size, that suddenly made sense. 

Another strong breeze gusted past, ruffling and blowing Makoto and Sayaka’s clothing. The taste of salt in the air reminded Makoto of Nuvema and he was struck with the melancholy of homesickness. How long had it been since he left? Did they miss him? Should he call again?

“You look like you’re thinking about something,” Sayaka shook him from his contemplation. “What’s wrong? Are you worried about Ryota?”

“It’s not that, I just… I’m feeling a little homesick.”

“Oh.” Based on Sayaka’s expression, Makoto assumed she didn’t empathize with him. Not because she didn’t care about his feelings, but because she didn’t know what he was feeling. But that wasn’t possible, right? She must have felt some sort of longing for home after leaving, _right?_

“Hey, I know!” she chirped. “Let’s take a picture! There’ll be plenty of cell signal in Castelia, so we can take one on your phone and you can send it to your family.”

“That’s a great idea!” Makoto agreed.

After some struggling, they were able to successfully take a picture of the two of them with all their Pokémon, the railing of Skyarrow and the stretch of water in the background. Makoto smiled as he looked at the picture before realizing it was incomplete. Sure, it was a nice picture, but Ryota wasn’t in it. 

“I’ll keep it,” said Makoto, “but I wanna take another once Ryota arrives.”

“Let’s send them an album!” Sayaka declared. “We’ll tour the city and take pictures of all the landmarks. We’ll save some locations for when Ryota shows up.”

“Last picture will be in front of the Gym,” Makoto decided. 

“Nuh uh,” Sayaka teased. “Last picture will be in front of the Gym with you holding the Badge. Come one! Let’s reach the Pokémon Center before sundown!”

It was more difficult running on the open bridge since the wind was blustering, threatening to swipe their legs out from under them. But, at the same time, Makoto felt as if he was being pushed toward Castelia, as if the wind was urging him to keep going ever onward. There were important events he needed to accomplish in the future.

He just didn’t know it yet.


	14. Castelia, Castelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sayaka explore Castelia City and run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 14: Castelia, Castelia

He could only describe it as a storm of uncertainty. He stood in the center of nowhere, surrounded by a thick mist of shifting purple, pink, and gray that obscured everything around him. He couldn’t even see the ground, his visibility ending right around his shins. Moving his legs through the mist caused it to curl and coil around his legs but no amount of batting at the substance would reveal whatever ground he was standing on.

He tried to call out into the nothingness, but he had no voice. He tried to run through the mist, but it suddenly restrained him, forcing him to slog through it like thick mud. He began to panic, his voice still silent as he tried in vain to cry out. He tripped and fell forward, shutting his eyes as he descended into the bottommost layer of the mist.

Then it was gone.

He opened his eyes to see the mist had vanished, revealing the nowhere he was in resembled an empty, flat, tundra with gray dirt. He pushed himself back to his feet, looking around in a bewildered manner. A soft cooing sound from above drew his attention to look up. A Munna was levitating over him, its bright expression indicating it was happy to see him. 

_Munna? Wait… is that Kyoko’s—?_

*

Makoto shot up in his bed, nearly kicking Panpour off the side in his mad scramble to return to the waking world. Pidgeotto flapped her wings wildly and fled to the chair Makoto had throw his jacket on. After his frenzied flailing somehow extricated his tangled limbs from his bedsheets, Makoto sat up and looked around the room for any possible sign of the Munna from his dream.

“Was anyone in here?” he asked his Pokémon, who both shook their heads in response.

_What was that dream? Was a Munna really here eating my dreams? Or was it just my head making things up? That Munna… I could’ve sworn it was Kyoko’s. It must’ve been a dream; why would she be visiting me?_

“Makoto?” 

Upon arriving to Castelia City, Sayaka and Makoto had originally planned to spend the night at the Pokémon Center, but Sayaka had pulled out a wallet stuffed full of money and convinced Makoto they deserved a treat. So, the two tracked down one of the highest-rated hotels in the city and had settled for the night just after sundown. The two rooms were connected by a door since they could be booked together as a suite, which was the door Sayaka was currently knocking on to gain access to his side.

“Come in,” he called once he made sure he was decent.

Sayaka opened the door and poked her head through, looking concerned. “I heard you shouting, are you alright?”

“I had a weird dream,” he explained as she entered the room and sat on the edge of his bed. “I was in this strange place surrounded by a thick mist. Then it disappeared and a Munna was there with me.”

“Munna?” Sayaka repeated. “Aren’t those Psychic-types?”

“Yeah, but this was a specific Munna. It belongs to someone I know.”

“What’s so weird about dreaming up a Pokémon you recognize?”

“Well, Munna have the ability to eat dreams. Ryota said they’re attracted to ambitious people with sweet dreams. I was kind of thinking… Munna actually was there and was eating my dream, which is why it was so empty and featureless.”

“That’s a thought. Were you scared?”

“A little… but Panpour and Pidgeotto said no one was in here before I woke up, so maybe it’s just my mind playing tricks on me. I don’t even know where that Munna is right now.”

“It’s a little early,” Sayaka commented, “but we’re both up. How about we get ready and head out on our Castelia tour?”

“Okay,” Makoto agreed, pushing his blanket off his legs and getting out of bed.

He tried to shake off the curtain of uncertainty draped over his shoulders as he changed into a clean set of clothes. He was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn’t embarrassed to be naked in front of his Pokémon. Both seemed to notice since they exchanged twin looks of unsurety. Hopefully, touring the city with Sayaka while they waited for Ryota to return would raise his spirits.

Makoto had no idea how Sayaka managed to have such a flawless appearance in the short amount of time it took her to get ready. He felt almost shabby in comparison to her, not that she seemed to notice nor care. She happily greeted him outside their separate doors to the hallway. There were some other guests exiting their rooms at the same time who eyed the pair in puzzlement. Most Trainers used the rooms at the Pokémon Center, so it was uncommon to see them in such an extravagant hotel.

“Let’s see if the concierge can recommend any good places for breakfast,” Sayaka suggested, grabbing Makoto by the hand and pulling him to the elevator.

The lobby was like something out of movie; then again, Makoto had grown up in small harbor town and wasn’t used to large hotels. Sayaka seemed much more comfortable and blended into the ambiance with more ease. She hadn’t talked too much about her experience in traveling for her Contests, but he easily assumed she had more experience with these surroundings and was either unaware of people looking at them or purposefully ignored them.

The nice man working the concierge desk had gifted them a pamphlet that unfolded into a basic map of the city with some of the best landmarks marked. He and Sayaka discussed local cuisine and he recommended a place called Café Sonata, circling the location with his pen.

“Okay, we’re on Castelia Street, which is on the eastern side of the city,” Sayaka said as she surveyed the pamphlet. “Café Sonata is on Narrow Street toward the center of the city. I say… we take Oceanfront Road to get there. We can see the piers and the water.”

The tall skyscrapers and other buildings lining the street seemed to crowd Makoto on all sides, including above. The towering structures almost appeared to curve into a dome when he tilted his head back, blocking the morning sky. However, once they reached Oceanfront Road, he was overwhelmed with the scent of saltwater and sensation of the sea breeze, and the city almost melted away around him. 

“Castelia has five piers,” Sayaka read from the pamphlet. “They’re arranged in the shape of fingers on a hand. The smallest is called ‘Thumb Pier.’ That must be this one here.”

In comparison to the other piers he could see in the distance, Thumb Pier was small and had little room for the boats entering and leaving the harbor, loaded with goods and supplies. In design, it was more intended for people to relax by the water rather than hitch boats.

“What is that?” Makoto gaped in amazement at the massive ship tethered at port in the neighboring pier.

“The Royal Unova, a ferry that travels between Castelia’s Cruise Dock and heads up the eastern river. It takes one full day to complete the trip. The boat hosts several Trainers who battle on the open deck while taking the trip. Trainers who win multiple battles are often rewarded by the boat’s captain with prizes.”

“Sounds like a good training regimen.”

“We can’t go on a boat trip, we have to stay in the city and wait for Ryota,” Sayaka reminded him.

“Is that a ferry too?” Makoto pointed to another large boat docked at the next pier they were approaching, bigger than the other ships docked around it. “Which pier is this?”

“If that was Cruise… this one is Prime Pier. There’s nothing in the pamphlet about that boat, so I’m guessing it’s just on delivery or something.”

“Are you sure? It looks really fancy. I mean, look at the other ships; they’re all beat up. And workers are unloading cargo from those ships but no one’s around that one.”

“Want to go check it out?”

They descended the steps and walked the length of the pier, trying to avoid the workers and machinery unloading the heavy cargo from the multiple ships. Like Makoto had pointed out, each of the other ships had countless workers on and around them, but the conspicuous freighter was standing by itself except for a few civilians meandering nearby.

“Excuse me?” Makoto approached the loiterers. “Do you know what this boat is for?”

“Not sure,” one of them replied. “You need a special license to dock here. There are enforcement officers specifically for the countless ships coming and going to these docks and they check each one’s license as soon as they arrive. Since this ship hasn’t been commandeered by law enforcement, I’m guessing whoever owns it had the proper authorization.”

“Must be a private ownership,” Sayaka shrugged. “Nice looking boat.”

Makoto frowned as he scrutinized the features of the boat. The main outer body was smooth gray, possibly a type of steel. The bow had a blue structure barely breaching the water line that came to a point at the frontmost portion of the ship. Above this structure was a long rod pointing out like a Rapidash horn which was used to help string up and anchor the currently-bound sails. On that note…

“What modern ship has a mast and sails?” he wondered aloud.

“You ever hear of sailboats?” Sayaka raised a brow at him. “I thought you were from a harbor town.”

“Well yeah, _sailboats_, but those are small. This thing is huge, every other ship this size is powered by engines and turbines. It looks like one of those really old wooden ships during the early years of sea exploration, but this thing is too new and modern to even be a proper replica.”

“Probably some rich eccentric,” one of the civilians said dismissively. “Wherever it came from, it must be cold.”

“What makes you say that?” Sayaka questioned.

“See that thing at the front?” they pointed to the blue structure almost hidden by the water line. “That’s a sort of rammer, think like a bulldozer or snowplow, except this one is pointed and designed to break through sheets of ice.”

Makoto still regarded the ship with curious suspicion. Honestly, he had no reason to be so distrustful of the vessel: there were no questionable individuals on board, no markings that indicated it had been damaged or was owned by anyone shady, or anything wrong with the ship itself, yet he couldn’t let this go. It was too strange-looking, too out of place.

He was about to release Pidgeotto from her Pokéball to do a fly-over of the ship, but he was interrupted by his own stomach gurgling. Any thought of suspicion was sidelined by his hunger and desire for some quality café food. If Nacrene’s café was so delicious, he could only imagine what a city like Castelia could offer.

Makoto and Sayaka left Prime Pier and quickly tracked down Narrow Street. The main four streets that cut through the heart of Castelia were marked with large signs. Upon stepping onto Narrow Street, the two almost believed they had made a wrong turn when this alleged “main street” of Castelia revealed itself to be a more of a slender alley than an actual street. 

There looked to be barely enough space for a single car to get through, and it would have to drive down the exact center of the road since there was no space for a sidewalk given the buildings were built right up beside the pavement. The length of the street was dotted randomly with trash cans and dumpsters. It was darker than the other streets due to its narrowness and the tall buildings crowding close.

“Are we in the right place?” Makoto whispered to Sayaka.

“Unless someone moved that giant sign, we’re in the right place,” she answered with complete confidence. She released Pikachu from his Pokéball and directed him to light the way, his cheek sacs sparking and electrifying the rest of his fur. He marched boldly forward as if he wasn’t leading two young teenagers into a dark and intimidating alley.

The further they went, the more Makoto wanted to turn back and get breakfast in the form of junk food at some convenience store. He was about to voice his desire to leave Narrow Street when a Rattata burst from behind one of the dumpsters and charged them. Panpour vocalized at the Pokémon, his tail whipping back and forth so hard he almost slapped Makoto in the back of the head.

“Rude!” Sayaka scolded nonchalantly. Pikachu unleashed a miniscule bolt of electricity, barely a brief flash of light to the human eye. Rattata cried out at what couldn’t have been more than a small jolt and ran away.

“How were you so calm?” Makoto asked once the threat was gone.

“Because I knew Pikachu would protect me. You have Pokémon, trust in them. Don’t be an idiot about wandering into dark corridors, but it doesn’t mean you have to be afraid of shadows.”

A few more minutes walking along Narrow Street brought them to their destination. Sayaka and Makoto gaped in confusion at the bright, welcoming ambiance the café radiated in blatant contrast to the rest of the dark alley. Both looked back in forth between the building and Narrow Street multiple times, Makoto wondering if he never woke up that morning and was still dreaming. After recovering from their shock, the two entered the café cautiously, as if they were worried the ambiance would fall away in giant cardboard cutouts like a stereotypical villain’s hidden lair.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t allow Pokémon in the café,” one of the servers told them as soon as they were inside.

Neither were happy about that but returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs without a fuss. The inside of the café was even more startling. Due to the tight crowding of the buildings and the minimal natural light due to said crowding, the café didn’t have an outdoor eating area. To compensate, the café had two floors and several lights strategically placed to brighten the entire building. It also had a red and gold color scheme to provide a warm and welcoming atmosphere.

The café was crowded with patrons and Sayaka and Makoto had to wait for a table. Despite the dodgy appearance of the street one needed to travel to get to the café, it was undoubtedly a popular place. Once Makoto relaxed, the smell of the food was what overwhelmed him first. His stomach started growling so loudly Sayaka was able to hear it over the clamor of the many patrons’ conversations. Every minute they had to wait for a table was agonizing, but both refused to even voice the possibility of leaving.

Finally, they were seated; it was one of the tables in the center of the large dining room rather than against the wall, but neither cared. Makoto tried to lean his bag against one of the table legs so it was out of the way, but it kept falling over. Frustrated, he opened it up and tried shifting some of the items around to make it more bottom-heavy, when he stumbled across something hiding at the very bottom. He ended up pulling out the Black Belt, the long, ribbon-like items taunting him with his forgetfulness.

“What’s that?” Sayaka asked, glancing up from her menu.

“It’s an item that increases the power of Fighting-type attacks— and would have been perfect for my Gym battle!”

Sayaka snickered and quickly shushed him before he drew too much attention to their table. Pouting due to his forgetfulness, Makoto tied the Black Belt to the strap or his backpack and slouched in his chair, only stirring when Sayaka kicked him under the table and threw his menu at him.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” she assured him. “One time, I had to wear sandals in one of my performances because I forgot to pack my outfit’s shoes.”

“Sandals can be fancy.”

“Not with a ballgown. Look, my point is: we all forget things, no harm no foul. Besides, you managed to beat Daisaku’s Miltank without it, and I think that’s much more impressive.”

“I guess you’re right,” he griped. 

Makoto began to look over the menu, idly wondering if he should order something for Ryota and refrigerate it until they arrived in Castelia, but he didn’t know when his friend would return. Ryota enjoyed food, but a cold dish that wasn’t meant to be served cold might not be the best to offer. Hopefully, they wouldn’t take too long; last time they left him by himself, he challenged Daisaku before he was ready.

Breakfast was delicious; Sayaka had nothing but praise for the food and even compared it to meals she had eaten in Kalos. When Makoto enquired, she started a speech about Kalosian cuisine and how food was a huge part of the culture. She made a point of stating they allowed Pokémon to dine beside their owners in Kalosian cafés. 

Leaving the café was a strange mix of emotions. For one, they wanted to stay in the warm, brightly-lit shop surrounded by delicious-smelling and tasting food; however, it was very crowded, and it was clear the servers were trying to move people out so new diners could come in. Makoto couldn’t help but compare the hustle and bustle to the lax atmosphere of the Nacrene café, but that café catered to a smaller population. Despite being a hidden gem in the dimness of Narrow Street, this place had a much larger population of clientele and needed to serve all of them.

Sayaka led the tour of Castelia using the map in her pamphlet. While there were a couple popular tourist destinations, Castelia was mainly composed of businesses. He did take pictures of skyscrapers, but entry was limited to the lobby for most of them. He hoped the immensity of the city would impress his family to make up for the few interesting things he was finding to photograph. They likely would be most impressed by the wharf with its five piers and massive ships docking and setting off like finely-tuned clockwork.

After a couple hours of wandering the city, Makoto could see why Sayaka chose to explore Pinwheel Forest and Nacrene rather than stay in Castelia. There was a lot to see, but little appealed to someone their age. There was a building called the Battle Company which hosted its own tournament style competitions for Pokémon Trainers, but he wisely chose to steer clear. He might be more confident after defeating Daisaku but he was still a beginner with only two Badges.

They stumbled across an ice cream stand selling Casteliacones, a local delicacy that attracted people from all over the city and was so popular they often sold out before noon and had to limit the amount they sold per customer. They were lucky enough to each buy a treat and made their way to Central Plaza, a park and popular meeting place in the northern section of the city. 

Upon arriving to the plaza, they were dazzled by a three-man dance troop performing alongside their Pokémon. To both Makoto and Panpour’s delight, one of the Pokémon was a Simipour, Panpour’s evolved form. In fact, he was so excited, he jumped down from Makoto’s shoulder and ran toward the dancers before his Trainer could grab him. The group stopped in the middle of their routine as this strange Panpour happily ran up to them.

“I’m sorry!” Makoto apologized as he grabbed Panpour, juggling his Pokémon and his ice cream.

“No harm done,” one of the dancers responded. “Nice lookin’ Panpour though. You ever think a’ evolvin’ ‘em?”

“Evolve?” Makoto repeated. He had never considered it before; Panpour needed a Water Stone to evolve and he didn’t know how easily he would be able to find one. He knew there were stores who specifically sold valuable stones and gems, but they had to be expensive.

“Is that Panpour’s evolved form?” Sayaka asked, gesturing to Simipour. 

“Yeah, Simipour. The other two are Simisage and Simisear, the evolved forms of Pansage and Pansear. They evolve using stones.”

“Water Stone? I’m sure we could find a shop here.”

“U-uh,” Makoto stammered. “Th-that’s fine! I’d rather keep frivolous purchases to a minimum.”

“Frivolous?” But Makoto began walking away before Sayaka could say anything further, busying himself by eating his melting ice cream. She could tell he was trying to avoid the subject since he quickly got brain-freeze from the frozen treat but refused to stop eating.

“Makoto!” she called out to him, grabbing his shoulder and preventing him from wandering out of the plaza. “What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

“Not really…” He had a bunch of melted ice cream around his mouth, which is hastily wiped away. “Well… okay, I was a little nervous talking about evolution.”

“Why? You were happy when Pidgey evolved.”

“Yeah, but she naturally evolved by growing stronger. Panpour needs a Water Stone to evolve into Simipour but…”

“You don’t want to evolve him,” she concluded.

“It’s not that. I just feel like if I bought the stone, Panpour would feel obligated to evolve. I don’t want to force him.”

“Have you asked him?”

Now that she said it, that seemed like the obvious thing to do. The topic had come up in the past, but it was more idle consideration than an actual debate on whether he should evolve his Pokémon. Since he never took the topic seriously, he never thought to ask Panpour.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Sayaka reassured him. “No pressure. You’re dripping ice cream on your sleeve, by the way.”

He yelped and began frantically eating his ice cream again while Sayaka giggled amusedly, casually enjoying her own ice cream before it could melt as badly as his was. She led the way back to Castelia Street as they finished their cones, suggesting they swing by the Pokémon Center to see if Ryota was waiting for them there. If not, they could go back to the wharf since the visibility was best there. Makoto also decided he wanted to take a picture of the strange boat after not doing so that morning.

The Pokémon Center was crowded with Trainers who had disembarked or were preparing to board the Royal Unova, as well as some complaining about losing at the Battle Company, but Ryota was not among the mob. Makoto didn’t expect them to be after they expressed their aversion for large crowds. Mentally cursing Ryota’s lack of a Xtransceiver, then hastily asking Sayaka for her number, the duo set off for the wharf.

They would have gone from one pier to the next, checking each for Ryota, had they not seen the commotion happening at Prime Pier from a distance. There was a noticeably large crowd at the end of the pier and, although they couldn’t discern what was being shouted, there was a chorus of voices that did not sound pleased.

“What could that be?” Sayaka wondered aloud.

“The last time I saw something like that happening was—” Makoto didn’t even finish his sentence before sprinting for the pier, Sayaka yelling about having to chase him down again, although her complaints fell on deaf ears.

_The Liberators! They’re here! It has to be them!_

Makoto nearly fell headfirst down the steps leading to the pier in his haste to reach the group of people at the end of the pier currently being harassed and screamed at by a much larger crowd of aggressors. As he pushed his way through the throng, he was able to catch bits of what the people were complaining about. It was almost a perfect replica of what he experienced in Accumula Town, only more people and a lot more tension in the air. This had the potential to turn violent.

He reached the head of the crowd without slowing down once, continuing to push and shove without caring who complained or shouted at him. He pressed onward, breaking through the line of people who formed the protective barrier and stumbling into the empty space between them and the Liberators, tucking his head and rolling onto his side. Panpour jumped from his shoulder at the right moment and landed roughly on the firm cement of the pier.

“Makoto!” someone exclaimed in surprise. He almost would have assumed it was Sayaka since she was probably not far behind, but the voice was too deep. He was helped to his feet, a hand patting at his clothing to shake loose the dust he had collected when he rolled.

“My dear child, are you alright?” Fuhito asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m okay,” Makoto insisted. “But what about you guys?”

“We are not harmed, if that’s what you’re asking. The people may not be pleased with what we are saying, but they are civilized enough to not resort to violence.”

“Let that kid go!” someone from the crowd shouted.

“It’s okay!” Makoto said back. “I know these people; they won’t hurt me.”

“Well, one already did,” Sayaka stated matter-of-factly as she casually strolled from the crowd to join him. She crouched and gathered Panpour in her arms, coming to a halt beside Makoto.

“You speak of Eigo and he has been appropriately punished for his crimes. You will notice he is not here,” Fuhito gestured to his Liberators.

Makoto scanned the uniformed individuals and saw Fuhito was speaking the truth. Eigo was not among the group, although his bodyguard was. The man gave Makoto a disinterested look, which he was satisfied with; rather the man be neutral than hostile. Sayaka and Makoto could take down Eigo, but that guy was on a different level and could probably lift both of them without breaking a sweat.

Makoto’s scan also revealed another familiar face among the Liberators. Kyoko was standing beside a girl with red-framed glasses, who was whispering excitedly to the former. In contrast, Kyoko kept a stoic expression and didn’t respond.

“This is Makoto,” Fuhito announced to the crowd of civilians still jeering and taunting. He gripped Makoto by the shoulders and turned him toward the crowd. “He represents a shining example of what we dream for human-Pokémon relations. He is kind and dearly loves his Pokémon, and while he does keep them in Pokéballs, he prefers keeping them out and traveling beside them.”

Makoto nervously smiled, not knowing if Fuhito was aware Pidgeotto (or Pidgey, as Fuhito remembered her) was not physically beside him at the moment. After she evolved, it proved to be rather cumbersome to let her perch on Makoto’s shoulder and so he kept her in her Pokéball but made sure to give her time to stretch her wings.

The tension gradually left the crowd of people and they fell into an awkward silence, some shuffling away once the “excitement” had died down. Those who remained looked back and forth between Makoto, who fearlessly stood beside the Liberators, and Fuhito, who had dared to renounce how humans and Pokémon lived.

“Hey old man,” one of the people called out, “let me ask you a question: does the bond between humans and Pokémon mean nothing to you?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Fuhito looked shocked at the bluntness of the query.

“Pokéballs aren’t chains, they’re bridges.” With that, the speaker left, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away without sparing a glance back. Some took his lead while others continued to meander, unsure of whether they cared enough to continue to jeer at the Liberators.

Before Makoto could contemplate if he should speak up to disperse the rest of the crowd, he noticed Kyoko and the girl she had been standing with were approaching him. He smiled and turned toward them.

“Makoto,” Kyoko greeted him with a simple nod. “I would like to introduce you to Yui,” she gestured to the girl with the red-framed glasses.

“I’ve heard so much about you!” Yui stepped in, eagerly violating Makoto’s personal space. “Kyoko’s had nothing but good things to say.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko interrupted before Yui could continue speaking, “I would like to proposition something.”

“P-proposition!?” he stammered, flinching when he heard Sayaka start giggling.

“At some point in your journey, I would like to have a private discussion. We would require a secluded area and only the two of us should be present.”

“Wh-what would we be t-talking about?”

“Morals and philosophy,” she replied bluntly, as if her words before hadn’t been insinuating she had other intentions. “You present yourself as someone who prefers not to learn from the written word but rather from experience. I am interested to see the world from your point of view. Are you okay with that?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine with that.”

“Very well, I will contact you sometime in the future to arrange our conversation.”

“We’ll be heading to Nimbasa as soon as we finish our business here,” Sayaka spoke up.

Kyoko blinked in surprise, as if she was just now registering Sayaka’s presence. However, given what Makoto knew about her, he assumed she had noticed Sayaka, but didn’t expect the other girl to speak up so nonchalantly. 

“Who are you?” Kyoko asked.

“Sayaka Maizono,” she introduced herself.

“Ah yes, the Coordinator, my grandfather told me about you. I apologize for the circumstances that brought you two together. Rest assured, Eigo has been disciplined. I wish you luck in your goals.”

Kyoko turned away, stiff as a soldier, and returned to the group, escorted by her grandfather. Yui looked like she wanted to continue speaking with Makoto, but lost her mettle and followed Kyoko, longingly looking over her shoulder. Makoto frowned, befuddled by the exchange that just occurred. His thoughts were interrupted by Sayaka’s giggling.

“I think she likes you~!” she tittered.

“Wh-what!? What are you talking about!?”

“That girl, the Liberator. She wants a _private_ discussion in a _secluded_ area. Sounds pretty suggestive to meeee.”

“Kyoko’s not interested in me! I mean… okay, yeah, she is, but strictly on a professional and educational level.”

“Ohhhh, you know her name.”

“Of course, I do!” he argued. “We introduced ourselves when we met. You’re supposed to introduce yourself; it’s polite.”

“Kyo-ko and Ma-ko-to sittin’ in a tree, discuss-ing morals and phil-o-so-phy~!” Sayaka sang, Panpour chittering in laughter along with her.

“What are you? Five-years-old?” Makoto pouted.

The Liberators had regrouped and were discussing amongst themselves. Makoto watched them with interest, wondering what their next destination was. Fuhito had stated their strategy was to travel between cities and towns and give public speeches. So far, the two times Makoto had seen them, that plan wasn’t working too well. He was beginning to worry about their safety, almost wondering if he should try to make more of an effort to stay close to them. Then he spotted Eigo’s bodyguard again and put a damper on that plan.

With the Liberators no longer preaching, the crowd of citizens dispersed. As they leisurely walked away, Makoto took notice of a young woman standing off to the side of pier. Makoto might not have noticed her if it weren’t for her nervous shifting and her distinguishable face mask. Once she realized he had spotted her, she wandered over and stood before him but didn’t say anything at first. He smiled awkwardly as he waited for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

“Um… those people… you weren’t angry at them.”

“No?” he replied, confused by what she was implying. “Wait, which people? The Liberators or the crowd?”

“Both, I suppose. The Liberators because they were saying strange things, and people because they were jeering. You stayed calm despite possible threats from both sides.”

“Threats? The Liberators wouldn’t hurt me! And the people were upset but not violent. They weren’t even throwing things.”

“You are either very brave or very foolish.”

“Welcome to our life together,” Sayaka laughed. 

“Why is every other thing you’ve been saying lately a prod at me?” Makoto complained. “I wish Ryota was here.”

“He would agree with me,” she replied smugly.

“… Yeah, he would,” he begrudgingly admitted.

“Excuse me?” the woman shyly drew attention back to her. “My name is Seiko Kimura. I’m the Gym Leader of Castelia City.”

“Gym Leader!?” Makoto choked in surprise. “Why does this keep happening?”

“That elderly man said you were a Pokémon Trainer. Are you embarking on the Gym Challenge?”

“Yes ma’am, but I was not intending to challenge you quite yet. We’re waiting for a friend to join us and I value his advice.”

“C’mon Makoto,” Sayaka playfully tugged at his arm. “We did so much training in Pinwheel; you defeated Miltank, so I say you’re strong enough. Besides, we don’t know how long Ryota will be.”

“The last time I jumped headfirst into a challenge, I was put in my place.”

“But that wasn’t a Gym battle; Daisaku challenged you to a personal battle. He had to lower the difficulty level for your official battle, Miss Kimura here will have to do the same. You can do this! I know you can!”

Makoto’s jaw tightened as he regarded Sayaka’s genuine praise, not used to having a cheerleader at his side. He glanced at Seiko, who was patiently waiting for his decision on whether to challenge her. He knew Sayaka was speaking the truth; the training sessions in Pinwheel had no doubt gotten the results he wanted. He had defeated Miltank despite the trouble it had given him the first time, which showed progress, but was he ready? If Ryota were here, he would ask them— though the answer would inevitably be “I can’t tell you that.” That's right, only Makoto could know if he was ready.

“Okay,” he relented. “Miss Kimura, I challenge you.”

“Allow me to escort you to the Gym,” she offered. 

Makoto looked over his shoulder to the Liberators as he began to leave the pier. They were too engrossed in their conversation to notice him leaving, although Yui did wave goodbye. Kyoko didn’t even turn around, speaking directly to her grandfather. Actually, now that he thought about it, where was her Munna? He recalled his strange dream that morning and later discovered the Liberators were in same city. Could that have actually been Kyoko’s Munna?

No, he just dreamed up a version of her. Why would she visit him in his dreams? There was nothing special about him.


	15. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto challenges Seiko Kimura, the Castelia Gym Leader, for the Beetle Badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 15: In Plain Sight

For a moment, Makoto believed he was back in Pinwheel Forest. The Castelia Gym had a lobby that resembled the others of the business buildings he and Sayaka had peeked into. Through a set of double doors, Seiko led the duo into a lush room full of grass and trees. The floor had been either dug up and replaced with dirt or dirt had been laid on top of some subfloor beneath. Given the modernity of Castelia, Makoto was willing to bet the latter was the answer so pipes and cables could run underneath.

Since the room, despite its vastness, was indoors, the trees weren’t as tall as they were in Pinwheel. A glass skylight allowed sunlight to filter through and energize the plants, as well as provide natural lighting to the room. It smelled like the forest, as well, a rich scent of loamy soil and foliage.

“I never expected to see a piece of Pinwheel in Castelia,” Sayaka remarked.

“I often travel to Pinwheel to collect herbs and berries,” Seiko explained. “I converted this room into a greenhouse because my visits to the forest were always so peaceful and calming for my anxiety.”

“Why don’t you grow the plants yourself, like Daisaku?” Makoto asked.

“I find they prosper more in natural, unspoiled settings. Daisaku has offered to show me gardening several times, but I couldn’t possibly handle the stress of maintaining the lives of the plants. Nature does a better job.”

Makoto took another good look around the room, taking note of areas and objects he could use in his upcoming battle. Yasuke’s battleroom had been completely bare and Daisaku’s battlefield did have his crops surroundings it, but the space itself was empty. This would be a new challenge of incorporating the natural setting of the environment. Now, the only question was, which elemental type did Seiko specialize in? He was willing to bet Grass-types, especially since she seemed so devoted to the forest.

A gentle rustling in a patch of tall grass drew his and Panpour’s attention. A strange shape crawled into the light. Honestly, Makoto first assumed it was a children’s toy given its odd appearance. The bulk of its body was a round shell with five appendages, four noodle-like legs with no toes or fingers and one long neck with no discernible difference between the neck and head at the end with two beady eyes.

“What is that?” he asked in complete perplexity.

“That is Shuckle,” Seiko explained once she saw what he was staring at. “She collects berries and stores them in her shell so they liquify and ferment. I use the Berry Juice to make medicine.”

“For yourself?” Sayaka inquired, eyeing Seiko’s sickly pallor.

“For anyone who needs it. I am a pharmacist.”

“A Gym Leader can be a pharmacist?” Sayaka mumbled quietly, although Makoto heard her since he was standing close by.

“Daisaku’s a farmer,” he reminded her, then muttered to himself, “and Yasuke’s a psychopath.” He pulled out his phone and opened the Pokédex app, searching for Shuckle’s entry. The info page revealed the Pokémon to be a dual Bug/Rock-type.

_Okay, forest-themed battlefield and one confirmed Pokémon belonging to her is part Bug-type. Unless Shuckle isn’t a battling Pokémon; it could just be a companion she has to make her medicine. Shuckle’s role in the medicine making probably means it’s too valuable to risk battling with._

“Shall we begin?” Seiko suggested, gesturing for Makoto to take whichever side of the battlefield he wished.

“Is this entire room the battlefield?” Makoto asked as he took his position. “I don’t see any boundary lines.”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “You may use this entire room during the battle.”

The two stood opposite of one another, Sayaka sitting beneath one of the trees with her Pikachu and Minccino. At first, Makoto didn’t know why she released them from their Pokéballs until he saw her retrieve two little flags from her bag and hand them out. Once again, she was planning to cheer him on throughout the battle. She also pulled out her phone, planning to photograph and record him.

“I am Seiko Kimura, Gym Leader of Castelia City,” Seiko announced, trying her best to raise the low speaking level of her soft voice. “I specialize in Bug-types. You have successfully defeated two Gym Leaders and collected their Badges, so I will be using these three Pokémon for this battle.” She held up one hand to show the three Pokéballs in her grip.

_Three? Okay, that’s not a big deal. Yasuke used three Pokémon in my first Gym battle. She specializes in Bug-types…_

He summoned the memory of the type chart Ryota had drawn up for him and forced him study from. Bug-types were vulnerable to Fire-, Flying-, and Rock-type attacks and resistant to Grass-, Fighting-, and Ground-type attacks. Bug-types themselves were strong against Grass-, Psychic-, and Dark-type Pokémon and did little damage to Fire-, Flying-, Fighting-, Poison-, Ghost-, Steel-, and Fairy-types. With all these factors in mind, he knew it was safe to use Panpour as long as he avoided any Grass-type attacks Seiko’s Pokémon could know, but Pidgeotto would be his best fighter for this battle.

Seiko pocketed two of her three Pokéballs and held the other out at arm’s-length, signaling she had chosen her first fighter and was ready to begin. Makoto took out Pidgeotto’s Pokéball and looked down at it with a smile. On Seiko’s cue, they both threw out their Pokéballs at the same time, the flashes of light revealing Pidgeotto and a Leavanny.

Makoto studied the Leavanny, wracking his brains for its elemental type. Obviously, it was at least part Bug-type or else Seiko wouldn’t be using it for a Gym battle. Judging by the leaves decorating its body, he would guess it was also a Grass-type, but he knew he shouldn’t assume since some Pokémon had misleading appearances.

“String Shot!” Seiko commanded.

The threads of white silk constricted Pidgeotto’s wings, threatening to ground her. She squawked in frustration, using her talons to grip some of the string and tear them. Some free-flying threads were still fluttering on the edges of her primaries like streamers. If she got too close to a solid object, there was a chance the threads would grab hold, either slowing her movement or possibly dragging the object with her.

“Use Gust!” Makoto ordered.

Pidgeotto pumped her wings, sending energy-infused gales toward Leavanny. The mantis-like Pokémon raised its forearms to shield its face from the brunt of the gusts but still took a lot of damage, which Makoto took notice of. He had expected that sort of harm for a Bug-type, but either Leavanny was indeed a dual Bug/Grass-type, which meant Flying-type attacks would cause a combined four times of damage, or it was a much lower level than he expected.

Maybe Sayaka’s comment about how much training they had done in preparation to defeat Miltank held more truth than he thought. Were Pidgeotto and Panpour much stronger than he had first assumed?

Leavanny lowered its arms once the onslaught was finished, tilting its head back and spreading the leaves forming a bonnet around its face. Unsure about what was going on, Makoto paused and watched as the leaves almost seemed to shimmer as they absorbed light streaming from the skylight above.

“Poison Jab!”

With its speed increased due to its ability, Chlorophyll, Leavanny launched forward with incredible swiftness, one of its scythe-like forearms bubbling with poison. Pidgeotto wildly beat her wings and rose in the air, Leavanny barely grazing the edge of the feathers on her right wing. Unfortunately, Leavanny’s arm stuck to one of the String Shot threads and it ended up pulling Pidgeotto back down.

“Use your talons!” Makoto frantically shouted, mentally cursing himself for pausing in the heat of battle.

Pidgeotto gripped Leavanny’s forearm with her talons and began furiously pecking at Leavanny’s face. The latter covered its face with its free arm and flailed the limb Pidgeotto was attached to, trying to shake the bird loose. Only after taking substantial damage was Leavanny able to fling Pidgeotto into the thickly-foliated high branches of one of the trees. Pidgeotto perched to take a chance to rest, her sharp eyes scrutinizing Leavanny.

_Don’t pause, stay alert,_ Makoto recited to himself. Leavanny was clearly injured, its legs trembling to support its tired body, but he wouldn’t relax until the round was over.

“Razor Leaf!”

At first, Makoto was puzzled why Seiko was choosing to use an attack whose elemental type would do minimal damage to Pidgeotto, but then he saw the razor-sharp leaves slicing through the thin branch his Pokémon had been perched on. Pidgeotto tried to take flight, but the String Shot threads kept her attached to the falling branch. She managed to prevent herself from hitting the ground but struggled to stay in flight with the branch weighing her down.

“Use your surroundings to your advantage,” Makoto whispered. “Pidgeotto, take the branch in your feet!”

With her gripping the branch, it was easier for Pidgeotto to control her flight without the blunt object bouncing around. She glanced at Makoto, letting him know she was ready for whatever plan he had in store. Leavanny absorbed more sunlight and launched forward, readying a Slash attack. Pidgeotto strained her lower body and lifted the branch in time to parry the initial impact. The attack sliced the branch in two halves, allowing Pidgeotto to dual wield. She quickly took advantage of the close proximity and struck her opponent across the face.

Leavanny stumbled back, dazed from the blunt assault. Pidgeotto let go of the two sticks and, with Makoto’s direction, unleashed another Gust attack that finished the round. Leavanny collapsed onto the dirt, unable to battle any longer.

Sayaka and her Pokémon began whooping and cheering, Pikachu becoming so excited he was crackling with electricity. Seiko returned her Leavanny, giving the Pokéball a gentle pat with the tips of her fingers. Pidgeotto returned to Makoto’s side and allowed her Trainer to extricate the sticky threads from her feathers. Makoto grimaced as the strings coated his own fingers, forcing him to rub his hands on the grass.

“Are you prepared for the second round?” Seiko asked, holding her next Pokéball.

“Yes ma’am,” Makoto responded, rubbing off the last remnant of the threads. He was tempted to send Pidgeotto back out but decided against it. She needed a moment to rest; he could only hope Seiko didn’t send out another dual Bug/Grass-type, or a Bug/Electric-type. He knew one species of that combination existed in Unova: Joltik and its evolution.

Panpour stepped out onto the battlefield as Seiko threw her second Pokéball, revealing her next fighter was a Dwebble. Makoto eyed the Pokémon, noticing the hard shell and deducing it must also be a dual type, either Rock or Ground. That would work in his favor since Panpour had an advantage over both types. Still, he knew he couldn’t rely on type advantages alone; a strong Pokémon could overcome that weakness.

Seiko, once again, began the round by ordering her Pokémon to attack. Dwebble’s Smack Down launched toward Panpour like a projectile. Makoto quickly ordered a Protect, which deflected the rock and slammed it into the dirt, the impact creating a brief cloud of dust. 

“Water Gun!”

The stream of water shot straight at Dwebble, who withdrew into its rocky shell and escaped the full amount of damage the attack would have dealt. Makoto grimaced as he took note of this. Dwebble seemed rather sedentary and would likely rely on long-range attacks to keep a safe distance, only using short-range if Panpour closed in. If Panpour also used his long-range attacks from further away, if gave Dwebble more time to react. Perhaps only by a split second, but enough.

_If Dwebble’s a Bug/Rock-type, then Low Sweep would do a regular amount of damage since it’s strong against Rock but weak against Bug. If it’s a Bug/Ground-type, I shouldn’t even try to use Low Sweep since it wouldn’t do much good. My best bet is using Panpour’s Water-type attacks._

Dwebble’s next move was to rain boulders down on Panpour using Rock Tomb, which the latter barely dodged. Now hidden in a cluster of rocks, Panpour peeked out toward his opponent. Dwebble still remained in the same spot, showing no sign of moving. From its safe distance, it began bombarding Panpour with Rock Blast.

_Fighting-type moves are super-effective against Rock-type, so… this should work, right?_

“Use Low Sweep on the rocks!” Makoto instructed.

Panpour shattered the largest boulder with his leg and began kicking the pieces of rock back at Dwebble, intercepting the Rock Blast projectiles in mid-air and sending the collided pieces to the ground. More dust and loose dirt billowed from each impact, providing cover as Panpour fled and settling to reveal the multiple boulders and rocks now dotting the battlefield. Amid the commotion, Panpour had vanished completely from Dwebble’s sight.

“Rock Polish!” Seiko ordered.

Dwebble withdrew into its shell and spun rapidly, the friction polishing its hard shell. Once it was done spinning, Dwebble moved forward with much more quickness and ease than Makoto could have expected from the little creature. Panpour leapt out from his hiding place and began dodging and weaving among the boulders, hitting various boulders with a Low Sweep from his tail to rain shards of rock on Dwebble.

Panpour clambered on top of one boulder and jumped into a nearby tree. Dwebble stared back from among the nest of rocks, partially sheltered from any attack Panpour could deliver. Makoto surveyed the current situation, unsure of his next move. He could have Panpour use another Water Gun, but Dwebble would likely shelter from the brunt again, and slowly chipping away at its health would drag out this battle for longer than it needed to be.

“Stealth Rock!”

Makoto didn’t know what Stealth Rock would do, but the sight of large, jagged, pointed stones beginning to levitate had him on immediate high alert. He knew he had to strike hard and fast before the attack could be completed.

“Water Gun!” he shouted. Even if Dwebble hid from the attack, maybe it would be enough to interrupt Stealth Rock.

What happened next wasn’t Water Gun. Panpour’s chest expanded, his arms flexing outward and his head tilting back. Even from a distance, Makoto could see the internal energy shifting in his partner’s body. Panpour leaned forward and let loose a torrent of water, more powerful than any Water Gun he had used before. Dwebble tried to withdraw into its shell again, but the entire nest of boulders was drenched. The rocks being arranged as they were, with little spacing between the ones forming an outer ring, almost created a bowl that slowly drained between the spaces. The jagged stones of Stealth Rock remained levitating for a moment before collapsing to the ground, the attack halted midway through.

Once the water had drained enough, it was clear Dwebble could no longer battle and Seiko returned it. Makoto let out a breath of relief as Panpour climbed down from the tree and ran to his side.

“What was that?” Makoto wondered. “That wasn’t Water Gun.”

“It was likely Scald,” Sayaka called out from the sideline. She had her phone out and was probably scrolling through the Pokédex app. “You’re in luck, it’s a powerful Water-type attack.”

_Panpour learned a new move? He learned it naturally._ While Makoto felt pride in teaching his Pokémon new moves, he was also overjoyed that their training progress was allowing them to grow and achieve stronger attacks they naturally learned.

“Are you ready for the last round?” said Seiko, holding up her third Pokéball.

Makoto looked to Pidgeotto, silently asking if she was prepared for another battle. She flexed her wings and gave her feathers a good shake. There were still a few remnants of String Shot, but not enough to cause a problem. As Pidgeotto took her place on the battlefield once more, Seiko threw out her last Pokéball.

“What is that?” Makoto gaped in shock. The creature before him had a bright pink head but the rest of its body was a dingy blue-gray and almost looked as if it were wrapped in bandages.

“Accelgor,” Seiko supplied the answer.

_Accelgor? If it’s a dual type, I have no idea with what._ Then he was going to have to rely on Accelgor’s Bug-typing. It didn’t look like it could be a Rock- or Electric-type, so Pidgeotto should be safe.

“Water Shuriken!” Pidgeotto took to the air as small throwing stars made of water shot toward her. She couldn’t dodge them completely due to their quickness, but it seemed they didn’t deal too much damage.

Pidgeotto doubled back with a Quick Attack, shooting toward Accelgor like an arrow. Rather than dodge and try to block, the latter instead unleashed an Acid Spray attack that drenched Pidgeotto. She screeched and retreated, but not before her flailing wings threw a Sand Attack in Accelgor’s face. It immediately shrieked and let loose a Swift attack, the stars hitting Pidgeotto directly due to their homing ability.

_Okay, repeated use of Sand Attack won’t help because it knows Swift, which will hit no matter what. If Pidgeotto comes at it directly, it can intercept her. My best option would be to have her keep her distance; Accelgor has speed and precision on its side._

However, he also realized, if Accelgor outclassed Pidgeotto in speed, then Pidgeotto could be the one to retaliate if it came close. But, that would only work if Accelgor had a powerful move that required it to come close. If this move existed, it had to be useful enough to forgo using Swift and Water Shuriken.

“Gust!”

The gales of wind were too widespread for Accelgor to escape them completely despite its speed. The strange bandage-like wrappings on its body were cut at, some of them even shedding completely. Accelgor retaliated with another Swift attack, which Pidgeotto shook off after taking the hit. Some of the longer bandages were dragging in the dirt, catching Makoto’s eye and giving him an idea.

“Pidgeotto, let’s go fishing!” Makoto hollered, pulling at and twisting his jacket sleeve to try and describe what he had planned without letting Seiko know. “Just like Miltank.”

Pidgeotto flung herself forward in another Quick Attack, heading straight for Accelgor. It tried to use Acid Spray again, but Pidgeotto, having foreseen it this time, banked to the side and began flying circles around it. Just like she had done to Miltank, she began raking Accelgor’s sides and head with her talons, further enraging it. It unleashed another Swift, which struck Pidgeotto directly but did little to slow her down. Soon the two Pokémon were caught up in a strange tornado of feathers and stars. Accelgor became too dizzy to keep up with Pidgeotto, who finally took her chance.

She grabbed the longest wrapping in her beak and continued flying around Accelgor, tangling it in its own wrapping, binding its arms to its sides. Now dizzy and confused, Accelgor could do nothing as Pidgeotto lifted it off the ground. The poor Pokémon began unraveling like a yo-yo, the continued spinning addling its head. The wrapping snapped and sent Accelgor plummeting to the ground, which it hit with a cloud of dust. 

Amazingly, Accelgor was able to get back up, though clearly injured. Pidgeotto kept her distance, afraid to perch in a tree lest it somehow came at her even at that height. Everything was halted in a stand-off, Accelgor barely able to keep itself upright and Pidgeotto too afraid to come down. Seiko’s eyes were darting between her Pokémon and Pidgeotto, as if she were weighing her options.

“I forfeit,” she announced. “I have one other option of attack which might take Pidgeotto out but could also deplete the last of Accelgor’s strength. You would still have more wins and would also still have Panpour while I would be out of Pokémon. No point in having a pyrrhic victory when it won’t accomplish anything. Congratulations.”

Once their victory was confirmed, Pidgeotto finally came to the ground and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. Makoto quickly returned her to her Pokéball to let her rest. Panpour had barely taken damage, so he felt safe letting his partner stay out of his Pokéball.

Sayaka and her Pokémon jumped up from their spot on the sideline and rushed to meet him on the battlefield. While Sayaka congratulated Makoto for his victory, the latter half couldn’t help but notice how invigorated Pikachu looked. His eyes practically sparkled with excitement from having watched the battle.

“I have never seen such ingenuity,” Seiko commented as she approached Makoto and Sayaka. “Where did you learn that battling style?”

“It’s something we’re still working the kinks out of,” Makoto replied.

“I gift to you: the Beetle Badge.” Seiko held out her hand, palm up. Nestled in her palm was the Badge for Castelia Gym. 

Makoto stared at the Badge with a strange sense of disbelief. That had probably been the smoothest Gym battle he had accomplished. No losses, few struggles, he had acted with complete confidence in his abilities, strengthened by the training Ryota and Sayaka had put him through. 

For the first time since he began his journey, he felt like a real Pokémon Trainer, rather than some kid haphazardly wandering his way through the challenge.

Makoto bid Seiko farewell, leaving the Gym in a daze. He probably would have wandered into the street had Sayaka not grabbed him by the arm and manually positioned him in front of the Gym building. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, watching with a bemused expression as she plucked the Badge from his hand and pinned it to the inside of his jacket.

“I told you the final picture would be of you in front of the Gym with your Badge,” she answered, moving his arm so he was the one holding his jacket open. She took a few steps back, making sure she wasn’t too close to the street, and pulled out her phone. “Smile!”

He did for a second and she was quick enough to snap the photo before his face shifted to an expression of confusion. She lowered her phone, but his expression didn’t change, and his gaze appeared to be toward something behind her. She turned just in time to see a familiar gray uniform disappear through the doorway of the building across the street.

“Are they proselytizing in business buildings now?” said Sayaka.

“Mister Fuhito said they planned on hosting at some public speaking venues, but that doesn’t look like a theater or lecture hall.”

Sayaka hummed to herself in thought. No other Liberators were on the sidewalk the entire length of the street. Before Makoto could say anything else, Sayaka suddenly darted into the street. Thankfully, she had the foresight to not do so until there were no cars, but it was still a shock to see one’s friend run onto a public and active street.

“Sayaka!” he shouted, nearly dancing with anxiety. He looked back and forth multiple times before running after her, his entire body tensed for a potential hit by a car as he rushed to the other sidewalk. “What are you doing!?”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Yes, but I don’t run into the street!”

“There weren’t any cars,” she replied dismissively. 

They entered the building just in time to see the elevator doors shut. Since none of the few people in the lobby were Liberators, the duo assumed the individual had been the one who entered the elevator. The display above the metal doors showed the elevator eventually reached the fourth floor.

“What do you suppose they’re doing in here?” Sayaka wondered.

“I don’t know. I’ve only ever seen them during their speeches, or individually on occasion.”

“If we follow, we can find out where they’ll be next,” Sayaka pointed out. “Do you think they’ll tell us if we ask directly?”

“Maybe…” but Makoto was genuinely unsure. Some of the Liberators favored him, but he didn’t know if they completely trusted him. Maybe they wouldn’t openly discuss it with him.

Sayaka must have read his mind because she directed him to the stairwell. If they used the elevator, there was a good chance they would be immediately found out. They didn’t know what was up on the fourth floor, but if the Liberators were still gathered in the common area, they would see the two come out of the elevator.

The emptiness of the stairwell was emphasized by the echo of their footsteps. No matter how lightly they tried to step, it always sounded like an anvil strike, especially since they were trying to be sneaky. After multiple tense minutes of climbing stairs, they crouched outside the fourth-floor door, pushing on the lever enough to unlatch the door and open a few inches. They couldn’t see inside but could immediately hear multiple voices.

“I feel we are not finding many sympathetic souls. Perhaps the world isn’t ready for our message yet.”

“Perhaps it is best we retreat and try again in the future.”

“No.” Makoto recognized this voice as Fuhito. “I assure you, now is the time for our message. We just need to be persistent and we will find sympathizers. Suisei, select a team of your choosing and head north. Shita, remain on the eastern peninsula.”

“What of us, grandfather?” That sounded like Kyoko.

“Kyoko, remain by my side. I value your skills of perception. Yui, I apologize, but please return to the castle. Our Hero needs your kindness.”

“Yes sir.”

A hand touched Makoto’s shoulder. He would have assumed it was Sayaka had it not been the shoulder furthest away from her. She would have needed to sit up from her hunched position, which she obviously wasn’t doing. He stifled his alarmed shout, taking note of how this was becoming so common he had become rather talented at muffling his own exclamations. 

“It’s me,” Ryota whispered, crouching beside them. “I hid on the upper flight because I heard you two coming up and thought I would be found out.”

“You saw the Liberators come in here too?” Sayaka whispered back. “What have they been discussing before we showed up?”

“Not much, mostly trading anecdotes of their travels.”

“Fuhito just mentioned a castle,” Makoto spoke up. “I’ve never heard of a castle in Unova.”

“Castles are common in Galar and Kalos,” Sayaka pondered, “and Sinnoh has temples, but I haven’t heard of a Unovan castle. You’re very modern here, not a lot of ruins.”

“Legend has it the entire region was razed by a great war,” Ryota responded. “Whatever relics existed then were likely destroyed and life here had to begin anew.”

“I guess that’s why most of the artifacts in the Nacrene Museum were fossils.”

“However,” Ryota looked contemplative, “there is a location called the Desert Resort— it’s north of here. There are ruins there that managed to survive to this day. They’re collectively called the Relic Castle.”

“Any other castles?” Makoto asked.

“Not that I know of.”

“Well… you’re the book-smart one, so if you don’t know any other castles, that must be it. But why would Fuhito send Yui to the Relic Castle?”

“Good question…” Ryota crossed their arms as they considered Makoto’s question. The Relic Castle was in the middle of a desert. The only people who went there were archeologists or Trainers looking for Ground-type Pokémon. Yui had no purpose being there.

What followed was a muddle of voices as the unseen Liberators broke into new teams, each assigned a new place. Makoto was able to hear Fuhito and Kyoko would be going north toward Nimbasa, no doubt Kyoko suggesting so due to Sayaka mentioning that was where Makoto’s group was going. He then heard the distinct noises of a Munna, assuming it was Kyoko’s.

_Wait, then that means Munna has been in Castelia City this whole time. Was it actually in my dream this morning? But… if it was eating my dream, then I wouldn’t be dreaming about anything, right? Isn’t that how it works?_

Now that he thought about it, he had never asked how the dream eating worked, or what the victim experienced. Ryota said they didn’t feel any pain or discomfort, so he had assumed the dream simply vanished and the victim woke up none the wiser. But he didn’t want to discuss it right now; they needed to try and be silent while they waited for the coast to clear. The trio set up camp in the stairwell until the Liberators trickled out, the voices gradually quieting, then silence.

Sayaka still had over a week before her audition in Nimbasa, which was the next city on their journey, so a slight detour wouldn’t risk her missing that appointment. Why Yui was being sent to the Relic Castle, or why any of them would be going to the Relic Castle, was too interesting to ignore. Soon, the trio would descend the stairs once it was safe, stop at the Pokémon Center, then head into northern Castelia, ready to leave the city for the Desert Resort in the morning.

*

Under the cover of darkness, the sliver of crescent moon partially obscured by clouds, the strange frigate that had drawn the attention of countless people left Prime Pier. Without the need to weave between other cargo ships, it lazily left the harbor before turning east. On board was Yui, returning to the castle to soothe the frayed nerves of the Hero and reassure him of his importance to the world, holding a plastic bottle full of “fresh” Dream Mist.

And so, the mysterious frigate disappeared from Castelia, traveling _away_ from the Relic Castle.


	16. Psycho Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends explore the Desert Resort and come across one of the few relics of old Unova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 16: Psycho Relic

The northernmost Pokémon Center of Castelia and the Pokémon Center of southern Nimbasa had the most convenient arrangement for traversing the deserts of Route 4. Travelers could borrow goggles to shield their eyes throughout their journey on the Route. They could also purchase the goggles to keep; all they had to do was present their receipt to the guards at either end of the Route.

Makoto readjusted his goggles on his forehead. As long as the winds weren’t blowing too strong, he wouldn’t need them to protect his eyes from the stinging sand grains. Sayaka and Ryota kept their Pokémon in their Pokéballs, but he chose to leave Panpour out since he had a type-advantage over most of the Pokémon they could potentially run into in the desert.

“Okay, based on the map,” said Ryota, “there’s a road we could follow directly to Nimbasa. There’s construction in some zones that would force us to detour into portions of the desert where the thickness of the sand isn’t too much of a problem. Right here on this turn, we’ll find a path through the stone hills that should take us directly to the resort.”

“And that’s where we’ll need these goggles?” asked Sayaka.

“Yes. The resort is exposed to the western river and experiences strong winds.”

“I don’t know if we’re on the right track,” Sayaka commented. “The man distributing the goggles said he hadn’t spoken with anyone resembling the Liberators.”

“They could have been in disguise like the ones who stole the dragon skull,” Makoto pointed out. “Or they went straight through and didn’t borrow any goggles.”

“That seems like a bad move; especially if they actually are going to the Relic Castle.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they had their own gear,” said Ryota. “Shall we?”

Stepping out of the Gate leading to Route 4 revealed the desert didn’t dominate the environment right away. The grass here wasn’t a vibrant green, more like amber-brown and coarse-looking, and the ground’s soil wasn’t dark and loamy, already mixing with the sands. The trio walked along the main road as cars zipped by, their surroundings gradually shifting as they approached the desert.

All plant life disappeared as the soil could no longer offer any nutrients and the sun seemed to beam down with more ferocity. The distinct scent of saltwater tinged the air, but any sense of familiarity was lost to Makoto as he suffered under every sweat pore screaming at him.

“Better than a sauna!” Sayaka joked, pulling her hair back with the hair tie Makoto had gifted her.

“At least you’re stripped to a towel in a sauna,” Ryota complained, noticeable sweat patches already forming down their back. “If either of you develop heat rash from chafing, don’t hide it, no matter how embarrassing the location is. We’ll buy some cream once we’re out of here.”

As they approached one of the active construction sites, Makoto raised a brow of confusion at what looked to be an abandoned project across the road from where they were. There were strange buildings and structures half-buried in sand and arranged in random clusters, stacks of metal poles, rebar, bags of cement, and even a few vehicles lying about. In comparison, the construction site they were currently detouring around was much more alive with activity, the materials and vehicles free from a layer of sand.

“What happened there?” Makoto questioned aloud, pointing to the abandoned site.

“Found some ruins,” one of the workers had overheard him and answered. “Legally, the construction couldn’t continue since that area is now a protected historical site. For now, we’re keeping extra materials over there. No point in moving them until they’re needed.”

“If the Relic Castle in Desert Resort really was a castle,” Makoto pondered aloud as he and his friends continued along the marked detour, “then maybe that area was a town?”

“I wonder what the area looked like in the past,” said Sayaka. “I doubt it was a desert, or this much of a desert, since the inhabitants built a castle.”

“Well,” Ryota spoke, “like I’ve mentioned before, Unova was razed by a huge battle. Based on some readings I’ve done, Desert Resort is rich in minerals and, beneath the top layer of sand, you’ll find stone. It’s possible this might have been a mountainous area, perhaps not as tall as Twist or Reversal, but more like foothills.”

“The battle was big enough to turn a mountain into a desert?” Sayaka remarked incredulously. 

“One of the clerks at the Nacrene Museum told me about that battle,” Makoto cut in. “Or, I’m assuming it’s the same battle. Allegedly, the battle was so legendary and destructive because the two great dragons fought it.”

“Dialga and Palkia?”

“Huh?” Makoto was so perplexed he stopped in his tracks, unable to decipher the words Sayaka had just spoken.

“In Sinnoh, we have several legends about Dialga and Palkia, a pair of dual Dragon-type Legendary Pokémon,” she explained.

“Did they cause a huge battle?”

“Supposedly, they were purposely separated into two separate realms to prevent fighting: time and space. There’s a group of Pokémon called the Lake Trio who exist to keep the pair in balance.”

“Well, since the battle was what led to original Unova’s destruction, I’m going to guess the dragons weren’t Dialga and Palkia.”

“Specifically since it doesn’t sound like the Unova dragons had an outside source balancing them,” Ryota remarked. “They fought, they destroyed, they vanished without a trace. No official records, no artifacts, no evidence.”

“It makes you wonder if it actually happened,” Sayaka commented.

“Well,” Ryota crossed their arms in contemplation, “I’ve had that thought too, but apparently there is evidence of an enormous destructive event that occurred in the past. Maybe it was a battle or maybe it was a massive natural catastrophe. Unova isn’t as connected with the legends of Pokémon from the past and the destruction of the original region might be the answer as to why.”

Walking the marked detour was treacherous, since stepping off the barely-visible path would result in sinking into some of the deep sand. At one point, Makoto was yanked back just in time to avoid a pair of snapping jaws and beady black eyes glinting at him from the sand wallow. The Sandile snickered to itself and buried back under the sand. Panpour spat some water into the wallow, but the ground was so thirsty the water drained into the sand without creating mud.

“How I long for the beach,” Sayaka sighed. “Have either of you ever been to Alola or Hoenn?”

“I’ve never left Unova,” Makoto admitted.

“I doubt I have,” Ryota responded indifferently.

“Well, I’ve been to Hoenn since they have a prominent Contest circuit. They don’t even need resorts since there are white, sandy beaches everywhere.”

If they continued following the road, they would eventually reach Nimbasa; but instead, they followed a path outlined against a stone wall that pointed them west. The Desert Resort was bordered on one side by high rocky cliffs forming a protective wall, and the west river on the other side. Following along the wall led them into an alcove among the outcrops of stone, standing proud like islands in a sea of sand. 

There was a Gate built in the stone where they could shelter from the sand and wind with other people who had come to explore the resort. Some of them looked to be researchers with professional and expensive equipment. One happily showed them one of their tools that was similar to a metal detector, expect it used soundwaves to detect structures under the sand. They were in the process of mapping the structures and creating a 3D model of what the ruins used to look like.

The trio lowered the goggles over their eyes and stepped out of the protection of the Gate. They were immediately assaulted by the strong winds and stinging sand that endlessly scoured the resort. Before Makoto’s very eyes, he watched a dune in the distance shift and change as sand was added then blown away in different locations on the dune. 

_Walking is going to be hazardous._

Since walking paths would be buried, the safe areas to step on were marked by poles strung together by bright orange ropes with small ribbons hanging from them. Makoto and his friends walked along one of these paths, one hand on the ropes and the other clutching the strap of the backpack of whoever was in front. The path took them up a hill with firm grounding, hinting there was stone forming the hill rather than sand, and offered them a grand view of the resort.

Not far was a piece of the ruins poking out of the sand. Further toward the heart of the Desert Resort were multiple portions of the ruins were exposed. The tallest part looked to be a steeple of some sort. There were multiple people crowding around this area. Makoto watched as one walked around a flat section of the ruin, then suddenly vanished.

“There’re some opening to the tunnels below,” Ryota explained when Makoto pointed out what he had just seen. “Well, I say ‘tunnels’ but they’re actually the halls and rooms of the Relic Castle.”

There was a marked path that would lead them directly to the most-exposed portions of the ruins. Since, allegedly, Yui had been sent to the Relic Castle, it was likely she was underground within the ruins.

“Now that we’re here, I’ve been doing some thinking,” Sayaka said over the whistling of the wind. “We have no idea why they sent Yui here, do you think she's supposed to be meeting someone?”

“Kind of an unpleasant place to meet,” Makoto replied. “Why not meet at the Gate? Or in Nimbasa?”

“Maybe there’s something here we’re not seeing? Ryota, you said most of the relics and artifacts of old Unova were lost in the region’s destruction. Relic Castle is one of the few to survive, despite it condition. Maybe there are hidden artifacts inside.”

“Why would the Liberators care about artifacts?” said Makoto. 

“Hmm,” Ryota hummed in thought. “Maybe not artifacts… artwork? Tapestries, stained glass, carvings, or mosaics?”

“Still, why would they care?”

“Relics of those kind had a different importance than say… a statue or some jewelry. Artwork often depicted what life was like back then. The Liberators are likely more interested in how humans and Pokémon of the old region lived and interacted, especially since very few records of back then exist today.”

Upon reaching the flattened section of the ruins, Makoto realized the ground was firm and held sturdy because they were standing on the ruins. There was an opening of laid brick that led into the tunnels below. Other than the remnants of the castle exposed above the sand, there were also multiple statues around the opening to the tunnels. Makoto approached one and studied its blank-eyed face. It had a round body with its limbs pulled close in a static posture.

“These are surprisingly well-preserved,” he remarked.

“Those are Pokémon,” one of nearby researchers spoke up.

“Guardians of the castles? Like gargoyles?”

“No, those are living Pokémon.”

Makoto jumped back, as if he expected the statues to come to life and attack him. He stared wildly for a few moments, only relaxing and stepping further back once he was sure he wasn’t going to be assaulted.

“They’re alive?” Sayaka also studied the statue, unsure if she believed the researcher’s statement.

“Those are Darmanitan,” they explained. “They’re Fire-types who live in this area. When they enter what is called ‘Zen Mode,’ their bodies became incredibly sturdy and they active latent psychic powers they normally don’t have access to.”

“Why are they here?” Makoto asked.

“The ground is firm and they’re unlikely to fall into a sinkhole while they’re in Zen.”

There was a staircase leading down from the entrance, a string of lights bolted to the wall. Despite the lights, Makoto couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about going underground, particularly into an archaic tunnel buried under hundreds of pounds of sand. Nevertheless, Ryota nearly waltzed down the stairs, completely unbothered by the reservations Makoto was having. After a brief pause, Makoto and Sayaka followed.

The heat of the desert above vanished about ten feet down, leaving the three of them shivering since they were still drenched in sweat, their soaked clothing only exacerbating the problem. Sayaka swung off her backpack in the middle of the stairwell and procured a jacket, zipping it up and hunching her shoulders to conserve her core heat.

Finally, after descending what felt like forever, they stepped into an open room. Lights strategically placed on the walls illuminated the room enough to safely traverse. The floor was made of stone with piles of sand randomly dotted around. Makoto fearfully glanced upward to see where the sand was coming through, afraid the roof would break and flood the room.

“It’s rather bleak,” Sayaka commented. “Y’know, I liked seeing the old castles of Galar and Kalos since they still had some air of majesty, but this is just sad. I can’t even visualize what this castle might have looked like in the past; it’s too destroyed.”

“Unfortunately, we know very little of the past,” Ryota responded. “Old Unova might as well have been a completely different region in terms of history and culture.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t find some hidden gems.” The trio turned in unison at the sound of the new voice. Kyoko came striding out of one of the adjacent rooms, directly approaching them. Her Munna was levitating over her shoulder, prompting Makoto make a strange noise of panic.

“Why are you still doing that?” Ryota complained tiredly. “That Munna won’t hurt you. I doubt any Munna would hurt you since they’re so shy by nature.”

“Sorry,” Makoto meekly apologized. “So, Kyoko, what are you doing here? I thought Yu—,”

Sayaka abruptly punched Makoto in the shoulder, halting his sentence and finishing it herself. “We thought we’d be meeting you in Nimbasa next.”

Kyoko raised a scrutinizing brow at Sayaka’s brief moment of violence. “Forgive me for eavesdropping, but in reference to your conversation concerning old Unova: you can still find hidden gems of the past. If you will allow me demonstrate.” She gestured for the trio to follow her into the room she had emerged from.

Makoto pouted and rubbed his sore shoulder. “Why did you punch me?” he whined softly.

“You were about to reveal we spied on them back in Castelia,” Sayaka hissed softly. “If you want her to trust you, that’s the wrong way to do it.”

“I think she prefers honesty.”

“Pick and choose what you need to be honest about in this case.”

Kyoko led them into a room that might have been a grand hall at one point. The ceiling was vaulted and towered above them. There were some openings in the walls that had been artificially filled in, most likely by archeologists to prevent sand from coming in after excavating the room.

“Munna, use Flash,” Kyoko instructed. Her Pokémon began to shine from an inner light and floated toward the high ceiling. Kyoko pointed up, directing Makoto and the others to look to the part of the ceiling Munna was illuminating.

The domed ceiling had various pictures and shapes carved into it, the curve allowing some of the images to stand out. Makoto wasn’t sure what he was looking at; the picture didn’t look like anything in particular, at least from what he could see. Perhaps this was a forest? The portion obscured could be a storm or clouds of some sort?

“Do you know what you’re seeing?” Kyoko asked.

“I’m afraid not,” he answered.

“The Razing,” Ryota spoke up.

Makoto and Sayaka turned to look at Ryota, confused by their titling of the artwork above. They then looked to Kyoko, who confirmed Ryota’s answer with a firm nod.

“Archeologists hypothesize this artwork is depicting the Razing of Unova, the catastrophic event that destroyed the region,” she stated.

“So the Razing _did_ happen!” Makoto exclaimed.

“A storm of fire?” Sayaka mumbled, trying to decipher the images. 

“Parts of the artwork have deteriorated,” Kyoko went on to explain. “But when I look at it, I see what might have been a map of the region at the time, consumed by fire, storms, and destruction.”

“Let me guess, you believe humans were the cause?” Ryota spat.

“I cannot say anything with complete surety,” Kyoko replied. “Until I see further evidence, I will not make that judgement.”

“You’re allowed to have an opinion,” Sayaka pointed out. 

“My opinion has little significance in comparison to the truth.”

“Okay… then based on what information you’ve gathered about the subject, what do you believe happened?”

Kyoko exhaled calmly, studying the artwork. “There is so little information available, a proper deduction is hard to make. All we know is that the Razing happened, not what specifically caused it. This artwork depicts what looked to be lightning storms and wildfires decimating mountains and forests.”

“I assumed the Razing is what transformed the Desert Resort,” said Sayaka. “But if this castle has a recording of the event, then the artwork was made before this place was lost to wind and sand.”

“Or it was crafted while the Razing was happening,” Kyoko interjected. 

“You said you believed this is depicting a map of old Unova,” Makoto spoke up, “it would help if we could pinpoint this area on the map.”

“If this is, indeed, a map of old Unova,” Kyoko continued, “then it is possible the Razing transformed the terrain and would make it very difficult to find locations as they exist today. If your supposition is true, the Desert Resort was something else entirely, and surrounded by different environments and landmarks.”

“What kind of catastrophe could have transformed an entire region?” Sayaka marveled in a tone of both awe and dread. “And what’s to keep it from happening again?”

“Hopefully, there would be warning signs,” Ryota reassured her. 

Makoto continued studying the carving high above, he even continued to stare after Munna’s light died out and she descended. Sayaka and Ryota continued discussing their theories about the Razing of Unova, while Kyoko chose to watch Makoto as he was lost in thought. If Makoto had noticed, he might have wondered what about his staring blankly into darkness was so interesting to her. But, while Makoto hadn’t noticed, Sayaka had, and kept throwing glances at Kyoko as she organized her own thoughts about this enigmatic member of the Liberators.

“Have you found any other artwork?” Sayaka asked Kyoko. “Ryota said most of the artifacts from old Unova were lost.”

“One of the researchers pointed this one out for me. He claimed it is the most-preserved relic found to date of old Unova.”

“Then you’re doing research?” said Makoto, after he shook himself from his thoughts.

“I suppose one could call it research: information-gathering for the sake of knowledge. Although, I am not all that interested in the Razing itself. As mentioned, so few relics have survived, anything that is found is considered precious and invaluable for the sake of knowledge. Rather, I seek anything that shows what life was like in old Unova.”

“And what have you found?”

“Very little,” she sighed in frustration. “Although, I suppose it’s my own fault for my interests, but the pursuit of knowledge is never an easy path to follow. What I would give for a single art-piece of humans and Pokémon.”

“Right,” Makoto recoiled slightly, a hint of sadness in his voice, “you want to know what human-Pokémon relations were like back then.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Well, when you mentioned ‘information-gathering for the sake of knowledge,’ I figured you were doing so to improve yourself. Broaden your mind, widen your experiences, and stuff like that, y’know?”

At this, Kyoko assumed a stiff-legged position with her hands behind her back. “When one gathers knowledge, it is their responsibility to share it with others, to teach them to better themselves. It is my desire to learn of how humans and Pokémon interacted and related to one another in a time when the technological advances of today did not exist. When the Pokéball did not tether a Pokémon to their Trainer,” she glanced directly at Panpour on Makoto’s shoulder.

Sayaka frowned, her eyes narrowing as she analyzed Kyoko. There something _wrong_ about how this girl presented herself as she said these things. Okay, maybe “wrong” wasn’t the correct wording to use, but something… strange. She didn’t know Kyoko that well; in fact, their first meeting was on Prime Pier in Castelia yesterday, but she was rather talented at reading people.

Ryota must have noticed the awkwardness the interaction was causing because they spoke up. “If there is little to find here, then maybe in other ruins of the Desert Resort? Who’s to say there aren’t other structures still buried in the sand? The construction outside the resort unearthed what might have been a town.”

“It is closed off to the public,” Kyoko responded. “Archeologists need to survey the area to establish if it is too fragile to allow tourists to enter. There are other entrances to the Relic Castle, but they are more difficult to find. One may risk descending further, but there are no maps of the castle. We have no idea how large this structure truly is, only an idea based where the other discovered entrances are.”

“Then…” Makoto tentatively spoke, “if the past can’t reveal its secrets, maybe we should look to the present?”

“What do you mean?” Kyoko inquired.

“We can learn much from the past, but you can learn a lot from observing the present too. You and the rest of the Liberators are traveling across Unova, observe the people and Pokémon as they are right now. Witness it for yourself, rather than let someone else tell you what it’s like.”

“Very wise words,” Kyoko commended him. “Very well, at your suggestion, I would like to accompany the three of you.”

“You— you want to join us?” Makoto sputtered. “But what about the Liberators? Your grandfather?”

“It would not be for long,” she assured him, “and I am sure my grandfather would not object. You are going to Nimbasa City next? Please allow me to join you that far, at least.”

Makoto turned to Sayaka and Ryota, silently asking their permission. The two of them exchanged twin looks of confusion. This little group had formed out of both of their separate desires to travel with Makoto. They had been following _his_ journey and had let him take the lead. It never occurred to them that he didn’t see himself as the leader of their troop. Both nodded to show they had no issue with letting Kyoko come with them (although, secretly, they both had reservations for separate reasons).

After welcoming Kyoko, the first thing Makoto did was have Munna light up the artwork again so he could take a picture on his phone. None of them wished to descend further into the underground castle, so this relic might be the only they would find. They returned to the surface, the heat and humidity hitting them like a brick wall. Sayaka quickly shed her jacket, nearly gaping in amazement at Kyoko’s continued stoic demeanor in wearing the Liberator uniform under such conditions. 

An entire day of exploring the resort yielded only one other entrance to the castle below. Venturing down into the darkness was a lost cause, however. They found themselves in what might have once been a cozy room, perhaps a study of some sort based on multiple collapsed shelves, but the stairs leading further down were swallowed by sand. The room itself had little to offer; any trinkets or valuables that had once existed there were gone, either removed by someone or lost to ruin. 

They chose to return to the entrance of the resort as the sun began to set. In the corridor of the tall stone walls, they found multiple other visitors to the resort had set up a group camp and were warmly invited to join. Kyoko had her own tent, and Makoto, amusingly, was just now realizing he would be using his for the first time.

“Can I sleep with you guys in your tent?” Sayaka asked quietly as she helped Makoto and Ryota set up their tent.

“It’ll be a tight fit,” Ryota replied. 

“You’d also be sharing a sleeping space with two boys,” Makoto pointed out. “You don’t want to bunk with Kyoko?”

“I don’t care that you two are guys; I see nothing wrong with it. Look, I’ve been watching Kyoko all day. There’s something… off about her.”

“Like what?”

Sayaka looked over her shoulder to make sure Kyoko was too focused on her physical task to listen in. “I feel like… she’s lying to herself.”

“You mean, like she isn’t here for research?”

“She’s not lying to _us_,” Sayaka specified. “Or, at least, she doesn’t believe she is. She’s researching, gaining knowledge and experience. When she talked about her hypotheses about the Razing, _that_ was her talking: her thoughts, her beliefs. When she started preaching about human-Pokémon relations in the time before Pokéballs, even when she referred to Pokéballs as ‘tethers’… I don’t know, it felt like that wasn’t her talking. More like…”

“She was parroting what someone else said,” Ryota concluded. “You’re very intuitive, and I think you’re right. Kyoko seeks knowledge to broaden her horizons. The Liberators believe a world where humans and Pokémon live side-by-side without Pokéballs is possible, and they’re right, since it was how things were in the past. But they’re wrong for thinking a Pokéball’s sole purpose is to subjugate. Pokémon can have a happy relationship with their owners even if a Pokéball supposedly ‘binds’ them. I think Kyoko is starting to realize that but isn’t willing to submit to the truth yet.”

“She’s smart; hopefully, she’ll figure it out soon enough, but I fear the fallout it will cause.”

“Umm,” Makoto interjected, “where did you guys find these psychic powers of deduction and can I have them too?”

“You’re more perceptive than you give yourself credit for,” Ryota comforted him. “You just focus on different things.”

“How so?”

“You decided to trust me right away, despite having only met me.”

“Well yeah,” Makoto shrugged nonchalantly, “you’re my friend.”

Kyoko almost seemed relieved when they finished setting up their tents and Sayaka packed her belongings into the tent with Makoto and Ryota’s things. Despite Makoto whole-heartedly accepting her into the group, even temporarily, it was obvious Ryota and Sayaka had their own reservations about her. But she wasn’t about to raise a fuss. “Ryota” could do as they pleased for all she cared. They had left the Liberators to pursue that freedom and she wasn’t going to lecture them or continue to try and convince them to come back when they made it perfectly clear that wasn’t going to happen. Sayaka was a different story; she had somewhat piqued Kyoko’s interest, but she wore her heart on her sleeve. 

Sayaka didn’t trust Kyoko, and Kyoko knew.

Still, that didn’t mean they couldn’t be civil and Sayaka at least had the good grace not to openly resent Kyoko. The latter couldn’t help but notice that, despite Ryota and Sayaka having their own reasons to distrust her, both had one reason they shared: to protect Makoto.

And the lovably naïve fool wasn’t even aware. In fact, the only thing he thinking to himself was why Yui was supposedly being sent to a castle when they hadn’t found her at the Relic Castle. Where else would she have gone?


	17. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally arriving to Nimbasa City, Makoto and his friends visit the local amusement park for some fun, but Makoto receives a warning about choosing those he should trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 17: Rendezvous

Join Avenue was like a breath of fresh air; specifically, cool, refreshing, air-conditioned air. There was a strange grating built into the floor right inside the entrance. Makoto’s group was directed to stop on top of this grating and shake their clothes out. Loose sand fell into the pockmarks of the grating, a hidden mechanism of slanted vibrating trays would deliver the grains back out to the desert.

A stall right beside the grating sold sunscreen, aloe vera, and cream for heat rash. Ryota immediately went over and bought the lattermost, giving the other three a critical look. Four individual trips to the bathrooms with the tube of cream later, and they rejoined to continue their walk through Join Avenue. 

This building was the first indicator of how different Nimbasa was going to be in comparison to the places Makoto had already been. There were bright lights and neon signs everywhere. Even this building on the outskirts of Nimbasa was alive with activity, Trainers and civilians alike mingling about the different stores and stalls. Some stalls were selling food and the group, mostly by Ryota’s silent urging, decided to partake of the local cuisine. 

One stall in particular drew Makoto’s attention. There was a large sign advertising the displayed candy had been crafted by the Gym Leader of Nimbasa herself, Ruruka Ando. Makoto approached the stall, analyzing a photograph of the Gym Leader. Ruruka was dressed in a pale pink coat with a huge fluffy collar. A small description was displayed alongside the photo, talking about Ruruka’s dedication to her role as the Gym Leader but also her hobby and side-profession as a confectioner, just like Daisaku being a farmer and Seiko a pharmacist. 

He ended up buying a sample box with a little taste of everything. It came in a cute, little, pastel-blue box with a pink ribbon. He rejoined his friends to see what foods they had purchased, but Kyoko’s eyes were only for the box in his hands.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“It’s cute,” she replied bluntly, nodding toward the box.

“Cute!?” he choked. “You think it’s cute?”

“Do you not?”

“No, I just thought… Well, you always seem too serious to find anything cute.”

“I can like cute things,” she complained indignantly, prompting Sayaka to snicker at her annoyance and Makoto’s flustered state.

Makoto barely noticed when they exited Join Avenue since the rest of Nimbasa was so similar. The only difference was there was open sky above them. Unlike the grays and browns of Castelia, to match the city’s dedication to business, Nimbasa was alive with color and a fun-loving atmosphere. 

“First thing’s first,” Sayaka spoke, “I need to check in at the Musical Theater."

“Your audition?” said Kyoko.

“No, that’s not ‘til next week, but checking in guarantees me my chance to perform in the auditions. After I check in, we can explore the city all we want.”

Ryota didn’t seem impressed by the bright flashing lights, despite how excited Sayaka and Makoto clearly were. Kyoko held her stoic demeanor, like always, although she was observing the lights and signs with a more studious judgement. Ryota knew she had never seen a place like this before either. Their collective upbringing was an isolated one; however, Ryota knew Kyoko had access to some resources they did not, which could offer a more diverse worldview, but Fuhito’s careful attendance prevented Kyoko’s logically-based thought process from prospering.

For a brief period, despite their reluctance in having Kyoko tag along, Ryota had dared to hope this journey would open Kyoko’s mind to the truth of this world. The conversation in Relic Castle seemed to hint she was noticing some discrepancies between reality and what she had been taught, but mental conditioning could be difficult to undo. They managed to escape the worst of it with the benefit of periods _not_ having the conditioning reinforced. 

Like practically everything in Nimbasa, the Musical Theater was displayed loud and proud, but still somehow stood out. Sayaka had this giddiness practically radiating from her, her pace quickening until she was running as they approached the building, Makoto close behind her and only now realizing how exhausting those times she had to chase him and Ryota must have been.

She didn’t stop running until she was inside, nearly sliding directly into the front desk. Thankfully, the clerk seemed charmed by her exuberance, happily asking her name and handing over some forms for her to sign, as well as a gift bag. Sayaka let Makoto hold the gift bag while she filled out the forms, handing them back as Kyoko and Ryota approached, having chosen not to run. 

“Look at this!” Makoto said as he rifled through the bag. He held up a small booklet and opened it to reveal multiple listings of shows and dates. “These are all Musicals?”

“For the current season,” Sayaka explained. 

“Which one are you auditioning for?” Ryota asked.

“Right here,” Sayaka tapped the open page of the booklet. “’The Ballad of Brass and Bell,’ a dramatic retelling of an old Johto legend.”

“Drama? I thought you would be going for something more… upbeat.”

“I wanted to challenge myself,” she proclaimed. “If I’m going to become an idol, I don’t want to be categorized into pop alone. My long-term success will rely on my ability to diversify. If I can show the world I can perform drama believably, I will have a lot more options in the future.”

The giftbag also held her schedule, badge, and other goodies, including passes to the local amusement park. Sayaka pinpointed these and excitedly waved them in her friends’ faces. There were only three passes, but she offered to pay for the fourth as her treat. That is… if Kyoko chose to stick around now that they were in Nimbasa.

Kyoko wandered a little from the other three, looking at the different posters on the wall. Similar to Sayaka’s musical, many of them were retellings of old legends from various regions; however, she noticed none seemed to relate to Unova’s past. She wondered if the razing that destroyed Unova’s history compelled the people to explore the history of other regions to replace the stories they no longer had. 

“Kyoko!” Makoto called out to her, waving her over to rejoin them. “We’re going to the amusement park, do you want to come with?”

She almost said “no,” her duties taking precedence in her mind. She needed to meet up with her grandfather and tell him what she had learned, not only from exploring Relic Castle, but also from her short period of traveling with Makoto. But…

If she stayed longer with Makoto and his friends, then who knows what she could learn? Also, if she were to attend the musical, she could witness a different kind of human-Pokémon relationship, as well as learn of an old story from a different region. She wasn’t too keen about this amusement park (too many lights and noises) but there must be numerous Pokémon and humans there.

“Alright,” she agreed. 

The group was overjoyed when they were told at the front gate that Pokémon could freely roam in the park. Makoto, Sayaka, and Ryota immediately released their Pokémon. Kyoko raised a brow at Ryota’s “Purrloin” since she knew its true form, but she didn’t say anything, especially after Ryota glared at her to keep her silent. She wasn’t intimidated, but the glare told her all she needed to know about the situation. Makoto believed Ryota had a Purrloin, and he was going to keep believing that until Ryota chose to reveal otherwise.

A group of young children were enthralled by Sayaka’s Pokémon, stopping to stroke Minccino’s soft fur and squealing with happiness over Pikachu’s likeness to some of the decorations in the park, including some balloons. Panpour also drew some attention since there were some attractions resembling the three Elemental Monkeys. The children marveled at Pidgeotto for different reasons though. She looked strong and threatening, but since Pidgey were so rare in Unova, none of the children had ever seen a Pokémon like her before and were more curious than afraid. 

While Sayaka’s Pokémon reveled in the attention, Panpour chose to steer clear after remembering his run-in with the children at the daycare. Purrloin also stayed back, choosing to shelter beside its Trainer. In comparison, Kyoko’s Munna was practically shrieking with excitement, dipping low enough for the children to jump and touch her like she was a drifting balloon.

Kyoko watched the interaction with a critical eye. Munna’s excitement was fueling the children’s enjoyment, causing them to act out more erratically in their attempt to grab her, but while the mental comparison of Munna to a balloon wasn’t too far off, they weren’t treating her like an inanimate object. 

“That guy’s been eyeing you,” Sayaka whispered to Makoto, jabbing him in the side with her elbow and nodding toward the individual she was speaking about.

There was a man with wild hair that stood out from his head almost like a Corsola or Quilfish. He was accompanied by a Grumpig and held a crystal ball balanced in one hand. He was looking at everyone involved in the commotion but appeared to be favoring Makoto in particular. He jumped once he realized they had noticed him but tried to save face by directly approaching them. His appearance shooed the children away, which meant he now had the full attention of Makoto and his friends.

“I see great promise in you!” he exclaimed, pointing to Makoto. “Would you care to have your fortune told?”

“Crystal balls are a real thing?” Makoto commented. “I thought that was only in cartoons and movies.”

“Through this mirror of future possibilities, I will find what lies before you,” the man was attempting to speak in a “mystical” tone, but he couldn’t quite pull it off. “My predictions have a thirty percent accuracy rate!”

“Thirty?” Ryota barely disguised the snort of derision. 

“Thirty percent accuracy for _correct_ predictions?” Sayaka remarked. “That’s either really good or really bad.”

“Depends on the perspective,” Kyoko agreed, “as do many things in life.”

“My psychic prowess is further strengthened by my Grumpig’s abilities,” the fortune-teller explained. “Yasuhiro Hagakure’s the name, let me tell you your future— for a fee of course.”

“A fee!?” Makoto complained. “I’m good, thank you very much.”

“Besides,” Sayaka flaunted, “you already told us his future.”

“Wh-what?” Yasukhiro faltered. “No, I didn’t! And if I did, then you need to pay the fee! I don’t do free readings!”

“You said you saw great promise in Makoto, so that means he’ll be successful, doesn’t it?”

“I said great promise, that doesn’t mean he’ll end up using that potential,” Yasuhiro argued. “But wouldn’t it be convenient to know ahead of time so you can make the right decisions?”

“The ability to see the future is a rare gift,” Kyoko spoke up. “What proof can you offer that you possess such an ability?”

“Proof!?” Yasuhiro gasped dramatically. “She requires proof?”

“This guy’s kind of sketching me out,” Sayaka whispered. “Let’s get out of here.”

“We must decline the offer,” Kyoko said to Yasuhiro, halting his dramatics. “Knowing the future would remove any sense of wonder.”

Yasuhiro frowned, looking at each of them in turn before exchanging a glance with his Grumpig and shrugging indifferently. “Fine then, suit yourself. Perhaps there are others who wish to know what the future holds.”

“Yeah, they’re called ‘suckers,’” Sayaka muttered as the four walked away. “I feel sorry for whatever sap falls for that.”

“There are real psychics,” Makoto insisted. “I don’t think he was one, but they do exist.”

“Yes, there are psychics,” Ryota confirmed, “but their abilities aren’t like how he was presenting himself. They don’t see the near or distant future as clear pictures, but rather a faint sense of what’s to come: danger, fortune, calmness.”

Sayaka showed an intense desire to ride the rollercoaster while Ryota chose to forego the rides in favor of sampling some of the food, despite having already eaten at Join Avenue. Makoto frowned nervously at the sight of the massive rollercoaster, the shrieks of riders quivering his bones. He never saw the appeal of high-intensity rides, having been mocked in the past by old classmates for his reluctance to risk himself in what he saw as a dangerous situation.

“There is certainly a lot of excitement for this ride,” Kyoko noted. Since Sayaka wanted to ride, she had returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs and joined the line. Makoto and Kyoko were waiting along the barrier fence, looking up above the rails twisting above their heads.

“Yeah, coasters are usually popular,” Makoto replied. 

“Must be the adrenaline rush and sense of danger in a controlled environment.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“I don’t see the appeal, and clearly you don’t either. Since we are here, would you rather we ride something else?”

“What?” he sputtered. “Oh, uh… yeah, I guess that would make sense. Um… how about you pick? I’ve been to amusement parks before, but I’m guessing you haven’t.”

“Your assumption is correct,” she responded, taking a moment to look at the rides in their vicinity. 

There was one that spun at high speeds, but Kyoko feared Makoto’s ability to keep down the food he had eaten at Join Avenue. Another nearby ride was the carousel; most of the riders were young children, although she did see some older individuals. Several looked to be on dates and must have seen the carousel ride as romantic. 

“What is that?” Kyoko stepped away from the barrier fence around the rollercoaster and began to approach an immense wheel standing upright and spinning at a leisurely speed.

“That? That’s a Ferris wheel,” Makoto answered.

“Most of these rides provide an adrenaline rush, while the carousel is appealing due to the colorful and varied Pokémon statues to ride on. What’s appealing about this one?”

“Well…” Makoto scratched the side of his head, looking up at the Ferries wheel. “It offers a nice view of the park and city at the top?”

“Are you sure or are you guessing?”

“I mean, that’s what it does, but I’m sure there are other things too. As long as you’re not afraid of heights, there’s nothing wrong with riding the Ferris wheel.”

“Shall we?” Kyoko prompted.

As they joined the (noticeably shorter) line for the Ferris wheel, Makoto couldn’t help but notice several others in line with them were obvious couples. He thought back to Sayaka’s teasing in Castelia City, where she implied Kyoko liked him. Now they were going to ride the Ferris wheel together, like the other couples. It made him think: did Kyoko like him? She had said she was fascinated by him, but that didn’t equate to affection. Did he like her back?

He tried to subtly glance at her; thankfully, she was studying the Ferris wheel’s mechanisms and seemed more engrossed by that than him. She was certainly pretty— no, not pretty. Sayaka was pretty and cute, given how she physically and emotionally presented herself, but Kyoko had a sense of grace and dignity befitting someone older. She wasn’t pretty, she was beautiful; that sounded more appropriate.

But, he had to admit he didn’t know her all that well. A strong relationship couldn’t be founded on appearances alone; even so, he felt he was nothing special. Still, he wasn’t averse to the idea, but assumed Kyoko was too focused on the mission of the Liberators to want a romantic relationship.

Both were motioned into the open cab before them. It was spacious enough to accommodate more than just two people and their small-sized Pokémon, with large glass windows to offer a fantastic view and plush seats on both sides to balance the weight. Makoto and Kyoko sat opposite one another, the former looking at the floor in embarrassment while the latter looked out the windows as they began to gradually rise.

“What are your hopes for the future, Makoto?” Kyoko asked, although she did so in a soft tone, as if she were afraid someone would overhear.

“I’m not sure,” Makoto admitted honestly. “I don’t really have any aspirations. I’m traveling to get a bigger worldview, try some things out, y’know? See what fits.”

“So… you may not become a professional Trainer in the end?”

“It’s possible,” he shrugged, picking at the fabric of his pants. Pidgeotto noticed his nervousness and perched on the seat beside him, her sharp eye trained on Munna. “Are you happy about that?”

“I’m not sure,” she sighed, her shoulders sagging the slightest bit. Even that subtle change in posture made her look more relaxed and approachable. “My grandfather has told me many stories of Pokémon used and abused by humans. He used to rescue them, you know, professionally.”

“It is sad that there are people like that in the world, but that’s why we need to be kinder, to make up for it.”

“You are a kind person; the world would be a better place if there were more people like you.”

“R-really?” Makoto blushed and scratched his cheek. “What if I’m just acting? What if I’m really a monster underneath it all?”

“You’re too open and genuine to pretend, which is why I like to talk with you: you don’t lie, or do so minimally, and it’s always easy to tell when you do.”

“Am I really that easy to read?”

“I’m rather perceptive, as is Sayaka, so perhaps it is easy for us but not for others.”

Despite how well this conversation was going, Makoto couldn’t help the feeling of dread eating him up inside. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something wrong here. Perhaps it was his psychic deduction powers finally kicking in, especially since Sayaka had mentioned her own perception about the differences in Kyoko’s countenance when she preached about the Liberators’ message. Was he finally noticing that too? But she hadn’t said anything about the Liberators yet.

“Hey Kyoko, if I chose to be a professional Trainer, would you hate me?”

“…No, I don’t think I would.”

“What if I chose to be a Breeder or Professor?”

“My answer is still ‘no.’”

“Then what makes me so special?”

“Pardon?” she seemed genuinely surprised by his remark. 

“If I chose to follow a profession that involves battling, or breeding, or studying and testing on Pokémon, you wouldn’t compare me to one of those monsters who abuses Pokémon. But you openly talk about how those people should be despised— which they should! I’m not defending their actions! But… what makes me so special?”

“You’re not a monster,” she replied bluntly, as if that were all the evidence she needed to provide.

“Neither are most of the Trainers in the world,” he countered. “Just because a few people are unpleasant, doesn’t mean others are.”

“Unpleasant, what a strange word to use.”

“I didn’t want to say ‘evil’ because good and evil… well, the world isn’t black and white. You can’t divide people and Pokémon into distinct categories like that. A good person may do something viewed as evil under certain circumstances, but does that mean they’re evil? An evil person could also do a good deed, but does that immediately negate everything else they’ve done? The world isn’t black and white, it’s gray.”

Kyoko squared her shoulders and sharpened her gaze. Makoto almost wilted under her intense stare, worried he had said the wrong thing and upset her. She stood up from her seat and walked to him. Panpour and Pidgeotto both tensed themselves in preparation to protect their Trainer. Kyoko’s eyes searched over Makoto’s body before she reached down and grabbed one the Pokéballs hanging off his belt.

“Is a Pokéball gray as well?” she asked, holding the item up. “Does it know the philosophies you speak of?”

“It’s a tool,” he responded, confused by what she was implying. “It doesn’t think, it can’t be good or evil.”

“No,” she interjected, “it may be a tool, but it is used to cage Pokémon. Ignorance of right and wrong is no excuse.”

“Right and wrong are subjective,” Makoto started speaking before cutting himself off when she glared at him.

“I understand that, and maybe most people aren’t thinking nefariously, but if a tool has only one purpose and that purpose is to restrict the freedom of another creature, then that itself is despicable.”

“Kyoko… please back away from me,” Makoto whimpered. Once she noticed she was practically bearing down on him, she surrendered his Pokéball and stepped back. 

“I’m not saying it’s wrong to dislike Pokéballs,” Makoto spoke once she backed off, “but the world is too complicated for you to be able to classify everything into two distinct categories. There are always exceptions.”

Their cab touched down and the ride attendant opened the door. Both exited with their Pokémon without arousing suspicion from any of the other patrons around them, but Makoto was a split second away from running for his life. Kyoko must have noticed because she whirled around and grabbed him by the upper arm. She opened her mouth but whatever she was about to say was lost when her expression turned to one of surprise then annoyance. 

“Well, well, this was an interesting treasure to stumble upon.”

Makoto turned to see whoever was standing behind him once Kyoko let go of his arm. The man had pink eyes and gray-green hair styled in a peculiar and fashionable way. Although his outfit could be mistaken for him simply having a strange fashion sense, but to Makoto’s experienced eye, he could tell the clothes were redesigned from the Liberator uniform.

“Hello!” the man cheerfully greeted Makoto with a flamboyant wave of the hand and bright smile. “I know you, the boss-man’s got his eye on you; didn’t know Kyoko did too,” he leered at Kyoko with a teasing grin, which she rebuffed in disgust.

“Whatever you are thinking, it’s wrong,” Kyoko spat.

“Excuses, darlin’.”

“Suisei, what are you doing here!?” she demanded. 

“Enjoyin’ the night life, but then I happened to spy a certain… let’s call them a ‘traitor’ for lack of a better word.”

“Traitor?” Makoto repeated, fearfully looking between the two Liberators.

“There are plenty of better terms,” Kyoko argued. “Deserter, defector, runaway— ‘traitor’ implies they’ve committed some wrong-doing against us, which they haven’t!”

“Whatever word is used to describe them, I was quite interested to see our golden child—,”

“Shut up!” Kyoko yelled. Makoto recoiled away at the sight of this poised and professional young woman lose her composure. Munna seemed to pick up on her Trainer's agitation and floated close to Kyoko's head, her small pink eyes narrowing into a glare. “It has nothing to do with you! Where they go, what they do, who they befriend is none of your concern!”

“Would your grandfather see things the same?”

Makoto began to back away, genuinely afraid of what might transpire. The man, Suisei, didn’t seem all that intimidated by Kyoko, who was becoming more and more agitated, and, for some reason, that made Makoto all the more concerned for his safety. Suisei noticed he was trying to slip away and started turning toward him, Makoto’s Pokémon both readying themselves for an attack.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Yasuhiro stepped between Makoto and Suisei, holding his arm to shield the former as much as he could. “Leave the kid alone.”

Suisei’s expression faltered briefly before he grinned again. “We wish no harm to come to him; he’s very important, you see. I just wanted to make sure the company he was keeping was… appropriate.”

“What are you? The ethics commission?”

“Suisei,” Kyoko spoke up, “let’s go. There’s nothing for us here.”

“Oh, I’d say there’s plenty,” Suisei chuckled, eyeing Makoto and Yasuhiro. “But, to keep you off my back, I’ll leave.”

“I’m going with you,” Kyoko added, her irritation still evident but now she was noticeably calmer.

“Kyoko…” Makoto murmured, unsure he if wanted her to stay or not.

“Makoto,” she replied in her professional tone, “continue on your journey and don’t let anyone convince you otherwise. Stay close to you friends, human and Pokémon.”

Almost in unison, she grabbed Suisei by the arm to pull him away just as Yasuhiro took hold of Makoto and guided him toward a nearby building. Had Makoto paid attention, he would have noticed the building was brightly decorated to proudly advertise it was the Nimbasa City Gym. Yasuhiro pulled him inside, dragged him into a quiet and unoccupied corner, and pushed him into an empty chair.

“You alright, kid?” he asked.

“Yeah… I think so. Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem, I’ve dealt with hecklers before.”

“Right…” Makoto began petting Pidgeotto’s sleek feathers to calm himself. He took a moment to look around at where Yasuhiro had pulled him into. “Where are we?”

“Nimbasa Gym,” Yasuhiro answered. “The battlefield is down below; if you go to those windows, you can observe any challenges happening right now.”

There was already a sizeable crowd around the windows, which were arranged into a circle with a circular hallway so observers could watch from multiple angles at the battle happening below. Makoto stood up and made his way to an available space between patrons. What he saw was nothing like his previous Gym battles.

The battlefield below was brightly lit from almost every angle and had a noticeable crowd in attendance. Despite the cheers being muffled by distance and the materials of the building, he could feel the pulse of the collective voices through the floor. A young woman wearing a fluffy-collared pink jacket was commanding a Zebstrika against a Boldore.

“Ruruka Ando,” Yasuhiro answered his silent question. “She may look cute and innocent, but she’s ruthless on the battlefield. Her signature Pokémon is Emolga.”

“Electric-type user?” Makoto asked.

“Yep.”

The Boldore used Rock Tomb to try and slow the speedy Zebstrika down, but the latter easily dodged and attacked with a Double Kick attack, which immediately ended the battle with a knockout. Makoto gaped in shock; that Zebstrika must be very powerful and, according to Yasuhiro, it wasn’t even the Gym Leader’s signature Pokémon! Makoto looked at Panpour and Pidgeotto, the former on his shoulder and the latter perched at his feet. Both were vulnerable to Electric-type attacks and neither had attacks that would be effective against Electric Pokémon. As the three of them were now, they had no chance in beating this Gym.

“I need more Pokémon,” Makoto realized.

“Preferably Ground-types,” Yasuhiro added. “The desert’s got plenty, just head that way.”

“I suppose that would be the best option.” Makoto continued watching below as Ruruka returned her Zebstrika to its Pokéball and waved off the challenger with a sweeping farewell. “I should go find my friends; they might be worried.”

He felt uncomfortably numb as he pushed himself away from the windows and started toward the door. He wanted to believe he was just nervous about what was going to be a difficult battle against Ruruka, but he knew the truth. Kyoko’s behavior at the Ferris wheel reminded him how different world views could clash in violent ways. She had frightened him, but he wasn’t sure if that was her intention.

“Hey kid,” Yasuhiro called out before Makoto could walk away completely. “Um… this ain’t a reading, so don’t worry about the fee, okay?”

“…Okay?”

“It’s just… uh, don’t trust those people, okay? The ones in the weird clothes; I’m not getting a good vibe from them. Stick close to your friends, they’re good people.”

Makoto blinked in confusion, glancing toward Yasuhiro’s Grumpig and wondering if the fortune teller’s comment about enhancing his power using Grumpig’s abilities was true. Most people gave the Liberators odd looks, then reacted with hostility to their message, but Kyoko and Suisei hadn’t been lecturing. From Yasuhiro’s perspective, all he saw was a vulnerable boy in a potentially dangerous situation. 

“Thanks,” Makoto nodded in gratitude. “I’ll take that to heart.”

He wandered out of the building, idly drifting among the booths and rides. He returned to the rollercoaster, but Sayaka was long gone. He had her number, so he could call her on his Xtransceiver to find her, but he couldn’t bring himself to. There was also the option of calling his family, which was eliciting a stronger feeling. He almost pulled his Xtransceiver out before letting his arm fall limply at his side. He felt physically weak after the adrenaline rush had faded, but he felt even more emotionally vulnerable.

“Makoto?”

He turned to see Ryota was hurriedly walking toward him, their arms loaded with food. They looked concerned, no doubt having noticed his distressed expression.

“Are you alright? Where’re Kyoko and Sayaka?”

“Last I saw Sayaka, she was riding the rollercoaster. Kyoko…” he wavered and quieted into silence.

“She left, didn’t she?” Ryota surmised.

“Yeah, she went back to the Liberators. I was just in the Nimbasa Gym; it looks like the next challenge is going to be a tough one. Panpour and Pidgeotto won’t be effective against Electric-types.”

Ryota frowned, noticing Makoto was trying to distract them from discussing his visibly dejected demeanor. They wanted to call him out on it, maybe even lecture him about holding in negative emotions, but they realized that wasn’t what he needed at the moment.

“Let’s not talk about strategy right now,” said Ryota, offering Makoto some of their treats. “Let’s just enjoy the park. C’mon, Sayaka’s probably looking for us. If we leave her alone for too long, she might buy us hats or necklaces, and you know she’s going to force us to wear them.”

Makoto smiled and accepted the offer, both of the food and of Ryota’s companionship, unaware that, from a safe distance, Kyoko was observing them and making sure the two walked away together, safe from the judging eyes of those who wouldn’t understand the mindset of one who wished to forge a new life for themselves. She may not be happy about Ryota leaving the Liberators, but she wasn’t going to criticize them for choosing their own path. 

And she would be damned if she let Suisei report Ryota’s presence to her grandfather.


	18. The Road to Success is Always Under Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having hit a roadblock in his Gym Challenge, Makoto is offered an alternate solution to his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 18: The Road to Success is Always Under Construction

In the two weeks that had passed since arriving in Nimbasa City, Ryota had settled into a comfortable routine. There was a small meadow near the edge of Nimbasa Park, most likely intended to be a quiet eating area for patrons of the amusement park, since those were the people Ryota saw there the most often. With a packed lunch and a book from the local library, they settled under a tree for most of the day, enjoying the peace and not minding the sounds of faint screams from the park since they were ones of excitement. However, they noticed how used they were becoming to their companions when the book was suddenly yanked out of their grasp and they barely reacted.

“Good, you’re not busy,” said Sayaka as she marked their place in the book and gently set it down. “Could you run lines with me?”

Under normal circumstances, one might have considered that rude, but Ryota could tell she was nervous. Sayaka’s audition had gone very well and she was given one of the starring roles in the upcoming musical, but now the pressure was beginning to stress her out. So, Ryota took the second copy of the script without a fuss.

Their session was interrupted by a disheveled and frustrated Makoto approaching with a stomping stride and shaking loose sand out of his hair. Both Pidgeotto and Panpour looked tired, sitting in the grass once their Trainer collapsed on his back and crossed his arms, staring at the sky. Ryota and Sayaka exchange a sad glance of understanding, letting him cool down in silence before questioning him.

“Still nothing?” Sayaka hazarded.

“…Yep,” Makoto replied.

“Did you fall down a dune again?”

“…No, a Scraggy pushed me.”

Ryota sighed and flipped the pages of the script shut. “Makoto, I know you’re frustrated, but I think you need to reevaluate your methods for expanding your team.”

“No,” Makoto responded firmly, “I made a vow that I would only catch Pokémon who wanted to join me. I’ll just keep trying until one shows an interest.”

“I think the populations are purposely screwing with you by this point.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Makoto sadly admitted. “Electric-types are only vulnerable to Ground-type attacks and Ground-type Pokémon are immune to Electric attacks, so that’s the best choice. My best chance is to keep going back to Route Four and the Desert Resort.”

“That census book I checked out for you said there are some Ground-types to the East of Nimbasa,” Ryota reminded him.

“I went as far as Lostlorn Forest before realizing the journey was going to be much longer than I initially realized. Also, I was warned at Marvelous Bridge that the Pokémon beyond were incredibly strong. No, staying in the area is still my best option.”

“Maybe we’re approaching this situation in the wrong way,” Sayaka suggested. “While a Ground-type Pokémon would be nice— for the Electric immunity, like you said— but you might need to focus on overpowering Ruruka’s Pokémon instead. Do you even know which ones she battles with?”

“I know she has a Zebstrika and Emolga,” said Makoto. “The difficulty level will change based on how many Badges I have.”

“Emolga is a dual Electric/Flying-type,” Ryota spoke up. “It would be immune to Ground-type anyway, but that also means it’s vulnerable to Rock-and Ice-type attacks. Unfortunately, Zebstrika is a pure Electric-type and doesn’t have any other super-effective vulnerabilities.”

“Well, there’s that,” Sayaka agreed, “but I was also thinking along the lines of neutral damage. If an attack is powerful enough, you don’t always need to rely on strengths and weaknesses.”

Makoto hadn’t bothered to unshoulder his backpack when he laid down in the grass, so he was forced to sit up to dig out the hand-drawn type chart Ryota had made for him. After flattening it out on the ground, he found the Electric element and traced its path through the chart. He was correct in that Electric’s only vulnerability was to Ground, but Electric was resistant to other Electric-type attacks, as well as Flying and Steel. So, Sayaka’s suggestion of neutral damage could be his next best strategy. Except…

He glanced at his two Pokémon, both still recovering from their latest trip to the desert. As Water- and Flying-types, both would be weak against Electric. He also recalled the ruthlessness of Ruruka’s Zebstrika taking down a Boldore. While a Ground-type Pokémon would be his best option, he also had to admit it wasn’t working out. 

But he refused to break his vow: he would only capture a Pokémon who wanted to come with him, like he had done with Pidgey.

“Let’s take a break,” Sayaka collected her two copies of the script and returned them to her bag. “Apparently there’s tryouts happening at the Sports Domes, want to go watch some baseball?”

“I think I would rather help you with your musical,” said Makoto.

Lunchtime was approaching as evident by the groups of people entering the picnic area. The trio packed up their belongings and chose to leave. Makoto suggested going to Route 16; the Route was mainly a road but there was a forest to the north. As far as he observed, it was mostly Trainers in that forest, so they might have some privacy.

“Neither of you have been to Johto, right?” Sayaka asked as they exited Nimbasa Park. 

“No,” both of them answered.

“According to the story, the Whirl Islands play a crucial role, and one of the Pokémon is of the sea. Maybe we should be near the water; y’know, for inspiration— make it as close to the natural setting as possible.”

“Is that a real thing?” Makoto pondered.

“It can help,” Sayaka shrugged. “I don’t have too much experience for the theater, but I know many actors and actresses have their own methods of getting into character. My character is an amalgamation to simplify the story, but she still has a lot of impact. She may have never technically existed as a single person, but I still want to do right by her.”

“Route Five and the Driftveil Drawbridge are next to and go over the west river,” said Ryota. “It might not be the sea, but it’s the best you’re going to get without going back to Castelia.”

There was a solemn air about them despite the exuberance of Nimbasa. Makoto wasn’t making progress for his upcoming battle with Ruruka and Sayaka was feeling the pressure of preparing for her musical. The only one finding peace at the moment was Ryota, but they noticed they couldn’t enjoy it while their friends suffered.

Route 5 was a rather small Route, particularly in comparison to the vastness of Route 4. Due to the proximity of the west river and Driftveil Drawbridge, the Route was nestled on a low cliff and mostly exposed to the winds gusting over the river. There were two small patches of woodland to the north and south that were accessible from Route 5, but the deeper forest was too wild to venture too far in.

Makoto and his friends shivered as a particularly strong wind hit them the second they exited the Gate separating Route 5 from Nimbasa. Once the loud whistling died down, they noticed there was music in the air. Nestled against the treeline of the north forest was a food truck, the window propped open to allow delicious smells and smoke to filter out. Alongside the food truck were multiple people playing different instruments, as well as some bikers taking a break from riding.

“Street performers?” Sayaka’s eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the musicians. She released her Pokémon, who both scurried over to the musicians and began dancing, much to the delight of the performers.

“They’re as good as that Emolga!” one of the musicians commented.

“What Emolga?” Sayaka asked as she, Makoto, and Ryota approached the performers.

“There’s a wild Emolga that lives in the area who likes to hang out with us when we play,” they explained. “He should be along any moment now.”

Curious about this Pokémon, Makoto began analyzing the treeline. He couldn’t see anything at the moment, but wild Pokémon likely wouldn’t be this close to a public road. 

“Hey! Pidgeotto!” one of the bikers shouted when he recognized the Pokémon. “I’m from Kanto, but where’d you find that bird here?”

“Huh? Oh, I found her in Pinwheel Forest living in a flock of Pidove and Tranquill. Pidgey aren’t common here, but there’s an introduced population in White Forest.”

“How far away are the two? ‘Cause Pidgey are pretty good at finding their way home if they get lost.”

“I don’t know,” Makoto admitted. “I didn’t see any other Pidgey, or Pidgeotto, or… I can't remember what the third one's called.” He vaguely recalled seeing it when he looked up information about Pidgey when he first caught her.

The biker smirked and pulled a Pokéball attached to a chain from his pocket. Without explanation, he threw the Pokéball to release the Pokémon inside. The light materialized into a large bird with a gold and red crest cascading down its back, the familiar black eye markings instantly telling Makoto what this Pokémon was.

“This is what you’ve got to look forward to, kid,” said the biker. “Pidgeot, master of windstorms.”

“What’s that?” Ryota pointed to a metal band on Pidgeot’s leg.

“That is the marvel known as Mega Evolution. In the heat of battle, a Pokémon and their Trainer’s bond can unlock a greater potential of strength. Mega Stone and Key Stone together allow Mega Evolution.”

The biker flashed a ring on his finger, the light reflecting off the rainbow surface of the polished stone embedded in the metal. Closer inspection of Pidgeot’s leg band revealed there was also a stone there, although a different color.

“This stone makes Pidgeot evolve further?” Makoto asked.

“It’s not permanent,” the biker explained further. “Mega Evolution is more like a burst of power than actual evolution, it’s just called that because the Pokémon capable of it change appearance temporarily.”

The conversation was halted by Sayaka’s squealing and cheering. While Makoto had been speaking with the biker, the Emolga had emerged from the forest and was dancing with Pikachu and Minccino, the musicians going above and beyond to give the three Pokémon a song to dance to. They drew a crowd of other people in the area, which, in turn, gave the musicians more attention and money for their open cases.

Makoto and Ryota joined Sayaka, who was filming the event on her phone. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the three Pokémon, becoming even more overjoyed when Panpour decided to join them. The Emolga joined hands with Panpour as they danced and spun. Makoto wondered how it never tripped over the loose skin between its arms and legs that allowed it to fly; perhaps it was more graceful in the air, kind of like Pidgeotto’s marching waddle when she walked on the ground in comparison to her swooping and gliding.

The musicians finished their song to a roaring applause, Emolga reveling in the attention as much as Sayaka’s Pokémon were. For a split second, Makoto and Emolga caught each other’s eye. The former didn’t feel any sense of kinship, rather feeling amused by the little Pokémon’s antics, but the latter must have felt something because it launched itself directly at Makoto’s face.

Poor Makoto yelped as Emolga grabbed hold of his ear and perched itself on his shoulder, rubbing its cheek against his and delivering small shocks from its electric sac. He continued yelping with each zap, frantically attempting to loosen Emolga’s grip without throwing the Pokémon. 

“Help me!” he whimpered.

Sayaka was almost lost to peals of laughter, but she recovered enough to pry Emolga from his face, setting the Pokémon down. Emolga rushed back to Makoto as soon as she let go, but, thankfully, latched onto his ankle this time.

“How come it didn’t shock you?” Makoto complained.

“He did, but I’m used to get little shocks from Pikachu when he’s overexcited.”

Ryota was watching this interaction with a look of interest and contemplation. They were holding one hand against their mouth as they continued watching before coming to a conclusion. “Well, it might not be the solution you wanted, but I can only see this turning out one way.”

“What are you talking about?” Makoto inquired.

“You said you would only add Pokémon to your team if they wanted to join you. Emolga seems pretty interested.”

“But I don’t need an Electric-type!” Makoto exclaimed, more surprised than displeased by the turn of events.

“Whether or not you need one, you have one now. Emolga made the decision for you.”

A derisive snort drew their attention toward the food truck. A figure was slouched against the side of the truck, a baseball cap of spare change set next to them. Once they realized they had the attention of Makoto and his friends, they stood up and sauntered over. Stepping into the direct light revealed them to be a tall, lanky male, most likely the same age at the teens. He had bright orange hair, an orange goatee, and icy-blue eyes. He was wearing clothing tattered in ways that hinted it was more out of fashion than wear-and-tear. He also had multiple piercings on his face and in his ears.

“You shouldn’t let others make decisions for you, that’s how you lose control of your life,” he stated.

“What’s it to you?” Sayaka frowned, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“Just offering advice, no need for the Frost Breath. When you let others make decisions for you, they’ll start controlling everything about your life. Soon, you’re not in control and you’re nothing but a puppet for them to play with.”

Makoto looked bewildered at the words this young man was speaking. He turned to Ryota for some sense of comfort and camaraderie. In contrast, Sayaka didn’t falter under the impact the young man’s words had, choosing instead to cross her arms and remain standing firm before him. He didn’t seem intimidated or offended by her glare; in fact, he looked interested more than anything else.

“Name’s Leon, Leon Kuwata,” he introduced himself.

“Sayaka Maizono,” she replied through near-gritted teeth. “These are my friends: Makoto Naegi and Ryota.”

“No surname?” Leon raised a brow at Ryota, but Sayaka cut in with a sharp voice and protective arm blocking Leon from potentially approaching Ryota.

“That’s none of your business!” she snapped. 

Leon seemed briefly alarmed by her sudden shouting, but recovered quickly, adopting a smirking expression to indicate a sense of aloofness. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and scanned Sayaka up and down.

“I’ve been here for almost two weeks, haven’t seen you guys. You from Nimbasa?”

“No,” Ryota responded, stepping beside Sayaka and putting a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed the tiniest bit but refused to move from her position. “Makoto is challenging the Gym and Sayaka has a part in the upcoming musical. Based on your subtle accent, I’m guessing you’re not even from Unova?”

In response to this, Leon frowned, the right side of his lip stretching far enough his teeth were partially revealed. “’M from Galar,” he muttered.

Makoto noticed movement near Leon’s legs and looked down to see two Pokémon he had never seen before. One was a rabbit whose fur was patterned to look as if it were wearing leggings and a hoodie. It even had a pouch on its stomach similar to the stomach pocket. The other was a purple lizard-like creature. Unlike the rabbit, who stood with an air of indifference, the other was crawling on the ground and eagerly approached Leon, tugging at the ankle of his pants. He noticed and bent down to the pick the Pokémon up.

Sayaka squealed with utter delight, her abrasive countenance vanishing instantly. “What is that!?”

“Axel, my Toxel,” Leon responded. “And this is Fintan, my Raboot,” he gestured to the rabbit Pokémon, who only nodded in acknowledgement.

“Galarian Pokémon, right?” said Ryota.

“Yeah.”

“Galar is pretty far away, right?” Makoto spoke up. “What brings you to Unova?”

Leon scoffed and turned his face away. His knitted eyebrows and grimace hinted he didn’t want to answer, or perhaps the mere mention of Galar made him uncomfortable. “I was supposed to tryout for the Unova Baseball League, but…” 

Suddenly, it was as if a switch had been flipped. His lips morphed into a snarl and he became so enraged his face flushed red. “I don’t need to tell you anything! It’s none of your damn business!”

Makoto squeaked and jumped back, shocked by this sudden change and afraid Leon might actually take a swing at him with his free arm. If the latter was intending to attack Makoto, he was stopped in his tracks by Panpour, Pidgeotto, and— surprisingly— Emolga threatening him back. As quickly as his demeanor switched to fury, it switched back just as fast. Leon caught his breath and exhaled sharply, bouncing his Toxel on his arm.

“What the hell’s your problem!?” Sayaka rebuked him. “All Makoto did was ask a question! We told you why _we’re_ here!”__

_ _“Yeah, you did,” said Leon, “but that doesn’t mean I have to. I don’t know you and I don’t care.”_ _

_ _“Fine! We don’t care why you’re here either!” she snarled. “Let’s go guys, forget rehearsing by the water.”_ _

_ _As she turned away, Axel the Toxel briefly reached out toward her, just like a toddler. Sayaka paused, her features momentarily switching to indicate regret, before she grabbed Ryota and Makoto each by the wrist and started dragging them toward the Gate. Ryota went along without any trouble while Makoto stumbled since Emolga was still clinging to his ankle. _ _

_ _Leon watched as the trio and their Pokémon left the Route. He shot a glare at the musicians, who had been attentively watching the commotion and now purposefully averted their gazes. Axel pulled at Leon’s goatee, gesturing eagerly toward Makoto and his friends._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Leon smiled, “she’s got passion, I like that. Musicals, huh…”_ _

_ _He returned to where he had settled in against the side of the food truck. Fintan hadn’t moved the entire time so he could keep an eye on Leon’s baseball cap of spare change. Leon set Axel down and counted his earnings. His intention was to buy a train, plane, ship, whatever ticket to anywhere other than Galar, but now…_ _

_ _“Musical…” he repeated to himself._ _

_ _How much would an admission ticket cost? Sayaka could chase him off if he approached the group again, but she couldn’t if he was a paying audience member, right?__

_ _*_ _

__  
Makoto sighed again for what most have been the umpteenth time in the past hour. He woke up that morning intending to return to Route 4 but was beginning to believe he was fighting a losing battle. He had laid in bed for about an hour before deciding to get up, contemplating the choices he was making. In the almost-silent ambiance of the morning, he recalled overhearing Fuhito in Pinwheel Forest discussing Pokémon of different climates and terrains. Fuhito had said harsh environments often bred a greater sense of hostility and competition for resources.

_ _Were the desert Pokémon not responsive to him because of this alleged hostility? Both Pidgeotto and Emolga were from forested environments and they were a lot more open and friendly. Perhaps he was simplifying this too much; there were likely too many factors influencing the situation for him to categorize it._ _

_ _Sayaka and Ryota were at the picnic area of Nimbasa Park, probably rehearsing lines for the musical. They most likely assumed he was at Route 4 or the Desert Resort since that’s where he had been going, but he was currently wandering around the forests of Route 16 with his Pokémon. _ _

_ _He had been forced to relent to Emolga’s affections and capture the little Pokémon. He had briefly hesitated as he held the Pokéball in his hand, prepared to lightly tap it against Emolga and convert the Pokémon into data. Kyoko had thrust that Pokéball in his face, asking him if it followed the philosophies of a gray world. He knew she had approached the debate with a not necessarily wrong perspective, but one that was clearly already biased. He was beginning to doubt a lot of things he had embraced so readily at the start of his journey, but when he looked in Emolga’s eyes and saw him nearly bouncing with excitement, he completed the action and captured his new Pokémon._ _

_ _In spite of the argument over whether it was ethical to capture Pokémon, above all else, this was _Emolga’s_ choice. He chose to be captured and travel alongside Makoto and his friends, upholding Makoto’s vow to only capture Pokémon who wanted to join his team. The very same vow he made after witnessing the Liberators’ first presentation._ _

_ _With no destination in mind, Makoto collapsed on a log and rested his head in his hands. His Pokémon sat at his feet, unsure of whether his frustration would drive him to tears. In response, Emolga plucked a flower from nearby and began to dance to cheer him up. Makoto had barely raised his head to acknowledge Emolga’s attempts before someone else spoke up._ _

_ _“He’s a lively fellow, isn’t he?”_ _

_ _Koichi, his face not blushed with tipsiness for once, sauntered toward Makoto and sat on the log beside him. His Slakoth patted Makoto’s shoulder with one lazy clawed hand before reassuming its position as a living stole on its Trainer’s shoulders._ _

_ _“Do you actually battle with Slakoth?” Makoto asked, his genuine curiosity winning over his misery._ _

_ _“It takes a lot of energy to be as powerful as he is,” Koichi answered. “He spends the rest of his time conserving that energy. I see you’ve been successful lately.” He reached over and held open Makoto’s jacket to see the three Badges._ _

_ _“Yeah, success,” Makoto mumbled._ _

_ _“Sounds like you’ve hit a roadblock. Ruruka, right? What’s the problem? There’s a ton of Ground-types one Route away.”_ _

_ _“I made a vow to only capture Pokémon who want to come with me,” Makoto explained. “I’ve been out to the desert nearly every day for the past two weeks, but none have shown any interest.”_ _

_ _“That sounds counter-productive for a professional Trainer, but noble nonetheless. Ya need a little help?”_ _

_ _“How so?”_ _

_ _Koichi smiled and flicked his wrist to throw a Pokéball. A Flygon emerged from the flash of light, massive in comparison to Makoto’s Pokémon, but the only thing keeping it from being intimidating was the friendly expression and the way it nuzzled against Koichi in greeting. Makoto looked back and forth between the powerful-looking Flygon and the snoozing Slakoth, wondering how Koichi could have such contrasting Pokémon before remembering he was an International Officer._ _

_ _“Flygon’s a Ground/Dragon-type, perfect for your challenge,” Koichi explained. “Normally, a Pokémon of his power would be too much for a Trainer of your skill level to handle, but he’s pretty agreeable.”_ _

_ _“Um,” Makoto nervously fiddled with his fingers, “won’t it be kind of… obvious he isn’t mine? I mean, look at the rest of my Pokémon— also, my friends will ask questions.”_ _

_ _“You could say you just got really lucky in the desert,” Koichi joked, “or I could introduce myself. They won’t ask questions if we’re up front about it. C’mon, let me teach you.”_ _

_ _Makoto frowned and looked up at Flygon, who calmly returned his gaze. Despite Koichi offering to loan his Pokémon, Makoto couldn’t help but feel as if this were cheating. It was plain and clear Flygon wasn’t his Pokémon and he wasn’t sure if there were rules in place to prevent this sort of thing from happening in the Gym Challenge._ _

_ _“Please excuse me for a second,” Makoto stood up from the log and wandered a few feet away, pulling out his Xtransceiver. He intended to call Sayaka so he could ask Ryota about the legality of what Koichi was offering, but he saw another name on his contact list._ _

_ _“Hello?” Hearing Komaru’s voice was both refreshing and dispiriting, knowing how far away he was from home._ _

_ _“Hey,” he replied._ _

_ _“What’s up? Where are you?”_ _

_ _“Nimbasa, the next Gym is turning out to be a real challenge. I can’t capture any Ground-types nearby, but… an acquaintance is offering to lend me his.”_ _

_ _“…So, what’s the problem?”_ _

_ _“It feels like cheating.”_ _

_ _ “Is it written anywhere that you can’t borrow another’s Pokémon, especially if they’re offering?”_ _

“I don’t think so. I did borrow Ryota's Purrloin for my first Gym battle—,"

"There! See?

"But it feels like it goes against the intention of testing a Trainer’s skill and battle proficiency. If I keep resorting to borrowing other people's Pokémon, then I'm not showing my own skills. ” 

_ _“Being able to successfully direct a Pokémon that doesn’t belong to you sounds like a greater example of your battle proficiency. If you’re worried about the legality, ask your friend Ryota— he’ll probably know; though, since he's the one who loaned his Purrloin, I'm guessing there are no rules about it.”_ _

_ _Koichi watched in silence as Makoto continued speaking with his sister. He took a moment to regard Makoto’s Pokémon, taking note of how none of them had an advantage over Ruruka’s Pokémon, and two of them would fall victim to basic Electric attacks in an instant. No wonder the boy was stressing over his next challenge. He didn’t understand Makoto’s devotion to his vow, but he also wasn’t going to ridicule it. _ _

_ _“Okay,” Makoto hung up the call and turned back toward Koichi, “start teaching me.”_ _

_ _“Gladly,” Koichi reached into his jacket and pulled out his flask, taking a deep swig and recapping it._ _


	19. The Ol' Razzle Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sayaka both face their greatest performances with heads held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 19: The Ol’ Razzle Dazzle

Makoto grimaced at his reflection, tentatively smoothing the wrinkles of his new dress pants and buttoning the wrists of his shirt. Ryota was relaxing on their bed in the room the two were sharing at the Pokémon Center, a new textbook in their lap engrossing their attention, although they did glance up every now and again to check on his progress. Makoto tucked his shirttails in and held his arms out, looking at every angle he could.

“I’m not used to dressing up,” Makoto admitted, “but we have VIP passes and I feel if I’m sloppy, it’ll reflect poorly on Sayaka.”

“But _she_ won’t care, and that’s what matters,” Ryota responded.

“I know she won’t, but she’s trying to break into the idol industry, and I’d hate for her to lose out on a great opportunity because of me.”

“No offense, but in the eyes of the talent scouts seeking idols, you don’t matter.”

“True,” Makoto agreed, sighing as he looked himself over one more time and deciding this was as good as it was going get. “So, what are you reading about now?”

Ryota wordlessly held up the cover for Makoto to read. “’Power Bursts and Element Phenomena: Theoretical Energy Shifts in Individual Pokémon Species.’ Sounds… riveting.”

“I checked this out after we met that Biker on Route Five,” Ryota explained. “I want to know everything I can about Mega Evolution.”

“What have you learned so far?”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the knocker entering without waiting for an invite. Koichi wandered in and hung a loose tie around Makoto’s neck, not offering an explanation of where he got it nor an offer to tie it— the latter which Makoto didn’t expect considering Koichi’s own tie was always undone.

Sayaka and Ryota had accepted Koichi’s presence relatively well. The former regarded him with some suspicion, though Makoto assumed she more wary after their run-in with that boy, Leon. After Koichi showed her his identification badge to prove he was an International Officer, she was a little more receptive although not impressed by his behavior. Ryota accepted Koichi’s temporary companionship with surprising nonchalance, but Makoto was unaware this was due to Ryota and Koichi already previously being acquainted, which the two did not discuss.

Makoto was in the middle of struggling with the tie when Sayaka walked in without even knocking. She shot a glare at Koichi, who was snickering at Makoto’s dilemma, before skillfully tying the tie herself, leaving the three other occupants of the room in shock. 

“Are you not dressing up?” Makoto asked after noticing her simple outfit.

“My costume is at the theater, no point in dressing up if I’m just going to change out of it,” Sayaka replied. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” the tips of Makoto’s ears turned red from embarrassment, “I don’t foresee myself wearing these clothes too often in the future.”

“You never know, maybe you’ll score a date with a cute girl— or boy… I guess I just assumed in that department, didn’t I?”

“As far as I know, I’m straight,” Makoto shrugged, pretending to fiddle with the buttons on his cuffs.

Sayaka eyed Koichi with a frown of disapproval. “Will you be joining us tonight, Officer?” 

“Nah,” Koichi dismissively waved his hand. “I didn’t buy a ticket before they sold out. I could probably fake my way in with my badge, but I’m not usually one to abuse that power.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Thankfully, he looked more amused by her vitriol than offended. While the three were at the musical, he would likely vanish into the night and return at some point in the morning. Makoto knew he wouldn’t leave until Makoto’s battle with Ruruka since Koichi had loaned him his Flygon. Now that Makoto thought about it, he wondered where Koichi’s partner had gone and whether Jin would approve of Koichi’s activities— although, if memory served correctly, Jin didn’t seem to approve of anything Koichi did.

Ryota hadn’t shown any interest in dressing nice; though, they did specifically choose to wear clothes that weren’t faded, stained, or full of holes. In their own words, they claimed they “weren’t trying to impress anyone,” but did take care to not walk into the theater looking like a vagabond. 

“You’ll hold onto Minccino for me, right?” Sayaka offered the Pokéball to Makoto, who gladly accepted it.

“No problem! But they really couldn’t accept… I don’t know the term: suspension of belief?”

Given the story the musical was retelling took place in Johto, the director wouldn’t let Sayaka perform with her Minccino since, even today, there weren’t any populations, natural or introduced, of Minccino living in Johto. She was allowed to perform with Pikachu, but Minccino couldn’t accompany them on stage, even as a background Pokémon. Sayaka wasn’t happy about it, and even raised a small fuss about disguising Minccino as another Pokémon but had to concede or risk losing her role and being labeled a troublemaker.

The air crackled with excitement even more than usual. Nimbasa was a city constantly awake and cranked up on caffeine and currently all attention was on the Musical Theater. As Makoto and his friends approached the theater, they became more aware of the crowd waiting to be let in not only consisting of patrons with tickets, but also some of Sayaka’s co-actors, some members of the committee board for the current season’s musicals, even members of the press. But one person drew Makoto’s attention right away.

“Is that her?” Sayaka asked when she saw how focused Makoto was on the young woman wearing the fluffy-collared pink jacket.

“Yep,” Makoto confirmed, “Ruruka Ando.”

Sayaka’s lips pouted as she considered the possibility of her next move. She smiled and grabbed Makoto’s arm, pulling him toward Ruruka. “Well, let’s go introduce you! Someone like Ruruka will probably appreciate the formality.”

“What!? No! Sayaka, she scares me!” Makoto sputtered and stammered, trying to uselessly drag his feet against his friend’s unnatural strength… or perhaps his pitiful strength. Ryota followed behind them, choosing not to speak up or risk becoming involved.

Ruruka was speaking with a reporter and clearly loving the attention the cameraman was lavishing on her. She would pause between questions to cheerfully wave at the crowd of waiting patrons, who would respond with whoops and hollers. Sayaka effortlessly pushed her way to the front of the crowd with Makoto, placing herself directly in front of Ruruka. The Gym Leader frowned in displeasure at Sayaka’s sudden appearance interrupting the interview she was having, but the quirk in her brow also indicated she was interested in anyone who had the moxie to approach her directly.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Sayaka Maizono,” Sayaka introduced herself, “I’m playing the Lore Keeper in the musical tonight.”

“Ah, you’re one of the actors. Well then, give us a performance to make the entire world look to Nimbasa. What’s the point of being loud and proud if no one’s looking?”

“Loud and proud!” Sayaka repeated excitedly. “And this is my friend, Makoto Naegi. He’s preparing to challenge you at your Gym.”

Ruruka’s eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Makoto, who flinched and shrunk in on himself under her critical gaze. He would have fled if Sayaka didn’t have an iron grip on his arm. Instead, he shyly looked up and meekly waved to Ruruka.

“How many Badges do you have?” Ruruka asked.

“Three: Trio, Basic, and Beetle,” he answered.

Ruruka’s eyes turned dark at the mention of which Badges he had collected. Sayaka must have also noticed because she released her grip on Makoto’s arm to give him the option of running if he chose. 

“So, you’ve defeated the Striaton, Nacrene, and Castelia Gym Leaders,” Ruruka said, casually checking her nails. “I’m amazed you made it this far.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so timid I can’t envision any Pokémon choosing to listen to you. Did you stumble your way through those battles with some hidden potential, or are you just really damn lucky? The Gym Challenge doesn’t need someone like you clogging the path to success for others. I wouldn’t bother challenging me, but I will relish in ending your career.”

“What are you? A sociopath?” Sayaka snapped.

“And I thought Yasuke was bad enough,” Ryota remarked, finally choosing the speak up.

The shocked expression on Ruruka’s face suggested she hadn’t expected such an insult, subtle but effective. She smirked as she analyzed Ryota, crossing her arms and jutting one hip to the side. “How about I offer you a waiver for the concession stand? Keep that spare tire around your waist nice and thick.”

Sayaka was fully prepared to throw away any potential future she had in the Unovan musical circuit to scream at and insult Ruruka and wallow in the cathartic euphoria for the rest of her life with no regrets, but someone else beat her to the punch.

“Did you just call my friend ‘fat?’”

The amount of quiet fury and venom in the speaker’s tone was enough to completely stun Ruruka into silence. Both Sayaka and Ryota turned to look at Makoto, whose expression matched the anger his voice portrayed. “How can you make candy so sweet when you’re so bitter?”

“Let’s back out of this before we say or do something we’ll all regret,” Ryota suggested, grabbing at Sayaka and Makoto while fearfully eyeing the camera that had been capturing this entire interaction.

“Hold it, Walrein,” Ruruka ordered. She stepped forward until she was violating Makoto’s personal space, causing him to wonder how many girls were going to keep doing that to him. “Maybe I was too quick to pass judgement, you’ve got some fire in you. I gladly accept your challenge but make no mistake, I look forward to defeating you.”

With that, Ruruka turned away, offered some words of fond farewell to the reporter, who had watched the interaction in both rapt fascination and utter terror, and flounced into the Musical Theater, signaling the ticket takers to welcome the other patrons inside. The crowd moved around Makoto, Sayaka, and Ryota, leaving the three in their stunned confusion.

“Sayaka,” Makoto spoke up, “you shouldn’t have said anything.”

“What do you mean? I wasn’t going to stand by and let her insult you!”

“You risked your future in the idol industry! Ruruka has a lot of influence— maybe not in the idol industry directly, but enough to get you blacklisted from musicals!”

“I don’t care, I could always try again in a different region,” Sayaka pointed out. “If I just let someone like her get away with that sort of behavior, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“Makoto,” said Ryota,” you shouldn’t have spoken in defense of me either. Now Ruruka is dead-set on defeating you.”

“She called you ‘fat!’” Makoto argued. 

“I am fat,” Ryota acknowledged. “I’m not ashamed of it and it’s not like I have paper-thin skin. I can take an insult.”

Someone called to Sayaka, frantically telling her she needed to get backstage for her costume and makeup. Makoto and Ryota bid her farewell and entered with the rest of the patrons, flashing their tickets for the ticket takers. While Makoto stuffed his messily into his pocket, Ryota took the time to carefully fold his ticket, intending to preserve it as a keepsake.

There was a poster on display depicting two bells, one brass-colored and the other a rich gray, each with a feather tied to the strings, a sparkling rainbow feather tied to the brass bell and a shimmering silver feather tied to the gray bell. The title of the musical was proudly emblazoned on the bottom of the poster, along with the names of the featured actors. Makoto smiled when he saw Sayaka’s name was included.

“Can we go sit down?” Ryota asked, looking around at the crowds nervously.

“Sure,” Makoto agreed. “We’re in the VIP seating, but remember we’ll still be surrounded by people.”

“I’m okay in small crowds,” they insisted. “Besides, I’ll hopefully be too focused on the musical to care about being surrounded.”

VIP seating was arranged into several private balconies that were accessed through flights of stairs guarded by employees of the theater. Makoto and Ryota each purchased a bottle of water and a program and found their balcony. The employee attending the doorway that led to their balcony regarded them with peculiar interest, perhaps having witnessed the commotion outside.

Makoto had never been inside a proper theater. Sure, there had been performances at his old school, but nothing this extravagant. The plush seats were a rich burgundy color to coordinate with the umber of the wood finish of the railing. The carpet and wall hanging were bright crimson and gold, including the large curtain concealing the stage. Makoto eagerly leaned over the railing to look down at the orchestra pit, the musicians tuning their instruments and settling into their own seats.

“According to this,” Ryota read off the program, “Sayaka’s role, the Lore Keeper, is a character composed of three separate historical figures.”

“Yeah, she said her role was an amalgamation. Why would they do that?”

“To simplify the story, most likely.”

Makoto settled in his seat beside Ryota, eagerly looking around as people filed into the theater room. The patrons joining them in their balcony eyed the two of them with quizzical brows, causing Makoto to feel a little self-conscious in comparison to the fancy clothing the others were wearing. Ryota either didn’t notice or purposely ignored it.

When the lights dimmed and the orchestra hummed, Makoto couldn’t help but gasp softly in excitement. He nearly bounced in his seat as the crimson curtain pulled back, revealing another curtain behind it. This one was two-toned in red-orange and silver, both sides emblazoned with strange shapes that almost resembled creatures. Then that curtain retracted as well, soft ambient light brightening the set enough to make out the silhouettes of both people and props.

The first person to take center stage and receive a spotlight was Sayaka herself. She was garbed in blue robes with a sea-green stole across her shoulders, a bell strung on each end chiming with each movement. Her Pikachu accompanied her wearing a vest, hat, and carrying a stick with another bell hanging from it. The two stepped rhythmically, pausing and chiming their bells together ceremoniously, as if this were a real ritual they were performing. Makoto was completely enraptured, his eyes nearly sparkling once Sayaka stopped moving, looked out to the audience, opened her mouth, and began to sing. 

_Bird of rainbow, gold, and sky  
Tame the fire in your eye  
Bird of storms, silver, and sea  
Quell the gale and power of three_

_Two towers stood, together fell  
One of Brass, the other Bell  
Silver Wing, glossy and bright  
Rainbow Wing of spectral light_

As the Lore Keeper, Sayaka established the foundation of the story. The Ballad of Brass and Bell recounted the Johtonian legend of Ho-oh and Lugia. The two great birds once perched on two towers located in Ecruteak City: Ho-oh on Bell Tower and Lugia on Brass Tower. However, tragedy occurred when Brass Tower was struck by a lightning bolt which ignited into a destructive fire that decimated the tower. When the fire was vanquished by a rainstorm, Lugia fled to the Whirl Islands in southwest Johto.

To this day, Brass Tower, now known as Burned Tower, had yet to be reconstructed to commemorate the deaths and rebirths of three Pokémon. Ho-oh had looked upon the destruction of Brass Tower and found the bodies of three Pokémon who had died in the fire. They were rejuvenated into Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, embodiments of the lightning bolt that hit the tower, the fire that destroyed it, and the rainstorm that conquered the flames. Without Lugia standing as its counterpart, Ho-oh departed from Bell Tower and had yet to return, flying across the lands to find a human of pure heart.

Meanwhile, Lugia remained at the Whirl Islands and found a new purpose. The Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, were notorious for initiating devastating battles for territory whenever they crossed paths. Lugia had the power to quell storms at sea, and so took it upon itself to hold sway over the birds and quell their metaphorical storms. Burned Tower and Bell Tower remain empty to this day.

_Maybe if they taught history like this, school wouldn’t have been so boring._

Makoto absorbed all this information like a sponge. Not once did he consider the possibility this was just a story; in his mind, this was history. The visuals helped bring to life a tale that took place in the past and he had little doubt the other shows advertised would be just as amazing. But… all those posters were for stories from other regions.

Makoto glanced at Ryota, who looked just as enraptured if not more. He remembered the discussions about why Unova didn’t have legends like this, supposedly because of the Razing. However, Ryota had mentioned Virizion and the Swords of Justice as legends of Unova, but Makoto didn’t remember ever hearing about them, meaning the story didn’t have as much of an impact in Unovan culture. That’s not to say he grew up without stories, but they were fairytales from that big book his mother owned.

He almost wanted to cry when the show ended but relieved the feeling by jumping to his feet to applaud the actors as they amassed on the stage and took a bow. He even managed a shrill whistle when Sayaka and Pikachu were prompted to take their own separate bow and receive acknowledgment for their performances. 

Makoto wished he had some flowers or something to throw but he doubted it would reach the stage and land on someone’s head down below. He was about to turn to Ryota and suggest they go down to meet Sayaka when a flash of color caught his eye and realized _someone else_ had thrown a flower onto the stage. Sayaka stooped to pick it up, giving it a curious look, before looking into the audience. Makoto’s eyes widened when he saw her expression turn sour and she turned sharply to accompany her castmates as they left the stage.

“Did you see that?” he asked Ryota.

“Yeah, I wonder who threw it; she looked upset.” 

“Let’s go meet her and find out.”

It was crowded in the lobby as patrons continued to mingle and study the posters of the upcoming musicals. As the actors and actresses exited the dressing room, having changed out of their costumes, they were greeted with applause and congratulations once more. As Sayaka came out with Pikachu, several people tried to commend her but shied away when they saw the intense expression on her face. She targeted Makoto and Ryota and marched over, the flower from earlier, revealed to be a rose, tightly clutched in her hand.

“Can you believe that jerk!?” she growled, glaring at the flower.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto questioned, wondering how a flower could have made her so angry.

“It was that guy we ran into! Leon!”

“He threw the flower?”

“Just a token of my appreciation.” The trio and Pikachu looked up to see Leon had sauntered over to them. He hadn’t bothered dressing nicely and was still wearing the stylishly tattered clothing.

“Appreciation?” Ryota repeated.

“I never would’ve thought to see a musical if you hadn’t given me the idea. I was impressed by what I saw.”

“Thank you for the acknowledgement,” Sayaka spat, “but the flower is unnecessary.”

“You tryin’ to do this professionally?” Leon asked, completely ignoring her vitriol. “’Cause you could.”

“She wants to be an idol,” Makoto answered instead, flinching when Sayaka glared at him for continuing the conversation with Leon.

“The idol industry, huh?” Leon looked contemplative. “That sounds interesting: cheering crowds, music, no hard work…”

“’No hard work?’” Sayaka squeaked quietly, utterly baffled by this boy and his nonchalant attitude toward her passion.

“Alright then, what’s the next step for us? Instruments? Costumes? Modeling for a magazine ad?”

“What?” said Ryota.

“Say ‘hello’ to your new traveling companion!” Leon flashed a smile and jabbed a thumb at his own chest. “I’m coming with you guys!”

“Excuse me!?” Sayaka nearly shrieked. “At what point did we agree to that!?”

“Think about it,” Leon urged her, “we could probably breakthrough as a duo than just a solo act.”

“What made you think I would form a band with you?”

“My charming good looks?”

Sayaka bristled dangerously, her hand subtly gesturing toward Pikachu, probably encouraging him to zap Leon with a Thunderbolt. Makoto grimaced once he noticed, caught between calming Sayaka down and warning Leon of his inevitable electrocution.

“Don’t bother,” Leon suddenly spoke up. “Axel’s toxins numb me to most electric shocks. S’kinda nice not to feel blunt trauma either.”

Sayaka deflated once she realized she wouldn’t be able to scare him off given his relaxed demeanor not only in the face of a potential Thunderbolt but also her obvious disapproval. Now unsure of how to proceed, she turned to Makoto and Ryota, silently asking their opinion.

“Personally, I don’t care,” Ryota responded bluntly, looking to Makoto.

Just like when Kyoko was asking for permission to briefly accompany them, Makoto’s friends were leaving the decision up to him. And, once again, he fretted under the pressure of responsibility. Leon had frightened him pretty badly when his mood shifted abruptly, but the boy seemed so calm and friendly right now. Then… Makoto recalled Kyoko snapping at him in the Ferris wheel. Who was to say this wouldn’t turn out the same way?

In addition to that, Sayaka was clearly displeased with Leon’s company. She had been hesitant to let Kyoko come with as well, although that was because of her bad feeling concerning Kyoko’s behavior. Wait a minute…

Makoto hooked one arm over Sayaka’s shoulders and led her a short distance away to talk privately. “You’re intuitive— what’s your opinion about Leon?”

Sayaka let out a long groan and crossed her arms. “As much as I’m irritated by him, and furious about that time he almost took a swing at you, I feel like… I don’t know.”

She looked around the room as she collected her thoughts, glancing back at Leon and Ryota, neither of whom were attempting to strike up a conversation amongst themselves. “I feel like he’s lost, like he doesn’t know what he wants in life.”

“Like me?” Makoto suggested.

Sayaka almost rebuked him for daring to compare himself to Leon but stopped before she could when she realized Makoto was right. “Yeah, I feel like he’s trying to find his own path. Remember, he said he came here to tryout for the Unova Baseball League?”

“But he didn’t,” Makoto nodded in agreement. “So, he doesn’t want to play baseball and is looking for something else. He wants to try music.”

“’No hard work!’” Sayaka scoffed contemptuously. “He has no idea how hard it is to break into the idol industry! What, does he think he’ll walk into a talent agent’s office and be signed up right away? No! You need references! Experience! Talent and practice! It’s grueling sometimes!”

“Then why do you want to do it?”

“Because I love it.”

“Maybe Leon will love it too, but he needs to try it to find out. If you’re mad about his attitude towards your passion, maybe you should be the one to set him straight.”

Sayaka looked down at her feet, her harsh expression gradually softening as Makoto’s words sunk in. “Alright but forgive me if I lose my temper on him.”

Before they could return to their friends, Ruruka suddenly approached them, her stride indicating she was on a mission. She wordlessly handed Makoto a business card, standing before the duo until he turned it over to reveal she had written the words _“Tomorrow, 10 AM”_ on the back of the card.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” she said firmly before walking away.

*

“Ya ready for this, Champ?” Koichi jested. “Get your head on straight or Ruruka will rip it right off.”

“What’s this guy’s deal again?” Leon asked, jabbing a thumb in Koichi’s direction.

“I’m just some random drunk who started following them around after they fed me,” Koichi replied dismissively. “I’m like a stray Purrloin.”

Makoto tried to ignore all other distractions as he mentally prepared himself for the tough challenge ahead. When the group had finished getting ready that morning, Sayaka had escorted them to the picnic area outside Nimbasa Park. She was encouraging Makoto to keep calm and stay relaxed. Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga, and Koichi’s Flygon were arranged in front of Makoto. Observing the juxtaposition of his actual Pokémon to Flygon, Makoto was once again struck with the fear of somehow breaking an unwritten rule.

“It’s almost time,” Ryota alerted the rest. “We should head over there.”

“Want some toxin?” Leon offered, gesturing to Axel, who was riding on his shoulders like a little kid. “It’ll calm you down. All you have to do is let him touch your bare skin; be careful though, it’ll zap ya the first couple’a times.”

“I’d rather not numb myself,” Makoto gently rebuffed the offer, returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

Ruruka must have announced she was challenging the Trainer who had confronted her last night at the theater, because they were greeted with a roaring and over-excited crowd as they approached. Reporters were thrusting microphones in Makoto’s face, their voices meshing into one giant background noise as they tried to ask him questions. Leon immediately proved his worth by forcing them back, tapping a couple of them so the static electricity he was numb to gave them a nasty shock.

They weren’t even safe inside the Gym, which looked to be filled to capacity. Thankfully, one of the workers fought their way through the crowd and nearly dragged the group into an elevator, eyeing Koichi suspiciously before Makoto confirmed the raggedy man was with them.

“Your friends will be allowed to sit front row,” the worker explained as the elevator took them to the underground battleroom. “You will be escorted to where you must stand while Ruruka introduces you. When she tells you, walk down the catwalk to the stage. The battle with begin then.”

Makoto nodded to show he understood, trying to take deep, even breaths. He could already tell this was going to be much different from his previous challenges. That feeling was confirmed when the elevator doors slid open and he was greeted with deafening cheers. The battleroom was designed like a dome with the stage at one end and the catwalk cutting through the middle. Every other space was taken up by seats like this was a concert hall, and every seat was occupied by a person.

“It’s like Galar,” Leon whispered to himself, the sound lost under the uproar of the crowd.

“Nimbasa is a city of entertainment,” the worker explained as he showed Makoto’s friends to a reserved row of seats and led him to the end of the catwalk. “You’ll find the people here are much more enthusiastic about the Gym Challenge than in other cities of Unova.”

Makoto squeezed his hands into fists and relaxed them, grimacing at how sweaty and clammy his palms felt. His head was already starting to ache from the screams and hollers. The stage across the room looked like it was miles away, but somehow, he could see every detail in Ruruka’s face as she stepped into the center of the stage, her voice echoing around the room via a microphone wrapped around her ear.

“Welcome to Nimbasa Gym, where the neon lights buzz with excitement as much as my Pokémon buzz with electricity. I’d like to introduce Makoto Naegi, who I will take great pleasure in… battling.”

Her voice dripped with arrogance and, at the sound, Makoto felt a shudder run through his spine. He set his shoulders back and looked directly at her down the catwalk. Despite how nervous he still felt, he also knew he couldn’t let that nervousness win.

“Take a stroll and meet your fate,” Ruruka ordered.

His fists now firmly clenched, Makoto walked down the catwalk with a stiff-legged stride. Ruruka handed the microphone off to one of the workers and waited for her challenger to arrive at the end of the walk. 

“I must abide by the rules of the league,” she said once Makoto reached her, “but also know I refuse to hold back with what power I’m allowed to have.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” he replied.

“Please take your position,” she gestured to one end of the stage, placing herself at the opposite end. “I will be using three Pokémon for this battle, and you?”

“I have four.”

“Very well.”

Her first Pokémon was her signature: Emolga. Unlike Makoto’s Emolga, this one had an air of superiority. He almost wanted to release his Emolga and see Ruruka’s reaction but knew that wasn’t the right decision. Based on the techniques Koichi showed him, Makoto couldn’t rely on the art of distraction this battle. He needed to overwhelm Ruruka with raw power, which he would accomplish with Flygon, who was his choice to release onto the battlefield.

“That is not your Flygon, where did you get it?!” Ruruka said in an accusatory tone.

“Maybe I’m just ‘really damn lucky,’” he spat.

Realizing Electric-type attacks weren’t going to work, Emolga went in close using Acrobatics. Flygon whipped its head around and snapped at the little flying Pokémon using Crunch, but Emolga was too quick and delivered its attack. Flygon quickly shook off the strike and knocked Emolga away with a lash of his tail. 

Angered by the humiliation of being rocketed across the stage, Emolga rushed back in with a Quick Attack, which Flygon deflected by raking the air with Dragon Claw. Emolga used Double Team to try and confuse Flygon, surrounding him with copies of itself.

“Sand Attack!” Makoto ordered, falling back on the advice Koichi had given him for the Nacrene Gym challenge. Sand billowed into a thick cloud, hiding Flygon and Emolga in the haze. 

“Laser Focus.” Inside the sand cloud, Flygon shifted his internal energy to make his next strike a critical hit. He knew it was going to be the one that ended this round. “Rock Slide!” 

Boulders were summoned and rained onto the stage, waving away the sand cloud and revealing the aftermath. Ruruka looked furious at the sight of her unconscious Emolga. She wanted to call out Makoto for this clearly-overpowered Pokémon, but there were no rules against it. She had to limit her power based on how many Badges the challenger had collected. Makoto had three Badges, it didn’t matter how powerful his Pokémon were— but she was still pissed about this Flygon that obviously wasn’t his.

“Emolga is unable to battle,” Ruruka announced through gritted teeth. “Round one goes to Makoto and Flygon.”

There was an audible gasp throughout the underground stadium, the cheers of the crowd devolving into shocked mutters and murmurs. Makoto tried his best to ignore them but did pick up a few snippets of people speaking in accusatory tones about his overpowered Pokémon. He looked to his friends for support and received smiles and thumbs-ups.

Ruruka began the next round with her Zebstrika, the Pokémon Makoto had watched take out that Boldore. This opponent wouldn’t have the weakness to Rock-type attacks, but now Flygon could use Ground-type attacks, which would end the battle just as fast.

Zebstrika made the first move with a Stomp attack on Flygon’s head, causing the latter to flinch from the strike. With Flygon momentarily stunned, Zebstrika unleashed a Thrash attack. Makoto wasn’t familiar with the move but Ryota was.

“What is she thinking?” they wondered aloud. Only Sayaka, Koichi, and Leon were able to hear them over the noises of the crowd. “Thrash is a powerful physical attack that will do a lot of damage, but the Pokémon puts their all into it, leaving them dizzy and fatigued.”

“She can’t use Electric-type attacks against Flygon,” Sayaka pointed out. “She’s probably doing all she can to take him out.”

Flygon took the brunt of the attack and managed to stay standing. Zebstrika was reduced to a stumbling mess, completely at Flygon’s mercy… of which he offered none. On Makoto’s command, Earth Power ended the second round. Ruruka looked about ready to explode and Makoto wouldn’t have been surprised if she attempted to slap him. When all the rage suddenly vanished from her face and was replaced by a smirk, an icy hand gripped his heart and he was positive all the color drained from his face.

Ruruka’s third and final Pokémon was an Eelektross, a creature Makoto balked at due to its bizarre appearance. It floated a few inches above the floor, moving fluidly as if it were swimming. Makoto quirked a brow and bent lower to see what was keeping Eelektross above the floor, spying minute flashes of light.

_Static electricity?_

It was a curious thought, but he didn’t want to dwell on it lest he become distracted. His mind was already racing with possible answers for Ruruka’s sudden change in expression. She had something planned for this round and he needed to be on high alert.

_Let’s end this quickly._ Makoto took in a deep breath and clenched his fists. “Earth Power!”

The ground erupted with flashes of burning magma, but Eelektross stayed floating above it, shaking off any potential damage. Makoto gaped in shock, looking back at his friends for some sort of answer. How could an Electric-type withstand a Ground-type attack without taking any damage?

“You seem confused,” Ruruka remarked. “Are you familiar with abilities? Eelektross has the ability Levitate, which gives it an immunity to Ground-type attacks.”

“What!?” Makoto yelped. Electric-types only had one weakness and this Pokémon had an immunity to it? The best he could do was neutral damage.

“Crush Claw!” Ruruka ordered, taking advantage of Makoto’s stupor. Eelektross’s talons shimmered with energy; it grabbed one of Flygon’s wings near where it joined his body and clenched tightly.

Flygon shrieked in pain and unleashed an Uproar, forcing Eelektross to let go or be subjected to multiple shockwaves of sound. Makoto slapped himself in the face to try and refocus his thoughts. He had seen people do it on television and hoped it would work— which it kind of did but also left his cheeks stinging. He directed Flygon to use Dragonbreath and nearly whooped when it hit directly. Eelektross retaliated with Acid, drenching Flygon with oily toxicities.

The battle deteriorated into complete and utter chaos with Eelektross and Flygon exchanging blows and reprisals. Both Ruruka and Makoto became too lost in the anarchy to follow what was happening, even exchanging a shared glance of concern as their Pokémon continued to wreak havoc with barely any direction. It was a blow between Eelektross’s Flash Cannon and Flygon’s Dragon Pulse that covered the stage in a blinding flash and forced everyone in attendance to shield their eyes. The eerie silence that followed the explosion was disconcerting, but Makoto couldn’t tell what happened until the bright spots in his vision cleared.

His blood ran cold when he saw Flygon’s unconscious body on the ground and Eelektross still standing, although trembling from the effort. Makoto swallowed a whimper in his throat— not only had he lost his powerhouse for this fight, but he let Koichi’s Pokémon get hurt! He fearfully looked to Koichi, worried he would see nothing but an expression of hatred. However, while Koichi was frowning, he didn’t seem angry or even disappointed, more like worried. 

“Flygon is unable to battle,” Ruruka announced, a pleased smile on her face.

“Don’t be arrogant about this!” Makoto snapped at her. Ruruka waved him off dismissively, the satisfied smirk still on her face. The cheers of the crowd became deafening as they celebrated their Gym Leader’s victory for this round.

“Oh, for shit’s sake,” Leon growled, “you’re celebrating his defeat, you jackasses.”

Sayaka, Ryota, and Koichi were the only ones who could have possibly heard him. The lattermost didn’t give an indication that he did, while the former two clearly had. Sayaka glanced fearfully at the boy, who was partially hunched over and pulling at some of the threads in the holes of his pants, then scooted closer toward Ryota, who accepted her close contact without complaint or discomfort.

_Okay, let’s regroup,_ Makoto thought to himself. _I lost Flygon, but Eelektross is nearly defeated and I have three Pokémon left. I just need to land a couple hits._

With few other options, he released Panpour onto the stage. Despite Emolga being Ruruka’s signature Pokémon, it was clear her Eelektross was very powerful and he was right to be apprehensive about how the rest of this fight was going to go. His unease proved right when Eelektross took Panpour out with a well-aimed Zap Cannon after Panpour was only able to use Fury Swipes once. Pidgeotto fared a bit better and dealt more damage with several Quick Attacks, but Eelektross refused to go down.

_Okay… don’t panic… I can do this, I can do this, I can do this… I…_

Makoto looked to his friends once more, desperate for some reassurance. Sayaka and Ryota put on brave faces, but he could tell they were worried about him. Koichi looked strangely stoic, which made Makoto even more nervous since his neutral expression was usually a relaxed smile. Whatever mettle he had left was fading fast; he had to come up with something. All he had left was Emolga, with whom he had battled with the least. Emolga didn’t have a lot of power so he would need to fall back to the art of distraction. If he could land one good hit…

“It’s your choice!”

Leon had jumped to his feet and cupped his hands around his mouth to be heard over the noise of the crowd. Sayaka and Ryota were both staring at him in complete befuddlement, unsure of what he was saying or trying to accomplish.

“No one’s gonna make it for you! It’s your decision! You need to be in charge of your choices!”

_That’s… strange but comforting. Okay…_

Makoto threw Emolga’s Pokéball out, the little Pokémon nearly dancing with excitement. Emolga would fare better since he was part Electric-type, as long as Eelektross didn’t know an Ice- or Rock-type attack. Makoto took a few moments to collect himself, knowing his next move could very well determine whether he won this battle or not, considering it might be his only chance to attack. He needed to strike hard and fast, do as much damage in the hopes of taking Eelektross out before it could retaliate—

_It’s my choice…_ he realized. Attacking with nothing but full force power had yielded results but also left him at a roadblock when he lost his powerhouse. This entire battle had consisted of overwhelming his opponent with raw power of his strongest (borrowed) Pokémon, rather than balancing the battle with his other Pokémon. That wasn’t the battling style he was used to.

_It’s my choice… and I choose to use what’s familiar. Okay, let’s take stock._ Emolga had flight on his side, which opened up the entirety of the battleroom. High above were the windows of the viewing area he had watched Ruruka fight that one challenger with the Boldore. He best stay away from anything that could shatter and harm the crowd below.

Eelektross began the final round with a Crunch attack, launching itself at Emolga, who, on Makoto’s command, dodged using Acrobatics and hit Eelektross on his way out of danger. Now in flight, Emolga circled his opponent from above, using Double Team to create copies. Eelektross unleashed a wild and chaotic Discharge to dispose of the copies, but a timely Light Screen prevented the real Emolga from taking too much damage. The sparks of the Discharge continued to crackle and sizzle across the stage, providing a decent amount of cover for Emolga to rush in and strike with a Quick Attack.

Enraged, Eelektross used Ion Deluge to flood the room with electric energy. Emolga unwillingly absorbed the energy, turning his basic Normal-type attacks into Electric ones. Makoto grit his teeth but remained calm. He had Emolga use Shock Wave to cover the stage in an upsurge of lightning, dealing minimal damage to Eelektross in the process. Emolga rose higher until he was almost level with the windows above. Despite being an Electric-type, Eelektross was still momentarily frozen from the electricity coursing through its body, leaving it open for Emolga’s attack. The little flying squirrel dove, picking up speed so fast he left airstreams as he fell.

Most of Emolga’s moveset consisted of Electric-, Flying-, and Normal-type attacks. The former two would do little against Eelektross and the latter had been transformed by Ion Deluge, but he had one more attack that was a different element: Pursuit. Pooling what little Dark-type energy he had, Emolga fell faster and faster and struck his opponent directly on the head, throwing the two in opposite directions. Emolga skillfully fell to his feet and slid across the stage, but Eelektross appeared to seize up, its body going rigid and upright, before falling back.

The following silence was unnerving; one could only hear the rush of blood in their ears and pulsing of their own heart. Makoto was nearly gasping for air despite barely having moved his own body from the spot he had taken when the challenge began. He stared intently at Eelektross, waiting for the lithe body to start moving again, but it didn’t.

“Eelektross is unable to battle. Challenger Makoto has won his Bolt Badge,” Ruruka declared, albeit with extreme reluctance.

It was clear the crowd hadn’t expected him to win after Flygon had been defeated if the drawn-out silence was anything to go by. To the surprise of many (well, mostly Sayaka and Ryota), it was Leon who began to cheer, standing and shouting congratulations. His voice broke the silence and the crowd erupted with similar ovations. Ruruka almost looked betrayed by the cheers but managed to keep a professional demeanor. After they returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs, she approached him and held out the Badge on the flat of her palm.

“Thank you,” Makoto remembered to express gratitude and politeness as he received the Badge. He barely had time to study it before his friends scrambled onto the catwalk and raced to the stage to join him.

“Not bad, kid,” Koichi slapped a hand across Makoto’s shoulders. “Your resourcefulness never ceases to amaze me. You sure put on one hell of a show.”

Makoto smiled weakly before retrieving Flygon’s Pokéball from his hip. “Thank you for lending him to me. I’m sorry for him being hurt in the battle.”

“That’s part of battling,” Koichi replied dismissively, taking the Pokéball back.

“Well, still, thank you but… I don’t think raw power is the best strategy for me.”

Ruruka looked as if she was barely concealing her anger, especially after learning Flygon had, indeed, been a borrowed Pokémon, but there was still nothing she could do about it. Sayaka noticed her simmering irritation and coaxed the others they should be leaving, subtly guiding them away using her own body. However, Ryota broke away and directly approached Ruruka before Sayaka could grab them by the arm.

“Your candy is delicious,” they said with complete sincerity. “I’ve never tasted anything that comes close.”

Whatever Ruruka had expected Ryota to say, it wasn’t that. She looked genuinely shocked by the praise and appeared to struggle to collect her thoughts. “I… I’m sorry for insulting you. This may seem backhanded, but you obviously know a thing or two about good food, so I will take your compliment to heart.”

Ryota nodded and turned away, prepared to rejoin their friends and leave the Gym, but Ruruka speaking up stopped the group in their tracks. “Your next challenge will be Driftveil. That Gym specializes in Ground-types.”

“Thanks,” said Makoto.

“And as for you,” Ruruka turned her attention to Sayaka, “I was impressed by your performance. You’ll always have a place in Unovan Pokémon Musicals.”

*

It had been hard to part with the teens, but Koichi knew his place was elsewhere. Jin would return soon from his journey east, following a tip that suggested darker things were taking place. Koichi had remained behind in Nimbasa after news had reached them the Liberators sighted in Castelia were moving north.

From the Gate leading to Route 16, Jin Kirigiri emerged and marched directly to Koichi. It was difficult to tell, by Koichi knew the subtly of Jin’s expressions by this point: he was concerned. Koichi welcomed him warmly, ignoring the cold shoulder and stiff greeting.

“What did you find?” Koichi asked.

“Eastern Unova is experiencing severe out-of-season weather. Black City and White Forest are nearly engulfed in ice. The Rangers said the Pokémon populations have been driven out, most of them fleeing south.”

“Ice!? They are at the foot of Reversal Mountain, but… _ice?_”

“We’re approaching summer, but the ice is expanding. It’s not natural; whatever’s doing this, it’s powerful and I fear the entire region may become covered in glaciers.”

“Do you have any idea what could be doing it?”

“Unfortunately, no. What news do you have for me?”

“The only Liberator I saw was this strange young man. I think he was either in disguise or chose to wear his uniform in a different fashion. He wasn’t preaching though, just wandering around and observing everyone. I did run into Makoto again; he’s doing well.”

“I don’t care about the kid, alright!?” Jin snapped. “Did that imposter have anything to say?”

“In the brief periods we were able to chat with just the two of us, he offered some insight in how the Liberators function, as well as details of their base. He described it as a series of tunnels, retrofitted to be habitable.”

“Tunnels, huh? Did he say where?”

“He couldn’t tell me. When he left the Liberators, they made sure he wouldn’t be able to find his way back. He claims they blindfolded him and sailed him south on the eastern river, dropping him in Castelia City in the middle of the night.”

“Well, the eastern river suggests their base is somewhere along its path then. That helps narrow it down to Eastern or East-central Unova.”

“But if Kyoko’s out and about then knowing the base’s location won’t help us pinpoint where she is.”

“No, but it does give us an option of where to wait. All we have to do is find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pure Electric-type with an ability that gives it an immunity to its only weakness SHOULD BE ILLEGAL YOU ASSHOLES! 
> 
> I like to think, if no rocks are available, a powerful Pokémon can summon them, which would make sense when you fight inside regular buildings.


	20. Cold Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends cross paths with the Liberators under more… heroic circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 20: Cold Warrior

Driftveil Drawbridge had none of the glory or splendor of Skyarrow Bridge, but still retained a certain grandeur. Granted, it was difficult to compare any bridge to Skyarrow since that bridge was so iconic to the Unova Region. Still, it was a well-maintained bridge if the rich crimson cables and girders, untouched by rust and oxidation, were anything to go by.

Makoto leaned against the railing and looked to the west river below. The scent of saltwater wasn’t as strong here as it was in Castelia, but it was nice to be around water in general, especially after spending weeks roaming the desert. Panpour seemed happy too, even if he wasn’t actually in the water. Pidgeotto and Emolga were stretching their wings (er… sails?) and were swooping overhead of their human companions. The rest of the group’s Pokémon were walking beside their Trainers, accept Axel, who rode on Leon’s shoulders.

“Can he walk?” Sayaka asked, gesturing to the Toxel.

“Yeah, he’s just not very fast… or balanced,” Leon responded. “He mostly crawls. So, what’s our next destination?”

“Driftveil City,” Ryota answered. “A major port city for trading and transporting goods. There’s also a bustling mining operation in the northern part of the city.”

“S’at why the Gym’s a Ground one?”

“It’s… likely.”

The drawbridge touched down on a small island. Another, smaller bridge connected this small island to the mainland. Any cars driving across the drawbridge continued onward over this smaller bridge to reach Driftveil, but anyone walking on foot was greeted with what looked to be a park of some sort. There were some people and Pokémon relaxing here, the water splashing against the short cliff providing a better background noise than the cars. The group decided to step into this park area, approaching the cliff’s edge.

“Look at that!” Makoto pointed to the lighthouse in the bay. “It looks kind of old, do you think they still use it?”

“Wouldn’t modern technology render it obsolete?” said Sayaka. “I mean, doesn’t sonar find rocks and other things the ship could hit?” She looked to Ryota for answers, since they usually had the answers, but they shrugged in response.

“It’s like Hulbury,” Leon commented. “There’s an old lighthouse there too.”

“What’s Hulbury?” Makoto asked, genuinely curious. He had never heard of such a place and assumed it wasn’t located in Unova. Leon also wasn’t from Unova, so it made sense he was speaking of a location from a different region.

Leon abruptly lost his content smile and grit his teeth. Makoto instinctually started backing away, worried he had triggered Leon’s temper and was about to dodge a fist again, but the taller boy managed to keep control of his emotions and answered in a stiff tone, “It’s a seaside city in Galar.”

Makoto wanted to ask more, having never been to Galar and only seen some of the stadiums in broadcasts of the Galarian Gym Challenge, but it was obvious discussion of Leon’s home region was a sensitive one. Unfortunately, that only made him more curious about what Leon was running from and why he was so angry about discussing it. Hopefully, he would open up in time.

Sayaka decided to take the lead in crossing the second bridge. This bridge was too close to the water to allow ships to sail underneath, so the delivery port was restricted to the south side of the bridge. They were at the perfect height to see entirety of the port, as well as hints of the bigger harbor beyond, known simply as the storage port, but hosted several warehouses converted into giant coolers for the purpose of keeping certain freight containers cold. The warehouses were nicknamed “Cold Storage.”

Upon officially stepping into Driftveil, Makoto was pleasantly surprised to find he was reminded of Nuvema. None of the buildings here were taller than three stories and there was plenty of spacing, giving the city a more spread-out design than the intimidating crowding of skyscrapers in Castelia. 

“Marketplace!” Sayaka broke away from the group and excitedly pointed out a sign directing people toward the Driftveil bazaar. “Who’s up for some exotic food?”

Being a harbor city with a bustling port, the marketplace in Driftveil stocked countless various foods and items from other regions and countries across the world. No doubt, Sayaka and Leon would be able to find goods from Sinnoh and Galar, though Leon probably wouldn’t care as much as Sayaka would; she would be eager to share a piece of her homeland with her friends. Makoto side-eyed Ryota, noticing that, despite their attempts to appear calm, they were clearly excited at the prospect of food. He was glad they were more willing to try new things rather than restricting their diet to fast food.

In comparison to the marketplace of Striaton, which was more like a local farmer’s market, this one was massive and more organized. Most of the stalls were located inside a pavilion, but there were so many they spilled out into rows surrounding the pavilion. The ones outside were actively cooking food rather than selling ingredients or other items, the smoke from grills and stoves dispersing into the open air. Ryota didn’t appear to notice the large crowds of patrons shopping among the stalls and disappeared into the mob, leaving Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon behind.

“You know what I’ve noticed?” Sayaka spoke up as she walked with the two remaining members of the group among the stalls, “Ryota hasn’t had an appointment for a while.”

“Hey, you’re right!” Makoto realized.

“Appointment?” Leon questioned.

“Ryota used to split off to keep appointments he had and then rejoin us later,” Makoto explained, “but he hasn’t ever since we left Castelia weeks ago.”

“That doesn’t strike you as suspicious?”

“It’s none of our business,” Sayaka quickly interjected. “He probably wrapped up whatever business he had in southern Unova and is now free to keep traveling with us. Nothing more.”

Leon scoffed and then muttered something about wanting to get something from the grill. He plucked Axel from his shoulders and deposited the Toxel on Sayaka’s instead. She instantly froze up, her fingers twitching rhythmically and softly grunting under her breath.

“Are you okay!?” Makoto fretted.

“Yeah, it’s the toxin,” she responded, finally taking back control of her arms and gesturing to where Axel’s stubby legs were gripping the bare skin of her neck.

“Does it hurt?”

“Probably not as much as it would for someone not used to being shocked; although, this is a different method of getting shocked. Leon said the poisons in Axel’s body are broken down into electricity, while Pikachu stores a purer form of electricity in his cheek sacs.”

“Wow, if it affects you that much, I’m amazed Leon acts so casual about it. Axel rides on his shoulders all the time; that’s pretty much nonstop skin contact!”

The two stood by waiting for Leon to return, which he did with a kebab skewer covered in different kinds of meat and roasted vegetables. Makoto was immediately on his case about dumping Axel on Sayaka when she wasn’t used to the toxins’ effects, but Leon rebuffed his reprimands by stating Axel didn’t like being smothered by smoke, of which there was a copious amount by the grilling stall, while he and Fintan didn’t care. Not willing to let Leon brush off his indifference, Makoto continued carrying on until Leon picked Axel up with one hand and dumped him on Makoto’s shoulders.

It was amazing how quickly he was overwhelmed by the sensation. Where Axel’s skin touched Makoto’s felt as numb as if he had held an ice cube to it, although without the burning sensation. Then his muscles began to involuntarily shudder and contract, causing him to grunt in pain as Sayaka had. He desperately looked to Leon, silently begging him to remove the Toxel, but the other stood back and made no move to take his Pokémon back. After a few seconds, the jolts of electricity through his nervous system stopped and Makoto was astounded to find he was now experiencing a strange but comfortable numbness that almost made him feel as if he were floating.

“There it is,” Leon remarked, finally taking Axel back by resting his elbow on Makoto’s shoulder and allowing the Toxel to crawl over.

Once Axel was gone, Makoto felt sensation return to his neck and shoulders in rhythmic waves. “Do you feel like that all the time?”

“Pretty much, as long as we make skin contact. That’s why my collar flips up.” Leon demonstrated by pulling the collar of his hoodless jacket up to cover the back of his neck. Axel grabbed a firm hold of his Trainer’s hair to steady himself, sitting comfortably without touching his bare skin.

Makoto absentmindedly scratched at the back of his neck, wincing when he realized he had sensation there now. Given Leon moved around just fine when Axel touched him, he assumed one would eventually get used to the numb feeling. Did Leon carry Axel around all the time because he liked keeping his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, but Axel had a slow, stumbling gait, or did he do it so he could experience the toxin? Or did Leon put up with the toxin so he could carry Axel around? Whatever the answer, Makoto doubted Leon would be straight forward.

Exploring the entirety of the marketplace yielded several fascinating items. Sayaka nearly squealed with excitement when she found a cloth Gracidea flower, intended to be used as a hair decoration. She happily explained the legend of Shaymin, a Pokémon who caused a barren hillside to burst into a lush, colorful field of flowers. Gracidea flowers were closely associated with Shaymin since they only naturally grew in Floaroma Town, the town that was established on the legendary hill.

Although the food and ingredients were remarkable, Makoto wasn’t interested enough to keep wandering the rows. He and Leon ended up finding a strip of grass along a green belt not to far from the bazaar to relax with their Pokémon. Fintan the Raboot was kicking the husk of an Aspear berry around, occasionally hitting toward Panpour and Emolga, who smacked it back using their tails. Makoto and Leon sat beneath one of the trees of the green belt, Axel sitting in the grass between them and Pidgeotto perched overhead on a low branch.

“So,” Makoto spoke up, trying to make conversation with the newest member of his traveling entourage, “you want to break into the idol industry. What’s your talent, singing or playing?”

“Don’t know if I can sing, never tried,” Leon replied dismissively. “And I don’t play any instruments, but it don’t mean I can’t learn.”

“I… guess that’s true.” For someone who had enthusiastically thrown himself into a completely new hobby and potential career, Leon clearly hadn’t devoted any thought toward his next move. Now Makoto could see why Sayaka had been so offended by Leon’s comment about the idol industry not needing hard work to succeed in. 

“What do you wanna do?” Leon asked. “You’re on the Gym Challenge, you tryin’ to become Champion?”

Makoto froze up once Leon’s words sunk in. He had already had this conversation concerning whether he wanted to become a professional Trainer, but he had never thought about what lie beyond the Gym Challenge. If he successfully collected all eight Badges, he qualified for the Elite Four Challenge and, if he got through that, earned the chance to challenge the Unovan Champion. Honestly, he didn’t even know who it currently was since he never paid that much attention.

_Better not let Ryota know that; me not knowing all the Gym Leaders already has him scolding me._

“Well?” Leon urged him, perhaps a little to earnestly.

“I don’t know. I’m doing the Challenge to see if it’s a good fit for me, but challenging the Champion…?” League Champion was an important position: they were tasked with protecting the region and maintaining the peace. Makoto didn’t know if he could handle the stress and responsibility. “I don’t know if I’d ever be talented enough for that.”

Since Makoto was turned away from Leon as he had tried to collect his thoughts, he became a little concerned when the latter didn’t respond. He turned back almost fearfully, wondering if he had inadvertently triggered Leon’s temper again, but the boy wasn’t even paying attention to their conversation anymore. He was focused intently on a man who was trudging toward a stone walkway that led south of Driftveil to the storage port. 

“Something wrong?” Makoto asked.

“Don’t know yet,” Leon responded. “That guy was lookin’ ‘round real shifty-like.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t looking for someone? If we were trying to find Sayaka and Ryota in the bazaar, we could look suspicious too.”

“No shit, he’s looking for someone, but the question is if he wants them to know he’s looking.”

“I’m… not following.”

“Yes, you are, we’re following him.” Leon jumped to his feet, scooping Axel up in one arm and using the other to grasp at the shoulder of Makoto’s jacket, heaving him upward with a surprising amount of strength given his lanky physique.

Fintan stopped playing with the berry husk, which prompted Panpour and Emolga to turn their attention to the Trainers. Leon took the lead of the ragtag group of humans and Pokémon, although his “lead” was more like forcefully pulling Makoto toward the storage port while the shorter boy struggled to keep his footing.

The storage port was, in fact, a separate island from the rest of Driftveil, connected to the mainland by a similar bridge like the one connecting Driftveil to the leisure park island. However, unlike the conserved naturalness of the park island, the storage port was covered in pavement, freight containers, buildings, and various cranes and machinery. There were several workers milling about, busy in their work and only paying enough attention to Leon and Makoto to shout at them if they got too close to the active work zone. These areas were marked with bright yellow paint on the pavement, which made them easier to avoid.

Most of the workers were wearing hi-vis vests and hardhats, which made Leon and Makoto stand out as non-workers. One would hope the man they were following would stand out too, but he had been dressed in old jeans and a simple dark blue hoodie with no markings or symbols. A quick observation revealed several of the workers on the boats, separate from the ones who ran the port, were wearing outfits like this.

“Maybe he’s a boat worker?” Makoto pointed out the similarity. 

“Nah,” Leon disagreed. 

Makoto heaved a sigh and looked up at Pidgeotto, who was soaring on a sea breeze high above their heads like a she was a flare marking their location. He didn’t know what they were doing there, following a supposed “suspicious person” on nothing more than Leon’s hunch. He still didn’t know Leon that well and couldn’t tell if being alone with him was a wise decision or not. Well, maybe not alone; he did have his Pokémon after all.

Suddenly, Leon yanked Makoto against one of the warehouses they were walking beside. He held a finger to his lips to signal they needed to be quiet. Further in the direction they had been walking toward was the largest Cold Storage warehouse. There were several ships pulled into port and most of the workers were busy unloading the freight containers from them, meaning there was very little activity on this side of the island. 

The man they had been following was speaking with another individual dressed in average clothing but wearing a noticeably warm jacket. They both ducked inside the warehouse through a doorway; the giant shutters of the warehouse were down since none of the containers were being moved into or out of Cold Storage at the moment. 

“Wait a minute,” said Makoto, “if no one else is working in Cold Storage right now, what are they doing? They don’t have any of the forklifts or other machinery with them for lifting crates or pallets— unless they’re inside.”

“A giant refrigerator doesn’t seem like a good place to keep vehicles.”

“Well, what about a pallet jack?”

Leon didn’t vocally respond; rather, he grabbed Makoto by the forearm and started toward the Cold Storage warehouse. Makoto stiffened his legs and dug into the pavement, genuinely surprised when he mustered enough strength to pull his arm free. Leon must have been shocked too because he stumbled to a halt and looked back with a surprised expression.

“What are you doing?” he scolded Makoto. “Something’s about to go down and we have the means to stop it.”

“Why is it our responsibility? Let’s tell the police.”

“You think they’re gonna believe us?”

“There’ll at least be documentation.” Leon didn’t look satisfied with that solution, so Makoto quickly backpedaled. “Alright, look… we’ll investigate, but let me call Sayaka and Ryota here.”

“Fine.”

Makoto had Sayaka’s number in his Xtransceiver but still had no method of contacting Ryota short of sending Pidgeotto to find them, which he could do, but decided to rely on Sayaka finding them instead. His faith proved valid as the other two members of their group came running to the storage port, partially loaded down with whatever goods they had purchased at the marketplace. 

“What’s wrong!?” Sayaka immediately asked.

“We’ve been following some guy we think is up to no good,” Leon explained.

_We?_ Makoto pointedly gave Leon an exasperated look, which the other boy didn’t notice since he wasn’t facing Makoto, but Sayaka did.

“What makes you think that?” she questioned.

“He’s being shifty and has no business being down here.”

“Neither do we!” she argued back.

A loud clattering drew their attention to the warehouse. The group stopped speaking and listened closely, but the only sounds were the waves against the shore of the small island and the cranes and forklifts still unloading the ship moored at the port. Before anyone could speak up, Leon ran for the warehouse, leaving the other three behind.

“What is he doing?” Ryota wondered aloud.

“Maybe he trying to prove something?” Sayaka guessed.

“To who? Himself?” said Makoto.

“Maybe to you? You are the one he dragged with him.”

“Me!? Why would he care about proving anything to me!?”

“I don’t know… you’re the Trainer among us— with the Badges to prove it. Maybe he feels like he has to compare himself to you.”

“I wish he wouldn’t feel like that,” Makoto lamented. “I’m nothing special and he should focus on his own merits.”

Leon began to gesture them over, prompting the three to join him at the doorway of the warehouse. Even though the door and the shutters were shut, the cold was leaking out and chilling Makoto and his friends to their bones. Already they were dreading the possibility of going inside and Sayaka quickly voiced her displeasure, noting how none of this was their concern.

“Then stay outside,” Leon responded bluntly, ducking into the warehouse with his Pokémon.

“I wonder if it hurts to be that stupid,” said Ryota.

Makoto gaped in astonishment at Leon’s bullheadedness, turning to his other friends for some sort of comment about how this was crazy and stupid. Realizing if this was a potentially dangerous situation, they couldn’t leave Leon to his fate, so Makoto hastily instructed Pidgeotto to find help before entering the warehouse on his own.

The cold was nearly unbearable, its spindly fingers ripping through his clothes and stabbing his lungs with each breath. Makoto let a yelp of surprise and hastily zipped up his jacket, although it would do little to insulate him. There were noticeable layers of ice patches on the floor, some of them shattered into spiderweb-cracks from some heavy or blunt object hitting them and others an unspoiled sheet of reflective, frosty glass. There were several freight containers stacked around against the walls of the warehouse, forming an outer perimeter around the columns of pallets arranged in a maze closer to the center of the building. The lights overhead were purposefully dim to prevent the beams from being reflected off the ice and blinding everyone. 

At first, Makoto wasn’t aware of any others inside, mostly focused on the strange sight of a noticeably warm aura coming from where Fintan’s feet were contacting the ice. It wasn’t until someone shouted, the exclamation bouncing off the metal walls and icy floors so it echoed around Makoto, that he realized exactly what he and Leon had stumbled into. There were multiple people dressed in the same casual clothing of the man they had followed here. One of the pallet stacks had fallen over, probably the clattering sound Makoto and his friends had heard outside, and the thieves were in the process of picking out the items.

“Hey! Stop that!” Makoto yelled.

“Fuck off!” one of them shouted back. “Get lost before we bash your skulls in!”

“Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face!?” Leon barked. He was standing directly on one of the icy patches, his feet strategically placed to balance his weight and prevent him from sliding. 

One of the thieves flung their crowbar in his direction, only for the object to be stopped by Panpour using Scald to intercept it midflight and sending it flying, embedding it in the side of one of the freight containers. Sayaka and Ryota stepped into the warehouse, both trying to keep a stoic demeanor but noticeably shivering. 

Several Liepard, Sneasel, and Nickit came running out from the shadows of the pallets and containers. They would have descended upon the group of teens had Emolga and Pikachu not repeatedly sent bolts of electricity at them. One of the thieves clambered over a pallet stack, wielding their crowbar with the intention of striking Leon (most likely in the head). Fintan leapt off the ice, his feet having melted away the ice so he had firm ground to stand on, and kicked it out of the thief’s hands. 

Realizing a full-blown fight, which Makoto and his friends were willing to proceed with, would draw too much unwanted attention, the thieves grabbed as much as they could prepared to rush the group and force their way through the door. They likely would have succeeded, and Makoto was mentally and physically steeling himself, but then the thieves faltered and retreated toward the back wall, their expressions ones of unsurety.

“How dare you use Pokémon to commit such loathsome crimes!”

Kyoko stood with her arm held out in a crooked fashion, Makoto’s Pidgeotto perched on her forearm and looking pleased with herself. Several Liberators were filing into the warehouse behind Kyoko, clearly displeased by what they were seeing. Kyoko wordlessly handed Pidgeotto off to Makoto and, on her command, the Liberators spread out and began apprehending the thieves as they darted and scrambled around and over the containers and pallet stacks.

“I don’t understand these people,” Sayaka remarked, watching as two Liberators cornered a thief, dodging a hissing and spitting Liepard. “Don’t they notice the Pokémon are trying to protect their Trainers from a perceived threat? Morality about stealing aside, they’re loyal Pokémon.”

“They probably think the Pokémon have been brainwashed,” Ryota spat. 

Whatever plan the Liberators had, it quickly devolved into chaos. The slippery floor was only hindering their movements, which Makoto and his friends tried their best to stay out away from. Kyoko didn’t seem to mind the ungracefulness, even when she slipped and slid on the ice though managed to stay upright by keeping a hand against the freight containers, partially supported by Munna’s psychic powers.

Suddenly, one of the shutters flew open and an uncomfortable warmth that washed over the warehouse. The ice immediately began to sweat and drip, cracking and shattering completely when a several heavy footsteps tremored and shook the warehouse. A giant Camerupt lumbered inside, its mere presence being enough to intimidate the thieves into submission. Two figures were walking beside the Camerupt, one of whom Makoto instantly recognized as Ruruka. The other was a young man with blond hair, a serious expression on his face, and a crimson-red longcoat.

“What did I tell you freaks!?” the young man yelled. At first, Makoto thought he was scolding the thieves, possibly hinting he had run into them before. He was befuddled when the young man directly approached Kyoko. “I told you to stay out of my city!”

“Hey!” Sayaka rushed to stand between Kyoko and her aggressor, Pikachu and Minccino bristling with anger. “I’m not exactly a big fan of these guys either, but they just prevented these robbers from stealing all these items from Cold Storage! Why not show some gratitude?”

The young man narrowed his eyes at her, trying to intimidate Sayaka into backing down and finding she was returning his glare with just as much intensity. He scoffed and turned back to begin rebuking Kyoko, who was taking the insults with quiet dignity, but was interrupted by Ruruka grabbing his arm.

“These are the Trainers I told you about,” she whispered into his ear. “They’re going to piss you off to no end, but they’re good people.”

“Fine,” he heaved a sigh.

“Excuse me, sir?” Makoto tentatively tested where he would step as he made his way over to join Sayaka, fearing there was black ice that hadn’t been melted by Camerupt. “The Liberators are allies of ours, they were only helping us because we were in danger. They’ll leave without a fight.”

“I’d rather you didn’t speak for us,” said one of the Liberators, the flamboyant man Makoto recognized as the one who had confronted him and Kyoko at Nimbasa Park: Suisei. “But you are correct. We were leaving when Pidgeotto alerted us that our aid was needed.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the young man signaled to several police officers and harbor workers approaching the warehouse. The officers and workers quickly apprehended the thieves with much more grace and composure than the Liberators.

Leon and Ryota rejoined Makoto and Sayaka, watching as the thieves were escorted away and the Liberators regrouped on their own, eyeing the police officers with apprehension. They had broken no laws but were understandably uncomfortable being so close to the individuals that could imprison them. 

“Well,” Leon remarked, “that takes care of that.”

“Why was this so important to you?” Ryota asked.

“Maybe not important… I used to steal stuff when I was younger, so I knew the signs. Oh, if you ever need anything you can’t afford—”

“We have the funds!” Sayaka quickly cut in. “No shoplifting!”

“Whatever,” he shrugged indifferently. “Maybe I was trying to prove something— I could hear you guys by the way— but it wasn’t to you. Maybe… I was trying to convince myself I could do better.”

Ryota stared blankly at him before also shrugging. “I’ve heard of worse motivations.”

“Next time,” said Makoto, “please don’t drag me into it.”

Any further conversation was halted by Ruruka and the solemn-faced Trainer approaching the group. Ruruka was hanging off his arm and rubbing her cheek against his bicep— not that he was really paying any attention to her.

“I’m Sonosuke Izayoi,” he introduced himself. “I’m Driftveil’s Gym Leader; Ruruka told me you would be coming. And you!” He turned back to the Liberators. “Get the hell out of my city before I toss you in a freight! I’m giving you the option to leave peacefully, so fucking take it!”

“We’re leaving,” Kyoko assured him, “but your threats mean little to us when a friend needed our help.”

Sonosuke glowered at her, watching intensely as she collected her group of Liberators and led them away. He cast a side-eyed glare at Makoto, most likely looking upon him disapprovingly for associating with the Liberators, who had not earned themselves anyone’s favor in Driftveil. Once the Liberators had left, a couple officers following at a distance to make sure they exited the city completely, Sonosuke began to speak.

“They’ve been camping out in the wilds of Route Six, harassing travelers with their preaching. I can only keep them out of Driftveil; Route Six is beyond my jurisdiction and the Rangers will only step in if they commit crimes against the environment, which they aren’t. It’s infuriating— I wouldn’t associate with those freaks if I were you.”

“They’re not bad people, just misguided,” Makoto insisted.

“Then you’re stupider than you look. Nothing good will come from what they’re doing; either they’ll piss off the wrong person with less self-control, or they’ll realize the holes in their argument and suffer the emotional breakdown.”

Makoto frowned and looked as if he wanted to protest, despite him agreeing with some of Sonosuke’s argument. Sayaka threw her arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Did you notice they were staring at Ryota?”

“They were?” he whispered back. He hadn’t noticed but Sayaka went on to explain the Liberators had been quietly discussing amongst themselves and nodding toward Ryota, and Kyoko had silenced the murmurs with a sharp glare. Sayaka had glanced at Ryota but they were turned away from the Liberators, preferring to pay more interest towards the police officers.

_Why would they be focused on Ryota? Did Kyoko tell them about Ryota since he wasn’t around when we crossed paths in Castelia? Now that I think about it… for someone so focused on the Liberators, Ryota doesn’t interact with them all that much— definitely not as much as I have these past weeks. Other than Kyoko, weren’t the only Liberators he confronted Eigo and that meathead bodyguard? And those thieves who stole the dragon skull._

“All of this seemed very random,” Ryota commented, distracting Makoto from his thoughts. “There was more human traffic in the harbor unloading the boats, and yet these people tried to steal so much product with the increased risk of discovery.”

“It was because of the increased traffic they tried to rob the Cold Storage,” Sonosuke revealed. “These ships were meant to go up the east river, but they were forced to be redirected here so their cargo could be unloaded; otherwise, they just would’ve been sitting in Castelia Bay. Driftveil had the room, so they came here.”

“Why were they redirected?” Sayaka asked.

“East Unova is experiencing some unnatural weather patterns. Apparently, there’re some severe ice storms coming down from the north. The boats couldn’t get through the ice and had to turn back. Those thieves were probably scoping the harbor for a long time and took their chance when all the workers had to report to help unload the ships.”

“Severe ice storms?” Ryota mumbled to themselves. 

“If you’re interested,” Sonosuke spoke, “the Rangers on Route Six could tell you more.”

“In due time, we have more important things to take care of first. Makoto, are prepared for another Gym battle so soon?”

_Good question._ Realizing he was being put on the spot, Makoto frantically and repeatedly switched his gaze between his friends and Sonosuke and Ruruka. _Ground-types… Electric’s only weakness but Flying is immune. Water is super-effective…_

“You ready for a challenge or not!?” Sonosuke snapped. “’Cause I have more important matters to attend to if you’re gonna drag your ass.”

“Fine!” Makoto shouted back, spooking even himself; he didn’t like being pressured. “Sonosuke Izayoi, I challenge you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Driftveil is obviously based on the Driftveil in Black/White rather than Black 2/White 2 since it has Cold Storage and none of the tall hotels, although this one does have a mine, which is only in the sequels. This may not apply right now, but it will as we go further into the story: this Unova is a mix of the Unova in the originals and the sequels. Certain aspects of both will be featured based on the story’s plot.


	21. From the Ground Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep below ground, Makoto tests his ingenuity when at a marked disadvantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 21: From the Ground Down

Driftveil Gym was located on a hilltop in the northern sector of the city. Due to the low rooftops of the other buildings, standing at the crest of the hill allowed one to look down and see the entirety of Driftveil, the port, and the storage harbor. There was a road on the hill that went directly to the Gym, but Makoto and his friends were being escorted up a set of stairs that coiled along the curvature of the hill.

To the northwest of the Gym building was a flurry of distant activity. Makoto leaned over the railing of the staircase to look down into the deep quarry carved into the stone. He could see the main entrance to the mine, workers, both human and Pokémon, manning the machines and carrying equipment. There were strange, pole-like structures sticking out of the ground which he knew were for helping deliver oxygen underground.

“Wow,” he marveled, “are there, like, gemstones and stuff down there?”

Sonosuke stopped midstep and glanced down at the mine. “It’s not a gem-rich mine— mostly metals and ores.”

“Sonosuke’s a blacksmith,” Ruruka announced cheerily, hugging his forearm and pressing so closely Makoto was amazed Sonosuke could walk without tripping over her. “His Camerupt powers the furnace he forges his iron work.”

“There’s a city in Sinnoh called Oreburgh built around a huge mine,” said Sayaka. “Its entire economy is based around the mine; at least, you have the port as a supplemental economic boost.”

“You have that backwards,” Sonosuke corrected. “Our main income is the port and the mine is supplemental. Historically speaking, the mine is a recent addition to the city. Now hurry up!”

“He’s very eager to get this over with,” Makoto muttered.

“Maybe he has more important things to do,” Leon replied.

“One of the main tasks of the Gym Leader is adhering to the rules of the Gym Challenge, mainly: testing the skills of Trainers. Battling challengers is in the job description and he’s treating it like a burden.”

“So did Yasuke,” Ryota pointed out. 

“…I guess, but why become a Gym Leader if you don’t want to battle?”

On the surface, the Gym didn’t look like it could host battles. It was a smaller building than the four previous Gyms Makoto had challenged; however, in comparison to the general humbleness of the rest of Driftveil (barring the sturdy cement warehouses), the Gym was extravagant. It was colored brass and gold, several massive glass windows framed in a crosshatching of gold pylons. Makoto felt a surge of excitement, wondering what the inside of the building would be like.

Striaton Gym had been practically empty; Nacrene’s battlefield had been outside and surrounded by plants; Castelia’s was pretty much a greenhouse and simulated a forested battleground; Nimbasa was styled on a stage complete with a catwalk, intended to present the battle as a grand form of entertainment to be admired and enjoyed. He couldn’t imagine what this battleroom would be.

Which is why he was startled to see there was nothing inside but a reception desk and a large elevator lift.

“Wha…?” he gasped, twisting his entire body to look for some hidden doorway, like how he had entered Striaton Gym. Further confused by the lack of features on the walls, he turned to Ryota for some sort of answer, who could only raise a brow and shrug in mutual puzzlement.

“What are you waiting for?” Sonosuke called from the elevator. “Let’s go!”

“Oh!” Sayaka exclaimed, seeming to have figured it out. “It must be underground, like Nacrene’s! That would make sense since this is a Ground-type Gym.”

Only now did Makoto realize he hadn’t done any planning for this battle. Sonosuke had been so insistent on an immediate answer and Makoto had felt pressured, so he agreed without thinking about if he was ready for this battle. Of his three Pokémon, Panpour was the best choice to use since he had the type-advantage over Ground-type Pokémon. Pidgeotto and Emolga would both had a complete immunity against Ground-type attacks, but Ground-types also often knew Rock-type attacks as well, which would take the two out in an instant. However, the two had speed on their side to help alleviate the weakness.

Makoto and his friends gathered on the elevator, Leon briefly complaining about the lack of railings. Sonosuke quickly rebuked him into grumbled silence and hit the main switch, the platform beneath them shuddering then beginning to lower. It became quickly evident why there were no railings when the shaft they were descending was shaped exactly to the size and dimensions of the platform. Makoto looked up as they continued sinking into the hilltop, the artificial lights and the sunlight streaming through the glass windows only illuminating the mineshaft to a certain depth. The deeper they went, the darker it became.

_What I would give for Munna’s Flash,_ Makoto pondered, internally shuddering as it became dark enough he could only faintly make out the silhouettes of his friends except for the small amount of light emanating from the white lightning on Axel’s forehead. Pikachu and Emolga could completely illuminate the shaft if they electrified their fur, but the elevator arrived to its destination before Makoto could voice the suggestion.

Just before everything melded into pitch black, there was light again, banishing the darkness in an instant. The platform finally came to a stop on solid ground, allowing its passengers to disembark. Makoto gaped in amazement at their surroundings. The elevator had delivered them to an enormous room carved out of the stone, lit by huge floodlights to reveal a battlefield with white markers.

“This is… much different from Nimbasa,” Sayaka whispered, a little overwhelmed by the location. Despite trying to be quiet, her voice was amplified by the smooth stone walls and empty space.

“I was never a fan of this dreary place,” Ruruka agreed. “I would rather make Pokémon battles a spectacular show, but this does the job— minimally, but all the same.”

“If that elevator malfunctions, we’re fucked,” Leon remarked.

“We have a fail-safe,” Sonosuke replied in an exasperated voice, like he was tired of people making that observation. “You think I’d be stupid enough to have the battlefield be down here with no way of getting out? If you’re locked in a box with no exit, make your own!”

With that, he heaved a Pokéball nearly halfway across the underground room. From the flash of light, an immense shape materialized, its body long but jagged. The light faded and all that remained was a Steelix.

“Whoa!” Ryota gasped. “I’ve never seen a Pokémon that large.”

“You ever see a Wailord?” said Leon. “They’ve been banned in most Gym Challenges unless the battlefield can accommodate their massive size. It must really suck to have a Wailmer evolve mid-battle and nearly crush everyone— bad publicity.”

The Steelix cast a scrutinizing gaze over the group of people dwarfed beneath it. Makoto couldn’t help but compare its firm and stoic expression to that of its Trainer: Sonosuke. Ruruka had said Sonosuke was a blacksmith, so was Steelix crucial in working in that mine? Tunneling through solid rock to find veins of iron?

“Are we battling?” Sonosuke asked.

“Yes, we are,” Makoto confirmed.

Sonosuke made a noise somewhere between affirmation and disinterest and pulled out what looked to be a sat-phone from his pocket. Makoto raised a brow in confusion, wondering how the device could possibly have signal so far underground.

“Cease mining operations,” Sonosuke spoke into the phone, “I have a challenger.”

_So, that’s why he was so insistent to have my answer!_ Makoto realized. _The workers in the mine have to leave while he battles. This place must be too close to the tunnels._

“Our Richter scales kept at the mining site have only sensed minimal disturbances when I have battles here,” Sonosuke explained, “but better safe than sorry. When I have challengers, the workers must exit the tunnels for their safety.”

“Why not move the Gym or the mine?” Sayaka questioned.

“This battleroom was carved by the first Gym Leader of Driftveil, it is considered a historical site,” Sonosuke responded. “The mine was began at a safe distance, but rich veins of ore have brought us closer to the Gym than intended. As I said, the seismic activity sensed at the mine is negligible, and it is likely safe for the workers to continue to stay in the tunnels, but I prefer not to take that chance.”

Makoto nodded to show he understood, then began to make his way to one end of the battlefield, his friends following. Ruruka pulled a small box from her pocket and handfed Sonosuke one of her candies before flouncing off to the sidelines. The massive Steelix was returned to its Pokéball, hinting Sonosuke wasn’t going to use it as his first Pokémon, but Makoto knew it was going to be used at some point. 

“I am Sonosuke Izayoi, Ground-type Gym Leader of Driftveil,” Sonosuke announced. “I will be using three Pokémon for this battle.”

“I am Makoto Naegi, challenger for the Badge, and I will also be using three Pokémon,” Makoto replied.

“Very well.” Sonosuke threw a Pokéball onto the field, revealing his first choice was an Excadrill. 

_Evolved form of Drilbur,_ Makoto recited in his head. _Drilbur’s a pure Ground-type, I believe you are Ground/Steel— same as Steelix. You’re probably faster though, not as much bulk to move._

Duel Ground/Steel-typing would lessen the impact of Normal-type attacks due to the hardy nature of Steel-types. At best, Pidgeotto could do minimal damage but could reduce the opponent’s accuracy as much as she could. Emolga was in a similar situation since most of his attacks were Electric-type with some Normal- and Flying-type attacks, but he did have Pursuit, which would do neutral damage. Given his options, Makoto’s best choice was still Panpour, but he risked tiring his partner out.

_Alright,_ he looked down at the Pokéball gripped in his hand, _Sayaka, let’s show what the art of distraction can do._

Emolga emerged from the flash of light, taking a moment to marvel at the underground room before wising up and focusing on the imminent battle. Excadrill was rubbing the edges of its razor-sharp claws together like it was sharpening them. The mole Pokémon ended up making the first move, taking advantage of Emolga still being on the ground and approaching abruptly using Drill Run. Thankfully, Emolga did have speed on his side and was also spooked into flight by the spiked projectile barreling toward him. Excadrill managed to gather enough momentum to launch itself off the floor several feet but missed snagging Emolga. 

“Double Team!” Makoto ordered. 

The empty space above the battlefield was soon filled with copies of Emolga. With the real Emolga hidden among his copies, he began darting forward and retreating back into the copies, delivering multiple strikes of Pursuit. Enraged and frustrated, Excadrill used Dig to hide under the floor and escape the onslaught. Emolga hovered over the hole and, on Makoto’s command, sent multiple Electro Balls down the hole.

The electricity wouldn’t actually harm Excadrill since its Ground-typing gave it immunity, but the bright flashing light quickly became too much. Excadrill erupted a short distance from the hole it dug down, facing away from Emolga, who quickly climbed higher to stay out of his opponent’s range. Excadrill slammed one its massive clawed hands into the floor and pried up a large rock, hurling it toward Emolga. The squirrel Pokémon squeaked in surprise and dove to avoid the rock, which hit the ceiling hard enough to embed itself for a few seconds before falling to the floor. 

Realizing it wasn’t going to hit Emolga with only one projectile at a time, Excadrill unleashed a Rock Slide attack— Makoto’s worst fear. Poor Emolga swooped and dove to avoid the rain of boulders, managing to dodge most of them except one lucky rock that managed to nick one of his front paws, collapsing his sails and bringing him crashing to the floor. Excadrill took advantage of this and rushed in with another Drill Run attack. Emolga threw up a desperate Light Screen, which Excadrill broke through immediately and hit Emolga directly, sending the little Pokémon flying. 

_He’ll hit the ceiling or a wall if he doesn’t right himself, but there’s nothing for him to grab mid-air… unless—_

“Use Shock Wave!” Makoto ordered. The pulse of electricity was corporeal enough Emolga landed feet-first and launched himself into flight again. He aimed straight for Excadrill, coming in to deliver another Pursuit, but was stopped in his tracks by Excadrill’s Rapid Spin. 

“Emolga!” but Makoto’s Pokémon didn’t have the energy to keep going, collapsing onto the floor.

“Emolga is unable to battle!” Sonosuke announced.

A little disheartened but not willing to let it poison his mind, Makoto made the choice of sending out Panpour to finish the battle. Excadrill was already injured from the repeated Pursuit attacks; one good hit with Scald, and the mole Pokémon was defeated, leaving Sonosuke and Makoto tied with each having two Pokémon left. 

“Are you ready for the next round?” Sonosuke asked, already brandishing the Pokéball of his next choice.

_Okay, I know he has a Steelix and a Camerupt and is going to use two more Pokémon, so there’s a good chance those are the two he’s going to use. Pidgeotto could do some damage if it’s Camerupt, but she won’t be able to do much if it’s Steelix. All she could do is lower its accuracy, but that would leave the fight wide open for Panpour, but…_

He didn’t like purposefully sacrificing a Pokémon in a battle they clearly couldn’t win just to give an advantage to the Pokémon who could win. Unfortunately, if he chose to send Panpour out, he risked tiring him. 

“I’m ready,” Makoto confirmed, sending out Pidgeotto as Sonosuke revealed his next Pokémon was, indeed, Steelix.

The giant snake-like Pokémon nearly smirked at the sight of the bird, so tiny in comparison to it but refusing to be intimidated. On Sonosuke’s command, Steelix open its mouth and unleashed a blue-purple fiery substance, the Dragonbreath attack heading directly for Pidgeotto, who deflected the brunt using Twister and dodged to the side.

_Pidgeotto definitely has speed on her side. Steelix will be too slow to keep up with her, but it likely has more raw power. If it uses a wide-ranged attack, especially a Rock-type one, then Pidgeotto will be taken out in an instant._

“Sandstorm!” Sonosuke ordered. 

Makoto shielded his own eyes as the underground room was filled with a rush of energy-driven sand. Pidgeotto’s Keen Eye allowed her to see through the Sandstorm with ease, but she continued to take gradual damage. The Sandstorm would die down long before it could deal enough damage to faint her, but it was still an unfortunate situation. Pidgeotto darted through the Sandstorm and hit Steelix in the head with Quick Attack. It did minimal damage and only succeeded in irritating Steelix as she repeatedly used Quick Attack like Emolga had done with Pursuit.

Fed up with the equivalent of being repeatedly poked in the back of the head with a twig, Steelix burrowed into the wall, leaving a massive hole behind. Unsure of how to proceed, Pidgeotto continued flying circles until the Sandstorm died down. The occupants in the underground room could feel the tremors as Steelix moved through the solid rock of their surroundings, hidden from view but an ever-present threat. 

“I can see why mine operations have to cease during these battles,” Sayaka remarked.

“Seems irresponsible to have this room in the first place,” Leon commented. “If it’s such a danger for the mine workers, either move the damn mine or move the damn Gym.”

“You can’t really control where ore veins are in the ground,” Ryota pointed out.

“Then move the damn Gym!”

The conversation was silenced when Steelix exploded out of the wall, showering the battlefield with debris. Pidgeotto used Gust to deflect the smaller pebbles and stones but was forced to dodge the larger pieces. Steelix came crashing down, nearly throwing everyone off their feet due to the quake. Pidgeotto came in close, taking advantage of the brief period Steelix needed to reorient itself, and threw a Sand Attack into one of Steelix’s eyes. The iron snake Pokémon let out a bellow and swung its massive head into Pidgeotto, sending her cartwheeling through the air.

“Take a dive!” Makoto shouted. Pidgeotto pointed her beak downward and spun into a nosedive, lifting herself just before hitting the floor. Steelix tried to hit her with its tail as she flew by, but she ducked underneath the appendage, rising up to cast another Sand Attack in its other eye.

Steelix’s jaws sparked with electricity as it snapped in Pidgeotto’s direction, trying to catch her in its Thunder Fang attack. Soon, Pidgeotto found herself in an endless loop: when she went for Steelix’s face, the iron snake would bite at her and when she dodged and tried to come back around, Steelix would bat at her with its tail, preventing her from landing any hit that wasn’t Gust or Twister. 

_This is getting us nowhere,_ Makoto realized. _Pidgeotto isn’t going to win this fight— that much I already knew— but if I can get her to hit Steelix’s other eye, it’ll leave it vulnerable to Panpour._

“Quick Attack!” he directed.

Pidgeotto swooped around Steelix’s jaws, which snapped shut a split second behind her, nearly catching her tail feather. With a quick pump of his wings, Pidgeotto sent a Sand Attack into Steelix’s eye. The iron snake roared and slammed its head down, knocking Pidgeotto to the ground. Steelix smashed its tail down, huge jagged stones bursting out of the floor and launching Pidgeotto. Steelix didn’t bother trying to attack anymore, its Stone Edge having ended the battle in one fell swoop.

“Well, I knew that was going to happen,” Makoto muttered as he returned Pidgeotto. _Doesn’t help the sting though._

All he had left was his beloved partner; although Panpour had the type-advantage and was obvious choice to use, this also meant Makoto had no fallback should Panpour fail here or against Sonosuke’s third Pokémon.

_I have to make this count._ Makoto knelt to the floor, pulling the Black Belt from his backpack and looping it around Panpour’s head before sending him out to fight.

Sonosuke and Steelix both knew Panpour was Makoto’s last Pokémon, but they were also wary of the Water-type. Steelix decided to try and end the battle quickly and blindly shot forward, trying to crush Panpour with its bulky head. Panpour rolled to the side but was knocked off his feet by the resulting shock wave of Steelix’s head hitting the floor. The rest of its body coiled into a tight bundle, allowing it to heave its head back up. 

Panpour unleashed a Scald, the heat of the water boiling the iron shell over Steelix’s body and the energy-infused water softening the rock beneath. Steelix roared in pain and began desperately and dangerously slamming its head against the floor to take out Panpour. After a particularly hard impact left Steelix winded for a brief moment, Panpour rushed in and used Low Sweep against the iron snake’s jaw. The strike was enough to make Steelix recoil, throwing its head back.

“Retreat!” Sonosuke instructed; Steelix obeyed and burrowed into the wall again.

“That’s not a safe place,” Ryota remarked, “it’s a death trap.”

“How d’ya figure?” Leon huffed, seemingly bored by the exciting events happening in front of him.

“What do you think happens when a cavern floods?”

“It… fills up?” Sayaka hazarded, unsure of what Ryota was insinuating. 

“Exactly.”

“Panpour use Scald!” Makoto ordered. Panpour clambered up the wall to the hole using the boulders littering the field as stepping stones. After surveying the size of the tunnel and realizing how much effort he was going to need to expend to end this round, Panpour inhaled as much as his little body could hold…

And flooded the tunnel.

Water spewed from one of the holes Steelix had made earlier, hinting it crossed with the current tunnel somewhere deeper into the hill. The tremoring of Steelix’s tunneling stopped abruptly, leaving the occupants of the underground battleroom standing in awkward and eerie silence, straining to hear any evidence Steelix was still conscious. As water poured out from the tunnel opening, the end of Steelix’s tail came into view.

It wasn’t moving.

_Jeez, I hope we didn’t drown it,_ Makoto worried. Panpour climbed down and returned to Makoto’s side, waiting for the official announcement of whether this round was going to continue. 

For the first time, Sonosuke didn’t have a look of stoic seriousness or irritation on his face; instead, he had an expression of genuine shock. “Steelix is…unable to battle.”

Sayaka stuck her fingers in her mouth and blew out a shrill whistle, spooking Leon and Ryota. While the only female member of their group was much more openly exuberant in her cheering, the two of them offered simple congratulations to Makoto and Panpour; although, Ryota also offered well wishes for the final round.

There was no need for Sonosuke to ask if Makoto was ready for the third round— the latter only had Panpour left to use. Makoto did remove the Black Belt from Panpour’s head; if the next (and last) Pokémon was the one he was assuming it would be, Fighting-type attacks wouldn’t do much. 

Camerupt moved in slow lumbering steps, sending small vibrations as each hoof made contact with the floor. Panpour may not have the speed of Emolga and Pidgeotto, but, once again, Makoto’s Pokémon would have speed on their side. Camerupt didn’t have a secondary Steel-type, which meant it wouldn’t have the associated defensive stat, but it looked bulky on its own.

“We’re tied at two wins, two losses,” said Sonosuke. “This round will determine the winner. Begin!”

Camerupt raised one foot and brought it crashing down to the floor, a powerful Magnitude knocking Panpour off his feet. With its opponent lying on the ground temporarily stunned, Camerupt launched a Flame Burst attack. Panpour, still unable to stand, chose to roll out of danger, though still took minimal damage when the ball of fire burst into smaller sparks once it hit the ground where he was a second ago.

“Water Sport!” Makoto instructed. Panpour expelled a spout of water into the air, the water evaporating into a humid fog that spread throughout the underground room.

Undaunted, Camerupt used Focus Energy and then managed to rear itself onto its hind legs, bringing its body crashing down and unleashing an Earth Power attack. Panpour was launched into the air by the sheer power but reoriented himself enough to safely land on one of the boulders on the field.

“Scald!” Makoto ordered.

The pillar of steaming water barreled right for Camerupt, who didn’t move an inch in spite of the type-advantage. After another Focus Energy, Camerupt used Lava Plume, the resulting heat so intense that Makoto began to sweat. The combined heat was enough to weaken Scald and force the already hot water to begin to steam, reducing its power. Despite Water Sport still being in effect, Scald was still subject to chemical reactions; heating the hot water even more made it evaporate.

_The power’s in its humps,_ Makoto noted. _If Panpour tries to attack its back, it’ll just shoot out molten lava. We need to try and hit it in the underbelly._

He could already foresee problems with that strategy since going in close to Camerupt would be unwise in general and its stout legs kept it naturally low to the ground. Panpour would be able to fit, but it would be a dangerous and tight squeeze. If Makoto could just find a way to distract Camerupt long enough for Panpour to rush in…

The art of distraction was all about taking advantage of everything on the field, so Makoto took a deep breath and analyzed his surroundings for all his options. He quickly spied a landmark that would do the trick and began the arduous task of moving Camerupt closer; a great feat indeed since the lumbering Pokémon preferred staying in place. Repeated Water Guns to the face and hiding behind or on top of boulders which could withstand Fire Burst and Earth Power forced Camerupt to move closer to keep an eye on Panpour.

_Now all I need is a way temporarily blind it or shield Panpour’s movement._

“Rock Slide!” Sonosuke shouted.

_Perfect_

Normally, Makoto would have instructed Panpour to take cover, but not this time. On his Trainer’s command, Panpour used Low Sweep to shatter one of the falling boulders, creating a thick cover of dust and pebbles that showered over Camerupt. 

“Panpour use Dig!”

Camerupt shook off the layer of dust coating its hair, only to realize it had lost sight of Panpour. It briefly looked as if the camel Pokémon was going to panic. One good hit from Panpour’s powerful Scald could end the battle given Camerupt’s great weakness to Water-type attacks.

“It’s a trick!” Sonosuke yelled. “Panpour can’t learn Dig! It’s hiding in the rocks somewhere!”

“How could Panpour use Dig?” Sayaka asked Ryota, confused by what was happening. 

“The species can’t learn it,” Ryota confirmed Sonosuke’s statement. “I don’t know what Makoto has planned, but he better be careful. Dig is useful for avoiding attacks, but Magnitude and Earth Power can still harm a Pokémon underground.”

“What game are you playing!?” Sonosuke shouted across the battlefield. “Do you really think you can trick me into thinking you taught your Panpour Dig!?”

“I never said I taught him Dig!” Makoto hollered back. “And you’re right: Panpour can’t learn to dig holes themselves… but if a hole’s already there…”

Too late did Sonosuke realize Camerupt had been strategically placed over one of the holes Excadrill had created earlier in the challenge. He was about to call out for Camerupt to move, but knew, even if he acted quick enough, the camel Pokémon wouldn’t have the speed to either move or deliver another attack. Panpour’s Scald erupted from the hole like a geyser, hitting Camerupt’s exposed underbelly. It wasn’t powerful enough to lift Camerupt off the floor given the Pokémon’s bulk, but it was strong enough to end the battle.

Camerupt wobbled on its stout legs before collapsing over the open hole. Panpour emerged from the other hole, cautiously poking his head out to make sure his opponent was truly defeated. The sight of Camerupt’s crumpled body confirmed his safety and he climbed out.

“Camerupt is unable to battle,” Sonosuke announced. “I no longer have any more Pokémon to battle with. I concede victory to you: Makoto.”

Makoto let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. The past twenty minutes were a complete blur now that he was calming down from the adrenaline rush. Had he just earned himself his fifth Badge? And had he done it without looking for reassurance to his friends not even once?

“You did it!” Sayaka squealed, running to Makoto and supporting him by the shoulders. Makoto hadn’t even realized he was about to fall over. “You got the uh… um…”

“Quake Badge,” Ryota informed her.

“Yeah, the Quake Badge!”

“Yes, the Quake Badge,” Sonosuke drawled, striding across the battlefield and holding out the trinket for Makoto to take. “Now leave so I can start operations back up at the mine.”

“Fine, damn it,” Leon sighed, snatching the Badge out of his hand and studying it closely while pushing against Sayaka, who vocally protested his manhandling.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Ruruka stepped in front of the group, thrusting a pastel-colored box complete with a bow into Ryota’s face. “This is an experimental batch; eat it and then call me on your Xtransceiver to give me your opinion.”

“He doesn’t have one,” Makoto told her. “He’ll have to use mine or Sayaka’s.”

“Both numbers,” Ruruka demanded as all the room’s occupants boarded the elevator. Ryota tried to peek inside the box without untying the ribbon while Sayaka scrawled her and Makoto’s numbers on a piece of paper and hastily handed it to Ruruka.

*

“Why are you so interested in that thing?” Sayaka asked.

“We don’t have Badges designed like this in Galar,” Leon explained, still studying the Quake Badge in the sunlight. “When Trainers start the Gym Challenge, they receive an empty ring and you fill it with Badges but they’re like puzzle pieces. Once you’ve collected them all, you have a medallion.”

Without warning, he reached toward Makoto and pulled open his jacket to see the rest of his Badges. Makoto squeaked and tried to pull away but was forced to catch Axel before the little Toxel could tumble off his Trainer’s shoulders. He took the effects of the toxins better this time, but that didn’t mean he was immune to it yet. Sayaka quickly retrieved Axel and grabbed Leon by the back of his jacket to yank him away from Makoto.

“What do we do now?” Ryota asked no one in particular, tucking into the box of candy Ruruka had gifted them. “We spent longer in Nacrene and Nimbasa because Makoto needed to train and Sayaka had rehearsals. Makoto’s defeated Driftveil’s Gym, so do we stay or move on?”

“There isn’t much here for us,” Makoto acknowledged. “I guess we could move on or spend the night here and leave in the morning.”

Before any of them could say anything else, Makoto was nearly assaulted by Munna flying directly in his face. He shrieked and jumped back (earning a tired sigh from Ryota), trying to shield his head, as if doing so would prevent her from eating his dreams.

“You were successful,” Kyoko climbed the last the stairstep that wound up the hill to the Gym, hurriedly marching toward the group with her stiff-legged stride. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Makoto responded cheerfully, finally pushing Munna away despite her merry reluctance.

“Didn’t Sonosuke tell you to leave the city?” Ryota questioned, stowing the box into their duffel bag.

“I sent the rest of my group to Route Six— we’re camping there for the night. However, I wanted to see if you would emerge victorious and extend an invitation.”

“Invitation?” Sayaka slowly repeated, her voice dripping with suspicion.

“You let me join you briefly during your travels; Route Six and Chargestone Cave, your obstacles on your path to Mistralton, are very expansive and hazardous, and perhaps traveling in a large group will be more… safe.”

“You want us to join your group of Liberators?”

“Hey!” Sonosuke came running out of the Gym, one hand on his belt to wield a Pokéball should he need to. “I told you to get out of my city!”

“I will leave once I have finished this conversation,” Kyoko assured him.

“Leave! Now! I am sick of you freaks harassing people!” With a flourish, Sonosuke threw the Pokéball, revealing his chosen Pokémon was a Krookodile, who immediately rounded on Kyoko and snapped its massive jaws threateningly.

“We’re leaving!” Makoto frantically jumped between Kyoko (who, surprisingly, didn’t flinch once) and the Krookodile. “We will make sure she leaves the city! We’ll escort her ourselves!”

“Yeah, take the burden off of you,” Leon added.

Sonosuke looked conflicted: angry enough he wanted to take his frustration out on Kyoko but also reluctant to waste anymore time. “Fine. Get her out of my city.”

He returned his Krookodile and stalked off, eyeing Kyoko with a vicious expression. Makoto groaned, feeling a little sick from the repeated surges of adrenaline. This journey was too stressful.

“I believe you offered an invitation?” Makoto asked Kyoko. “Are you sure everyone else in your group won’t mind? I mean, I know you guys favor me, but I’m still a Pokémon Trainer. I still keep them in Pokéballs and direct them in battle.”

“It’s my hope _we’ll all_ view this as a learning experience. Please follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I placed the Gym in the Plasma safehouse’s location because the latter doesn’t exist in this story and because I wanted to use the inside of the hill as the location for the battleroom. Remember going down that huge mineshaft on the elevator for both the originals and sequels? Yeah, that was so over the top, I couldn’t *not* do something with it. Besides, the image of Steelix burrowing through the walls was too cool. I felt the Gym’s true location was too close to the water.


	22. An Inevitable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has some questions she feel only Makoto has the sincerity to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 22: An Inevitable Truth

When Kyoko had said the Liberators were camping on Route 6, Makoto had expected them to be relatively close to the city. He was surprised when Kyoko guided them further and further into the wilds of Route 6, leaving behind all semblance of civilization. The winding route sashayed alongside a river, quaint wooden bridges crossing over it several times before Kyoko turned off the main path and ventured into the thick forest at the foot of the western mountain that, in tandem with Mistralton Mountain, formed the valley where Route 6 was nestled.

As Kyoko crossed the threshold of the forest, Makoto froze when he felt as if he were being watched. His first assumption was there were Liberators lurking among the trees, watching as they entered the forest, but he felt the sensation on the back of his neck. He turned around to see if anyone had approached, only to see the vastness of Mistralton Mountain. He wondered if Munna was flying around and he was feeling her presence, but she was at Kyoko’s side.

“Makoto?” Ryota noticed he had stopped following and turned back to see what the issue was. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… I just felt like… someone was watching me. Did you feel anything?”

“No.”

“Hmm, maybe I’m just tired or something.”

Makoto didn’t know the name of this forest, most likely because it wasn’t a featured destination like Pinwheel or Lostlorn. It was just a patch of wildland, too unruly to be tamed by civilization. The further they traveled into the forest, the stranger Makoto began to feel. He felt like someone was walking behind him, despite him being at the back of the group with Ryota beside him. The feeling persisted until Kyoko called out.

A couple Liberators were arranging stones around a dug-out fire pit within a small clearing. They jumped to their feet when they saw Kyoko returning with strangers, then relaxed when she gave a silent hand signal. Once they recognized Makoto, a couple even grinned brightly, one of them starting to approach him before Kyoko waved them off.

“You may set up your tents among our own,” Kyoko instructed, gesturing to the tents arranged in a circle under the trees at the edges of the clearing. 

“Uh oh,” Makoto looked at the three other members of his group. Leon had come to Unova with the intention of trying out for the Baseball League, so he hadn’t packed for the journey with the intention of camping out. That left them with one tent between the four of them, one of them female.

“This is awkward,” Sayaka acknowledged once she realized what Makoto was pondering about.

“You were able to squeeze three people into your tent when we stayed the night at the Desert Resort,” Kyoko pointed out. “Sayaka, you may stay with me in my tent.”

“Oh, uh… I wouldn’t want to impose,” Sayaka stammered, glancing around at the Liberators surrounding their group. “We are your guests, after all.”

“I have plenty of room,” Kyoko insisted.

“I can stay with you, Sayaka,” Ryota offered.

Given Sayaka had spent that night at the Desert Resort in the same tent as Makoto and Ryota, Makoto knew she didn’t mind sharing with a boy. Her hesitance in this situation most likely had to do with her suspicions about the Liberators. Kyoko seemed a little confused by Ryota’s offer but didn’t say anything.

“Battling is such a big deal in Galar, not so much here. Why are the Badges personalized?” Leon was sitting under a tree while Makoto and Sayaka set up the tent. He had taken Makoto’s other Badges and spread them on the ground in front of him. He continued to mutter to himself as he investigated each Badge.

“He’s talking to himself,” Sayaka whispered.

Makoto looked to Leon, who was muttering quietly about mass production and number of challengers playing a role. “Meh, so what? I do that all the time.”

“Yeah, but not out loud. Oh, that guy’s staring at you by the way.”

Makoto’s head snapped around to see Suisei, the flamboyantly dressed Liberator, was smiling serenely at him. The sensation was different from the one he had felt while walking into the forest— still unsettling since he didn’t know Suisei’s intention, but not nearly as disconcerting. Sayaka dropped the rock she had been using to pound the tent spike into the dirt and stood up, prepared to approach Suisei and tell him off, but someone beat her to it. Kyoko stepped into Suisei’s line of sight, preventing him from continuing to stare at Makoto. 

“Don’t you dare,” she growled between her teeth. “Don’t talk to him. Don’t approach him. Don’t even look at him. And leave the imposter alone.”

“Ugh… _fine_,” he groaned. “Gotta suck all the fun out of life.”

“Look,” Sayaka wrapped one arm around Makoto’s shoulders and turned him away from Kyoko and Suisei, “I know you trust these guys, but I don’t.”

“Don’t worry, Ryota will watch your back.”

“Not that! Didn’t you see Kyoko tell that guy off? Doesn’t that raise some alarms?”

Makoto frowned and thought back to the last time he saw Kyoko. She had snapped at him about the morality of Pokéballs, but when Suisei showed up, she turned her anger onto him. And yet…

_She told Suisei to leave. She said he didn’t have any right to judge the company whoever that traitor is keeps. But, at the end of it all, she told me to continue my journey no matter what anyone said, and to stay close to my friends. She may not agree with some of the things I do or value, but she believes I have the right to decide for myself._

“I think she’s scolding him because he’s less openminded,” said Makoto. “She doesn’t want him to cause any trouble while we’re here.”

“I… I guess…”

They finished setting up the tent, which finally got Leon’s attention so he could store his belongings inside with Makoto’s. He took this moment to return the Badges since he seemed done with them, then grabbed Sayaka’s bags to take them to Kyoko’s tent, Sayaka sputtering in both shock and irritation at his bluntness. She almost chased him down but decided it wasn’t worth it, although she did throw a dirt clod at his head when he haphazardly tossed her bags into the tent.

“I’m losing my temper, aren’t I?” she asked Ryota.

“I found that justifiable,” they shrugged in response. “We better stay close to Makoto.”

“Why?”

They didn’t respond; rather, they simply pointed toward two Liberators excitedly asking Makoto to sit with them at the fire, inquiring about the Pokémon in his care. Makoto stuttered in shock, completely at their mercy as they grabbed him by the wrists to drag him to the firepit. The others followed their lead and began to gather at the pit. Some of them had Pokémon with them, prompting Makoto to release Emolga and Pidgeotto from their Pokéballs. Sayaka, Ryota, and Leon did the same with theirs and subtly pocketed the Pokéballs, not wanting to draw attention to the items.

“What kind of Pokémon are these?” one of the Liberators asked Leon, eagerly smiling at Fintan and Axel.

“They’re from Galar. You guys don’t have a lot of non-Unova Pokémon here, do you?”

“There’re some populations in White Forest,” said Makoto. “I think that’s where Pidgeotto is originally from.” At the mention of her name, the bird Pokémon swelled her chest and ruffled her feathers proudly. 

“I don’t mean to be pushy,” another Liberator spoke up, “since you are our guests, but do you have anything to offer in adding to our food stock? It’s a little… sparse.”

“Sparse” was being generous; they had a collection of berries and other plants with some bread, but not enough to portion out a fair share to everyone. After a quick search, Makoto’s group was able to produce some canned foods, but the pickings were still meager.

“What can we make out of this?” Sayaka questioned.

“The better choice might be to eat individual items,” Ryota suggested. “I don’t know how well these will taste mixed together.”

“They’ll taste fine!” Leon snapped. “Amateurs. Get me a big mixing pot.”

What followed was the strangest display of dexterous aptitude Makoto had seen in anyone, let alone Leon. The berries were expertly diced and thrown into the mixing pot; Panpour added some water while the Liberators ripped up the herbs, forming what looked to be a thick sauce in the pot. Pidgeotto fanned the flames with her wings while Leon stirred, a look of displeasure on his face the entire time.

_Why does he look so angry?_ Makoto wondered. _Does he hate cooking or something?_

The eating dishes were a mix of plates and bowls of different sizes, but no one seemed to mind since there was plenty of the meal to go around. Makoto received his bowl and tentatively sniffed the concoction. There was a distinct spiciness that burned his nose slightly, but it wasn’t enough to deter him from tasting it.

“It’s curry,” Leon explained. “Most popular dish in Galar. Easiest way to turn a ragtag mix of food into something edible.”

“You don’t sound that proud of it,” Sayaka interjected.

“Your point being?”

“You should be!” she insisted. “This is really good!” 

Leon hummed in disinterest, prompting Sayaka to frown. She may nitpick everything he did because she found him inconsiderate, but she was genuinely trying to compliment him. Had she been so harsh he didn’t recognize sincere praise? Even if she didn’t like his attitude, that didn’t give her the right to destroy his self-esteem.

“Makoto,” Kyoko whispered, setting down her empty plate, “I wish to have a private discussion with you… if that’s alright.”

“P-private?” The last time he was alone with Kyoko, he almost got assaulted— well, maybe that was being too harsh. He doubted Kyoko would have actually harmed him, but it certainly had felt that way. 

“I understand your hesitance, but you have my word, on my honor, I will not behave as I did last time. I have many questions… and I feel you are the only one who can answer them truthfully.”

_Why me?_ “O-okay, but I want my friends to know where I’m going.”

“That is perfectly fair.”

Neither Ryota nor Sayaka looked pleased by this revelation. If they weren’t surrounded by Liberators (and worried about making a scene and possibly offending them), they would have raised a bigger fuss. Yet, Makoto assured them he would be fine; he and Kyoko weren’t going far, and he was taking his Pokémon with him. Just like Sayaka having no issue walking into the dark alley street in Castelia, as long as she had her Pokémon, he felt comforted by his team’s presence. That was enough to soothe his friends, though neither was pleased. They intently watched as Kyoko led him away from the camp, but, more surprisingly, Makoto noticed Leon was watching him as well. The expression on the boy’s face was difficult to pin down how he was feeling, but he didn’t look happy about Makoto leaving.

Kyoko led Makoto far enough that they couldn’t hear the chatter of the camp and gestured for him to sit under a large tree with her, using the massive roots jutting out of the ground as chairs. It was late afternoon by this point and the sun was just beginning to set. When Makoto expressed his unease about being in the deep forest without natural light, Kyoko reassured him they wouldn’t be here for very long and would return to the fire within the hour.

“Okay,” Makoto double-checked his Pokémon were close by before truly settling in, “what would you like to talk about?”

“First off, I would like to sincerely apologize for my behavior,” Kyoko responded. “It was clear I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh um… that’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” she replied firmly. “You didn’t deserve that treatment and I should have better control of my emotions. It’s just… you’re making me reconsider a lot of what I was taught. That’s why I wish to continue speaking with you.”

“Alright,” Makoto nodded, “what do you want to talk about?”

“First off, how do you select the Pokémon for your team?”

“Well…” Makoto looked to his three-Pokémon team. “I know it’s smart to have a varied team. I tried to find a Ground-type for my battle against Ruruka, the Nimbasa Gym Leader, but I didn’t have any luck.”

“But you have Panpour, wouldn’t he help you capture one easily?”

“Yes, but that’s not the reason. I spent days on Route Four trying to find a Ground-type who was interested in coming with me on my journey.”

“Interested…” she repeated.

“Yeah, remember I made a vow after I spoke with you the first time? I vowed I would only capture Pokémon who wanted to join me. I asked Pidgeotto if she wanted to come with me and the only reason I captured Emolga was because he wanted to join.”

Kyoko looked pleased by that revelation, which caused Makoto to wonder if she had believed his vow was a half-hearted one. If that was the case, then he admired her ability to still treat him with respect, even if she believed he had lapsed on his vow. 

“I know we discussed Panpour staying out of his Pokéball,” she spoke, glancing at Panpour and then Munna, “would he remain if he didn’t have one?”

“He didn’t have one for years,” Makoto revealed. “I captured him in one once I decided I was going on a Pokémon journey.”

“Okay, then he would stay beside you out of loyalty due to your shared past; but, I wonder, would one of your newer Pokémon have the same loyalty?”

“Hey!” Makoto snapped.

“Forgive me, but I still view the Pokéball as a chain. You built your bond with Panpour before capturing him, but these other two were captured at the beginning of your relationship. If the connection is deep enough, would they stay if you released them?”

“Of course they would!” Makoto argued.

“Would you place your faith on that belief?”

Makoto opened his mouth to continue arguing but shut it once he realized what she was saying. Of course, Pidgeotto and Emolga had both wanted to come with him— they wouldn’t have allowed themselves to be captured if they thought otherwise. But once he had captured them, they were now tethered to him through their Pokéballs. What if they had changed their minds? Would he set them free if they expressed a desire to leave? He wanted to say he absolutely would, but could he?

“I offer a challenge to you,” said Kyoko. “Release one of your Pokémon; give them the option to leave and let the decision they make be permanent.”

He wanted to shout how dare she make that comment, but, again, found himself wallowing in self-doubt. He assumed Emolga and Pidgeotto were happy being with him because they hadn’t indicated otherwise, but he also had to acknowledge the Pokéball kept them at his side. If he chose to release one of them, would they stay?

Of the three used Pokéballs on his belt, Makoto selected one at random. Pidgeotto’s eyes widened when she recognized it as her own. All three of his Pokémon stood before him, each watching him intently but making no move to intervene. Makoto stared at the Pokéball in his hand, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Whatever happened next would, no doubt, stick with him for the rest of his life. He pressed his thumb against the button and held it. Pidgeotto was enveloped in a blue veil, indicating her data had been wiped from the Pokéball, meaning she could no longer return to it. She was released.

Almost instantly, Makoto was assaulted by a feathery mass, knocking him backward and off the tree root he had been sitting on. He flailed and shrieked, trying to shield his face from possible harm, the onslaught only ceasing when he dropped the Pokéball and it rolled away. Pidgeotto dashed after the item and frantically pecked at the button with her beak, the Pokéball opening and absorbing her inside once more. Once the Pokéball stopped shaking, she jumped back out of it, glaring at Makoto with an expression that clearly said, “Don’t do that again.”

“Amazing,” Kyoko spoke as if her breath had been stolen. “You gave her the option to leave and, not only did she stay, she recaptured herself to ensure she remained yours and yours alone.’

“I hope that answers your question because I’m not doing that again!” Makoto griped, snatching the Pokéball off the ground and reclipping it to his belt. He was beginning to regret agreeing to this private conversation.

“I have my answer and much more,” Kyoko remarked. “You have no idea how much this event has given me to think about. I know that must have been a difficult choice, but I thank you for showing me the trust you and your Pokémon have for one another.”

“Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?”

“No, I am satisfied with what you have shown me. Let’s return to the camp; your friends are probably worried about you.”

Makoto was glad she didn’t snap this time, but he was still finding himself wary around her. She was forcing him to reconsider things he had assumed were well-known. A Pokémon who didn’t want to remain captured would be unruly and disobedient, which meant Pokémon who behaved positively were happy with their Trainers. He had never thought about Pokémon who could be happy but were also hiding their desire for freedom. Clearly, Pidgeotto was displeased at the thought of him releasing her and was now giving him the cold shoulder to express how offended she was.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he spun around, now feeling vulnerable and genuinely afraid of this neverending feeling of being watched. His Pokémon (Pidgeotto momentarily forgetting her sour mood) quickly crowded around him to defend him from this unseen assailant.

“Are you okay? Kyoko asked, looking around for whatever had frightened him,

“Ever since I entered the forest, I feel like someone’s been watching me,” Makoto admitted. “Not all the time, but the feeling will pop up randomly.”

Kyoko frowned and pointedly looked to the mountain looming over them, then turned to look to Mistralton Mountain behind them. “I may be able to offer a possible answer.”

“Oh?”

“There is a legend about a Pokémon named Cobalion residing in Mistralton Mountain; it is possible you are feeling his presence. He’s a mighty warrior who protects weaker Pokémon and is said to have the stalwartness to calm the fiercest opponents.”

“But why only me!? What am I the only one feeling this way!? You didn’t sense anything and neither did Ryota when we walked into the forest!”

“Ryota…” Kyoko whispered, looking in the direction of the camp. Although Makoto missed her expression, it hinted her desire to return before words were exchanged that she could’ve prevented. She was relying on Sayaka’s abrasiveness and protectiveness to keep the silence for now; otherwise, she would not have felt comfortable leaving the others with her Liberators.

“Even if it’s real, what would Cobalion want with me?” Makoto wondered. “I’m nothing special.”

“I’ve read and heard old stories of Cobalion battling against an army of humans to protect Pokémon from a devastating event,” Kyoko revealed.

“The Razing?” Makoto gasped.

“No, this event was known as ‘The Burning of the Moor.’ Unfortunately, my knowledge of the event is secondhand since records of old Unova are rare. The story itself has been passed down word-of-mouth; it’s inevitable that some important details are lost. Perhaps Cobalion is watching all of us, but you are perceptive enough to notice.”

“I doubt it,” Makoto scoffed. “If you and Ryota didn’t feel it, I doubt the reason I am is because I’m more perceptive than you two. I’m probably just paranoid. Last time I was in a big forest, I was assaulted by Eigo.”

He regretted those words once he said them, since he was bad-talking a member of Kyoko’s organization, then relaxed when Kyoko agreed Eigo’s actions had been deplorable and Makoto had the right to feel uneasy when in an environment that reminded him of the attack, especially when he was out here without his friends.

“Cobalion,” Makoto repeated to himself. “Does… Cobalion have any connection to a Pokémon named Virizion?”

“Yes,” Kyoko looked surprised by his question. “Cobalion, Virizion, and a third, Terrakion, are members of a trio known as the Swords of Justice. How did you know about Virizion?”

“I’ve had this feeling of being watched before, once, when I went deep into Pinwheel Forest. Ryota mentioned Virizion supposedly living there.” He chose to leave out Virizion’s name originally coming up because of those two Liberators who stole the dragon skull. He wondered whatever happened to them.

“Makoto,” Kyoko gripped him by the shoulders then immediately let go once she realized he could misinterpret that as aggression. “Do you have any idea how important this could be? The Swords of Justice were believed to battle against humans encroaching on Pokémon habitats, but they also bowed to and respected powerful Trainers who had a deep bond with their Pokémon— the ones who vowed to do good and preserve the peace.”

“I think you’re overreacting,” Makoto replied. “I’m just paranoid. There’s no reason some Pokémon from old legends barely anyone remembers would choose me.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk down about yourself. You have potential.”

The feeling subsided and Makoto urged Kyoko and their Pokémon to return to camp before the sun sunk any lower. Upon returning and seeing everything was still calm, both of them couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Sayaka and Ryota immediately welcomed Makoto back and strategically sat him between them. He expected them to fuss over what he and Kyoko were doing out in the forest but was genuinely surprised when the person he hadn’t expected to show concern spoke up.

“She didn’t molest you, did she?” Leon questioned.

“What!?” Makoto squawked. “Why would you think that!?”

“You look flustered, also your clothes and hair are all messed up.”

“Oh, that.” His appearance was because Pidgeotto had jumped him, but he decided to keep his test of character secret. No doubt Sayaka and Ryota would berate Kyoko for daring to force Makoto to release one of his Pokémon just to prove a point. “I’m okay, just clumsy. She didn’t do anything to me, I swear.”

“Hmph,” Leon didn’t look like he believed him. “I don’t like these guys. It’s weird; I feel like they’re genuine, but there’s something about the things they talk about that feels… wrong. Like, they’re so casual about convincing people to release their Pokémon.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened when he said that, surprised because that was the same opinion she had about the Liberators. They believed in their message and cause and believed it could be attained without using violence or force, but the way they so casually spoke about these sorts of topics was disconcerting. 

“You sure you want to stay in that girl’s tent?” Leon asked Sayaka.

“No, I don’t, but it’s better we keep things calm.”

Leon huffed again and stood up, entering the tent he was sharing with Makoto and reemerging with a baseball bat. That made sense, considering he had come to Unova to try out for the Baseball League, and Makoto had seen it poking out of his backpack, but Leon had never talked about it or even touched it since he had joined the group.

“You can sleep with this,” he offered. “Just keep it in your sleeping bag.”

“I’m not going to sleep with a baseball bat,” she rebuffed his offer. “I’m not paranoid; besides, Ryota will be with me.”

“Fine,” Leon sighed. Axel was wandering around randomly rather than sitting in place like Fintan was. Leon picked him up, turned him directly toward Sayaka, and nudged him to start crawling to her. “Keep Axel with you. He may not have much power, but he’ll give you a good few seconds to escape.”

“I have my Pokémon,” Sayaka insisted, though she did welcome Axel into her lap, only briefly freezing up when she touched his skin. “They may be performers, but they can still battle.”

“Yeah, but people will underestimate Axel because of his appearance. Just keep him close.”

“Fine,” Sayaka relented, not that she was all that displeased with the possibility of carrying the little Toxel around.

They had kept this conversation quiet, but the Liberators had inevitably noticed Leon retrieve a blunt object and try to gift it to Sayaka. Having realized how this could be interpreted, Leon picked up the bat and began rattling off trivia about materials and batting strategies, as if teaching his friends about baseball that had been his intention behind bringing out a potential weapon. Makoto was shocked by how this information flowed off the other boy’s tongue with ease, which was to be expected given Leon’s background, but he was more amazed by Leon’s willingness to share it. The only thing Leon had expressed about baseball was his distaste for it and they had already learned if Leon didn’t want to talk about something (such as his home region) he would _not_ talk about it, and would become agitated if pressed.

Thankfully, the Liberators had accepted this display and returned to their own conversations. Upon scanning their faces, however, Makoto noticed the only ones who didn’t look fooled were Kyoko, who didn’t seem the least bit offended, and Suisei, who had that perpetual expression of amusement.

“Did you say anything?” Kyoko hissed to Suisei.

“I have been on my best behavior,” he responded. “I can see why you’re concerned though; the imposter was watching me the whole time, afraid I’d say anything. Don’t you think it’s strange they’re hiding this truth from the people they consider friends?”

“It’s their business to reveal what information they choose.”

“Don’t you think Makoto has the right to know the truth?”

“Stay. Away. From them,” Kyoko growled.

“…Fine, but you’re only delaying the inevitable. The truth's going to come out as some point; they can't hide it forever.”

*

Makoto had heard about Chargestone Cave at some point in school. The unique magnetic field of the cave interacted with metal ore fragments in the rocks, allowing them to levitate. Jolts of electricity would flash high above as the current was connected between deposits of metal. Electric-type Pokémon loved the static in the air, evident by Pikachu and Emolga’s giddiness.

Kyoko was right to suggest exploring the cave as a large group. It made some of the traversing more difficult when they had to funnel into a narrow passage, but there was a distinct feeling of safety in numbers. Ferroseed and Ferrothorn could be seen gripping the ceiling high above, but wouldn’t drop down into such a large group, allowing everyone to continue onward without interruption.

There was something exhilarating about making their way through the cave. Makoto wondered if this was how the original discoverers of the cave had felt. Perhaps it was the high electric energy in the air, giving him a sense of euphoria. Humans could feel the natural energy of the world, some more so than others (that was how you got people with psychic abilities), but not as well as Pokémon. When humans entered a place with high energy, it tended to give them a strange sense of strength and agility. 

That could be why he nearly burst from the cave once they reached the exit, sprinting into the sunlight and laughing with elation. Sayaka followed soon after, once again bemoaning having to chase him down, which Makoto was quick to point out she didn’t need to chase him this time. 

“Your destination.” The exit of Chargestone Cave was on a hill at the foot of the mountain and down below was Mistralton City. Kyoko pointed to the city, reminding Makoto his next Gym Challenge was there and this was where they parted.

“Where’re you guys going?” Leon asked.

“We have important matters to the north,” Kyoko replied. “Good luck, all of you, in your pursuits.”

Makoto looked north and grimaced. Right now, they were bathed in sunlight streaming onto the mountainside, but there were dark clouds rolling in from the north and he could already feel a chill in the air of the imminent wind. He feared the storm would hit before he and his friends could make it to Mistralton and seek out shelter. They would need to move quickly.

The Liberators bid them farewell and while Makoto was preoccupied with urging his friends to hurry to their destination, Ryota couldn’t help but notice how eager the Liberators looked. Wherever they were going and whatever they were doing there, they were excited.

And, in Ryota’s opinion, that was never good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, the two mountains on either side of Route 6 aren’t named but are the hosts of Mistralton Cave and Chargestone Cave. So, I named one Mistralton Mountain, but left the other unnamed because I feel Chargestone Cave is a unique feature rather than a characteristic of the entire mountain.


	23. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota runs off without any warning and while chasing after them, Makoto runs into... a familiar face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 23: Doppelganger

It was late spring, nearly summer, but the rain crashing down upon them chilled them to the bone, like each drop was on the verge of freezing into snow. The wind blustered and grabbed at their clothes and legs, threatening to sweep them off their feet and throw them to the muddy ground. The path down the mountain was transformed into a dangerous mudslide, the ditches on either side flooded with rainwater. Makoto and his friends slipped and slid down the mud waterfall until they, thankfully, rejoined the main road that would take them directly to Mistralton.

Unfortunately, walking along a busy road had its own dangers and hurdles. The rain was a thick sheet and lowered the visibility for the drivers. Makoto and Sayaka kept Pikachu and Emolga out of their Pokéballs (much to their displeasure) so they could electrify their fur and create a beacon for the drivers to notice. Even still, every time a large semi-truck drove by, the poor travelers were drenched with water. 

By the time they finally stumbled into the Mistralton Pokémon Center, they were dripping water all over the floor and the nurse had to sprint from behind her counter to keep them on the rubber mat at the front door. A helpful Audino mopped the floor behind them as they walked single-file to a room where the boys stripped in the room itself and Sayaka used the bathroom. Their wet clothes were hung over the shower rack to dry through the night.

“I declare we don’t go outside today. _At all,_” Sayaka announced, twisting her hair to strain the last of the water out. “It was so nice when we came out of the cave! What happened!?”

“That’s what I was wondering,” Makoto commented, stretching out on one of the beds. “It was so sudden.”

“And cold,” Leon griped. “Isn’t it summer? What the hell?”

“It is strange,” Ryota agreed. “Mistralton is prone to heavy rains, but they shouldn’t be this severe, and the abrupt drop in temperature is worrying. Maybe we should ask around.”

“Ask around for what?”

“Information. Regarding the recent weather,” Ryota said slowly, like Leon was simple, but they were more annoyed than concerned. 

“Why?” Leon shrugged, choosing to sit on the floor with his back flat against the wall. “We’re set for the day, let’s order food from the café downstairs.”

Makoto frowned and looked to Ryota, who shared a similar expression. It seemed they were the only two interested in the strange weather patterns, and since it appeared Leon and Sayaka were too settled and not willing to leave the warmth and comfort of the room, it looked like any investigating was going to be up to the first members of this ragtag group.

“Fine,” Makoto conceded. “If you two can handle each other’s company, Ryota and I are going to talk with some locals.”

“Wha—? You’re actually leaving?” Sayaka sputtered. “Makoto, it may be severe, but it’s just a rainstorm. Sometimes they’re crazy— sometimes the weather is just crazy.”

“It can’t hurt to talk with some people,” said Ryota. “We’ll be back soon, don’t trash the room.”

Makoto was hoping they wouldn’t need to go outside as he, Ryota, Purrloin, and Panpour descended the stairs. The downstairs café, and the Pokémon Center in general, was crowded with travelers seeking to get out of the rain. Given the waterlogged entrance and chorus of complaints, Makoto could already tell this rainstorm wasn’t foreseen. He and Ryota split up to question the inhabitants, most of whom were, indeed, travelers passing through, but some were locals who fled to the Pokémon Center since it was the closest open building. 

What information they found was a little more disconcerting than initially thought. Mistralton had been experiencing some erratic weather lately: cold chills from the east during sunny days, violent windstorms, huge downpours. However, there were some individuals who had come from cities and towns in north and east Unova saying the weather patterns there had turned much more erratic. One couple said they were fleeing an intense cold front— in the middle of spring!

“I understand snow at high altitudes,” Ryota commented once they regrouped, “but Undella Town is a beach town at the foot of Reversal Mountain. It shouldn’t be having snow in spring. It barely sees snow at all!”

“There’s a lot of strange things happening,” Makoto agreed. “Do you think it’s… I don’t know, _a warning?_ Of what’s to come?”

“I thought you were an optimist.”

“It doesn’t mean I ignore the obvious signs around me.”

Just then, another figure came bursting into the Pokémon Center, taking care to stop on the rubber mat. Thankfully, they weren’t too wet and wouldn’t leave a huge mess where they walked. Once the hood of their rain jacket was pulled back, the figure revealed themselves to be a woman with long pink. She had a cigarette poking out of his mouth, although it was wet from the rain and no longer lit. She shed her rain jacket to reveal the casual outfit underneath, which included ripped jeans, a tank top, and a blue and white stadium jacket she left unzipped and hanging open.

“Miss Hagakure!” the nurse greeted her. “I’m assuming this means you were unable to make it over Twist Mountain?”

“Ain’t happenin' today,” the woman replied in a tired voice. “That storm rolled in way too fast. Only made it to Celestial Tower before I had to turn back, but I’m thinking of headin' there anyway.”

“Why ma’am?”

“Saw somethin’… I didn’t like.”

Makoto and Ryota were now both eavesdropping without meaning to. They settled at a small empty table in the café eating area and lowered their eyes to the smooth lacquered surface of the table, straining to hear the conversation over the din of the other patrons.

“Strange people?” said the nurse.

“Yeah, wearin’ some weird outfits. Think it’s the people Yasuke and Sonosuke were warnin’ us Gym Leaders about.”

“She’s the Gym Leader!” Makoto whisper-yelled.

“That makes her Hiroko Hagakure,” Ryota replied. “But she just mentioned people in weird outfits— that Yasuke and Sonosuke were warning others about.”

“The Liberators.”

Both jumped to their feet, nearly upsetting their Pokémon in their haste to speak with Hiroko. She was so engrossed with her conversation with the nurse, she didn’t notice the two until they were right under her nose. She jumped back in shock, but quickly recovered and greeted them with a lazy but friendly smile.

“Those people you saw,” Makoto spoke urgently, “were their outfits all gray? Like they were wearing aprons and elbow gloves?”

“I was flying overhead in my plane,” Hiroko explained, “so I couldn’t see the details, but yeah, they looked gray and fluttering, so… probably what you’re describing.”

“They’re called the Liberators,” said Ryota.

“Ah! Yes, that _does_ sound familiar.”

“What did you see them doing!?” Ryota asked desperately. Makoto gave his friend a worried look, but they were too emotional to notice.

“Celestial Tower is a resting place for deceased Pokémon. There’s an old bell on the roof of the tower and people can ring it to soothe the spirits of the Pokémon. It’s said the tone of the bell will reflect the inner spirit of whoever rings it. Saw those folks at the top of the tower; looked like they were pushing some kid to ring it.”

Makoto saw the healthy pink flush of Ryota’s cheeks suddenly drain and the light filter from their eyes. He was about to reach out, to ask them what was wrong, but paused when they spoke again.

“This kid… did you see what they looked like?”

“Too far away,” Hiroko shook her head. “Also, the wind was picking up and I wanted to land my plane before something bad happened. All I could tell was they weren’t wearing the same gray outfit as the others.”

When it seemed Ryota had been stricken silent with shock, Makoto cut into the conversation. “Miss Hiroko? I’m Makoto Naegi, I’m a Trainer undergoing the Gym Challenge. You said you were thinking of heading to the tower— on foot, I’m guessing?”

“S’right, kiddo.”

“May we assist you? My friend Ryota and I are well-acquainted with the Liberators and can offer you some advice on how to… _approach_ the situation, I suppose.”

“Wait, you said Makoto?” Hiroko’s face brightened with recognition. “Hey! I know you! The Gym Leaders have been talkin’ all about you! If you don’t mind headin’ back into the rain, I’d appreciate the help from such a talented Trainer.”

Makoto was nearly bowled over in Ryota’s haste to leave the Pokémon Center. He did end up falling to the linoleum floor, where he narrowly missed crushing Ryota’s Purrloin, whom they had left behind. Hiroko was too shocked to even try to stop Ryota as they sprinted out the automatic doors, which barely opened in time.

“Ryota!” Makoto called out, struggling to stand and slipping in a water puddle. “Ryota! Where are you going!?”

“I have a good idea,” Hiroko remarked. “Whatever’s happenin’ at Celestial Tower’s got your friend spooked. Grab your things quick and we’ll chase him down.”

“I have to get my other friends from upstairs! I’ll be right back!”

*

Neither Leon nor Sayaka were all that happy to be going back into the rain, but when Makoto frantically burst into the room saying Ryota had run off to Celestial Tower, chasing Liberators as well, they sprang to their feet and fumbled into warmer clothes. Hiroko met them at the entrance of the Pokémon Center and distributed waterproof ponchos since she only had the one rain jacket.

The rain and wind hadn’t let up since Makoto and his friends had arrived at the Pokémon Center. They were buffeted by the gusts, the wind ripping the hoods of the ponchos off their heads and showering them with freezing rain. The trio were forced to run with their hands clutching the edges of the hoods. Hiroko led them to the edge of the city, giving them a short reprieve from the rain inside the Gate leading to Route 7. While the teens rested, she questioned the clerk at the information desk if they had seen Ryota run past, which they confirmed since most travelers had already taken shelter and seeing Ryota leaving the city in such a hurry was startling.

“Now Route Seven’s a little strange,” Hiroko explained. “It’s a winding path because of the tall grass— and I mean, like, above-your-head tall. You can avoid the grass by taking the winding path up some of the hills, or you can take a straighter path by walking along these raised, wooden platforms; however, in this rain, that could be dangerous.”

“Once Ryota’s at the tower, he’ll be cornered, right?” Makoto questioned. “He wouldn’t be able to slip past us and leave?”

“He could if he’s subtle, but if he’s headin’ for the roof, it’s a straight shot.”

“If he took the wooden walkways then he’s probably already there!” Leon argued.

“He could also already be there if he took the other path,” Sayaka pointed out. “He runs fast for someone his size.”

“Yeah, he left like a Zubat outta hell,” Hiroko agreed.

Makoto looked down Ryota’s Purrloin, who looked earnest to leave and chase down their Trainer. Makoto had returned Panpour to his Pokéball since the run would have been a bumpy ride if he stayed on Makoto’s shoulder, but he didn’t have that option with Purrloin since Ryota had the Pokéball with them. 

“We won’t get there any faster if one of us falls off the walkways,” Makoto reasoned. “Let’s take the longer path, but hurry!”

The entire journey, all Makoto could think of was what could have caused Ryota to act this way. They had been noticeably tense when Hiroko talked about the Liberators being at the tower, but when she mentioned this kid not wearing the uniform possibly being forced to ring the bell, Ryota left the Pokémon Center at a dead sprint. Who was this mystery kid, and why did they matter so much to Ryota?

The rain was so intense Makoto didn’t know they were near the tower until Hiroko announced it. He braced himself and looked up, barely recognizing the outline of an immense structure nestled between the trees and the foothills of Twist Mountain. Despite the exhaustion weighing them down, each traveler willed a burst of speed into their bodies to carry them to the tower entrance.

Makoto was knocked to the ground again as a figure came rushing out. The impact also caused them to stumble and fall, although they rolled a few feet away. Leon immediately pulled Makoto to his feet while the other figure struggled to stand. Over the roar of the rain shower, Makoto could have sworn he heard sobbing. He approached the figure, who had managed to get to their hands and knees, and knelt before them, about to ask if they were okay and if they needed help.

He looked into the face of Ryota.

Makoto yelped in shock and stumbled back again, landing on his backside and sitting in the mud as he stared in utter astonishment at this doppelganger. The person looked back in confusion, the evidence of their crying still plain on their face.

“Ryota?” Sayaka spoke, just as shocked as Makoto. “Did you lose weight?”

At the mention of Ryota’s name, the thin, frail boy yelped and scrambled to his feet. He frantically looked at the four people present, then turned and ran, fearfully glancing over his shoulder as he fled, as if he were afraid they would chase him down. Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka were too surprised to even think of following him and soon lost sight of his disappearing figure.

“What?” Makoto gasped, finally finding his voice. “What just happened?”

“That looked an awful lot like your friend,” Hiroko commented, “but yeah, too skinny.”

“What happened? Did he squeeze through a hole in the wall!?” Leon exclaimed. “There’s no way that was the same person!”

“But he looked just like Ryota, only thin,” Makoto responded. “We need to find Ryota.”

“Fat one or skinny one?”

“Skinny one’s gone,” Sayaka pointed out, reminding the four travelers the boy had run into the rain and disappeared from sight. “We have a chance of finding our Ryota if he’s still here. Let’s head inside.”

Celestial Tower relied on natural lighting through the carved-out holes serving as windows to brighten the inside of the tower, although there were candles and torches strategically placed in some areas to help. The dark clouds stole the light from outside and the harsh winds had extinguished most of the candles. The interior became doused in darkness, what little light coming through barely outlining the tombstones. 

Makoto shuddered at the sight of a creepy graveyard right out of a horror movie. His fear was only exacerbated when Hiroko warned them about Ghost-type Pokémon known as Litwick congregating here. She cautioned them to ignore any blue-colored flames, as those were the flames of Litwick attempting to steal their soul essence. Makoto quickly released Panpour from his Pokéball again; since Litwick were also dual Fire-types, Panpour would have the type-advantage. 

Leon released Fintan, choosing to keep Axel sealed in his Pokéball. He grabbed two of the blown-out torches from the wall and had Fintan relight them using Ember. Sayaka also released both her Pokémon and had Pikachu electrify his fur to help illuminate their path. Leon handed one of the torches to Hiroko, who automatically assumed the leader position and instructed Leon to follow at the back of the group in case anyone snuck up behind them.

The wind continued to blow outside, occasionally funneling through one of the windows to chill their sodden bodies. Leon and Hiroko were forced to walk with their backs to the windows, shielding the torches with their own bodies. Over the noise of the wind, the travelers’ footsteps echoed eerily around them. Hiroko tried to fill the silence with some interesting history about Celestial Tower, but Makoto couldn’t help but realize Ryota would be the one who would appreciate the trivia the most.

As they continued to climb the tower using the spiral staircase, they didn’t run into anyone else, further unsettling them. They carefully stepped around the tombstones, trying their best to ignore the blue flames of Litwick and the flashing lights of Elgyem. The tower tapered slightly the higher they climbed, meaning the circular rooms shrank at the higher levels. They were about to enter the fifth floor, the last before reaching the roof, when they heard voices.

“I knew this was a terrible idea! The boy is already stressed as it is! He’s been chosen, his worth has been recognized; he doesn’t need to prove it!”

“I just thought it would be interesting.” Makoto recognized that voice as Suisei, and instantly realized this was the same group they had traveled through Chargestone Cave with. That must mean Kyoko was there too and could offer an explanation.

He pushed past Hiroko and climbed to the top of the staircase without warning, revealing himself to the group of Liberators huddled in the center of the room. At first, they didn’t notice him but became aware of his presence when Hiroko tried to grab him and pull him back down the stairs.

“Makoto!” Suisei greeted him with a big smile. “How wonderful to see you! And how wonderful for you to travel in this weather to pay your respects to the dearly departed Pokémon residing here.”

“I suppose I can pay my respects, and that’s probably a noble thing to do while I’m here, but I’m actually here trying to find my friend Ryota.”

“Your friend Ryota…” Suisei stated. “Can’t say I’ve seen ‘em.”

“Then how come we saw someone who looks just like him sprinting out of here!?” Leon shouted, scrambling up the stairs to stand beside Makoto. He wielded the torch like a sword, pointing it threateningly toward the Liberators. Fintan, in a surprising display of bravado, assumed an attack stance.

“Why indeed?” Suisei replied in a strange tone. “Haven’t you noticed how strange it is they never talk about their past?”

“That’s none of our business!” Sayaka leapt past Hiroko, who tried desperately to keep at least one of her temporary companions hidden from sight and glared at the Liberators with all the distrust and suspicion she had been repressing to not instigate any conflict. “What he chooses to share is for him to decide!”

“Then why trust them?”

“Because he’s our friend!” Makoto snapped, his patience wearing thin. “We know he came this way!”

“Perhaps they did, but do you know if they actually entered the tower?”

“Why are you being so damn cryptic!?” Leon yelled, his arm beginning to shift back in preparation to possibly throw the torch. “Do you know where he is?”

“We’re already in trouble,” Suisei shrugged nonchalantly, “might as well do as we please; the punishment’s the same.”

“Where’s Kyoko?” Makoto demanded. He didn’t like this situation; they had parted ways with this very group of Liberators only that morning, but something had changed that made him feel very uncomfortable. And yet… somehow, he knew Kyoko would be more truthful.

“She’s not here,” Suisei answered. “Went with her grandfather; although, she’ll likely regret that decision once word of what we’ve done reaches her. Clearly, we can’t be trusted unsupervised.”

“Fine,” Makoto growled. “Did you see Ryota come here?”

“Yes.”

“Did he do anything or say anything to you? He left the Pokémon Center because you were reported here.”

“He refused to ring the bell and ran out crying. Lost our hold on him, gonna have to send someone to retrieve him before the imposter finds him and spirits him away.”

Makoto and his friends were struck silent by Suisei’s casual response. It took them a minute to decipher what he had said and none of them could make sense of it.

_”What?”_ said Makoto. “What are you saying?”

“That skinny kid?” Leon mentioned. “Okay, they look a lot alike, but there’s no way that was Ryota! People don’t lose that much weight in an hour!”

“That was Ryota,” Suisei confirmed. “I never said that was the individual who calls themself ‘Ryota.’”

“Alright, I’ve had it.” Hiroko finally emerged from the staircase, accompanied by a Sigilyph she had released from its Pokéball. “I’ve been warned about you people. You need to leave.”

“Wait,” Makoto pleaded Hiroko, then turned to address Suisei again. “That boy who ran out of here… he’s Ryota?”

“Yes, his name is Ryota.”

“But he’s not _our_ Ryota.”

“Also correct.”

“What is going on?” Leon whispered agitatedly.

“How ‘bout Minccino Tail Slaps some sense into you!?” Sayaka threatened Suisei. “You’re just trying to confuse us! We know Ryota and that wasn’t him!”

“But do you know him?” Suisei asked. “Do you know if he’s even a ‘he?’ Do you know where he came from? Do you know who he is?”

“He’s our friend!” Makoto repeated. “And that’s all that matters!” Purrloin, who was sheltered by his leg, also yowled in solidarity, but its voice wavered strangely.

“How noble for you to call such an individual your friend when you know so little about them; nevertheless, you want answers and I will give you answers. As far as I know, your friend never entered this tower. Where they have gone… I do not know.”

“Is your business here finished?” Hiroko questioned.

“Yes, I suppose it is time for us to return and accept our fate. We will leave the tower peacefully. Makoto, I know our paths will cross again; I just hope you wise up to those you keep in your company.”

The group of travelers sheltered themselves among the gravestones as the Liberators walked past to descend the staircase. Makoto almost couldn’t believe his eyes when several of them smiled and wished him well, as if the confrontation from mere minutes ago hadn’t happened. He was so confused, not only by their behavior but also by Suisei’s enigmatic words.

“Can we trust anything he just said?” Sayaka wondered. “How can we know for sure Ryota was never here?”

“If it were Kyoko saying it, I would believe her,” Makoto replied, “but not this guy.”

“What makes her so different?” Sayaka frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. “Makoto, she’s a Liberator. As much as you want her to be your friend, she still holds their beliefs. So what, in your mind, makes her so different from the rest of them?”

“She’s willing to listen to me,” he answered simply. “Just because we have different beliefs doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. She puts the other Liberators in line when she thinks they might cause trouble. She’s different.”

Sayaka and Leon exchanged looks of both confusion and concern. Hiroko and her Sigilyph swept the fifth floor, ensuring none of the Liberators were hiding among the tombstones. Their search turned up nothing and Hiroko reported they were going to need to search the lower floors as they descended, but said they needed to check the roof first.

It was still pouring down rain, but the wind had died down enough that they could safely stand on the roof of Celestial Tower. The roof was empty except for the large bell and a quick walk around revealed no one was hiding up there. Makoto analyzed the bell, running his fingers over the smooth metal.

_The tone of the bell is supposed to reflect the inner spirit of the one who rings it. Whoever that look-alike was, the Liberators wanted him to ring the bell._

Makoto grabbed hold of the wooden beam with the stone hammer on one end, suspended by thick ropes that allowed him to pull the beam back then heave it forward to strike the bell with the hammer. The resounding chime rattled his bones and blew Panpour off his shoulder. Makoto covered his ears and grimaced as he waited for the soundwave to dissipate. Once it had, he sheepishly turned back to his friends.

“I should’ve expected it to be that loud.”

“Actually, no you shouldn’t have,” Hiroko responded, a look of utter amazement on her face. “I’ve heard countless people ring that bell… it’s never been that loud.”

“Really?” said Leon. “What does that mean?”

“The chime reflects Makoto’s inner spirit,” Hiroko explained. “What this means is: Makoto is bursting with potential, more than any I’ve seen in anyone else.”

Makoto felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. The Liberators had said they saw potential in him, but that was potential from their perspective. Hiroko was a Gym Leader paying him this compliment, and he hadn’t even battled her yet! Speaking of which.

“I’d save the admiration until we’ve battled for the Badge,” Makoto remarked, then remembered what they were doing at the tower. “Of course, that’s going to have to wait until we find Ryota.”

Hiroko frowned with a raised brow before her mouth split into a sly smile. “Who said I was going to challenge you?”

“Uh,” Leon interjected, “isn’t that the whole point?”

“Usually.” Hiroko tapped her cheek thoughtfully with one finger. “Have any of you been to Alola? It’s an island region that doesn’t have an established Gym system like we do. Instead, Trainers prove their worth by embarking on the Island Challenge, which involves completing various tasks. The entire point of the Gym Challenge is to test the skills and worthiness of Trainers, usually done through Leaders battling them. However, I feel you have proven your worth.”

“How?” Makoto sputtered.

“You headed straight into potential danger just to save your friend. You confronted the Liberators without showing fear, despite not knowing what their intentions were. And that bell… Let’s just say: I’m impressed. In my eyes, you’ve more than earned the Jet Badge.”

“Seems like a copout,” Leon muttered, only for Sayaka to elbow him in the gut.

“I’ll bestow the Badge to you once we return to Mistralton,” said Hiroko. “We can’t find your friend in this weather. Once the storm calms, I’ll send my Flying Pokémon to search the area. Hopefully, he’s found some shelter to hunker down in and won’t go far.”

“I have a Pidgeotto and Emolga, I can send them too,” Makoto offered.

“Come on,” Hiroko urged. “Let’s search the rest of the tower on our way down— make sure all the Liberators have left.”

*

Kyoko watched her grandfather pace back and forth with a small sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She had seen him this agitated before, but now the stakes were even higher. She wisely kept her mouth shut until he chose to speak up. He valued her input, but right now, he needed to think about what their options were before asking advice.

“Yui convinced me having Ryota on the frigate would ease his nerves,” said Fuhito, but he was just speaking his thoughts aloud. “I did notice he was more at ease as we sailed the rivers, but I never should have let him leave the frigate!”

“What convinced you to do so?” Kyoko asked.

“I will admit, I was eager to see what the Celestial Bell would sound like. Perhaps it was that eagerness that would be my downfall.”

“You couldn’t have predicted he would run,” Kyoko reassured him.

Fuhito sighed and smiled fondly at her. “Unfortunately, my dear, this is my fault. What matters now is retrieving Ryota before that traitor finds him and poisons his mind.”

Kyoko felt the dread in her stomach turn into a dagger to the heart. “What makes you think the traitor will find him? I was under the assumption they disappeared long ago.”

“There is no doubt in my mind they have been lurking, waiting for their moment to pounce.”

Upon hearing this, Kyoko let out a shaky breath of relief, Munna crooning sympathetically. It appeared her threats to Eigo, Suisei, and Shita, and Yui’s promise not to say anything, had prevented her grandfather from realizing the imposter Ryota was one of Makoto’s traveling companions.

“Kyoko,” Fuhito spoke, “I want you and Yui to find Ryota and bring him to Dragonspiral Tower. Find him before the traitor does.”

“I will do so,” Kyoko affirmed. “But… may I ask something?”

“Of course.”

“You said the Pokéball imprisons a Pokémon and tethers them to their Trainers against their will, but… I have seen a Pokémon set free and willingly return to their Trainer. If they suffer, why do they stay?”

“If you convince a creature they are weak to your will early on, then they will continue believing it,” Fuhito answered.

“But Pokémon can break out of their Pokéballs at will, and they can disobey their Trainers if they don’t respect them. Part of the Gym Challenge is Trainers collecting Badges to show their worth to their own Pokémon as the strategist in battle. Trainers and Pokémon are intended to grow together.”

“What sense of fellowship can come from imprisoning these creatures? Kyoko, you are the brightest star in my dreary world, but there is still so much you must learn. When you have gathered the life experience I have, you will understand that humans and Pokémon cannot coexist as long as humans view them as inferior. I will be returning to Icirrus City; alert me when you are returning as well. We shall meet at Dragonspiral Tower and then depart for the frigate once the task is complete.”

With that, he affectionately patted her head and walked away, likely to continue contemplating in silence. Kyoko accepted the head pat with a stoic expression but glared at the ground the second her grandfather turned away. She admired and respected her grandfather but hated when he patronized her and made her feel like a foolish child who didn’t know any better. He could claim she was so bright and intelligent and then condescend her in the same conversation.

Kyoko sighed in frustration and pulled out the water bottle full of Dream Mist. She’d had Munna collect this new batch from Makoto while they shared a campsite. Everything she was seeing was further and further evidence of what she was pondering and, lately, she couldn’t help but think of the words spoken by that random citizen in Castelia.

_Pokéballs aren’t chains, they’re bridges._

Kyoko shook the bottle to stir the Dream Mist, smiling affectionately as she watched the dreams inside take shape. She saw the Pokémon Musical from Makoto’s perspective, humans and Pokémon performing together on stage. She saw Leon joining Makoto’s ragtag group of travelers and how much he both irritated and interested Sayaka. She saw the four of them laughing together, just enjoying their journey together with their Pokémon and she realized something.

She wanted that for herself.

But there was no point in wishing for something that couldn’t be. She couldn’t betray her grandfather and the Liberators; they were all she had ever known, and their message was true. It would be incredibly selfish to walk away from all of this, especially given how much they relied on her leadership. So, she pocketed the water bottle and mentally prepared for the task bestowed upon her by her grandfather: retrieving Ryota before the imposter could. She needed to push all other thoughts out of her mind until she completed this mission.

Still, she couldn’t help but wonder who that man with the hat and disordered suit was. He was there in the dream for a short while, then he was gone.


	24. A Sign of What's to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and friends' quest to find Ryota takes them to Icirrus City, where they discover the weather patterns are more severe than initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 24: A Sign of What’s to Come

“Ryota!” Leon cupped one hand around his mouth to amplify the sound, his free hand clutching the handle of the lit torch he had unabashedly stolen from Celestial Tower.

It had taken hours for the storm to settle enough for Hiroko to consider it safe enough to venture back to Route 7. While the visibility had improved without the sheet of rain obstructing their surroundings, waiting that long also meant the light of day was fading. Hiroko had sent her Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, and Braviary ahead of them, accompanied by Makoto’s Pidgeotto and Emolga. As the light grew dimmer, Leon had relit the torch using Fintan’s Ember while Sayaka and Makoto had teamed up and were relying on Pikachu’s electrified fur. He wasn’t sure what Hiroko was using but he could still hear her voice in the distance, so she wasn’t lost or dead.

“Ryota!” Makoto called out and then quieted, straining to hear if their lost friend was calling back. He jumped when his Xtransceiver beeped, indicating he had a call.

“I think it’s time we pack it in,” Hiroko’s voice sounded from the speaker. “It’ll soon be too dark to safely traverse the area. We need to head back to Mistralton and wait for morning.”

“But we can’t leave him out here alone!” Makoto argued. “He doesn’t even have his bag or Purrloin!”

“Unfortunately, he’s the one who ran without those things. We can’t stay out here all night; it’s dangerous if another storm rolls in.”

“Makoto,” Sayaka spoke gently, “we just have to have hope that he found shelter and is waiting for morning too.”

Albeit with extreme reluctance, Makoto and his friends were forced to abandon the search; at least, for now. The journey back to Mistralton was a depressing one. Not only was the fear of what might have happened to Ryota weighing on Makoto’s mind, but also the information Suisei had revealed. He claimed the look-alike was named Ryota as well and Makoto might have just passed that off as a coincidence had the boy not looked exactly like Ryota— except for the obvious difference in body shape. 

“Maybe we should’ve used the last of Ruruka’s candy to create a trail for him to follow,” Leon joked, though it sounded like he wasn’t finding much amusement in his own jesting. “He’d go anywhere for that.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Hiroko realized. “You’ve already passed through Nimbasa. Did you happen to run into a guy named Yasuhiro? Possibly hanging around the amusement park?”

Makoto stopped short and stared wildly at her, wondering what connection she could possibly have to that strange young man. “Yes?”

“That’s my son.”

“The psychic with the thirty-three percent accuracy?” Sayaka gaped in shock. “He’s your son?”

“It’s quite a rare ability,” she stated proudly.

“Son?” Sayaka muttered quietly to Makoto. “I could understand older sister, or cousin, or aunt, but _son?_ She’s a mother to a guy older than we are!” 

She paused once the impact of her words sunk in. “Wow, I should ask her about her daily routine if she looks so young at that age.”

They were approaching the Gate back to Mistralton City when the sound of a squawking bird alerted them that their searchers from above had returned. Hiroko’s Braviary landed beside her with what looked to be a scrap of paper in its beak. She took it and stood beside Sayaka to use Pikachu as a light source, then immediately handed the paper to Makoto.

“’Makoto, I’m sorry for running but there was something I urgently needed to do. I know you must have a lot of questions and I promise I will answer them. I will meet you in Icirrus City,’” he read the note aloud.

“That’s Ryota’s writing. Where did you find this?” Sayaka asked Braviary. The bird Pokémon gestured with its head toward Twist Mountain.

“So, he hears about the Liberators being at Celestial Tower and runs off to the mountain?” said Leon. 

“That’s Twist Mountain,” Hiroko explained. “If Icirrus is your next destination, you have to take the path through Twist Mountain. Maybe your friend never intended to come to Celestial Tower? Twist or Icirrus was his destination all along?”

“Did a person give this to you?” Makoto asked Braviary, who shook its head in response. The bird Pokémon reached down and picked up some small twigs in its beak, burying them upright in the dirt and leaning them together to form a triangle.

“A camp!” Hiroko realized. “Braviary found a camp at Twist Mountain and this note was there.”

“How could he set up a camp without his supplies?” Leon wondered.

“It was probably a rugged one,” Hiroko explained. “A basic shelter and probably a self-made fire pit. Does your friend have a lot of experience in the wilderness?”

“I assumed so,” Makoto responded. “He never told me about where he was living before I met him outside Striaton. If he was so willing to run off without his supplies, then he most likely knows how to survive without them.”

“Alright,” Hiroko agreed, “then it sounds, to me, like your next destination is Icirrus City.”

“I don’t like this,” Sayaka spoke up. “I know we’ve been handling this on our own, but there’s something about the situation that unsettles me. Suisei was saying a lot of weird things and now there’s this kid that looks like Ryota and is apparently also named Ryota. I feel like we need to tell someone, some authority who can investigate these kids being raised by the Liberators.”

“Unfortunately, the Liberators haven’t broken any laws,” Hiroko pointed out. “It’s not illegal to raise your children under certain beliefs if no laws are being broken.”

“But that kid was terrified!” Sayaka argued. “You’re a mother! Would you have looked at that boy and thought ‘yes, he looks like he’s being raised in a loving and stable environment.’”

Based on Hiroko’s expression, Makoto knew Sayaka’s words had gotten through to her. “Look kiddo, there’s not a lot I can do here without evidence and a cryin' boy who ran off before we could speak with him isn’t enough for me to act outside of my jurisdiction. However, if it makes you feel better, I can call some friends of mine in the International Police who I know are in the region.”

_International Police._ Upon hearing that, Makoto was reminded about Jin and Koichi. They had parted ways with Koichi after he beat the Nimbasa Gym, but Jin… Makoto hadn’t seen Jin for a long time. They were investigating the Liberators and he was surprised he hadn’t crossed paths with the two officers more often, considering how much he was seeing the Liberators.

*

For those wishing to go straight to Icirrus from Mistralton, there was a direct path through Twist Mountain they could take. However, much of the mountain was open for exploration if travelers had the time and skills. There were some interesting Pokémon and valuable items to be found within the many tunnels of the mountain.

Ryota’s note told them they would meet again in Icirrus City, but Makoto wanted to find this alleged camp their friend had made on Twist Mountain. Braviary had found the note there, but no people, which meant Ryota had been there and left for some reason but made sure the note could be found. They had likely assumed Makoto would stumble upon the camp or Pidgeotto would find the note with her sharp eyes.

Since Braviary found the camp from the air, that hinted the camp was located on Twist Mountain’s surface rather than within its tunnels. Traversing the surface would be difficult, something Makoto was aware of but refused to acknowledge. His desire to find some sort of answer right away drove him to disregard his own safety; thankfully, he had Sayaka and Leon by his side and both quickly spoke up about what a stupid decision this was.

So, Makoto was forced to yield to their logic and think more carefully about his approach to finding the camp. They stood before the main entrance into Twist Mountain; if they continued on this path, the road through the tunnel would take them directly to Icirrus with no diversions. Off to the side of the main entrance were pathways that would take them up the mountain’s surface if they chose.

Makoto released Pidgeotto and instructed her to fly around, seeking the remnants of the alleged camp. In the meantime, he and his friends began to climb the path up the mountain. Yesterday’s storm had slickened the rocks and washed away portions of the path. It was overcast today but the clouds didn’t look dark enough to shower them with rain again; however, the chance of rain wasn’t their biggest issue. 

There was an intense chill in the air that penetrated the warmest clothing they had. They had only climbed upward for about ten minutes before they spotted the first frost on the ground. Sayaka took a moment to pause and stare at it, utterly baffled by the sight. Being from Sinnoh, she was used to cold temperatures year-round, but there were breaks during certain months and in specific locations. Unova was much different though, its year-round snowy regions mostly restricted to mountains. But the small group of travelers hadn’t climbed nearly high enough to be seeing snow under normal circumstances.

It was cold, and that chill brought with it a bitter and stabbing sensation of dread.

Pidgeotto came back in a flurry of feathers and flailing wings, her frantic squawking indicating she found the camp. She led them higher, past more snow that was now collecting into small drifts. Once they went high enough that ice was forming on the marked path, Leon released Fintan and had the Raboot walk in front of them, releasing heat from the soles of his feet and melting the ice.

It wasn’t long before Pidgeotto alit upon a tree branch, shaking loose some dead leaves that shouldn’t be dying at this time of year. In this location, where the path flattened before it zigzagged upward, there was a small hidden trail that led to where the camp had once been. Hiroko had suggested it would be rugged since Ryota ran off without any supplies, but Makoto wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Several pine branches had been knotted together using long strands of a coarse grass, the resulting “curtain” then being leaned against a thick tree trunk, likely the same tree the branches had been harvested from. To increase the space under the simple shelter, the ground had also been dug out, leaving a large enough space for a person to sit. There was a circle of stones probably intended to be a firepit, but there was no kindling or charcoal remains, hinting it was never used. Most interesting of all, was a tall stick that had been thrust into the dirt so it stayed standing upright, supported by large stones at the base. A knot of the same coarse grass used to tie the branches together was waving freely in the wind from the end of the stick.

“Do you think this is where he put the note?” said Sayaka.

“He did pretty well with what he had,” Leon acknowledged. “Seems like he was prepared to wait out the storm for a while.”

“But why climb up here to shelter from the storm?” Makoto wondered. “He would’ve done better if he went into the tunnel. It’s like… it’s like he came here to hide, not shelter.”

“Hide…” Sayaka repeated softly to herself, taking another look around at the scattered snow piles. If hiding was Ryota’s intention— for whatever reason— how long were they intending to stay here?

Like Leon had mentioned, Ryota had done well crafting this camp with the limited resources available and it looked very nice, almost professional. Was Ryota prepared to hide out here for days? If so, why would that need to be an option? Why did they run? Why didn’t they come back?

Ryota’s Purrloin let out a strange warbled meow. Makoto was noticing some strange behavior from the little cat Pokémon. Sometimes, while it walked, its limbs would almost splay and collapse. Its voice would crack and wobble and, occasionally, Makoto could swear he saw the color of its fur change, though that might have been a mix of stress and a trick of the light.

Purrloin drew their attention to the muddy ground, pointing out footprints in the mud. Some of them obviously belonged to the trio but there were prints in areas where they had yet to walk. Makoto and Sayaka knelt to investigate, Leon choosing to stand and complain about getting his clothes muddy.

“There’re too many,” Sayaka realized. “If he continued walking around or pacing, he would eventually create shallow ruts. But these are overlapping footprints of different people and they didn’t do much walking through the camp.”

Sure enough, Makoto could see distinct differences between some of the prints, confirming Sayaka’s hypothesis that they were created by different people. Okay, so it wasn’t just Ryota who was here. Did some travelers stumble upon the camp and Ryota panicked and ran? No, it would have taken an immediate and serious threat to make Ryota flee. When they had left Mistralton, they weren’t running _away_ from something. In fact, Makoto had more memories of Ryota running _into_ danger rather than away from.

_Alright, he didn’t abandon the camp because someone found him here. Were these footprints made by people who found the camp after he left? Then what made him leave in the first place? He was clearly intending to spend time here._

“I think he had someone here with him,” Leon suddenly spoke up.

Makoto and Sayaka both looked up to see Leon was investigating the shelter. He pulled the branches away from the tree trunk and pointed to the dug-out area. Once Makoto got up to inspect the area, he realized Leon was right. There were two imprints clearly implying two different people were sitting under the shelter, side-by-side, at some point.

“Maybe this isn’t Ryota’s camp,” Sayaka pondered. “What if this was someone else’s and he found it and left the note out of convenience?”

There were too many factors and not enough evidence to draw a definite conclusion. Purrloin sniffed around the dugout and began yowling insistently. Makoto decided to trust the Pokémon’s judgement: Ryota had been in the dugout. Now, the question was did they find the camp and temporarily shelter here before moving on or did they build the camp but something made them leave?

“Who was this other person then?” Leon pointed to the second imprint. “They were under there with him.”

Makoto grimaced and pulled out the note from his pocket. He unfolded it and reread the scrawled words once more. Ryota promised to meet them in Icirrus City and explain themselves. If they upheld that promise, then the best thing to do would be to go to the city and find them. He had to have faith they would show up, safe and sound.

“I don’t think we’re going to find anything here,” Makoto told Sayaka and Leon.

“Should we move on?” said Sayaka.

“That’s probably best,” he admitted, returning Pidgeotto to her Pokéball.

The descent back down the path was uneventful, although they were able to see Celestial Tower in the distance. They were too far to be able to tell if anyone was on the roof, but Makoto doubted the Liberators returned. None of them had expressed an interest in ringing the bell, only wanting the other Ryota to ring it. He wondered if they had heard him ring the bell when he was on the roof. Hiroko had said it was the loudest she had ever heard, and they couldn’t have traveled too far away in that small time frame. What would they think if they knew it was him who made that noise?

The direct tunnel had been carved out of the base of the mountain to allow vehicles to pass through Twist Mountain. There were barriers between the road and the sidewalk and soft yellow lights strung along the smooth, carved walls to illuminate the tunnel. Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon walked single-file, their shadows reflecting on the wall each time a truck drove by. They didn’t run into many people coming the opposite way.

As the exit to the tunnel loomed before them, a gust of wind blew inward and forced the three to freeze and huddle. The gust had felt like a pure arctic blast; Makoto’s lungs burned from the frigid air, his breath visibly puffing from his mouth. When they emerged from the tunnel, they were greeted with a city covered in snow.

“What!?” Sayaka shrieked in disbelief. “It’s summer! What is going on!?”

“Maybe this is what drove Ryota off the mountain?” Leon remarked. “We spent the night in the Pokémon Center, so we don’t know how cold it got.”

“Then why didn’t he come back?” Makoto whimpered. He was so confused by everything happening: Ryota’s disappearance, the Liberators’ cryptic messages, and the aberrant weather patterns.

Leon didn’t respond to Makoto’s question and instead chose to acknowledge something else. “You’re Unovan, so tell me: is this place usually covered in snow?”

Makoto sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’ve never been here before, but from what I know, this place is a wetland climate. It’s supposed to have moist, humid weather and then become blanketed in snow in the winter.”

Without warning, Makoto was overcome with the same sensation he had felt on Route 6— only this time, the feeling was much more powerful. Whatever was watching him had a powerful aura and he felt both intimidated and enchanted by something he couldn’t even see! Makoto frantically looked around, trying desperately to find the entity that had been haunting him for days.

“What’s wrong!?” Sayaka grabbed him by the shoulders and forcibly held him in place.

“I keep feeling like something’s watching me,” Makoto explained, his eyes darting around.

“Okay, you’re tired,” Sayaka spoke in a calm tone, but there was a noticeable tenseness there as well. “We’re all stressed and tired. Let’s go to the Pokémon Center and take a rest. Who knows? Maybe Ryota’s already there, waiting for us.”

Despite the snow, the main road had been expertly cleared, meaning that, despite the out-of-season weather, the residents had responded accordingly. They only needed to keep the roads clear, the rest of the town was left as is due to its architecture. Because of the marshlands, most of Icirrus had been constructed on the hills, using bridges to connect the city together. Whenever it rained, the water would flow into the marsh below, preventing flooding. Not that there was much flooding happening right now with all the snow and ice.

None of the three had prepared for this weather. Sure, Makoto expected some chills every now and again, but not anything like this. He zipped his jacket up and buried his hands in his pockets, shoulders pushed forward as he curled inward as much as he could. He was able to shelter his Pokémon in their Pokéballs, as were Leon and Sayaka, but poor Purrloin had to walk in the cold beside them.

Once they reached the heart of Icirrus, the weather was all anyone could talk about. Citizens were milling about outside shops, their voices intrigued but concerned. They were all bundled in winter clothing, some complaining about having to dig the clothes out of storage.

Makoto was about to suggest they visit a shop and buy some winter clothing since they didn’t know how much area this cold snap covered, when he was distracted by the sight a very familiar uniform. He didn’t know who the Liberator was personally, but there was no denying the white tabard and gray hood. He darted after them, barely hearing the exclamation of surprise from Sayaka as she, yet again, was forced to chase him down.

The Liberator noticed he was being followed before Makoto could catch him and willingly halted, welcoming the latter with a bright smile. “It’s you! How wonderful for you to travel so far to witness history in the making.”

“What are you talking about?” Makoto asked, bewildered.

“Don’t worry! The cold will be gone soon. An energy burst was inevitable, but once the Hero has risen, the region will be in balance again.”

“You assholes had something to do with this!?” Leon shouted, having caught up along with Sayaka. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Hold on!” Sayaka scolded him. “How in the world could they have caused this?”

“He just said ‘energy burst!’”

“Something beyond a normal human’s capacity,” she pointed out. “Whatever’s going on, I’m sure these guys have a hand in it in some way, but I doubt they’re the source.”

“I must be going now,” the Liberator announced cheerfully. “There are important things happening. If you wish, you may travel to the west river beyond the moor and meet up with Sir Fuhito, though he shall be on his way here soon.”

“Fine,” Leon waved him off, “get out of here.”

Makoto watched as the Liberator happily walked away, an unexplainable feeling of dread creeping up his spine. He could hear Sayaka and Leon arguing, but their voices were muffled in his head. Something was about to happen; he didn’t know if he could stop it, but he would be damned if he was just going to stand aside and do nothing.

“Hold on there!” A giant hand, not unlike Daisaku’s, firmly gripped Makoto’s shoulder before he could run after the Liberator. Makoto turned and nearly shrank in on himself at the sight of the massive individual looming over him. They were wearing a mask that looked like a stylized Tauros with a ring through its nose.

“Whoa fuck!” Leon yelped, having been surprised by the sudden appearance of this individual.

“Please let me go,” Makoto begged. “I have to follow that person.”

“Those folks are dangerous,” the massive man replied. “I can’t let you run headfirst into danger.”

“But that’s all we do!” Leon argued, sounding fed up with life. 

“Sir,” Sayaka stepped in, placing a firm hand on his wrist (which was almost like grabbing onto a tree branch, to be honest), “we are more than capable of handling ourselves.”

“Is that why we practically begged Hiroko to call those International Officers?” Leon muttered, drawing Sayaka’s ire.

“Wait, you know Hiroko?” The man let go of Makoto’s shoulder, looking at the three travelers in turn— at least, they assumed he was, kind of hard to tell with the mask. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sayaka Maizono,” she introduced herself. “These are my friends: Makoto Naegi and Leon…”

“Kuwata,” he answered.

“Right, we’re searching for our fourth friend: Ryota. Have any noticeable strangers come into the city? He has pale brown hair and wouldn’t be carrying any bags or wearing proper clothing for this weather.”

“He’s also really fat,” Leon added, dodging Sayaka’s attempt to smack him.

“Makoto Naegi…” the man repeated. “I’ve heard of you! Hiroko told me you would be heading this way. I’m the Great Gozu, Gym Leader of Icirrus City.”

“Nice to meet you, sir, but, frankly, I have more important things I need to take care of first,” Makoto responded. He turned away to chase after the Liberator once more, but Gozu grabbed him and held him back.

“I can’t, in good conscience, allow you to put yourself in danger. Let the proper authorities handle this.”

“_You’re_ the proper authority! Go handle it!” Leon ranted. “If you won’t, then shut your mouth and let us go!”

“Quiet!” Gozu boomed. “Do not assume I would stand by and let dark events take place. I have been instructed to wait for my allies before acting. You three, stay out of this.”

“I will not!” Makoto yanked himself free, whirling around to confront Gozu. “Whatever is going on, I think it’s driving my friend insane. I refuse to be a bystander in this; if you doubt my strength, then let me prove myself.”

Gozu was silent, staring so intensely at Makoto the latter was able to see his eyes through the holes in the mask. For a moment, Makoto was almost worried he was going to be arrested for disorderly conduct. Standing on the sidewalk and screaming at the Gym Leader certainly didn’t paint him in a positive light. Again, he was feeling the powerful aura of whatever was watching him, although it was rather faint this time.

“If that is what you wish,” Gozu finally stated. “I will give you a chance to prove your strength. If you succeed, I will not stand in your way. Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Sayaka asked.

“To Icirrus Gym. What better way to prove you’re strong enough than to best me in battle?”


	25. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto must prove his strength to forge the path to finding his friend, not knowing he's being watched by someone who has judged him worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeotto, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
"Ryota Mitarai" (Ultimate Imposter): Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 1: The Liberators

### Chapter 25: Who Are You?

There was no recognizable difference in temperature between the outside and entering Icirrus Gym. Leon grit his teeth and tried to wrap his thin jacket more tightly around his body. He was cursing himself for not packing warmer clothing, but, then again, he hadn’t foreseen himself in this situation. Sure, he intended to run off once he came to Unova, finally free from the pressure, but he wasn’t exactly a master at planning ahead. Where had he been intending to go once he ran away from Nimbasa?

Sayaka had planned better; her thick jacket kept her warm enough, although she did supplement by having Minccino nestled in the neckline. Makoto was wearing double layers, but Leon couldn’t tell if they were doing the job since the smaller boy’s look of intense concentration betrayed no other emotion. In fact, Leon almost felt intimidated by Makoto’s expression.

“Ice, huh?” Leon looked around at the battlefield, an open expanse with trenches and boulders all covered in a layer of frost. He held out a Pokéball to Makoto, “Do you want to borrow Fintan? He can’t do much battling, but he can help.”

“That’s okay,” Makoto assured him. “I can do this on my own.”

Startled by how strangely hollow Makoto’s voice sounded, Leon didn’t object when Sayaka grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the sidelines. The two stood side-by-side, Leon attempting to lean towards her for heat and Sayaka stepping away. Purrloin inserted itself between them to maintain the space. Makoto walked to one of the battlefield with Gozu on the opposite end. The opponents faced one another, Makoto mentally taking note of everything he was seeing before Gozu spoke up.

“This will be an unorthodox battle in comparison to your previous challenges. If you win, I will grant you both the Icicle Badge as proof of your victory and will take your victory as proof of your strength; however, I will not hold back in this fight.”

“Uh, that doesn’t sound right,” Leon remarked, though the only person who could hear him was Sayaka. “Doesn’t that go against the Unova League rules or something? He’s supposed to adjust his power to the challenger.”

“This is Makoto’s seventh Badge,” Sayaka reminded him, “and this isn’t technically a Gym Battle. Gozu said he’ll give Makoto the Badge if he wins out of courtesy, but this battle is supposed to prove Makoto is strong enough to help Gozu sort out the Liberators.”

“Dumb,” Leon muttered, shaking his head.

“Are you ready to begin?” Gozu asked. When Makoto nodded his head, Gozu threw a Pokéball onto the field, revealing a Cryogonal. “I will be using three Pokémon for this battle.”

_Pure Ice-type,_ Makoto recited in his head. _Ice is strong against Flying, so I can’t rely on Pidgeotto except for her speed; Emolga will also have a disadvantage. Panpour’s the only one who can take neutral damage. He also knows Low Sweep and Fighting-type moves are super-effective against Ice._

Still, he didn’t want to tire Panpour out at the beginning of the challenge. This was likely going to be another situation where a Pokémon he knew couldn’t win would be responsible for tiring out the opponent. He didn’t like the prospect, but there was little else he could do. He didn’t have a Fire-type, nor did Pidgeotto or Emolga know any attacks that would be super-effective.

He chose Pidgeotto and if Gozu was surprised by that choice, he gave no indication, which was understandable. Makoto had six Badges, so Gozu likely assumed he had some plan in mind to fight with a Pokémon who would have a marked disadvantage. Pidgeotto ruffled her feathers against the chill and critically eyed her opponent, but showed no fear against the Ice-type, as Makoto expected of her. She was too proud to be afraid.

“Ice Beam!” Gozu began the battle with a powerful Ice-type attack, likely intending to take Pidgeotto out with sheer strength. Makoto understood that kind of strategy, especially after trying it out for himself, and while it no doubt got results, that didn’t mean it wasn’t without its faults.

“Quick Attack!” Makoto ordered.

Pidgeotto dodged the Ice Beam and swooped around in a wide arc, aiming directly for Cryogonal, who had to cease the Ice Beam to swing around and deal with the feathery projectile heading right for it. It threw up a Reflect, Pidgeotto hitting the shield and dealing lesser damage, but damage all the same. She ricocheted off and took to the ceiling, treading air so she could maintain a higher vantage point above Cryogonal.

“C’mon Pidgeotto, you can do it!” Sayaka cheered.

_Cryogonal lacks limbs, so I’m guessing its Ice attacks are long-ranged,_ Makoto noted. _That means it can stay stationary. It can also use Reflect to ward off physical attacks; it can probably use Magic Coat for special ones too. This is going to be tricky._

“Sand Attack!” Given Pidgeotto’s height, she was able to rain the Sand Attack down upon Cryogonal, the dust moving easily past the Reflect since it was neither a physical attack nor an attack at all. 

With her movements briefly shielded, Pidgeotto dove close to Crygonal to unleash a Gust attacks. The Sand Attack was partially blown away, but the flurry of the energized wind sliced against its icy body. Angered by the Sand Attack, Cryogonal covered itself in Mist, temporarily preventing Pidgeotto from using the move again.

Makoto had Pidgeotto retreat once more while he thought of his next move. He could continue using Sand Attack to hide Pidgeotto, but it would no longer lower Cryogonal’s accuracy as long as Mist was in place. He could wait it out but knew Gozu would have his Pokémon begin using powerful Ice attacks again in an attempt to take Pidgeotto out quickly.

“Ancient Power!” Cryogonal lifted some stones from the battlefield and hurled them at Pidgeotto. Normally, one would dodge a giant rock heading directly for them, but Pidgeotto waited for Makoto’s order, knowing he must have some plan in mind.

“Use Gust to slow it down!” Makoto instructed.

Unsure, but trusting her Trainer’s judgement, Pidgeotto began furiously pumping her wings to slow the momentum of the largest rock, gripping it with her talons once she reached it. The rock slowed, suspending in the air for a brief moment, then began to fall with Pidgeotto clinging tightly. Cryogonal was standing directly its path and, rather than move, it chose to use Rapid Spin to knock the rock away.

Which is what Makoto was hoping for.

Pidgeotto let go and moved to the side just in time to both avoid Cryogonal’s Rapid Spin and the rock hurtling off again. Using the bulk of the rock and its own falling momentum, Pidgeotto was able to get close to Cryogonal quickly and be shielded at the same time. Now Cryogonal was open, still recovering from its Rapid Spin. Pidgeotto unleashed another Gust, the wind easily moving through the Reflect shields and slashing at Cryogonal.

“Sharpen!” Gozu ordered. A sheen washed over Cryogonal’s body as it focused its energy to deliver stronger attacks. “Ice Shard!”

The flying fragments of ice zipped through the air, Pidgeotto barely managing to dodge the worst of them, although the tips of some of her secondaries were grazed. She fled Crygonal’s range, trying to put as much distance between her and it. Unfortunately, since her back was to her opponent, it also left her open for retaliation. 

Cryogonal let loose a Frost Breath, Makoto watching in horror as the wave of chilled air washed over Pidgeotto, her feathers visibly freezing. She dropped to the ground, no longer able to fly while her wings were frozen. Cryogonal used Ice Shard to strike her before she hit the ground, sending her rolling across the battlefield. She flailed her wings uselessly, trying to get back into the air but the ice weighing her limbs down left her a floundering mess on the floor. Cryogonal began to advance toward Pidgeotto, who threw out a pitiful, desperate Gust with one wing in an attempt to ward it off.

“Stop!” Makoto cried out. “I forfeit this round! Please stop!”

On Gozu’s command, Cryogonal ceased moving and allowed Makoto to rush onto the battlefield and physically pick Pidgeotto up, rather than return her using the Pokéball. Makoto deposited her back on his end of the battlefield, examining her frozen feathers and trying unsuccessfully to melt some with his own breath. Realizing it was a losing battle, he returned her to her Pokéball. 

Given Cryogonal’s blank features, it was difficult for Makoto to tell how tired it was, but Pidgeotto must have done some damage to it. So, he decided to end this fight and begin fresh with the next. Panpour was more than eager to avenge his teammate; he was so prepared he nearly ran onto the battlefield before Makoto could tie the Black Belt around his forehead.

“Freeze-Dry!” Gozu ordered. The frozen air moved rapidly to envelope Panpour and freeze him solid.

“Scald!” Energized by his desire to put this floating snowflake in its place, Panpour unleashed the most powerful Scald Makoto had yet to see. The column of water, so scorching hot it immediately produced steam on contact with the air, washed away the Freeze-Dry attack and engulfed Cryogonal.

The water itself did neutral damage, but the heat was enough to penetrate Cryogonal’s icy body and leave it with a burn. Enraged, the living snowflake turned its face toward the weak sunlight creeping through the windows and began to absorb the light, preparing for a Solar Beam attack. Makoto didn’t recognize the attack, not knowing Cryogonal could learn Solar Beam since it was a Grass-type attack but told Panpour to take cover anyway.

Cryogonal couldn’t maintain the beam and move fast enough, so it exhausted the collected energy trying to reach Panpour’s hiding spot in one of the trenches. Unfortunately, this also brought them to a stalemate, as Panpour refused to come out and Cryogonal refused to go over there. Makoto groaned to himself as he tried to come up with his next move. The burn was slowly whittling away Cryogonal’s strength but Makoto knew he couldn’t rely on that to finish the match or else they were going to be here for a long time.

“Scald!” Makoto ordered, watching as Panpour jumped out of the trench and launched his attack directly into Cryogonal’s face. The heated water softened the snowflake’s body and all it could do was brace itself against the attack. “Now Fury Swipes!”

Panpour flung himself onto Cryogonal, breaking through the Reflect shields which had been gradually weakening, and raked claws made of energy across its face. With its icy body softened, the Fury Swipes easily dealt their damage against Cryogonal, Panpour only ceasing when the snowflake collapsed to the ground, unable to fight.

Sayaka whooped and hollered excitedly, yelping in surprise when Pikachu broke out of his Pokéball to watch the battle with her. Leon didn’t make a sound, instead choosing to stare intensely as Gozu returned Cryogonal and Panpour returned to Makoto’s side. Gozu approached what looked like a small button panel on a lectern and fiddled with some of the controls. The trenches on the battlefield were suddenly filling with water, streaming upward from small jets embedded in the bottom of the trenches. Once they were filled, Gozu released his next Pokémon: Dewgong.

Makoto balked for a moment; he wasn’t familiar with Dewgong but assumed it was a dual Ice/Water-type since it needed the water to move more easily. Then again, he heard Gyarados were Water/Flying-types but couldn’t fly at all, so he knew he shouldn’t assume. Still, it was the only piece of evidence he had.

He chose Emolga as his next Pokémon. Dewgong began the battle immediately with a Safeguard, likely to prevent Emolga from paralyzing it as Panpour has done to Cryogonal with its burn status. The protection wouldn’t last forever, but Makoto wasn’t planning on dragging the battle out long enough for that to matter.

Emolga dove in close to Dewgong using Acrobatics, dealing damage but then latching onto Dewgong’s horn instead of fleeing. Emolga began rubbing his cheek pouch against Dewgong’s broad head, delivering small jolts through its Nuzzle attack. Dewgong threw its head around, trying to shake Emolga loose before diving under the water. Emolga wasn’t able to let go in time to avoid the icy water but clambered out and used Shock Wave to try and reach Dewgong underwater, taking care not to electrocute himself.

Dewgong launched itself out of the water, electricity dancing across its body. It shot an Ice Beam at Emolga, who quickly threw up a Light Screen and ducked behind a boulder. The Ice Beam covered the boulder in a thick layer of ice but Emolga avoided it by taking flight once more. Dewgong slid back into the water, Makoto watching the silhouette of its shape as it swam through the trenches. He noted it was much faster in the water, as to be expected. From the angle he was standing at, he wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on it all the time, since the trenches wound about the battlefield, but Emolga could watch it as long as he stayed in flight. However, that brought its own problems since he was exposed to attacks from below. Better fix that…

“Double Team!” Emolga flew faster in a figure-eight, creating copies of himself so he could hide in plain sight. 

Makoto had Emolga rain Electro Balls down toward the water-filled trenches, forcing Dewgong to jump out if it wanted to avoid the electricity. It began repeatedly using Ice Shard to prevent Emolga from attacking it on land, taking out some of the Double Team clones in the process. Unfortunately, the repeated attacks revealed which was Emolga since he was visibly panicking in his dodging while his clones were expressionless as they vanished once they were hit.

“Shock Wave!” The electric attack couldn’t be dodged so Dewgong took the full brunt of it but managed to stay conscious, continuing to try and shoot Emolga down.

_I may need to take a chance if I want to end this quickly. If I don’t, we’ll just keep doing this._

“Spark!” This was a risky move; Emolga would need to hit Dewgong directly and that would bring him close to the other Pokémon, but the electricity combined with the physical strike would hopefully be enough to end this round.

Emolga dove, aiming straight for Dewgong. The latter couldn’t move gracefully on land and wouldn’t be able to slide into one of the trenches in time. Instead, it chose to lift its head and use Icy Wind, maybe hoping Emolga’s attack would be halted if it risked taking the attack directly. Emolga took the attack, his sails becoming coated in frost, but he was falling too fast for it to slow him down. He hit Dewgong directly, the electricity coursing through the seal Pokémon’s body, making it shudder and jerk before it laid flat on the icy ground.

“Dewgong is unable to battle!” Gozu announced. He returned his unconscious Pokémon and held up his last Pokéball. He threw the item onto the battlefield, revealing Makoto’s last opponent was a Beartic. The polar bear Pokémon bashed its huge claws together and roared, flexing its strength. Makoto bit the inside of his cheek as he scrutinized the Pokémon and considered his approach for this round.

He could send Emolga back out and have him weaken Beartic so Panpour could come in and finish it off—

No, he disposed of that idea right away, the memory of Pidgeotto’s frozen wings too fresh and painful to ignore. Panpour was going to have to take care of this by himself. So, Makoto sent out his partner Pokémon to finish this fight.

Panpour was so small in comparison to the bulk of Beartic, but he did well in not showing if he was intimidated. He tightened the Black Belt around his forehead and waited for Makoto’s orders. Beartic began the battle with an Icicle Crash, materializing the spears of ice and raining them down. Panpour cast a Protect and darted out from under his shield toward Beartic, striking the bear Pokémon in the legs with his Low Sweep.

Beartic roared and slammed a clawed fist down toward Panpour, who weighed his options of having time to roll out of the way or block it. He tried to block it with Protect but having used it mere seconds before prevented him from casting it to its full strength. Beartic broke through and swatted Panpour several feet away, the latter skipping across the icy ground and sliding into one of the water-filled trenches. Beartic stomped its way over and lowered its head, exhaling a Frost Breath to freeze the water. 

Makoto grit his teeth and paced nervously. From where he was standing, he couldn’t tell if Panpour was in the same spot or if he had swum away. All he could do was wait and watch with bated breath to see if Panpour would resurface. Thankfully, he did climb out of the trench several feet away, having escaped being frozen solid. Beartic noticed his emergence and rushed at him, winding one arm back to deliver a Mega Punch attack. Panpour jumped back just enough to avoid the fist and the small-sized crater it made. He took advantage of Beartic’s brief pause as the bear Pokémon tried to recover from the strike and unleashed a Scald directly into its face.

With a deafening roar, Beartic reared back and tried to crush Panpour with an Ice Punch. Panpour threw up another Protect and successfully blocked it, dodging around his own shield and sinking his teeth into Beartic’s forearm. The resulting panic had Panpour being flung about as Beartic flailed its arm, trying to dislodge him. It was finally successful and batted him away again using Slash.

Panpour got back to his feet, his breath visibly puffing as he panted. Beartic also looked tired but not as much as Panpour. Makoto frowned as he struggled to come up with his next move. Beartic certainly had the bulk to take the hits and keep going and its attack power was impressive. A few more direct hits and Panpour would be out of the battle, leaving only Emolga, who would likely be taken out in one well-aimed Icicle Crash. Panpour was doing the most damage up close but being so close also left him wide open for retaliation.

_If I can get Panpour safely close enough to use Scald in Beartic’s face again, maybe it’ll overwhelm it enough that Panpour can use Low Sweep and take it to the ground— or the other way around: take it down and overpower it with Scald. I can’t keep having Panpour use Protect so close together because it’ll fail… I need something else._

He watched the two Pokémon, their foggy breath dissipating into the chilled air, and was struck with an idea. It would rely on Beartic providing the requirements he needed for it to work and Panpour understanding him.

“Panpour!” Makoto called out. “Take off the Black Belt, something else needs it more.”

Although reluctant, Panpour removed the Black Belt from around his head. He looked back to Makoto for some sort of guidance, his Trainer making a curved motion with his hand and then mimicking tying the belt. Panpour nodded and tightly gripped the belt in his hands; he didn’t dare tie it somewhere to his body because he needed to be quick to execute the plan.

“Use Taunt!” Makoto ordered.

Panpour stuck his tongue out and waggled his hands, twirling the Black Belt like a ribbon dancer before turning and shaking his butt at Beartic. The polar bear Pokémon instantly became infuriated and unleashed an Icicle Crash, sending the spears of ice directly for Panpour. He jumped back, barely dodging the icicles that buried themselves into the ground around him. On Makoto’s order, Panpour hit the icicles with Scald, the boiling hot water creating steam that covered the battlefield.

“How the hell is he going to see!?” Leon complained, trying to wave away some of the steam.

“Maybe that’s the point?” but Sayaka didn’t sound so sure.

Beartic was on high alert, straining to see through the fog. As the fog began to lift, its eyes instantly targeted the Black Belt, a solid color through the haziness. It approached immediately, throwing its arm back and delivering another Mega Punch…

…into a boulder.

Beartic wheeled back in shock, staring blankly at the Black Belt tied around a small boulder the same height as Panpour. It was so surprised it didn’t notice its opponent rushing in and throwing it to the ground using Low Sweep. Panpour was launched into the air by Beartic’s flailing legs, unleashing Scald onto the defenseless bear. The water washed onto the ground, evaporating the ice and frost. Beartic was still conscious after the onslaught with enough strength to lift its arm and try to heave itself up using its elbow, but not enough to get back up.

Gozu silently watched, waiting to see if his Pokémon could continue. He conceded and returned Beartic to its Pokéball, a tenseness in his shoulders. “Beartic is unable to battle. Makoto, you are the winner of this Gym Challenge.”

Makoto released a held breath, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees. He felt like he had been on autopilot this entire battle and only now coming back to reality. He should have felt excited; he had just earned his seventh Badge, proving to himself he was growing stronger as a Trainer, but he, oddly, didn’t care.

“Will you let us follow the Liberators now?” he asked Gozu.

The bull mask nodded, although with a sense of hesitancy. “Yes, I will uphold my end of bargain. You have bested me in battle and proven your strength; I will not stand in your way.”

“Thank you.” Makoto returned Panpour to his Pokéball, intending to stop at the Pokémon Center and heal his Pokémon before searching for Ryota, although he already assumed his friend was following the Liberators nearby. Makoto strode quickly off the battlefield, eager to collect his friends and leave to search for Ryota. 

“Wait!” Gozu called out. He hurriedly approached and hold out his hand, the Icicle Badge nestled in his palm. “You have earned this.”

Makoto stared blankly, having completely forgotten Gozu promised to grant him the Badge should he win, despite this not technically being a Gym battle. It was only now that he was realizing why he was so numb this entire battle. He hadn’t been fighting this whole time for the Badge, he had been fighting so Gozu wouldn’t keep him from investigating the Liberators and finding Ryota (since he assumed that’s where they were). In comparison to making sure Ryota was safe, the Badge meant little to him.

“Thank you,” Makoto took the Badge, “but we really must be going though.”

“To find your friend. You believe those strangers have something to do with your friend’s disappearance?”

“Ryota left on his own, I don’t believe there’s foul play involved,” Makoto explained. “But I do believe that whatever they’re doing is causing his odd behavior.”

Gozu sighed heavily. “I admire your resolve and I will stand by my promise to stay out of your way, but I beg of you to be careful.”

“We’ve managed to get this far without being murdered,” said Leon. 

“I suppose that applies to life in general,” Gozu replied. “Fine then, go. I have been instructed to wait for my allies, so I must remain here for now.”

He silently watched as the three teenagers left the Gym. Makoto had proven his strength and Gozu wasn’t going to rescind his promise, but he also wasn’t going to stand back and simply watch whatever was going to happen. He knew these individuals were too young to properly handle the situation. 

“Go, but you will not be alone.”

*

“What do you think is over there?” said Sayaka.

“Whatever it is, it’s important to the Liberators… which means it’s bad,” Leon responded.

“But it’s where we need to go,” Makoto stated.

“Is it though? Ryota said he would meet us in Icirrus.”

“He ran away when he heard about the Liberators at Celestial Tower. I don’t know why he never ended up going there, but he’s following the Liberators. We know they went this way: follow the Liberators, find Ryota.”

Leon didn’t respond, looking away back toward the buildings of Icirrus while Sayaka and Makoto discussed what to do amongst themselves. He frowned and exhaled sharply through his nose, his breath fogging in front of his face. The cold was digging through his skin and chilling his very soul. There was something unnatural about it, not just because it was out of season. It was almost… hostile. Once the fog he created with his breath vanished, Leon saw exactly who they were looking for, frantically running toward them with a quickness he never would have expected from someone that size.

“Ryota!” Makoto sprinted to meet his friend. “Where have you been? Why did you run away?”

“Not now!” Ryota exclaimed, so panicky they even ignored Purrloin’s attempts to greet them. “We need to get to Dragonspiral Tower! It’s straight this way! Hurry!”

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold up!” Leon grabbed Makoto by the collar of his jacket, preventing him from blindly following Ryota. “You said in your letter that you would explain what’s been going on. Start talking.”

“We don’t have time!” Ryota pleaded, looking desperate. Purrloin was taking cues from its Trainer and quickly became agitated, its body almost rippling strangely. “I promise I’ll answer your questions, but we need to go right now!”

“I’m not trusting anything you say,” Leon snapped. “I don’t even know if you’re Ryota.”

“What!?” Makoto gasped, struggling until he broke out of Leon’s grip. “Of course he’s Ryota!”

“Makoto,” Sayaka spoke up, her voice hesitant, as if she were unsure of what she was saying, “remember the other boy? Suisei said his name was Ryota.”

“Well… maybe that’s true, but maybe Suisei was trying to confuse us.”

“They look the same!” Leon shouted. “Stop being an idiot and open your eyes! What do you even know about this guy!?”

“Um…” Makoto whimpered. “I know he’s really smart and he likes to read. He likes food— it used to just be fast food and junk food, but he’s been better about trying new things. He… he… He’s my friend!”

“Ryota,” Sayaka stepped in, subtly grabbing Makoto by the elbow and pulling him away from Ryota. “Before we go anywhere with you, we need to know what’s going on. When we went to Celestial Tower, we ran into a boy who looked just like you, and one of the Liberators said his name was Ryota.”

Ryota bit their lip and looked anywhere that wasn’t at the three teens. They looked down to Purrloin, who seemed just as eager to be going. Their hands clenched and relaxed repeatedly, their breath puffing rapidly as they began to hyperventilate out of stress.

“Well… he wasn’t lying,” they finally choked out.

The silence was deafening. Makoto became limp and compliant as Leon moved him further back and stepped in front to shield him. He tried to do the same to Sayaka, but she was too stubborn, especially after hearing Ryota confirm at least one thing Suisei said was true.

“So he was telling the truth,” said Sayaka. “That boy was Ryota?”

“Yes…”

“Who _are_ you?” Makoto asked, his voice strained with emotion.

“I… I’m an imposter,” they answered. “That boy… is the real Ryota.”

“You… you’re not Ryota?”

“I needed a name for you to call me by when you asked for one. I needed an identity to assume when I entered the real world. Please, I’m begging you, Ryota is in danger. The Liberators are making him do something at Dragonspiral Tower. We have to stop them!”

“And why should we trust you?” Leon questioned.

“I… I don’t know …”

“I do,” Makoto stepped around Leon and approached Not-Ryota. “Whoever you are, a name is just a name. You can’t fake the emotions we shared on this journey together. You may not be Ryota, but… that doesn’t mean you’re not _you._”

“Please,” Not-Ryota whimpered, “I need your help. I promise I will answer whatever questions you have once we rescue Ryota.”

“I’ll go with you,” Makoto affirmed, then turned to Sayaka and Leon. Leon didn’t look happy about following Not-Ryota, while Sayaka seemed more wary than displeased; however, she was the first of the two to nod in agreement. Realizing he had nothing to lose, and would be left behind on his own, Leon reluctantly agreed as well.

“Let’s go!” Ryota urged.

Once again, they were running headfirst into the unknown, the snow crunching beneath their feet. The path led them into the forest north of Icirrus City, the trees coated in snow, their branches dipping under the additional weight. It wasn’t currently snowing, which meant the footprints in the snow before them were pristine, and there were a lot of them. Many people had come this way, the prints all going in one direction, which meant the people hadn’t returned yet.

Makoto stumbled to a halt, falling into the snow. The aura of whatever was watching him was back and it was stronger than ever. He felt overwhelmed and instantly vulnerable. His friends stopped and doubled back, trying to help him to his feet. Their backs were turned to the figure as it stepped out of the trees, Makoto’s shocked face the only indicator they were not alone.

The creature that stood before them walked on all-fours, its strong legs ending in thick, rounded hooves. Its body was covered in blue hair and a pair of jagged, yellow horns stood proud on its head. There was also a tuft of white hair on its neck that resembled that necktie/scarf ornament Makoto had seen people wear in old painting and pictures in textbooks, but the name escaped him. Overall, it gave the creature a regal and stately appearance.

Once the others noticed the creature, they straightened up slowly and turned with wariness in every motion. They grouped together, hands subtly reaching for Pokéballs should whatever this thing was choose to charge them.

“You wish to stop what’s to come?”

“It spoke!” Leon yelped. 

“But it’s mouth didn’t move,” said Sayaka.

“Telepathy,” Not-Ryota explained.

“I have been watching you,” the creature stepped forward, its gaze directed at Makoto. “I am Cobalion.”

“Cobalion?” Makoto repeated. “Wait, Kyoko told me about you! You protect Pokémon from humans, right? And something about… a burning?”

“The Burning of the Moor, yes. That was one of the legends that survived the cataclysm that razed this region to the ground, but I am not here to stand in your way. I have been watching you, Makoto, and I believe you and your friends have the potential to help me stop a great calamity from occurring.”

“Why would you need our help?” Leon asked, one hand gripping Fintan’s Pokéball and the other arm tensed to draw his baseball bat, the handle sticking upward out of his bag. Honestly, he knew he stood no chance against this Pokémon, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“You know many things I do not and your trust in your Pokémon will allow you to overcome the challenge that lies ahead. We must not let what is being conspired succeed. The region may not survive another Razing.”

“The Razing… could happen again?” Makoto gasped.

“That is why I need your help. There are times when humans are too greedy in their quest for power and resources, that is why I and my brethren must step in to protect those who cannot protect themselves. But, we have also found that humans who hold kindness in their hearts and command the loyalty of their Pokémon will help overcome those who wish to cause harm for the sake of suffering. Those who are climbing the tower as we speak may not wish to cause suffering, but they inevitably will. May I ask for your aid?”

“You said you’ve been watching us,” Leon pointed out. “Why are you just approaching us now?”

“I had to ensure you were the type of human I was seeking. Then I had to wait for you to leave the populated area; humans may tell the old stories of me and my brethren, but it does not mean they are prepared to see us for themselves. Have I sufficiently answered your questions for you to aid me?”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Sayaka realized. “I might not understand what’s happening, but I would rather this guy be on our side.”

“Me too,” Makoto agreed. “Alright, Cobalion, we’ll help.”

“Follow me,” he directed, turning and loping down the path that would take them to Dragonspiral Tower.

There were many things Makoto did not understand: how Cobalion could exist when it was just a story, why, of all people, it chose to seek him out, why he chose to follow it into certain danger… More than anything, he actually wanted to run away. At first, when Not-Ryota begged for his help, Makoto agreed because, despite the lies and secrecy, this was his friend asking him to save someone who was clearly frightened and in danger. Now a living legend had stepped out of the trees and revealed the stakes were much more dire than he had assumed. He wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. With his friends, human and Pokémon, by his side, he hurried down the forest path that would lead them to Dragonspiral Tower.

He only paused briefly for one moment, when a clicking noise caught his attention just in time to see what he swore was a Ninjask fly above the trees and disappear back toward the city.

**End of Part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Part 1. This ended up being a lot longer than I intended; Parts 2 and 3 will not be nearly as long, mainly because now we're going to be moving away from the typical battle-Gyms-for-Badges Pokemon journey. All in all, we're about halfway through the story as I have it outlined right now.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing okay during these hectic times; just keep disinfecting and practicing self-isolation. I may take a short break between Part 1 and 2; not a long one, just like a week. The story's breaking away from the Black/White storyline and becoming more "original." I need a little time to reevaluate my outline before moving forward. Stay safe, everyone.


	26. The Dark Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends struggle to climb Dragonspiral Tower before the Liberators unleash the power of lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Emolga  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Pikachu, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 26: The Dark Stone

It was clear Cobalion could move at much faster pace than the three humans following him, but he slowed himself to a gentle lope as he forged the path through the forest. The footprints in the otherwise-undisturbed snow never diminished nor increased in number. Makoto wasn’t sure how long ago it had been since it snowed, so he couldn’t judge when these footprints were made.

Other than the crunching of the snow and their own breath exhaling sharply as they panted from the run, it was eerily quiet in the forest. Snow could absorb sound, but Makoto expected there to be some noises of the Pokémon that, no doubt, lived in this forest. Had the cold driven them out? Or had something else forced them to hide or flee? The closer they got to the edge of the forest, the more uneasy Makoto began to feel. It was almost like there was a crackling of electricity in the air.

Beyond the treeline, the path ended abruptly at the edge of a lake, thin patches of ice floating on the water’s surface. In the center of the lake was Dragonspiral Tower, an immense, ancient-looking structure. Unlike Celestial Tower, Dragonspiral looked to be falling apart and nature was attempting to reclaim it. Moss and lichens grew near the base and there were trees that had managed to sprout on jagged outcrops higher up, their roots weaving between gaps in the stone. 

It looked as if there used to be a bridge to the tower, but the ravages of time had reduced it to stone rubble. However, someone had laid large, thick planks of wood between the rubble to create their own bridge to the base of the tower. A huge hole had been created as a new entrance, which made Makoto wonder where the original entrance used to be— perhaps it was lost to the water?

“Dragonspiral Tower,” said Cobalion, standing at the edge of the water and looking up. “We must reach the top before they awaken one of the dragons.”

“What dragons?” Sayaka asked.

“Zekrom and Reshiram, the dragons who have clashed countless times over the importance of valuing truth or ideals. Their destruction is legendary.”

“Why would they want to awaken something like that!?” Leon exclaimed. 

“Who knows what their warped perception makes them think?” Not-Ryota growled. “Lead the way, Cobalion! We have to hurry!”

“I have no intention of slowing down,” Cobalion assured them.

It became clear this lake had not existed when the tower was constructed. Upon entering through the new entrance, they discovered the base of the tower had been consumed by water. They were walking on the remnants of what must have been the floor of a level in the tower. The center had fallen out, leaving them to traverse on what remained closer to the wall. There were still some support walls standing, but most had fallen when the floor fell out, creating giant holes that they could look up to see the higher levels of the tower.

Cobalion led them along the wall to a staircase, the steps so crumbled and broken it was a struggle to climb. Leon began physically lifting Makoto up the portions that were too steep and attempted to do the same to Sayaka, who quickly rebuffed. Instead, he kneeled and offered his leg as a step, which she accepted. Not-Ryota was surprisingly spry and managed to scramble up the difficult portions.

Upon reaching the landing, Cobalion halted and stared at something the others couldn’t see until they joined him. A group of Liberators had been guarding the top of the stairs, the Pokémon standing beside them making it clear they intended to stop whoever entered the tower. However, Cobalion’s unexpected appearance had halted them in their tracks.

“They walk with a Sword!” one of the Liberators exclaimed in awe. “The Sword has granted its guardianship!”

“Impressive, indeed,” Suisei stepped to the front of the crowd, accompanied by a male Unfezant, “but I did not come this far to allow the likes of you to stop us. And yet, I am benevolent; throw away your Pokéballs, and you can exist freely in the new world.”

“What gives you the right to tell us what to do?” Leon complained. “If there’s anything anyone should know about me, it’s that I hate being told what to do.” He began reaching for the handle of his baseball bat again.

“What gives us the right?” Suisei repeated. “We will soon possess the power to change the world!”

“That power is not yours to use!” Cobalion boomed, stomping one hoof firmly against the floor. “That power was sealed long ago to prevent the devastation it inevitably brings!”

“I’m not asking your permission,” Suisei’s voice lowered, his gaze turning dark. “This world is rotten; the only way to save all life is to create a new world where we can live in peace and equality. Sword of Justice, you have personally dealt with what human greed and cruelty can bring, yet you prefer to keep this world as it is?”

“And you ignore important parts of my legends to fit your narrative,” Cobalion shot back. “The Swords of Justice have always opposed the destruction humans can bring, but we have sought out humans who have the compassion to set right the wrongs others have caused. Just as I have done then, I continue to do now.”

Cobalion turned his head to gesture to Makoto and his friends standing behind him. The Liberators began whispering furiously, and, for a moment, Makoto hoped they could escape this standoff peacefully. Unfortunately, Suisei was not willing to stand down.

The Unfezant shrieked loudly, spreading its wings and preparing for a Razor Wind attack. Cobalion placed himself in front of Makoto and his friends, intending to shield them with his body, but Makoto would be damned if he let someone throw themselves down to protect him when he could help. He intended to send out Emolga since he would have the type-advantage, but Makoto grabbed the wrong Pokéball, releasing Pidgeotto instead. She didn’t seem to care either way, immediately diving at Unfezant and interrupting its Razor Wind.

The two bird Pokémon flew higher, darting at one another and raking wings and feathers with sharp talons. They managed to lock talons for a brief moment, each one pumping their wings to throw the other off-balance. Pidgeotto threw her head forward and knocked its sharply against Unfezant’s, addling the bird enough it released its grip. Pidgeotto threw it to the floor using Wing Attack and began circling overhead.

“They’re becoming agitated,” Makoto heard Cobalion’s voice and assumed his friends were hearing as well. “We need to get you to the higher level. If they fear you will reach the roof, they may chase after you and allow your friends through. At least, there’ll be less of them here and make breaking through easier.”

“How could I do that?” Makoto asked, earning confused looks from his friends.

A Boldore among the Liberators’ Pokémon began using Smack Down to try and hit Pidgeotto. She was doing well with dodging, but the rocks began falling back down, forcing the humans and Pokémon to scatter. Pidgeotto narrowed her eyes at the sight of the rain of stones, her anger peaking when she saw Leon draw his bat and use it bump one of the stones away before it could land on Makoto. Pidgeotto knew she needed to get them to a safe place.

Her body was enveloped in light, the shape morphing and changing to be larger, her wings growing longer and more powerful. Her crest lengthened and she felt new power running through her as she absorbed more ambient energy and cast away the light, reemerging as a Pidgeot. Makoto didn’t even have time to marvel at his Pokémon’s transformation before she dove and grabbed his upper arms in her talons, lifting him off the floor and towards the holes in the ceiling leading to the next floor.

Sayaka gasped and was nearly knocked over by the gust generated from Pidgeot’s wings, not ending up on the floor solely because Not-Ryota caught her before she could fall. She stared in amazement as Pidgeot carried Makoto high above their heads. The group of Liberators began to panic, some of them rushing for the fallen stone columns that created a ramp to the staircase leading upward. Some of them stayed however, intending to keep the rest of the travelers from making it through.

“I’m done with this!” Leon complained, releasing Fintan from his Pokéball. 

“Come on!” he urged Sayaka and Not-Ryota, “you want them to rush him as soon as they get there? We need to follow!”

Sayaka nodded and released her Pokémon, but Not-Ryota looked more hesitant, glancing at Purrloin with a desperate expression. A Gurdurr swung its joist at Minccino, who deftly dodged it and would have come back to deliver an attack had Cobalion not firmly planted one foot on the end of the joist, preventing the Gurdurr from lifting it. A Darmination quickly stepped in to use Fire Punch on Cobalion, but Pikachu dispatched it with a powerful Thunderbolt, his fur sparkling with energy and his eyes glimmering with a sort of excitement Sayaka hadn’t seen before.

Suisei’s Unfezant struggled to its feet only to be confronted by Fintan, who slammed into it using Flame Charge. The bird Pokémon used Air Slash to knock the Raboot away, Leon catching him mid-flight as he ran by. The confusion had broken up the group of Liberators, allowing Leon, Sayaka, and Not-Ryota to push through and rush for the stairs, hastily returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Cobalion followed close behind, making sure no one tried to attack them while their backs were to their opponents. Sayaka was midstride, prepared to take the first step of the second staircase, but paused when she saw water was trickling down the steps.

“What?” was all she managed to say before Leon grabbed her by the hood of her jacket and yanked her to the side. As soon as she was pulled from the open doorway, a huge gust of wind blew out from the staircase, sending several Liberators tumbling down. 

“Let’s go!” Cobalion ordered, jumping over the prone bodies of the stunned Liberators and rushing up the stairs.

The water still trickling down the steps made traversing the staircase difficult, Sayaka, Leon, and Not-Ryota struggling onward as they slipped and slid on the stone. Makoto met them at the top, nearly dancing with nervousness. Panpour was positioned on the landing, prepared to unleash a Water Gun of the people climbing the stairs turned out to be enemies.

“What was that?” Sayaka asked once she cleared the stairs.

“I had to keep the Liberators from climbing up,” Makoto explained. “I used Panpour’s Water Gun and Pidgeot’s Gust to clear the stairs.”

“Oh no,” Not-Ryota gasped, having looked to the challenge ahead of them.

The floor below had some holes in the flooring due to the support walls falling into the water of the first level they entered. There had been several fallen posts and columns that once supported the floor they were currently on, leaving behind narrow pathways that only remained because the perpendicular support beams had managed to survive the ravages of time. The way forward would be to walk along what little floor remained on these support beams.

“Stay strong,” said Cobalion. “We have to reach the roof no matter what.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Leon muttered. “You’ll probably survive the fall.”

“No one’s falling!” Makoto snapped, returning Panpour to his Pokéball. “Pidgeot will be right here; she’ll catch us.”

On her Trainer’s command, Pidgeot took flight and began circling around the walkways. The sound of the Liberators’ voice echoing from below and up the staircase drove the group to leap the gap and start fearfully traversing the beams. Shards of flooring broke off and fell if they stepped too closely to the edge, prompting whimpers and near-hyperventilating. Sayaka threw out her pride and clung to Leon, who, thankfully, didn’t snark about it. Breaths of relief were exhaled all around once they safely made it to the other side on… firmer ground. 

“Why are you stopping us?” Suisei stood on the other side of the level. “You would live happily in the new world. Your Pokémon clearly love you and would remain by your side. Nothing would change.”

“You’re wrong!” Sayaka argued. “Everything would change! Just because we wouldn’t be affected doesn’t mean we’ll allow this to happen!”

“No matter your intentions,” Cobalion spoke, “crafting anew will not create the world you wish.”

“I can’t let you stop us,” Suisei replied, although he did so softly and his voice could barely be heard by the group. He took a flying leap onto one of the beams, stumbling and sprawling onto his stomach. He got back up and started traversing the dangerous path, Leon instructing Sayaka to release Pikachu and ready a Thunderbolt to keep Suisei back.

A misplaced step was all it took to send Suisei into the open air, the edge of the beam crumbling beneath his foot. His Unfezant was likely still below, too weak to have accompanied him and definitely too weak to save him. On Makoto’s command, Pidgeot grabbed Suisei out of the air and deposited him on the opposite side of the level, giving him a harsh glare that was clearly a warning to stay put. 

“You saved me,” Suisei stated in complete disbelief.

“I wasn’t about to let you fall to your death!” Makoto retorted. “But don’t think this changes things! We’re going to stop whatever’s happening and it would be best if you stayed here.”

Cobalion led the way up the next staircase, Not-Ryota casting a last glance over their shoulder to make sure Suisei would stay, which it looked like he would. The stairs were barely functional, requiring the humans to use footholds in the wall to climb up. Emerging onto the next level revealed the floor here was a little more stable. There were still huge gaps, but the flooring was anchored to a support pillar that sprouted in the center of the tower on that level. The strength of the walls supported the tower’s bulk further down, but here, where the tower was narrow, the pillar held up the rest.

Despite being more stable, the floor was uneven and large chunks had partially fallen before becoming stuck, usually wedged between two pieces of firmer stone. This proved to be a great challenge for the humans, which was partially alleviated by Pidgeot gripping them by the arms with her talons and lifting them up, but the process was slow. Cobalion, who had leapt the jagged flooring, seemed to be growing impatient with their slowed progress.

The stairs that would take them higher was a spiral staircase along the wall, no railing or anything to protect them from falling. Pidgeot remained close as the humans fearfully climbed their way up, praising whatever gods there may be these stairs were in relatively good condition. The next level was barely a floor at all, and Makoto wondered what its original state was. A series of rings, carved out of white stone, emanated outward from the center support pillar. The staircase at the other end of the level had lost its lowermost portion, further supporting Makoto’s supposition that the rings must have been support beams of some sort and the original floor had fallen away.

“You’re taking too long,” Cobalion remarked.

“Well excuse us!” Leon barked. “We’re not super-powered monsters, okay!? We’re people— we suck!”

“We’re doing the best we can, Cobalion,” Makoto insisted, “but this tower wasn’t meant to be climbed, not in this day and age.”

“It would have been best if this tower fell long ago. Time is of the essence, climb on my back.”

“Excuse me?” Not-Ryota choked out.

“There’re four of you: using Pidgeot and myself, we’ll make two trips. Now climb on!” 

Cobalion knelt his front legs to the floor. Sayaka looked unsure about climbing on and had to be encouraged by Makoto before mounting Cobalion, tightly hugging his neck as he stood back up and bounded over the stone rings. Pidgeot loaded Makoto onto her back and followed closely, her sharp eyes making sure Sayaka held her grip. Riding the Pokémon turned out to be the best option since the two were able to deposit Makoto and Sayaka on the staircase despite the broken portion. Not-Ryota and Leon looked very uncomfortable riding Cobalion and Pidgeot respectively, Leon in particular came out of the ordeal looking rather pale in the face and muttering about how Makoto could possibly ride on Pidgeot’s back without a second thought.

Upon reaching the next floor, a shudder suddenly pulsed through the tower. Makoto leapt as if the stone floor had shocked him, almost as if it were electrified. He looked to his friends to see if they had felt it too, which it looked as if they had, except Leon had reacted with less severity. Fearing an Electric-type Pokémon was lurking somewhere, Makoto returned Pidgeot to her Pokéball to protect her.

“This is bad,” said Cobalion. “The tower is amassing energy.”

“What does that mean?” Makoto asked.

“It means we need to move faster.”

“Then stop commentating about it and go!” Leon complained. 

What flooring was left on this level was a direct path to the stairs with no obstacles, allowing them to ascend without a problem. However, after climbing the tower for what felt like forever, Makoto wasn’t prepared for when they finally reached the top. The final floor was still intact with a huge gaping hole in the wall and roof that exposed the outside world and let light in. The hole also brought with it the chilled, bitter wind that stabbed their lungs and seeped into their bones. There was a small group of people standing in the weak sunbeam streaming through the hole, three of the individuals huddling around a fourth.

“Makoto?” Kyoko, having heard their approach, turned to face the intruders and was baffled to see Makoto and his friends. Her gaze drifted to Not-Ryota and, suddenly, she began to quietly panic, urgently gesturing for them to leave. Her Munna began to glow with psychic energy, likely intending to move them by force.

_“You…”_ Fuhito looked up to acknowledge whoever had managed to climb the tower, his expression turning dark when he saw Not-Ryota. “I was under the assumption you fled to a better life. What are you doing here?”

“I…” Not-Ryota’s speech stumbled briefly, “I came here to stop you.”

Upon hearing Not-Ryota’s voice, the third individual revealed themselves to be Yui, who shared Kyoko’s panicked expression. The fourth individual was hunched over on the floor, hugging something to their chest, but they were facing away so Makoto couldn’t tell who they were. 

“This needs to stop!” Cobalion stepped forward and stomped one hoof against the floor. “You will only bring suffering by awakening the dragons!”

“Cobalion?” Kyoko stared in disbelief, looking between the Sword and Makoto. “You… you brought him here? Then the legends are true!”

Kyoko hastily approached her grandfather, gently touching his upper arm to divert his attention from Not-Ryota. “Grandfather, look! If Cobalion recognizes Makoto’s worth, then he is worthy of being a Hero. Perhaps he could awaken Zekrom.”

“Don’t be naïve, Kyoko,” Fuhito growled in response, his words sending Kyoko reeling as if he had struck her. “He came here to stop us. If he cannot realize what we are trying to accomplish, he is no ally of ours. It’s sad but his mind has been poisoned.”

“What are you talking about!?” Makoto shouted.

“Ma-ko-to?” The fourth individual’s voice was soft, but their words echoed with recognition. They lifted their head and turned to look over their shoulder, revealing they were the real Ryota. “You’re Makoto.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“Hey there,” Sayaka spoke gently, like she was consoling a small child, “we know you. We crossed paths at Celestial Tower; sorry if we scared you.”

“Say-a-ka… Le-on,” Ryota mumbled. “I… I know you.”

“Ryota!” Not-Ryota shouted, drawing their friend’s attention. “You need to stop! If you awaken that dragon, all it will do is cause destruction!”

“Release the Dark Stone!” Cobalion demanded, accompanying his booming mental voice with another firm stomp of his hoof.

Ryota had turned more of his body toward Makoto and his friends, although was still kneeling on the floor, and Makoto was able to see some of the object he was clutching to his chest. It was round and a dark-gray color— the Dark Stone Cobalion spoke of?

Fuhito stared Cobalion down, neither human nor Pokémon wilting under the other’s gaze. “Sword of Justice, I hold nothing but respect for you, but I weep for how your will has cracked. You and your brethren devoted yourselves to protecting Pokémon but have allowed Trainers to capture and imprison Pokémon through the use of Pokéballs. For that, I cannot forgive you for forgetting your pledge.” 

“Hey, old geezer,” Leon spoke up, “if the freakin’ Swords of Justice don’t care about Pokéballs, doesn’t that sorta… I don’t know, mean they’re _not_ bad things?”

Fuhito didn’t respond, instead choosing to turn to Ryota, who it appeared was beginning to relax, a small smile on his face as he watched Not-Ryota, but he immediately tensed up once he had Fuhito’s focus again. “This world will continue to rot but you have the power to save us. Awaken Zekrom and create a new world where humans and Pokémon live peacefully as equals!”

“Stop!” Cobalion charged forward but was stopped by Munna casting Reflect, protecting Kyoko from what she perceived to be a major threat.

“Ryota, you can’t do this!” Not-Ryota exclaimed. “The world isn’t rotting! We’ll protect you, come with us!”

“But there is suffering,” Ryota replied, his voice strangely empty of emotion. Sayaka’s head jerked in surprise when she recognized his tone: he wasn’t speaking, he was reciting, as she had noticed Kyoko doing in the past. “Maybe not everyone suffers, but some do. I have the power to make sure no one suffers… ever again.”

Ryota smiled weakly, his face filled with a tortured mix of grief and sorrow. “I can save them all. We can all be happy. I… I _believe_ we can all be happy. I know I can make it come true… I have the power to do it.”

“That power will destroy everything!” warned Cobalion. 

“And I will rebuild,” Ryota responded, uncurling his arms so he could hold the Dark Stone at arms-length. “I will build a world of hope and peace, because, above all else… that is what I want.”

For a brief moment, all ambient noise vanished abruptly, and Makoto almost feared he had gone deaf. He was reaching up to touch his ear when the world exploded. A shockwave of amassed energy knocked him off his feet and sent him flying. When he managed to right himself, he saw the only one who had kept their footing was Cobalion. In the mayhem, Not-Ryota’s Purrloin had jumped out of its Pokéball. 

The Dark Stone was floating above Ryota now, levitating as it pulsed with energy. Now Makoto was able to see the stone wasn’t perfectly round; its surface was pocked with smooth indents and… it was strangely _familiar_. The stone began to spin, a dark orb enveloping it. More energy pulsed beneath Makoto’s body as the stone vanished and a curled shape took its place. The shape grew bigger as it reabsorbed the darkness and Makoto could see it was clearly a Pokémon of some sort, but one he had never seen before. Bright red eyes glimmered and the Pokémon uncurled, violently shedding the rest of the dark orb and unleashing a huge burst of blue lightning.

Someone screamed and Makoto was blinding by the lightning. He let out a shout of confusion and pain, flattening himself against the stone floor to escape the electricity. After a few moments passed, he risked opening his eyes and lifting his head. There were multiple spots in his vision that he struggled to blink away. His friends were close by and looked as though they weren’t injured, which he was grateful for. He looked up and immediately froze when he saw a large portion of the roof had broken and was suspended above them. At first, he believed Kyoko’s Munna was using her psychic powers, but then he saw the real reason they hadn’t been crushed.

A Golurk was holding up the massive stone, its joints groaning as it struggled to move the stone from over Makoto and his friends, dropping it once it was safe. Makoto’s chest began to heave as he struggled to breathe, so shocked and frightened by how close he had come to being crushed. The Golurk suddenly rippled and fell into a gelatinous mass, compressing smaller and smaller and emerging as a Ditto. The Ditto didn’t acknowledge Makoto staring at it, instead rushing over to Not-Ryota to make sure they were safe.

“Ditto?” Makoto whispered, not able to collect his thoughts.

“Get up!” Cobalion ordered. “Get up and be ready to fight! Release your Pokémon!”

Makoto struggled to stand, his legs trembling in terror. His friends also pushed themselves upward, Leon dropping Fintan’s Pokéball several times as he tried to release the Raboot. Standing before the hole in the roof of Dragonspiral Tower was a black dragonesque creature, its body covered in smooth scales that almost looked like obsidian. There was an almost machine-like quality in its appearance, like the darker patches of its armor were steel plates. Its tail, oddly enough, looked like a jet turbine.

“Zekrom,” Cobalion growled. “We can’t let it leave this tower. Without Reshiram, the Hero of Ideals will impose their will upon the region unchecked; but, _with_ Reshiram, the dragons will clash once more.”

Perhaps because he was picking up Sayaka’s fear, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt at Zekrom, not realizing Ryota was still kneeling in front of it. The dragon shrieked and threw its arms over Ryota, absorbing the Thunderbolt and protecting him at the same time. Kyoko and Yui, who had been thrown to floor as well, got to their feet and aided Fuhito in standing up. The old man marveled at the sight of Zekrom, which lifted its arms and regarded Ryota with an intense stare.

“Kyoko!” Makoto called out, his throat dry and his voice strained and cracking. “Cobalion says that Pokémon will bring nothing but destruction! It can’t leave the tower!”

Kyoko stared at Makoto in response and, for a moment, it looked as if she understood the severity of the situation. However, before she could speak, Fuhito quickly stepped in, silencing her. “For those who value the world Ryota wishes to create, they have nothing to fear. Makoto, I still look upon you with fondness, so do not be afraid of what is to happen. You and your friends will prosper in the new world.”

“I don’t want a new world,” Makoto whimpered, tears springing to his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with this one. Kyoko, everyone will suffer… don’t you want to save Pokémon?”

It was clear his words had stabbed her like a knife. Kyoko’s brow furrowed as her thoughts raced too quickly for her to speak a cohesive opinion. Her mouth opened multiple times to answer, then shut when she found she couldn’t respond.

“I thought…” Makoto clenched his fists, “I thought you cared…”

Zekrom roared loudly, the mere power of its voice nearly knocking Makoto off his feet again. Pidgeot pumped her wings in what Makoto thought was a very powerful Gust, which he would later learn was actually Hurricane. Zekrom used Slash to cut through the Hurricane, its desire to protect its Hero against the perceived threat enraging it. Its tail began to glow with the same blue electricity it had unleashed when it awakened. Makoto felt an overwhelming sense of panic and terror envelop him. Cobalion was saying something, but Makoto was so frightened he couldn’t comprehend it. 

A large shape flew over Makoto and his friends, letting out a loud shriek and darting directly at Zekrom. Whatever it was, the crackling electricity didn’t affect it and it raked at Zekrom’s body was glowing claws, causing the black dragon to scream.

“Y’alright kid?” Koichi placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, spooking him so badly he jumped and squeaked. The shape that had flown overhead turned out to be Koichi’s Flygon, explaining how it was untouched by the electricity: Ground-types were immune.

“Looks like we’re just in time for the fun!” Gozu directed his Beartic to use Ice Punch against Zekrom. The polar bear Pokémon eagerly launched itself forward, Zekrom attempting to block the attack with the protrusions that covered the top of its hands, but the ice penetrated its armor and left it shrieking in pain.

Zekrom gathered Ryota gently in its claws— the latter appeared to be frozen in shock, so it was easy to pick him up. An invisible pulse flashed around Zekrom and it began to levitate, attempting to flee through the hole in the roof. Its path was blocked by a Braviary and Mandibuzz dive bombing it, preventing it from leaving. All around it were enemies keeping it from fleeing the tower. Kyoko and Yui were quickly overwhelmed by the confusion and they sheltered closely to Zekrom.

“I’ve waited years for this.” Makoto was almost bumped aside as Jin Kirigiri walked past him, not even sparing a passing glance. Jin only had eyes for Fuhito: glaring, hate-filled eyes. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to _destroy you_, old man.”

Makoto expected Fuhito to panic— _he_ would have if those words had been directed at him, but Fuhito was surprisingly calm. He didn’t vocally reply, instead choosing to pull a strange whistle from his pocket and blow a short note through it. The Braviary and Mandibuzz were suddenly struck from the sky, a dark shape flying in through the hole in the roof. The shape revealed itself to be a Hydreigon, its three heads snapping and snarling.

“Kyoko,” Fuhito ordered, “flee with Ryota and Yui. Return to the frigate and cast off as soon as you get there. Don’t worry about me.”

“Grandfather!” Kyoko protested. “We can’t leave you behind!”

“Kyoko?” Jin’s tone was soft and fragile, a look of hope and pure joy on his face. 

“Go now!” Fuhito demanded. Kyoko and Yui scrambled onto the Hydreigon’s back, the three-headed dragon flying through the hole in the roof. Zekrom followed close behind, Ryota still cradled in its claws. Cobalion launched himself at Zekrom in one last-ditch effort to keep the dragon from leaving, accompanied by Gozu’s Beartic and Koichi’s Flygon, but Munna cast another Reflect to keep them back, aiding Kyoko’s escape and staying behind as a result.

“Damn you!” Jin shouted. “Do you know how much I’ve suffered for the past _fifteen years_!?”

“Jin, keep your head,” Koichi warned. 

“You have no idea the events you’ve set in motion,” Cobalion rounded on Fuhito, his mental voice dripping with hostility. “I pray you live to suffer the consequences of your selfish actions.”

“Selfish?” Fuhito scoffed. “I’m the only one willing to do what needs to be done to free Pokémon from their oppression!”

“Zekrom’s awakening will only bring destruction! Without Reshiram to balance its power, Zekrom will wreak havoc over the region.”

Fuhito’s eyes glimmered, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smile. “Reshiram… the dragon of truth. I welcome the clash; Ryota’s belief in his ideal world will triumph because he is also supported by truth. He could master both dragons!”

Cobalion slammed his front hooves against the floor and it almost looked as if he would charge at Fuhito, but then he calmed. “I see, a Hero of both dragons was your intention, but… heh, you don’t know where Reshiram is. It wasn’t there when you found the Dark Stone, was it?”

Fuhito recoiled, his eyes darting to each human individual in the room, although Makoto and his friends were still too stunned to be much of a threat. Fuhito reached into his pocket and pulled out a Light Ball. Jin shouted and tried to rush Fuhito, but the latter threw the Light Ball down, blinding everyone in the room. When the light cleared, Fuhito and Munna were gone.

“Damn it!” Jin roared, kicking a fallen piece of the roof so hard part of it crumbled. “So close! I’ve never gotten this close!”

Gozu wrapped his arms around Jin and lifted him off the ground. The officer continued to scream and rant, his legs kicking as he tried to free himself, before eventually calming. While that was happening, Koichi checked Makoto and his friends for any injuries, ensuring they were okay physically and mentally. Sayaka had pulled Minccino and Pikachu into her lap and was stroking their fur to calm herself. Leon looked more terrified than Makoto had ever seen him; he had Axel in his lap and was holding the little Toxel’s hand, but not even the toxins could soothe him. He was leaning against Sayaka, who didn’t seem to mind, and was muttering to himself.

Not-Ryota looked as if they were shell-shocked. The Ditto was in their lap and they were squeezing part of its gelatinous body like it was a stress ball, not that Ditto seemed to mind. Makoto released a long breath, only now realizing he was silently crying. He tried in vain to wipe the tears away but there were too many. He collapsed to his knees, Panpour and Emolga trying to climb into his arms to comfort him while Pidgeot began to preen his hair.

“What do we do now?” Koichi asked Jin. “Fuhito knows you’re here. What if he runs?”

“No,” Jin spat hatefully, “he has too much at stake in this region. He’s not going anywhere.” He released his Ninjask from its Pokéball and instructed it to fly to the west river to check where the frigate was moored.

“What’s our next move?” Koichi questioned. “We still don’t know where their base is, so we don’t know where they’ll flee. They’ll leave before we can reach them. We could catch up on Flygon, but… that Hydreigon.”

“Gentlemen,” Gozu spoke, “you can always rely on me as an ally, but my next move will not be to your benefit, rather _theirs._” 

Gozu approached Makoto and his friends and began to help them to their feet. Each wobbled once they were forcibly stood up, swaying and huddling together. Makoto let out an ugly sob when he was helped up, which Gozu responded by placing a massive hand on his shoulder and beginning a pep talk.

“Excuse me,” Cobalion stepped forward, neither Jin nor Koichi reacting with amazement that a Legendary Pokémon was standing before them. “Is it your intention to stop the Liberators?”

“It’s my intention to arrest Fuhito,” Jin answered, “but that will likely end up stopping them in the end.”

“Then I believe we can help one another.”


	27. A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gym Challenge doesn't matter anymore as Makoto and friends are tasked with finding information about the Legendary dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 27: A New Journey

It took multiple trips using Pidgeot and Koichi’s Flygon to return all the humans from the roof of Dragonspiral Tower to the edge of the lake far below, but it was a much better option than climbing back down the tower, which had suffered further damage from Zekrom’s awakening. Cobalion, who had leapt down from floor to floor, further expressed his desire to see the tower fall once he saw the damage, but also made no move to instigate the fall himself.

Hiroko was waiting at the edge of the lake, the Liberators who had tried to prevent Makoto’s ascension were sitting in the snow at her feet. Their Pokémon were too exhausted to try and fight back against Hiroko’s Braviary, Mandibuzz, and Sigilyph (the former two had been caught out of the sky by the latter after they fell) and Gozu’s Dewgong and Cryogonal, who had stayed behind while their Trainer ascended the tower with Beartic. Once Makoto and his friends were safely deposited on the ground, none of the Liberators could make eye contact, preferring to stare at the ground in either fear or shame— perhaps both. Koichi quickly rattled off their rights from memory, though he sounded like he couldn’t care less given the situation. None of them resisted or raised an objection, so perhaps they didn’t care either.

“I can’t believe this,” Jin growled. “This might have been my one chance to save her and make that bastard pay for everything he’s done! They’re both gone.”

“We’ll find them,” Koichi assured him, “but maybe we should address some more pressing matters.”

“What pressing matters!? The kids!? They shouldn’t have been involved in the first place! That was your idiot plan!”

Makoto watched the two officers argue with a detached sense of reality. He felt oddly numb after crying inside the tower. Leon and Sayaka were huddled close together, Leon holding Axel in his arms while Sayaka’s Pikachu hugged her leg. Makoto was a mere foot away from them, within arms-reach, but Not-Ryota was standing further away. Makoto couldn’t tell if that was just how they ended up positioning themselves, or if Not-Ryota was purposefully distancing themselves away. There was a definite awkwardness between the group of friends after Not-Ryota admitted to some serious lies they had told.

“I’ll take moral responsibility for the utter shit-show this has been!” Koichi complained. “All I’m asking is we make this right!”

Jin grit his teeth and glanced toward Makoto, exhaling harshly and finally approaching the boy. “Look, I’m sorry you got involved. I think it’s best you forget about all of this and return to your regular life, whatever you choose it to be.”

“Regular life?” Makoto choked out, utterly baffled by what Jin was saying. “Did we not have the same confrontation at the top of the tower? The Liberators are going to destroy the world!”

“They won’t destroy it,” Jin insisted. “It’s more symbolic. They intend to use Zekrom’s influence— and probably some threats— to force people to release their Pokémon from Pokéballs. The result will likely cause some region-wide social chaos and with Zekrom’s power going unchecked, likely some destruction as well. Whatever emerges afterwards will their ‘new world.’”

“I don’t care if it’s symbolic or if the region goes up in flames!” Makoto burst out, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to appear larger than he really was. “I’m not going to let it happen!”

“Drop it or I’ll arrest you!” Jin threatened. Sayaka’s Pikachu crackled with electricity, angered by Jin’s threats.

Leon suddenly side-stepped around Makoto and touched his hand against Jin’s neck. The officer immediately seized up, grunting in pain as Axel’s electric toxins moved through Leon and flooded Jin’s nervous system. 

“I think we all need to take a moment and calm down,” Leon said as Jin slowly dropped to his knees. Koichi stood by, watching but doing nothing to stop it.

“You just assaulted an International Officer,” Hiroko fretted. “He could throw you in jail!”

“I don’t care,” Leon muttered, finally lifting his hand from Jin’s neck. “And it doesn’t matter what you want, _Officer._ We’re not gonna drop this and walk away. People who willingly ignore a crime happening when they have the power to stop it are just as guilty of wrongdoing as the criminal— and I’m not a criminal.”

_You did admit to shoplifting,_ Makoto recalled, but he instead chose to admire Leon’s determination.

Once he recovered enough to move, Jin leapt to his feet and forcibly grabbed Leon by the wrist, taking care to make sure he wasn’t touching skin. Jin looked to Koichi for support but found his partner was shaking his head. Realizing everyone was against him, Jin grit his teeth again and released his grip on Leon.

“Jin,” Koichi spoke up, “they’re involved, and no amount of threatening is going to make them go away. Might as well give them the full story so they know what they’re getting themselves into. You’ve seen what happened when they only knew minor details.”

It was clear Jin didn’t want to say anything, but he also had to realize Koichi was right. “Fine, I’ll talk. How should we do this?”

“Why are you following the Liberators?” Makoto asked, choosing to set things in motion.

Jin groaned in frustration but started speaking anyway. “For two reasons: to arrest Fuhito and rescue Kyoko. Fuhito… Fuhito’s my father.”

“Wow, an International Officer being the son of a criminal. Family dinners must be awkward,” Leon jeered. 

Jin scoffed in response. “Family dinners? I haven’t seen the man in fifteen years.”

Makoto was shocked into silence by the revelation. He turned to Not-Ryota, only to see they were astounded as well. If what Jin said about Fuhito was true, then that could only mean…

“Kyoko’s your daughter,” Not-Ryota said before Makoto could. “You told me your daughter was taken from you by the Liberators— she’s Kyoko.”

“When did he tell you that?” Sayaka questioned. “When did you meet this guy at all? What else have you been hiding?”

“You know Jin,” Makoto stated, “so you’ve been working with the International Police this whole time?”

“Not at first,” they admitted. “It was a deal made out of convenience.”

“Alright, alright,” Hiroko stepped in to mediate. “If we’re going to get anywhere, we need to start at the beginning”

Jin sighed, running a hand tiredly through his hair. “My father was once an International Officer, one of the best of his rank. Over the years, he developed depression from the stress of his job, further worsened by the continuous workload. The Bureau didn’t have nearly as many officers back then as we do now. He suffered a psychotic break and had to take a sabbatical. At first, I was happy; he was seeing a therapist and spending more time with me and my wife. Then… he began to deteriorate…

“He began saying strange things and I was finding it harder and harder to deal with him. Around the same time, my wife was dealing with a very difficult third trimester of her pregnancy. She started bleeding and…” Jin cut himself off and turned away from his audience. Makoto took this time to see how everyone else was reacting and was shocked to see the arrested Liberators were responding sympathetically.

“She went into premature labor and hemorrhaged,” Jin finished explaining. “The baby was born but my wife died. Fuhito was there at the hospital with me; he was strangely sound of mind at the time, but I was grateful for it rather than suspicious. I mourned my wife and he was there to tell me it was alright to grieve. When I finally mustered the effort to see my daughter in the nursery, she was gone. That was last time I saw her or Fuhito.”

“He stole her from the hospital!?” Sayaka gasped. 

“I wasn’t an International Officer at the time, I was an accountant,” Jin continued. “He was never happy that I didn’t follow in his footsteps. Fuhito used his experience as an officer to disappear; the local police couldn’t find him, so I approached the Bureau for help. They tried their best and found some leads, but he was gone. So, I did the only thing I could… I joined the Bureau and trained to be a field officer so I could find him myself, and I finally did, here, in Unova.”

“Okay,” said Hiroko, pointing to Not-Ryota. “Now you, start.”

Not-Ryota had a Deerling in the headlights look at the prospect of having to explain their story. “Um… It’s a little complicated.”

“And my story isn’t?” Jin complained. “You already told us, now tell your friends.”

“…Okay. I, um… I was raised by the Liberators.”

“What!?” Sayaka squeaked.

“As I grew older, I found I didn’t agree with what they were saying; so, they gave me the option to leave. I took it, but they wouldn’t let me take Ryota with me, nor could I revoke my decision once it was made. They just wanted to be rid of me. They dropped me in Castelia in the middle of night, but I had already made an agreement with Yui to deliver notes to Ryota, so I went to Striaton to wait for her to show up.”

“Which is where you met me,” Makoto realized. “So… Ryota was the friend you mentioned? The one you wanted me to meet?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said he would admire you. I told him about you, when we were hiding on Twist Mountain.”

“That _was_ your camp!”

“Yes, I never made it to Celestial Tower, but I managed to find Ryota after he fled. I knew the Liberators were still close by and would be looking for him, so I took him up Twist Mountain and tried to hide there with him, but Kyoko and Yui found us.”

“They took him back?” said Sayaka.

“I don’t think they had a choice. As much as we resisted, they didn’t harm either of us. I left the note with the hope you would find it and tried to follow them. I was forced to stop when they boarded the frigate on the west river, then I waited in Icirrus for you.”

“How did you know the Liberators would make Ryota awaken Zekrom?” Makoto asked.

“I didn’t know that _specifically._ They chose Ryota at a young age— I don’t know what they saw in him, but they picked him to be a Hero. They never explained— to me, at least— what that entailed. All I knew, was that he was meant to summon one of the dragons and his influence as a Hero would convince the people of Unova to bend to his will. I didn’t know which dragon, how he was meant to summon it, or how he was meant to use it. I promise you, that’s the truth.”

They sat in silence for a brief moment, everyone absorbing the information revealed among all parties. Makoto didn’t know how he was meant to feel, but he mostly felt confused. It seemed like his purpose in this story didn’t matter in comparison to the roles Not-Ryota and Jin played. Why was he here then? Was it pure chance he was dragged into this? Did it matter if he stayed?

Cobalion had watched all of this unfold from a short distance away. He had chosen to remain silent while the story was sorted out by the humans involved. Personally, he didn’t care about motivations; all that mattered to him was that Zekrom was stopped before its power could be used.

“Those of you who wish to pursue this quest,” he spoke up, “you have my support. Those who wish to quit, I will not judge you for doing so. What’s important, right now, is we prepare for what’s to come.”

Makoto looked among his friends: Not-Ryota turned away, Sayaka almost looked as if she would be sick, and Leon had a look of unsurety on his face, as if he were also questioning his place in this situation. Makoto realized he also shared Cobalion’s view. If his friends chose to quit, he would let them go without a fight, though dearly miss them. But he wasn’t leaving.

“You can depend on me,” Makoto declared. “Cobalion, I’m not quitting— but forgive me if I question your faith in me.”

“Your unease is concealing your ability to see your own potential,” said Cobalion.

“You weren’t discouraged by my crying?”

“That isn’t important. You have the information needed to continue this journey; all you need is a little more to keep going.”

“All _we_ need,” Sayaka interjected. When Makoto tried to dispute her not needing to stay with him, she quickly shot down his argument. “I’ve stuck with you this long; I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ve got a lot more at stake,” said Not-Ryota. “Makoto, I’m sorry for dragging you into this, but there’s no way I’m going to leave you to suffer the consequences of my bad decisions.”

“I’ve got nothin’ better to do,” Leon shrugged indifferently. “Might as well risk my ass stopping some weird eco-terrorists.”

“Very well,” Cobalion acknowledged. “Let me explain some things for you so we can establish our next plan. Dragonspiral Tower is the oldest standing structure in Unova; it is a remnant of old Unova, having survived the destruction of the region. Here, the two dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram, were sealed away into the Dark Stone and the Light Stone. Zekrom has been awakened, but I do not know how one awakens a dragon nor how one seals them. Go to the Relic Castle; that was where the two stones were being kept. Should you find my fellow Sword, Terrakion, he can hopefully shed some light on how Zekrom can be quelled.”

“Is this safe?” Gozu asked. “I’m not doubting their courage, but they’re just kids.”

“We’ll be okay,” Makoto assured him. “We have each other, and we’ve come this far.”

“They’ll be fine,” said Hiroko.

Gozu shook his head and let out a sigh of frustration. “I think I have something that may help you. I will gift it to you in Icirrus.”

“What’re they gonna do while we’re at this castle place?” Leon questioned, jabbing a thumb at Jin and Koichi.

“First, we’re going to take these Liberators into custody,” Koichi answered. “Then, we’re going to continue trying to find the Liberators’ base. Unless one of these guys wishes to cooperate for the good of the region.”

The captured Liberators remained silent, purposefully looking away but also making no indication they protested their captivity. Makoto was genuinely confused by them remaining so quiet; he had expected them to speak up in defense of Fuhito or claim they did nothing wrong and were political prisoners or something. Now that he thought about, was there a law against awakening an ancient Pokémon no one even knew existed anymore? There was the possibility of an assault charge, but wouldn’t Makoto have to press charges? Well… they did destroy part of Dragonspiral Tower to gain entrance, so maybe that’s what they were being held for.

Or maybe the Bureau didn’t care about those more minor charges when one considered what was at stake. Maybe worrying about what they would be charged with when they had played a hand in possibly instigating another Razing was foolish.

*

The plan was for Hiroko to escort the group of travelers back to Mistralton and then fly them to Nimbasa. They would venture to the Desert Resort from there on foot. However, Gozu insisted they stop in Icirrus so he could gift something to Makoto he said would help in their quest. The travelers waited in Icirrus Gym, idly walking circles to maintain their body heat.

“I don’t think this’ll help in the long run,” Hiroko remarked as she followed Gozu. The masked man was carrying something in his massive hands, depositing the item in Makoto’s grasp.

It was an egg, pastel blue with a white bottom. Makoto marveled at the sight, having only seen eggs in pictures and on television. He had never seen one in real life, let alone held one in his hands. Sayaka, Leon, and Not-Ryota approached to examine the egg as well, Sayaka resting a hand against its smooth surface and jumping back when she felt a pulse.

“That’s a Cubchoo egg,” Gozu explained, “the pre-evolved form of Beartic. That egg is due to hatch any day now. Ice-types are super-effective against Dragon-types, which is what Zekrom is.”

“You want me to battle with a baby Pokémon!?” Makoto squawked, horrified at the prospect.

“Beartic and Cubchoo are sturdy creatures. They’re naturally found in frigid tundra environments where food is scarce. With a little training, that Pokémon could play a vital role in helping with Zekrom.”

“I don’t want to battle that thing.”

“You may not have a choice when the moment comes.”

Makoto sighed and rubbed a hand against the shell. He felt the same pulse Sayaka had, hinting the Pokémon within was almost ready to emerge. He unslung his backpack from his shoulders and made a small nest of his clothes, fitting the egg inside, although it did peak out of the top a little. He wasn’t worried about it being chilled from the frigid air, especially after Gozu explained that was its natural habitat. 

“Are you sure a Pokémon that young can battle?” Sayaka asked.

“You’d be surprised,” Hiroko responded. “Some Pokémon are natural battlers, while others are more suited for stages or companionship.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed…”

“What’s wrong?” Not-Ryota questioned after hearing the tone in Sayaka’s voice.

“It’s just… I’ve been noticing something lately. We’ve been doing a lot of battling or ‘path-forging’, I guess, and I’ve realized how excited Pikachu has been during these moments. I think he likes battling… and I’m not a Trainer.”

“He seemed happy on stage,” Leon pointed out.

“Yeah, but he’s been exhilarated whenever we run into a battle: performing is okay, but battling is exciting. He clearly wants another path in life, one that I can’t give him. I think it’s best… if I make a change.”

“You’re going to become a Trainer?” said Makoto.

“No,” Sayaka held Pikachu’s Pokéball in her hand. She looked down at the capsule with a sad but determined expression before holding it out toward Makoto. “I’m going to give him to you.”

“What!?” Makoto choked, stepping back. “That’s a huge decision to make!”

“All this time listening to the Liberators has made me realize that, although Pikachu likes being with me and performing on stage, it isn’t what he wants the most. He wants to battle and I’m finally looking at things from his perspective. Moving forward, I think we’re going to run into a lot more opposition; it’s going to get dangerous, and I don’t have the experience to properly direct him in real battles, but you do. Please Makoto, I want you to give him a purpose that I can’t.”

Makoto buried his hands in his jacket pockets so Sayaka couldn’t force the Pokéball into his hand or pocket. He couldn’t believe what she was propositioning, but he also couldn’t lie when he had also noticed how excited Pikachu became while battling. Minccino would battle too, but it was more in defense of Sayaka— a sense of duty. Pikachu nearly sparkled with enthusiasm when he battled, eagerly throwing himself into the thick of it.

Now that he thought about it, he had also noticed a preference for one thing in Emolga. Ever since capturing the little flying squirrel, Makoto had noticed that, while he would eagerly battle, likely out of a desire to please his Trainer, Emolga loved to dance around for the entertainment of others. In fact, that was how they met on Route 5, since Emolga kept showing up to dance with the musicians and they crossed paths by chance. He was sure if he kept Emolga on his team, the latter would never complain, but he certainly seemed happier making people smile. He always danced when Makoto was feeling sad.

“Okay,” Makoto spoke up hesitantly, “I’ll take Pikachu on one condition: you take Emolga.”

Sayaka faltered, her expression one of pure shock. Her intention was to gift Pikachu to Makoto and it was apparent she hadn’t been expecting him to propose a trade instead. She opened her mouth, likely to argue that Emolga loved being with him, then closed it when she began to recall the same memories Makoto had. 

“Okay,” she conceded. She released Pikachu from his Pokéball while Makoto did the same with Emolga. “Pikachu, I’ve noticed how happy you’ve been when we battle. Things are about to get… dangerous, so I was wondering if you wanted to become a battling Pokémon.”

Pikachu squealed with elation, his cheeks crackling as excess electricity jolted from his cheek sacs. There was a brightness to his eyes that was too intense to ignore. Sayaka smiled sadly at him, kneeling down to scratch him between the ears.

“But I’m not a Trainer…” she continued, Pikachu’s expression fading from excitement to confusion. “If you truly want to be a battling Pokémon, then I want you to go with Makoto.”

At the same time, Makoto gathered Emolga in his arms. “Emolga, you’ve been an amazing partner, but I’ve noticed how happy you are when you dance around for people. You love it when they smile and laugh. You’re very strong, I wouldn’t have gotten this far without your help, but I want you to be happy. So, if you want to perform for people, I want you to go with Sayaka and help her reach her dream of becoming an idol.”

Both Pikachu and Emolga were utterly confused by the situation. Neither had expected either of their owners to suggest this. Their initial automatic response was to refuse the suggestion— they didn’t want to leave their owners, but since Makoto and Sayaka were giving them the option, rather than telling them the trade was happening whether they agreed or not, both realized they had a choice. Pikachu loved battling, but belonged to a Coordinator, while Emolga loved performing, but belonged to a Trainer; they couldn’t deny their desires and the choice was, ultimately, theirs.

Makoto and Sayaka wanted them to be happy.

Makoto placed Emolga back on the floor while Sayaka stood up, the two standing opposite one another. After a few more moments of contemplation, both Emolga and Pikachu accepted their Pokéballs and ran to their new owners, making the trade official.

“It’s never easy,” Hiroko said once the trade was made. “I remember when I was younger. I had a Wingull who I knew would never be a professional battler— loved the open sea too much. I gave him to a friend from Hoenn with a boat, but it killed me inside for a while.”

“It’s hard to say ‘goodbye,’” Gozu agreed. “It’s easier to say ‘see you later.’ There’s a hidden promise behind the words that you’ll see each other again.”

“This has been very touching and all,” Leon spoke up, “but don’t we have somewhere we need to be?”

“Just give them a second,” Not-Ryota scolded him. “This was a big decision to make.”

“I’m not trying to diminish the heart-felt moment, but there are bigger things at stake here. We need to get moving because who knows what the Liberators have in store for us?”

“He’s right,” Makoto interjected before Not-Ryota could continue to rebuke Leon for his apathy. “We’ve spent too much time dawdling. Miss Hiroko, let’s return to Mistralton.”

After bidding farewell to Gozu, Hiroko led the group of four teens to the tunnel through Twist Mountain. It had begun to snow again in Icirrus City as they were leaving, prompting Hiroko to acknowledge the flight out of Mistralton might be a bit bumpy. None of them had any idea what was causing the erratic weather patterns, though Leon stood by his belief the Liberators were responsible based on the words of the one Liberator they had run into on the outskirts of Icirrus. Makoto, Sayaka, and Not-Ryota weren’t disputing his claims, they just couldn’t wrap their heads around _how_ the Liberators were causing it. After all, they had only just awakened a powerful Legendary Pokémon and it bore the power of lightning, not ice.

Still, it was difficult to ignore the strange things happening around them and now that the Liberators had one of the Legendary dragons, with the second having been confirmed to exist, Makoto was beginning to wonder if they were playing a role in the existence of the summer snows.

As they emerged from the tunnel onto Route 7, Makoto was overwhelmed by the sensation of something with strong aura watching him. He didn’t bother looking around since he assumed it was Cobalion. He wondered if the Pokémon was going to continue following them. Now that he thought about it, Cobalion had never revealed what he intended to do while Makoto was searching the Relic Castle and the International Officers were searching for the Liberators’ base. Based on Cobalion’s words about finding his fellow Sword, Terrakion, it sounded like Cobalion had his own mission to carry out.

Makoto did look around and, predictably, found nothing, but now he was wondering. Cobalion never mentioned where he was going or what he would be doing, so was the entity watching him really Cobalion? Or something else?


	28. Lost to the Sands of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes return to the Relic Castle, hoping to find useful information about the Legendary dragons. What they do find is a lot less... educational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 28: Lost to the Sands of Time

“Soooo… has his Purrloin always been a Ditto?”

“I… guess so?”

Said Ditto had taken the form of a Herdier, now freely transforming since its cover was blown. Honestly, Makoto had been stunned at the initial reveal, but since there were more pressing matters happening at the time, it hadn’t impacted him as much as he would have expected. The Purrloin belonging to his friend had turned out to be a disguised Ditto the entire time? Sure, whatever.

“Hey, I’m no expert, but… aren’t deserts supposed to be hot?” said Leon, readjusting the goggles he had rented from the south Nimbasa Pokémon Center.

It was hot at the Desert Resort, but not nearly enough as last time Makoto, Not-Ryota, and Sayaka had visited. Since it was now summer, the travelers expected the heat to skyrocket, but it had diminished; not by much, but noticeable enough. With that observation came a terrifying thought: would the summer snows overtake the desert sands? What chaos would result from such a phenomenon?

The first visit to the Desert Resort had few other travelers in the area, mostly likely due to the harsh environment. The only ones who made it through had been the researchers and only the hardiest Trainers. Now, the Resort was completely empty of humans and Pokémon; not even the Zen Darmanitan remained at the entrance to the Relic Castle. Had the minor cold driven the Pokémon into hiding? Or did they sense something else at work?

The group descended through the same entrance Makoto, Not-Ryota, and Sayaka had used when they first visited. Makoto and Sayaka released Pikachu and Emolga, the two Pokémon electrifying their fur to brighten the path since the lights strung on the wall weren’t working. They followed the ancient stone staircase down until they emerged in the open room from before. Not-Ryota immediately pointed them in the direction Kyoko had led them the first time.

The grand hall with the high vaulted ceiling was unchanged, the mural the same as before. Makoto stopped and looked up to study the images, trying to decipher any hidden meaning in the depiction of the Razing. Kyoko had mentioned she believed the dilapidated mural was depicting the Razing happening through lightning storms and wildfires. Now, they were aware one of the Legendary dragons held the power of lightning, so did that mean it had played a role in the Razing? Did the other dragon hold the power of fire?

“What is this?” Leon asked, pointing a flashlight beam to the mural overhead.

“It’s the Razing of Unova,” Sayaka explained. “Everything you see around you is the new region built on the ruins of the old. There was some great calamity that destroyed old Unova.”

“Huh, it’s like the Darkest Day.”

“What’s the Darkest Day?”

“Nothing,” Leon quickly muttered, looking away from the mural. “So, what are we looking for exactly?”

“Something similar to this?” Not-Ryota gestured to the mural. “Just… some relic that provides information about the dragons. Cobalion said he doesn’t know how the dragons are awakened or how they can be subdued, but something here could provide the answer.”

“Aren’t we supposed to meet someone?” Sayaka reminded them. “Another Sword?”

“Terrakion, yes. I have no idea where he might be.”

“Terrakioooon!” Leon called out, his voice echoing off the stone walls and leaving a ringing sound in the others’ ears.

“Are you insane!?” Sayaka hissed, slapping his arm. “We’re underground, beneath thousands of pounds of sand and stone. Are you trying to cause a cave-in?”

“How else is Terrakion supposed to know we’re here? There a doorbell somewhere?”

While Sayaka and Not-Ryota berated Leon for his recklessness, Makoto began walking the perimeter of the grand hall. There were some scraps of antiquated wood with some metal fittings still attached to them, hinting they were once chairs or tables of some sort, as well as some shards of pottery, but not much else. There were some remnants of fabric, possibly a tapestry, hanging on one wall, and when he got closer it almost looked as if the rest had been burned away. There were even scorch marks still on the wall once he examined it more thoroughly.

_I assumed this place was gradually abandoned— like if the desert overtook the area and drove the people out. But what if… what if something else drove them out? Was this place abandoned because it was being consumed by sand or were its people attacked?_

A dark shadow in one corner of the massive room revealed itself to be a doorway. Makoto called his friends over, Sayaka wisely arranging some stones into an arrow pointing toward the door that would take them to the original room before she joined them. The new doorway led them downward into the depths of the castle via a spiral staircase. They emerged into a room almost swamped with sand, forcing them to walk a good four feet above the original floor. The only reason they saw the staircase going further down was because the sand had funneled into it. 

“Hey, I’m not claustrophobic or anything,” Leon spoke up, “but are _we_ the best people to be doing this?”

“Cobalion sent us here for a reason,” Makoto replied. “He must have faith that we’ll find the information we need. He wouldn’t send us here if there’s nothing.”

“There is something: Terrakion,” Not-Ryota pointed out.

“If that guy’s as big as Cobalion, I doubt he managed to squeeze himself down the steps,” Leon remarked. “How do we know Terrakion’s even in the castle? What if he’s somewhere on the surface?”

“Cobalion specifically said the ‘Relic Castle,’ not the Resort in general,” said Sayaka. “Either Terrakion’s here or there must be some sign of where he is.”

Makoto had been too focused on the conversation and missed the stairs abruptly ending. He stepped down, expecting there to be a solid surface, only to find air. He tumbled off the staircase and fell onto the sand dune below, knocking the breath from his lungs and throwing Pikachu off his shoulder. His friends began frantically calling out to him, Sayaka making the mistake of leaning too far forward and slipping off the last stairstep. She barely missed him when she hit the dune, likely because Makoto had partially rolled over to try and draw the air back into his lungs. Emolga glided down with much more grace than the two humans.

“Are both of you okay?” Not-Ryota called.

“Sure,” Makoto coughed. He pushed himself into a kneeling position and frantically checked the Cubchoo egg was okay.

Ditto jumped down as a gelatinous blob, its body splaying out before reforming. It changed into a Meganium, using the long neck to stretch up to the bottom of the staircase so Not-Ryota and Leon could safely slide down. Makoto shakily stood up and looked around at wherever they had stumbled into. Emolga and Pikachu were still illuminating the area with their electrified fur, revealing they were in an immense room with a low ceiling, multiple columns of smooth, carved stone holding the ceiling up. There was very little sand down here; small dunes formed beneath each set of stairs, allowing them to climb down to the actual floor.

“What is this place?” Sayaka wondered.

“I don’t know,” Not-Ryota responded. “It’s still relatively intact, but there are no artifacts.”

“This the dungeons?” Leon asked.

“No jail cells,” Makoto pointed out, struggling to his feet.

The group began exploring the new room, their footsteps echoing eerily. The sand and columns did a good job of absorbing some of the noise, but it was still very unsettling. Leon made his way to the wall and began walking along it. He found what was once a doorway, but it had been caved in. He frowned and pushed on one of the boulders with his foot. When it refused to budge, he placed his foot back on the stone floor, only to see a strange imprint that almost looked like the round footprint of a large creature. He was about to call out to the others to come see it, but Sayaka had already drawn their attention with her discovery of a hole in the floor with wooden ladder.

“Does it look safe to you?” Makoto hesitantly rested one foot on the topmost rung but refused to put weight on it. “I don’t know if I want to trust hundreds-of-year-old wood. The hole’s too small for Pidgeot, though.”

“Ditto can lift us down,” Not-Ryota offered. Ditto re-transformed into Meganium and used Vine Whip to wrap tendrils around Makoto and gently lift him down the hole. 

Makoto tightly held Pikachu as they descended. The walls weren’t like they were above with an obvious brick-like structure; instead, these walls were smooth and a soft brown color, as if they’d been carved from some sort of stone.

“Based on the differences in the walls, I’m wondering if this place was originally underground,” Makoto hollered up to his friends. “You know… before the sand?”

He finally touched down on a firm floor that was the same color as the walls. As Ditto-Meganium’s vines retracted, Makoto took a moment to look around. Now that he could walk right up to the walls, he was able to see there were carvings in the stone. He reached out and touched one, his fingers tracing the smooth design. It looked like writing to him, several characters arranged into lines, but he had little chance of finding out what it actually said.

One-by-one, his friends joined him in the new room, each one approaching the walls to investigate the carvings. It was only now, with the four humans and various Pokémon crowding in, that Makoto realized how small this room was and how there was no visible doorway. Was the ladder the only way in and out? If so, what was this room used for, especially since there were so many carvings?

Leon was mainly focused on some of the larger pictures, rather than trying to decipher the writing. He traced his hand along some of the carvings, his fingers brushing against two carvings that jutted out from the wall rather than inward. Curious but not impressed, he scraped his fingers along the top of one as he walked by, only to be startled when it moved. At first, he briefly panicked, under the belief he had somehow broken off a piece of the wall. But the carvings were still firmly fixed in place, they simply rotated when he spun them.

His interest piqued, Leon pocketed his flashlight and brought out Axel, setting the Toxel on his shoulders so the little lightning bolt on his forehead illuminated the wall. Both movable portions of the wall were side-by-side and perfectly round except for some small indents. Leon spun one and noticed the repeated motion would gradually move the other in the same direction. So, he swapped to the other and realized spinning it caused the first to spin the opposite way.

_A puzzle? Damn, this ain’t my forte._ He was tempted to call out to the others, preferring to have one of them solve it, but he felt a strange click while gently spinning one of the carving. He reset the piece and pushed inward, amazed when it did go in, but now realizing the other wouldn’t spin at all.

_I get it! I need to line them both up and push in. Having one in will cause the other to freeze in place, so I need to spin them until they both line up._

That was easier said than done, but now Leon felt he had been personally challenged. He discovered the two carvings shared the same insertion point, the issue was getting both to line up. He worked at it for ten minutes at the most, idly beginning to wonder why the others hadn’t noticed what he had been doing, before he succeeded to push both in.

“Wha—?” Makoto spun when he heard a solid thudding noise. The entire wall Leon was standing in front of shuddered and shook off the layer of dust covering it. 

“What did you do?” Sayaka exclaimed. The wall continued clunking before it lowered into the ground, revealing a new doorway.

“What did I do?” Leon smiled smugly. “I solved an ancient Rubix Cube!”

Sayaka scoffed and was the first to step through the new doorway. It opened into a narrow corridor, torches hung on the walls that had burned out long ago. The group walked single file until they reached a final room at the end. On the opposite side from which they entered was what appeared to be an altar of some sort. The path to the altar was bordered by the same smooth, carved stone columns as the room above. 

“Look!” Makoto pointed to the right wall, drawing his friends’ attention to more carvings, only these ones were more recognizable. One of them was undoubtedly Zekrom; it had the same number of limbs with small wings and was drawn with jagged edges and sharp lines. The other was more organic, with smooth curves and thin lines. Its arms appeared to be wings, although they seemed to be feathered in contrast to Zekrom’s.

“If that’s Zekrom,” said Sayaka, “then the other must be the second dragon.”

“Reshiram,” Not-Ryota supplied the name.

“What do you think used to be on that?” Leon gestured to the altar.

“If I had to guess: the Dark and Light Stones. Cobalion said this was where they were being kept.”

“The Liberators have the Dark Stone,” Makoto pondered, “so where’s the Light Stone?”

“The mysteries of time claim all things.” Makoto and his friends spun around to realize they weren’t alone beneath the Relic Castle anymore. Kyoko and Eigo’s bodyguard were standing at the other end of the room, blocking the only exit. The large man smirked and began cracking his knuckles.

“Stand down, Shita,” Kyoko ordered, her instruction further emphasized when Munna flew out from behind her and stared pointedly at Shita. Although reluctantly, the man obeyed and adopted a relaxed but alert stance. 

“How did you find us?” Not-Ryota demanded, Ditto’s body bubbling in anger.

“I came here seeking my own answers,” Kyoko responded. “We heard your voices and followed you down.”

“How did you get here before us?” Leon questioned. “We flew in a plane while you bastards just vanished.”

“We spent the night in Mistralton before flying down,” Sayaka reminded him. “It’s been a day.”

“But we _flew_ in a _plane_!”

“Their frigate was on the west river,” said Not-Ryota. “They likely were sailing south all day yesterday, giving them plenty of time to get here before us.”

“Are the rest of the Liberators here?” Makoto asked, grabbing Panpour’s Pokéball off his belt.

“No,” Kyoko answered, “I came here of my own accord, but Grandfather required I be escorted: thus, Shita.”

“Do you know anything about the Light Stone?”

“Only that it is not here and hasn’t been for a long time. We came upon this place and discovered the Dark Stone, all alone on the altar. For whatever reason, its counterpart was removed from this chamber while the Dark Stone remained. We do not know what occurred here in the past and the Light Stone’s location has been lost. Why do you seek it? Do you believe you have the strength to be the Hero of Reshiram?”

“We only need one destructive force of nature released on the world. Wherever the second dragon is, it’s staying inside the stone. We came here to find a way to stop you from using Zekrom!”

“That’s impossible without the Light Stone,” Kyoko shook her head. “Nothing matches Zekrom in power except for Reshiram. They are counterparts: a balance of truth and ideals.”

“Kyoko,” Not-Ryota spoke up, “you honestly can’t believe what you’re doing is right.”

“Some may suffer, but the outcome will be best for all.”

“Is that what you believe or what you’ve been told to believe? There’s no way Ryota has the fortitude to control Zekrom.”

“That was a rather brazened insult.”

“You know what I mean. He’s going to lose control and all you’re doing is forcing more stress and pressure on an already-fragile mind!”

“You’re nothing but a bully!” Makoto shouted, regretting it the second he spoke. Sure, he stood by it, but it sounded horrendously childish. He felt somewhat assured when Pikachu crackled with electricity to help his insult appear more threatening.

Kyoko quirked a brow at his comment. “Do you believe this world is perfect? That all can live in harmony as it is now?”

“Well… no, but you’re stupid if you believe the world you want to build will be perfect too!”

“The concept of a utopia is blatantly biased,” Leon remarked, drawing shocked looks from his friends for such a perceptive proverb. “In order for a perfect world to exist, those who don’t agree with it must be cast out or have their opinions changed by force. If that is the case, it’s not a utopia for them. There will always be people who don’t agree with your stance because, no matter how hard you try to build a perfect world, you can’t control the human mind.”

“Kyoko, you’re really smart,” Makoto begged. “You have to realize this isn’t going to end well. Do the ends justify the means? Can your conscience deal with the idea of people and Pokémon suffering now so you can have some semblance of your perfect world? Because, guess what, whatever you’re envisioning, isn’t going to happen!”

“Or is it even your vision?” said Sayaka. “In your mind, what is a perfect world?”

“One where humans and Pokémon live in harmony,” Kyoko answered robotically. “One where Pokémon are not abused and used for nefarious purposes.”

“And do you think it’s possible? Don’t answer yet! I want _you_ to think about it. I want to know if _you_ think it’s possible to build a world where all humans obey your doctrine without question.”

Kyoko was shocked into silence at the prospect. She had spent her entire life being fed the propaganda and had adopted it as the truth. A perfect world was possible, the Liberators just needed to work hard enough to make it happen. It was so engrained she could recite it without even thinking, but it had rarely occurred to her to try and dissect it. Based on everything she had experienced traveling the region, seeing humans and Pokémon interact, and how society was built around the human-Pokémon relationship as it was now, was this proposed world functionally possible?

“I’m getting tired of this,” Shita complained. “You can whine all you want, but you don’t have the means to stop us. It’s best if you just be quiet and let things happen. Like the boss said, you lot will be fine in our world. You got nothing to worry about.”

“You think that comforts us!?” Sayaka scoffed. “I don’t care that we would be fine in your stupid ‘perfect’ world! What I do care about are the countless lives you’re going to ruin to make it happen!”

“It is for the best,” Kyoko insisted, though she didn’t look like she believed her own words. “I know some will suffer, but trials and tribulations make us stronger.”

“That may be true,” Makoto clenched his fist, having never felt this angry in his life, “but if we can prevent suffering, I’d rather do that. When I first met the Liberators, I thought you guys had a noble cause, if a little misguided; but now, no matter how much good intention is behind your plan, I won’t let it happen. I will stop you!”

He stomped one foot firmly against the stone floor and was almost knocked down when a huge, resounding boom echoed from above. Everyone froze and looked up, some dust from the ceiling raining down upon them. Makoto backed up until he and his friends were grouped tightly together.

“We need to get out of here,” Not-Ryota whispered. “What if that was a wall collapsing or something? If this place falls, we’ll never make it out alive.”

“They’re blocking the only exit,” Leon pointed out.

“They’ll let us through,” Sayaka asserted.

“You really believe that?”

“Well… they don’t want us dead.”

“What are you plotting over there!?” Shita hollered. 

“Nothing in particular,” Leon shrugged. “But, hypothetically speaking, what if we were intending to find the Light Stone and use it against you?”

“What are you doing!?” Sayaka hissed, grabbing at Leon’s arm, but he shook her off.

“I welcome the opportunity,” Kyoko claimed. “Having the two dragons oppose one another will eventually give way to a victor. Defeating Reshiram will only allow Ryota to more firmly establish his ideals through Zekrom onto the region, and later, the world.”

“You are Zubat-shit insane!” Leon jeered. “But I guess you got more brains than meathead here— though that ain’t saying much.”

“If you’re gonna insult me, do it to my face,” Shita growled.

“Gladly! You’re. Fucking. Stupid!”

Makoto gulped as he watched Leon poke and prod Shita into a rage. He had no idea what Leon was planning as, from his point of view, angering Shita could only bring bad things. Leon was too skinny to match up against Shita, who was noticeably muscular, although not as much as, perhaps, Gozu, but still frighteningly enough.

“I’m gonna pound your face in!” Shita threatened, ignoring Kyoko’s demands that he calm himself.

“Sure, sure, that sounds like fun, but I got one thing to say to you. Catch!”

Without warning, Leon grabbed Axel off his shoulders and threw him. Shita, surprised by the unorthodox projectile, caught Axel without thinking twice, only to be immediately overwhelmed by the Toxel’s poison.

“Run!” Leon ordered, grabbing Axel out of Shita’s grasp as he sprinted past. The others followed close behind after recovering from their stupor, Sayaka taking a moment to shove Kyoko as she ran by, who only didn’t fall to floor because of Munna’s psychic powers.

The commotion suddenly instigated a domino effect. In an instant, it almost sounded like the world was coming to end. The single booming noise from before was rumbling all around them, shaking dust and sand from all surfaces. They climbed the rickety wooden ladder without a second thought of whether it could support them. Amazingly, they made it to the top without it crumbling, although it groaned and creaked the entire time.

Now back in the immense room with the stone pillars, the group struggled to find the broken staircase they had originally descended from; even with Emolga and Pikachu’s light, there were multiple broken stairs that looked the same. The booming was getting louder and it almost sounded like the roof was going to start caving in. Kyoko and Shita ascended the ladder in the meantime, the latter still enraged but more concerned with figuring out whether they were about to be buried alive rather than seeking revenge against Leon. 

The booming became louder and louder until its source revealed itself. The doorway Leon had investigated earlier but was collapsed suddenly exploded outward, boulders skipping across the floor. Kyoko’s Munna shielded her and Shita using her psychic abilities, while Makoto and his friends were forced to dodge and duck. From the now-opened doorway, a hulking mass trudged out, its massive feet striking the floor and sending out shockwaves with each step. It paused, silently regarding the humans in its presence, before throwing its head back and bellowing.

“Run!” someone screamed, and they all scattered. The beast hurtled past, skidding across the stone floor as it struggled to turn. Makoto, Not-Ryota, and Leon hastily returned their Pokémon, not even bothering trying to fight this monster, while Sayaka kept Emolga out to light their surroundings.

Kyoko and Shita ran to one of the staircases at random, not caring where it took them as long as they escaped the creature’s wrath. Sayaka was tempted to do the same thing had the beast not barreled through one of the stairs and completely demolished it.

“This way!” Makoto was frantically gesturing to the doorway the beast had burst from. At first, Sayaka would have scolded him for such an idea, but then realized this creature must have come from somewhere— going through the doorway might yield another way out. 

They hurriedly rushed through, the beast noticing their path and starting to gradually turn so it wouldn’t have to slow down. Beyond the doorway was a tunnel with cobbled stone walls rather than smooth carved ones like the rooms below the ladder. Leon looked around as he ran through, sharp eyes that could pinpoint a flyball moving through the air spying the small dirt clods falling from the ceiling, even in the receding light of Emolga’s electricity. Leon slid to a halt and turned back toward the beast that was currently careening toward him.

“What are you doing!?” Not-Ryota doubled back, desperately pulling at Leon’s jacket to get him moving again.

“Securing our escape.” Leon grabbed a rock off the floor, just large enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He bounced it experimentally then took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. His eyes scanned the edges of the doorway, finding exactly what he was looking for. He pushed back onto one leg, twisting his body as his arm reeled back…

…then he threw it.

The rock sailed through the air and hit the spot where two boulders were haphazardly holding up the doorway by leaning into each other. The strike was hard enough one was knocked loose, and soon the rest followed. The boulders began to fall, creating a barrier so thick even the beast wouldn’t be able to break through. Leon and Not-Ryota sprinted from a dead stop, escaping the collapse of the tunnel’s head.

“Cobalion’s got a lot to answer for!” Leon complained. “That was bullshit!”

“Cobalion? Cobalion sent you?” 

Not-Ryota gasped, although the noise was lost in the thunder of the tunnel’s collapse. They could have sworn they just heard a voice in their head, but the need to outrun the rain of boulders drove them onward. The voice was still there, gradually growing weaker as it begged them to come back. At its faintest, they heard one last plea.

“Find Virizion. Find the Light Stone.”


	29. Whose Eyes Stare Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and friends' escape from Relic Castle take them to a familiar place. Meanwhile, Kyoko begins to question her grandfather's sanity... and her own stance on the Liberators' goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 29: Whose Eyes Stare Back?

There was little to talk about— no, scratch that. There was a lot that needed to be discussed, but none of Makoto’s friends could bring themselves to talk since it all seemed trivial at the moment. Right now, they were walking down a dark tunnel, only illuminated by Pikachu and Emolga, deep below ground. True, there were individuals who knew they had gone to Relic Castle, but there was no way they could decipher which path the group had taken. They had no idea where this tunnel would lead, but the hope that it would eventually take them to the surface was one they desperately clung to.

“Okay,” Leon spoke up, “no one wants to say anything ‘cause we’re all busy reflecting on our poor life choices, but we do need to discuss some things. First off, what the hell was that bullshit!?”

“It appears some hostile creature has taken up residence in the lower floors of the castle,” Not-Ryota responded, although they seemed noticeably distracted.

“It was so dim,” said Makoto. “We couldn’t even get a good look at it.”

“I would be very happy if I never saw that thing again,” Sayaka remarked.

“We didn’t find out anything useful!” Leon complained. “This whole journey was a waste!”

“Where do you think this tunnel will take us?” Makoto decided to voice what they all were thinking, steering the conversation away from the depressing realization that they had failed their task. “I mean, none of us have a compass, right? So we don’t even know what direction we’re going.”

“The air’s kind stale too,” Leon mentioned, “but this ain’t a natural tunnel, so something must’ve made it, whether it was Pokémon or human. It has to go somewhere.”

They had been walking in the darkness for hours. Makoto tried to check the clock on his phone as minimally as possible since his heart sank deeper every time he saw how many hours had passed. As they approached the six-hour mark, he began to feel a sense of despair wash over him. What if they reached the end of this tunnel and there was no exit? How would they get out of here? Were they going to die down here?

“Wait!” Sayaka suddenly gasped. “Do you smell that?”

“All I can smell is my own breath,” Leon replied, “and it’s a constant reminder I forgot to brush this morning.”

“I smell fresh air,” Sayaka specified.

“You sure you’re not hallucinating? We have been down here a long time.”

“No, I’m sure of it!” she insisted.

Makoto slowly breathed out all the air in his lungs before inhaling deeply through his nose. He almost cried with relief when he smelled the distinct scent of seawater and grass. The group broke out into a run, the clatter of their footsteps occasionally accompanied by the noise of them inhaling deeply. Suddenly, there was an archway at the end of the tunnel, although the space beyond it was still dark and underground. That didn’t matter though, and the group burst out of the tunnel invigorated by a strange sense of euphoria.

“Where are we?” Makoto wondered. This place was a lot more open than the tunnel, but it was still underground; although, they were blessed with artificial lights installed on the walls. There were large metal pipes on the walls and ceiling and the walkways were made of cement, running alongside canals of water.

“I still smell grass,” Not-Ryota commented. “There must be a way up somewhere.”

“Light!” Sayaka excitedly pointed down one of the walkways. “Natural light!”

Sure enough, there was a beam of light reflected on the walkway. They rushed toward it, finding a set of stairs that took them to the surface. They didn’t know what they would find when they reached the top, especially since they didn’t even know what direction they had been walking this entire time. What they found definitely couldn’t have been predicted.

All around them were tall skyscrapers; that, combined with the scent of seawater, hinted they had somehow made their way to Castelia City. In this small space, surrounded by the skyscrapers, was a patch of land that could have been plucked from Pinwheel Forest and dropped in the middle of the modern city. There was grass freely growing with Pokémon curiously peering through to see who had decided to visit them. In the center was a beautiful tree, its branches heavy with berries. Emolga flew up and grabbed one, happily munching on the berry while sitting on a branch.

“I didn’t know this place was in Castelia,” Makoto remarked.

“I’m guessing few know since the only way to get here is through the stairwell,” Not-Ryota pointed out. “Other people would have to go through that underground place we popped up in.”

“I think that’s the sewers,” Sayaka realized, prompting Leon to retch and complain about hygiene. “Oh, grow up!”

“There’s no exit,” Makoto noticed. “This place is fenced in by the buildings. Ryota’s right: the only way here is through the sewers.”

It just felt natural to keep calling his friend “Ryota,” even knowing that wasn’t their real name. Not-Ryota never revealed what their name was; although, he recalled them saying they took Ryota’s name because they needed something for him to call them by. Perhaps they didn’t have one anymore? Either way, on the off chance when they discussed the real Ryota, it could become confusing when one had to differentiate between the individual in front of them and the individual currently in control of a Legendary dragon, but Makoto didn't know what else to call them.

“Back underground, I guess,” Leon sighed, pulling his weather goggles off his forehead.

“It’s not for long,” Sayaka assured him. “At least we know it won’t take hours.”

“I hope they won’t be mad about me taking these,” Leon commented, fiddling with the goggles. “I’m not a shoplifter anymore; I intended to drop them off at one of the Pokémon Centers.”

“Given the circumstances, us technically ‘stealing’ them wasn’t our fault, but maybe we’ll stop at the closest Center.”

Makoto jumped when he heard a loud chime from his pocket. He frantically dug out the item making the noise, realizing it was his Xtransceiver. He had forgotten he still had it since the last time he had used it was when they were searching for Not-Ryota with Hiroko and that had felt like a lifetime ago. Wait… had that only been two days ago!? 

“Hello?” he answered hesitantly.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to call you for hours! Where have you been?”

“Underground.”

“Whatever,” Jin responded dismissively, not offering any sympathy nor an explanation for how he had obtained Makoto’s number. It was likely he had asked Hiroko for it, but that explanation didn’t matter much to Makoto. “Look, Koichi and I may have found a source where you can get some information about the dragons.”

“Why don’t _you_ go and investigate it then?” Leon asked.

“Is that that red-haired kid? Shut up. Makoto, listen: you need to go to Opelucid City. Find a man named Kazuo Tengan; he’s a Dragon Master and if anyone will have useful information, it’ll be him.”

“Opelucid City is clear across the region!” Not-Ryota snapped.

“We could call Hiroko and have her fly us,” Sayaka suggested.

There was a fumbling noise on the other end of the call, Koichi speaking up after a moment. “It’s best if you try to get there yourselves. The snow got a lot worse over the course of a single day and Hiroko’s trying to fly supplies into Mistralton before it becomes too difficult for deliveries to reach the city.”

“Well,” Not-Ryota looked contemplative, “there are ferries that go up the east and west rivers. Maybe we can buy tickets and ride a ferry up to Icirrus City and cross the Tubeline Bridge to Opelucid.”

“Whatever’s better than walking,” Leon sighed.

Makoto was about to tell the International Officers what happened in the Relic Castle before realizing they had ended the call. He huffed at the rudeness and pocketed his Xtransceiver. Once they got out of the sewers, they would head to the nearest Pokémon Center, drop off their goggles, and then find out where they could purchase tickets for the ferry. After that, they were one boat ride away from reached Opelucid City and finding this Dragon Master.

*

Despite Leon moaning and groaning the entire time, traversing the sewers was relatively easy and, frankly, Makoto found the experience a lot more enjoyable than walking for hours on end through a seemingly-endless tunnel. At least here, they knew they were close to an exit and help was just above their heads. They also didn’t need to keep Pikachu and Emolga out to light the way since there were lamps. They emerged on Thumb Pier, the smallest of the five piers along Oceanfront Road. Thankfully, there were no people loitering on the pier, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone questioning them.

“Well, at least we were able to reorient ourselves easily,” Sayaka pointed out cheerfully. “The nearest Pokémon Center should be by the next pier.”

Oceanfront Road was crowded with people; apparently, the Royal Unova had just docked and the Trainers were disembarking. Sayaka was forging the path to the Pokémon Center, Leon holding onto her backpack, Not-Ryota onto his, and Makoto at the end of the chain. Given the crowded conditions, they walked single file in this manner to get through the horde as quickly as possible without losing one another.

Makoto didn’t know why his mind wandered— maybe because all he had to do was be pulled along in the chain. His friends were too focused on finding the Pokémon Center and so their attention wasn’t focused on the ocean. His gaze drifted over, a content smile on his face now that he was close to the water again, then his blood went cold.

They were passing Cruise Pier, where the Royal Unova was docked, which meant the Pokémon Center was close by. Makoto was looking toward Prime Pier, since it was the closest, and spotted a very familiar sight. The strange gray boat was there again, but only now did he realize what the boat _was_. Several people had mentioned the Liberators’ frigate, but he had no idea what it looked like. Seeing the gray ship finally connected the association in his mind: the boat had been docked at Prime Pier during his first visit in Castelia and Prime Pier was also where the Liberators had lectured. The ship was the same color as the Liberators’ uniforms, and it stood out too much from the other ships that were designed for shipping cargo or relaxing cruises.

Was the weird ship the frigate?

In his shock, Makoto lost his grip on Not-Ryota’s shoulder strap and found himself blockaded from immediately rejoining his friends. There were too many people crowding around him and his voice was lost in the commotion of a hundred other conversations.

_Crap!_ If that boat was the frigate, then Ryota might be onboard. Fuhito had told Kyoko and Yui to return Ryota to the frigate, which Not-Ryota had said was docked on the west river outside of Icirrus City. If the frigate was here, for whatever reason, maybe Ryota could be rescued! 

Makoto broke into a run, people scolding him when he pushed them aside or crashed into them in his haste to reach the pier. He would call the others on his Xtransceiver once he reached the ship to let them know both where he was and that the frigate was in Castelia. Thankfully, there were no Liberators around the ship, so he was able to get close without worrying about being spotted. He didn’t exactly know what his standing was with the Liberators after openly opposing them. Better safe than sorry…

He released Panpour from his Pokéball while also pulling out his Xtransceiver. He was looking through his contact list for Sayaka’s number when Panpour alerted him. Makoto ducked behind some trash cans and looked up to the deck of the frigate. Two Liberators were examining a distinct black mark tarnishing the railing of the frigate. From Makoto’s perspective, it looked distinctly like a burn mark… from _lightning?_

_I forgot about Zekrom. Well… as long as it obeys Ryota, then it shouldn’t be a threat._

“We’re going to draw too much attention,” one of the Liberators commented.

“We won’t be here long. Kyoko and Shita have returned so we should be setting off soon.”

_Kyoko already made it back? They must’ve had some sort of transport to get through Route Four. If the ship’s setting sail soon… I can’t wait for the others._

He knew it was a stupid choice, but he pocketed his Xtransceiver and waited for the two Liberators to leave the railing of the deck. Once they were no longer paying attention, he sprinted for the ramp, crouching beside the pivot joint of the ramp and peeking around before darting for the open door. A staircase led him down below; he made it about halfway before he was stopped in his tracks.

It was cold, it was colder than Twist Mountain and Icirrus City. The frigid air almost seemed to be exacerbated by the smooth metal walls, which stung his bare fingers when he touched them. Every breath was like a knife to his lungs, each exhale fogging so thickly it would briefly blind him. He was shivering violently, teeth chattering involuntarily, as he tried in vain to wrap his meager jacket around himself to maintain the heat, pulling the hood up over his head. When he saw how badly Panpour was faring, he picked up his Pokémon and zipped him into his jacket.

_It’s so cold. How is this possible?_ Makoto began hesitantly making him way down the hallway, his legs already going numb. He had pulled his jacket sleeves up enough to cover his hands, but even though he wasn’t physically touching anything, the air was enough to make his fingers go numb.

Convinced he would freeze to death if he stopped moving, Makoto forced himself to keep walking despite his misery. Whenever he came to a crossroad, he would peek around the edges to make sure no one was around before continuing. Occasionally, he would hear voices, but most were behind closed doors. It appeared the cold was also keeping the Liberators from venturing into the hallways.

Exploring the halls offered little information on Ryota’s whereabouts. He was likely inside one of the rooms, but it would be too risky to start knocking on doors. Makoto stumbled across another set of stairs going deeper down into the hull of the frigate. Unless Ryota had captured Zekrom in a Pokéball (which he highly doubted given the Liberators’ views on Pokéballs), Ryota had to be keeping it somewhere that would have a lot of room. If the location down these stairs was a cargo hold of some sort, that would make the most sense.

Makoto rested an elbow on the railing rather than gripping it with his hand. If there were any moisture, he was sure these steps would be covered in ice. The cold somehow intensified as he descended and he was ready to give up, lie down, and freeze to death when he reached the bottom. It hurt to breath, his face was stinging, his lips were cracking, and he was beginning to stop shivering, which was a bad sign.

_I am going to die?_ he genuinely feared. It certainly felt like he was, but weren’t you supposed to suddenly feel warm in the final stages of hypothermia? That hadn’t happened yet, so maybe he was okay.

The bottom of the stairs revealed itself to be a cargo hold like he had predicted, but Zekrom wasn’t here. Instead, the walls were covered in giant cables and strange machines. One entire wall was taken up by what looked to be a glass chamber of some sort. Makoto stumbled toward it, a strange blue light illuminating it. He was close enough to reach out and touch the glass when he realized he wasn’t alone.

What he had previously thought were shadows of cloudy water was actually the shape of the body inside the chamber— and it was _huge._ Makoto tipped his head back, squinting as he tried to peer through the frosty glass. Something slammed into the other side of the glass, causing him to jump back. It looked to be head covered in thick ice, jagged teeth poking out of solid, frozen lips. The eyes cracked slightly then opened all the way, staring directly at him, which meant it knew he was there.

Makoto was immobilized in fear. Sure, Zekrom had been large and intimidating, but this… _thing_ was something else. The cold had been so intense he hadn't noticed the powerful aura coming from this creature, but there was something different about this aura, something wrong. When he looked in its eyes, he saw nothing. There was a sense of awareness but no recognition. It knew he was there but had no emotional response. It wasn’t happy, it wasn’t fearful, it wasn’t even angry. It was nothing. For something to hold so much power and no emotion...

He had never felt more terrified in his whole life.

Adrenaline pumped through his body and Makoto turned and ran, taking the stairs three steps at a time. He didn’t care about sneaking anymore; all that mattered was that he got as far away from that monster as possible. His desperate escape took him directly by one of the few Liberators patrolling the halls. He ended up knocking them down in his haste and they were too shocked to immediately raise the alarm, also surprised that there was an intruder to begin with. He managed to turn a corner before he heard them shouting.

“Intruder! Intruder alert! Someone’s on the ship!”

Makoto lost all sense of direction in his desperation to escape. Deep down, he knew the Liberators wouldn’t actually harm him, but imprisonment could be just as bad. The Liberator’s shouting was alerting the others and now he was rushing past doors that were opening and revealing the many occupants of the ship. 

He nearly cried with joy when he found the stairs back up to the top deck. He would have released Panpour from the confines of his jacket once he reached the warm outdoors had he not almost been jumped for the brief second he paused. Hoping Panpour would keep his grip and not slide out from under his jacket, Makoto focused all his effort in running away from the two Liberators in hot pursuit. 

His pursuers managed to pick up more momentum as he fled down the ramp. He didn’t dare look back, knowing they were mere inches away. All they had to do was reach out and grab his backpack. He contemplated throwing it off, but then he would lose the Cubchoo egg. All he could do was run, just keep a little in front of them, they wouldn’t get him, they wouldn’t get him, they wouldn’t get him—

One of the pursuers suddenly cried out and tumbled to the stone flooring of Prime Pier, taking down their acquaintance with them. Makoto didn’t bother looking back; he wasn’t about to waste the precious seconds this lucky moment had granted him. He quickly left the pier but lost his head concerning which way to go. He knew he needed to go to the Pokémon Center and reunite with his friends, but he couldn’t remember which pier he was on. In his confusion, he turned left.

By the time he realized he was going the wrong way, the Liberators were in pursuit again. With little other option, he kept going, hoping they would give up the chase at some point. By the time he reached the end of Oceanfront Road, he contemplated running for the Pokémon Gym. Surely Seiko could offer him protection? Or he could at least hide until the Liberators gave up.

His Xtransceiver chimed, alerting him that someone was trying to call. It was probably Sayaka, trying to figure out where he had gone. Without thinking, he stopped running, desperately trying to dig the device out of his pocket. His pursers nearly caught up and he gave up on the Xtransceiver, instead choosing to unzip Panpour and have him use Water Gun to knock them down. 

_This is a total disaster._ Makoto turned toward the pier he was closest to, hoping there were workers or something down there that could intimidate the Liberators to leave him alone. Unfortunately, all that was there was a small ferry a group of people were boarding. There wasn’t even anything he could duck behind! 

He was out of options; Makoto turned his sight to the ferry and began to hurry down the steps of the pier. He tripped on the last one, his arms wrapping around Panpour and forcing his body to land on his side so he wouldn’t crush his Pokémon. It was painful, and he struggled back to his feet only to realize his hip was likely badly bruised. He limped to the ferry and climbed aboard, immediately spying a door with indications it was a restroom. After checking it was unoccupied, he shut the door and locked it, lowering the toilet lid so he could sit and rest.

The small room was filled with his gasping and panting. His lungs burned and his leg was throbbing. Something sharp was digging into his thigh and he pulled his now-broken Xtransceiver from his pocket.

_Damn it!_ Now he couldn’t contact Sayaka and the others; all he could do was hope they could regroup at the Pokémon Center at some point. There was likely some deep bruising on his hip. He tried to stand and nearly collapsed when he put weight on the leg. He did fall to his knees, Panpour chattering worriedly.

The bathroom jolted— no, the entire ferry jolted. Makoto froze as he felt the mechanisms below creak to life and began to push the ferry away from the pier.

_…Oh no._

*

Each room was sealed tightly, the air delivered via a series of vents and ducts. This allowed the cold to be locked out when the doors were shut. Kyoko had to wear extra layers to descend below deck but was able to shed them once she was safely inside her grandfather’s room. Poor Munna had to face the sheer cold by herself and was visibly relieved to be inside the room.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Fuhito asked, straightening his back and turning away from his desk covered in papers and books.

“In one way: yes. In many other ways: no.”

“I hope this has curbed your inquisitiveness. We will be setting off soon for the castle.” There was a hint of finality in his voice, and although Kyoko clearly heard it, she was far from done asking questions.

“Grandfather,” he noticeably flinched at the sound of her voice, “…that man—,”

“He was confused,” Fuhito interrupted.

“But… he knew my name.”

“He mistook you for someone else!”

She knew that was a possibility, but what were the chances that man also knew someone who looked like her and was named Kyoko? “But he also knew you, he addressed you specifically.”

Fuhito sighed, but there was a hint of a frustrated growl in there. After years and years of dedicated work, he was so close to achieving his goal of creating a world where Pokémon and humans could live as equals, and Jin had shown up at the worst possible moment. Kyoko was asking questions and he was noticing she was more insolent lately, constantly undermining his authority. He never should have let her leave the castle; this world was poisoning her.

“He called me ‘old man,’” Fuhito responded. “That’s hardly a sign of recognition.”

“I… I suppose that’s true.”

“Kyoko,” Fuhito stood up from his chair and approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kyoko wanted to tense up but forced herself to remain relaxed since Fuhito would have noticed, but Munna picked up on her unease. “That man was clearly dangerous. Even if he somehow knows who we are, it’s best to avoid him.”

“So, you don’t know who he is?”

“I didn’t recognize him.” It technically wasn’t a lie; when Jin opposed him during Fuhito’s initial realization of the state of the world, he no longer recognized the man as his son: he was an enemy who stood in his way.

_But I think Makoto knows him,_ Kyoko pondered. _He showed up with the Icirrus Gym Leader and that other man— the one with the hat I saw in Makoto’s Dream Mist. If I can find Makoto again, and get him alone, maybe he would be willing to answer my questions because Grandfather clearly will not._

“Did you need anything else?” Fuhito asked.

“I guess not.”

“Then please go rejoin Yui and Ryota. I’ll give the order for us to cast off.” 

He turned away from her and Kyoko frowned once she knew he couldn’t see it. She could tell he was feeling stressed— and she sympathized. It wasn’t easy having the responsibilities he shouldered upon himself, but he bore them, despite the exhaustion, simply because _someone_ had to. 

“Intruder! Intruder alert! Someone’s on the ship!”

Kyoko’s head snapped toward the door. Despite the thickness of the door and walls, the shouting sounded close. Had someone managed to sneak aboard? Was it the two strange men who had confronted them at Dragonspiral Tower? She was about to pull open the door when Fuhito pushed her aside and did so himself, ordering her to stay put, which she promptly ignored.

The halls were crowded as Liberators emerged from their rooms and began to frantically search for the intruder. Kyoko pushed and shoved until she reached the top deck, knowing this was the only way to get off the ship, rather than searching far below. She immediately saw the intruder running around the top deck, being chased by two Liberators who had previously been stationed up there. They seemed desperate to catch the intruder, most likely to make up for the fact they had slipped through while the two of them were on guard duty.

_Wait that’s…_ She recognized that jacket and their short stature. There was no mistaking this individual as anyone other than Makoto. Munna had apparently also recognized him because she let out a keening cry.

Everything was in place for Kyoko to get the answers she wanted. If they captured Makoto, they would imprison him since he was now considered dangerous for their cause, although he would be held in comfort and no harm would come to him. That would give her a chance to question him alone, without the presence of her grandfather or Makoto’s friends. But…

He was desperate to get away, that much was clear. There was something strange about it. Was he really that scared of them catching him? Surely he knew they wouldn’t physically harm him. What was making him to frightened of being caught? How far into the ship had he gone before he was discovered? What if he saw—?

She should have been frantic at the possibility he had managed to sneak into the cargo hold and saw what lie within, but now she was more afraid for him than before. If Fuhito knew Makoto saw the ice beast, there was a chance Makoto’s captivity could be less than comfortable: constantly berated with questions of what he knew, what he saw, and a considerably lesser chance of being eventually let go. No, she knew deep in her heart that Fuhito would keep Makoto confined if he had discovered they possessed Kyurem. No one must know the ice beast had been awakened.

Over the weeks and months of their goal slowly coming to fruition, Kyoko had noticed a gradual change in her grandfather. There was no doubt he still held the ideal of the perfect world at the forefront in his mind and she had faith he still wished no harm to come to anyone, but she could see something was slipping in his mind. The stress was beginning to become too much and she had encouraged him to take a break, which he firmly refused. Kyoko desperately wished her unease was unfounded, but she knew not to distrust a gut feeling.

She was beginning to believe Fuhito was dangerous.

Makoto sprinted for the ramp, the two Liberators close behind. Kyoko rushed for the railing, fearfully watching as the two gradually closed the distance. She had to stop them— they couldn’t catch Makoto. She had nothing to throw to distract them, so she looked to Munna for aid.

“Don’t hurt them,” she ordered. “Just give him the chance he needs to get away.”

The Psybeam wasn’t a hard hit, but enough to confuse the guards. One of them was struck in the shoulder, causing them to stumble and take out their partner on the way down. Since Makoto was still running, this allowed him to widen the distance between them. He didn’t even look back to see what had happened; he just kept running. Kyoko ran along the edge of the top deck, watching him flee down Oceanfront Road until she couldn’t see him anymore.

_I was willing to save him and let him go even though he might know one of our darkest secrets. If I were any other Liberator, I would have captured and imprisoned him so our plan could proceed unhindered. But I didn’t. Why is he the exception? Do I have faith he’ll see to it the legend of the two dragons will be fully realized? Or... do I not care?_

She was beginning to realize the Liberators’ goal didn’t matter as much to her anymore. After getting to leave the castle and explore the world, as limited as her exposure was; observe humans and Pokémon interacting; and, especially, meet Makoto, she noticed her beliefs were constantly being challenged. At first, she believed the doctrine wasn’t all-perfect and some flaws were bound to pop up, but the belief as a whole was still strong. But the evidence was piling up and she couldn’t ignore or falsify it anymore; it went against her personal thought process.

In a way, it felt like her entire world was crashing down. She could no longer trust her grandfather’s words as more and more inconsistencies revealed themselves. But, throughout it all, there was a beacon keeping her grounded.

Makoto had agreed with them until he began to see the results of their actions, then he renounced their cause and turned away. He had been so eager and friendly, only to reject them in the end. If that was possible, then was their goal truly noble? She couldn’t ignore it anymore. As long as she focused on Makoto and the questions he caused her to ask herself, maybe she could make it through and discover her own answers, not the ones others told her to accept.


	30. Liberty Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a tiny island he'd never heard of, Makoto discovers a fantastic secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 30: Liberty Garden

“Stupid, stupid, idiot, dumb, stupid, idiot, dumb, idiot, stupid, dumb,” Makoto groaned, hitting his closed fists against his head. Beneath him, the ferry rumbled softly as it smoothly sailed across the water, carrying him away from Castelia City.

He had no idea where he was going and, since he fell on his Xtransceiver, no method of contacting his friends. He knew he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever since one of the other patrons might need it eventually, but he didn’t want to reveal himself right away. If he exposed himself as a stowaway, they might turn around right away to return him to Castelia. He couldn’t go back until some time had passed and the Liberators gave up on looking for him. In a way, this would be a fantastic hiding place if he hadn’t shattered his only method of telling his friends not to worry.

_I never realized how easy it is to rely on the Xtransceiver. How does Ryota get by without one?_ He knew the answer to that one: they leave notes tied to sticks for Pidgeot to find—

“I’m an idiot!” Makoto scolded himself, although he felt a sense of relief rush through him. He had a large Flying Pokémon! Big enough to ride! He could get off this ferry right now and land outside the Oceanfront Pokémon Center without running into the Liberators. There was no reason to fret over all of this.

Panpour seemed relieved that Makoto was no longer stressing, although he was worried when his Trainer stood up and left the restroom, his limp incredibly obvious. No one seemed to notice the duo emerge from the restroom. Most of the ferry’s patrons were relaxing on the open deck, enjoying the sunset and a pleasant warmth that seemed to increase the further they moved from Castelia. Makoto grimaced when he realized there was no place he could make his escape discreetly; he was going to have to mount Pidgeot in plain view of everyone and fly off the deck.

Makoto unclipped Pidgeot’s Pokéball from his belt, prepared to release her and return to Castelia. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation and he nearly dropped the Pokéball. It wasn’t the same feeling as when Cobalion was watching him, but something similar. It was like when he was traveling through Chargestone Cave and Kyoko had explained the euphoria was due to the high natural energy. Was he feeling a concentration of energy again, somehow, out on the open water?

One of the other patrons exclaimed something excitedly and the others moved to the front of the boat. Curious, Makoto reclipped Pidgeot’s Pokéball and joined them, realizing the ferry’s destination was a small island with a lighthouse. The sensation grew stronger as they gradually approached, the effect now noticeable in the giddiness of the people around him. Now too intrigued to think about escaping, Makoto decided to take a chance and see what the island was like. He could technically leave at anytime as long as he had Pidgeot and Sayaka was going to scold him whether he was gone ten minutes or an hour. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t; might as well see what all the excitement was about.

The ferry docked and the patrons happily disembarked, meeting a young man at the end of the pier. Makoto tried his best to look inconspicuous among the others, who, thankfully, looked too excited to notice him.

“Welcome to Liberty Garden,” the young man greeted the group. “I am Katsu, one of the owners of the island. Two hundred years ago, the ancestors of my family came to Unova from Olivine City of Johto. They purchased this island and built the lighthouse to match the one in Olivine for the purpose of helping guide ships to Castelia. Now, you may have already noticed, but there is a high accumulation of natural energy here. It can give you a sense of euphoria and excitement so feel free to explore the island and calm down.”

“Liberty Garden?” Makoto couldn’t recall having heard the name before. Given the miniscule size of the island, that might not be too much of a surprise. 

Honestly, there wasn’t much to explore. The island was very open; mostly meadows of sweet-smelling grass with a few trees and stone pathways for walking. The lighthouse was the only building, so Makoto decided to climb the hill and see the structure up close. He expected the euphoria would ease up as he got used to it, but it only grew stronger the closer he got the lighthouse; in fact, he was so energized he barely noticed his limp. None of the other visitors had followed him so he couldn’t compare if others were feeling the same sensation.

The lighthouse was very old, though not as much as Dragonspiral Tower. The stone was cracked and chipped away in places, but it was strong. Makoto traced his fingers along the stone wall as he passed through the doorway. It was noticeably cooler inside the tower but not uncomfortable; it was rather dark though since the rays of light from the sunset weren’t streaming through the open doorway. There was a spiral staircase hugging the wall that led up the tower; it was roped off with a warning not to climb it, which seemed obvious to Makoto. Directly across from the entrance was another doorway which led into a small room. Perhaps this was once a storage room, or a bedroom for the lighthouse keeper when the lighthouse was still active, but the room was empty now.

Makoto hummed in confusion; he had the strange feeling that he expected something… more. The energy was beginning to fade (or he was finally getting used to it) and his hip was starting to bother him again. Since nothing was here to keep his interest, it was best that he leave the island and reunite with his friends before they became more worried about him. Makoto exited the small room and shuffled toward the doorway out of the lighthouse.

He was hit with a blast of energy so powerful he was knocked to the ground, Panpour falling from his shoulder. Both of them immediately jumped back to their feet, frantically looking around. There was no way that was natural energy; the way Not-Ryota described it, high energy was more like a gradual intensity, not knocking one over in a giant wave!

Spurred onward by some unknown feeling, Makoto turned back to the small room, despite knowing there was nothing of interest there. He paced along the wall, repeatedly circling the room until the pain in his hip started to bother him once more. He stumbled and fell the floor, groaning in pain and frustration as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. He dragged one leg forward so he could stand up, only to realize the toe of his shoe was catching on something. Makoto turned himself and sat down, rubbing his hand across the floor until he found an uneven level of stone.

Panpour spat some water onto the floor and brushed away some dirt that had been hiding the crack. Given the dimness of the small room, it would have been impossible to find it had Makoto not tripped, even if it were broad daylight. The two of them traced the entirety of the crack, revealing it was a square shape in the floor with a small indent at one end. Now massively intrigued, Makoto dug his fingers into the indent and pulled up. The slab of stone rose easily, revealing it was a hinged trapdoor leading downward. There was a warm glow of light at the bottom of the narrow staircase.

Maybe it was the static of energy fueling Makoto’s eagerness that prevented him from supposing that, maybe, just maybe, going down a hidden trapdoor on an island he had never heard of was a bad idea. He swung both legs into the hole until he touched the topmost step, gathering Panpour into his arms before descending. Once he reached the bottom, he was stunned and amazed by what he found.

The room was furnished just like a child’s bedroom, or maybe a room at a daycare center given the mural of pastels painted on the walls. There were countless toys and plushes, and even some small playground equipment. Makoto would have continued taking in the sights of the strange room had the only occupant not called out to alert him he was not alone.

The creature was small, about the same size as Panpour, although it might have seemed larger thanks to its incredibly long ears. Most of its body was a tan-cream color, except for the aforementioned ears which were orange. It had bright blue eyes and two wings in place of a tail. The creature stared at Makoto and Panpour in amazement, as if it, understandably, wasn’t expecting visitors. Then it shrieked happily and bounded over, using its tails to fly right in front of Makoto’s face. Makoto was so shocked he dropped Panpour and tried to take a step back, only to run into the edge of the doorway to the stairs.

The creature grabbed hold of Makoto’s sleeve and eagerly pulled him toward a small slide, which Makoto honestly felt wouldn’t hold his weight. It wasn’t like one of the big slides at the playground, more like the miniature plastic ones people could put in their backyards. He was too shocked to resist and followed the creature to the slide. It settled itself at the top and slid down, jumping off at the bottom and looking back to see if he would do the same.

“Do you understand any of this?” he asked Panpour, who shook his head in response. After some more urging from the creature, Makoto picked up Panpour and had him slide down before struggling to do the same.

The creature seemed overjoyed by this simple action and raced across the room to sort through a pile of toys until it emerged triumphantly with a ball that it happily rolled toward its guests. Still perplexed, Makoto rolled it back on instinct and engaged in a short back-and-forth that the creature was absolutely loving. 

“Hey, um, I don’t mean to be rude,” Makoto spoke up, “but I can’t stay.”

It must have understood him because it looked absolutely crushed, its erect ears drooping to the sides a bit. Makoto grimaced at the prospect of having ruined the poor thing’s day, but also knew he had to get out of here. He couldn’t stay here all night and entertain this little creature while his friends were probably frantically trying to figure out where he went and if he was still alive.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the room’s three occupants all turned to the doorway to see someone was descending. It was the young man who had greeted the ferry at the pier, and he was definitely not expecting to see Makoto. He froze in shock, gaping comically with his eyes darting back and forth between Makoto and the creature. Then his expression turned dark…

“How much?”

“Wha-what?” Makoto stammered.

“How much money to keep you quiet!?” Katsu demanded. “I’d rather keep this clean and pay you off, but I can silence you in other ways.”

“I don’t want any money!” Makoto struggled to his feet, Panpour jumping in front of him to protect his Trainer. “I didn’t mean to find this place. I wasn’t even supposed to be on the ferry. I won’t say anything!”

“Forgive me, but I’m not going to take your word for it. I’ve had to pay others in the past.”

“I won’t say anything, I promise! I just want to leave!”

Katsu took a single step toward Makoto, Panpour preparing to attack, but the creature leapt into the air, stopping Katsu in his tracks. It was crying out and shaking its head. Katsu seemed to understand what it was saying though, because he relaxed, although the stern expression didn’t leave his face.

“You promise not to speak of this?” he asked.

“Yes, I promise!” Makoto insisted. “I just want to go back to Castelia.”

“Why would you join the tour if you didn’t want to be here?”

“I was sort of… chased onto it. I have the money to pay for a ticket if that’s what you want!”

“I don’t care about money,” Katsu said dismissively. “My family hosts the tours, using the funds to maintain the island. A single ticket price doesn’t matter much to me.”

The creature, having noticed the danger had been resolved (at least, for now), happily flitted over to Makoto, attempting to alight in his arms. Makoto was still too baffled by the events of the past hour to react appropriately, choosing to take another step back only to fall into a pile of plushies. The creature was amused by this, giggling cheerfully at his predicament.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, gesturing to the creature.

“A Pokémon named Victini,” Katsu explained. “Many years ago, the progenitors of my family discovered Victini. He’s a source of limitless energy, as I’m sure you’ve sensed, and is said to bring absolute victory to those he grants it to. He made my family wealthy and that brought bad attention. Others tried to use Victini for their own gain— and I’m not saying my family was completely pure in their original intentions, but they quickly realized how dangerous things were becoming at the time. So, they purchased this island, built the lighthouse both for use and as a front, and we’ve kept Victini here ever since, protected and hidden.”

“In this little room?” Makoto questioned, looking around at all the toys once more. Sure, it looked like there was a lot to keep one occupied, so the family clearly didn’t spare any expenses to make Victini happy, but he couldn’t imagine being kept in this little room, under a lighthouse, on a tiny island for years and years.

“We’ve done the best we could,” Katsu admitted. “Family members of the past have tried to reintroduce Victini, but people always try to take advantage of his abilities.”

Victini had plucked a plushie Cottonee from the massive pile and was shoving it into Makoto’s lap. He proceeded to pick and choose plushies at random and deliver them to Makoto, the poor boy simply sitting back and letting this strange display happen. It was becoming more and more clear that Victini wasn’t just sharing his toys with Makoto: he was trying to convince him to stay.

“You’re a Pokémon Trainer, aren’t you?” Katsu asked. “I can see your Badges.”

Makoto’s jacket had fallen open at some point, revealing the seven Badges pinned to the inside. He held open the side of his jacket that had the Badges, examining each one. “Yes, I’m a Pokémon Trainer. Why?”

Katsu hummed softly, turning away to look at the stairs leading outside. “The family has trickled down to a few members. I fear, in time, we will be too few to keep maintaining the island. I don’t care about the lighthouse, all that matters is Victini. He certainly seems to like you…”

“Whoa-whoa!” Makoto jumped to his feet, dumping the plushies out of his lap. His hip pulsed harshly, and he grit his teeth in discomfort, but tried his best to ignore it. “You’re not implying what I think you are, right?”

“Maybe I am.”

“You just met me!”

“Victini can sense you’re a good person, that’s why he’s trying to share with you. Look, I spent my childhood as Victini’s playmate, as have my cousins, and my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and countless others before me, but it’s not enough. Sure, I loved coming here and playing when I was little, but as I got older, I began to notice the problems this situation has. Are you… strong?”

“Well… I do have seven Badges, if that matters.”

“It matters to me.” Katsu began to pace, glancing at Victini and Makoto every so often. “If this is the only chance I’m going to get before I’m too old and senile to make the decision, then I’m not going to waste it. What’s your name?

“Makoto.”

“Makoto, will you protect Victini? Keep him by your side?”

“You’re trusting someone you just met…”

“I’m not basing this decision on my own judgement… I’m using Victini’s judgement.”

“Then you’re choosing to trust someone _he_ just met.”

“Look, I’m losing my patience. I don’t want to spend my life seeing Victini contained here. Even if it means I never see him again, I want to eventually die in peace knowing he was free.”

“But you’re not that old,” Makoto argued back. “By the time you die, I’ll be an old man too.”

“And, perhaps, in that time, you would find someone else trustworthy to take Victini. I’m not a Trainer, I’m not even a traveler, but you… you can give him the life I can’t.”

Makoto frowned, a soft whimper of uncertainty barely audible. He folded his arms and anxiously glanced away from Katsu. He knew Victini and Panpour were also looking at him, eagerly waiting for his decision. He couldn’t believe what was being asked of him; no doubt, Victini must be a valuable Pokémon and someone was trying to just give it to him?

“If I don’t accept, what’ll happen to him?”

“…He’ll stay here.”

“Then… okay, I’ll take him.”

Makoto was nearly knocked over in Victini’s joy, not because the little Pokémon tackled him but because he unleashed a huge burst of energy in his joy. While Makoto floundered, he became swamped by plushies and other toys falling on top of him.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to get used to that,” said Katsu, reaching into the pile, finding Makoto’s arm, and pulling him out. “Do you need to ride the ferry back to Castelia? I doubt anyone will question Victini since they barely seemed to notice you.”

“No, I can fly on my Pidgeot.”

“Perfect, I prefer that.”

Victini didn’t choose to take any of the toys with him. At first, Makoto wondered why since it would imply Victini had no emotional attachment, but Katsu ended up explaining that was somewhat true. These items were too numerous for Victini to value each and every one of them and the thing it valued most was companionship, which the toys could only offer in simulated ways, but doing so required Victini to project onto them. He didn’t want to take any with him because he didn’t need them anymore.

The sun had completely set by the time Makoto emerged from the lighthouse, but the western half of the sky was still painted in vibrant oranges and golds, gradually shifting to purple, blue, and black as night began to set in. The ferry patrons were beginning to return to the pier, so no one seemed to notice Makoto release Pidgeot and clamber onto her back. He returned Panpour to his Pokéball since he couldn’t safely juggle two small Pokémon while in flight.

“Castelia is over there,” Katsu pointed, “it never goes dark there. You can see the lights from here but be careful; all that’s between here and Castelia is open water. If you go down, you’ll drown.”

“Thanks,” Makoto grumbled, “but I trust Pidgeot will get me there.”

Katsu didn’t respond, choosing to stare at Victini, who was excitedly chattering away while petting Pidgeot’s feathers. Makoto could see the emotional turmoil on his face, even in the dim light. Katsu was happy Victini would finally be free, but it also meant saying goodbye. Victini noticed too because he flung himself off Pidgeot and into Katsu’s arms, saying one final farewell.

“Take good care of him, okay?” said Katsu. “Promise me you will.”

“I will.”

“…Thank you.”

*

Sayaka paced frantically in front of the Pokémon Center. When they had arrived at the center hours earlier, they discovered Makoto had vanished. After some panicked discussions, Sayaka tried to call Makoto on her Xtransceiver, only for the number to suddenly disconnect. Now thoroughly frightened for Makoto’s safety, the three were forced to split up and search the city, agreeing to meet back up after sundown since Not-Ryota didn’t have a Xtransceiver and Sayaka couldn’t keep track of them otherwise.

The crowds had thinned as night set in but didn’t disperse altogether. Sayaka would weave into the throng, calling out for her friends and either ignoring the glares sent her way for shouting or glare right back. Emolga swooped overhead, but his eyes weren’t as sharp as a bird Pokémon’s. The streetlights were creating a powerful contrast of shadows, particularly on people’s faces. He was forced to return to Sayaka once he could no longer help. 

“Hey pop diva!” Leon came wandering out of the crowd, he and Fintan copying one another with their hands in their pockets and a nonchalant saunter. “Find him?”

“No, and why are you so apathetic!?” Sayaka scolded. “We have no idea where he went or what happened and you don’t care!”

“I care plenty.” Leon removed his hands from his pockets and caught Sayaka’s wrists before she could punch him in the shoulder. “Panicking isn’t going to help. Why don’t we go inside and sit at the café?”

Sayaka reluctantly went with him, although that was mostly because he was pulling her into the building. Still, she didn’t fight back as he found an unoccupied table and pushed her toward one of the chairs, Fintan pulling his own over from a different table and Emolga alighting on the tabletop. Thankfully, Leon had the good sense not to order anything from the café or else Sayaka would likely rebuke him once more about not caring enough about a dire situation.

“Look,” Leon spoke, “Makoto’s smart, even if he does stupid things sometimes. Wherever he is in the city, he’ll come here at some point. There’re other Pokémon Centers, so he might be cycling through them, trying to find us.”

“Ryota’s out there too,” Sayaka reminded him. “I guess you’re right. We always manage to find one another, even if we can’t communicate. Ryota used to leave us and turn up later.”

“I think you guys mentioned that at one point and I talked about how you never seemed bothered by that?”

“Well, when we were in Nacrene City, I snooped in his bag and found a letter he’d written— which I now know was going to the real Ryota. But I did have my suspicions about him and his intentions. Now… I don’t know anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess I was right in that he had something to hide: he’s an ex-Liberator and he was lying about a lot of other things, but he did have good intentions…”

“Buuuut…?”

“But… I can’t help feeling he’s still hiding something, something he’s too scared to tell us.”

“We continue our coverage of the confrontation at Dragonspiral Tower—,”

Leon and Sayaka’s head both whipped around to the television mounted on the wall. Onscreen, there was a woman, obviously a reporter, standing in the snow with the hole blasted in the side of Dragonspiral Tower behind her. The words streaming across the screen were recounting testimonies about seeing multiple strange individuals at the tower.

“We believe these individuals to be members of the Liberators, a radical group who have been sighted several times across Unova. The Liberators have been preaching about releasing Pokémon from their Pokéballs and have been relatively harmless; however, it appears their actions have turned more sinister. As you can see behind me, a hole has been blasted in the side of Dragonspiral Tower, the oldest structure in Unova and a standing remnant of old Unova. 

“We have eyewitness accounts of the Liberators blasting the hole in the side of the tower, with one witness stating the group who committed the act was then accosted by an unidentified individual, who fled the scene after the Liberators entered the tower. Afterwards, access to the location was restricted by the Great Gozu, Gym Leader of Icirrus City, but witnesses claim the Liberators responsible for damaging the tower were arrested by officers of the International Police.”

“Looks like no one saw us there,” Leon whispered.

“That’s probably for the best,” Sayaka responded.

Then the scene changed from the snowy background of outer Icirrus to the streets of some city. What Leon and Sayaka had been watching must have been a recording from earlier, since the reporter had been in daylight, but now this scene must be current because it was night in the background.

“I’m reporting live from Castelia,” stated the second reporter, “where two more members of the Liberators have been taken into custody. The pair were witnessed chasing an unidentified boy through the streets before they were apprehended by a group of Pokémon Trainers. The boy could not be found afterwards.”

“There’s no way…” Sayaka gasped, turning to Leon to share a look of uncertainty. 

“Stranger things have happened,” Leon replied.

*

Yasuhiro watched the news report with interest. He knew this was the incident his mother had been involved in since she told him to be on the lookout for the report on television. What he hadn’t expected was the update about more Liberators in Castelia, apparently causing enough havoc to draw attention and get arrested. There was no doubt in his mind the unidentified boy had to be Makoto, the kid he had rescued at Nimbasa Park and whom his mother had assisted at Dragonspiral.

“It’s an interesting world we live in,” he remarked to his Grumpig, who nodded in agreement. “Let’s see what the future holds.”

Yasuhiro pulled out his most recently-purchased crystal ball, holding it in one hand while the fingers of his free hand danced across its surface. From the perspective of anyone observing him, which there undoubtedly were people staring at him, the ball remained unchanged. To Yasuhiro, however, he could see the clouding within the glass, taking shape and shifting between images. His eyes were focused solely on the ball, never moving away from it until the images faded.

“Well,” he exhaled unhappily, “that was enlightening.”

Grumpig made a noise of urgency, asking for Yasuhiro to explain what he saw.

“Makoto… he ain’t gonna do great things— like, world-changing things, but he’ll do a lot of good. He’ll be there when the things happen, but he won’t do them himself. There’s gonna be a lot of world-changing things in the future. It won’t be easy, but they’ll get through.”

He once had a kid ask him if, since he saw the future, he could change it. Technically, he could if he wanted. The future he saw was the one most likely to occur should events continue to play out as they currently were, but the future wasn’t absolute. However, changing the future he saw also brought a high level of uncertainty. He could cause events to happen that weren’t meant to in the original vision he foresaw, inciting more damage in his attempt to avert it.

Sometimes, it was best to let the future be what it will be.

“At least,” Yasuhiro sighed sadly, “_most_ of them will survive to the end.”

*

“Are you sure this is a smart decision!? We’d be offering ourselves up on a silver platter!”

“We have to find that reporter!” Sayaka insisted, nearly barreling through people in her haste to track down the news cameras on Oceanfront Road. “She has the information we need!”

“All she has is hearsay!” Leon shouted, trying in vain to catch up and force Sayaka to a stop. “She said so in the report: Makoto disappeared, no one saw where he went! I'd rather stay out of the public eye if I have a choice!”

“She has more information than we do!” Sayaka argued back. Anything else she was about to say was silenced when Leon took a flying leap and tackled her to the ground. She began to shout and punch him in the shoulder and around his head, but he pinned her arms to her sides in a tight hug.

“Let go of me!” she demanded.

“You’re making a scene,” he whispered in her ear.

“Yeah, I’m making a scene! You just tackled me!”

“Shut up, he’s coming in for a landing.”

Sayaka stopped her flailing and stared in awe as Makoto’s Pidgeot pumped her wings to slow her descent. Some individuals in the crowd who had stopped to evaluate whether Sayaka was being assaulted quickly jumped aside as Pidgeot landed on Oceanfront Road, dipping her head so Makoto could jump off her back. Leon released Sayaka, raising a brow at the people still staring.

“Where have you been!?” Sayaka fretted. “Do you have any idea how worried I was!?”

“I was worried too!” Leon argued. “She’s gonna say I wasn’t, but I was!”

“I’m okay,” said Makoto. “I’m sorry I just sort of vanished without warning.”

Before any of them could say anything else, Victini squeezed himself between Makoto and Sayaka, nearly bursting with excitement about meeting new friends. Sayaka jumped back in shock, bumping into Leon who had approached from behind her. For a moment, he grabbed her shoulders, prepared to yank her to safety should the unknown creature prove to be hostile.

“Um,” Makoto sheepishly scratched his cheek, “I can explain.”


	31. Light the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a cryptic message and their own intuition, Not-Ryota ventures to Pinwheel Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 31: Light the Way

When Sayaka, Leon, and Not-Ryota reached the Pokémon Center and realized, to their horror, Makoto had vanished and wasn’t responding on his Xtransceiver, the trio almost devolved into utter panic. Surprisingly, Leon was the one who knocked some sense into them and reminded them they were the calm, responsible ones. Thus, the plan was quickly put in motion and they split up to retrace their steps and search Castelia.

Yet, Not-Ryota couldn’t focus, even though they knew the situation was extremely important. They had been having some strange feelings ever since the group had successfully navigated out of the sewers. They felt a strong aura coming from somewhere, the source uncertain. They also couldn’t ignore the strange thoughts that came with the cryptic message they had received when the group escaped the Relic Castle.

_Find Virizion. Find the Light Stone._

The Light Stone was obviously the counterpart of the Dark Stone, which meant it was the other dragon. Kyoko had told them she welcomed the opportunity for the dragons to meet because she had complete faith in Ryota’s resolve. In her mind, ideals would triumph over truth. Even if Not-Ryota did manage to find the Light Stone, they had no intention of awakening the dragon within. As Makoto had said, they only needed one destructive force of nature active at a time; preferably zero, but one was better than two.

That brought them to the other half of the cryptic message: find Virizion. They knew of some old stories but couldn’t decide on whether they believed the legends or not. Now those stories were undeniably true and they had been forced to reevaluate the tales they were told. Cobalion was real and had tasked them with discovering a way to help, so, logically, that meant the other two were real as well. Supposedly, Terrakion was supposed to be in the Relic Castle and Not-Ryota was beginning to believe the monster that had chased them out might have been him. After all, given the message they received telepathically, that would make the most sense.

Okay, so they had unknowingly run into Terrakion, who had attacked them and then regretted it when he realized they had been sent by Cobalion. Unfortunately, the tunnel was already collapsing by that point and he couldn’t take back his actions. Once they found Makoto, would it be beneficial to return to the Desert Resort and seek out Terrakion without the misunderstanding ruining everything? Or… should Not-Ryota follow the advice they received and seek out Virizion? Pinwheel Forest, Virizion’s supposed residence, was right on the other side of Skyarrow Bridge. Was the aura they were feeling from Virizion?

They were supposed to be looking for Makoto, hopefully completing the goal before night set in, but the skies were turning gold and pink as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. Not-Ryota was torn between their desire to find their friend and the urgent need to find Virizion, further intensified by the strong aura. If they attempted the latter, it felt like a betrayal to Makoto, but, then again, they had no idea where he had gone. Besides, he had his Pokémon with him and seven Badges as proof of his strength. Also, finding Virizion would be beneficial for their mission overall. Surely, Makoto wouldn’t hate them if they went to Pinwheel Forest?

They had been having this debate with themself and Ditto (who was listening more than offering advice in return) as they retraced the group’s steps to the sewers. They had gone inside to search for Makoto, using Ditto, who had transformed into a Lanturn and swam in the water beside the walkways, as a light source. Now, the two stood on Thumb Pier, looking toward the ocean of trees across the mouth of the east river.

“Would it make me a horrible person if I left?” Not-Ryota wondered aloud. Ditto looked up at its Trainer uncertainly, unsure of the response that would be appropriate. “I mean, it’s not like I’m abandoning them. If I don’t find anything, I’ll come right back and keep searching. And who knows? Maybe Makoto went to Pinwheel; he’s been pretty sensitive to energy levels, so maybe he’s sensing what I’m feeling too.”

There was logic in what they were saying, but they knew they were trying to justify their decision.

Skyarrow Bridge was subjected to intense winds; that, combined with the bitter chill in the air, made crossing the bridge on foot very unpleasant. Ditto transformed into a Darumaka so Not-Ryota could hold it in their arms for warmth. The only evidence that it was summer at all was the fact that daylight had reigned for so long. Other than that, one could be mistaken that winter was approaching.

By the time Not-Ryota reached the other side of Skyarrow, the sun had set and night had claimed the sky. There were streetlights lining the road that was the direct path through Pinwheel to Nacrene City, but they doubted they would find Virizion by taking the road. There were still plenty of cars on the road, though not nearly as much as during the day. Nevertheless, no one was paying Not-Ryota any mind and they discreetly slipped away into the forest.

Ditto transformed into a Mareep and illuminated the way using the tail orb. The light distorted the shadows of the trees, turning the lush green forest into a nightmarish landscape. Not-Ryota wasn’t going to lie and say they weren’t bothered by the shadows, but they walked with their head held high. Perhaps Virizion would appreciate the bravado, being a Sword of Justice and all.

_Where do I go exactly? I don’t know precisely where Virizion is in Pinwheel. Terrakion didn’t know we were coming, so there’s a good chance Virizion doesn’t either. How do you find someone who doesn’t know you’re looking for them?_

With no clear answer, Not-Ryota and Ditto continued walking into the deep forest. At night, every tree and rock looked the same and neither could be sure of how far they had wandered. They had no destination and could only hope that Virizion would notice them at some point. The night air was alive with the soft chittering of nocturnal Pokémon. A flock of Woobat and Swoobat, having emerged from some cave nearby, had swooped through a small clearing the pair were briefly resting in. The bat Pokémon stared curiously, wondering what a human was doing in the forest so late.

_I can’t believe Ryota awakened Zekrom. I know that was his purpose, what he was chosen for, but… we spent so long talking to each other. He was terrified of unleashing that power. The stress was too much for him, so what did the Liberators do while I was exiled that made him this way? I shouldn’t have left; even if I didn’t agree with the message and everyone else would’ve ignored me, I should’ve stayed with Ryota. This is my fault._

Ditto, having sensed its Trainer’s internal distress, let out a worried Mareep bleat.

“I’m okay,” they assured Ditto. “There’s a lot I have to answer for— a lot of things I need to set right. The most important thing is calming Ryota. If I can appeal to him, if I can get him to stand down, Zekrom should have no choice but to obey. If the Liberators can no longer use Zekrom’s power and Ryota’s influence, their entire plan falls apart.

“I still don’t remember exactly where the base is, but maybe Cobalion can find it: follow Zekrom’s aura or something like that. Then, we storm the castle, so to speak. Ryota’s likely under guard, but Makoto’s strong enough, and now we have the International Officers helping too.”

Ditto whimpered, turning away from Not-Ryota. 

“I… I know. Suisei wasn’t being deceptive, so his advice might have some merit, but I have difficulty believing Fuhito would purposefully harm Ryota. It’s got to be a bluff of some sort. Fuhito knew I was skulking around, he just didn’t know how close I was until I abducted Ryota. He made the threats so Suisei would interpret them as a warning, and then Suisei told me because he still cares about us.”

They knew the Liberators wouldn’t let anything happen to Ryota, especially not after he had accomplished the first part of their plan. But there was still that nagging feeling of doubt in the back of their mind. Not-Ryota had confronted Suisei’s group at the newly-created entrance to Dragonspiral Tower. The group had effortlessly kept them from entering and could have just sent them on their way, but Suisei had taken the time to reveal Fuhito’s subtle threats.

If Not-Ryota continued on this path, drawing Makoto and the others closer to the Liberators’ base, then Ryota’s life could be put in danger.

“I don’t want to believe it since it’s a bad move on his part,” Not-Ryota admitted, “but I can’t help it. Fuhito’s never threatened before and to do so with complete blatancy? Suisei didn’t have to tell me, but he did, which means even he’s worried.”

“We should all be worried.”

Not-Ryota jumped to their feet, Ditto transforming into a Pidgeot form reminiscent of Makoto’s Pokémon. This caused the clearing to be plunged into darkness, so Not-Ryota hastily dug their flashlight out of their bag and shined it around to find whoever had spoken. The beam of light landed on a pair of slender legs.

“Your contemplation is understandable. Those of us who carry such heavy burdens often wonder if we’re making the correct choices.”

“I’m glad you understand my turmoil,” Not-Ryota replied, the beam of light traveling upward until it settled on the face of Virizion. “Forgive me for being cautious, but I’m not used to speaking directly to Legendary Pokémon, especially since the last one tried to kill me.”

“What is this ‘last one?’”

“I’m pretty sure it was Terrakion; he told me to find you as we were escaping.”

“If you stumbled into the lower levels of the Relic Castle, then it is likely the creature you met was Terrakion. Please forgive him for his actions. He was the guardian of the Dark Stone and to have it stolen was huge blow to his pride. In addition to that, he is also dealing with the guilt of having allowed Zekrom to be unleashed. We have felt the energy surges even from this distance. Is it true?”

“Yeah, Zekrom’s awake.” Virizion was able to feel energy surges from Zekrom’s awakening? Was that the aura Not-Ryota had been feeling? Now that they stood before Virizion, it was clear she wasn’t emanating the same energy: hers was much calmer. The energy of the forest was muffling the intense aura Not-Ryota had felt in Castelia City, but it was still there, beneath the soothing green.

Virizion bowed her head, her body heaving a sigh heavy with shame and apprehension. Her mental voice also carried a tone of unease. “Terrakion asked you to find me?”

“Cobalion sent me and my friends to Relic Castle to find Terrakion and, hopefully, some information on how to detain Zekrom.”

“I fear that cannot be done without Reshiram’s power, though I hope it is not true,” Virizion interjected.

“Terrakion chased us out and told me to find you,” Not-Ryota continued explaining. “I don’t know if the others heard his voice.”

“Did he tell you anything else?”

“He… he told me to find the Light Stone.”

Virizion’s body noticeably tensed. It was understandable; the Liberators had taken the Dark Stone and unleashed Zekrom with the intention of using its power, so she should be apprehensive of letting a human take the Light Stone. Not-Ryota didn’t know in what way they were going to use Light Stone, other than awakening Reshiram, which they did not want to happen. If Terrakion said it had importance, then Not-Ryota needed to find the stone, even if there was the risk of awakening the second dragon.

“You can judge a human’s heart, right?” they asked Virizion. “You’re a Sword of Justice and I’ve heard stories about you and your brethren working alongside worthy humans.”

“Yes, I can judge a human’s heart,” Virizion confirmed.

Not-Ryota dug a small hole in the dirt and placed the flashlight handle in it so the flashlight was positioned upright, allowing the beam to continue illuminating the clearing. Then, they stepped back, waved Ditto away, unshouldered their bag, and spread their arms to show they had no weapons.

“Then judge me. I’m not arrogant enough to assume I’m worthy of your favor, but I want you to see I have no intention of using Reshiram’s power. I don’t know any other reason why we need the Light Stone, but Terrakion told me to find it. If it’s required, then I will find it. I have to save my friend.”

Virizion stared intensely into Not-Ryota’s eyes. Normally, they might have shied away from someone scrutinizing them, not out of fear, but more from a desire to remain inconspicuous. However, they stared back without flinching.

“I can see you are not lying,” Virizion spoke. “You have no desire to use Reshiram’s power, but you may not have a choice when the moment comes.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you value most what the dragon embodies, then the dragon will awaken for you, whether you will it or not.”

“But Ryota wanted Zekrom to awaken, he said so when it happened.”

“Then this Ryota must want to use Zekrom’s power for whatever his goal is. The dragons are drawn to those who value what they embody. Their existence is the eternal battle of truth and ideals: Zekrom is ideals and Reshiram is truth.”

“What kind of truth?” Not-Ryota questioned.

“It’s difficult to explain. The value must connect with your goals, since it is desire and drive that aid in awakening the dragon. I mean no offense, but I don’t see… drive in your heart. I see desire, but not for the truth. You wish to rescue your friend and want to do everything in your power to free them. That is why you seek the Light Stone: not to use it, but simply because you were told it would be useful.”

“If possible, my friends and I want Reshiram to remain sealed. Awakening will cause them to fight, right?”

“That may be, but it may also not happen. You are likely not aware, since this land has been reborn, but this battle has taken place many times. A different outcome is to eventually be expected.”

“Look,” Not-Ryota interrupted, “this is some… very important and enlightening information, but I’m not the one who needs it. You’d be better off telling Makoto or the officers.”

Virizion seemed perplexed by Not-Ryota’s bluntness but recovered and nodded. “If I am understanding this correctly: you will merely transport the stone where it needs to go.”

“I’m sure Cobalion’s got his eye on me and my friends, so don’t worry about us walking off with it. If we stray, I’m sure we’ll be… corrected.”

“You assume correctly. Very well, I shall guide you to the Light Stone.” She stepped to the edge of the clearing and looked back, “Please follow me.”

Ditto didn’t seem happy about following Virizion, assuming the form of a Lampent so it could light the way and be prepared to defend Not-Ryota should the need arise. Given Virizion’s floral and lush green appearance, Ditto assumed she must be at least part Grass-type. 

Virizion seemed to know where she was going despite the vastness of the forest and the darkness surrounding them. She never stumbled, her footing always sure, and she never flinched whenever a sudden noise or small shadow made itself known. Not-Ryota didn’t know how powerful she was, but given her status as a Sword of Justice, she likely had little to fear in the forest or from a single human and their Pokémon.

"How did you find me?" Not-Ryota asked. "I mean, what are the chances I come seeking you and we cross paths?"

"You were thinking out loud," Virizion answered. "I could hear you and approached when I heard you mention Zekrom and the Liberators. What initially drew me to your location was the bright light. Not many humans venture into the forest during the night. Perhaps to the treeline or the meadows, but not into the heart of Pinwheel." 

Not-Ryota froze when they realized they had exited the forest and been led to the outskirts of Nacrene City. Virizion didn’t seem bothered about standing on the edge of civilization; granted, there were few people outside at this hour, but still. She must have noticed their hesitation since she turned to face them.

“I thought you were taking me to the Light Stone?” Not-Ryota accused.

“I am,” she replied. “Long ago, both stones resided in the depths of the Relic Castle. The energy of Unova moves in cycles and Cobalion began to notice there was a mass accumulation at Dragonspiral Tower, a forewarning that conditions for awakening the dragons were beginning to occur. We decided it would be best to take one of the stones and move it elsewhere; that way, both stones couldn’t be taken at the same time by the same people. After much contemplation, we realized in order to sow doubt in the legends, why not give humans the very thing the legends speak of?”

“I don’t follow.”

“You see, no offense, but humans often can’t see the truth when it’s placed in front of them. In this age, the stories of the dragons have either been lost completely or attempted to be explained more logically. A scientist discovering the Dark or Light Stone wouldn’t realize they had one of the Legendary dragons in their possession. They would either think it was some other relic, or they would know it’s the relic from the legend but think it’s nothing more than a token.”

“So you willingly gave humans the Light Stone?”

“We strategically placed it so some lucky archeologists would find it. We willingly gave it because we also knew the humans would protect it. It is a valuable artifact, after all, even if they don’t know its importance. I am always close by as well, keeping watch for anyone who knows the stone’s importance.”

“Where is it then?”

“Patience. First, we must ensure no one sees what is about to happen. Thankfully, the hour is late, and most humans are safely in their homes. Let’s just make sure no one peers out their windows.”

Not-Ryota jumped when there was a loud rustling sound behind them. A mass of Petilil began descending upon the buildings of Nacrene. In unison, they began to shake their leaves, showering the buildings with Sleep Powder. The powder was sucked in through vents or sent down chimneys or through open windows. Virizion stood silently as any distant noise within the city gradually died down and all was quiet.

“There we are,” Virizion said with a satisfied tone. “Come, I’ll take you to the Light Stone.”

She stepped past the boundary of Nacrene, walking through the city without fear of being seen. Not-Ryota followed, uneasily glancing around on the off-chance someone escaped the Sleep Powder and would witness a human following a Legendary Pokémon down the street.

“Nacrene Museum,” Virizion stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to building. “Inside, you will find the Light Stone. Do you know what you are looking for?”

“Aren’t there, like, security cameras and other precautions?” said Not-Ryota. “Even if the humans are unconscious?”

“I am not as familiar with modern human technologies, but you must ask yourself: what is more important?”

“Obviously the stone, but I’d rather not get arrested.” Not-Ryota frowned, unshouldered their bag, and began to sort through their belongings to find something to cover their body. Ditto suddenly launched itself onto its Trainer, covering them with its gelatinous body. Not-Ryota nearly began to panic before Ditto’s body transformed into a mass of vines: Tangrowth.

From the perspective of whoever watched the security footage, it would look like a random Tangrowth wandered in and stole from the museum. Perhaps they would assume it was purposefully trained by a thief to do so. 

The sensation was awkward, like being smothered by a thick blanket, but Not-Ryota managed to stumble into the museum. They spotted the Light Stone immediately. It was in a simple glass case to the left of the entrance. It looked just like the Dark Stone except it was a pale gray color. Not-Ryota placed their vine-covered hands on the sides of the glass case, investigating whether it could be removed in some way that didn’t involve smashing it. Ditto, feeling uncomfortable with the situation they had been thrust into, took control and shattered the case, the vines constricting to protect Not-Ryota’s arm.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Not-Ryota remarked. There was no going back after that, so might as well not bother being careful anymore. Not-Ryota lifted the Light Stone out of what remained of the glass case, bouncing the weight of the item in their hands.

“You were successful,” Virizion commented as Not-Ryota emerged from museum, Ditto sloughing off and reforming into a pink blob. 

“Is there anything in particular I’m meant to do with it?” Not-Ryota asked, shifting the stone to one arm.

“As you said before, you have no intention of using its power.”

“Then how is it supposed to help!? It just sits there?”

Virizion audibly sighed and lowered her head for a moment before looking Not-Ryota in the eyes. “There have been countless battles between the dragons, an endless clash of truth and ideals. The exact number has been lost to the ravages of time, but each time, when one dragon awakened, the second followed soon after. I ponder if violent clashing between the two entities is inevitable but also hope that, within this endless cycle, one occurrence of peace will transpire.”

“Then Reshiram’s going to awaken no matter what we do? Then why did you let me take it?”

“Because you don’t intend to use it. Just because a dragon has never been quelled without the other’s influence in the past, does not mean it’s impossible. Cobalion has entrusted you with valuable information, so you and your allies must be trustworthy.”

“What if I lied? What if I’ve been bluffing this entire time so you would give me the Light Stone?”

“You’re not,” Virizion replied simply.

“… Can’t argue with that.” Not-Ryota shoved the stone into their bag, shifting some of their clothes to hide it. “Don’t know how I’m going to avoid Sayaka’s wrath though. Instead of searching for Makoto, I went after the Light Stone. They’re all going to freak out when they realize I have the second dragon.”

“How you reveal its presence will be up to you, but…” she paused briefly, collecting her thoughts, before continuing. “You hold much doubt in your heart, not only concerning yourself, but also those around you.”

“I don’t doubt Makoto,” Not-Ryota retorted firmly. “He’s honest, he’s brave, I trust him.”

“You say that aloud, but do you feel it inside? This trust that you so desperately seek and also fear; this is a turmoil you must overcome on your own, because you do not fear your trust in your friends, but rather their trust in you. If you close yourself off, they cannot reach you, and, in time, that trust will die.”

Not-Ryota couldn’t think of a response, so shocked by what Virizion had revealed that they remained silent until she bowed her head in farewell. “I wish you luck on your journey.”

“You’re not coming with?” Not-Ryota inquired. “I assumed you needed to protect the Light Stone.”

“I needed to protect it from those who wished to exploit its power. Now, I pass the task onto you.”

_That’s comforting…_ Not-Ryota protectively tucked several clothes around the stone, positioning it at the bottom of the bag. Hopefully, if they ran into any Liberators, none of them would bother looking through the group’s belongings.

“I have a feeling you’re going to regret that,” Not-Ryota told Virizion.

“Mayhap I will, mayhap I won’t,” she responded, an amused tone to her mental voice. “The future… is never set in stone. Farewell.”

Not-Ryota watched in silent reflection as Virizion calmly strode away from the museum, eventually disappearing in the direction of Pinwheel. Her words were weighing heavily in their mind because, despite their insistence of the trust they had in their friends, they knew she spoke the truth. Not-Ryota could trust Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka, but feared if they were not worth trusting in return.

They didn’t know how long the Sleep Powder would last, so it was best they and Ditto left Nacrene before someone awoke. They heaved a sigh, readjusting their bag and inviting Ditto to ride on their shoulder. 

At least, the journey back to Castelia would be straightforward. They didn’t need to cut through the forest and could stick to the road which would take them directly through Pinwheel to Skyarrow and Castelia beyond. It was very quiet as they walked on the edge of the road, the silence only broken by the chirping of nocturnal Bug Pokémon. Ditto was beginning to relax, its body going limp until it was a strange limp puddle half-hanging off Not-Ryota’s shoulder.

“Freeze!”

Not-Ryota wasn’t ashamed to admit they jumped, mostly because the voice had been so loud when it had previously been pleasantly quiet. They turned to see two girls, approximately their own age, were standing behind them. The closer of the two was wielding a thick stick, possibly a fallen or broken off tree branch. The other was standing further back, half-hunched in on herself as she nervously twiddled her fingers. She had a ruffled appearance, her long hair wild and tangled and her glasses almost falling down the bridge of her nose.

“K-Komaru!” she stuttered. “Y-you said w-we w-wouldn’t confront him!”

“Sorry Toko,” Komaru answered apologetically, “but we can’t let him leave, not after what we saw.”

“What did you see?” Not-Ryota asked, readying themself to flee should the need arise. They were pretty fast for someone their size and could likely outrun the two.

“We saw you break into the museum!” Komaru snapped. “Are you one of those thieves my brother stopped when he was in Nacrene? Came to steal more, have you!?”

“Your brother…?”

“Komaru!” Toko whimpered. “You d-don’t even have a P-Pokémon! But he does!”

“You do too!” Komaru argued, taking her eyes off Not-Ryota for a brief moment. “C’mon Toko, you can do it!”

“N-no!” Toko stammered. It was now that Not-Ryota noticed a Stunky at her feet, but correctly assumed they didn’t need to worry about a Pokémon battle happening.

“Whatever you saw,” Not-Ryota spoke up, “interpret it however you like, but I need to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” Komaru spun around, raising the stick like a club. “Where’s your other Pokémon? The big green one?”

“She wasn’t my Pokémon and she returned to the forest— now I _really_ have to go. My friends don’t know I came this way.”

“Hey!” Komaru shouted when Not-Ryota blatantly ignored her stick and began to walk away. Komaru broke into a run, forcing Not-Ryota to stop by standing directly in their path. “You have to answer my questions! That’s how an interrogation works!”

“Didn’t know I was under arrest.”

“Y-y-you will be!” Toko threatened pathetically. “W-we know there are International P-Police in the region. They’ll arrest you!”

“International Police? I’m sure Officer Kirigiri and Kizakura have more important things to worry about. In fact, they’re expecting us to go to Opelucid City; whether we’ll see them there remains to be seen.”

“You know their names?” Komaru lowered the stick, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Who are you?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

“…Call me Ryota.”

“I knew it!” Komaru suddenly threw the stick away, happily bounding up to Not-Ryota like she hadn’t been threatening them seconds earlier. “You’re Makoto’s friend! You’re Ryota— or, well… yeah, let’s just say Ryota.”

“You know about me?”

“Duh! I’m Komaru, Makoto’s sister; he calls me and tells me about his journey.”

“Komaru!” Toko hurriedly scurried around the two of them so she was sheltered by her friend. “He’s an imposter, remember!? M-Makoto said he’s n-not the real Ryota.”

“His name isn’t Ryota, but he’s the same person.”

“Isn’t Makoto’s family from Nuvema Town?” said Not-Ryota. “What are you doing all the way in Nacrene, especially without a partner Pokémon?”

“We’re just having a little adventure of our own,” Komaru explained. “We would have stayed the night and then headed back in the morning had we not seen the news report.”

“News report?”

“Some reports about what happened with the Liberators at Dragonspiral Tower and then some Liberators were arrested chasing a boy through Castelia. Last time Makoto called me, he was in Mistralton and told me about what happened at Dragonspiral Tower. He said you guys were flying to Nimbasa and since it’s close to Castelia, I thought…”

“Wait,” Not-Ryota felt a stab of dread, “you said the news report was about some Liberators being arrested after they chased a boy through Castelia?”

“Yeah, and you’re thinking the same thing I did: it has to be Makoto. That’s why we were going straight to Castelia. The only reason we stopped was because we saw you walking out of the forest with your Pokémon. We followed you back here since you were being so suspicious.”

_That would explain how they escaped the Sleep Powder. They weren’t in Nacrene when the Petilil descended._

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Komaru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “If Makoto’s in danger, why are you on this side of the bridge? Shouldn’t you be in Castelia?”

“I was but… it’s difficult to explain.”

“Hiding secrets, are w-we?” Toko stammered.

Not-Ryota sighed, wondering how they could explain the situation without giving too much away. “Okay, that Pokémon you saw? That was Virizion, one of the Swords of Justice. She’s entrusted me with… valuable information about what we need to do with the Liberators. It’s my responsibility to reconnect with the International Officers and instruct them using what I’ve learned.”

“Why don’t you just call them?” Komaru asked, surprisingly nonchalant about Not-Ryota revealing the existence and importance of Virizion.

“Don’t have their number, also don’t have a Xtransceiver.”

“You’re not prepared for a Pokémon journey at all,” Komaru jested, pulling her own Xtransceiver from her pocket. “Here, call Sayaka, let her know where you are.”

Not-Ryota would have questioned why it mattered if they called Sayaka versus telling her when they returned, but the way Komaru’s brow was lifted and the corner of her mouth quirked… did she doubt their story? Was she challenging them on the validity of what they claimed? Strange, since she seemed more eager to trust them than Toko was. Not-Ryota had nothing to lose, so they took the offered Xtransceiver. Unlike certain folk, they made the effort to actually memorize Sayaka’s number instead of relying on the contact list.

“Hello?” Sayaka sounded understandably confused to receive a call from a number she didn’t recognize.

“It’s me.”

“Ryota! Where did you get a Xtransceiver? Wait, never mind, it doesn’t matter! Where are you? We found Makoto, he’s safe.”

“You found Makoto?” Not-Ryota felt a wave of relief wash over them. Komaru also looked relieved upon hearing Not-Ryota’s comment. “That’s wonderful. It might take me a while to get there: I’m in Nacrene.”

“You went across the bridge? What are you doing in Nacrene City!?”

“I know you’re upset, and I can explain once I get there.”

“Once _we_ get there,” Komaru corrected.

“I’m sorry, what?” Not-Ryota sputtered.

“Who’s there with you?” Sayaka asked. “I hear voices.”

“Yeah, I’m not alone. Um… tell Makoto I’m bringing him his sister.”


	32. Winter's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group’s route to Opelucid is obstructed, forcing them to seek another way north. Meanwhile, Komaru and Toko decide to forge their own path in aiding the fight against the Liberators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 32: Winter’s Bite

Not-Ryota sat in the darkness, the room dimly lit from the artificial lights of outside peeking around the curtain across their window. They stared blankly at their bag, the Light Stone hidden within. They were sitting on their bed, the bag placed on the chair to the small desk opposite them.

Upon returning to Castelia and reuniting with their friends (and frantically checking that Makoto was okay after his ordeal), Not-Ryota wanted nothing more than to retire for the night. However, Komaru and Toko’s arrival had spurred more excitement within Makoto, which invigorated Leon and Sayaka by association. Honestly, Not-Ryota couldn’t figure out how they could continue to carry on. The group had left Mistralton early that morning, flown to Nimbasa, traveled to the Desert Resort, then walked the tunnel to Castelia. Furthermore, Not-Ryota then walked across Skyarrow to Pinwheel Forest and back. Now, past midnight, all they wanted to do was sleep. If they hadn’t been constantly traveling for the past couple of months, Not-Ryota was positive they would have dropped dead from exhaustion long ago.

Since Komaru and Toko were spending the night, Sayaka offered to share a room with them while Leon and Makoto bunked together, leaving Not-Ryota to a single room, which they had politely excused themself to. They could hear the others speaking in the next room and wondered whether they should go back and join them. However, their feet hurt and their muscles ached, exhaustion weighing them down but stress keeping them awake.

They stared at the bag, their eyes piercing through to the great big secret that lie within. They needed to tell the others they had the Light Stone. It seemed so obvious and yet… they couldn’t do it. Virizion’s words echoed in their mind, and the more they thought about it, the more it worried them. They knew they could trust Makoto and the others, but now they were stressing over whether the group trusted them in return. After all, they had told so many lies and couldn’t believe the others stayed by them. 

What if they didn’t consider Not-Ryota a friend anymore?

What if they were only staying close out of convenience?

Would they cast them out if they discovered the Light Stone?

Should Not-Ryota speak up? 

Should they reveal the Light Stone before the others found out some other way?

Would that even make a difference? They might be angry no matter what.

Not-Ryota sighed through their teeth, stood up from their bed, and swiveled the chair so they couldn’t see the bag anymore. It was time for bed, they had to begin their journey to Opelucid City tomorrow.

*

“You should’ve seen the first time Makoto tried to catch a Pokémon,” Komaru laughed. “He thought he could use a bug net on a Pidove! He was, like, seven-years-old, so if that Pidove had been any bigger, it would’ve lifted him off the ground!”

“You’re my new best friend,” Sayaka grinned evilly, eagerly urging Komaru to keep talking.

“No more stories!” Makoto whined, physically silencing his sister by covering her mouth with his hands. 

“Fine,” Komaru sighed, pushing his hands away. “So, what’s on the agenda tomorrow? Climbing a mountain? Sailing through a hurricane? Facing down a charging Bouffalant? You seem to be making a lot of poor choices lately.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Leon scoffed.

“What makes you think you’re coming with us?” Makoto interjected. “Komaru, you’re not a Trainer— neither is Toko. You don’t even have a Pokémon. You could get hurt!”

“But I’ll be with you,” Komaru argued. “You’re a strong Trainer, you have the Badges to prove it.” She picked up his jacket, which he had thrown onto the back of one of the room’s chairs. She held it open so she could look at the seven Badges he had collected.

“Where’s the eighth?” she asked.

“The Gym Challenge doesn’t matter anymore,” Makoto admitted. “We need to focus on stopping the Liberators.”

“Wow… things have gotten pretty bad, haven’t they?” Komaru realized. “I’ve been watching the news a lot lately. There’ve been some stories about the Liberators but nothing alarming until the story about Dragonspiral Tower. And you guys were really there?”

“We didn’t see them blast the hole in the tower,” said Sayaka, “but we were there for the rest.”

“This is serious…” Komaru let go of Makoto’s jacket, causing the article of clothing to crumple in her lap. The lamplight of the room reflected off the Badges, which were nothing more than trinkets by this point. Toko was nervously petting her Stunky, afraid to speak up and becoming more stressed as they continued discussing the Liberators and their plans for conquering Unova.

“I don’t want you to worry about me,” Makoto tried to reassure his sister. “I’m really happy to see you, but you shouldn’t be worrying about me so much.”

“Well, if you really don’t want me to worry, take me with you.”

“That’s not happening,” Makoto responded firmly. “What would Mom and Dad think if they knew both of us were running into danger?”

“They’d be comforted knowing you were there to protect me.”

Leon watched the two siblings’ discussion with some strange mixture of interest, fondness, and annoyance. His eyes were unfocusing, his blinking becoming slower and heavier. It was late and, frankly, he just wanted these two to sort out the situation so they could all go to bed. He didn’t care whether Komaru and Toko went with them or not.

“Hey!” Leon snapped, drawing attention to himself. “Komaru’s worried about her brother and Makoto wants his sister to stay safe. Just let her ride the ferry with us! We’ll find this guy in Opelucid and then you send her on her way. Simple, yes?”

Komaru and Makoto glanced at one another, contemplating Leon’s solution. If Komaru rode the ferry with them to Icirrus, she could see them off as they left for Opelucid and then return to Castelia so she and Toko could make the journey home on their own. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, since Komaru wouldn’t be with them long, but she could at least be somewhat comforted knowing Makoto’s journey wasn’t alone.

“Fine,” she agreed, “but I want it on the record that just because I don’t have a Pokémon doesn’t mean I can’t be useful in your shenanigans.”

*

“So, Virizion believes we’ll be able to quell Zekrom without Reshiram?”

“She said it hasn’t happened in the past, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s impossible,” Not-Ryota explained. “Reshiram and Zekrom are counterparts, catalysts of one another. If you think about it like a chemical formula: once the reaction has occurred and the components burnt up, all you have is the result.”

“That makes no sense!” Leon complained, choking down some coffee while he struggled to wake up.

“Think like… pouring gasoline on a fire,” Not-Ryota simplified. “Once the gas hits, it’s explosive and violent, right? Then, once the gas is burnt through, the fire is calm again. Reshiram and Zekrom are each other’s catalyst. They awaken, they fight, they burn through, they’re calm.”

“They’re supposed to be counterparts, equal in power, right?” Makoto wondered. “So, do you really think your idea will work?”

“Hopefully. If we can keep Zekrom occupied, burn through its energy, then it should eventually burn out. Even if we can’t reconvert it back to the Dark Stone that way, it’ll give us a better chance of getting to Ryota and calming him. We calm Ryota, and Zekrom will have to obey.”

“Sounds too simple,” Leon shook his head.

“On paper, yes; in practice, certainly not.”

“But it’s all we have right now,” Sayaka sighed, idly picking at her breakfast.

Waking up that morning had been a daunting task, with Not-Ryota being the only one flaunting a rested mood since they (responsibly) went to bed right away. The group had stumbled out of their rooms and immediately went down to the front counter of the Pokémon Center, where they were given information on where and how to purchase tickets for the river ferries. They were lucky and managed to catch a ferry going up the west river within the hour, and even more lucky when they discovered there was a kitchen on the ferry where they could purchase breakfast and coffee.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Not-Ryota suggested. “Makoto, I’m more interested in… this situation.” They jabbed a thumb at Komaru and Toko, but specifically at Victini, who was sitting in Komaru’s lap and reveling in the attention.

“I found him in the basement of a lighthouse,” Makoto explained. “The family who owns Liberty Garden has protected him for generations. The current owner gifted him to me.”

“I’ve never seen such a Pokémon.”

“I’m guessing that’s because of the family keeping him so long. A legend can’t spread if there’s no sign of the story’s validity, right?”

“What elemental-type is he?”

“Don’t know…”

Any further conversation was halted when the rumble of engine suddenly died then started up again. The chill of the outside prevented anyone from congregating on the open deck, so all the passengers were indoors. Makoto and his friends looked from their tables, watching through the large windows as the passing landscape slowed, then began to move backward.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Toko stammered, never happy to be in an unpredictable situation.

The intercom beeped, indicating the captain of the boat was going to explain the sudden change in direction. “Attention passengers, we are sorry to inform you some severe unnatural ice is preventing us from reaching our destination: Icirrus City.”

Makoto jumped out of his chair and rushed outside along with several other passengers. The cold was intense, but the stinging bite against his face didn’t seem to matter in comparison to the sight of the thick sheets of ice before them. There was no way the ferry could get past the ice, not unless they had a bunch of Fire Pokémon, which he doubted.

“Makoto!” Sayaka quickly joined him, pausing to stare in shock at the ice. “The captain said we have to return to Castelia, but he would stop briefly in Driftveil for anyone who wanted to disembark there. I think we should take that option; we won’t get closer to Icirrus than this.”

“We could try the east river.”

“That’s true,” Sayaka agreed, “but how much ice do you think is freezing that one?”

So, they could disembark at Driftveil and travel to Mistralton, then Icirrus, then Opelucid, or they could return to Castelia and risk going up the east river. No matter what choice they made, it was going to waste valuable time, but the latter had a bigger chance of wasting more time if they couldn’t go far on the east river and had to return to Castelia again.

“Let’s get off at Driftveil,” Makoto proposed. “Maybe Sonosuke can offer some insight about the ice. Driftveil’s a port city, so information about restricted delivery routes is invaluable.”

Makoto grimaced as the ferry began to pick up speed going backward. Soon enough, they would leave the ice behind, but not the dread it instilled in his heart. All he could think about was the monster he saw in the frigate. It had been so cold in the storage area, so it must have something to do with the unnatural weather, right? That Liberator in Icirrus had hinted they were responsible for the cold and that monster was on their boat, so that had to be the answer. 

But what was it?

Perhaps a foolish choice, but Makoto didn’t tell the others about the creature. He didn’t want to frighten them anymore than the situation already had. He assumed it was a Pokémon of some sort and wondered if he should ask Gozu about it. If it was the source of this cold, then it must be an Ice-type, so the Ice-type Gym Leader should know what it was.

“What’s going on?” Komaru asked once Makoto and Sayaka returned.

“We’re getting off at Driftveil,” Makoto told her.

“Looks like you’re gonna be with us a little while longer,” Leon pointed out. 

“A proper adventure!” Komaru smiled, her eagerness invigorating Victini and also exasperating Toko.

“So we have to walk to Icirrus?” asked Not-Ryota, subtly gripping the strap of their bag tightly.

“I know we walked all day yesterday,” Makoto assured them, “but we don’t have much of a choice.”

“Hey!” Sayaka realized. “If we go to Mistralton, maybe Hiroko can fly us to Opelucid. That way, we’d only have to walk to the next city.”

That was certainly a more favorable option, especially since traveling on foot would mean they’d be exposed to the bitter cold. They could only hope they would be able to make it to Mistralton; the ice on the river was a bad sign.

Makoto ordered another warm drink from the canteen, idly sipping from it as he watched the outdoors move backward. Sayaka was excitedly engaging with Komaru and even managed to get Toko talking a little. Makoto was surprised his sister had managed to convince Toko to even leave her house, let alone venture all the way to Nacrene and, even now, further to Icirrus— or, Mistralton. Now that he thought about it, this might work out perfectly. Perhaps Hiroko could fly Komaru and Toko back to Nacrene after she dropped him and his friends off in Opelucid.

The harbor for Driftveil was crowded, so much so that the ferry had to cut its engines and wait for another ship to leave before it could dock. Makoto was surprised by that; usually harbor towns and cities were very punctual about the entering and departing ships, which hinted that these ships were not scheduled to dock here. Had their routes been frozen over, preventing them from delivering their goods?

As Makoto and his friends disembarked, the cold hit them like a brick wall. Their breath rose in plumes of haze and they wrapped their clothing tightly around their bodies. Poor Leon still had to make do with his flimsy jacket, having not packed clothing in preparation for traveling across a region. Ryota’s Ditto transformed into a Darumaka and allowed Leon to carrying it in his arms, hugging its round body against his torso for warmth.

“Since we’re here, let’s find Sonosuke,” Makoto suggested. “It’s noticeably much colder since the last time we were in Driftveil, so maybe he can tell us what’s been going on.”

“Who’s Sonosuke?” Komaru questioned.

“The Driftveil Gym Leader.”

Komaru looked enchanted by the idea of meeting with a Gym Leader. Makoto wondered if, in a year’s time, Komaru would embark on her own Pokémon journey, traveling across Unova and challenging the Gym Leaders. If she could find the perfect partner Pokémon, he knew she would become a successful Pokémon Trainer. He honestly didn’t know what she was holding out for; granted, the only wild Pokémon around Nuvema were Lillipup, Purrloin, Pidove, and Sewaddle, so nothing spectacular. However, with proper training and care, even common Pokémon could become powerful.

Makoto forged the path to the Driftveil Gym. They had run into Sonosuke by chance at Cold Storage the last time they were here, and he didn’t know where the Gym Leader could usually be found but assumed the Gym itself was a logical choice. He was baffled when they climbed the daunting staircase up the hill only to discover a sign posted to the Gym doors stating it was closed for the foreseeable future.

“Can they do that?” Sayaka wondered.

“Technically, Trainers can challenge the Gyms any time during the year,” Not-Ryota explained, “it’s only the League finals that occur at a set time annually. So yes, a Gym Leader can shut down a Gym for a short while as long as it doesn’t interfere with a Trainer’s ability to be eligible for the finals.”

Maoto frowned as he reread the sign, hoping it had some sort of contact information on it. When it yielded nothing, he walked to the edge of the hilltop to look down at the mine. There appeared to be no activity going on down there, so checking the mine might lead nowhere.

“Pokémon Center?” Leon guessed.

It was the best option they had other than aimlessly wandering around the city asking citizens where their Gym Leader had gone. As they descended the hill and walked through the city, Makoto noticed the people were bundled tightly in winter clothing, but few were vocally complaining about the weather; in fact, most of the people had a somber look on their faces.

Entering the Pokémon Center was like a breath of fresh air. It was warm, the lights were cheery, and there were the most delicious smells in the air. Not-Ryota barely muffled their moan, slapping a hand over their mouth. The café corner of the center was filled with people eagerly bustling around.

“Step right up!” announced a familiar voice. “In light of the hardships we’re currently enduring, every sweet treat is free from yours truly!”

“Uh oh,” Sayaka paled. 

The crowd naturally shifted, and Makoto was able to spy a pink jacket with a ridiculously fluffy collar. Ruruka was holding a large flat box full of baked goods, walking around the crowd and handing out the treats. There were several more boxes stacked on the tables closest to her, as well as bags of candy. People were graciously accepting the gifts, thanking her for her generosity and stroking her ego. Ruruka was turning to make another round through the crowd of people when she spotted Makoto and his friends.

“Makoto!” she cheered, marching directly up to the group. “How wonderful to see you again! Oh!” her attention was immediately drawn to Not-Ryota and she hastily pushed a bag of candy into their hands. “My newest creation! I need the opinion of a connoisseur!”

“Weird how she insulted him so much when we first met and now she thinks they’re best friends,” Sayaka whispered to Makoto.

“I think she was impressed that he genuinely praised her despite the insults,” Makoto replied.

“What are you doing here?” Ruruka addressed the rest of the group, momentarily pausing once she realized Komaru and Toko were new additions to the entourage rather than members of the crowd. “I thought you guys moved on?”

“We did but… we ran into a roadblock,” Makoto explained as best he could.

“Liberators, right?” Ruruka said gravely. “We know about Dragonspiral. Help me hand out these treats to the citizens and I’ll take you to Sonosuke.”

Makoto opened his mouth to either voice a question or protest (he wasn’t sure which) but Ruruka shoved a box into his arms before he could say anything. Makoto grimaced, glancing at his friends as they were unceremoniously roped into the task as well. Only Toko managed to escape because she shrieked when Ruruka approached, nearly upending the box on the Gym Leader, who wisely kept a grip on the box and stepped back, although not without a sharp retort.

The next half hour was spent handing out the treats as people filtered in and out of the Pokémon Center. Makoto took note that several looked to be Trainers, most of whom looked worn out and almost shell-shocked. He was tempted to ask them what they had been through, but they barely acknowledged him, mostly staring blankly into their drinks.

_Have things really gotten that bad?_

Once all the boxes were empty and the bags of candy handed out, Ruruka upheld her promise, leading the group out of the Pokémon Center and into the streets. Makoto had never thought about the residences of the Gym Leaders; sure, the position came with prestige but he had no idea about the salary.

The house Ruruka led them to was quaint, a humble size for the single resident. Ruruka didn’t bother knocking, instead choosing to walk in and vocally announce herself. Sonosuke came wandering to the front door while the group removed their shoes, freezing when he saw Ruruka wasn’t alone.

“What the hell?” he muttered.

“I’ll set the kettle to boil,” Ruruka offered, gently patting Sonosuke on the cheek as she waltzed past. “Set the table, dear.”

Sonosuke groaned but did as he was told, pulling multiple chairs together for all his guests and placing teacups, plates, and some of Ruruka’s treats on the tabletop. His invite for everyone to sit was a vague gesture, choosing to practically fall into a chair of his choice, grab what looked to be a glazed cinnamon roll, and ripped off a huge chunk of it with his teeth. Makoto noticed he looked very tired, almost as much as the Trainers stranded at the Pokémon Center. 

“Hiroko told us about what happened at Dragonspiral Tower,” Ruruka said as she approached the dining room from the kitchen.

“Still consider the Liberators your allies?” Sonosuke sneered at Sayaka.

“They were nice people before shit hit the fan!” Sayaka snapped back. “But sure, I’ll acknowledge that they’re no longer allies.”

“So you know everything that happened at the tower?” Makoto asked.

“The most important details anyway,” Sonosuke replied. “Destruction of historical relic, threatening Gym Leaders and International Police, awakening a destructive force of nature… the list goes on. The Gym Leaders are trying to keep people calm across the region, but it’s getting harder. The cold front is moving west and only growing stronger.”

“Are you just visiting for now?” Makoto asked Ruruka.

“No,” Ruruka responded, “I’ve been here for days, baking and crafting up a storm. Have to keep spirits high in some way.”

“Um, don’t you have to stay in Nimbasa?” said Sayaka. “In case a challenger comes by? Or can you leave for extended periods?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Ruruka gasped.

“Heard what?”

“The Gym Challenge has been halted,” Sonosuke spoke up. “The entire League is shutdown; the Champion has declared a region-wide emergency because of the cold front and the Liberators.”

“We spent most of yesterday in an underground tunnel, so this is news to us,” Leon remarked. Sonosuke and Ruruka looked shocked by this revelation, both of them glancing in the direction Makoto supposed was toward the Driftveil Mine.

“The Routes are becoming dangerous to travel,” Ruruka explained. “Even the main roads are perilous; citizens are being encouraged to stay where they are. Poor Seiko couldn’t leave Castelia to join us before the order was in place. It’s technically not being enforced, but she’s so fragile she’s not taking any chances.”

“Are we going to be able to get to Mistralton?” Sayaka wondered.

“What do you need to do in Mistralton?” Sonosuke asked.

“We’re trying to get to Opelucid City,” Not-Ryota answered. “We tried to take the ferry but the river’s frozen. This was as far as we got.”

Sonosuke sighed in frustration, plucking one of Ruruka’s candies from a glass dish and popping it in his mouth. “If you’re willing to risk the journey, no one will stop you, but I have to warn you: the temperature’s dropping dangerously low. You may not survive the night if you camp outside.”

“Well…” Makoto hesitated, “it’ll take less than a day to get to Mistralton from here— Chargestone Cave cuts down on the distance since it goes through the mountain. If we spend the night here, we can leave in the morning and make sure we reach Mistralton before nightfall.”

“Pokémon Center’s full,” said Sonosuke. “Lot of stranded Trainers. You can stay here.”

*

Makoto could feel the energy of Chargestone Cave, but it no longer excited him anymore. Perhaps it was weaker, or maybe he felt too burdened by what lie ahead to notice the energy. His mood was further dampened when they emerged and saw the state of Mistralton in the valley below. The city was covered in snow, the only cleared patch that they could notice being the runway for the planes. It wasn’t actively snowing at the moment, but there were obvious patches of thick ice and huge snowdrifts.

Leon released Fintan from his Pokéball and had him use Ember to start melting a path for them. It was going to be an arduous task to create a path for them all the way into Mistralton, but they had little choice. Not-Ryota’s Ditto transformed into a Lampent to help, but its fire was much weaker since it was technically a copy of a Lampent’s fire power.

Realizing that progress was slow, Victini jumped off Makoto’s shoulder and unleashed an abrupt explosion of fire, almost evaporating all the nearby snow drifts in an instant. The humans froze up in shock and awe, the residual heat creating steam from the melted snow. Victini marched forward, looking quite pleased with himself, before pausing and turning back to see what was holding the others up.

“Okay… he’s a Fire-type,” said Makoto.

The journey suddenly became much shorter with Victini melting the snow for them. It might not be much, but to have _something_ working in their favor raised some of their spirits. The group broke into a run as they got closer to the edges of Mistralton. Unlike Driftveil, where some citizens were still actively wandering around outside, Mistralton was almost like a ghost town. No one was on the streets, although they could see people through the windows of businesses and some homes.

“Should we try the Gym?” Komaru suggested. “You said this pilot woman was the Gym Leader, right?”

“Yeah, but the Gyms are closed,” Not-Ryota reminded her. “There’s no guarantee we’ll find her there.”

“It’s better than nothing,” said Makoto. “Come to think of it… I don’t know where the Mistralton Gym is; I never battled Hiroko.”

He was tempted to lead them to the Pokémon Center for directions, since there were no citizens on the streets they could ask, but their path brought them close to the fence surrounding the perimeter of the tarmac. A quick glance through the chain link reminded Makoto that, despite the snowdrifts, the landing strip was clear of snow and ice. If the Gyms were closed, then Hiroko would be focusing more on her status as a pilot.

Makoto changed their destination without saying anything, though no one voiced an objection. The group ran alongside the fence until they came upon the entrance to the airfield. There were a couple small and mid-sized planes on the tarmac, though only one was cleared of snow from its wings, which hinted the rest hadn’t been recently flown. There was a building at the close end of the runway. It was very large but was much more wide than it was tall; in fact, the height was almost laughable in comparison to how much ground the building covered. Leon was the one who recognized the building for what it was: a retrofitted airplane hangar.

“How do you know that?” Komaru asked.

“I’m guessing I’ve flown more often than the rest of you but trust me: that’s a hangar.”

“I’ve flown plenty!” Sayaka protested.

“And yet, you didn’t know what it was.”

The massive doors were shuttered but Not-Ryota spied a regular-sized door for them to enter through. Entering the building was immediately relieving; it was comfortably warm inside, and they were able to remove or open up their jackets. The area they had walked into appeared to be a waiting room of some sort. There was a reception desk, though no one was attending it, and several chairs lined against the wall with a coffee table nearby. 

“Hello?” Makoto called out, ringing the little silver bell he found when he leaned across the top of the reception desk. “Can anyone help us?”

He was greeted with silence, which was all the more disconcerting given how the building was heated and all the lights were on— someone must be here, right? There was a hallway to the right of the reception desk and, after ringing the bell again and receiving no response, Makoto decided to risk leading the group further into the building.

The hallway came to a dead end and split in opposite directions. The strong scent of oil and gasoline beyond the security door at the end of one of these splits hinted it led into where the planes were kept and maintained.

“I can’t imagine how big the ones inside must be,” Sayaka commented.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“Well, the little ones were being kept outside, so that means the hangar must be full of other planes, right? Especially if they can’t fit the little ones inside.”

The distant sound of a slamming door made them jump and drew their attention to the other branching hall. Someone was speaking, though their voice was muffled, but no one was responding. Leon led the way this time, one hand resting on his shoulder so he could grab the handle of his bat if the need arose, listening closely to the muffled voice until he found the door it was coming from. He unceremoniously swung it open, causing whoever had been speaking to gasp and yelp.

“What're you doin'!?” Hiroko scolded, one hand holding a lit cigarette and the other clutching her Xtransceiver. “Oh… it’s you kids. Hang on.”

She quickly cut short her conversation with whoever was on the other end of her call and disconnected, placing her Xtransceiver on the desk in the room. As the group crowded in, Makoto glanced around the room and concluded it must be her office. There was another door that must lead somewhere else in the building and was likely where she had come through. There were charts and maps pinned up all over the walls, a billboard full of tacks and notes, and large filing cabinets, some them unable to shut their doors due to the papers stuffed inside, and even more stacks of papers placed on top.

“What are you doin' here?” Hiroko inquired. “Weren’t you guys supposed to be in the Desert Resort?”

“We didn’t find anything helpful there,” Makoto answered. “Then the officers called us and told us to meet a Dragon Master in Opelucid City.”

“Kazuo Tengan,” Hiroko confirmed. “If you didn’t find any information about the dragons at the Relic Castle, then Master Tengan would be the next best source of useful information. But why did you come here?”

“We tried to take the ferry to Icirrus and then cross the bridge to Opelucid,” Sayaka explained, “but the river is frozen, and we had to disembark at Driftveil.”

“Can you fly us to Opelucid?” Not-Ryota asked hopefully. “Please don’t make us walk.”

Hiroko frowned sadly, taking a deep drag from her cigarette and tapping the ash into an ashtray on her desk. “No, unfortunately, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

She didn’t vocally respond right away; instead, she gestured for the group to surround her desk as she sat down and turned on the computer. Komaru almost knocked her Xtransceiver off the desk and clumsily fumbled for it, holding it tightly against her chest for fear of dropping it. On the computer screen, Hiroko pulled up a simplified map of Unova, showing a bright blue and purple shroud gradually covering the northern half of the region.

“This is the cold front,” she explained, her cigarette dangling from her lips. “It started here, right around Lacunosa Town, possibly originatin' from Reversal Mountain. It gradually radiated out, mostly keepin' to the eastern peninsula and the northern half of the region. Once the Liberators awakened Zekrom, the weather suddenly intensified, and the cold front began movin' west at an alarming rate.”

“So the Liberators are responsible?” Leon pondered. “We had a hunch…”

“Yes and no,” Hiroko responded. “Energy will amass and disperse within Dragonspiral Tower, sorta like the ebb and flow of the tide. When Zekrom awakened, that concentrated energy was released. I believe the cold front combined with this energy and was tremendously strengthened by it. From what I’ve heard, the eastern peninsula is still experiencin' out-of-season weather, but not as badly. As for right here, around Dragonspiral, we’re stuck.”

“You can’t fly out?” Makoto gasped.

“Mistralton and Icirrus are completely shut down,” Hiroko took another drag form her cigarette. “Right now, we’re experiencing a calm in the weather, but another storm is comin'.”

Hiroko pressed a button on the video player at the bottom of the screen, causing the projected storm to billow and move on the screen, showing its predicted movements. It crept across the northern half of the region as a light blue color, then, once it hit around Icirrus, it turned dark purple.

“It looks like a maw,” Leon remarked. “Like a giant beast’s mouth.”

“Yeah…” Makoto murmured, fearfully looking away from the screen. “If Icirrus is completely shut down, is there no way to get to Opelucid?”

“Not necessarily,” Hiroko stubbed out her cigarette. “At the moment, we’re havin' a calm in Mistralton, which would allow me to fly out, but I can’t pass overheard Icirrus— I can barely go around. What I can do, however, is fly you to Lentimas Town on Reversal Mountain.”

“The other side of the region?” Komaru spoke up.

“The storm is bein' drawn to the released energy from Dragonspiral, which means the eastern peninsula isn’t experiencing the severe weather as harshly. I can fly you to Lentimas and you can travel to Opelucid takin' the eastern approach. Sorry, but you’ll have to walk.”

“Is that really the only option?” Makoto questioned.

“You could try walking to Icirrus and then cross the bridge, but the storm will catch you long before you get there. It’s a matter of what you’re willin' to risk.”

Makoto looked to his friends, silently asking their opinion. Both Sayaka and Leon seemed uneasy, neither liking the options laid out before them. Not-Ryota looked as if they were hardly paying attention, their hand tightly grasping the strap of their bag. 

“Either we risk traveling to Opelucid from the west and the storm overtaking us,” said Makoto, “or, we fly to Lentimas and approach from the east— it’ll take longer, but it’ll be safer. Frankly, I’m leaning towards the second option.”

“Whatever you choose, we’ll stick by you,” Sayaka affirmed.

Makoto turned to Toko and Komaru, who had finally set Hiroko’s Xtransceiver down on the desk. “I guess this is where we part ways— no, don’t argue with me!”

Komaru clicked her jaw shut, irritated her brother had predicted her response.

“This is going to be dangerous; we let you come with us this far, but now you and Toko need to go home. Hiroko, would you be able to fly them to Castelia or Nacrene?”

Hiroko frowned, running the simulation of the approaching storm on her computer. “It’ll be close, but s'long as I straight-shot it to Lentimas and back, I should be able to fly them to Castelia in time.”

“Here’s some money,” Makoto offered to Komaru. “And one more thing.”

Makoto slung his backpack off his shoulders and dug the Cubchoo egg out from his clothes. He hesitated, resting his hand against the shell, before shaking his head resolutely and holding the egg out to his sister.

“This is a Pokémon egg that was given to me. It’s supposed to hatch any day now, but I can’t take care of a baby Pokémon right now.”

“I knew it was a bad idea for Gozu to give that to you,” Hiroko commented. “I realize his intention— Cubchoo’s an Ice-type and would be strong against Zekrom— but there’s no way it would be battle-ready when you need it.”

“Exactly,” Makoto agreed, “so, Komaru, please take the egg with you.”

“Are you sure this is how you want to part ways?” she sounded uncertain, though accepted the egg. “I mean, what if I never see you again? Do you want our final conversation to be you telling me to go home?”

“Yes, because I know you’ll be safe there,” Makoto replied firmly. “It’s not up for discussion: go home.”

Komaru looked upset but stayed silent. Toko, despite quietly muttering the entire time how much she wanted to go back to Nuvema, remained quiet rather than celebrating or breathing a sigh of relief. Despite her own reservations about this “adventure,” she could tell Komaru was disheartened about being forcibly separated from her brother so he could plunge head-first into danger.

“S'best we leave as soon as possible,” Hiroko suggested, then turned to address Komaru and Toko. “You two should remain here. I’ll be back in a few hours and then I’ll fly you home.”

“Okay…” Komaru mumbled, watching as Hiroko swiped her Xtransceiver and pocketed it.

*

“Just got a message from Hiroko,” Koichi announced. “She said the kids are back in Mistralton since their route to Opelucid was blocked. She’s gonna fly them to Lentimas Town and they’ll approach from the east.”

“If that is the case, then I shall wait for them,” said Cobalion. “But, for now gentlemen, please join me.”

Jin was already standing on the edge of the abrupt drop, staring down through the thick mist to the ground far below. The Giant Chasm was immense and intimidating, but Jin didn’t feel intimidated. Once, there was an enormous power that resided here, but it was gone now.

“As Terrakion guarded Zekrom and Virizion guards Reshiram, I am the guardian of Kyurem,” Cobalion explained. “For centuries, the ice beast has slept undisturbed, so I resided within Mistralton Mountain so I could sap the energy from Dragonspiral Tower whenever it accumulated too much. I sensed when Kyurem awakened, it was like a bitter chill in my heart. By the time I got here, the beast was already gone.”

“Kyurem’s responsible for the cold front,” said Jin.

“That is correct. Normally, its power is restricted here, never expanding past the confines of the chasm. Now that the beast has been freed, so has its power.”

“And you think the Liberators have it?” Koichi wondered.

“Given the chain of events, it is a safe assumption; however, I am confused as to why they wanted it. Kyurem is never spoken of in the legends of the two dragons. I believe it to be a separate entity, a creature that exists independent of Zekrom and Reshiram. Its power is still great though, and my brethren and I agreed it needed to be watched as well.”

“So,” Jin sighed frustratedly, “the Liberators have Kyurem and Zekrom.”

“Zekrom can at least be controlled by its Hero,” said Cobalion. “Since the region has not yet been encased in glaciers, I am to assume they are using Kyurem’s power in some way to energize something. The severe weather is just a fraction of what is leaking through, now intensified by the energy released from Dragonspiral.”

“Tell me, Sword,” Jin turned to Cobalion, “if we take on the Liberators and manage to find Kyurem, could you disable it?”

“It is within my power to do so,” Cobalion confirmed.

“And disabling Kyurem should halt the weather?”

“If it can be returned and contained here.”

“Good.”

*

“What are you doing!?” Now that it was just the two of them, Toko was less likely to stutter and trip over her words.

It hadn’t even been an hour since Hiroko had left to fly Makoto and his friends to Lentimas Town before Komaru suddenly began shuffling through the maps and prints of weather radars all over Hiroko’s office.

“I’m taking some initiative,” Komaru replied. “I’m not going to idly stand by while Makoto risks his life. I’m going to help him.”

“Help him by taking care of the egg and going home!” Toko argued. “Pleeeease, let’s just go home.”

Komaru finally found a detailed map of the route to Icirrus City, overlaying it with the radar maps of the recent and predicted weather. “Do you think they’re just going to find this Dragon Master guy to get information for the officers? No. Makoto’s going to take on the Liberators.”

“Which is stupid!”

“They have to save Ryota— the real one. That’s why they’re risking so much.”

“They don’t even know him except for the guy who pretended to be him! Why does it matter!?”

“If the Liberators had you captive, I would do everything I could to save you,” Komaru stated firmly. “Would you do the same for me?”

Toko squeaked and began nervously wringing her hands. Komaru continued gathering odd bits and ends until she was frozen in shock by Toko's eventual response. “I would… but I would also complain a lot.”

“There you go,” Komaru smiled. “Sooner or later, Makoto’s going to take on the Liberators directly. I’m going to make sure he has all the help he needs.”

“How?”

Komaru held up a scrap piece of paper, passing it to Toko so she could see there were names and numbers written on it. Toko narrowed her eyes in confusion as she read each item until something finally sank in.

“These are the numbers for contacting the Gym Leaders!” she realized. “What are you planning to do?”

“When Makoto goes in for the final assault, I’m going to make sure the strongest Trainers in the region have his back. It might take some convincing— apparently Yasuke’s kind of a jerk— but if Makoto won’t let me help directly, I’ll help indirectly.”

“And we can do that from the safe confines of our houses?”

“You can.”

“Wha-what?”

“Toko,” Komaru now looked serious, “you don’t have to come with me. I’m going to Opelucid City; it’s going to be dangerous since I’m taking the path Makoto rejected, but I’m doing it. I’m going to be there when my brother sets off to take down the Liberators because…” she choked up a little, “because it very well might be the last time I see him.”

Toko groaned loudly, pacing back and forth while pulling at her hair. “Okay… okay… okay… okay… I will… I’m coming too.”

“Don’t force yourself if you don’t want to. This isn’t your personal mission. I will hold nothing against you if you leave.”

“No,” she mumbled, “if you freeze to death, the guilt will eat me alive. The pilot woman will wonder where we are when she comes back.”

“I’ll leave a note telling her where we went,” Komaru offered. “And to apologize for tearing her office apart… and snooping through her Xtransceiver. For the greater good, right? Maybe I’ll make it up to her in some other way, but right now, we should go.”


	33. Doing What's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends begin their journey north to Opelucid City, while, elsewhere, Kyoko comes to terms with some harsh realizations and begins devising a plan of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 33: Doing What’s Right

Makoto couldn’t remember if he had ever flown in a plane before but didn’t know if he was a nervous flyer or not since his exhaustion put him to sleep the second he was buckled in. He didn’t remember taking off, only that Victini had settled in his lap, before he was jolted awake by the plane touching down. Leon and Sayaka looked as if they had roused awake as well, but Not-Ryota looked as if they hadn’t slept at all. Perhaps they were a nervous flyer and had been unable to relax the entire trip. Now Makoto felt bad that he had fallen asleep while his friend possibly suffered.

“Welcome to Lentimas Town,” Hiroko announced over her radio.

Once the plane came to a halt, Makoto unbuckled and removed the bulky headphones from his ears. The sides of his head ached and itched from having to wear them, but it was the only way Hiroko could effectively communicate with them since her small plane wasn’t as insulated against noise as a commercial jet was.

“This runway’s tiny,” Leon commented after looking out the window.

“Small planes are the only ones that can land here,” Hiroko explained, speaking without the radio now that they had landed. “This town is very isolated. The only way out for you guys is to get through the inner trails and mines of Reversal Mountain. Fortunately, you’ll be kept warm inside the mountain”

Hiroko climbed out the cockpit through her personal door and came around the side of the plane to open it up for her passengers. Stepping out, Makoto immediately realized that, while still cold, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been in Mistralton. His breath wasn’t a foggy haze and he didn’t need to wrap his jacket around himself.

The runway was elevated somewhat above the rest of the town, everything in the vicinity having been carved from the stone of the mountain. Makoto stood on the edge of the tarmac, looking down to the humble buildings. There was a Pokémon Center, but it wasn’t as large as the ones found in major cities. Other than that, there wasn’t much else to Lentimas Town.

There was a small hangar at one end of the runway, from which some people rolled out a strange contraption on wheels. They brought it to the side of the plane, extended a thick hose, then attached it at a hole in the plane’s body.

“Once I’m all fueled up, I’ll be flyin’ back,” said Hiroko. “This is where I leave you. Follow the Routes; they’re straight-shots to each town. They’ll lead you to Opelucid.”

“Thanks for all your help,” Makoto replied.

“Good luck.”

Hiroko watched from beside her plane as the group descended the path from the runway to the rest of the town. Honestly, she wasn’t happy about such young individuals being involved in the standoff against the Liberators, but also felt they were too motivated to be convinced to stand down. In a way, it was admirable, but also disheartening. The Liberators were becoming dangerous and she didn’t want children to be the soldiers marching into battle. She wondered what was motivating them to rescue a boy they barely knew; except, obviously, Not-Ryota. Maybe it was their bond with Not-Ryota that drove them to help; maybe it was their belief that taking Ryota into their care would prevent the Liberators from enacting their plan, saving the region; maybe it was both; or maybe they were spurred by some sense that the poor boy didn’t deserve the torture he was barely enduring. Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka didn’t know Ryota, but they did know he deserved better. 

Perhaps they were spurred by some sense of justice: simply doing what is right.

Despite being considerably smaller than Mistralton, and thus having a smaller population, Lentimas Town was much more active with its citizens being outdoors. The town was so small and isolated it didn’t have paved streets, rather using packed gravel, and the people freely walked in the middle of the street. There was no sign of snow or ice anywhere, although the skies were overcast and gray.

“It’s certainly more cheerful here,” Sayaka noticed.

“Hiroko said the cold front originated from this area,” Makoto recalled, “so they’re probably celebrating the worst of the storm leaving. Still cold though.”

“It’s the weirdest thing,” Sayaka shook her head. “I mean, Sinnoh is a naturally colder region and has snow year-round in certain places, but this is different.”

“Unova has four distinct seasons,” Makoto explained. “Of course, there’s mixed weather around the solstices and equinoxes, but each season will cause unique weather patterns in different areas.”

They chose to enter the Pokémon Center first and heal up their teams just to be safe. Since he hadn’t captured Victini in a Pokéball, Makoto was forced to hand him over as he was. Thankfully, since Pokémon Centers were equipped to help with injured wild Pokémon, he could be given a checkup without being in a Pokéball.

“What brings you to Lentimas?” the nurse asked out of curiosity. “You just flew in on the plane, yes?”

“Yeah, we’re uh…” Makoto faltered, wondering if revealing the truth would be too strange. “We’re trying to get to Opelucid.”

“Ah yes,” the nurse agreed. “I heard about the storm getting worse in the northwest. I guess this is the only other way to head north. A little tip: it’s still cold here, especially at night, so make sure you’re stocked up on warm clothing. If you’re camping out, make sure your gear is insulated.”

“We will be camping out. We should get another tent,” Sayaka realized. 

“Lentimas isn’t very big, but we do see a lot of tourists who come here for hiking and mountain climbing… at least, we did. There’s a small shop where you should be able to grab what you need.”

*

Despite Lentimas’ isolation, it was possible for vehicles to reach the town traveling on roads on the mountain’s surface and tunnels within. These same roads would be the ones the group would follow to descend the mountain. There was a large cave-like opening in the stone where the roads began, and it was here that Not-Ryota stood, staring into the darkness with a blank expression.

_Heading back underground. It’ll be so… nostalgic._ They had been feeling oddly empty inside lately. Nothing made them happy anymore, not even the delicious candy Ruruka had given them. It was like they were able to taste it, but the taste meant nothing anymore. The guilt of carrying the Light Stone and not saying anything was weighing too heavily on them.

_I need to tell them. They deserve to know how close danger is. Even if we don’t intend to awaken Reshiram, there’s a chance it could if a Hero steps forward. I guess our best chance would be to avoid people as much as possible. Who knows where a Hero could come from?_

“Could your Ditto transform into, like, a Rapidash or something? Carry some of this shit?” Leon complained as he hauled the new tent toward the entrance to the tunnels. He had finally purchased a more appropriate jacket for the weather awaiting them, though grumbled because it was “so basic.”

“Never seen a real Rapidash,” Not-Ryota responded. “Ditto can only transform into Pokémon it’s seen. I could show a picture, but it’s a lot harder to replicate the form from a picture.”

“Well, some kind of drudge Pokémon then? I don’t want to carry this thing down the mountain.”

Not-Ryota sighed and released Ditto from its Pokéball. The pink blob rippled and changed until it was a Zebstrika. Leon muttered it was good enough and loaded the tent onto the Pokémon’s back. Makoto and Sayaka joined them during this, Sayaka sporting a new backpack now that the group was truly “roughing it.”

“We’re not going to be able to go far,” said Makoto. “The day’s almost over.”

“But the clerk at the supplies shop said there’re multiple rest areas within the mountain where travelers will set up tents for the night,” Sayaka spoke up. “Let’s settle at the first one we find.”

With their plan set, the group braced themselves and entered the tunnel. It was an immediate downslope, though the road was paved, thankfully, and easy to walk on. Makoto was reminded of the tunnel through Twist Mountain, the direct route between Mistralton and Icirrus, except for some key differences. The tunnel through Twist Mountain was a straight shot, while this one was going to wind through the mountain. The Reversal tunnels also appeared to have been partially created by using natural tunnels and caves; the Twist tunnel was completely man-made.

“The rock’s very red,” Leon commented. “Is that clay?”

“I don’t know,” Makoto responded. “Geology was never my strength.”

There were strings of lamplights to light the way, but Makoto couldn’t help but feel as if the soft light made the red stone look like blood— a rather concerning thought. As Hiroko had mentioned, it was warmer inside the mountain than outside, which confused Makoto. He had assumed a cave would be cold; was it because they were sheltered from the wind? But there hadn’t been much wind on the mountaintop. It felt as warm as a pleasant spring day in here.

“It’s warm,” he remarked.

“There are lava pockets deep below the base of the mountain,” said Not-Ryota.

Makoto froze mid-step, Victini nearly falling from his shoulder. “I’m sorry… what!?”

“It’s dormant, don’t worry,” Not-Ryota continued. “The chances of it erupting at all are very slim. From the textbook I read in Nacrene, the pockets are too small to be a cause for concern within our lifetimes and far beyond, not unless something unforeseen and drastic occurs.”

“I don’t know if I want to sleep inside the mountain.”

Not-Ryota sighed, but it wasn’t from annoyance. It sounded like they were genuinely tired and perhaps wanted to reach the rest area as soon as possible. “The chances of this mountain blowing up are a million-to-one. We’ll likely only have to spend one night here. And trust me, you’ll be so tired you’ll fall asleep in an instant.”

“…You’re probably right. It’s just… I’ve never slept in the vicinity of a volcano.”

“Have you ever heard of an island region called Alola? The Alolan Islands were created by high volcanic activity and the mountains still hold quite a bit of magma within them. Apparently, there are teams of volcanologists dedicated to studying the mountains, ready to warn the public should any of them show signs of erupting.”

“That’s a frightening thought: the fact that they need a team of scientists constantly checking the islands aren’t about to explode.”

“I find it rather comforting actually,” Not-Ryota admitted. “I would rather there be a group of professionals ensuring that, if something tragic were to happen, no one would get hurt.”

“Rest area!” Sayaka called out. 

The road within the tunnel as paved, so they had been walking on the edges of it despite there being no sign of cars. The rest area was within what must have been a cave before the tunnels were carved. The area had a high dome ceiling, which Not-Ryota recognized must have been formed from a lava bubble, but wisely didn’t say anything. The rest area itself was beside the road on a large flat surface of rock. It was further set apart by a wooden fence encircling it. There was a small shack of some sort which must have been a bathroom.

“There’s no way that has plumbing,” said Leon, gesturing to the shack.

“Ew!” Sayaka reacted with disgust. “It’s probably a hole in the ground.”

“What’s your problem? We’ve already been pissing and shitting in the woods; that’s part of the journey.”

“_You_ have the option to stand!” Sayaka snapped. “And when we go in the woods, we’re not adding to a pile that’s been sitting there festering!”

“No one else is here,” Makoto pointed out the vast emptiness. “If you don’t want to use it, no one will notice.”

“This is rock.” Sayaka stomped one foot against the ground. “It’s not dirt, so it won’t absorb.”

“It’ll dry eventually,” Leon replied dismissively. 

Sayaka looked like she wanted to spit something harsh at him but silenced herself and trudged toward the rest area with an extra stomp in her step. Makoto smiled tiredly at Not-Ryota and followed her, Leon trailing after him. Not-Ryota hesitated for a moment, watching their three friends seek out a suitable place for them to put their tents.

After eventually joining and unloading the new tent from Ditto-Zebstrika (who changed back once it was longer needed), Not-Ryota was pleased to see the new tent was going to be larger than their old one. Perhaps they could fit the three boys in here and leave the old tent for Sayaka, who had been forced to share with either Makoto or Not-Ryota this whole time (Leon never offered to bunk with her and Sayaka never asked). 

“Quick! Stake my heart before I rise to kill again!” Leon shouted, pretending to stab himself with one of the tent-spikes. 

“You can mess around once the tents are up,” Sayaka scolded.

“We’re not gonna use the stakes— we can’t ‘cause it’s stone.” But Leon tossed the one he had been playing with to the small bag the rest were in. With Not-Ryota setting up the old tent and Makoto and Sayaka reading through how to set up the new one, Leon had little else to do.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Leon began to idly wander around the rest area. The same lamps used to illuminate the road were strung up around the area. The light wasn’t too strong but must have been enough to prevent Woobat and Swoobat from wanting to roost in the area, since Leon couldn’t see any sign of the bat Pokémon. He did spy a Roggenrola on the edge of the rest area but saw little else. 

“Alright!” Sayaka stood up and clapped her hands in triumph. Indeed, the new tent was larger than the old and, though it might be a little tight, it looked as if Makoto, Leon, and Not-Ryota could fit inside, which would leave the old tent for Sayaka. 

It felt nice to have a moment to genuinely relax. There was something about being inside the moment that felt… comforting. Not safe necessarily (Makoto still had that fear of eruption in the back of his mind) but there was something about how they were so isolated that the troubles of the world outside didn’t matter for a little bit. A bubble of relief and security. 

Since they were alone, the group decided to release all their Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Makoto felt bad that he didn’t leave Panpour out of his Pokéball as often as he used to, but because he didn’t capture Victini, the latter needed to ride on his shoulders, and he felt it would be too crowded to have both of them out. He didn’t know why he hadn’t captured Victini; he certainly had the spare Pokéballs, but it didn’t feel right. Maybe the Liberators were starting to influence him.

Leon had thrown his bag into the new tent but unrolled his sleeping bag on the ground so he could have somewhere to sit— or lie down since he stretched out on his back. Fintan sat leaning back on his hands, his legs out in front of him. He would have started a fire for the campsite, but Not-Ryota figured it might not be the best decision to have a fire burning in an area with no chimney or other method of draining the smoke to the outside. There were some removable lamps hanging from the wooden barrier fence, so Makoto brought one over to stand in as a fire.

“I can’t remember the last time we were able to sit in comfort,” Sayaka remarked. “No cold, no worries— at least, for now.”

“Hopefully, it’ll reenergize us,” said Not-Ryota. “We have a daunting task ahead.”

“Yeah, about that,” Leon abruptly sat up, knocking Axel, who had been perched on his chest, into his lap—not that the little Toxel seemed to care. “What exactly is the game plan when the time comes? I mean, we’re supposed to find this guy, this Dragon Master, and he’s gonna tell us important stuff about the dragons and Heroes?”

“I don’t know what information he could have, but Officer Kirigiri says he can help,” Makoto spoke. “Whatever helpful advice he can give, we’ll incorporate it.”

“Okay, but what are we planning to do exactly?”

“I don’t think we should take the Liberators head-on,” Sayaka cut in. “They’re definitely going to have numbers on their side. Once we find their base, which the officers are hopefully taking care of, I say we be sneaky. We’ll cause a distraction and sneak inside to find the other Ryota.”

“You really think that’ll work?” Leon wondered. “It sounds too simple.”

“Ryota’s an ex-Liberator, so he should be able to guide us. Right Ryota?”

“Huh?” Not-Ryota jumped once they realized the others were looking at them. “Oh um… right. Yeah, I can help once we get there, but I don’t remember exactly where the base is since they made sure I couldn’t find my way back.”

“You said they dropped you off in Castelia in the middle of the night and called it good?” said Leon.

“That’s correct.”

“Bastards… they just threw you away when they didn’t want you anymore. It’s not right.”

“No argument here; but yes, if we can find the base, I can guide you once we get inside. If we can get to Ryota and keep him calm, Zekrom will be forced to stand down, then the Liberators have no weapon.”

“Alright, simple as that.” Leon flopped onto his back again, Axel crawling onto his chest. 

“Y’know,” Sayaka spoke up, “I’ve noticed something: Axel doesn’t really act like a baby Pokémon. He doesn’t cry or rely on you for too much. I mean, you do carry him around, but he never throws a fit if you don’t.”

“Well…” Leon faltered, unsure of what he was about to reveal. “Technically, he’s not a baby. He’s abouuuut… four years old? Baby Pokémon usually don’t stay young for long, like… two years at the most?”

“So… he’s a Baby Pokémon but he’s past the baby stage? Why hasn’t he evolved? Baby Pokémon usually evolve on their own or with enough affection. Why hasn’t he?”

“I think he can, but since I never pushed him to do it, he never bothered. I don’t battle, so why would I need him to evolve? He’s fine the way he is and if he decides to change, good for him. Whether or not he does isn’t up to me.”

Makoto frowned at Leon’s nonchalance, the slight strain in his voice not going unnoticed. Despite having been with them for a while now, Leon still didn’t talk much about his past. He must have done some battling if Fintan was a Raboot and not a Scorbunny. Did he try being a Trainer and decided it wasn’t for him? But he seemed to dislike playing baseball too. Makoto recalled Sayaka’s opinion about Leon when they were contemplating him joining them. She had said it seemed like he didn’t know what he wanted out of life. In Makoto’s own opinion, Leon’s constant indifference wasn’t going to help him find his path.

But… there was something admirable about Leon’s desire to not push his Pokémon. Everyone expected Baby Pokémon to evolve since it was a natural process for them. They were different from base level Pokémon, like Panpour or regional Starters, who could remain at that evolutionary stage their entire life and grow old. The fact that Leon didn’t care Axel chose not to evolve and loved him either way was heartening.

Makoto looked down to Pikachu, Panpour, and Victini, who were all crowded in his lap. He knew Pikachu and Panpour could evolve through evolutionary stones, so he was more hesitant about their evolution since it would need to involve his choice. He didn’t know if Victini could evolve. Then he tipped his head back to look at Pidgeot, who was standing behind him and preening his hair. She gave him a look of slight irritation since his movement forced her to stop, so he reassumed his previous position. Pidgeot was the only one of his Pokémon to evolve, but would he still care for her if she were still a Pidgey? He wouldn’t have gotten this far if she hadn’t evolved, so he was grateful she did. He would need her for what lie ahead.

_Hypotheticals are hard, particularly since Pidgeot’s never going to be a Pidgey again so I won’t ever have to deal with that supposition. Still, I wouldn’t be here without any of these guys— human or Pokémon. Times are tough right now and it’s only going to get more dangerous, but I’m glad I’m not going alone._

*

“Yui,” Kyoko was relieved to see the light was still on in her friend’s room and approached the doorway. “Do you have a moment to talk privately?”

“Of course!” Yui assured her. 

She had been writing an entry into her journal, hastily stowing the book into a niche she had created on the underside of the drawer in her desk. She didn’t mind that Kyoko knew where her hiding space was, since she knew the other girl wouldn’t betray her confidence, but she didn’t want any other Liberators knowing it was there. There were a lot of questions in there.

Yui gestured for Kyoko to sit on her bed since Yui only had a single chair at her desk, but Kyoko shook her head. “Not here.”

Without another word, Kyoko turned away and began walking down the corridor, pausing to make sure Yui was following. The two girls, accompanied by Munna, walked through the corridor of smooth brick, lined with hanging lights that morphed their shadows. There were windows, but they were more decorative.

They passed a sparse number of other Liberators, the individual always stepping aside and bowing their head as Kyoko walked by. Yui subtly glanced at her friend, watching with concern as Kyoko’s jaw tightened with each Liberator they passed who showed her reverence. In the past, Kyoko hadn’t cared all that much about being honored as Fuhito’s granddaughter since she was more focused on the goal of the Liberators. But now…

Kyoko and Yui stepped into the night air, the cool breeze sweeping their worries off their shoulders temporarily. Still not satisfied, Kyoko continued walking away from the exit they had just emerged from, instructing Munna to illuminate the path. The small group continued walking into the night until Kyoko finally decided they were isolated enough.

“This must be important,” Yui remarked.

“What I’m about to say could be construed as mutinous,” Kyoko replied, a stab of dread piercing Yui’s heart. “Yui, you know me better than anyone here. We’ve been friends for longer than I can recall. I’ve told you things I haven’t told anyone else and you’ve always been truthful and kept my secrets. It’s difficult for me to tell others my feelings, but something has been weighing heavily on me.”

Munna dimmed her Flash so no one could see the silhouettes of the two girls. The Pokémon pressed against Kyoko, who loosely wrapped her arms around Munna’s body.

“We’ve accomplished the first half of our goal: Ryota now controls Zekrom and has become the Hero of Ideals. Soon, we’ll reveal this to Unova and Ryota will declare his ruling. The people will have to obey… they’ll _have_ to…”

“And that’s bad,” Yui concluded. “I’ve been having the same thoughts lately.”

Kyoko hummed idly, rubbing her palm against Munna’s forehead. “I ran into Makoto and his friends while I was at the Relic Castle.”

“What?” Yui squawked, though she managed to stifle the volume of her voice despite her surprise. “You never told me this!”

“I haven’t told anyone. I swore Shita to secrecy as well.”

“How’d you pull that off?”

“The red-haired boy, the one with all the piercings, he made a fool of Shita and I threatened to reveal that. The blow to Shita’s pride is the biggest threat I can make against him.”

“You don’t want your grandfather to know you met them again,” Yui realized. 

“We used to have friendly debates; he loved to test my knowledge and my abilities for picking apart and defending arguments, but I can’t communicate with him anymore.” Kyoko’s eyes strained through the darkness to connect with Yui’s. It was overcast that night and the moon and stars were hidden, plunging the world below in darkness.

“I speak _to_ him, but he no longer responds truthfully,” Kyoko continued. “I don’t want him to know I spoke with Makoto again because he’ll just dismiss my pondering. I’ve noticed a distinct change: he’s become patronizing and secretive. He no longer shares his thoughts and views with me.”

“Maybe he’s just stressed?” Yui suggested. “I mean, we did lose the team that infiltrated Dragonspiral Tower. Suisei may have been annoying, but he was a great man.”

“They won’t be harmed,” Kyoko stated confidently. “Those officers took them into custody, I’m sure of it. That man, the officer with the dark hair… he knows me.”

“You mentioned that before, but how could he know you? We’ve lived here most of our lives and unless he’s an ex-member who left—,”

“He’s not,” Kyoko cut her off. “I asked Grandfather; he’s hiding something about that man. I’ve been seeing so much lately that contradicts what I’ve been told. Grandfather always taught me to be aware of my surroundings, to absorb information, but now he’s so flippantly disregarding my observations. The red-haired boy, he said something very intriguing.”

“What did he say?”

“He said the concept of a utopia is inherently flawed. What we view as a perfect world is not what someone else would view as one. Before all this began, I believed the people of Unova would rejoice when we created our perfect world, that the only ones who would protest were the ones who wished to retain absolute control of their Pokémon— and I believed the good people who loved their Pokémon would rise up with us to punish the wrong-doers.

“Now, I see that is an incredibly childish way to view the world. The world isn’t black and white; there aren’t distinctly good and evil people, we’re all capable of the same things. Eigo is a Liberator, who firmly believes in our message and goal, but he willingly harmed Makoto, which is against our doctrine. The Imposter chose to leave us and now everyone else behaves as if they betrayed the Liberators, but they clearly love Ryota and care about the two of us as well.

“That red-haired boy— why can’t I recall his name? Perhaps because he speaks up so rarely and it’s usually an insult or brash statement. Anyway, he said that for our perfect world to take shape, those who don’t agree with us would either be driven out or we would have to force them to accept our message. But the people I’ve seen, they all use Pokéballs; Makoto uses Pokéballs— they all love their Pokémon. A man attending our Castelia lecture once said the Pokéball isn’t a chain, it’s a bridge. I think that might have been the moment I finally began thinking about everything differently because I can’t get those words out of my head.

“The Pokéball bridges humans and Pokémon together; it doesn’t keep Pokémon chained to us. Makoto said Pokémon can break out of their Pokéballs, so they’re not inescapable prisons. A powerful Pokémon will disobey their Trainer unless the Trainer proves they’re worthy of the Pokémon’s loyalty. That sounds nothing like what Grandfather told me.”

Even though Yui couldn’t see her friend’s expression, it was clear Kyoko was having a breakdown. Kyoko was so stoic that one would believe she always had a firm grasp of her emotions, so these thoughts must have been emotionally tearing her apart for a long time.

And she didn’t let anyone know.

“I’m afraid, Yui,” Kyoko admitted. “I’m afraid of my Grandfather. He’s losing himself; it’s like the ice creeping from Kyurem has crawled into his mind.”

“It’s certainly a bitter cold,” Yui agreed. “Oftentimes, I have felt a hopeless emptiness. I’ll sometimes find myself back in the nursery, idly pushing one of the toy trains we used to play with. Ryota’s nearly catatonic…”

“That’s what I’m worried about. When the time comes for him to declare himself to Unova, I know he won’t be able to. Grandfather’s waiting for him to gather his strength, but it will never happen. Grandfather’s going to run out of patience and force the process, and when Ryota fails, what then?”

“…I never thought of that. All the adults are so excited, it seems like they never considered the thought of Ryota failing.”

“He will,” Kyoko affirmed. “I shouldn’t have brought him back. I should’ve let the Imposter take him away. This is all my fault.”

“You were just following orders,” Yui tried to reassure her, but Kyoko shook off her attempt to place a hand on her shoulder.

“I was following orders from a man who is slowly losing his mind. Even now, I’m still following orders and you know what? I don’t want to anymore. I’ve done things I regret and now… I’m going to do what’s right.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I know the Imposter is coming; they’re not going to give up while there’s still hope. They’ll bring Makoto and the International Officers. I just need to stall Grandfather— to keep him from going forward with the plan. I need to give them enough time to get here, and when they do, I’ll bring Ryota to them.”

“You would betray the Liberators so blatantly?” Yui gasped softly. “I mean, I’ve been asking myself questions too, but I never thought about doing that. No wonder you said this was going to be mutinous.”

“I’m not asking for your aid. You can remain ignorant to my actions and no one can blame you, but do I at least have your promise of secrecy?”

“… Of course.”

Kyoko sighed, letting go of Munna, whom she had been tightening her grip upon but hadn’t voiced any protest. “This world isn’t perfect, Yui, and there will never be a perfect world; I think that’s the hardest thing I’ve had to accept. But just because it’s not perfect, doesn’t mean it’s rotten.”


	34. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting a Liberator who abandoned the doctrine in light of Fuhito’s slipping sanity, one member of Makoto’s group must make a devastating decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 34: Betrayal

_Why are you hesitating? You can ask yourself this question again and again, but you know the answer. It’s not right to conceal the Light Stone from them. They’re your friends; you need to tell them! The longer you wait, the harsher their reaction. All these worries, they’re just in your head. They might feel betrayed for a little bit but if you explain your fears, they’ll understand. _

_You can trust them!_

_But can they trust me?_

*

“Low Sweep!” Panpour cleanly cut through a large boulder, completely shattering it and sending pebbles and stones raining down. Panpour then quickly used Protect to shield the humans and other Pokémon from being hit.

“Wow,” Sayaka exhaled lowly, amazed by the power behind the kick of the little monkey Pokémon. 

It was Leon’s idea that each of them learn the moves of all their Pokémon combined. Makoto was the only one among them who was an actual Trainer so it was important the rest of them learn how to properly battle. Sayaka was a close-second in battle experience since battling was part of Contests, though fighting prowess wasn’t as important as showmanship during the battle. Not-Ryota had the knowledge but little familiarity with applying it in actual battle. 

“Um…” Not-Ryota stumbled over their words. “Fintan… use Ember.”

The Raboot gave them a look of unsurety, not from his unwillingness to obey but concerning Not-Ryota’s unease. Still, Fintan obeyed the command and spat embers at the cliff face the group had sheltered beside. The fire hit the stone, sizzling on contact with the moisture of the sea air, but did little else.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, placing a hand on Not-Ryota’s shoulder.

“Ah!” they finched slightly. “I’m alright, just… a little nervous.”

When the group had emerged from Reversal Mountain, they immediately found themselves on the outskirts of Undella Town, a seaside resort town nestled between the ocean and the foot of the mountain. Makoto said, in the summer, Undella was filled with vacationers seeking the white sandy beaches and warm, pleasant weather. However, this year’s summer was an anomaly, and while there was no snow or ice plaguing the town, it was eerily empty. The downside of a resort town was that not many people lived there permanently, so when there weren’t vacationers, the town was practically vacant.

With little reason to stick around in a ghost town, they decided to move onto Route 13, heading north to Opelucid. The Route ran up the side of the coast, a winding path of sandbars and cliffs. The chilled air made any wind blowing from the water bite at any exposed skin, so the group would shelter behind rock faces and the trees of the forest that grew to the edge of the high cliffs, but the path would inevitably take them back down toward the water.

“This place must be beautiful during a normal summer,” Sayaka sighed wistfully. “What I would give for a little sunlight on the sand…”

“It’s not meant to be,” Leon replied, almost yawning. Their campouts on the Route were rougher than they had anticipated, and sleep was a fleeting hope during the frigid night. “Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt!”

Maybe it was the cloudiness from lack of sleep or Pikachu was just in a bad mood, but the resulting lightning was explosive, blasting the rock face and rocketing into the sky. Panpour cast another Protect while Sayaka and Makoto shrieked in unison and clung to one another, Victini fearfully gripping Makoto’s hair and flattening himself against his head. Not-Ryota gasped and nearly fell over from the shock, while Leon barely reacted, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his back slouching.

“What are you doing!?” Based on the uniform of the stranger frantically approaching them, they were a Pokémon Ranger. The group’s Pokémon relaxed once they noticed their Trainers weren’t fearful of the stranger.

“Just preparing for the chaotic unpredictability of the future,” Leon responded calmly as Panpour’s Protect faded.

“I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t destroy large portions of the Route. The area is already suffering from the repeated freezing and thawing weakening the rock. The Pokémon have been driven out, which is screwing with the ecosystems of the south habitats.”

_Pidgey was blending in well with that group of Pidove and Tranquill. Didn’t seem too disruptive,_ Makoto thought to himself. _Then again, I don’t know much about maintaining the ecosystem._

The Ranger wasn’t alone, but it wasn’t a partner Pokémon accompanying them. Another person was trying to hide their appearance behind one of the trees, peering fearfully out from behind the trunk. Makoto was tempted to call out to them, to assure them it was okay to come out, but there was something strange about them he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Hey!” Sayaka exclaimed, Minccino bristling in response to her Trainer’s tone of voice. “You’re a Liberator! You’re not wearing the gloves or that apron-thing, but that’s the outfit!”

The Liberator squeaked timidly and hid behind the tree. Makoto didn’t know how to feel in response; his opinion of the Liberators had taken a severe downturn, but there seemed to be something different about this individual. Why had they shed parts of the uniform? What were they doing here by the coast? Why were they with this Ranger?

“You’re aware that guy is part of a terrorist group, right?” Leon told the Ranger.

“I’ve left the Liberators!” the poor guy shouted from behind the tree. When he didn’t hear any objections right away, he peeked around the trunk to see how his audience was responding to the revelation. “Things have… gone sour.”

“What do you mean?” Not-Ryota interjected. “What’s going on!?”

The ex-Liberator eyed Not-Ryota nervously before stepping into view. The Pokémon Ranger had remained composed in light of the revelation that their companion was a member of the group responsible for causing so much disorder in Unova, which hinted they already knew and didn’t care.

“After awakening Zekrom, all Liberators were ordered to return to base so we could begin planning the next step. Something… something is wrong with Sir Fuhito. He’s closed himself off from others and, with each passing day, his countenance is growing more… grim.”

“So the old guy is finally feeling the weight of all he’s done?” said Leon. “Good, it’s about time.”

“No,” the ex-Liberator disagreed, “he continues to preach of the future Ryota will bring as the Hero of Ideals. He has complete faith in the Liberators’ success; as far as I can tell, he feels no guilt for what we’ve done.”

“But you do,” Sayaka pointed out.

“That, and I’m beginning to fear for my life.”

“What?” Not-Ryota looked severely pale.

The ex-Liberator had a grave expression on his face, nervously wringing his hands and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “Sir Fuhito is slipping— his sanity, I mean. I’m no doctor, but when people suddenly change behavior, that’s hinting something’s wrong, right? Even Kyoko is fearful.”

“I doubt it,” Not-Ryota scoffed.

“No, really!” the ex-Liberator insisted. “She’s the one who recognized my loyalty was slipping. She’s the one who encouraged me to leave! I wouldn’t have run away if she hadn’t urged me to do so.”

“How long have you been on the run?” Makoto asked.

“Only three days. I’ve always admired the Pokémon Rangers for their dedication in preserving Pokémon and their natural habitats. I thought it would be a more respectable use of my devotion and I was, thankfully, able to find someone who agreed.”

“You’re okay with this?” Sayaka questioned the Ranger.

“Okay with it? The Rangers aren’t the same as the International Bureau, we’re a lot more… informal. We do have an organization we report to, and assignments, but those we accept into Rangerhood come from all walks of life. My apprentice here is used to living in rough terrain and harsh weather and has a love for Pokémon and desire to preserve their livelihood that will benefit our organization. I don’t care where he came from, only his dedication going forward.”

“That’s… admirable.”

“And kinda stupid,” Leon quipped.

“Three days?” Makoto repeated. “We landed in Lentimas Town four days ago and made it this far in that same amount of time— the base must not be too far away!”

“I’ve used some transportation,” the ex-Liberator admitted. “Plus, I had no idea where I was going, so I wandered for a long time rather than following a set path.”

“But you do know where the base is, right? You could tell us so we could get there?”

“I don’t know if I could. I was rather frantic when I ran; I think they were beginning to suspect my pending betrayal. Look, I just… kind of want to leave the past behind me. I don’t want to remember the things I’ve done.”

“Where’re you lot heading?” the Ranger asked, diverting attention away from the ex-Liberator. “The cold front may have moved past us, but it’s still dangerous to be out here.”

“We’re going to Opelucid City,” Makoto answered. “We couldn’t get through from the west, so this is our only other option.”

“I can offer some advice in traversing the path ahead. Let me get my map.” Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon eagerly crowded around the Ranger as they explained how the northern terrain had changed due to the cold front, as well as other obstacles the group may encounter. The Ranger took special care to point out a location called the Giant Chasm and warned the group to avoid it at all costs.

Not-Ryota began to approach so they could take a look at the map as well, but the ex-Liberator swiftly intercepted them. Not-Ryota jumped back, prepared to rebuke him, but the ex-Liberator frantically waved his hands to silence them.

“I know you don’t want to listen, but you need to hear me out,” he insisted. “When I ran, I had no idea where I was going. I had no plan for what I was going to do, and I certainly didn’t expect to run into you, but Kyoko told me something very important when she encouraged me to run: she’s taking your side.”

“Wh…what?” Not-Ryota balked.

“Ryota has Zekrom, but the Liberators’ goal is not going to be realized. He’s going to fail and what then? Kyoko said she’s stalling for time so she has a chance to get Ryota away, but I’m afraid Sir Fuhito will lose his patience. He knows you’re still out here and I think that’s one of the stressors. He wants to act quickly, but Kyoko is manipulating him. I fear what’ll happen once he realizes…”

“Do you think Ryota is in danger?” Not-Ryota growled. “Is his life at risk?”

“I don’t know.”

“What _do_ you know!?”

The ex-Liberator recoiled fearfully, despite being noticeably taller than the teenager scolding him. “Look, if Kyoko’s concerned, then I would consider the situation dire. She’s turned to actively working against her grandfather to set Ryota free.”

“But Fuhito isn’t going to let him go,” Not-Ryota deflated, feeling weak in their legs. “The closer we get to the base, the more stress we put on Fuhito. The more stress on his mind, the more likely he is to act irrationally.”

“He won’t hurt Ryota,” the ex-Liberator asserted. “Ryota’s the key to his plan succeeding.”

“But if we back him into a corner with no escape, Ryota’s wellbeing won’t matter when it comes to self-preservation.”

“Ryota!” Makoto called out, waving them over to join the rest of the group. “As long as we keep to the Route and avoid the Giant Chasm, we should make it to Lacunosa Town in a day or two. Then, we should be able take a bus to Opelucid since the snow is cleared enough on this half of the region. We won’t have to walk the whole way!”

“That’s good, Makoto,” Not-Ryota replied, though their tone lacked enthusiasm. “Very good.”

“What was that guy talking to you about?” Sayaka asked, nodding toward the ex-Liberator. “You seem kind of upset.”

“The conversation just brought up some bad thoughts,” they answered dismissively, clutching the strap of their bag, “and constantly meeting these Liberators is making me… uncomfortable.”

“Good luck on your journey,” the Ranger told the group, stowing away their map. “I advise you to be careful; who knows when the weather will change again, and I wouldn’t want you kids to be trapped outdoors when it does.”

“We’ll be careful,” Makoto assured them.

The Ranger still seemed hesitant to send the group on their way but reluctantly relented. With a nod of affirmation, they called to the ex-Liberator, who only came to their side once some distance was between them and the teenagers, and continued their own separate journey. In time, the ex-Liberator would shed the rest of their uniform and embrace Unova as it was, rather than what one believed it could be. He already knew it was possible, and Not-Ryota recognized the spark of determination in his eye when he looked over his shoulder for one last goodbye before disappearing to begin his own life.

While the other three sorted out the path that lie ahead, Not-Ryota continued watching until the Ranger and ex-Liberator had vanished from sight between the trees and eventually down the hillside. Not-Ryota couldn’t help but feel envious of the ex-Liberator’s circumstances: he was able to run and start a new life all over, while Not-Ryota was tethered to their old one. Not that they despised Ryota for keeping them one foot in the past, but they feared, even if they rescued Ryota and ran far away, the two of them would never truly escape.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Makoto asked, spooking Not-Ryota from their musing.

“No, I’m not,” Not-Ryota finally admitted. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Makoto sputtered. “Aren’t you, like, supposed to discuss what’s bothering you if you admit it?”

“I’m pretty sure you already know what’s bothering me— unless you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Talking about it will help you feel better,” Makoto offered. “Don’t bottle it up inside; that only makes it worse.”

Not-Ryota would have brushed him off had they not noticed Leon and Sayaka were paying attention to the conversation. They sighed, running a hand through their hair and noticing it had grown out. They would need to sneak a moment to re-dye it to hide their natural hair color soon. They didn’t know why they kept doing that— the others knew they were an imposter, so why did it matter that they keep the disguise? Were they ashamed of who they were? 

“I’m just… frustrated. I’m worried about, y’know, _afterwards_.”

“Afterwards?” Sayaka repeated.

“Once we rescue Ryota, what comes after.”

“I don’t think we planned that far ahead,” Leon remarked.

“No offense, but my plan was to take Ryota and run,” Not-Ryota explained. “Run as far as we can and never look back. I don’t care where we end up, only that we’re rid of the Liberators.”

“Oh…” Makoto looked disappointed. “I guess that makes sense. Of course, you wouldn’t want to stay in Unova...”

“You’ve made me reconsider,” Not-Ryota comforted him. “Think about it: beforehand, I had nothing. Ryota’s the only thing keeping me tethered to Unova and once I got him out, we were going to leave. But now… leaving means leaving you three behind as well. That’s making me hesitate, but now I don’t have a plan.”

“We’ll figure it out together!” Makoto assured them. “I promise you. As long as I’m your friend, you and the other Ryota will have a place to go.”

“You’re a good person.” Makoto seemed both satisfied and proud of that, and turned away to take the lead, not hearing Not-Ryota mutter, “Wish I were better.”

*

“Parts of the Route have deteriorated,” Makoto realized. They had finally traveled north enough to escape the sandbars. The group had climbed the final cliff face which would take them into the northern forests. From this high vantage point, Makoto compared the map to the portions of the Route he could still see and noticed some clear differences.

“How recent is that map?” Leon asked, reading over Makoto’s shoulder.

“We got it at the same shop we bought the tent, so I would assume it’s recent enough. The weather must have been severe.”

“I wonder if the western half of Unova will suffer the same fate,” said Sayaka. “The Razing changed the landscape, could a storm do the same?”

Not-Ryota paused and took a moment to look around, noting the same differences Makoto had pointed out. “The Razing was caused by lightning and fires— so, probably the dragons are responsible. I think this storm will cause some damage, but it won’t destroy the region. Besides, if they rebuilt before, when everything was demolished, they can rebuild from this.”

“The Ranger told us to avoid this place,” Leon pointed to the Giant Chasm on the map. “Wonder why?”

“If it’s not our destination, then it’s not important,” Not-Ryota responded, twisting the strap of their bag. 

“Um… kinda is important if we’re gonna pass close to it.”

“We’ll each keep a Pokémon out,” Makoto suggested, folding up the map. “And we’ll try to skirt the chasm as much as possible. I don’t know how damaged the path onward is, but if the chasm is dangerous, then there must be a way to get past without putting ourselves in danger.”

Finally leaving the openness of the sandbars and shores behind them, the group entered the forest, sheltered from the wind by the trees. Some of the trees had been toppled, likely from the combined weight of snow, long melted, and high winds. Makoto frowned and sighed with dejection after seeing a nest that had once been in one of the fallen trees strewn upon the ground. What Pokémon had lived there before they were forced out of the forest?

Not-Ryota’s head suddenly snapped around, frantically examining the landscape. “I’m recognizing the area!”

“What?” said Sayaka, also taking a moment to look around. “We aren’t near any landmarks, are we? Any that haven’t been changed by the storm?”

“No, these types of trees and the shape of topography. I know this area! I can lead us to the base!”

“The Liberators’ base?” Makoto questioned. “Are you sure? I thought—”

“I don’t know where it is exactly,” Not-Ryota specified, “but I do know this area. If we keep going north, I’m sure I’ll recognize even more! We don’t have to go to Opelucid; I can take you to the base and we can save Ryota!”

Sayaka bit her lip, humming uncertainly to herself. “I don’t know… Wasn’t this Dragon Master supposed to have important information about Zekrom? Also, it doesn’t feel right to leave out the International Officers. Isn’t Officer Kirigiri trying to rescue his daughter? They’re waiting for us in Opelucid City.”

“I’m sure we can get Kyoko to come with us. Besides, if we rescue Ryota, the Liberators will fall apart when their goal is unattainable.”

“Then Fuhito could take Kyoko and run,” Makoto worried. “We can’t betray Officer Kirigiri and we can’t guarantee that Kyoko will come with us. I think we should go to Opelucid City.”

Not-Ryota grit their teeth. “Kyoko convinced that Liberator to run once she realized his loyalty was slipping. She wanted him to escape while he had the chance, so she must be realizing how bad things are becoming. The only question is: will Kyoko’s loyalty to her grandfather supersede her own opinions?”

“Well, out of everyone here, you know her best,” Makoto pointed out. “What do you think?”

“…The Liberator told me Kyoko is turning.”

“Turning what?” Leon asked.

“He said she was stalling Fuhito. Kyoko… wants to free Ryota and she’s stalling until we show up.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this before!?” Sayaka gasped. “That’s fantastic news!”

“I… um, sort of doubted it. I mean, I knew Kyoko growing up and she was firmly indoctrinated.”

“But now you believe it?”

“I have few hopes and a lot of skepticism but based on how she behaved the last time I saw her, I think it has some merit.”’

“So,” Makoto became contemplative, “you think you can lead us to the base. And the reason you want to skip going to Opelucid City is…?”

“I don’t know how long Kyoko can stall Fuhito for. If she’s giving us the chance to act, I don’t want to waste it. The time we would waste going to Opelucid could ruin this.”

Makoto frowned, his brow furrowed as he thought about the two options before him. Sayaka did have a point about not involving Officer Kirigiri if they skipped Opelucid; no doubt he would feel betrayed, but perhaps not if they managed to convince Kyoko to come with them, which Not-Ryota was saying could be a possibility. If they did go to Opelucid City, then there was a good chance Fuhito would run out of patience and initiate the next step of the Liberators’ plan.

“Okay!” Makoto smiled, gesturing for Not-Ryota to take the lead. “If you’re positive about where we are, then I say we find the base and rescue Ryota and Kyoko right away!

Not-Ryota briefly hesitated, their countenance one of confusion and maybe… guilt? But why would they feel guilty about leading them to the Liberator base? Because it would technically make them a traitor, like they had been accused of? No, Makoto was just misinterpreting the expression, especially once it vanished and was replaced with one of determination.

Sayaka looked impressed by Not-Ryota’s confidence while Leon seemed less than pleased but didn’t voice an objection. He had Fintan out of his Pokéball and exchanged a shared look of uncertainty with the Raboot. There was something about this situation that didn’t seem right, and he knew he had the answer but couldn’t pinpoint it in his memory. There was something off about what Not-Ryota had said…

“C’mon Leon!” Makoto urged him. “You too, Fintan! We’re not leaving anyone behind!”

With his only other choice being to stay here and continue on to Opelucid, Leon sighed and followed his friends as they stepped off the established path of Route 13 and entered the wilds of the forest.

*

Two days had passed, and in that time, they could have reached Lacunosa Town by this point. Thankfully, the cold front had yet to show signs of returning to the eastern peninsula, which meant they were relatively safe camping outdoors, but it also meant the western half of Unova was still being subjected to the storm.

Makoto had no idea how Not-Ryota was leading them since it appeared they didn’t have a compass, but brushed it off when he recalled they had spent time living in the wilderness before they met Makoto in Striaton City. Besides, they had seemed so sure about knowing the area and being able to lead the group to the base that Makoto figured a compass was trivial at this point.

Whatever the path Not-Ryota walked, it was confusing and hard to keep track of for the other members of the group, though Not-Ryota led the way brimming with confidence. Sayaka and Makoto willingly followed, taking their cues from their friend’s assurance, but Leon was dragging his feet, muttering softly to himself. The previous night, he had wandered away at some point after they had set up camp, inciting a panicked search of the area (which in itself brought the risk of everyone getting lost since only Not-Ryota knew the area) until he nonchalantly waltzed back to camp, casually saying he had to use the bathroom. Sayaka grilled him for nearly an hour after that but he refused to change his story and she eventually gave up.

Honestly, everything kind of looked the same no matter where they went; Makoto supposed that was the downfall of journeying through deep forest. With no method of figuring out exactly where they were, since the map couldn’t illustrate the forest in detail, Makoto placed all his faith in Not-Ryota knowing the way. All he could do was use the sun’s position and the only thing he gathered from that was they were heading northwest— if he was doing it correctly.

“I wish there were wild Pokémon around,” Sayaka bemoaned. The forest was too quiet, especially at night where she found it too disturbing not to hear the rustling noises of nocturnal Pokémon or the chirping and clicking of Bug Pokémon. 

“I don’t understand,” Makoto agreed, “it’s not too cold anymore. Why haven’t they come back?”

“I’m sure they’ll return in time,” Not-Ryota spoke up, removing fallen branches from the perimeter of their camp and throwing them into the fire. “Some of them might have been migratory and the cold weather messed with their migration patterns and others could have become confused by the out-of-season weather and left when their resources depleted. I’m sure things will settle.”

“I hope so,” Makoto mumbled, scooting closer to the fire. His Pokémon had crowded around him to conserve the heat: Panpour and Pikachu were in his lap, Victini was lazily resting against the back of his neck, and Pidgeot was standing next to him but had draped one wing around her Trainer.

Sayaka sat close by, her own Pokémon also cradled in her lap; in contrast, Leon was further away and wasn’t close enough to the fire to warm himself properly, despite him being the one who often complained about the cold the most. One leg was stretched out while the other was bent so he could rest an elbow on it. Axel was sheltered by the upraised leg while Fintan was leaning against Leon’s back, not basking in the heat of the fire at all. Leon himself was keeping a watchful eye on Not-Ryota, only relaxing the slightest bit when they finally wandered over to the fire.

“Ryota,” Makoto spoke up, “we’ve got to be getting close, right?”

“Hm? Oh yes, we’ll be there soon, hopefully.”

“Tell us about it, so we know what to expect.”

Not-Ryota frowned, discreetly tightening the laces of their shoes. They still had their bag with them, rather than stowing it in the tent, though no one seemed to view it as odd. “Well, it’s a series of tunnels mostly.”

“Tunnels?” Sayaka repeated, baffled by the idea. “So the base is underground?”

“Pretty much; I mean, we did have plenty of time spent above ground, but most of the facilities are underground. It’s very well-hidden but once we’re in the vicinity, I should be able to find one of the entrances. We may need to scope it out for a while to see how much it’s being used before we try going in.”

“Where do you think Ryota’s being held?”

“That’s a difficult one. Fuhito wants to keep him safe and under guard, but Kyoko is manipulating behind the scenes, so the guard may be relaxed. Also, Ryota is no doubt under a huge amount of stress, so he would want to be somewhere where he feels… emotionally safe. My best guess would be the nurseries.”

“There are nurseries?” Makoto remarked gravely.

“It’s where we spent most of our childhood; Ryota would feel most comfortable there. There are some places I know we could hide for short periods, so our progress will likely be slow, but I’ll get you guys through.”

“Sure,” Leon scoffed quietly, though not quietly enough for the others to miss his derision completely.

“Leon,” Makoto waved at him, trying to get his attention, “do you want to contribute to the plan?”

“Oh yes, I’d love to, as soon as _he_ starts telling he truth.” Leon narrowed his eyes at Not-Ryota. Sayaka and Makoto both were prepared to berate Leon for his tone, but the way the color drained from Not-Ryota’s face already told the Galarian he was correct in his assumption.

“Why would he be lying?” Makoto frowned. “Leon, that was mean! I know we’re stressed but we can’t be turning on each other!”

“What? You haven’t noticed? C'mon, it's real obvious,” Leon’s voice now sharpened. “Sayaka, you’re perceptive, aren’t you? We’ve been backtracking— y’know, going ‘round in circles?”

“It’s…” Sayaka faltered for a moment. “It’s just the way deep forests are. It’s easy to get lost since everything looks the same, but Ryota knows the way.”

“No,” Leon replied firmly. “He’s not leading us anywhere.”

“How can you say that!?” Sayaka jumped to her feet, Minccino and Emolga bristling in response to their Trainer’s anger.

“I’ve had my suspicions, but he has yet to defend himself.” Sure enough, Not-Ryota was fidgeting with the strap of their bag, refusing to lift their head and make eye contact with the rest of the group.

“I’d be upset too if my friend just accused me of something terrible,” Makoto defended them.

Leon sighed, exhaling sharply through his nose. “There’s a place in Galar called the Wild Area. It’s this huge expanse of undeveloped land, left for free-roaming Pokémon. Only experienced Trainers should wander there since the place is so wild and unpredictable. There are Pokémon of vastly different strengths wandering around and the weather changes without warning. It could be snowing in one section, then there could be blazing sun mere miles away.

“If you’re gonna wander the Wild Area, you need to know how to redirect yourself. If you get lost with no alternative plan of getting out, there’s a chance you’ll never be found and the elements will eventually claim you.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Sayaka asked, her frown deepening. Her stance was rather stiff, and her fists were clenched; she was prepared to fight, whether it be physically or vocally.

“I’ve spent time in the Wild Area— was kinda forced to. It’s not perfect, but I can at least figure out which direction I’m going.”

“We’re going northwest,” Makoto interrupted. 

“Most of the time, yeah; but, we’re doing it very zig-zaggy. Straight line? We should’ve been much closer to that north mountain on the map, but we’re not. He’s got his bag with him, he was removing branches from around the camp to minimize the sound of his escape, he just retied his shoes…”

“That could all be coincidental!” Makoto argued. “Ryota, say something! Don’t let him bully you like this!”

“Once we were ready to turn in for the night, he’d say he had to go to the bathroom and would slip away without us noticing,” Leon continued.

“Shut up!” Sayaka snarled, Emolga’s cheek sacs sparking with electricity. Despite the hostility from both Sayaka and her Pokémon, Fintan and Axel remained completely calm, neither rising to protect their Trainer from the potential threat.

“Ryota?” Makoto urged them to speak up. “Aren’t you going to say anything? He’s just being paranoid, right?”

“… I wouldn’t call it paranoia if there’s truth to it.”

“What?” Makoto suddenly felt sick. Pidgeot withdrew her wing, which allowed Makoto to stand once Pikachu and Panpour jumped out of his lap. “Ryota? Why would you do that? Why would you mislead us?”

“Why!?” Suddenly Not-Ryota became extremely agitated, jumping to their feet and bearing down on Makoto, who flinched and shied away. “Why would you believe such an obvious lie!?”

For a moment, Makoto believed Not-Ryota was angry that he was questioning if they were leading them in circles and was prepared to soothe the situation and save their friendship, but Not-Ryota kept speaking and it became quickly clear that wasn’t the case.

“You were there when I explained what happened when I left the Liberators! They sailed me down the river and abandoned me in Castelia City in the middle of the night! Then I went to Striaton City and waited for Yui’s group to show up! I never explored the eastern peninsula, so why did you believe me when I blatantly contradicted myself!? Why!?”

“Because I trusted you,” Makoto responded immediately, his voice soft but heavy with emotion as he slowly began to comprehend what was happening.

“You… trusted me?” All the anger disappeared from Not-Ryota’s voice. Their eyes widened with some sort of internal horror of realization.

“Yeah, you’re my friend.”

“_Were_,” Leon physically stepped in, pushing Makoto behind his own body and straitening his shoulders so he stood at his full height. “We _were_ friends.”

“Wait,” Sayaka pleaded, her own face a torrent of emotions as she struggled to understand what was going on, “let’s not do something we’re going to regret. Let’s sit down and talk and maybe we…” she trailed off.

Not-Ryota retreated to the edge of their campsite, though not because they were afraid of Leon looming over them. They look terrified, but not from anything confronting them; rather, they appeared horrified by something the others couldn’t see: their own realizations. Too late did they comprehend the severity of their actions and own paranoia— and they couldn’t take it back.

“Ryota,” Makoto spoke up, ducking under Leon’s arm but couldn’t approach Not-Ryota since Leon snagged the back of his jacket. “I… please, why?”

The comparison of Not-Ryota to a wild Pokémon backed into a corner was both surreal and appropriate. They clutched the strap of their bag with one hand so tightly their knuckles were white, but their other hand trembled above the zipper, as if they wanted to open the bag but ultimately couldn’t do it.

“I’m a nuisance,” they finally stated. “In Fuhito’s eyes, I’m a nuisance, but Makoto… you’re strong. You influence people— you’re the reason Kyoko started questioning things. You’re a threat.”

“But Fuhito doesn’t hate Makoto,” Sayaka claimed.

“No, he still favors Makoto. He still believes Makoto would prosper in their perfect world, but Makoto’s made it perfectly clear he refuses to accept Fuhito’s invitation. Makoto can influence Ryota, convince him to give up, so he’s a threat. I’m a nuisance.”

“What are you talking about?” Makoto whimpered.

“Fuhito’s slipping and Kyoko won’t be able to stall him forever. If Fuhito knew Makoto was approaching the base, he would panic and act irrationally. A larger group draws more attention, but Fuhito’s looking for Makoto. He doesn’t believe I can act because I haven’t been able to in the past. I… I _had to._

“If we put too much stress on Fuhito, he’ll hurt Ryota; I can’t let that happen, but you’re all too determined. I had to do something— it’s an unwinnable situation.”

“You were gonna abandon us out here so we couldn’t find the base or get to Opelucid,” Leon accused. “If that old guy didn’t receive any info that we were close by, he wouldn’t notice if you slipped in. Nice to see where your loyalties lie.”

“Ryota, we promised we would help you!” Makoto exclaimed. “If the plan changed, then we would understand!”

Not-Ryota recoiled even more, the hand trembling above the zipper of their bag stilling, then clenching tightly. Their brow furrowed and they sneered at Makoto. “You wouldn’t understand. Everything I’ve done has been to save Ryota, and if you became the obstacle, then so be it.”

“Did… did I never matter to you?”

“At one point, you did, but Ryota matters more.”

“Get out of here,” Leon growled, pulling Makoto, who was compliant, back until he shielded him once more. “If that kid matters more to you than anything else, go get him! We would’ve helped you, but not anymore.”

Makoto began to panic when he noticed he couldn’t catch his breath. He pressed a hand to his chest and fearfully looked to Sayaka, who seemed oddly emotionless. “Sayaka, this isn’t real, right?”

Sayaka’s head jerked, Makoto’s tearful tone grounding her. She looked at the ground, her eyes darting over nothing in particular before she finally managed to anchor herself enough to speak. She exhaled slowly, then lifted her head to glare directly at Not-Ryota. “I pitied you. When I read that letter meant for the other Ryota, I scolded myself for assuming the worst about you— guess I was right, in the end. We’re going to Opelucid City; we’re going to meet the Dragon Master and the officers; and we’re going to take on the Liberators.

“Leon’s right: we were going to help you rescue Ryota, but now you can do it yourself. You can take him and run away to whatever life you want, but we’re going to stop the Liberators from creating their perfect world— and it looks like we’re going to do it without you. So go away! We don’t need you!”

“Gladly,” Not-Ryota spat, readjusting the strap of their bag and flashing the Pokéball in their hand, reminding the group they were prepared to defend themselves should they be attacked. “Good luck to you.”

“What about… what… the tent?” but Makoto’s voice was too weak for the others to hear. He wanted to offer the smaller tent to Not-Ryota, so they would have shelter. Despite the betrayal, he still viewed Not-Ryota as a friend and wanted them to be safe.

Makoto felt so helpless as he watched Not-Ryota retreat into the forest. He continued watching until the light of the fire was no longer strong enough to illuminate their receding figure. As far as he could tell, they never looked back even once, and that hurt most of all.

_He didn’t regret it. He just walked away from us and didn’t regret it._

“Makoto, breathe,” Sayaka prompted, rubbing her palm between his shoulder blades. Panpour and Pikachu were each clinging to one of his legs while Victini patted his head. “Everything’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Makoto choked out. “How could this happen? What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Leon assured him. 

“I could’ve tried harder— to convince him to stay.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could’ve done to stop him,” said Sayaka. “You were a true friend and he didn’t appreciate that enough.”

Makoto sank to his knees, Panpour and Pikachu pressing up against his chest and stomach while Pidgeot tried to protectively shelter him beneath her wings. “There must’ve been something I could’ve done. I… he…”

Sayaka and Leon exchanged twin looks of concern. They were also hurting from Not-Ryota’s betrayal but couldn’t fathom how hurt Makoto was. Not-Ryota was the first friend he had made on his journey and to be stabbed in the back like this…

“He was my friend,” Makoto finally said, his voice broken, “I trusted him, but I guess he could never bring himself to trust me.”

*

_That’s it then. I fucked it up and now I’m alone again. Maybe I’m cursed, maybe I’m not meant to have friends._

Not-Ryota kept an even pace as they marched purposefully away from the campsite, away from the warmth of the fire and the warmth of friendship and camaraderie. They kept the brisk pace even though their breathing was shaky and rough, tears streaming down their face, though they refused to stop so they could properly embrace the grief weighing them down.

_It’s all my fault. All my fears were unfounded and if I had just been truthful from the beginning, they would’ve understood. Now I’ve pushed them away and lost everything. All that’s left is Ryota… he’s all I have left._

_Maybe it’s better this way. Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon… they have each other; they don’t need me. They’ll keep each other safe; all I would’ve done was bring them misfortune. I wish I wasn’t so harsh— no! If Makoto knew I regretted it, he would’ve felt even worse. It’s best to let him assume I’m not suffering. Maybe he’ll come to hate me; it’ll help him get over it and move on with his life._

They pressed a hand against the side of their bag to make sure the Light Stone was still safely nestled within. They had been checking it religiously for days, the stress and guilt eating them alive. They almost wanted to throw it away; to bury it in the forest or cast it into the ocean, but they couldn’t do that. The duty of keeping it safe had been passed onto them and they couldn’t risk it falling into the wrong hands… though they were beginning to wonder if _they_ were the wrong hands.

_Makoto, I’m sorry. You were the greatest friend I ever had, even more than Ryota. I always had to protect him (he’s so fragile) but you let me relax. I almost felt as if I could be myself, whoever that is— I don’t even know anymore. You taught me to embrace my freedom, to pursue my education and interests; you brought me with you on your journey so I could see the world for what it is; you introduced me to other people, who had differing views and opinions so I could grow as a person._

_I just wanted to let you know, you had the biggest impact on my life. I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you. More than anything, I trusted you. I trusted you with my life and I would’ve trusted you with my secrets if I weren’t such a fuck-up. You’re going to do great things and I’m sad I won’t be there to see them._

Nothing hurt more than the regrets they carried. They wanted to turn back, to run all the way back to the campsite and drop to their knees and beg for forgiveness. To plead for Makoto’s friendship, to be welcomed back with open arms.

_But I don’t deserve it… and that’s the way things are._


	35. Kyurem's Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group now reduced to three, the remaining members struggle to deal with their feelings of grief while Cobalion imparts some crucial information about what lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 35: Kyurem’s Cradle

Leon found himself in the odd position of acting leader of the (now) three-person group… and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want the responsibility of being in charge and didn’t know how Makoto dealt with it. Though, at the moment, Makoto wasn’t dealing with much in a healthy way, and Sayaka seemed emotionally lost, so the task of leadership fell to Leon.

Using the poor wilderness training he had, Leon couldn’t pinpoint where they were in the north forest but could at least get them going in the right direction to rejoin Route 13— that is, straight south. He didn’t have enough faith in his abilities to take them directly to Opelucid and would rather travel on the Routes.

“We’re stopping,” Leon announced, dropping the packed tent off his back. He had quickly figured out he shouldn’t “suggest” things given Makoto and Sayaka’s states of mind. A firm order and the two didn’t usually argue.

“Where are we?” Sayaka asked, though her tone was despondent.

“Still don’t know,” Leon replied. “I don’t know the area; I’m just pointing us in a direction and praying it gets us somewhere.”

“Yeah, y’know, it’s not like we don’t have a map!” Makoto snapped. While Sayaka was dejected, Makoto was dealing with his grief through other means. He had become incredibly irritable, randomly yelling and scolding the other two for insignificant things.

“Map don’t matter when it doesn’t detail the area we’re in,” Leon responded coolly. He had learned not to exacerbate Makoto’s bad mood after rebuking him the first time he tried to rip their heads off. Instead, it was better to be nonchalant and not acknowledge the harsh tone, no matter how much it hurt— especially coming from the cinnamon roll that was Makoto.

Maybe it wasn’t the best way to deal with Makoto, since the boy was obviously not handling his emotions in a healthy way and probably needed to talk with someone professional, but Leon didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t prepared to manage someone else’s emotions when he was so out-of-tune with his own, but he did succeed in keeping control of his frustration whenever Makoto snapped, and Leon’s knee-jerk reaction would be to shout back. He was rather proud of that.

“We have to be getting close,” Leon asserted. “Once we’re back on the Route, we’ll head straight for Opelucid and meet up with those officers. They’ll have a better idea on how to deal with the situation.”

“I hope so,” Sayaka sighed. Leon didn’t like how quiet she was being either; he almost wanted her to shout at him for being an idiot.

“Go get some firewood,” Leon ordered Makoto. “Once we get the fire going, I’ll make curry with what we have.”

“Sure,” Makoto growled, throwing his backpack off his shoulders and stomping into the forest. Victini, upset by Makoto’s sudden change in disposition, chose to jump off his shoulders and remain behind. He frowned sadly, first looking to Sayaka for comfort, who couldn’t will herself to offer it, then turning to Leon, who reluctantly accepted.

“So clingy,” Leon complained. Thankfully, Victini was better at gripping than Axel and Leon didn’t have to worry about him falling off while he set up the tent.

A strange scraping sound from beyond the trees made Leon and Sayaka jump and tense. Makoto came marching back out of the forest, dragging a huge tree branch behind him; at least, Leon assumed it was a tree branch. He had no idea if the smaller boy had broken it off somehow or simply found it and brought it back.

“Firewood,” Makoto announced stiffly, dropping the massive branch on the ground.

“…Good job,” Leon replied. “You wanna cut that up or are we going to start at one end like a cigarette?”

“You asked for firewood and I got it!” Makoto shouted. “Why don’t you be more specific next time? I’m not a mind reader! I can’t tell what you’re thinking or feeling! Guess I’m useless after all, huh!?”

“Never said that. You did what I asked, good job.”

“’Good job’ he says,” Makoto griped.

_What if I just walked away?_ Leon wondered. _So what if the Liberators awakened a Legendary Pokémon? They’re not gonna succeed at their plan. I could leave and go to a totally different region; no one would know, no one would care. Don’t know why I’m here anyway. What good will I do? I’m just a selfish asshole who runs from his problems. You guys became problems and now I don’t want to be here…_

“Yes, ‘good job’ because you did what I asked,” Leon reiterated. 

Makoto’s brows raised, indicating he was surprised by Leon’s response. After a moment, Makoto exhaled lowly and wandered to the edge of their chosen campsite, choosing to sit in the dirt and say nothing. Sayaka had watched the exchange in silence; for a moment, Leon wanted to be angry at her, since this sort of thing was usually her job, but he kept his mouth shut.

Dinner was made and eaten in awkward silence. Leon had Fintan chop up Makoto’s tree branch using Double Kick and then light the fire. The group had plenty of berries and Leon had dug up a strong-smelling root from the edge of a pond they had come across while trying to escape the forest. The curry wasn’t the best, but he had worked with what he had and figured it was better than nothing at all. 

_Once we get to Opelucid, I’m demanding we eat a meal at a sit-down restaurant. I’m getting tired of this struggle._

“Is it ignorance or apathy that’s destroying the world today?” Leon spoke up. “I don’t know and I don’t really care.”

Makoto’s head jerked slightly but remained staring at the ground while Sayaka actually looked at him, her expression one of befuddlement. Leon wasn’t the best at telling jokes, but the ones he knew were either in bad taste, which elicited awkward laughs, or were so bad you had no choice but to laugh at the absurdity.

“I told my physical therapist I broke my arm in two places. He told me not to go to those places anymore.”

Now it looked like Sayaka was becoming genuinely concerned for his, from her perspective, non sequiturs. She stopped eating and held her plate in her lap loosely enough it threatened to fall. Makoto had paused for a moment after the joke then stuffed a large spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“What’s brown and sticky? A stick.”

Sayaka snorted softly and Leon was pleased to see the slightest crack of a smile at the corner of her lips. Makoto was no longer pretending to be ignoring the other two and now looked up to see what, if anything, was wrong with Leon for speaking nonsense.

“I can levitate birds, but no one cares.”

Finally (_finally_), Sayaka erupted with a bark of laughter and began giggling uncontrollably. Leon sat back in contentment and continued eating his own meal, letting Sayaka laugh herself silly. Emolga and Minccino looked overjoyed to see their Trainer so happy; meanwhile, Makoto wasn’t laughing, but he did have a vulnerable look on his face. His jaw was clenched and his lips trembled, hinting he wanted to laugh but wasn’t allowing himself for some reason.

“It is reassuring to hear such boisterous laughter.”

All amusement for Leon’s terrible jokes was lost when the three humans heard a familiar voice inside their heads. Still, despite recognizing the voice, Leon jumped up and grabbed his baseball bat merely because he hadn’t _expected_ to hear anyone else in the middle of the forest. Thankfully, Cobalion didn’t seemed offended by Leon grabbing a weapon.

“I am glad I was able to find you,” Cobalion stated, stepping into the firelight.

“Yes, because we missed your beautiful face,” Leon griped, letting his grip on his bat relax so he could set it down. “We’re still focused on the quest, we just got a little side-tracked.”

Cobalion didn’t respond right away, looking between the three humans and their Pokémon. “Unless I am remembering wrong, were there not four of you?”

“Ryota’s gone,” Makoto answered, his voice hollow. “He didn’t care about us anymore and left.”

Cobalion stared at Makoto, his face betraying no emotion, though he did bow his head briefly. “I am sorry to hear to that. It must have hurt to have someone you viewed as a friend walk away with little prompt.”

“Why are you here?” Sayaka noticeably changed the subject, not wanting to reopen old (new?) wounds. “Has something happened?”

“I was in this area accompanied by the International Officers, but I sent them ahead. They told me your group would be coming this way, so I decided to wait. There is something I must show you; we are close to the location and it should only take a few hours to get there.”

“And where would that be?” Leon asked.

“The Giant Chasm.”

“The Pokémon Ranger told us to stay away from there,” Sayaka revealed. “Didn’t say why, but the warning was clear.”

“That is wise advice to give,” Cobalion agreed, “however, the reason to avoid the chasm is no longer there, and thus any reason to stay away is null. Please, the information I can provide will be easier to explain if you see what is at stake.”

“We don’t need anymore stressors!” Leon argued. “We realize the region’s at stake and some people are going insane! Don’t pile more on!”

“…My apologies. I realize the situation is not one you intended to be part of, but let me assure you that, while your help would be greatly desired, my brethren and I would understand if you chose to walk away.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Sayaka proclaimed firmly. “Maybe I have no business being here, but I’m here, and I’ve decided to try. Maybe I’ll make a difference and maybe I won’t, but I’m going to _try._”

“And I’ve got nothing better to do,” Leon tacked on. “Might as well see this through to the end.”

Makoto knew by the following silence that the others were looking at him, though he kept his eyes firmly staring at the ground. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He thought he was here to help Not-Ryota rescue Ryota, but it looked like that didn’t matter anymore. Although… just because Not-Ryota wasn’t here, didn’t mean Makoto should completely abandon Ryota to a life of being abused by the Liberators when he had the potential to do something. And then…

Not-Ryota had said Kyoko was beginning to turn against her grandfather, according to the ex-Liberator. Makoto didn’t know how much he believed Not-Ryota’s words in light of their betrayal, but if there was a chance that Kyoko could be rescued and returned to her father, then Makoto knew he would never be able to live with himself if he abandoned the quest.

“Lead the way,” Makoto finally spoke, not trusting himself to speak too many words. The emotions he was repressing were bubbling near the surface and he struggled to keep them down. The last thing he needed was to burst into tears in front of the Legendary Pokémon that had chosen him as an ally. 

The last thing he needed was to lose another friend because of what was wrong about himself that ended up driving Not-Ryota away— whatever it was.

Leon and Sayaka hastily broke down the tents while Panpour put out the fire, Makoto kicking dirt over the wet embers just to be safe. Since it was summer, despite the cold, it was still bright out during the late hours. It was easy to keep track of Cobalion as he set an easy pace for them to follow. It was nice to be following someone who actually knew where they were going; although, Leon did hesitate briefly when he realized their new destination was taking them away from Opelucid.

“The officers told us to go to Opelucid City,” he told Cobalion. “We’re supposed to meet some Dragon Master who’ll tell us about Zekrom. Is whatever you’re going to show us really important?”

“Crucial,” Cobalion confirmed.

“…Alright,” Leon shrugged.

Cobalion walked confidently through the trees, looking back every once in a while to ensure his companions were still following. As the sky darkened, Sayaka pulled out and distributed flashlights, praying no one else was in the forest who would investigate the lights and find three teenagers following a Legendary Pokémon. 

Makoto remained quiet during the walk; he wanted to talk with his friends to fill the silence but stifled himself. As time passed, he began to wonder if his new façade was all worth it. It was emotionally exhausting to keep it up even for the short time he had been using it. He was about to give up and meekly ask his friends for forgiveness of his behavior when he felt a strange pulse in the air.

“Wha—?” Makoto stumbled to a halt.

“You felt it, yes?” Cobalion asked, also pausing so he could turn to look at Makoto. “You’re sensitive to the world’s energy.”

“It was a pulse,” Makoto responded. “Like a heartbeat.”

“In a way, that is an appropriate comparison. The energy of the world can be likened to the blood in our bodies or perhaps the water in rivers rushing across the lands. It flows, concentrates, and dissipates; it shifts toward certain areas, can be summoned under specific circumstances, and can be taken to be used, or given back.”

“That sensitivity stuff,” Leon spoke up, “is that a unique trait? ‘Cause Sayaka’s real intuitive and she’s never mentioned feeling it unless we’re all feeling it— but I figured that was because it’s really strong.”

“Pokémon are naturally sensitive to the world’s energy; it’s how we use our powers and abilities,” Cobalion explained. “I am aware there are humans who are particularly sensitive and develop powers of their own.”

“Psychics,” Makoto remarked bluntly. 

“Correct. I assume a person’s capability of sensing the world’s energy is unique to them since there is much about humans I still don’t understand. Perhaps it’s genetic? A trait passed down through the family line? Or maybe it comes from personality?”

“So, what are you two feeling?” Leon inquired.

“Our destination.” Cobalion turned away and continued walking, nearly leaving their sight before stopping and waiting. Sayaka frowned and pointed her light beam at Cobalion, her entire body jumping in shock.

“Whoa!” she gasped, her light revealing a small clearing Cobalion stood within before the world just… ended. 

“Giant Chasm” was certainly the perfect name for this feature. Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka approached the edge of the cliff and looked down into the crevice. It was overcast and whatever light from the moon or stars was being obscured. The three flashlights were useless in cutting through the thick mist creating a veil over the chasm. A chilled breeze was wafting from below, sending the three humans into shivering fits.

“Why is it cold down there?” Leon asked. 

“A great power was once contained here,” Cobalion answered. “The same power we believe is responsible for the cold front.”

“Why did you bring us here?”

“If you are to play a role in this, I would prefer you have as much important information as possible. Shall we settle in?”

Leon and Fintan ignited a new fire while Sayaka set up the larger of the two tents. It appeared she intended for them to all sleep together in it, rather than setting up the smaller one for herself. Perhaps she was too tired to bother, or she wanted the companionship. Once their makeshift camp was prepared, the three humans, their Pokémon, and Cobalion settled around the fire.

“I will try to explain this as best I can,” Cobalion began. “This place is the Giant Chasm and it was once the prison, and cradle, of a creature named Kyurem. Within Kyurem lies the bitter touch of freezing ice and, just like the heat radiating from the coals of this fire, it emanates from Kyurem. This chasm once contained that bitter cold and Kyurem slept without interruption.”

“You said the danger that keeps people from the Giant Chasm is no longer there,” Sayaka interrupted. “Kyurem is gone?”

“I would not have allowed you to come this close if it were still here,” Cobalion confirmed. “But it did not leave willingly, as Kyurem is little more than… an empty being. I do not know how to describe it: a husk, like that of a tree nut? A physical body that does not feel, an individual with no emotions. Kyurem does not act out of personal choice, when it chooses to act at all. It acts out of a need to survive— to protect itself, nothing more.

“Kyurem was taken from the chasm and since its life is not danger from its captors, it does not act against them. Kyurem will allow them to use it until it feels threatened, then… I fear what will happen when it breaks free and I am not there to stop it and bring it back to the chasm, where it will sleep once more. For, you see, it is my responsibility to guard Kyurem.”

“Great job, by the way,” Leon criticized.

“I deserve that,” Cobalion admitted before Sayaka could rebuke Leon. “Terrakion guarded the Dark Stone, as Virizion guards the Light Stone. I guard Kyurem, but since so many dark legends surround the Giant Chasm, I became too naïve of the possibility of someone purposefully venturing in and removing Kyurem. Thus, I spent most of my time on Mistralton Mountain, sapping energy from nearby Dragonspiral Tower whenever too much accumulated. If I prevented the energy from collecting, then, even if someone found one of the stones, they couldn’t awaken the dragon.

“Dragonspiral was accumulating much more energy than normal and it took me too long to realize what the cold front was revealing: someone had awakened Kyurem. By the time I crossed the region, it was too late. In my panic, I traveled to my individual brethren to discover the Dark Stone had been taken but the Light Stone remained safe, then began to frantically search for Kyurem, returning to sap more of the abundant energy from Dragonspiral. If I had stayed put… maybe I could have prevented Zekrom’s awakening. There are many at fault here and I will not disregard my own failings.

“’Why is this important?’ you may ask. Kyurem is a battery; what it is powering, I do not know, but this cold is only a fraction of what it can release— more like a trickle of dewdrops in comparison to a roaring river. If Kyurem fully awakens, the results will be catastrophic.”

“The Liberators have it, don’t they?” Leon spoke.

“…Yes.”

“Fucking perfect.”

“I concur.”

“So, you want our help in taking Kyurem back?” Sayaka inquired. “Will the cold end if it’s brought back to the chasm?”

“Whether it is you three or the International Officers that aid me in that regard, I care not. What matters is that Zekrom is quelled, Reshiram continues to sleep, and Kyurem is returned to the chasm. That is all I care about; what happens to the Liberators afterward means little to nothing.”

“That sounds harsh,” Makoto muttered.

“To you, it may, and for that I apologize, but you must understand. The Swords of Justice only interfere in the human world should that world cross a boundary it shouldn’t. Once that order is restored, we leave humans to their workings. The reason I have sought your aid, as well as the officers’, is because of the dark and uncertain future we are heading for.

“It has happened many times in the past. Unova was founded in harmony but torn in twain by discord. Two brothers were aided by a mighty dragon to end a war between two nations and built this land from nothing, but their unity fell to conflict and the dragon, wishing to support both, was split: the brother who valued truth commanded Reshiram and the brother who valued ideals commanded Zekrom. Their conflict was a violent one, but not destructive. Their war ended peacefully, with the two reconciling under the shared realization that not one value was above the other. But then, their mantle was taken up by their sons, who reignited the violence of clashing views.

“There have been many wars, some end peacefully with the two Heroes resolving their differences, while others end in death and devastation. The last war, however, is one I have lived through and seen what despair can fester in dark times. It is a story we all know in some capacity: the War of Fire and Lightning— I believe you know it as ‘the Razing of Unova.’”

Makoto felt a stab of dread in the pit of his stomach. Despite all the evidence they had found about the Razing, since it had so long ago, he had always held onto the idea it was just a story— that something so devastating couldn’t have possibly happened in real life. Now he had to face reality; Cobalion had just confirmed the Razing did happen and it was entirely possible for it happen again. 

“Do you think…” Sayaka spoke hesitantly. “Do you think the Liberators could cause another Razing?”

“’Could’ is the word to focus on,” Cobalion replied. “Yes, it is possible for the Liberators to instigate another war so destructive it razes the region; however, from what little I understand about them, that is not what they desire. ‘Could,’ yes— ‘will,’ most likely no.”

“Okay, this little history lesson has been nice, but do you have anything to share that relates directly to us?” Leon complained.

“Perhaps you are looking at the situation with a narrowminded viewpoint,” Cobalion stated, the tone of his mental voice rigid with irritation. “The Liberators have possession of Kyurem and are using it to power something. They also have Zekrom, the dragon of ideals, and a Hero who controls it. Reshiram continues to sleep within the Light Stone. Our goal is to restrain the Hero, subjugate Zekrom, and return Kyurem to the chasm. Should any of these goals go wrong, the results could be deadly.

“If we fail to restrain the Hero, the stress put upon him may cause him to act irrationally. If we fail to subjugate Zekrom, it will act violently. If we fail to return Kyurem to the chasm, it will release its full power and cover the region in glaciers. Your cooperation is valued but your understanding of the gravity of the situation is required.

“That is why I ask you not to throw yourselves in without considering the consequences. I am giving you one last chance to back out— abandon the quest and return to your lives, and I will hold no ill will towards you.”

Sayaka opened her mouth then shut it, her frantic eyes betraying how unsettled she was. It took her a few moments to collect her thoughts, and though her voice was shaky, she spoke with complete surety. “I’m not going anywhere. Who’s to say the Liberators will stop with Unova? They want a perfect world and if I abandon this quest and go home to Sinnoh, they’ll eventually follow. This is the moment; if we don’t stop them here, in Unova, they’ll become too strong.”

“Like I said before,” Leon remarked, “I’ve got nothing better to do. Don’t know how useful I’ll be, so use what strengths I have as you wish.”

Makoto’s jaw tightened in the resulting silence. He had already decided to keep going despite how grim the circumstances had become, but now he was finding his heart weighed down by so much uncertainty. The future was unclear, the past threatened to reawaken, and there was the chance that everything that could be determined from now on could fall to him. He didn’t want that responsibility but couldn’t bring himself to run away. If he did, then he was just be reinforcing the negative image he had of himself.

After all, that’s why Not-Ryota left him, right? There was something wrong with Makoto; he was a bad friend, and he must have been so terrible that Not-Ryota chose to embrace loneliness rather than stay.

“Makoto?” Sayaka gently prompted.

“I’m not running away!” Makoto snapped harshly. “You think I’m some whiny little coward who’s going to let this land burn up!? I’m strong, you’ll see!”

“That’s it!” Leon jumped to his feet, upsetting Axel from his lap. “I’m sick and tired of your attitude! Look, I get it, you’re sad that Ryota left, but that doesn’t mean you get to be an ass and get away with it!”

“I think you need to get used to it!” Makoto argued back. “If I’m going to stop the Liberators, then I can’t be crying because Ryota chose to leave! I’m not a coward and I’m not a baby!”

“I said you were an ass, not a baby!”

“Stop it!” Sayaka shouted. “Why are you doing this!? Makoto, I know Ryota leaving us was hard— I’m sad too— but why are you acting like this?”

“Because it was my fault!” Makoto screamed. His breathing became ragged, his fingers tightly clutching and ripping at his hair. His Pokémon were all attempting to soothe him, but he wasn’t paying attention.

“It was my fault,” he repeated, his anger slowly giving way to the pain he felt, and he devolved in sobs. “I did something wrong. I was a bad friend and I drove him away. I thought… if I was more confident, if I stopped whining and crying, I wouldn’t lose you guys too.”

“You’re not gonna lose us,” Leon promised. “We’re here til the end.”

“I didn’t think I was going to lose Ryota either, but I did,” Makoto disputed. “If I change myself, become the person people want me to be, then they’ll admire me and…”

“I like you just the way you are,” Sayaka declared. “I don’t want you to change. I became your friend because of who you are, not who I wanted you to be. Whatever caused Ryota to leave, whatever problems he had, they were _his_ problems. It had nothing to do with you. Please, don’t change.”

That was all Makoto needed; he nearly flung himself to the ground so he and Sayaka could embrace while he cried. Leon stepped closer to the two but didn’t join the hug, a little uncomfortable with the emotional display but wisely choosing not to say anything.

“You are lucky to have one another,” Cobalion said after Makoto’s sobs died down. “This quest would be overwhelming to undergo on one’s own, and I am grateful for your dedication. We shall rest here for the night, and in the morning, I shall guide you back to the Route so you may complete your journey to Opelucid.”

“Thank you,” Sayaka said gratefully. 

Makoto sat in the dirt, his breathing still uneven but quieter. The sleeve of his jacket was wet from him wiping his face, but he looked more relieved and happy than he had since Not-Ryota left. For the first time in days, despite the added revelation how much was weighing on them to succeed in their quest, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

Another pulse, this one weaker despite being so close to the chasm, reverberated beneath Makoto’s fingers. He gasped and jumped, looking astonished at his own hand. Did the chasm hold the energy or was it merely leftover from Kyurem?

“Cobalion,” he spoke, “do Pokémon channel the world’s energy or are they born with it within them?”

“Both, in a way,” Cobalion answered. “The energy is within the planet and you will find different Pokémon have different capabilities of channeling the energy. We embrace the energy and welcome it into our bodies, that allows us to use our powers.”

“Could humans learn to do it?”

“All humans do, to different degrees. Without what little energy you possess, you would not be able to withstand the attacks of Pokémon. I know, if humans lacked what natural energy they have, they could easily be vanquished by even the most basic attacks. Those who possess the ability to channel greater amounts often wield it as certain powers, as you mentioned before: psychics. There are also channelers, those capable of amazing physical feats, and even those who can understand the unspoken language of nature. In regards to you, you can sense the more subtle movements of the world’s energy.”

“I sensed when you were watching us,” Makoto revealed. “Before we reached Mistralton and after we left Dragonspiral Tower and Icirrus City.”

“You are mistaken, I was not watching over you when you left Icirrus City.”

“What? But I felt something!”

“It is possible you were feeling a burst of excess energy from Dragonspiral, or…”

“Or?”

“Or you felt Zekrom’s presence. It’s possible the Hero had reservations about the role he was meant to play and tried to follow you before his anxiety forced him to return to the Liberators. He did appear favorable towards you when you confronted him at Dragonspiral.”

“Kyoko and Yui were with him,” Sayaka remembered. “Before Ryota told us Kyoko’s loyalty was weakening, I wouldn’t have believed it, but now… What if Kyoko was contemplating her betrayal even back then? What if she was trying to bring the other Ryota to us before they changed their minds, for whatever reason?”

“Regardless of those events, your ability will be useful, Makoto,” said Cobalion. “Embrace it, for it is yours and it will aid you in the future.”

*

Morning came and with it, the mist veiling the Giant Chasm cleared. Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka stood at the edge of the cliff, shivering from the chilled air blowing from below. What lay below them was both awe-inspiring and terrifying.

Where once stood trees were now only broken and shattered stumps, like a bomb had ignited and the trees couldn’t withstand the blastwave, cracking and breaking under the force. There were huge spikes of ice, but Makoto was hesitant to call them icicles since they were sideways rather than hanging down from a surface. What green life had withstood whatever knocked the trees down had either frozen solid or withered and died. The land below was nothing but ice and death.

“This is what awaits Unova if we fail in bringing Kyurem back,” said Cobalion. “Here it will sleep, its powers contained by these walls.”

“Well, that’s comforting,” Leon muttered.

“No,” said Makoto, though his voice wavered a bit. “I’m going to take solace that this will not be the last time I see this place because, I’ll see it a second time when we bring Kyurem back. Do you hear me? We will come back and lay Kyurem to rest. _All of us_ will see this place again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original legend, from what I read on Bulbapedia, there were only two wars. The first with the two brothers, which ended in peace when they realized neither side overpowered the other (ie: both viewpoints were equal), and the second with the sons of the brothers, who warred with one another and destroyed the region as a result. After that, the dragons disappeared. 
> 
> In my story, there were many battles and multiple Heroes for both dragons; some wars ended in peace and others in destruction. The War of Fire and Lightning, aka The Razing of Unova, is the most recent and the most destructive, completely desolating the region and transforming parts of the land. It was after this war that the dragons were sealed at Dragonspiral Tower and the stones taken by the Swords of Justice.
> 
> I am of the belief that the humans in the Pokémon World are not regular humans. I mean, Ash has withstood direct blasts of electricity and fire. So, my explanation for that is the humans have a small amount of the world’s energy within them and it strengthens them; otherwise, they all should have been dead a long time ago.


	36. Road to Opelucid City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends press onward to Opelucid City, embracing the metaphorical calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 36: Road to Opelucid City

Makoto was instantly relieved once his feet were firmly on Route 13 once more. After days of wandering the north forest, it was nice to know they had a direct path to follow again. Leon let out a tired whoop, picked up a random stick, and heaved it as hard as he could toward the trees bordering the main path of the Route.

“Nature belongs in the forest! I do not!”

“Calm down,” Sayaka sighed.

“This is where I leave you,” Cobalion announced. “Continue in this direction and you will reach Lacunosa Town— look for the wall. Beyond that is Route Twelve, the Village Bridge over the eastern river, Route Eleven, and, finally, Opelucid City.”

“So we’re still a ways out?” Sayaka asked.

“A couple days, but if you stay on the path and don’t deviate, you should be there within three. I wish you good fortune. Go with the blessing of the Swords of Justice.” He bowed his head, then silently turned and walked back into the forest.

“Man,” Leon griped once the Sword was gone, “if I told my family about the shit I’ve been up to, they wouldn’t believe me for a second.”

“Yeah,” Sayaka agreed. “I’m going to be a lot more receptive to the idea of living legends from now on. I mean, if Unova’s dragons are real, then who’s to say the Legendaries from my region aren’t real? Actually… that’s kind of terrifying.”

“Maybe they won’t do anything as long as no one disturbs them,” Makoto suggested. “I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom would still be stones if humans hadn’t interfered— wait, Reshiram is still a stone. Anyway, also Kyurem would’ve kept sleeping if the Liberators hadn’t removed it from the chasm. Maybe the Legendary Pokémon from your region will keep doing whatever it is they’re doing as long as they’re left alone?”

“We can only hope.”

With a look of determination, Makoto led the way, taking the responsibilities of leadership from Leon, who happily relinquished it. It felt odd and a little disheartening for Makoto to glance to either side and only see Sayaka and Leon. Not-Ryota had been the first friend and traveling companion he had made on this journey and maybe it was wishful thinking that they would stick around the entire time, but he hadn’t expected to part ways like they did.

Sayaka was the one who released her Pokémon first. She had done it without prompt or warning; one second it was just the three humans and Victini, and the next, Emolga and Minccino had joined them. Leon and Makoto followed soon after and though the path was a little crowded, there was something comforting about having all their Pokémon beside them.

“Hey look,” Leon spoke up, “I don’t mean to be a killjoy, but looking at our teams, do we have the… I don’t know, capability of taking on the Liberators?”

“Um,” Sayaka stopped walking and glared at him with her hands on her hips. “You seem to be forgetting one of us in a talented Pokémon Trainer with seven Badges under his belt? Er… pinned to the inside of his jacket?”

“And where does that leave you and me? A singer and a baseball player?”

“Why are you being difficult?”

“I’m being realistic. The only thing you got going for you is your smarts. I can bash a few skulls with my bat but that ain’t gonna help in the long run.”

“So you don’t have any faith in your Pokémon?”

“I know I can rely on them to protect me, but we’re not battlers.”

Makoto had attempted to keep going, hoping his friends would keep walking with him. Once he realized that wasn’t going to happen, he stopped, still several yards up the path, and looked back to his friends. Sayaka was the one who noticed the worried expression on his face and, realizing how frightened he must be of them fighting, decided to be responsible and end the argument. 

She huffed and readjusted the straps of his bag. “Regardless of whether you think we’re the proper people to be doing this, we’re the ones who accepted when Cobalion asked for help. He has faith in us, so why don’t you try? Besides, we’ll have the officers with us, and we’ve already confronted the Liberators a couple times.”

“…I guess you got a point. Still, I don’t exactly have a lot of confidence about what we’re doing.”

“Once we get to Opelucid, we’ll meet up with the officers,” Makoto assured him. “They’ll have a better idea of what we’re going to do going forward. They have the experience for this kind of thing. If it makes you feel better, look at it like we’re just helping the officers. They’ll lead and we’ll follow orders.”

“Don’t like being told what to do,” Leon muttered quietly, but didn’t voice anymore complaints.

High above them, Pidgeot was soaring through a chilled breeze. The sky was overcast, pale gray clouds forming a thick veil that reminded Makoto of the mist covering the Giant Chasm. He wondered if this was what Kyurem saw if it looked up. Did it care it was stuck in the chasm all the time? Cobalion said it slept in the chasm, so was it asleep all the time like the world’s laziest Abra, and didn’t have the capacity of admiring a mist-filled sky?

Pidgeot suddenly cried out, drawing attention to her. She had wandered quite a bit ahead of them and was circling back, landing in front of her Trainer. She wasn’t frantic, so Makoto assumed they weren’t in imminent danger.

“Look!” Sayaka pointed ahead. Between the trees, in the far distance, they were able to see a wall of smooth gray stone. For a second, Makoto thought they were looking at a castle, but once they got steadily closer, more details emerged.

The wall was too pristine for it to be some old castle; also, the Route led directly to it, joining with the main road. There was no giant gate or drawbridge from what they could see. It was merely a town with a wall around it: Lacunosa Town.

“What’s with the wall?” Leon questioned bluntly. The group had halted before officially entering the town, watching as cars freely drove through the opening in the wall. “They expecting an attack like that giant Tyranitar movie?”

“I suppose we could ask someone inside,” Makoto guessed. “They must have a Pokémon Center and there’s usually information desks there.”

“Oh to sleep in an actual bed,” Leon whispered dreamily. “Wait! We’re in an actual town now. Civilization! We’re eating at a real restaurant tonight! I don’t care where!”

“I agree,” Sayaka concurred. 

“Alright, we’ll do that,” Makoto relented, “but first, I want to find a little information about what the weather’s been like in this area.”

He couldn’t explain it, but there was something foreboding about the wall, so he chose to keep Panpour out with Victini when he and his friends returned their Pokémon. Officially stepping into the town felt strange, even though the people around them carried on like normal. Most were wearing light jackets, and none seemed bothered by the cold weather.

Lacunosa Town had cobblestone streets and there were multiple bridges and towers, allowing citizens to walk over the cars in the street. Some of the towers had shops and buildings built into them, though most appeared to just contain stairs to access the bridges. Makoto assumed if he saw it from above, he might mistake the town as a playset for toys. It was like the opposite of Accumula Town; rather than being built into the varying depths of craters, Lacunosa Town instead climbed toward the sky.

They found the Pokémon Center cozily tucked away under one of the many bridges, though this bridge had streamers of red and white hanging from it, possibly an indicator of where the center was. They barely stepped inside before one of the nurses was upon them, fretting like a worried mother and asking if they were cold, tired, and/or hungry. 

“All three,” Leon said in a haunted tone, like he was the sole survivor of some catastrophic event.

“We have plenty of rooms and I insist you spend the night! Each has a bathroom with a tub; take a long, hot bath and warm yourselves. We have basic meals, but I can also recommend several restaurants in town.”

“You beautiful, beautiful woman!” Leon exuberantly praised her.

“Stop it!” Sayaka demanded, her face turning pink out of embarrassment from the people in the Pokémon Center staring at them. She hastily pulled some money out of her wallet and shoved it at Leon. “Go get a coffee at the café while the adults have a conversation!”

“Yes ma’am!” Leon smirked at her and bounded away. 

“Sorry,” Makoto apologized to the nurse, “we’ve been through a lot. This is the first time we’ve been in a town in almost a week.”

“Where have you been?” the nurse asked, a worried look on her face. 

“Route Thirteen mostly, we also spent a couple days off the path in the north forest.”

“Not near the Giant Chasm!?”

“Um… no? We were… in the area but we steered clear of the Giant Chasm. A Pokémon Ranger told us to not go there.”

“Thank goodness,” she held a hand pressed against her chest. “I’m sorry; it’s more of a superstition than an actual danger. I was initially more worried about the cold weather but then the old fear resurfaced.”

“What do you mean?” Sayaka asked.

“You may have noticed this town has a wall built around its perimeters. There’s a legend that, long ago, a meteor fell from sky and a monster emerged from it. The stories of people disappearing at night have been passed down for generations, though they are very old, and I haven’t heard of any recent ones. The townspeople of old were so terrified, they built a wall around the town and forbade the people from venturing beyond the wall at night. It’s no longer enforced, but you’ll find most people still stay in at night.”

“Has it been very cold here recently?” Makoto inquired, choosing to shift the conversation to a different topic. “It’s been tolerable for us, but we’re going west to Opelucid City and, last I heard, the storm was moving west.”

“From what I’ve heard, Opelucid is faring much better than Icirrus and Mistralton. As long as you leave here in the morning and travel throughout the day, you should reach the Village Bridge before nightfall.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” The nurse nodded and returned to her work station, leaving Makoto and Sayaka to move away from the entrance so people could enter and leave the center.

“Was Kyurem always in the chasm?” Sayaka wondered. “She said there were stories of people disappearing, but there haven’t been any recent stories for a long time. What if it was running free in the forest before it was forced into the chasm?”

“We don’t know how long Cobalion’s been guarding it. Maybe people were disappearing and when Cobalion took up guardianship, that was when the disappearances stopped.”

“That’s terrifying to think about.”

“What now?” Leon rejoined them, shoving a hot chocolate into Makoto’s hand and a muffin into Sayaka’s. Both looked at their treats with odd expressions, exchanging glances between each other and looking to Leon. “What? I can be charitable!”

“I gave you the money,” Sayaka reminded him.

“And instead of just spending it on myself, I got you each something as well. So, what’s up?”

“The path ahead should be easy-going,” Makoto reported. “The nurse said we should reach the Village Bridge by nightfall if we leave first thing in the morning.”

“But we _are_ spending the night, right?”

“Yes.”

“Restaurant! Food I didn’t cook over a campfire!”

*

It was a nice restaurant— apparently, they had a delicious breakfast menu— though not a gourmet bistro like Sayaka described eating at in Kalos a couple times. Still, after days in the wilderness, eating whatever they could find and drop in the curry pot, the food was like a gift from heaven. Makoto had to stop himself from audibly moaning when he dug into his meal. He knew it was detrimental to eat as fast as humanly possible, since the feeling of fullness was going to hit like a ton of bricks, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“And I am, once again, reminded of how much my cooking sucks,” though Leon didn’t sound saddened by that statement.

“Given what ingredients you had to work with, you did very well,” Sayaka complimented him. “Curry is a versatile dish.”

“My curry’s nothin’, you should try my cousin’s—” Leon abruptly stopped himself, letting out a grunt and silently continuing to eat, though with less enthusiasm.

_There it is again,_ Makoto noticed. _He slipped up and mentioned something about his home and then clammed up. Why? What is he running from?_

Leon coughed awkwardly, taking a sip from his third glass of soda. “Anyway, we should be in Opelucid in, what, two days?”

“Most likely,” Makoto answered. “We should reach the Village Bridge tomorrow. We could keep going and reach Opelucid but it would be the middle of the night.”

“How is that traveling between towns over on this half of Unova takes so long while we were able to reach other places in a day on the other side? I mean, we made it from Driftveil to Mistralton in a day.”

“That Route is pretty direct,” Makoto explained. “Also, Chargestone Cave goes through the mountain rather than around or over. Route Thirteen was very twisty and we also got lost in the north woods for a while.”

Leon nodded noncommittedly and continued eating so he wouldn’t have to speak anymore. Makoto glanced at Sayaka and saw she was frowning, having noticed Leon’s attempts to distract them. However, she was not in the mood to pry into his personal business. They were all tired and the journey was far from over… though she wouldn’t deny she was curious.

“When the confrontation comes,” Makoto spoke up, “do you think the Liberators will battle us? I mean, very few humans can match up one-on-one with Pokémon, so I don’t think they’ll stand in our way when we have Pokémon willing to fight for us.”

“But they have Pokémon too,” Sayaka reminded him.

“Yeah, but they’re not very good at battling, since I think they’re morally against it? Suisei’s Unfezant didn’t do very well against Pidgeot.”

“Yeah, but Fuhito had that Hydreigon,” Leon interjected, “and that thing looked pretty mean. Did he have it when you guys ran into him before I met you? Seems weird it just showed up.”

“I’m willing to bet it’s always been around,” Sayaka hypothesized. “We just never saw it because he was never in danger.”

“But do they train? The whole point of being a Trainer is training your Pokémon for difficult battles. Suisei’s Unfezant wasn’t good at battling, so he probably didn’t train that often, but that Hydreigon was powerful. It knocked Hiroko’s Mandibuzz and Braviary out of the sky and it looked pretty damn intimidating.”

“Officer Kirigiri said Fuhito used to be an International Officer too,” Makoto reminded them. “The Hydreigon was probably his Pokémon partner.”

“But does he still keep it in a Pokéball, or does it roam free? Because the first option is hypocritical, but the second is very dangerous for us.”

“We’ll just have to see,” Makoto concluded. They didn’t have the proper information to confirm anything about that Hydreigon at the moment. Perhaps Not-Ryota could have offered some advice, but they weren’t here anymore.

_Where are you right now?_ Makoto wondered. Despite the bad terms in which they parted, Makoto still viewed them as a friend, and he was worried about them. _Did you find the base? Did you already rescue Ryota? Have the Liberators already lost their only method of carrying out their plan?_

_Are you okay? Do you miss me? Will you regret leaving us? I don’t hate you; I want you to know that. Sure, I was angry, and very, very sad, but I don’t hate you. I want to see you again._

_Would you want to see me?_

*

“If there were snow, these would be prime for sledding!” Leon raced up one of the many rolling hills of Route 12, perching at the summit so he could look around. Fintan had easily followed him up, but Axel struggled before giving up and slumping at the foot of the hill.

“We don’t want snow,” Sayaka stated, scooping Axel into her arms. Thankfully, the long sleeves of her jacket prevented her from having skin contact with the Toxel. “It’s summer, Leon: snow bad.”

“Feels cold enough to snow,” Leon muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders to hide the bottom of his face in his collar, resembling Fintan a little too much. 

It wasn’t cold enough, but the temperature had been gradually decreasing the further west they went. No matter how far they traveled or what time of day it was, the sky was the same dingy, depressing gray. Makoto began to wonder if Pidgeot had the power to carry him above the cloud veil— what he would give to see some blue sky and sunlight.

Leon came tromping down the hill, reporting that he couldn’t see anything from his perch. Some of the hills looked as if they would rise above the treeline, but Makoto was unsure if they would be able to spot their destination. They would likely find evidence of the east river’s presence before anything else. After all, he didn’t know how tall the Village Bridge was and whether it could be seen before the land sloped down to the river.

They had yet to see other humans on the Route but were delighted to find some Pokémon had stuck around. Makoto had forgotten how comforting the sound of rustling grass and soft squeaking was to a traveler. It meant the world wasn’t dead and they weren’t alone. He could imagine it now: the feeling of the sun’s rays on his skin, a gentle breeze carrying none of the bitter cold plaguing them rushing through the trees and making the branches and leaves dance, the sound of water as it flowed across the land…

Panpour cried out, spooking Makoto from his reverie. The little monkey Pokémon raced ahead as the group approached the treeline, leaving the openness of the hilly fields. Interested in what could have excited Panpour but also frantic about losing sight of him, Makoto sprinted after his Pokémon, Victini clinging to his hair. Pidgeot squawked indignantly since she was too large to successfully fly beneath the tree branches, forcing her to land and walk on her feet alongside Pikachu, Sayaka, Leon, and their Pokémon.

“The river!” Makoto called faintly from somewhere off the marked path. Sayaka and Leon braved the thick underbrush and pushed through, finding Makoto, Panpour, and Victini standing on the edge of a cliff and looking down. Below them was a river, though clearly not the east river of Unova.

“The one must feed into the larger river,” Makoto explained. “See the direction it’s flowing? And listen close; you can hear the river nearby.” Sure enough, straining to listen revealed, over the softer noise of the river below, was the din of a massive amount of rushing water— louder than the bubbling of a brook and more fearsome than the lapping waves of the ocean.

The group hastily returned to the marked path, running through the trees until they were led out of the woods and their destination lay before them. While Skyarrow and Driftveil Drawbridge were both monuments of steel and iron, Village Bridge was much quainter. Most of the bridge itself was built of stone with only the frame being metal. There were houses and building that lined either side of the bridge, creating a single road that passed from end to the other.

It looked as if there were parks and spaces for leisure near the riverbed, but every building had been built on the bridge itself, suspended safely above the water. As the group approached, they saw banners and flags decorating the little settlement, some of them strung between houses that, they now realized, had been built tall and skinny to accommodate for space.

“This really is a village,” Leon remarked. “Too small to be a town. How many people actually live here?”

“I wonder if they even have a Pokémon Center?” said Sayaka. “Where are travelers supposed to stay?”

That was a good question and Makoto was beginning to ponder if they should stick around for the night. Would it be best just to keep going and make it to Opelucid City in the middle of the night? They could camp out near the riverbed if the need arose.

“Travelers?” A man waved at them from the open window of what the group assumed was a bakery, given the sweet and tantalizing aroma wafting out. “You’re not from here. This place is so small everyone knows everyone.”

“Yes, we’re travelers,” Makoto replied. “Is there somewhere we could stay for the night?”

“Yeah, the inn.” The man leaned out the window and pointed toward the western end of the bridge. “You can’t miss it; it’s the largest building we have since it’s also a small restaurant. There’ll be a wooden sign out front with a Pidove carved into it.”

“I feel like a stepped back in time,” Sayaka remarked. “The cobblestone, the design of the buildings, just the _smallness_ of everything— except everyone’s wearing modern clothing.”

“You’re also not taking into account the tennis and basketball courts down by the water,” Leon added.

The sign was exactly as the baker had described: a wooden plaque hanging out front with a Pidove resting in a nest carved into it. The inn was, indeed, the largest building on the bridge. Like Makoto’s observation of Lacunosa Town being mistaken for a toy town, he was had the same observation of this place, though he was more inclined to view it as a model: for display, not for play. Looking at the inn, he was oddly reminded of gingerbread houses and the cheery taste of hot chocolate with peppermint.

The three returned their Pokémon out of courtesy and stepped through the wooden door that creaked softly on its hinges. They immediately enveloped in warmth and comfort that wrapped around them like a soft blanket. The space they stepped into looked to be a waiting area of some sort; there was a reception desk on one side and a couple chairs on the other. The rest of the space immediately opened up into a dining area and, though they couldn’t see it, what they assumed was the kitchen given the smells and sounds coming from it. All the furniture was made of smooth polished wood and there were carvings and pictures hanging on the walls.

“Travelers? In this weather?” A kindly looking woman descended a staircase leading upward. “I’m the owner of this inn. What brings you to the Village Bridge?”

“Just passing through to Opelucid City,” Makoto answered.

“Ah, Opelucid,” the innkeeper sighed wistfully. “On clear nights, we used to be able to see the lights of the city in the distance. Not anymore though.” She shook herself from her musing. “I’m sorry, I’m not here to bemoan what I can’t change. How may I help you?”

“Leon and I can share a room,” Makoto offered, “and Sayaka should have her own— if you have the space, I mean!”

“We’ve got plenty of room,” the innkeeper replied. “Not too many folk risking the Routes and roads nowadays.”

“Tell me about it,” Leon griped.

“May I have your full names please?” The innkeeper stepped around the desk and began to make a record of them being guests. Once she provided them with keys to their rooms, she happily led them upstairs.

It was like walking through an elaborate log cabin or a cozy ski lodge. Makoto couldn’t help but touch the smooth lacquer of the wooden walls. The rooms themselves were just as cozy as everything else in the inn and he felt like falling asleep right away. Leon had the same idea since he sprawled himself on one of the twin beds in the room he was sharing with Makoto. 

“It smells like cinnamon in my room!” Sayaka squealed, barging in from her room across the hall. “This place is like a cute little Christmas village! I keep expecting to hear the noise of Stantler and Delibird on the roof.”

“You have everything you need, dears?” the innkeeper poked her head.

“Oh yes, the room is lovely!” Makoto responded, earning a beaming smile in return.

“Hey,” Leon spoke, rolling over but refusing to sit up, “so is the whole design thing, like, a tourist attraction?”

“You mean the village built on the bridge? No, not intentionally. This place used to be a town that covered the entire meadow. The bridge back then was a simple one created from stone arches; we have an old wood carving of it down in the dining area. Over two hundred years ago, a great flood destroyed the old bridge and washed away all the houses. The people of nearby Opelucid City helped our ancestors rebuild the bridge and we built our homes and businesses on the bridge itself to prevent another flood from destroying them.”

Makoto winced, internally wondering if the flood that had destroyed the old town had been part of the Razing. He didn’t know exactly when the Razing had occurred in Unova’s history, especially since a lot of that history had been lost, but if the town’s destruction and rejuvenation was well-known here, then the flood must be unconnected. Cobalion said he lived through the Razing, but who knew how old he was?

“Here’re some towels, dears,” the innkeeper deposited the linens on a nearby dresser. “We start serving dinner at five.”

They bid her farewell, sitting for a short moment in comfortable silence. Makoto couldn’t help but wonder if Not-Ryota would have liked this place. There was something so soothing about it and he was tempted to forget about reaching Opelucid City and just staying here forever. But, like Sayaka’s comment about the Liberators reaching Sinnoh should they fail to stop them, he knew the serenity of this place wouldn’t last if they ignored their quest.

_To preserve this place, that already suffered so much, and to preserve all of Unova, we must keep going. It might not seem fair right now, but one day, I won’t have to worry about the Liberators anymore. Maybe I’ll embark on the Gym Challenge for real. Maybe I’ll enter into the Champion Challenge. Maybe I’ll travel to other regions, meeting people and Pokémon from all over the world._

“Hey guys?” Makoto said uncertainly. “Are your goals still the same?”

“Don’t have any,” Leon mumbled, having turned back over and buried his face into his pillow.

“It’s still my dream to be an idol,” Sayaka confirmed. “I want to bring happiness and wonder to people everywhere. I want to sing and tell stories of the places I’ve seen. And, Leon, you do have a goal! You said you wanted to be an idol too.”

“I just thought it sounded cool.”

Sayaka heaved an annoyed sigh. “Right…”

“I still don’t know what I want to do,” Makoto admitted. “I thought this journey would help me figure myself out, but nothing yet.”

“You’ll find your path,” Sayaka assured him. “If not here, then maybe somewhere else. I’d love for you to visit Sinnoh; I’ll give you a grand tour of my home region.”

“I’d like that.”

“Alright!” Sayaka jumped to her feet. “What do you say we go browse that bakery? The phantom scents have been following me. Leon, you coming?”

“I’m getting up,” he grouched, wearily rolling off the bed.

_Yeah,_ Makoto agreed. _Something sweet sounds really good right now. We’ll relax, rest up, and, tomorrow, we’ll be in Opelucid City. We’ll meet up with the officers, meet this Dragon Master, and then plan to confront the Liberators. Everything’s coming together._


	37. The Dragon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends finally reach Opelucid City and meet someone they expected... and someone they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 37: The Dragon Master

After spending the night in the Village Bridge and traveling among the pristine waterfalls of Route 11, the crashing waters moving too quickly for ice to claim them, the sterility and industrial appearance of Opelucid City was so abrupt and shocking it nearly gave Makoto whiplash. The group stepped through the Gate, leaving the forests and rivers of Route 11 behind and entering the peak representation of human civilization.

“That was… unexpected,” Leon remarked. 

They had to crane their heads back to see the countless skyscrapers looming over them. Opelucid greatly resembled Castelia City except it had the good fortune of having not been built between the ocean and a desert, allowing Opelucid City to spread out a little more than Castelia could. In contrast to the salt-tinged air of Castelia, Opelucid’s ambient air held the scent of the surroundings forests, at least here at the border of the city.

Slightly daunted but also determined, Makoto was the first to lead his friends into the city. He recalled Officer Kirigiri had mentioned the name of the Dragon Master, but he couldn’t remember the name. However, he was sure someone must know the Dragon Master— you don’t earn a title like “Dragon Master” without gaining some sort of notoriety! First stop: the Pokémon Center, where they were most likely to find that information.

_I wonder if the officers are already here?_ thought Makoto. _Maybe we should call them and let them know we’ve arrived. They might be able to take us directly to the Dragon Master._

“Makoto!” For a second, Makoto thought Sayaka had somehow put some distance between her and himself and was calling out to him, merely because whoever was shouting was a young female. But, upon glancing around, he realized Sayaka was still beside him and Leon.

“Makoto!” The last person Makoto had expected to see in Opelucid City came running out from what looked to be a grocery store, sprinting across the parking lot and narrowly dodging a car. “You’re finally here!”

“Komaru!? What are you doing here!? I told you to go home!”

“When have I ever listened to you?” she teased, smiling mischievously. “Oh! I have someone you’re going to want to meeeet.” She was wearing a backpack but wasn’t carrying any of the groceries she had purchased inside of it. Instead, she swung the bag off her shoulder to reveal the large pocket was unzipped and a small face was peering out.

“Cubchoo?” Makoto tried to pull open the pocket further, only to recoil when the little Pokémon burrowed in further. “Sorry!”

“Yep, the egg hatched about a week ago,” Komaru replied. “Where have you guys been!? I’ve been waiting forever!”

“You were supposed to go home!” Makoto argued. “You weren’t supposed to be waiting for us to show up at all!”

“Well, I’m here and now you are too.”

“You could have told us,” Sayaka pointed out. “We would’ve tried to get here quicker.”

“Well,” Komaru smiled sheepishly, “Makoto’s Xtransceiver is broken—”

“You have _my_ number.”

“That… may be true. Okay look, I didn’t want Makoto to know because he would worry, and you guys seemed like you were under enough stress. Hey, where’s Ryota?”

Perhaps she was genuinely curious or was trying to change the subject, but her innocent words cut deep. Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon all visibly winced, groaning as they each contemplated whether they should be the one to reveal the bad news.

“Um,” Sayaka spoke, “he’s no longer with us. He… decided to go on by himself.”

“Oh…” Komaru looked sympathetic but didn’t know how to properly respond. She didn’t know the circumstances in which Not-Ryota left but could guess they weren’t pleasant. “Um... follow me? I guess?”

“Where are you taking us?” Sayaka asked. 

“You’re here to meet with the Dragon Master, right?” Komaru resettled the backpack over her shoulders and picked up the grocery bags. “He’s been sheltering me and Toko since we arrived in Opelucid.”

“Toko’s here too?” That genuinely surprised Makoto more than discovering his sister in Opelucid City. It was notoriously difficult to get Toko out of her room to take a shower, let alone dragging her halfway across the region in the middle of a snowstorm.

“How did you get here before us?” Leon asked while Komaru took the lead. “We had to fly to the eastern peninsula and take the long way to get here.”

“That was your choice and you could’ve decided to brave the blizzard through Icirrus—”

“Wait! You actually walked through the blizzard? You’re crazy!”

“It wasn’t easy,” Komaru admitted, her tone indicating she wasn’t proud of her reckless decision despite it paying off without dire consequences. “Trust me, especially with Toko at my side, there were several times I considered turning back, but we pressed on. I’m pretty sure it was dumb luck that got us here— and I’m not complaining, but I can’t rely on dumb luck.’

“Dumb luck’s gotten me through some tough times too,” said Makoto.

“Anyway, once we got here, we met Mister Tengan completely by chance and he took us in while we waited for you. I was just picking up some groceries; we’ve been helping around his home while we’ve been staying with him.”

_Ah right, the Dragon Master’s name is Kazuo Tengan._ Since “Dragon Master” was such an interesting and intense title for one to go by, Makoto didn’t kick himself too much for having forgotten the master’s name. He didn’t know what to expect but assumed whoever this person was they must be a powerful and respected Trainer.

Komaru led the group to a boulevard; the buildings lining the street looked to be expensive houses with iron-wrought fences rather than the skyscrapers dominating most of the cityscape. She turned down another street that took them back toward the skyscrapers. There, nestled in a cul-de-sac among the high-rise towers, was a strange-looking building Makoto would’ve mistaken for some sort of historical institution had Komaru not excitedly pointed it out as their destination.

“That’s a house?” said Leon.

There were multiple levels to the building, but not nearly as much as one of the skyscrapers. Frankly, Makoto thought it almost looked like a wedding cake. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the front door and he couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated as they climbed. This Dragon Master obviously must command a lot of respect if this was his house.

“I’m back!” Komaru announced as she stepped through the door. “And I brought my brother! He finally showed up!”

There was a small alcove for jackets and shoes, which Komaru, Leon, and Sayaka were currently using to store their things, but Makoto was distracted by the rest of the ground floor. There were glass cases containing strange artifacts and framed documents on the walls. There was a mystical ambiance in the air, which Komaru seemed to completely ignore as she waltzed across the floor.

A flapping noise drew Makoto’s attention to a small shape flitting into view. It revealed itself to be a Noibat, which alit on Komaru’s shoulder. Komaru smiled and turned back to her brother, holding out her arm so Noibat could perch on it.

“You kept nagging about how I shouldn’t venture too far from home because I don’t have a Pokémon, so I went and got one! Or, rather, Mister Tengan gave me one. Meet Noibat.” The little bat-dragon extended one wing toward Makoto, who delicately grasped its tiny claws for a handshake. “Now you can’t tell me the world’s too dangerous and I should stay in Nuvema.”

“No,” Makoto admitted, smiling softly, “I guess I can’t.”

Toko’s Stunky came trotting out from a side hallway to greet them, its Trainer fearfully peering around the corner. “A-About t-time you got h-here. Where’s the f-fat one?”

Komaru winced, quickly unshouldering the backpack and setting it down on the floor so Cubchoo could climb out. “Don’t— don’t mention him,” she frantically whispered. “He left.”

Any further conversation was halted by the sound of shoes on the hardwood floor. The teenagers all waited with bated breath as an elderly man approached them. Despite expecting someone younger, Makoto instinctively knew this was the Dragon Master. He carried himself with a quiet dignity, not demanding respect but receiving it anyway.

“You must be Makoto,” said the Dragon Master. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Hopefully positive things,” Makoto winced, glancing at Komaru.

The man chuckled, “Yes, from both your sister, as well as Officers Kirigiri and Kizakura.”

“Oh, are they here too?” Makoto asked excitedly.

“They’ll be along in due time. I am Kazuo Tengan, colloquially signified as the ‘Dragon Master,’ and the Gym Leader of Opelucid City. I welcome you to my home and my city.”

“Gym Leader?” Makoto had basically abandoned the Gym Challenge once he realized stopping the Liberators was much more important. He hadn’t considered ever meeting the eighth Gym Leader since he wasn’t actively seeking them out, but he had somehow ended up on their doorstep anyway.

Kazuo’s eyes widened as he stared at Makoto, taking a few steps closer. “Is that? No, it couldn’t be!”

“What sir!?” Makoto asked frantically, patting down his clothes and looking around to see what had drawn the man’s attention.

“I’ve heard rumors of this, but never thought I would see it in my life. Tell me, young man, is that creature Victini?”

Ah, Victini was still ever-present on Makoto’s shoulder. He had grown used to having either Panpour or Victini there, so the constant weight seemed normal to him by this point. The little Pokémon must have realized all the attention was on him but felt a little unsettled by Kazuo’s stare.

“I’ve heard stories from my youth of a Pokémon who breathed energy and good fortune, sharing it among those it favored. Never saw any actual evidence and so I couldn’t confirm nor deny the stories.”

“They’re real,” Makoto nodded in affirmation, “but how did you recognize him?”

“I’ve never seen any Pokémon like that, and the rumors mentioned fiery-red ears and eyes blue as the ocean. They also mentioned the creature was small and that was part of the reason it was so hard to find.”

_”Breathe energy?” I mean, Katsu said Victini was a source of limitless energy and I guess my ability to sense it was what drew me to Victini, and Liberty Garden, but how come I haven’t been feeling it constantly? Does Victini have control over it? Or have I gotten used to it?_

Once the reverence faded, Kazuo smiled and brought himself back to the current situation. “I’m sure you’ve traveled far, and I am willing to allow you time to recover, but Officer Kirigiri has asked me to perform an important task: he wishes for me to test your strength.”

“He already had to do that with the Great Gozu!” Leon argued. “That guy said he wouldn’t let us go to Dragonspiral until Makoto showed he was strong enough to take on the Liberators. You want him to do it again!?”

“Yes,” Kazuo answered bluntly. “What we do next will be crucial and I must assess whether you are prepared. Makoto, will you grant this old man the honor of battling you?”

“You consider it an honor?” Makoto said incredulously.

“After hearing of your exploits, indeed I do; but, be aware: I am your eight Gym Challenge and this battle will be a test of your skills, I will _not_ be holding back.”

_Oh, that’s reassuring._ It had been awhile since Makoto had battled anyone. The group had been training along the way, so his Pokémon were still in battle-ready condition, but this would be a battle against a Trainer with years and years of experience under his belt.

“Hey!” Leon interjected. “You’re supposed to tell us some important information about the dragons!”

“And I can do that, I assure you,” Kazuo responded. “That information lies at Opelucid Gym; however, now that I’m looking at you all in the proper light, I feel we are in no immediate hurry.”

“What do you mean?” Sayaka questioned.

“Miss Komaru has returned from the store with the items I asked for, so I suggest we sit down for a meal.”

“What about the officers?” Makoto reminded him. “Are we waiting for them?”

“Not necessarily. They can wait for us; it’s about time Jin learned some patience.”

*

Kazuo’s home seemed a little out of place among the futuristic design of Opelucid but could be the exception if one chose to embrace a suspension of belief. The Opelucid Gym, however, was something completely different. The building was built from massive gray blocks and came to a point at its peak, as if there were a pyramid resting upon the base of the building. Two dragon heads flanked the entrance, one black and one white. Overall, the building might not have looked out of place in a more industrial-designed city with fellow brick-laid buildings, but here…

Opelucid City was intimidating in general, especially considering Makoto was from a small harbor town, but there was something about this building that seemed… threatening. No one else appeared to feel that way— well, Toko, but she always felt that way. Still, she managed to walk up the paved pathway to the Gym’s arched door entrance as long as she stuck close to Komaru. Makoto, overwhelmed by what he was feeling, stopped in the middle of the path.

“Hm?” Sayaka was the first to notice. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s… scary,” he replied lamely, unsure of how to express what he was feeling.

That was the comment that drew Kazuo’s attention. Despite having heard Sayaka call out to Makoto, he had continued walking toward the Gym entrance, but stopped once he heard Makoto’s response. “Is that so? You must be sensitive to energy.”

“Yeah,” Makoto confirmed, “that’s what Coba—” Wait, maybe he shouldn’t openly discuss his acquaintanceship with a Legendary Pokémon.

“The Sword of Justice said he was sensitive,” Leon spoke up instead, either unaware of the need to keep such a relationship secret or not caring.

“Cobalion himself,” Kazuo said reverently. “If anyone would know, he would. What you’re feeling, young man, is a, sort of, pocket of energy. I believe they’re much more powerful and numerous in Galar, where they are referred to as ‘Power Spots.’”

Leon noticeably flinched at the mention of his home region. His brow knitted in either frustration or reluctance— it was difficult to tell. While Kazuo gestured for Makoto to continue approaching the Gym, assuring him there was nothing to fear, Leon almost seemed to be sniffing the air, his head snapping around.

“This is different,” Leon announced, causing everyone to halt and listen to him. “I’m from Galar and this is different from a Power Spot. _Everyone_ can sense Power Spots when they show up, even me, but I can’t feel anything right now.”

“Galar has an abundance of natural energy,” Kazuo explained. “I believe I’ve heard the Towa Group conglomerate is attempting to refine its techniques in harnessing it for electricity. What you’re feeling in Galar is a super-condensed pocket of energy, which, as you said, everyone can feel no matter if they’re sensitive to it. 

“In other regions, you usually have to go to certain locations to find this energy, like Dragonspiral Tower. The Power Spot here isn’t nearly as strong as one in Galar or the one at Dragonspiral, but it’s enough to be noticeable for someone who can sense it, as Makoto can. In his case, it can make him feel overwhelmed and intimidated, but I assure you, you cannot be harmed by this meager Power Spot. Now in _Galar_…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon scoffed dismissively.

Kazuo seemed taken aback by Leon’s sudden indifference but recovered quickly enough. He welcomed the group of teenagers into the Opelucid Gym waiting area, where the front desk stood empty of any clerk or receptionist who would normally welcome the challengers. Ruruka had said the Gym Challenge was canceled for now in light of the region’s condition, so it would make sense that no one else would be currently working at the Gym.

The waiting area had smooth black floors, so polished that the teens could clearly see their reflections. Victini waved at his own reflection from up on Makoto’s shoulder. The walls looked to be carved from the same gray stone as outside, though the obvious electrical lights prevented the place from looking like a dungeon or castle. There were glass cases with trophies and honorary plaques, which Leon wandered over to look at, but Makoto found little interest in.

“This way please,” Kazuo gestured toward another archway. Following the Gym Leader revealed this was the entrance to the battlefield. Unlike the reception area, the battlefield was lit with torches, which gave the stone walls and floors an eerie ambiance, almost reminiscent of the lower floors of the Relic Castle.

“Um sir?” Makoto spoke up. “I know you’re eager for a battle, and I’m willing to do it, but could we have that information about the dragons first?”

“Of course,” Kazuo agreed, “but you must understand, this information is highly valued and not available for the general public.”

“Why?” Komaru questioned.

“If you knew the existence of powerful Pokémon that would obey you as long as you embodied the value they sought, would you try and find them? Perhaps not you specifically, but someone who wishes to use that power for less admirable purposes.”

There was another archway on the opposite end of the battlefield. This arch led into what looked to be another waiting area with long benches and even a drinking fountain. This waiting area was also lit using electrical lights. Kazuo continued leading them to the far end of the waiting area, finally coming to a halt before a wooden door with an iron, old-fashioned lock. He unlocked it using a similarly designed key, like one would find in an archaic castle.

Opening the door revealed a staircase that led downward, though still illuminated brightly by lights. Kazuo must have noticed the teenagers were obviously unsettled by the idea of following a stone staircase below ground, which he acknowledged and offered to go first. Finally, they arrived into a large room and Makoto froze when he felt a familiar sensation.

While the others marveled at the objects, Makoto approached one in particular. At first glance, it looked to be a large chunk of ice, about as big as his torso. It wasn’t incredibly warm in the room, but he expected to see some water melting from the ice; however, it was a single solid piece with no sign of thawing. There was an intense energy emanating from it and he knew he had felt it before.

“You know of this?” Kazuo asked, making Makoto jump from his sudden appearance. “It immediately drew your attention.”

“Um, yeah… it feels strong.”

“This is a piece of Kyurem,” Kazuo explained, and Makoto felt a stab of dread in his stomach. “Specifically, a piece of its horn.”

“How did you get this?” Sayaka asked, approaching the ice shard.

“I do not know, unfortunately. This artifact precedes my reign as Gym Leader, and likely my birth as well. In a way, it’s always been here. Now, let me begin.”

There were two tapestries hanging beside one another on one wall. One of them depicted what was clearly Zekrom with its black armor-like scales, six limbs, and huge generator tail. The other was what Makoto correctly assumed was Reshiram. In contrast to Zekrom, Reshiram was blindingly white and appeared to be covered in thick fur and feathers. It only had four limbs, its forearms and wings combined into one, but had a similar generator tail.

“These are the two Legendary dragons of Unova,” Kazuo began. “Zekrom, who embodies ideals, and Reshiram, who embodies truth; but they weren’t always two individuals. Legends state, long ago, they were a single being: the Original Dragon, for lack of a better name— or one that has been forgotten.”

_Just as Cobalion said,_ Makoto remembered. The Sword had already explained the story of how Unova was founded by two brothers aided by a single dragon which later split.

“There were once two brothers who united warring nations to create Unova, using their friendship with the Original Dragon to influence the people; however, their shared leadership fell to discord. They fought over what values should lead the new region, and the dragon, wishing to aid both of them, was split, each half favoring a different brother and giving rise to the first Heroes. 

“They battled, though no one knows for how long— perhaps years. Yet, in the end, they both came to a realization: neither value could dominate the other and thus, their fighting ended peacefully.”

“Then their sons ruined it by starting the fight again,” Leon cut in.

“Correct. There have been countless battles concerning the values of ideals and truth; Reshiram and Zekrom accompanying the chosen Hero who embodied their value. Then came the Razing of Unova, where the region was destroyed, most of the old legends lost, and the dragons were finally put to rest.”

“We know this story,” Sayaka revealed. “Cobalion told it to us when he escorted us to the Giant Chasm.”

“Yes,” Kazuo nodded in contemplation. “He would know the story… but he doesn’t know all of it.”

“Of course, no one ever does,” Leon muttered.

“Kyurem is not a separate entity from Zekrom and Reshiram; in fact, they are one in the same.”

The silence that followed was almost humorous. Makoto’s expression was one of pure perplexity, so confused by what Kazuo was saying he forgot about the sinister energy from the ice shard.

“Zekrom and Reshiram are not a duo,” Kazuo continued explaining, “they form a trio with Kyurem. Zekrom and Reshiram are both aspects of the Original Dragon’s will, thinking and acting individuals; however, Kyurem is an empty husk left over after the split. An easy way of looking at it: Kyurem is the broken and hollow body of the Original Dragon.”

“So Zekrom and Reshiram are technically the same thing?” asked Komaru. “But Kyurem is the only one that looks like what they used to look when they were whole?”

“I’m unsure,” Kazuo admitted. “This was very long ago, and we must take into account the Razing, which destroyed so much of our history and culture. However, given your path of logic, that would be an understandable conclusion. I’ve often wondered what the Original Dragon must have looked like given Kyurem’s broken appearance.”

“Wait,” Leon interjected, “you know what that thing looks like?”

“We have one depiction.” Kazuo gestured to a single document, an old piece of parchment shielded by a thick layer of glass, protecting it from damage and decay of exposure. The drawing had already fallen victim to age, but it was still visible enough for them to discern a general appearance of the creature.

Makoto audibly gasped and jumped back from the parchment. A lot of things suddenly started making sense and he mentally kicked himself for not drawing these conclusions earlier. After all, now that he thought about it, the answer was obvious. Cobalion told them the Liberators had Kyurem; the Liberators were using Kyurem’s power as a generator; Kyurem being free of the Giant Chasm resulted in its excess energy spreading across Unova as the cold snap; and the energy coming from the ice shard, which Kazuo confirmed was a piece of Kyurem.

The monster he had seen on the frigate was Kyurem.

“What’s wrong?” Komaru asked, reaching out and touching her brother’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“I… I’ve seen… that,” Makoto stumbled, shakily pointing to the parchment. “I’ve seen that creature! I saw it on the Liberators’ frigate!”

“When were you on the frigate!?” Leon exclaimed, though his question went unheard since Sayaka stepped in and began fretting over Makoto.

“It was so cold,” Makoto continued. “I saw it below deck, in this weird room with wires and cables everywhere. I thought I was going to freeze to death.”

“Th-that was m-my thought for d-days,” Toko mumbled, more to herself than anyone in the room.

“Then what Jin and Koichi told me was true,” Kazuo sighed apprehensively. “The Liberators do have Kyurem. Have they been taking it with them across the region? They’re either very foolish or very confident.”

“Y’know, those can be the same thing,” Leon remarked.

“This is true.”

“Do you think they know?” Sayaka wondered. “That there are three dragons? That Kyurem is part of Reshiram and Zekrom?”

“I mean, they were able to find the Dark Stone,” Leon mentioned. “I’m sure there’re parts of the legends they’re aware of. Isn’t the leader an ex-International Officer? He would know how to gather that kind of information, wouldn’t he?”

“Fuhito…” Kazuo suddenly looked as if he were grieving.

“You knew him?” Makoto inquired.

“Yes. This entire situation had weighed heavily on me, though I can’t imagine what Jin is feeling.”

Makoto frowned, glancing back at the ice shard. Now he was remembering how much was at stake: Kyoko, Ryota, Not-Ryota, and Unova’s future. He realized he didn’t have the luxury of hesitating out of anxiety anymore. He had taken up the challenge and pledged he would follow through. The weight of his Badges pinned to the inside of his jacket was insignificant under normal circumstances, but now he could feel it. It brought him comfort and assurance; he had a strong bond to his Pokémon, strong enough they were able to conquer seven Gyms and make it this far. Stopping now would be wasting all his experiences.

“I’m ready,” Makoto announced, turning to Kazuo. “I’m ready to battle you; then, I’ll know I can face the Liberators.”

*

_It’s for the good of the world. I’m scared but I need to be a leader for the people. They need a good leader to point them in the right moral direction and I have the power to do it. When the world is perfect, I won’t be afraid anymore. Everyone will be happy._

_We’ll all live together, human and Pokémon. We won’t hurt each other and when no one gets hurt, no one will be scared. I can do it; I can bring hope and happiness to Unova and then the world! Our perfect, perfect world!_

_It’ll be so wonderful! I know I can do it, it’s what I was trained for. Sir Fuhito said it’s my destiny— it’s my duty and responsibility. With Zekrom at my command, I’ll awaken the populace and they’ll embrace the new world!_

_Wait! Someone knocking?_

“Ryota? It’s me. We don’t have a lot of time. We need to leave— now, before it’s too late!”


	38. You've Come Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto prepares to face off against one of Unova's most talented and respected Trainers to prove he's strong enough to stop the Liberators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus

### Part 2: Truth and Ideals

### Chapter 38: You’ve Come Far

Makoto steadied his breathing, trying his best not to over-exert himself and pass out. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; if he failed here, it wasn’t like the officers wouldn’t include him in the plan anymore. He and the others were already too deep to be left out now. Perhaps he was more worried about other implications: if he couldn’t win this battle, if he couldn’t succeed here and now, would it mean he wasn’t strong enough to be useful when they faced the Liberators?

_One failure doesn’t make me a failure. C’mon, I’ve failed at several things in my life and still managed to get back up and keep going. This is no different._

He and Kazuo stood opposite one another, calmly regarding their opponent across the battlefield. Sayaka, Leon, Komaru, and Toko occupied the sidelines, accompanied by their Pokémon. Sayaka had been the one who suggested they let all their Pokémon out since Makoto was going to need as much encouragement as he could get. She then produced some scarves from her bag and handed them out, complaining she didn’t have anything else to substitute for pom-poms. 

“Last chance!” Komaru called out, gesturing to Cubchoo, who was standing down at her feet.

“I’m not battling with a baby Pokémon!” Makoto shouted back. Komaru had attempted to gift Cubchoo back to her brother, since the little polar bear Pokémon technically belonged to Makoto, but the latter absolutely refused to, first of all, use a such a young Pokémon in battle, and second, use a Pokémon whose abilities and powers he knew nothing about. 

He had battled with Koichi’s Flygon but spent days learning Flygon’s capabilities and bonding with the dragon before heading into battle. The same could be said about Not-Ryota's Purrloin— er, Ditto. Besides, if he could be brazenly honest for a moment, he doubted Cubchoo would have much to offer against the Dragon Master. Komaru had matter-of-factly stated Cubchoo knew Powder Snow, since Ice-type attacks were super-effective against Dragon-type Pokémon. Makoto rebuffed her by pointing out even an attack that was technically super-effective would do nothing when the attacker was so weak and the target so strong. He planned to take Cubchoo with him at some point, but not right now when things were so dire. For now, it was best Komaru keep the Pokémon with her.

Makoto removed the three occupied Pokéballs from his belt, noting he still had three empty ones. He released his Pokémon, having them line up along the boundary marker of the battlefield, facing Kazuo. The Dragon Master surveyed Makoto’s team before nodding and releasing four Pokémon so the two teams were even. 

Makoto balked at the sight of the Pokémon he was going to need to fight against to emerge victorious. The Fraxure didn’t look too bad but he knew looks could be deceiving. The Zweilous was already snarling and raring to fight, the two heads snapping at one another. The Druddigon was flexing its claws, its intimidating glare already making Makoto shudder. However, the one he was most worried about was the massive Haxorus, who stood with complete calm and serenity. It didn’t look eager to fight nor was it reluctant to. 

_Okay, Dragon-types. This will be useful since we might need to fight against Zekrom. So, what are Dragon-types vulnerable to?_

Once again, he found himself thinking back to Not-Ryota’s type chart. Dragon-type attacks were only super-effective against fellow Dragon-type Pokémon, but he also knew dragons often had access to a wide variety of elemental attacks. Dragon-types were vulnerable to Dragon-, Ice-, and Fairy-type attacks, but they were strong against Fire-, Water-, Electric-, and Grass-type attacks, of which his Pokémon had several.

_That was one of the first trivia questions Ryota asked me,_ Makoto realized. When he had first met Not-Ryota, they had quizzed him on what elemental types Water-type attacks weren’t effective against. Makoto had mistakenly believed Electric-types were strong, but Not-Ryota had corrected him by stating Electric-types had neutral damage while Dragon-types were strong.

But this wasn’t the time to be reflecting on that; he knew it would only distract him from the situation at hand. Three of his opponent’s Pokémon were pure Dragon-types but Zweilous was a dual Dragon/Dark-type. Unfortunately, none of his Pokémon knew any Ice-type attacks, though he was aware Panpour could learn some. Pidgeot knew Twister, which was a low-level Dragon-type attack and Pikachu knew Disarming Voice, a Fairy-type attack.

_I don’t have a lot to work with,_ Makoto admitted to himself. _Disarming Voice will be most effective against Zweilous since Fairy is strong against Dragon and Dark, so maybe try and save Pikachu for battling against that._ Other than that idea, he had little else in regards to a battle strategy. 

_Looks like the art of distraction is going to be my trump card. The rest of my Pokémons’ attacks will either do minimal or neutral damage. Right… it’s time._

Makoto unshouldered his backpack and reached into the large pocket, rummaging through until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the Black Belt and secured it to Panpour’s head, making sure to wrap it a couple times to ensure it wouldn’t drag or get caught.

“I’m ready,” Makoto announced.

Kazuo didn’t verbally respond; rather, he nodded once, then gestured for Fraxure to enter the field. Makoto exhaled slowly, contemplated his choices, then selected Pidgeot as his first fighter. The bird Pokémon spread her wings and screeched, proudly displaying her power as she walked onto the battlefield, her talons clicking against the stone floor.

“Begin!” Kazuo proclaimed. 

Fraxure immediately leapt into action, slamming its tail into the floor to upheave a boulder and hurl it toward Pidgeot. The latter quickly used Hurricane to slow the Rock Tomb’s descent and lift herself into flight at the same time. The boulder landed, throwing dust and shards of rock into the air. Pidgeot continued her ascent, her Keen Eye ability being the only thing that allowed her to see through the dust cloud as Fraxure leapt after her.

“Sand Attack!” Makoto ordered. Pidgeot slapped Fraxure in the face with the sand veil, the dragon crying out as its eyes were assaulted by the painful, coarse grains, its prepared attack falling short.

Fraxure cleared the sand from its eyes once it landed, glaring at Pidgeot as she circled overhead. On Makoto’s order, Pidgeot unleashed a Twister upon Fraxure, who deftly dodged and launched another Rock Tomb. Pidgeot was forced to dive out of the way, which brought her closer to the ground than what was safe. Fraxure sprang into the air, preparing to deliver a Crunch with its sharp beak-like mouth. Pidgeot was just quick enough to escape the brunt of the attack, Fraxure clamping down on her tail feathers.

Holding onto her tail feathers wouldn’t cause any physical harm, but the weight of her opponent and the inability to steer and balance using her tail caused Pidgeot to flail wildly as she struggled. Soon, however, Fraxure weighed her down enough that she resembled a bobbing lure on the water.

“It’s going to pull that feather out!” Sayaka gasped. “Would she still be able to fly without it?”

She got her answer when Pidgeot, realizing she would inevitably be pulled to the ground once she lost her strength, gripped Fraxure’s face in her talons and pushed down as hard as she could. The tail feather was ripped out, prompting a shriek of pain, but she was finally free. Fraxure expertly landed on its feet and pulled the feather from its mouth, flashing a smirk as it mockingly waved its treasure. 

_Oh, that is it!_ Makoto mentally growled. He could handle this sort of injury happening in the heat of battle, but to have the opponent openly mock having caused the injury!? That was unforgiveable. 

“Quick Attack!” Pidgeot dove downward, skimming the stone floor with the tips of her primary feathers. Fraxure steadied itself and opened its mouth, prepared to take the hit and immediately retaliate. Makoto, realizing how bad this could be since he hadn’t considered Fraxure just taking the strike, quickly thought of a way out. “Aim for the tusk!”

Despite going full speed, Pidgeot had excellent control of her movements and redirected herself just a smidge. She hit Fraxure’s left tusk dead on, yanking her opponent’s head to the side. Fraxure had direct access to her head and could have landed a devastating attack, but it was too disoriented to even attempt one. Pidgeot sped by as Fraxure was thrown into a dizzying twirl. As Pidgeot’s flight pattern curved upward so she could come back for another round, Fraxure turned its spinning into a Dragon Dance, strengthening its attack and speed. 

_Most of Fraxure’s attacks seem to be physical,_ Makoto noted. _As long as Pidgeot keeps her distance, Fraxure might not be able to land a hit. Still, better safe than sorry, especially with that Rock Tomb._

“Feather Dance!” Pidgeot’s body shimmered as she imbued her loose feathers with energy and shed them, the downy feathers falling and engulfing Fraxure, who futilely swiped at them as they sapped its energy.

“Agility!” Pidgeot began to circle overhead faster, picking up speed as she redirected her internal energy. Fraxure struggled to keep an eye on her as she turned into a blur to the naked eye.

_It’s tensed,_ Makoto observed. _If Pidgeot comes in, Fraxure’s prepared, but… it’s expecting Pidgeot to come in, so if she doesn’t…_

“Sandstorm!” Of course, Pidgeot weren’t actually able to learn Sandstorm, but similar to Makoto instructing Panpour to use Sand Attack during his challenge against Daisaku, his Pokémon could mimic it. 

Pidgeot continued circling at high speed, each downstroke of her wings raining sand on her opponent until the battlefield was nothing but a swirling vortex of sand. Fraxure was forced to take cover near the boulder it had thrown at the beginning of the battle. 

“Roost!” Under the cover of the storm, Pidgeot could recover her energy without worrying about her opponent catching her unaware; however, Makoto’s order had another meaning.

Without Pidgeot feeding the storm, the vortex gradually died down. As the dust and sand settled, Fraxure emerged from its shelter, eyes frantically searching for Pidgeot. Kazuo himself also looked shocked by the bird’s complete disappearance; at least… from his perspective. Makoto knew exactly where Pidgeot had gone since there was only one safe place she could also shelter from the vortex.

“Twister.” With one word, Makoto secured his victory. Fraxure was completely unprepared for the direct strike, despite Twister being a low-level attack.

Pidgeot rose up from behind the same boulder, one downstroke of her wings delivering the Twister attack. Fraxure was unable to recover immediately, the abrupt assault taking it by surprise. With Fraxure still reeling, Pidgeot launched herself into another Quick Attack, striking her head directly against Fraxure’s and sending the dragon tumbling to the floor.

“Go Makoto! Go Pidgeot!” Sayaka whooped and cheered, her Pokémon enthusiastically waving their “pom-poms” while Fintan halfheartedly joined with a pitiful flutter.

“Wow,” Komaru sounded as if she were out of breath from excitement. She had never seen such an intense battle and for Makoto to be the one to display such prowess was unthinkable.

Kazuo returned Fraxure to its Pokéball, gesturing for Zweilous to take the field. Pidgeot perched upon the boulder, looking to Makoto for his opinion of the next round. She was still full of energy and ready to go, but Makoto decided to give her a rest. After all, he had already concluded Pikachu’s Disarming Voice would be the best option.

“C’mon back,” Makoto instructed Pidgeot, who reluctantly obeyed. If she were capable of frowning, she likely would have been. The downside of having such a proud Pokémon was her misinterpreting Makoto’s strategy as a jab at her own capabilities. “Pikachu, it’s your fight.”

With an excited crackling of electricity from his cheek pouches, Pikachu entered the battlefield. Zweilous was still squabbling with itself, causing Makoto to wonder how good a battler it would be if the heads couldn’t get along. 

“Dragon Breath.” There was no warning the fight was beginning, only Kazuo’s order. Both Zweilous’ heads screeched and fired a Dragon Breath attack directly at Pikachu.

“Light Screen!” Makoto shouted, taken by surprise and acting out of instinct. All his previous Gym battles had the Leader announcing the beginning and end of the rounds, but he figured this was what a real battle was like, out in the world where there were no strict rules to adhere to. Of course his opponent wouldn’t announce the next round was beginning!

Pikachu cast the Light Screen and dropped to the ground. The protective barrier reduced the power of the Dragon Breath and Pikachu was able to avoid the rest of the breath attack by staying flat against the floor. Unfortunately, the breath didn’t dissipate in time for Pikachu to get up before Zweilous unleashed an Earth Power.

Makoto looked horrified as Pikachu took a direct hit from the Ground-type attack, dealing overwhelming damage. For a moment, Makoto was afraid the battle had already ended and was more amazed than anyone when Pikachu managed to struggle to his feet.

“Admirable,” Kazuo said, but so softly there was no way the other patrons in the room could have heard him.

Pikachu bared his teeth, his anger peaking as he unleashed a Discharge. Makoto yelped and cowered as the uncontrollable bursts of electricity surged and ruptured across the battlefield. Zweilous roared as it was electrocuted, its spindly wings spasming. Once the electricity dispersed, static continued to course across and through Zweilous’ body.

_Paralysis! Yes!_ Makoto cheered to himself. This didn’t automatically mean he had the win, he and Pikachu still had to work for it, but it did mean they had a slight advantage.

Unfortunately, it looked as if Pikachu’s Discharge had the same effect on the opponent that Zweilous’ Earth Power did. The twin heads were no longer fighting amongst themselves, now focused solely on Pikachu. Zweilous raised a foot and brought it crashing down, another Earth Power bursting through the stone floor. Pikachu jumped to safety on top of the boulder, watching intently as the spurts of magma shifted the floor.

_This is tricky. Zweilous could unleash Earth Power on a whim and Pikachu would be an open target as long as he’s on the floor. But… sitting on that boulder also makes him an open target._

“Disarming Voice!” When Sayaka had discussed all the attacks and moves Pikachu knew, she had stated he knew Disarming Voice in a proud manner. Apparently, Pikachu couldn’t learn it under normal circumstances; it had to be bred into the offspring by a non-Pikachu parent, which made Pikachu a pedigree Pokémon, bred specifically for performing.

The sound that left Pikachu’s mouth almost sounded like a Primarina holding a high note. There was a noticeable ripple through the air as the Disarming Voice struck Zweilous. The dragon hung both its heads, exhaustion already setting in, but the fight was far from over. Zweilous reared back, screaming into the ceiling, and began furiously stomping its feet. The Work Up invigorated it and, on Kazuo’s command, it unleashed a Hyper Voice. Pikachu ducked behind the boulder, the top half of his shelter shattering into shards and scattering across the floor under the brunt impact of the Hyper Voice.

“Quick Attack!” Makoto was able to see Zweilous frantically scurrying across the floor, trying to take Pikachu by surprise since the electric mouse couldn’t see the approach. Pikachu rushed out from behind the boulder, darting under Zweilous as the dragon’s heads snapped after him. 

Given Zweilous’ muscular front legs and atrophied back half, the dragon was able to heave itself into a handstand and spin to face Pikachu’s retreating figure. It fired another Dragon Breath, which Pikachu desperately dodged by running in a serpentine pattern. Frustrated, Zweilous raised a leg, ready to bring it crashing down in another Earth Power attack, but paralysis seized its body.

Pikachu slid to a halt, his claws digging into the stone floor. Zweilous was still trying to fight off its paralysis, leaving it open for another Disarming Voice. The Fairy-type attack was a direct hit, striking hard enough that Zweilous’ legs collapsed underneath it. Pikachu ended the battle with a Thunderbolt, Zweilous sprawling on the floor, but any sense of joy Makoto felt was dashed when Pikachu also collapsed.

Makoto hastily returned Pikachu to his Pokéball, staring sadly at the item in his hand. Pidgeot also cocked her head at the Pokéball, her expression almost haughty, as if she were pointing out how she still had energy to fight.

“No one likes a showoff,” Makoto chastised her. 

Druddigon took the field, meaning Kazuo was saving the intimidating Haxorus for last. Makoto paused, weighing his options; as Pidgeot liked to keep calling attention to, she still had energy to fight, but perhaps he should save her as backup. That left him with Victini and Panpour: one would face Druddigon and the other, Haxorus.

“Victini,” Makoto spoke, “are you ready?”

Druddigon regarded the little Pokémon with a critical eye, clicking its talons as it waited for Victini to take his position. Once again, the battle began with little prompt. Druddigon’s maw dripped with poisonous mire as the dragon spat a Sludge Bomb. Victini fired back with a Flame Burst, igniting the toxic fumes into a horrific concoction of smoke and the most unpleasant odor Makoto had ever smelled. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Leon complained, hitching up the collar of his shirt to cover his nose. 

Druddigon burst through the haze, its talons slicing and tearing at Victini, whose small size was the only thing that saved him from the onslaught. Realizing this, Druddigon switched tactics and brought a Mega Punch crashing down toward Victini’s head. Victini yelped and stopped the attack using Psychic, freezing Druddigon’s fist mid-swing. 

The dragon growled as it struggled against the psychic grip, unable to complete the Mega Punch but also unable to pull away. Makoto grit his teeth as he struggled to think of his next move. He didn’t know how long Victini could hold Druddigon but he didn’t want to risk ordering him to let go while he was so close to his opponent. 

“Flame Burst!” Makoto instructed. “Go for the face!”

The ball of fire struck Druddigon in the face at the same moment Victini released his psychic hold. The dragon bellowed in pain despite Fire-type moves having minimal effect on Dragon-type Pokémon. It stumbled back, clutching at its face while Victini made his escape. Once Druddigon recovered, it was clearly enraged and charged forward with little regard for its own safety.

Poor Victini was forced to use his wing tails to move out of Druddigon’s physical range. The dragon spat another Sludge Bomb, which Victini ignited using another Flame Burst, then, taking advantage of the cover the resulting black smoke provided, he rushed through and cracked his head against Druddigon’s using Zen Headbutt. The dragon was clearly disoriented despite Victini’ small size; unfortunately, it looked like Victini had also taken some damage for the physical hit. He went tumbling over Druddigon and landed prone on the floor.

To give it credit, Druddigon recovered quickly and immediately went after its opponent. Its jagged red face shimmered with energy and it thrust its head down upon Victini in an Iron Head attack. Victini cried out more from the impact than anything else but managed to cling to Druddigon’s face as it righted itself. The dragon began to snap its jaws and swing its head around to loosen Victini, whose ears began to glow bright yellow and a fiery-red aura began to envelope him.

There was a strange pause before Victini almost seemed to burst into flames, cloaking Druddigon’s upper body in an intense inferno. Druddigon took minimal damage from the attack but being on fire still wasn’t a pleasant feeling. It jumped off the floor and tipped itself forward, slamming its head in the stone. Victini had climbed to the back of its head in the nick of time, escaping being crushed but continually taking damage from clambering over Druddigon’s rough skin. Druddigon heaved its head out of the small crater it made, unintentionally launching Victini.

Victini righted himself, his wing tails flapping frantically, and shot several Flame Bursts at Druddigon’s head, preventing the dragon from retaliating right away since its vision was obstructed. The embers and sparks were abruptly blown away when Druddigon used Snarl, the soundwaves scattering the remnants of fire. Victini almost seemed to seize up, whether from shock or fear, Makoto didn’t know. The little Pokémon plummeted from the air but, thankfully, managed to land on his feet.

Druddigon immediately took advantage of Victini’s stupor and rushed forward, its body almost pulsating with energy. Victini recovered but didn’t have time to flee, so he took the attack head on. Makoto cried out as Druddigon’s fist came crashing down, then he was left speechless as Victini steadied his stance and grabbed the clawed fist in his own tiny hands. 

It was a direct hit, that much was obvious, and it was clearly a powerful attack, but Victini was still standing. He was visibly exhausted and the tremor in his body betrayed the determined look in his eye.

But he endured the attack.

Even Druddigon looked surprised, hinting that it intended to end this round using Superpower. It was so shocked, in fact, it didn’t pull its hand out from Victini’s grip, nor did it retreat to a safe distance, which would ultimately prove to be its downfall. Victini pulled Druddigon forward, the dragon stumbling since it wasn’t expecting it. With his last strength, Victini slammed his head against Druddigon’s in a Zen Headbutt, or as close to the attack that Victini could muster at the moment.

Druddigon’s upper body jolted, its head and shoulders being thrown back from the impact, finally tipping too far and sending it crashing to the floor on its back. Victini stayed standing for a brief moment, ensuring his opponent was defeated, before exhaling and collapsing into a sitting position.

Since Makoto hadn’t captured Victini, he didn’t have a Pokéball for the latter to return to. So, Makoto walked onto the battlefield to retrieve Victini, tentatively stepping around the unconscious Druddigon to collect his Pokémon. 

“I got this!” Sayaka announced, pulling a Potion out of her bag and approaching Makoto once he stepped onto the sidelines. She took Victini and retreated back to the others, leaving Makoto with Panpour and Pidgeot as his last fighters against Haxorus.

“You’ve been very impressive,” Kazuo spoke up. “Rather than having your Pokémon face their opponent directly, you prefer the strategy of having them keep their distance and land hits when convenient.”

“You’ve never seen that before?” Makoto questioned.

“Yes, but usually with Trainers who use Pokémon with low defensive capabilities. You use it no matter the stats of your individual Pokémon. Nevertheless, I hope this challenge proves to be one unlike any you’ve faced previously.”

With that, Haxorus took the field and Makoto had to decide which of his remaining Pokémon would fight. Pidgeot was making it obvious she still had energy to spare, but Makoto ultimately decided it was time for his beloved partner to shine.

Panpour checked the Black Belt was still tight on his head before marching onto the battlefield. The comparison of Haxorus and Panpour was comical, especially since neither Pokémon wavered in their focus: each knew the other was capable of dangerous things, despite the differences in size and appearance. 

“Laser Focus!” Kazuo ordered, the tone of his voice blatantly revealing he was done messing around. Haxorus’s eyes narrowed, its legs shifting beneath it as it widened but steadied its stance. “Dragon Pulse.”

Makoto was sure the shocked expression on his face, mouth agape and all, would be amusing to someone else, but he didn’t care much for his own dignity at the moment. Haxorus’ jaws parted as a blue-tinted energy concentrated between its teeth, collecting into a dense ball before it unleashed as an energy beam. 

“Protect!” Makoto shouted. Panpour hastily cast the shield, completely deflecting the Dragon Pulse as he sheltered beneath the Protect.

“Why would he do that?” Sayaka wondered aloud. “He could have saved Protect as his secret weapon, why use it so early in the battle?”

“Maybe he’s, y’know, asserting his dominance?” Leon guessed. “Like he’s saying: ‘look, I can deflect any attack you throw at me. You could use your strongest attack and Panpour can escape it no matter what.’”

“Wow,” Sayaka marveled. “I admit it’s a risky gamble, but what a bold move! Go Makoto!”

_That was too close,_ Makoto sweated. _Okay, Haxorus looks pretty bulky, so I might have speed on my side; unfortunately, that hints it might have a good defense._

“Swords Dance.” Haxorus reared its head as its energy focused toward attack power. “Rock Slide.”

Haxorus’ feet slammed into the floor, upheaving boulders which it hurled directly at Panpour. Taking advantage of his short stature, Panpour scurried about, dodging the rain of boulders. As the last crashed into the ground, Panpour leapt on top of its and unleashed a Scald. The disturbed dust provided a decent enough cover for the attack, but Haxorus escaped the brunt, taking minimal damage.

_Damn, I was hoping for a burn. Wishful thinking, huh?_ Now he was regretting never teaching Panpour Ice Punch or Ice Beam, powerful Ice-type attacks. Then again, he hadn’t had the means to do that the past week or so. Perhaps Not-Ryota could have—

Best not to reflect on that.

“Double Team!” Multiple copies of Panpour suddenly littered the battlefield, providing cover as the real Panpour rushed Haxorus. 

The dragon was calm for a moment, harsh red eyes glancing from one Panpour to the next, before a visible ripple of energy flowed across its body. With a terrifying roar, Haxorus began to rampage: sweeping and stomping Double Team copies, cracking the stone floor with mere footsteps, shattering the boulders from Rock Slide with one swing of it tail. 

Panpour realized he was directly in Haxorus’ haphazard path; he could flee and maybe reach safety near the sidelines, or he could stay put, dodge Haxorus’ chaotic thrashing, and land a hit. He looked to Makoto, one hand adjusting his Black Belt to show his intention. With a nod of approval, Panpour went in.

Despite the fatigue beginning to weigh down on Haxorus, the dragon had enough clarity to notice Panpour was rushing it. It swung with its tail and would have hit Panpour directly had it not misjudged the timing. The water monkey only had to briefly pause to avoid the tail before he reached Haxorus’ feet. Just like the technique he perfected in the Dream Yard, Panpour refocused his energy, crouched, and swung his leg in a wide arc, striking Haxorus in the ankle.

The dragon snarled in pain, instinctively lifting its injured leg. Combined with its fatigue brought on by its continued use of Outrage, Haxorus was too unbalanced to prevent itself from falling over. 

“Retreat!” Makoto immediately ordered, Panpour obeying without question. This turned out to be a wise choice when Haxorus struggled to its feet a mere moment later; had Panpour not jumped clear, it might have side-swiped him. 

“We’re going to need some cover,” Makoto yelled to Panpour. “It’ll be your call.”

Haxorus bared its teeth, its breath audibly haggard. Once its feet were firmly on the ground (its right leg noticeably tender), it fired another Dragon Pulse at Panpour, who responded with a short burst of Scald. The Dragon Pulse cleanly cut through the heated water, but the resulting steam covered the battlefield in a thick veil. Once it lifted, Haxorus was frustrated to see its attack hadn’t hit and Panpour had vanished.

Now on high alert, aware that the little monkey was impulsive enough to risk attacking its ankles, Haxorus’ gaze darted around the battlefield, paying close attention to what remained of the boulders. Unwillingly to give Panpour an opening, Haxorus began repeatedly using Dragon Pulse to destroy what was left of the rocks. Panpour was forced out of cover and immediately fell victim to an X-Scissor.

The two Pokémon broke apart, panting heavily as they stared across the battlefield at one another. Makoto grimaced, half-hoping Kazuo would surrender since Haxorus was so exhausted already and Makoto still had another Pokémon he could send out. Unfortunately, Kazuo’s unwillingness to quit hinted he had faith his Haxorus could continue and maybe even persevere against Pidgeot.

_When it used Outrage, the spent energy wore it out quite a bit,_ Makoto observed. _If I can think of a way to make do that again, or use some other attack that will wear it out, maybe we can get it to exhaust itself._

The silent standoff was broken by Haxorus unleashing another Dragon Pulse, Panpour instinctively throwing up another Protect. On Makoto’s command, Panpour used Double Team again, trying to encourage Haxorus to use Outrage. The dragon must have wised up since it failed to fall for the bait, instead using Breaking Swipe to sweep through the copies. Regardless, it did provide cover for Panpour to rush in and go for the legs once more. Haxorus foresaw this though and raised one foot to bring it down on Panpour.

In a panic, Panpour used Protect again, only for Haxorus to break through the shield and stomp down on the water monkey’s body. A frantic Fury Swipes prevented Haxorus from dealing too much damage and Panpour was able to slip out and retreat to a safe distance.

_Repeated use of Protect reduces its efficiency,_ Makoto recited. He couldn’t blame Panpour for trying to shield himself from a large, crushing foot, just like when they battled the Great Gozu, and the moment their opponent broke through reinforced an important lesson: one can’t rely solely on shields. 

Realizing their best chance would be to goad Haxorus into tiring itself out, Panpour used Scald once more, prompting the dragon to charge. Panpour tried to run as best he could, but Haxorus was eventually upon him, forcing the monkey to use Scald in his opponent’s face and escape under cover of the resulting steam.

_We can’t keep playing this game of chase. Haxorus is too guarded to risk using Outrage again, but there must be something else!_

All the boulders had been broken during Haxorus’ rampage, but a still fairly large piece remained, enough for Panpour to stand a couple feet off the ground. Haxorus probably had a hard enough skull to withstand crashing through the rock, but not against Protect. They just needed to wait a bit to raise Protect’s chances of succeeding. Thus, Panpour danced around the battlefield, hitting Haxorus with jets of Scald and Water Gun and dodging the dragon’s retaliations as best he could.

Makoto waited as long as he could but finally put the plan into action; he couldn’t stand watching Panpour narrowly avoid danger for so long. He could only hope the wait was good enough. Panpour jumped atop the shard of rock, bringing him roughly eye-level with Haxorus. 

“Taunt!” Panpour began waggling his ears and sticking his tongue out at Haxorus, enraging the dragon, who had been teetering on the edge of fury for the past two minutes. 

Haxorus roared, dipped its head, and charged. It wasn’t moving nearly fast enough for the shimmers around it to be from wind resistance, so it must have been pure energy. Makoto grit his teeth, his nails painfully digging into his palm as his fists clenched tighter. Haxorus was almost upon Panpour— if this move hit, it would likely end the battle.

Panpour threw up Protect, Haxorus slamming into the shield, its entire body tensing and almost appearing to continue to push… but the Protect held. The shield breaking after absorbing the attack threw Haxorus’ head back and its depleted energy left it defenseless against Panpour.

The water monkey jumped down from the rock, another well-aimed Low Sweep dropping Haxorus. The dragon thrashed wildly, unsuccessfully trying to strike Panpour with its tail or claws. Panpour began using Fury Swipes on any part of Haxorus’ body he could safely reach, the repeated small hits eventually adding up.

Haxorus seized for a brief moment as it tried to get up, forcing Panpour to retreat lest it actually succeed. The dragon half-rose using all four limbs, its eyes narrowing at Panpour. Pidgeot was going mad with anticipation and Makoto was considering returning her to her Pokéball before she knocked him out with her flailing wings.

With a frustrated exhale, Haxorus snapped its teeth and collapsed onto the floor: not unconscious but unwilling to continue. Makoto held his breath, unsure of what he was waiting for. Perhaps he didn’t believe he and his team were victorious and he needed some sort of reassurance that, yes, they had defeated the Dragon Master. Thankfully, Sayaka was there to fulfill that.

The silence was broken by Sayaka’s enthusiastic cheers and applause. Komaru was cheering too but she was being drowned out. Toko was politely clapping; not hard enough to actually make a noise, but he appreciated the effort nonetheless. Leon was the only one who wasn’t celebrating, but he didn’t look bored or disinterested. In fact, he almost looked stunned and maybe… saddened?

_Why would you be sad?_ Makoto wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted when realization came crashing down.

“I won,” he whispered, as if speaking it aloud would make it untrue.

Kazuo returned Haxorus to its Pokéball, the battlefield void of his fighting Pokémon while Makoto still had two. Kazuo strode onto the field with a sense of dignity, while Makoto chose to forgo any formality and raced across the field to collect Panpour, shouting and cheering while he spun with the monkey in his arms. Soon, he was too dizzy to continue and collapsed on the floor, laughing and gasping for air as if he were lightheaded from an adrenaline rush.

“I am impressed,” Kazuo admitted. “Despite the odds being against you, you defeated my best fighting Pokémon. I’d like to give you this,” a shiny trinket was displayed on his open palm, “the Legend Badge, as proof of your victory and skill as a Pokémon Trainer.”

“And I’ll happily receive it once I can get off the floor,” Makoto responded, still out of breath.

He’d done it; he had collected all eight Badges of the Unova Gym Challenge. Given the circumstances the region found itself in, having the Badges didn’t mean much to him, but what they represented did. Despite facing numerous challenges, under incredible odds, he had journeyed across this region and faced off against its best Trainers. Each battle had it own challenges, but he emerged victorious every time.

_Ignoring the fact Hiroko never challenged me… if I can win against the Gym Leaders, the strongest and most-experienced Trainers of Unova, if I can earn the right to face off against the Champion, then I’m strong enough to make a difference._

Sayaka and Leon finally raced onto the battlefield and helped Makoto to his feet so he could accept the Legend Badge, pinning it to the inside of his jacket with the rest. Komaru excitedly took a picture with her Xtransceiver, intending to send it to their parents. Toko didn’t offer words of congratulation, but Makoto didn’t expect any from her. She was an odd one.

The sound of a single person clapping interrupted any more rejoicing, drawing the attention of everyone present to the arched doorway that led into the reception area. Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura were both standing there, the latter being the one applauding. His head lolled to the side, a smug smile on his face as he addressed his partner.

“Maybe you’ll listen to me more from now on, huh? The kid’s talented and I knew it from the start. I’m gonna hold this over your head for a loooong time.”

“You’re here,” said Makoto, “then that means—”

“No time to be smug,” Jin glared at Koichi, who continued smiling in response. “It’s time we begin planning for our fight against the Liberators and our first step is information gathering.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Leon retorted. “They know what we all look like, ‘cept these two,” he gestured to Komaru and Toko, “and there’s no way we’re sending them.”

“We already have that sorted out.”

Another figure stepped out from behind them. Though no longer wearing the outfit Makoto was familiar with— in fact, he almost didn’t recognize them in such casual clothing— there was no mistaking those pink eyes and the relaxed countenance, despite the circumstances he found himself in.

“Hello,” Suisei greeted casually, as if he weren’t in the custody of the International Police.

**End of Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm anticipating eight to ten more chapters depending on much I lose myself during the climax. The end is so close and it should happen right around the anniversary of when this story began.


	39. New and Old Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for a plan of action to be made, but, unfortunately, we've run out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 39: New and Old Allies

“Leon! Leon, I know this isn’t the most _ideal_ situation, but we’ve dealt with worse—”

“You’ve got to be shitting me if you think this is a good idea!”

“I never said it was, but given the circumstances…”

“C’mon Leon,” Makoto spoke up hesitantly, “stranger things have happened. For now, let’s try to bury the hatchet, okay?”

“Yeah,” Leon growled, “I’ll bury the hatchet… right between his shoulder blades.”

“I always admired those with a flair for dramatics,” Suisei commented, not even slightly perturbed by Leon’s threats. “It makes things more… interesting.”

“Okay, look,” Sayaka countered at the Liberator, “you’re not helping your own case. Just shut up and let me deal with this.”

“You’re not dealing with anything.” Jin quickly stepped in, grabbed Leon by the collar of his jacket (taking care not to touch his skin), and forcing him back into his chair. “Now shut the hell up or I’ll make you.”

“One touch and you’re a stiff board,” Leon reminded him, threateningly flexing his fingers.

“Well, we’re off to a good start,” Koichi muttered, taking a deep swig from his flask.

After the reveal that Suisei was going to their source of Liberator intel, Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka immediately made a fuss about whether he could be trusted or not. Jin’s attempts to quell their arguments fell on deaf ears, but Koichi insisting he could be trusted managed to calm them enough for the group to return to Kazuo’s home for further discussion.

Kazuo boasted an impressive mahogany dining table which could host even more individuals currently sitting there. Makoto was unsure whether the elder man ate dinner at this table, considering he appeared to live alone, or if it was reserved for special occasions. Makoto, his friends, and Komaru and Toko were seated on one side of the table; Jin, Koichi, and Suisei on the other; and Kazuo sitting at the head of table, symbolically linking the two sides.

“First thing’s first,” Koichi heaved a sigh, a blush of tipsiness already blooming across his cheeks. Both Komaru and Toko frowned in displeasure at him, irritated that he, a supposed respectable International Officer, was getting drunk during an important exchange of information. “Where’s the imposter Ryota?”

Makoto winced, inhaling a short burst of air through his teeth. He glanced to Leon and Sayaka, the former still frowning from having been put in his place and the latter looking dejected while she stared at the polished wood of the table. “He’s… not with us anymore.”

“He didn’t die, did he!?” Koichi exclaimed, a look of abject horror on his face. Surprisingly, even Suisei looked horrified at the idea of Not-Ryota having perished. 

“He left us!” Leon shouted, shooting up out of his chair and spooking Toko so badly she squeaked and fell to the side. “He decided he cared more about that kid and he threw our friendship away! We would’ve helped him! We promised!”

“Sit down!” Sayaka demanded, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him back into his chair.

“Okay,” Jin spoke more calmly, “if I’m understanding this correctly: the imposter Ryota willingly left your group to initiate the rescue of Ryota?”

“Yes,” Makoto confirmed.

“That backstabbing bastard!” Jin suddenly roared, slamming his fists onto the tabletop and causing everyone to jump. “He’s going to ruin everything! He made a vow to exchange information!”

“How do you think we feel!?” Makoto argued.

“Enough!” Kazuo raised his voice, forcing everyone into silence. “We aren’t going to uncover any useful information if all of you are arguing. We must continue this discussion in a calm and organized manner so no information is lost. Now then, I will begin the conversation by telling you my role.

“My name is Kazuo Tengan, I am the Gym Leader of Opelucid City and also go by the title of ‘Dragon Master.’ That is who I am now, but I used to be someone else: I was once the Director of the International Bureau.”

“Not much of relaxing retirement, huh?” Leon remarked.

“Perhaps I didn’t retire to some beach-side resort town, but I’m quite happy with my lot in life. Anyhow, I worked closely with Fuhito Kirigiri while he was an active officer and was witness to his gradual mental degeneration. When Jin alerted me to Fuhito’s presence in Unova, I immediately offered what help I could, including my test of your strength, Makoto.”

“Before we continue this,” Sayaka interrupted, “I have a question concerning the Bureau.”

Jin and Koichi both exchanged glances of confusion before the latter nodded to indicate Sayaka could continue with her question. 

“We’ve only met you two and now Mister Tengan says he used to be the Bureau Director. We’ve also now realized that the situation with the Liberators is a lot more dire than we initially thought. So, how come you guys haven’t called backup? And I don’t mean the other Gym Leaders, I mean other International Officers.”

Koichi nervously cleared his throat and began drinking from his flask again, showing he was unwilling to answer the question which left Jin to the others’ mercy. “There’s no backup because we haven’t called any.”

“The hell!?” Leon complained.

“I agree!” Makoto frowned, narrowing his eyes at Jin. Victini, who was standing on the tabletop beside Makoto, also adopted a frowning pout and crossed his arms. “I think the situation calls for it! When things become too overwhelming, you need to ask for help!”

“The current Director is tired of me,” Jin admitted. “I already told you, I became an officer specifically so I could use the resources to track Fuhito and rescue my daughter. For fifteen years, I’ve followed every tiny lead I could dig up and the Director’s been very patient, but now that patience is running thin.”

“You’re lying,” Sayaka suddenly interjected. “This isn’t a lead! This is a case now! You found Fuhito, he’s here in Unova, and he’s a huge threat! You have the proof and eyewitness accounts for the Director to approve backup, so why aren’t you calling for help?”

Jin glowered, frustrated his answer had been picked apart. “Okay, the current Director _is_ tired of me, that wasn’t a lie. But the reason I haven’t called for help is… because Fuhito would run. At the moment, his ego is still convincing him he’ll succeed, so he stays put while still going forward with his plan. As far as he knows, the only ones coming after him are Koichi and myself, whom he views as insignificant failures, and the Gym Leaders, who, since they aren’t officers, he also views as insignificant.

“If I called for backup and revealed how badly things have gotten, this region will be swarming with International Officers, most of whom are much more skilled and experienced than we are. Once Fuhito catches wind of that, he’ll run. I’ve finally found Kyoko… I can’t risk losing her when she’s so close.”

“I think you’re worrying too much,” Leon casually leaned back in his chair, propping his knee on the edge of table so he could tip the chair back. “Kyoko’s thinking of leaving.”

The silence that followed was tense and awkward. Makoto and Sayaka both looked away from the officers, unsure of how Leon’s blatant revelation would affect them.

“What makes you think that?” Koichi spoke up, not trusting Jin to keep his composure. 

“We met an ex-Liberator on Route Thirteen,” Leon explained. “He said he left because Fuhito’s going crazy and he said Kyoko’s the one who convinced him to leave.”

“Well, he didn’t say that to us,” Makoto corrected. “He told Ryota and Ryota told us.”

“So, we’re just assuming it’s correct?” Jin snapped. “That kid already betrayed the plan; we can’t trust anything he says anymore.”

“You can trust them,” Suisei insisted, finally choosing to speak. “All they want is to free Ryota; if your goals coincide with that, they have no reason to lie to you.”

“’They?’” Makoto whispered. They had introduced themself as Ryota and Makoto had just assumed they were a boy. Were they not? Regardless, they never corrected him or Leon and Sayaka when they referred to them as male. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Suisei using gender neutral pronouns to refer to Not-Ryota during the confrontation at Celestial Tower.

“We were told some conflicting things,” Sayaka admitted, “so which ones were the truth?”

“Ryota said it’s highly likely Kyoko has realized her grandfather is slipping mentally,” said Makoto. “Ryota claimed the ex-Liberator said Kyoko is convincing disloyal members to leave so they aren’t found out and possibly harmed— which means they’re now at risk of being hurt for doubting the dogma. Also, Kyoko is stalling Fuhito to keep him from moving forward with the plan, supposedly to give us time to get there and stop him. Ryota tried to convince us to not come here and instead go directly for the base because we don’t know how long Kyoko can keep up the act.”

“If I may speak?” Suisei asked. “From what I know of Kyoko, she is a very bright and logical girl. She is constantly observing her surroundings and drawing conclusions based on what she has observed. Before the first part of the plan was put in motion, Kyoko was mostly kept within the base, being fed whatever information Fuhito gave her, which means her worldview was inherently flawed.

“However, since being out in the real world, she’s seen things for how they really are and very little of it matches what she was taught. In a way, her entire world is falling apart, but she’s managed to find firm ground by focusing on one thing: doing what’s right. Fuhito has repeatedly imposed that thought into our minds: by liberating Pokémon, by making them equals, by forcing those who oppose us, we’re doing what’s right— ends justifying the means, y’know? Now Kyoko is taking that same idea and using it as the foundation for her new actions: by stalling Fuhito, by convincing the disloyal to run, by siding with you guys, she’s doing what’s right.”

“How ironic it’s working against him to turn his most loyal follower,” Komaru pointed out.

“Exactly. Before I was taken in custody, I was already starting to see Kyoko falter. Mostly because of you,” he said to Makoto. “You planted the seed of doubt, now you must take advantage and reap what has sown. If she really is stalling Fuhito in the hopes that you all will show up, then she’ll be willing to leave the Liberators completely. It won’t be easy to adapt, especially since she was born into it; not like me, I had it easier.”

“Then what’s your story?” Leon questioned.

“Me?” Suisei let out a small laugh, a sad expression on his face. “I should’ve known better given my age at the time, but I was a teen who had very little in this world. I was skeptical of what Fuhito preached, but the Liberators offered me food, a home, and somewhere to belong. That was the bait that lured me in and that was all they needed.

“Let me be clear: most of what the Liberators have done hasn’t been illegal, but some things have. I’m willing to admit that and pay for my crimes. Just because they manipulated me at a young age and at a vulnerable time in my life doesn’t mean I’m innocent of my actions. That’s why I’m helping you, to atone.”

“You just finally wised up at some point?” said Leon. 

“In a way. It was sort of the same as what happened with Kyoko; I reentered the real world and realized that things weren’t as the Liberators said they were. I feel the breaking point was when we were in Dragonspiral and Makoto rescued me using his Pidgeot.”

“Of course I did,” Makoto replied. “I’m not heartless enough to let you fall to your death. Would you have done the same for me?”

“I asked myself that exact question and when I realized I couldn’t answer it, that’s when I decided things had gone too far.” Suisei cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable by his admission. “Now then, let’s begin with the real nitty-gritty. A map of Unova, if you please.”

Kazuo left the dining room and quickly returned with a map, unrolling it onto the table and pinning the corners down with small paperweights. Everyone stood up out of their chairs and leaned over the tabletop to get a good view of the map. Suisei hummed softly to himself, his eyes darting over the illustrated landmarks and topography.

“Here,” he pointed to the lone mountain in the far north of Unova, bordering the hinterlands that lay beyond the boundaries of the region itself.

“Victory Road?” Kazuo said in an unsure tone. “But the Pokémon League is on top of the mountain; that area sees way too much activity for the base to be there.”

“It’s a little further north,” Suisei explained. “I can’t point it out exactly on the map but get me there and I can lead the way. We used the east river to move around since it’s so close and the banks aren’t constantly guarded. I swear to you, the base is there.”

“Ryota said the base is underground,” Makoto revealed. “A series of underground tunnels.”

“Correct, it’s very well hidden since, as Officer Kizakura mentioned, the area sees a lot of activity.”

“Fuhito’s got a lot of nerve establishing his base right under the League’s noses,” Jin growled. “He’s too egotistical not to do something that aggravating.”

“Hopefully it’ll work to our advantage,” Koichi soothed him. “Fuhito’s kept believing he’s smarter and more cunning than everyone else for years; he’s bound to have slipped up somewhere.”

“He trusts his followers too much,” Makoto realized, a distant memory swimming to the forefront of his mind: the day he met Sayaka.

After Sayaka had rescued him from both Eigo and then the stump he had wedged himself into, they had run into Eigo and Fuhito together. Sayaka snitched on Eigo for his violent actions, for which Fuhito assured he would be punished. But Fuhito had said something interesting: he’d said he’d become too compliant.

“If Fuhito believes the Liberators have embraced his doctrine, he trusts them absolutely,” Makoto deduced. “He trusts them with important tasks and information— and if they waver…”

“That’s why the dissenters are in danger,” Sayaka added. “Fuhito either trusts them absolutely or not at all. But wait…” she paused, her brow furrowing contemplatively. “That Eigo guy attacked you, and Fuhito said he’d be punished, but was he ever dealt with?”

“That’s the same memory I’ve been thinking of,” Makoto shared, “and to answer your question: I’m not sure but I haven’t seen him since Pinwheel.”

“Last I checked, Eigo was still around,” said Suisei. “He might have done wrong, but if he’s still a loyal Liberator through and through, then Fuhito will still trust him. And you’ve both had the correct assumption. I don’t know what Fuhito used to be like, but he favors whoever preaches the doctrine passionately, even if they’re a dick. That’s why Eigo got away with a lot of things. So, you guys are the reason he finally got put in his place! Thanks, he was insufferable!”

“I’m doubting that we should confront the Liberators head-on,” Koichi spoke up. “What if we approached the area and infiltrated? Convincing more Liberators to join us, or leave at the very least?”

“We don’t that kind of time!” Jin argued. “Who knows how much longer Kyoko can hold off the next phase of their plan?”

“She’s managed this far, and who knows? Maybe she’s amassed some of the dissenters to help her.”

“That sounds too dangerous,” Komaru mumbled, though Makoto was able to hear her. Frankly, he agreed; Fuhito may favor Kyoko more than anything, but how would he react to learning she was betraying him given his deteriorating mental state?

“There’s something else you’re not taking into account,” Leon reminded them. “Fake-Ryota’s still out there. He was heading straight for the base when we left him, so how long do we have until he gets there? Will they find him? Will he escape with Ryota?”

“If he’s found out…” Makoto inwardly shuddered. If the dissenters feared for their lives, what would Fuhito do if he found Not-Ryota infiltrating the base?

Suddenly, every sense went numb. It was as if all sound was abruptly drowned out by white noise. Makoto’s skin prickled uncomfortably, all the colors within his line of sight wavered and grayed. He looked down at his hands, watching his fingers twitch and tremble. What was happening? Was he having a stroke? Or a migraine? His head didn’t hurt, but there was no way this was normal.

Makoto gasped when he felt the strongest pulse he had yet to sense while on this journey. Living in the quiet town of Nuvema, where nothing happened, he had never been exposed to such strong auras and energies. Throughout this journey, he felt these energies repeatedly, constantly baffled by how powerful they were in relation to their sources. But now, none of them compared to what he was sensing. He didn’t need to speak or say anything about what he was feeling—

Because it was obvious the others were feeling it too.

“What the fuck!?” was all Leon managed to shout before everyone physically jolted forward, Sayaka wheezing when her torso slammed into the edge of the table. 

Victini shrieked fearfully, curling into a ball on the tabletop in a futile effort to hide. Koichi’s Slakoth, who had been dozing on its Trainer’s back this entire time, was suddenly wide awake and wielding its claws at the invisible enemy.

“Brace yourselves!” Kazuo instructed as another pulse swept over them. The temperature dropped in an instant, Makoto’s gasping breath billowing into thick clouds of haze. All the lights in the house flickered, with at least two lightbulbs audibly bursting.

Toko began to hyperventilate as she watched a fine layer of frost creep across the table, scratching at her hands when it began to form on her skin. Her Stunky instinctively jumped into her lap, gently taking one of her hands between its teeth to prevent her from harming herself despite the panic it was feeling.

“We’re freezing!” Komaru screamed fearfully, watching in abject horror as the folds of her clothing stiffened from ice and frost. “We’re freezing solid!”

“Victini, do something!” Makoto begged. He didn’t know exactly what the little Pokémon could do, but he was a Fire-type, so he must be able to combat the encroaching ice somehow, right? Despite his own terror, Victini answered his Trainer’s call.

Victini’s ears glowed bright yellow, already producing steam when the miniscule heat met the frigid air. It wasn’t even tangible fire, which Victini wouldn’t dare try to use since he would risk burning everyone. The heat shimmer moved outward, forming a bubble as it expanded. It did nothing to stop the energy pulses, which were beginning to weaken, but it did stop the cold.

Everyone remained tensed, none of them daring to speak up until only Makoto could still sense the pulses, though they were no longer powerful enough to hinder him. Sayaka coughed as she struggled to draw air back into her lungs, the force of having been thrown into the table having knocked the wind out of her. Leon patted her back then, upon realizing she wasn’t coughing from choking, chose to rub between her shoulder blades.

“What was that?” Koichi was first to speak. He always looked disheveled, but this was a whole new level. He had spilt his flask, the alcohol having frozen solid despite Victini’s ambient heat— which hinted the cold they just escaped was more intense and unnatural than they could have imagined. His hat had been knocked off and his eyes were darting around, his breath visibly puffing from his open mouth as he pulled at the folds of his clothing, knocking frost away.

They all jumped when a sudden chiming noise rang out in the silence. Makoto recognized it as a Xtransceiver and looked between Komaru and Sayaka, two individuals he knew had functioning ones, but the sound wasn’t coming from them. Kazuo pulled out his ringing Xtransceiver, struggling to accept the call.

“Mister Tengan!” the tinny voice rang out from the speaker. Makoto didn’t recognize whoever was speaking, though their voice was very high and child-like. “Half the mountain collapsed in a landslide! Did you feel that energy from Opelucid!?”

“Yes, my Lady,” Kazuo answered. “Are you safe?”

“I’m okay but we’ve got to organize search and rescue to find anyone trapped within Victory Road. I need you here! Something’s happened!”

“Yeah, we all felt it!” Leon shouted, slamming his hands against the tabletop.

“Wha—?” the voice began before deciding whatever they were going to say before Leon’s interruption was more important. “A castle’s sprung out of the ground! An entire castle! And it’s not like the Relic Castle! It’s completely intact!”

“A castle…” Suisei whispered. “Energy burst…”

“Come with me,” Kazuo ordered, standing up from the table and rushing to a room with a large expensive-looking television. He hastily turned it on, the screen immediately materializing with an image of a massive castle, still shedding shards of rock and dust clouds, dwarfing Victory Road. The mountain might not have been as tall as Twist or Reversal, but to see a structure of any kind loom over it was staggering. 

The footage playing on the screen was clearly shot by an amateur riding on the back of what looked to be a Fearow. The camera was shaky as the bird Pokémon struggled to fly through wind gusts, frost visible on its feathers. Hazy wisps of freezing condensation were cascading down the walls of the castle like waterfalls, billowing at the base until the ground could no longer be seen.

“What’s going on?” Komaru wondered aloud, though she wasn’t really expecting an answer. Makoto and the officers pointedly looked to Suisei, who had the most hollow and haunted expression on his face as he stared at the television screen. 

“Well?” Jin prompted.

“I was under the impression that delusions of grandeur were in play,” Suisei replied, his tone empty of emotion. “Guess not. The base is— was comprised of a series of underground tunnels but Fuhito always referred to it as a castle.”

“It was a _real_ castle,” Jin growled. “You fucking crazy bastard.”

“Okay,” Leon interjected, “I can understand carving the tunnels out of stone, but how in the flying fuck did he manage to create an entire castle and launch it out of the ground like a damn rocket!?”

“Cobalion said the Liberators were using Kyurem as a battery,” Makoto remembered. “It was powering something. I assumed it was powering the frigate since that’s where I saw it but… what if this was its purpose? To power whatever mechanism lifted the castle out of the ground?”

“Don’t look at me!” Suisei snapped when everyone was, in fact, looking at him. “Kyurem was powering the frigate and I thought it was just being used as a battery for our machines in the base! I didn’t know the tunnels were a castle and I definitely didn’t know Kyurem was powering whatever did _this!_”

“What do we do now?” Makoto pondered.

“We’ve clearly run out of time,” said Koichi. “We don’t have the luxury of waiting and watching anymore. We need to act now.”

“I’ll call Hiroko,” Jin offered. “We’ll fly to the mountain and she can do recon for us from the skies.”

“Our Lady Champion is expecting us,” Kazuo revealed. 

“Wait, yeah, Champion!” said Leon. “Isn’t it the Champion’s responsibility to protect the region? Where the hell has she been and what the hell has she been doing!?”

“I will not stand idly by and let you insult our Champion,” Kazuo spoke sternly. “Her responsibility it to the people and Pokémon of this region. When the cold snap hit, she spearheaded several programs that provided resources to isolated towns, rescue for those caught in the storms, and food for the misplaced Pokémon and the ones who were unable to flee. Do not think, for one moment, that our Champion has been sitting back and letting havoc run rampant over Unova.”

“And yet,” Leon gestured to the castle on the news.

“And you assume we Gym Leaders do nothing. The Champion cannot be everywhere at once! She relies on us to keep an eye on the region.”

“Okay, okay,” Leon muttered, thoroughly reprimanded into submission. Sayaka gave him a reproachful look, further embarrassing him until he hunched his shoulders to hide his face since he didn’t have a scarf or collar like Fintan.

Jin left the room to make the call to Hiroko; Toko nearly collapsed onto the floor, only saved by the timely intervention of Komaru shoving her into a nearby chair; Koichi heaved a sigh and pitifully stared at the empty flask in his hand, probably begging the universe for more alcohol; Kazuo watched the television screen, his face tired but his eyes filled with a mournful sorrow.

Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon all stood in the center of room, subconsciously grouping together for comfort and, perhaps, a sense of safety. And yet, Makoto couldn’t help but feel an empty space in their huddle. As he stared at the screen, he wondered what triggered this catastrophe and what the fallout would be. But, most of all, he wondered where Not-Ryota was and whether they were safe. They were heading directly for the Liberators’ base and must have reached it by this point. 

_Are you okay? Have you found Ryota? If you haven’t, what will this make you do? The castle revealing itself… will you panic? Please don’t, you have to stay calm and logical. I know it’s frightening, and you feel like you’re running out of time, but we’re coming. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Wait for us; don’t do anything reckless._

Somewhat forgotten in their corner of the room, Toko and Komaru whispered to one another about what was likely to unfold next. Komaru knew her brother was about to embark on this task with the officers and his friends, once more leaving her behind. However, she would not stand by without offering some sort of aid.

“Are y-you sure?” Toko murmured. “That Yasuke guy was v-very rude.”

“I don’t care about his personality,” Komaru whispered, pulling out her Xtransceiver and opening the contact list she had expanded with the numbers she’d stolen from Hiroko. “He’s a Gym Leader, one of the strongest Trainers of Unova. These guys aren’t going to let us go with them— and we have no place in this situation— so I’m going to make sure they have all the help they need when the time comes.”


	40. The Path Forward Does Not Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to confront the Liberators. With both nothing and everything to lose, Makoto and his allies can't turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 40: The Path Forward Does Not Go Back

Makoto pressed one hand against the small window beside his seat in Hiroko’s plane and immediately regretted it. The frigid air they were flying through had dropped the temperature immensely, enough that the brief contact nearly burned his skin. Daunted, he pulled away from the window and bundled his layered clothing more tightly around himself, wondering if he was making the right choice of heading directly for the source of this cold.

“Here,” Leon passed him a pair of socks to put over his hands as impromptu mittens. Makoto idly wondered if they were clean before deciding he didn’t care.

Hiroko must have either already been on her way after Jin’s call or flew like death itself was after her. She reached Opelucid City it what must have been record time— although, Makoto admitted, he didn’t know what the conditions were over Twist Mountain and Icirrus, and it was entirely possible she was able to fly a straight line and reduce flight time. She didn’t offer an explanation or information; she only landed the plane, refueled, and urged everyone to get on.

“This sure is convenient,” Kazuo remarked.

“You’ve never flown in a plane?” Sayaka questioned.

“Oh, plenty of times, my dear, but I’m referring to transporting several individuals during a time of crisis using a small aircraft. I have many memories of International Officers advancing on a target or location on the backs of Pokémon. In comparison, flying in a plane is… less exciting, though definitely convenient given the circumstances.”

“Sorry old man,” Koichi apologized, “we don’t have the capacity or resources for a bombardment or full-frontal assault. So… airplane it is.”

“You all wanna stop insultin’ my aircraft?” Hiroko said from the cockpit, having overhead the conversation on their short-range headsets. “And be quiet, I need to concentrate. My radar says we’re approachin’, but the haze and the darkness won’t make this easy.”

Over the course of waiting for her arrival and then the plane ride to Victory Road, the sun had begun to set. Unfortunately, the second cold snap formed a thick, impenetrable layer of gray clouds which blocked the sunlight and plunged the land below in darkness as night set in. Freezing gusts rocked the plane’s chassis, the aircraft abruptly dropping several feet at random. Makoto had faith in Hiroko’s skills as a pilot, but he couldn’t help but worry about the safety of their descent, especially when he couldn’t actually see their destination.

A feeling of weightlessness came over Makoto as the plane began to gradually drop, hinting they had arrived at the mountain. He began to force calm even breaths into his lungs as the aura began to overwhelm him. It wasn’t like before; no, it felt like it was everywhere, a bubble of water that wrapped around him and drowned his senses.

All the passengers aboard the plane were shocked when the wheels made contact with solid ground and the brakes activated, the deceleration forcing their bodies to strain against the seatbelts holding them in place. Once the plane came a complete halt, Makoto looked out the window once more and saw, to his surprise, several searchlights were trained on the aircraft and the silhouettes of multiple people and Pokémon approaching.

Hiroko jumped out first, since she had a personal door to the captain’s chair, and quickly identified herself. The door to the main belly of the plane was yanked open and the people outside instructed the passengers to disembark with their hands held up.

“What are we, criminals?” Leon complained.

“You? Yes,” Jin responded, exiting the plane with his hands up without complaint.

Makoto and Sayaka nervously exchanged looks before struggling out of their seats to the door. The blast of cold was intense and Makoto had to fight his desire to curl in on himself and conserve his core heat. From his slight vantage point at the top of the pitiful three-step staircase, he could see they were in a wide-open space— which was obvious since that was the requirement for an airstrip— with massive lights perched atop towering poles. The darkness prevented him from seeing very far past the lights, but it looked as if there were must be some building or something beyond the path through some towering stone walls given the faint ambient light he could see.

There were several people and Pokémon intently watching them as they disembarked. It didn’t look like any of them were holding weapons, but Makoto was willing to bet they were on hand if the need arose. Each passenger was instructed to step aside and stand on a specific place pointed out to them. Now genuinely afraid, Makoto cooperated immediately as a woman with a Luxray approached him. He was instructed to remain still as the Luxray’s eyes glimmered, then it gave a silent signal to its handler. The woman reached toward Makoto’s belt and removed his Pokéballs.

“Hey!” Makoto protested, lowering his arms and clenching his fists. Victini, who was perched on his shoulders and had adopted the same hands-up position, also cried out in distress from the rest of Makoto’s team being so blatantly taken from him.

“Stay there!” the woman ordered, her Luxray growling and baring its teeth. Cowed into submission, Makoto obeyed, though he didn’t completely submit. He kept his fists clenched; his stance ready in preparation for him to spring forward should he need to grab them back.

The woman released his Pokémon one at a time, scrutinizing them with an intense stare. Each one cried out in displeasure at the cold around them, then in anger at the sight of their Trainer being stared down by an intimidating Luxray.

“Identification confirmed,” a man reported as he jogged up to the woman.

“Not a threat,” the woman reported back. She returned Makoto’s Pokémon and gave him back the Pokéballs, which he ripped from her grasp and reattached to his belt with a hateful glare.

“Makoto, come here!” Koichi called out, gesturing for the boy to come to his side. Makoto glanced at the Luxray before making a break for it, only exhaling in relief once he reached Koichi and looked back to see the Luxray hadn’t moved.

“What was that for!?” Leon, Sayaka, and Suisei also came running over, having escape from the individuals examining them. 

“They had to identify us and ensure we weren’t threats,” Koichi explained, grouping the four of them around him so he could make sure they were okay. “Don’t be too offended; they did just have a mysterious castle, the base of a hostile group, suddenly shoot out of the ground.”

“Didn’t they know we were coming?” Suisei asked.

“Yes, and they had to identify us,” Koihic reiterated.

“Could’ve been nicer about it.”

“Everyone’s frazzled; give ‘em a break. Besides, I once got strip-searched in Hoenn— this is nothing.”

_That sounds like an interesting story…_ but Makoto wasn’t able to linger on that thought for long since Jin, Kazuo, and Hiroko came marching over.

“We’re going to be escorted to the main building,” Jin relayed. “The stadium is currently being used as a shelter for people and Pokémon rescued from the landslide that took out half the mountain and the surrounding areas, so they’re going to put us in a skybox while we wait for further instruction.”

The individuals and their Pokémon who had examined the group formed a barrier on either side and began leading them toward the gap in the stone walls. There were strings of lights hanging from the walls, creating a bubble of brightness immediately surrounding them. Makoto looked to the sky, dread crawling across his skin when he saw the inky blackness above. 

They emerged from the gap to discover a massive complex of buildings built on the top of the mountain. The largest structure they could see was obviously a stadium, the biggest Makoto had ever seen in his life. There was something comforting about entering the lobby of the frontmost building, being surrounded by people, Pokémon, warmth, and lights; it almost made the sensation of Kyurem’s aura fade— at least he assumed that’s what he was feeling. It did feel weaker but he wasn’t sure why.

The group was led away from the nurses and other humans carrying supplies into the main entrance of the stadium. They were bunched into an elevator (some of the chaperones leaving at this point) and exited into a fancy-looking hallway with smooth, polished floors and enormous framed pictures on the walls. Finally, they were led to a set of double doors and entered into what almost looked like a hotel room.

It was carpeted with several plush chairs and couches and a coffee table in the center of the sitting furniture. There was a massive window that spanned from the floor to the ceiling and Makoto was reminded of the cabs from the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa Park. There was also a kitchenette and some doors that must lead to bathrooms and possibly other rooms.

As the group was gestured in, Makoto approached the giant window and looked down, his heart clenching at the sight. The view was intended to offer the room’s occupants the perfect vantage point to watch the Pokémon battles that took place here. Now, all he could see were individuals displaced and in danger from the second cold snap. People and Pokémon, some covered in bandages, some with limbs in casts, some sprawled in cots or on mats stretched across the grass, were covering as much space as the immense stadium offered.

Nurses and doctors with attending Pokémon, mostly Chansey and Audino, were patrolling in the cramped spaces between cots and mats, immediately rushing to whatever patient, human or Pokémon, called out for help. A Jigglypuff was singing some of the worst cases to sleep, so they wouldn’t be in pain while awake. A Ludicolo was dancing for a group of children, some of them clearly traumatized by what they had survived. A Snorlax was also nearby, letting some of the children fall asleep on its massive stomach. A Machamp wearing an apron was pushing a cart with a large pot of soup on it, using its fours arms to ladle out and dispense bowls of the meal to those awake enough to accept it.

“No…” Sayaka whimpered, having joined Makoto at the window. She had a hand covering her mouth and tears brimming the rims of her eyes.

“Mother fuckers,” Leon growled, furious at the sight of the innocent who suffered from the Liberators’ actions. “We can’t let them get away with this.”

“We won’t,” Makoto promised, his own voice tight and strained from emotion.

Jin bid the chaperones farewell, firmly shutting the door behind them and contemplating locking it to satisfy his own paranoia. He reluctantly left it unlocked, forcing himself to deal with the discomfort of the possibility of anyone walking in. He had to remind himself that, despite the castle looming over the mountain, he was not in immediate danger.

While the three teens were obviously emotionally moved by the sight of the victims far below, Suisei almost looked haunted. His face was pale and his hands trembled, his entire body shaking as he lowered himself into one of the plush armchairs and cradled his own head.

“How can they look at this and still think they’re doing the right thing?” Makoto questioned. He didn’t need to specify who “they” were; everyone already knew.

“Because they haven’t left the castle to see the victims. Out of sight, out of mind.” Everyone in the room turned to the door to see someone new had entered the skybox. She was a small woman, barely taller than Makoto and wore a frilly pink dress that was almost too ridiculous to believe. Her pastel pink hair, pale porcelain skin, and the dress almost made her look like a doll, like she wasn’t real.

“My lady Champion,” Kazuo bowed his head to her.

“This is the Champion!?” Leon exclaimed, his mouth hanging open in a humorous slack-jawed expression.

“Correct,” the woman strode across the floor. “I am Monomi, reigning Champion of Unova. To answer your question,” she addressed Makoto, “we have yet to see any of the Liberators leave the castle and I doubt they have access to televisions since such open exposure to media wouldn’t help them indoctrinate their members. Thus, they likely haven’t seen the victims of their actions.”

“Trust me,” Suisei spoke up, “if the others saw this, most of them would be heartbroken. Fuhito’s censoring this because he knows it won’t support his message.”

“Then what was the point?” said Sayaka. “What was the point of raising the castle?”

“I’m sure he has his reason, no matter how stupid they are,” Jin spat. “At least they make sense to him and that’s all that matters, apparently.”

“Shall we begin discussing our plan of action?” Monomi suggested.

“Right,” Suisei jumped to his feet. “I’m Suisei Nanamura and I’m an ex-Liberator. I’m here to help with infiltrating the base but… I don’t know how useful I’m going to be now. I didn’t even know the tunnels were an actual building.”

“Any help is appreciated,” Monomi assured him.

“Right…”

“Jin, Suisei, and I,” said Koichi, “are planning to spend the night exploring the boundaries of the castle. Suisei originally intended to lead us to some hidden entrances, but now that the tunnels no longer exist, we need to investigate if using those entrances is still possible or whether we can find new ones.”

“What about us?” Makoto asked.

“You three will stay here,” Jin answered. 

“You promised!” Leon began to argue, but Jin cut him off.

“This is called _recon_, you idiot! We’re collecting information to be used for when the assault begins. You three don’t know how to do it properly so we’re not going to risk taking you for now.”

“Are you seriously about to throw hands with a fifteen-year-old?” Koichi groaned, tiredly searching his pockets for his flask.

“Stop getting drunk!” Makoto abruptly shouted. “Why can’t you take this seriously!? All of Unova could be destroyed!”

“Kid,” for once, Koichi’s voice was oddly firm and serious, “you have no idea how stressful this entire situation has been for us. I’ve had to watch my best friend tear himself apart looking for any shred of evidence of where his daughter was whisked away to. So excuse me if I’m an alcoholic.”

“It’s not healthy,” Makoto mumbled.

“You’re right, it’s not, and maybe I’ll scale back when this is over.”

“Kid’s right,” Jin agreed, holding a hand out to Koichi. “Give me it.”

“Kill-joy,” Koichi complained, though he surrendered the flask without argument. Hiroko watched this exchange and stubbed out the cigarette she had been smoking.

“Koichi, Suisei, and I will spend the night investigating the borders of the castle,” Jin reiterated in place of Koichi. “We’ll report back in the morning with whatever we find.”

“And if you find nothing?” Leon questioned.

“Then we find nothing,” Jin concluded, silencing Leon. “Kazuo and Hiroko, I have no dominion over you, so do as you wish. Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon, stay here and rest. You’ll need your wits about you.”

Makoto didn’t like the idea of being forced to stand by while others carried out important tasks, but he also knew whatever argument he surmised would be shot down. Might as well accept the situation as it was for the moment. Besides, it might be nice to have some peace and quiet before whatever tomorrow would bring.

Kazuo and Hiroko decided to go with Monomi and help out wherever their skills could best be applied. Sayaka and Leon had stepped away from the window, no longer wanting to see the suffering. Makoto hadn’t stepped away but kept his back to the window. 

“We’re heading out,” Jin reported. “Eat something and get plenty of sleep. We’ll be back in the morning.”

_I wonder where his Unfezant is?_ Makoto thought to himself as he watched Suisei disappear out the door with Jin, Koichi shutting it behind them. The bird Pokémon hadn’t been with Suisei when he met him at Nimbasa Park, nor when they spent the night with that group of Liberators at the foot of Mistralton Mountain. It also wasn’t there at Celestial Tower; it only appeared at Dragonspiral and now it was gone. Was it even his or had he borrowed it?

“Food,” Leon called out casually; no longer was he excited for a meal he himself hadn’t cooked. There were nonperishables in the cupboards of the kitchenette, fresh fruit and vegetables in the fridge, and some frozen meals in the freezer. There was also a loaf of bread in a basket on the countertop.

So many options, but Makoto couldn’t bring himself to choose something more filling. Honestly, he just wanted today to be over, but he knew he would wake up in the middle of sleep with a growling, complaining stomach, so he needed to take care of that before turning in. He made a sandwich, which Sayaka frowned at but offered no objection. He practically wolfed it down before exploring the other doors of the skybox. One was a small closet, another a bathroom, and the third, and final, one was a bedroom with a single bed.

“I’ve slept on worse,” Leon said as he stretched out on one of the couches shoved against the wall, indirectly offering the bed to Makoto or Sayaka.

“You should take it,” Sayaka suggested to Makoto. “You’re stressed, I can tell. Leon and I will sleep out here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, good night…”

“Good night.”

Thankfully, the window into the stadium had a curtain Sayaka was able to pull across so the lights wouldn’t keep them awake. She and Leon released their Pokémon, neither of them voicing the reason though it was the same: companionship. Leon was lying on his back, Axel perched on his abdomen. Fintan had claimed an armchair for himself, since he was small enough to curl up comfortably. Sayaka chose to change into her pajamas in the bathroom and when she emerged, she was briefly bemused to see Leon had removed his shirt.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Getting comfortable,” was his response, but there was something else happening she couldn’t quite identify. Was he stressed and was choosing to numb himself using Axel’s toxins? Could he really not sleep without the numbness?

But now wasn’t the time to be prying for answers; she was too tired. There weren’t even any blankets for them on the couches, but she didn’t care. She laid on the other empty couch, turned on her side so she was facing the backrest, Emolga and Minccino curled up against her back. Sleep wasn’t easy, but it claimed her eventually.

In the bedroom, Makoto had merely shed his outermost layer of clothes before crawling into bed. There was plenty of room for Panpour, Victini, and Pikachu to claim their own spaces on the bedspread, but Pidgeot, who slept standing up, decided her perch should be elsewhere. Unlike the rooms at the Pokémon Centers, there were no desks or chairs in here. There weren’t even any wardrobes or dressers. She was reduced to standing in the corner, head under one wing, though she peeked out every so often to check on her Trainer.

Makoto lay on his back, blankly staring at the ceiling. He hoped Suisei and the officers were going to be okay traversing the countryside all night. It must be cold out there, what with Kyurem’s cold descending upon the land. Had the second cold snap spread across Unova? Had it reached Opelucid City? Hopefully Komaru and Toko would stay put this time.

He could still feel Kyurem’s presence, but it had muffled to a dull thrum. Were the Liberators sapping its energy again or had it burnt itself out? Concerning aura, he also began to wonder where Cobalion was. He hadn’t sensed anything else, but he assumed the Swords of Justice would come once they saw the Liberators were making their move. 

There were too many questions swirling in his brain, and he was beginning to wish for that Jigglypuff singing to the victims in the stadium. Okay, he could do this; just clear his mind and relax. Maybe think of some soothing music, enough thought to make it real. No wait, stop thinking about things, wipe the slate clean, just a big empty skull with some dust rattling around…

Wait… was this… working…?

*

Monomi let out a satisfied sigh once Sayaka and Leon drifted off. She could be silent and discreet when the need arose; it came with the elemental-type she specialized in. Fairy-types were known to be sneaky and mischievous, though also benevolent. That didn’t mean they weren’t powerful forces to be reckoned with.

She placed a finger to her lips as she signaled her Clefable, who was done with her gentle song, to leave the skybox.

*

Sayaka was awoken the next morning by a horrific clanging, followed by three separate voices shouting and arguing. Groaning tiredly, she forced herself to sit up and glare blearily as Suisei, Koichi, and Jin stumbled into the room. The trio were clearly half-frozen but, as her vision cleared, she was shocked to realize they were also injured.

“What happened!?” she asked frantically, stumbling off the couch. Minccino and Emolga scampered to the top of the backrest, out of the way but also able to observe.

“No one attacked us,” Koichi assured her. “The terrain is a mess though.” It was now Sayaka was able to see the injuries weren’t too bad. Suisei had a cut on his cheek, the blood already clotted (though some of it might have been frozen). Koichi was limping from a twisted ankle and Jin was wincing from the tenderness of bruised ribs and joints.

Makoto burst out of the bedroom, Pikachu right behind him with his cheeks sparking threateningly. Once he saw everything was fine, Makoto ordered his Pokémon to stand down.

“Two more hours,” Leon grouched, pointedly turning himself so he was lying facedown on the couch. Axel, who was more awake than his Trainer, adapted to his repositioning by crawling onto his back.

“Get up,” Sayaka ordered, “we’re not going to be quiet just because you want to keep sleeping.” After letting out a frustrated (but muffled) groan, Leon begrudgingly forced himself into a sitting position, inadvertently knocking Axel onto the couch cushions, not that the Toxel seemed to care.

Makoto reached out to take Leon by the arm to help him up, only to be immediately rebuffed. “Don’t touch me,” Leon warned, scrambling to put his shirt back on.

There was a cheap coffee maker on the countertop which Jin began nearly throttling to get it working. The three of them looked like madmen considering they hadn’t slept at all. Now that Makoto thought about it, were they intending to rush into this fight without any sleep at all? Coffee could only do so much.

_Adults are weird._

“Okay,” Jin spoke once the coffee had been brewed and a rudimentary breakfast had been thrown together. “Let’s discuss our options. Unfortunately, Suisei’s knowledge has yielded no results. The castle has destroyed the surrounding area; there are no more landmarks and no more ways to enter the castle from the ground.”

“From the ground…” Makoto repeated.

“Yes,” Jin confirmed, having realized the thought Makoto was having. “There is possibly a way we could enter from the sky, but there’s a good chance that may not be the best option. We have to take into account what may be watching these entrances: most notably, Fuhito’s Hydreigon.”

“Can’t we blast our way in?” Leon questioned.

“We don’t have any blueprints of this place, if they even exist,” Koichi replied. “You don’t indiscriminately go blasting holes in the foundation of a structure you know nothing about. We could risk bringing the whole thing down if we hit a support.”

“Then, what are our options?” Makoto asked.

“Front door.” Monomi came waltzing into the skybox, depositing a random basket of muffins on the coffee table. “I find baked goods drastically improve a dour mood.”

“I’m sorry, _front door?_” Suisei squeaked. “You’re crazy!”

“Fuhito’s not going to let us in,” Jin added. “I mean no disrespect, my lady, but that’s a very stupid idea.”

Monomi heaved a sigh, her hands on her hips like a displeased schoolteacher. “Sometimes the correct answer isn’t obvious. Sometimes the correct answer is one you have to come up with yourself. You say there’s no way to enter from the ground and entering from the sky comes with many risks; so, let’s go through the front door.”

“We’re really thinking outside the box, aren’t we?” Suisei griped.

“Honestly?” said Sayaka. “Given the situation, I do consider going through the front door to be thinking outside the box.”

“I know where the front entrance is,” Monomi revealed. “We’re in the main stadium, where the battle competitions take place, but towards the back of the mountain is another building, where very few have access. This building is a museum of sorts; it’s called the Hall of Fame. It’s a recorded chronicle of past Champions and the teams they used when they attained the title. Perhaps Fuhito intentionally chose this area or it was completely by chance, but the back half of the building has collapsed and walking through will place you on a plateau in front of the castle where there’s a bridge and the entrance.”

“Like an open invitation,” Jin said cryptically. “I think I get it. I think Fuhito wants us to go directly to him. He wants control and by limiting our options of getting into the castle, he’s forcing us to confront him at the entrance.”

“Which means he’s confident he’ll win,” Suisei lamented.

“We just have to be confident too!” Makoto insisted. “We’ve made it this far! And we don’t know how many Liberators have already left. Kyoko’s been convincing them to run, so their numbers are reducing. What if this is all bravado? What Fuhito doesn’t have the resources anymore?”

“You’re quite the optimist, aren’t you?” Jin sighed. “I’ve come too far to give up. Even if it’s the death of me, I’m getting into that castle.”

*

Makoto was sure the Hall of Fame was once a majesty to behold, like the rotting remains of Dragonspiral. However, the explosive appearance of the castle had ripped through the building more violently than nature and time could degrade Dragonspiral. The building was crafted from smooth, pale gray stone, carved pillars supporting the roof of the brick pathway leading to the structure. Entering the frontmost portion revealed intricate paintings of a single human and their Pokémon team. There were some glass cases beneath certain paintings, displaying personal items that must have belonged to the previous Champion.

“Oh…” Makoto whimpered sympathetically as they approached the portion of the building that had collapsed. No doubt, the destruction had buried and destroyed some of the paintings and other historic items.

“Don’t worry,” Monomi reassured. “We have written records with photos of the paintings. They can be recreated so the memory lives on; unfortunately, there’s a good chance the artifacts may be gone forever.”

It was a struggle to climb the pile of rubble and safely traverse down the other side. Makoto shivered violently, the bitter cold piercing his bones. He was shocked and aghast to see massive icicles had spawned along the edges of the plateau. He couldn’t feel Kyurem’s presence at all anymore but didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. It could imply the Pokémon was no longer in the castle, having been taken elsewhere. Or it could mean it was still around and the Liberators were drawing its power again, like how he couldn’t sense it right away on the frigate.

Altogether, it was Makoto, Sayaka, Leon, Jin, Koichi, Suisei, Monomi, and Kazuo joining together on the small plateau, looking up to the imposing wall before them. The entrance to the castle was sealed with a shutter, but there was ramp-like bridge connecting it to the plateau.

“What do we do? Knock?” Leon wondered.

“I’m sure they’re watching us,” Jin responded. “They won’t keep us waiting long. Fuhito probably wants to end this as quickly as we do.”

Victini patted the side of Makoto’s head, letting him know he was right there. Makoto’s arms were tightly cramped against his torso, but he did run the fingers of one hand over the surface of the Pokéballs on his belt. There were still three empty ones, which he had moved to his other hip to keep them separate from the occupied ones. He wondered if he would ever use them to catch more Pokémon. Would he expand his team? Would he challenge Monomi, not to take the Champion title but simply to see if he could?

The shutter groaned ominously as it retracted, and Liberators and Pokémon began to descend the ramp. Makoto whimpered once it became clear the Liberators greatly outnumbered their pitiful group. The Liberators and Pokémon spread out, surrounding the group on three sides but still giving them the option to flee back through the rubble of the Hall of Fame. 

None of them spoke, which was eerie and disturbing. Some almost appeared to balk when they saw Suisei was now their opponent, but whatever doubts they were having were stifled when a single figure began to descend the ramp. The crowd of Liberators parted to allow Fuhito through until he was directly confronting the group opposing him. A roar split the air and his Hydreigon came darting out of the gray sky, coming to a rest beside him.

“That thing scares me,” Makoto quietly admitted.

“You’re wise to be afraid of it,” Fuhito responded. “Fuhito is just as dangerous.”

“But… he’s so old— no offense, sir!”

“A Trainer’s age usually has no influence on their prowess in commanding their Pokémon. View Hydreigon as a testament of Fuhito’s skills. Those Pokémon are notoriously difficult to raise— even I don’t have one.”

Makoto gulped, now more worried than ever; however, they had Monomi, Champion of Unova and Fairy-type specialist on their side. If anyone could hold their own against Hydreigon, it would be her. But still, that left all these other Liberators for the rest of them to handle.

“Jin,” Fuhito addressed his son, “I would have assumed you gave up after all this time, as you are prone to doing.”

“A disinterest in following in your footsteps does not equal failure,” Jin replied. “I never gave up; I knew I would find you— guess your mind is getting soft in your old age.”

“You will find I am sharp as ever.” There was no prompt or signal. All Makoto could do was shout as Hydreigon rushed forward, its three mouths opening wide to strike Jin down. 

Just as suddenly, there was a Garchomp blocking Hydreigon’s attack. The former snarled viciously and sank its teeth into Hydreigon’s arm. The bite didn’t do much damage, but it was enough to get Hydreigon to back off. The Liberators began to stir, the Pokémon beside them gearing for a fight. No doubt they would overwhelm the group through sheer numbers alone.

From Makoto’s perspective, a single Liberator tried to start confrontation. They took a single step before a bolt of electricity shattered the sky. For a moment, Makoto thought either Pikachu had escaped his Pokéball or Sayaka had released Emolga— neither turned out to be true.

“How about you make it a fair fight?”

_My mind is playing tricks on me. There’s no way…_ Makoto turned, staring dumbstruck at the rubble pile as seven human figures and several Pokémon rushed in to defend the surrounded group.

Ruruka’s Zebstrika whinnied loudly as electricity sparked from its dual horns. Daisaku was flanked by a Tauros and Bouffalant. A Scolipede protectively circled around Seiko, poison dripping from its body. Sonosuke’s Krookodile was sneering at the Liberators, snapping its huge jaws. Hiroko stood upon a large rock from the rubble pile, her Mandibuzz and Braviary perched on either side of her. The Great Gozu and his Beartic were slamming their fists together, the impact noise sending shudders down Makoto’s spine. And, finally, Yasuke begrudgingly strode onto the plateau, grumbling about how the cold had forced him into a “constricting” outfit while a Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour followed close behind.

“Well,” Kazuo smiled warmly, “this is a pleasant surprise.” With a flourish, he released his four Pokemo, prompting the rest of the group to do the same. The Liberators still had numbers on their side, but now the odds had been evened in terms of battling expertise.

“But… how?” Sayaka’s head whipped around as she stared in awe at the assembled Gym Leaders. A quick glance at Monomi also revealed this was a complete surprise to her, which meant she hadn’t summoned the Leaders.

“Dramatic timing,” Yasuke griped. “By the way,” he said to Makoto, “your sister is very, _very_ annoying and I have no idea how she got my Xtransceiver number.”

“Komaru…?” Makoto gasped. Somehow, his sister had summoned the Gym Leaders to help him?

The Gym Leaders formed a protective ring around the first group, strategically spreading out to prevent any of the Liberators from sneaking through. Fuhito looked surprised and maybe slightly apprehensive at the sight of the Gym Leaders. He was confident he could conquer his son and his allies, but the Gym Leaders made him hesitate.

“Life is unpredictable,” Suisei mumbled to himself, flashing a Pokéball in his hand. He glared at Fuhito, who scowled hatefully at the item, then released his Unfezant. “But it keeps it interesting.”

“You ready?” Sonosuke asked Yasuke.

“No,” Yasuke responded before heaving a sigh. “Let’s do this.”

On cue, his Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour unleashed a Seed Bomb, Flamethrower, and Scald respectively. Suddenly, it was pandemonium; Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon shrank back as fire, water, ice, and other energies exploded around them. It was near impossible to see through the chaos and Makoto lost all sense of direction. Voices were shouting battle directions and exclamations of pain.

From out of the smoke and haze, Makoto screamed when he saw a Gigalith get launched directly at him. The Pokémon was flailing its four limbs wildly, trying to right itself as it flew through the air. It was too cramped in the center of the huddle, preventing Makoto from trying to flee to the side, so he dropped to the ground instead, hoping Gigalith would fly over him. Despite knowing she stood no chance against a bulky Rock-type, Pidgeot stood over Makoto, her wings unfurled to make her appear more intimidating— or perhaps to give herself more bravado to face what was basically a living projectile.

A Kangaskhan rushed in and delivered a devastating punch to the Gigalith, intercepting its flight path and sending it careening to the left. Makoto rolled to his side and scrambled to his feet, knocking Pidgeot off himself in the process. He could tell she wanted to grab him in her talons and lift him out of the chaos, as she had done when she evolved in Dragonspiral Tower, but she knew it was also too dangerous. Instead, she began snapping at anyone who got too close, grabbing clothing in her beak and twisting.

A hand reached through the crowd and firmly gripped Makoto by the shoulder. Whoever they were, they were surprisingly strong and Makoto, at first, assumed it was Daisaku or Gozu. He was yanked forward through the multiple bodies of the people surrounding him and thrown to the ground. Makoto sat up, utterly baffled by what just happened, only to see Sayaka and Leon suddenly join him. Their Pokémon were much more agile, joining and surrounding their Trainers to keep them safe from whatever came at them.

Koichi and Suisei both nodded urgently to the trio, encouraging them to take this chance while it was possible. At the moment, there was no one near the three who could stop them with all Liberators currently occupied. Makoto stood up, staring at Jin who was desperately trying to land a punch on Fuhito, who was constantly being shielded by his follwers.

_Quit it!_ he scolded himself; he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. Makoto helped Sayaka up and offered a hand to Leon, who refused it and got to his feet on his own. Before them was the ramp bridge, the shutter door still raised. It was a direct path, all they had to do was run and they would be in the castle.

“No, you don’t!” Shita, Eigo’s intimidating bodyguard, finally noticed how close the three were to entering the castle. Makoto yelped and started sprinting up the ramp, Pidgeot taking flight and circling around the three teens and their Pokémon. She began using Gust to try and keep Shita back but was forced to stop when she risked blowing him right off the bridge; enemy or not, she wasn’t willing to let a man fall to his death.

Makoto slid to a halt, grabbing Sayaka to prevent her from running past. “Get Emolga ready! Let’s blast him into paralysis!” But neither of them got the chance…

“Fuck! This!” Leon roared, sounding absolutely enraged. He spun on his heel and began dashing back down the ramp to directly confront Shita. Makoto and Sayaka were shocked into silence, unable to call out or go after him. 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Leon bellowed. Shita’s arm pulled back, ready to hit Leon with a full-frontal blow, most likely in retaliation for Leon taunting him in the Relic Castle. Leon half-crouched, propelling himself frontward so he was beneath Shita’s forward-leaning upper body. With one hand on the floor of the bridge, he pushed himself up, the other hand reaching and…

Leon’s grip closed around Shita’s neck. Makoto gaped in disbelief; sure, Leon was strong despite how wiry he looked, but there was no way he honestly believed he stood a chance against Shita! What was he doing!? Was he sacrificing himself so Makoto and Sayaka could make it to the castle? Were they wasting his sacrifice by standing here in a stupor?

Shita grunted in pain, his entire body seizing then stiffening until he couldn’t move. His eyes wildly darted in their sockets, staring dumbfounded at Leon, who smirked in response. “You thought the toxin was only inside Axel? I spent all night building up a reserve. I’m a toxic weapon.”

_Ohhhh,_ Makoto realized, _… is that why he didn’t want me to touch him this morning?_

Leon let go of Shita, taking care to ensure he didn’t tumble off the bridge when the man finally crumpled. Some Liberators had noticed the confrontation but were frozen in fear upon realizing this skinny teenager had managed to take down Shita, although they hadn’t seen the method he used. Unsure of how powerful Leon was, they nervously stepped back, refusing to set foot on the ramp.

“There are a lot of people in my life I’ve wanted to do that to,” Leon remarked once he rejoined Makoto and Sayaka. That was a disturbing thought but now wasn’t the time to question it. 

This was it. With their allies distracting what Liberators had come out to fight, Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon were the only ones to make it to the castle. Perhaps the officers and some of the Gym Leaders would end up joining them, but if this was the only chance any of them were going to have, they needed to take it.

Makoto idly wondered if Jin would be upset the trio managed to make it inside without him or maybe he trusted Makoto enough to follow through with Jin’s mission. Either way, he wasn’t going to leave Kyoko behind; especially, if she was willing to leave. She was somewhere in there, maybe with the real Ryota. Once they found the two of them, the group would escape the castle. If Not-Ryota wasn’t close by, then Makoto would find some way to contact them to let them know Ryota was safe.

_This isn’t going to be easy; this place looks huge and who knows how many Liberators are inside? But I’m not doing it alone: I have my friends beside me and at least one ally on the inside. I can do this. _

_We can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the castle only towers over the Pokemon League and is on top of Victory Road, but I thought it would be a lot more intimidating if it was larger than the mountain. So, in the description, I shrunk Victory Road (by saying it's small in comparison to the other major mountains of Unova) and enlarged the castle. Besides, I thought it was strange that Team Plasma's base was inside Victory Road and no one noticed. I changed it so the castle was a series of tunnels just north of Victory Road, hidden and few would be observing that area since barely anyone goes there.


	41. A Bright and Colorful Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon enter the castle, prepared for what lies ahead; but, whatever they expected to find... it certainly wasn't this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 41: A Bright and Colorful Prison

Considering Unova only had one castle and it had fallen in derelict condition (and was mostly buried under sand), Makoto had little experience with how castles were supposed to be like. But, if he was going to envision a castle, this is most likely what he would imagine. The ramp brought them into a massive entrance hall. The floor was either black or very rich, dark violet and was so smooth and polished they could see their reflections staring back. Victini and Panpour both hesitantly touched the floor with their hands, as if they were worried it wasn’t solid but some pool of dark liquid they could sink through.

The towering walls appeared to be made of white marble with gold accents, but Makoto wasn’t sure if the material was real marble and gold. There were thick support columns, not too unlike the ones used in the design of the Hall of Fame. While Makoto and Leon were both amazed and intimidated by the sheer size of the place, Sayaka was preoccupied looking for a switch or similar mechanism to see if she could shut the door.

“Leave it!” Leon ordered, shaking himself out of his stupor. “Let’s just go!”

Taking the lead, Leon followed the wall until he came to an opening to another, narrower hall. Pidgeot’s talons clicked on the floor as she walked, not willing to take flight in such a confined space. Axel rode on Leon’s shoulders given his slow speed, but the rest of the group’s Pokémon ran along the floor beside their Trainers.

A quick peek into the neighboring hall revealed no one was guarding the area. On the far end of hall across from the trio’s location was a large staircase, wide enough to accommodate ten men walking shoulder-to-shoulder. Leon exhaled sharply through his nose, repositioned Axel so the Toxel was touching his bare skin, then forged the path onward.

The second floor looked very similar to the entrance hall, but there were doorways on the left. Some had impressive wooden doors with iron accents, hiding the room within, while others were merely open archways that let the teens peer in. On the right was a canal, strangely enough. The canal was created from pale turquoise stones, arranged and smoothed like a cobblestone street. The color gave the water a refreshing and natural appearance.

“It’s not cold in here,” Makoto suddenly realized. If the bitter cold outside were in the castle, the canal would be completely frozen. His breath wasn’t fogging from his mouth and his lungs weren’t burning. 

Sayaka stared at her bare hands, noticing her skin wasn’t splotching. Hesitantly, she removed her jacket then donned it again. “How is that possible? They must have fifty industrial-size heaters to keep this place warm!”

“Do you sense Kyurem?” Leon asked Makoto.

“No,” Makoto answered. “I don’t feel it at all.”

“Then maybe it’s not here and that’s why it can be warm inside.”

_We can only hope._ Makoto had seen enough of that creature for one lifetime. There was something so inherently terrifying about it, something Zekrom lacked.

Peering into the first open archway revealed a room with a massive wooden table, even bigger than Kazuo’s. There was a royal blue rug with intricate designs weaved into it on the floor and a white vase of beautiful flowers on the table. There was even a grand fireplace at the other end of the room.

“This all looks expensive,” Makoto observed. “How could they have afforded it?”

“Maybe they made it themselves?” Sayaka guessed.

Examining the other rooms revealed they were mostly similar: some had tables, others had chairs arranged around the fireplace, some with chairs and small tables, like a tea parlor. But all of them were empty of people and Pokémon. 

The sound of rushing water grew louder as the trio and their Pokémon moved past the doorways, revealing itself to be a small waterfall cascading from the floor above, feeding the canal. The placement of the waterfall separated the group from the other half of the second floor, but there was another staircase leading upward.

The third floor had the same design scheme, but their attention was immediately drawn to the first door. Unlike the wooden doors on the second floors, this one was smooth metal. Makoto approached it and hesitantly pulled at the handle, genuinely surprised when door opened. Given its strange appearance, he had expected it to be locked since something important must be behind it.

This room was full of machines, but not like the ones he had seen in the cargo hold of the frigate. There were computers arranged along desks pushed against the walls, their screens jumbled with endless numbers, charts, and graphs. There was a constant hum in the air from the electronics.

“So, they do have technology!” Sayaka exclaimed, slapping a hand over her mouth when she remembered they were technically infiltrating (even though they had yet to run into anyone). “Sorry. This seems really odd though.”

“They had weird machines on the frigate,” Makoto pointed out. “And then there’s whatever mechanism shot the castle out of the ground.”

“These must not have internet access,” Leon pondered, “otherwise, the Liberators could’ve researched modern human-Pokémon relations and Fuhito’s message means nothing.”

“A PC!” Sayaka alerted the others to the presence of the machine commonly in Pokémon Centers. “Why would they need a PC? You can only store Pokémon who’ve been captured in Pokéballs.”

“Maybe they were trying to hack it?” Leon suggested. “Get the Pokémon out?”

Makoto hadn’t needed to use a PC during his journey since his team never exceeded six Pokémon, so he wasn’t as familiar with how the machine worked or how they were interconnected. Were the Liberators technologically-literate enough to crack open the PC database and steal Pokémon out of storage?

There was little they could do here and no information they could decipher, so the group moved on. The next room looked to be for storage; some of the items were clearly related to the machines and computers, possibly spare parts. The next room was mostly empty except for some fancy-looking plush armchairs with a small table between them. For some odd reason, there was something unsettling about an entire room having nothing but the three pieces of furniture in it, like a horror attraction.

As the group approached the staircase, the sudden sound of voices stabbed their hearts with fear. The three humans and their Pokémon scrambled for the closest room, the one with the armchairs, and ducked to the sides of the doorway, hoping they were out of sight.

“Do we know how many intruders?” someone asked, their voice hushed and anxious.

“No, but there’s a huge battle happening outside, so we must assume they’re experienced Trainers.”

“They know we’re here,” Leon mouthed to Sayaka and Makoto.

“But how?” Makoto mouthed back, holding up his hands a questioning gesture.

“They must have some sort of communication,” Sayaka dared to whisper once the footsteps of the individuals looking for them gradually faded.

Minccino poked her head out of the arched doorway and then signaled the others it was safe to come out. The searchers must have descended the staircase at the other end of the hallway. Makoto exhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heart; that had been a close one.

The group climbed the next staircase very cautiously, straining to hear if anyone was on the next floor before they revealed themselves. This floor looked like the previous ones, but something immediately caught the group’s attention. A massive set of double doors with strong-looking locks… on the _outside_ of the doors. There was a sign above the doors: it read “Nursery.”

“What the fuck,” Leon whispered, staring in utter shock at the doors and the sign. “What the— okay, I know some people can be paranoid when it comes to safety of children, but that _is not_ the kind of lock you put on a nursery door! That’s the kind of lock you put on… I don’t know!”

“Hush!” Sayaka frantically shushed him. “I know it’s shocking, but you need to be quiet!”

“Sorry,” Leon apologized, “it’s just… this place gives me bad vibes. It’s messing with my head.”

Makoto continued to stare at the sign; he was positive he had heard the nursery mentioned at some point and was struggling to remember. Wait… Not-Ryota said there were nurseries when they were discussing the layout of the base! They mentioned it could be one of the possible places Fuhito was hiding the real Ryota!

“We need to get inside!” Makoto insisted. “Ryota could be in there!”

“Shush!” Sayaka hissed.

Makoto began examining the double doors, inspecting how the lock barred the doors from opening and appeared to be attached through loops of steel welded on to the doors’ surface. He followed the length of the lock to the wall and discovered a panel. 

“Some kind of password or pin?” he murmured, afraid to guess the possible answer since an incorrect punch-in could trigger an alarm. “It has to be written down somewhere, right?”

“That seems like a stupid thing to have lying around,” Leon responded. “We’re better off kidnapping one of the Liberators and demanding the password.”

“But that would blow our cover,” Sayaka pointed out, deadpanned.

“I know, I’m saying we’d have a better chance of finding the password by getting it directly from a Liberator— doesn’t mean I’m saying we should do it.”

“Look, whatever the password is, we’re not going to find it right here. Our best bet is to keep going. Maybe Kyoko knows it and if we find her, she’ll unlock it.”

Makoto heard her but some feeling was keeping his feet planted firmly in front of the door, his hands gripping the lock. Leon had to physically pull him away as the group continued onward. Besides the different rooms, each floor of the castle had, so far, been relatively the same. It made them wonder how any of the Liberators found their way around, particularly without any signs or directories.

“Hey,” Sayaka spoke up, “I just realized something. If the castle was underground, then the higher levels were once the ones closest to the entrances and exits, right? Do you think we’ll start running into, like, bedrooms and kitchens and stuff if we climb higher? I just think it’s weird that all we’ve found is a room full of computers and the nurseries.”

“That means these floors were further underground at some point,” Makoto continued. “Maybe they’re more important?”

They approached the next staircase, pausing briefly to listen for the sound of anyone coming down. Aside from the constant presence of the rushing water, the castle was eerily quiet. Maybe the Liberators were lacking in numbers and the ones who had come out to fight were the majority of what’s left. After all, they had only crossed paths with that one group of searchers.

That thought occurred too early and perhaps Makoto had been tempting fate. Once they reached the peak of the staircase, someone stepped out from one of the rooms on the current floor. They stood directly in the path of the trio and their Pokémon, either very foolish or very assured. Given who this individual was, Makoto was willing to bet the latter.

“You!” Sayaka snarled. 

Eigo smirked in response. “I’ll admit, I never thought you would be the ones to get this far.”

“I’ve never met you,” Leon stated bluntly.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Sayaka taunted, “otherwise we’ll bust your lip with a Pokéball. How’d it feel to have to wash that berry juice out of your hair?” 

That was enough to aggravate him and Eigo scowled in response. “You were lucky that time, but you won’t be now.”

“Big talk for a guy facing on three Trainers and their Pokémon,” Leon pointed out, flexing his fingers in case he needed to use Axel’s toxins again. Panpour was already preparing to fight, his tail lashing from side-to-side. 

“Who said I was doing this alone?” As Eigo said this, Sayaka shouted as four Liberators snuck up from behind, trapping the group at the top of the stairs.

Weighing the options before them, the trio quickly decided they had a better chance going through Eigo, who was only one person. Fintan used Quick Attack to get close and then Headbutt directly into Eigo’s abdomen. The man wheezed and crumpled to the floor, allowing the others to run past with the Liberators in hot pursuit. 

Just like the previous floors, this one still looked the same. There would be no point in ducking into one of the rooms since they would clearly be seen by their pursuers and become cornered, but it would also be unwise to keep continuously climbing floors without knowing if more Liberators were waiting for them. The canal divided the floor in two halves and the other half was clearly empty, so…

Leon jumped into the water, turning back to open his arms for Fintan so he could carry him across. The water was waist-level on Leon, meaning it was little higher for Makoto and Sayaka, but they managed to fight their way through. Emolga, Victini, and Pidgeot were sending various weak attacks toward the Liberators, keeping them back while their Trainers climbed out of the canal on the other side.

The trio didn’t wait to see if the Liberators were going to follow; they began sprinting for the other end of the hall, shoes squeaking loudly against the polished floor. Attracted to the sound of the commotion, more Liberators started coming down the stairs the group was now heading for. Makoto and Sayaka began to falter, fearing the growing horde bearing down upon them, but Leon pressed onward, ordering Emolga to use Thundershock.

The weak electric attack was enough to stop the approaching Liberators in their tracks then Pidgeot came in with a Wing Attack which forced them to jump aside, clearing a path for the teens to run through. One man made a grab at Sayaka, successfully snagging the hood of her jacket, choking her as she was yanked back. Makoto stumbled when he tried to abruptly change direction with his wet shoes, but he scrambled across the floor and wrapped his arms around the man’s leg, using all his strength to throw him off-balance. 

Minccino jumped up and hit the Liberator choking her Trainer repeatedly in the face with Tail Slap. A female Liberator tried to take advantage of the confusion and grabbed Makoto by the upper arms, trying to pry him off the man’s leg, but Leon jumped in by pulling her hood down and clamping both hands around the back of her neck. She went rigid and collapsed, allowing Leon to step in and grab the man by the neck once Minccino pulled his hood back. 

Sayaka began gasping, clutching at her own neck as she struggled to breathe. Pidgeot screeched, landing on the floor so she could snap her beak at anyone who tried to approach. One unlucky Liberator stumbled in their desperation to step back, causing Pidgeot to smack them full force with her wing and rip their tabard with her beak when they fell.

“She’s choking,” one Liberator whispered, gesturing to Sayaka. “He almost strangled her.”

“Don’t let them get away!” Eigo yelled from the other end of the hall, having finally recovered from getting the breath knocked out of him. “Fuhito commands it!”

The Liberators surrounding the group looked uncertain, caught between wanting to obey the order and helping Sayaka. Leon wildly eyed the people around them, daring anyone to come closer so he could incapacitate them.

“What are you doing!?” Eigo demanded. “Get them!”

“B-but… she’s choking!” one of the Liberators stammered out. “She needs help!”

“They’re indecisive,” Sayaka gasped out to Makoto.

“Are you okay?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m playing it up,” though he wondered how much of that claim was true.

“What do we do?” Leon looked to be on the verge of panic. Sure, the Liberators confronting them weren’t actively attacking them, but he didn’t like how the situation was going.

_What do we do?_ Makoto repeated to himself. These people looked genuinely confused and he was willing to bet they didn’t want to hurt the teens. He didn’t want to hurt them either, but they couldn’t remain in this standoff.

“C’mere,” he ordered Leon, who obeyed without a second thought. The trio grouped together, the rest of their Pokémon crowding in. “Panpour use Protect. Emolga and Pikachu… Discharge.”

The protective shield prevented the bolts of electricity from touching them and it was almost mesmerizing to watch them crash into the barrier. The Liberators were all collapsed but, thankfully, still breathing. Perhaps to prove to her friends she was okay, Sayaka was the one who led the charge up the staircase. They only made it as far as halfway up the stairs when they were stopped by more Liberators.

“We’re sorry,” said a woman, looking genuinely hurt and apologetic as she twisted a canister in her hands and tossed it to them. Spores began to erupt from the canister, Makoto frantically covering his mouth with his hand as he struggled to force his friends and Pokémon back down the stairs.

The spores were aggressive however; clinging to their clothes and hair and slapping at them just billowed even more. Pidgeot collapsed completely, her wings splaying across the stairs. Makoto returned her to her Pokéball and decided to return Pikachu and Panpour as well. Sayaka and Leon were too far gone to do the same. Leon dropped to his knees, Axel clinging tightly to his neck before his grip loosened enough that he fell. 

Makoto’s vision began to darken around the edges, but he refused to go down. His legs trembled, his knees buckling inward, but he stayed standing. Leon finally gave in, falling onto his side but still managing to protectively curl himself around Axel and Fintan. Sayaka collapsed, her limp body rolling down some of the stairs before coming to a halt. Makoto struggled to reach out to her, none of his limbs obeying.

“This could’ve ended peacefully,” Eigo had finally reached them, gripping Makoto tightly by the shoulders and keeping him upright, “but you had to get in the way.”

“Monster,” Makoto gasped out.

“As much as you annoy me, I am still under orders. You are not to be harmed, and I intend to hold by my word. Take them!” he ordered the other Liberators, who began gather Sayaka and the Pokémon into their arms. 

A few fearfully prodded Leon, unsure of how his strange paralyzing powers worked, before they grabbed him by his upper arms and legs. Since they were all wearing gloves, they didn’t have a reason to fear, but they were wary since they didn’t know the source of the toxins. That was why they picked Axel up without hesitation.

Makoto was unwillingly slung over someone’s shoulder, struggling to kick his legs and hit them with his fists. Nothing was cooperating and perhaps he was still conscious out of sheer willpower alone. With his gaze facing the floor, he couldn’t tell where they were going, and it felt like they walked for forever before the person carrying him stopped. There was a loud noise of rubbing metal, then a whooshing. Makoto strained to lift his head as the person carrying him started walking again, realizing the sound had been the nursery doors unlocking then opening. Another loud clunk and then—

“Get back!” Eigo ordered. “Back corner! Hands up!”

_What’s going on?_ Makoto’s body shifted and he was laid on something soft. His vision was still blurry, but it almost looked like he was staring up at the sky, bright blue and free of the gray cloud cover.

“The Sleep Powder will wear off,” Eigo’s face was suddenly in Makoto’s line of sight. “When it does, try to stay calm and accept the situation. There’s nothing you can do anymore.”

_What?_ Then Eigo was gone. There were more noises, possibly a door shutting, then the multiple footsteps gradually faded.

“Makoto!” a voice shouted, the owner rushing to Makoto’s side. “Are you okay!? What are you doing here!?”

_Can’t… speak._

“Hang on.” The person left his side, a fumbling sound hinting they tripped on something in the room. Something squishy and soft, like gelatin, was touching Makoto’s hand. He managed to gently squeeze whatever it was.

Makoto was suddenly drenched with a splash of water. He wasn’t sure if it was shock or if the water somehow washed off the spores, but he immediately sat up, gasping in surprise. The person stumbled back, then rushed over to someplace out of Makoto’s sight. They returned, splashing Sayaka, then made one more trip for Leon. 

“What the hell!?” Leon roared, throwing a chaotic punch toward the person, who easily dodged while dropping the bowl they had used to carry and throw the water.

Makoto rubbed his eyes, his vision sharpening as the effects of the spores faded. He was lying on a plush blanket, knitted from pastel yarn and thrown upon a stack of pillows. Now that he could see, the colors of the room were almost blinding. What he had assumed was the clear sky was a painted ceiling: a beautiful shade of blue with white, puffy clouds. The carpet was green, like the grass of Pinwheel Forest.

There were pillows, blankets, Pokémon plushies, and various toys strewn about the room. There was a toy train gently chugging along its track. An airplane with a broken nose and a snapped wing, as if someone violently threw it into the wall. Some building blocks had been haphazardly scattered across the floor. 

The person who had awakened them was standing off the side, giving the trio plenty of room to wake up while avoiding any violent actions they may resort to. Makoto stood up, his legs incredibly shaky but supporting him. The person looked as if they wanted to help him, but they stayed away. 

He knew this person…

“Ryota?” Makoto almost didn’t believe it. It felt so long ago that he watched his friend walk into the wild forests of north Unova, unsure if he would ever see them again. “You look thin.”

“How can you tell?” Leon groaned, rubbing his head.

Not-Ryota did look thin, particularly in the face. Their hair had grown out a little, revealing their black roots. Their eyes were also a different color now, but Makoto was certain this was his friend. 

“Why are you here?” Not-Ryota asked. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Where is here?” Sayaka looked around in confusion.

“The nursery,” Not-Ryota explained. “This is where they stuck me when I was caught— guess they figured it would double as a holding cell.”

“This is fucked up,” Leon remarked, staring at the various brightly-colored plushies and pillows. “Jail ain’t supposed to be this pastel.”

The Pokémon began to stir, having naturally fought off the effects of the Sleep Powder. For a moment, Victini almost looked overjoyed at all the toys in the room, but when he saw the dismayed expressions on the humans’ faces, his excitement died. A strange sound made Makoto look down, realizing the squishy thing he had squeezed had been Not-Ryota’s Ditto.

“Well, this is thoroughly creeping me out,” Leon announced, struggling to his feet. “Let’s get outta here.”

“If there were a way out, don’t you think I would’ve already escaped?” said Not-Ryota. “It’s over… don’t you get it?”

“Nah,” Leon shook his head. “I’m not ready to give up.”

“Fine,” Not-Ryota replied dismissively, “do what you want. It won’t matter anymore.”

Leon approached the door and threw his shoulder against it, grunting in pain when it refused to yield. He rapped his knuckles on the wood while he pressed his ear against it, trying to listen for any weak spots. Sayaka stumbled around the room, moving furniture and toys so she could follow the entire length of the wall. There was a bathroom, most likely where Not-Ryota had obtained the water. It had basic amenities but nothing she could use as a tool or weapon.

_Be observant,_ Makoto recited. While Leon focused on the door and Sayaka on the walls, Makoto looked higher up. An air vent on the upper wall, close to the ceiling, caught his eye.

“There!” he pointed it out. “If we pry the vent off, some of our Pokémon can get through!”

“There’s wire grate behind it,” Not-Ryota interrupted. “Too small for Ditto to get through, but not enough to disrupt air flow. There’s no way out; just give up.”

“No!” Makoto retaliated. “There’re four of us here! If we put our minds together, we’ll think of something.” He released his Pokémon from their Pokéballs; though still a little woozy, at least they were conscious.

Not-Ryota sighed and sat down on one of the pillow piles, wearily holding their head in their hands. The other three continued investigating the room for any fault they could take advantage of, but it was sealed tight.

Fintan battered the door with repeated Double Kicks, Panpour throwing a couple Low Sweeps in as well. The outermost layer of the wood was beginning to splinter, but it still held strong, as if through some unnatural force. Fintan spat an Ember and hit the wood against, finally peeling a layer back only to reveal it was solid metal beneath. 

Before anyone could make another move, the door swung open, tossing Panpour and Fintan aside, and a hulking figure crashed into Leon, throwing him back. Shita smirked triumphantly, finally having taken revenge on Leon for besting him twice. The latter groaned painfully, tenderly rubbing his jaw.

“Don’t try anything,” said one of the Liberators stepping through the door, “or we’ll gas you again.”

The Trainers and their Pokémon wisely stepped back as more Liberators entered, flanking to the sides of the door as one specific figure revealed themselves. Makoto felt a stab of dread once Fuhito entered the room. He looked disheveled and there was obvious bruising on his cheek and neck, but if he had returned to the interior of the castle, that meant…

“What did you do to our friends?” Makoto demanded.

“We drove them back enough to return and then sealed the door shut,” Fuhito replied. “They are still alive, if that’s the answer you desire. Alive, but likely not unharmed.”

“What are you going to do with us?” Sayaka asked.

“My dear, please do not be afraid. I have no intention of letting any of you be hurt. Even you,” he directed this statement at Not-Ryota, who instinctively shied away. “You have caused me many problems, but I do not wish to harm you.”

“So, what!?” Leon shouted. “You’re just gonna keep us here!? Forever!?”

“No, not forever; possibly a month or two.”

“Months!?” Makoto yelped. “You can’t do this!”

“Calm down,” Fuhito instructed. “You will be held in luxury; we can even obtain your favorite meals if you wish.”

“Yeah, I’d like a big bowl of ‘fuck you!’” Leon spat.

Fuhito frowned, clearly displeased by Leon’s language but choosing to allow him to express his feelings of frustration, given the circumstances. “If you cooperate, it will make the situation more comfortable for you. We will keep you here for a month or two, and then we will set you free.”

“Why?” Makoto questioned. “What advantage will keeping us here bring you? And why bother if you’re just going to let us go eventually?”

“You know too much. We can’t have you running around Unova spreading our secrets; people will misinterpret our intentions. However, in a month or so, it’ll be safe for you to roam free, because by then…”

He turned to leave, the Liberators filing out of the room after him. “It won’t matter what you tell the people; they’ll already know.”

As the door slammed, the severity of the situation finally set in. Makoto was overwhelmed with sorrow and fear; they had failed, and now the world was going to pay the price. A whimper bubbled past his lips and tears began freely flow from his eyes.

“It can’t end like this,” Makoto sobbed. “We’ve come so far.”

“It’s okay,” Not-Ryota tried to soothe him. “Helplessness… it’s a difficult feeling.”

“We’re not helpless!” Sayaka insisted, though she sounded more hysterical than hopeful. “The Gym Leaders are outside! And the officers! They’ll find a way in and even if they don’t find us here right away, if they stop the Liberators, we’ll still be set free! Have faith!”

“I envy your optimism,” Not-Ryota murmured. “But sadly, I have no more.”

Makoto sank to the floor, his Pokémon grouping around him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It was only two months at the most and though the world would be different once they were free, maybe they could make the best of it. After all, Fuhito said they shouldn’t have any trouble adapting to the Liberators’ perfect world. He would still have his Pokémon, none of his friends were going to be harmed…

It was going to be okay… wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna say… a lot of the darker themes of Black/White kind of flew over my head the first time I played it. It wasn’t until I revisited my version of Black years later that I was like “Oh my God, this is a kid’s game!?”
> 
> Yet, despite the horrific things being implied or outright stated, I found N’s room to be disturbing on an emotional level. He was basically locked in there as a child and isolated from the world. The text when you investigate the toys even implies he’s recently played with them. I don’t think it’s ever said by any of the NPCs, but I think he still lives in that room. It’s not just a playroom, but he, like, sleeps in there and everything. 
> 
> Honestly, N is one of my favorite characters and finally seeing that room with a more mature perspective only made me feel more sorry for him. He’s emotionally stunted because Ghetsis restricted his access to important social milestones. That room, despite being so bright and colorful, was, and still is, a prison. When I started writing this fic, I knew I had to include it and wanted to show the emotions I felt when the true implications finally sunk in. No matter the appearance, a prison is still a prison.


	42. Tomorrow's War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans begin to form as our heroes, both on the inside and outside, prepare to take their stand and declare war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 42: Tomorrow’s War

This place was familiar, though he only recalled being there once. The blank, gray landscape with pale mist swirling around his ankles, obscuring what ground lie beneath. The first time he had appeared in this place, he had been uncertain though not frightened. Now, once the realization set in, he became frantic.

“Munna!” Makoto cupped his hands around his mouth and called out across the nothingness. If this place was what is was last time, he couldn’t waste this chance.

“Munna!” The mist vanished in an instant and a small pink shape came levitating toward him at a rapid speed. Laughter bubbled past Makoto’s lips and he raced across the gray dirt to meet the Pokémon.

“It is you!” In the past, Makoto had been too uncomfortable with the idea of a Pokémon eating his dreams, but now he couldn’t be happier to see Munna. He embraced her wholeheartedly, all his previous unease a distant memory in light of how happy he was to see her.

“You have to listen to me,” he spoke. “Tell Kyoko we’re here; we’re being held prisoner in the nursery. She has to get us out! You can do that, right?”

Munna hummed in response then nodded. She seemed a little unsettled though she, regrettably, lacked the method of explaining why. She didn’t seem averse to the idea of alerting her Trainer and setting Makoto and his friends free at least. 

“Thank you,” he patted her head, a genuine smile on his face.

*

Makoto shot up from the makeshift bed he had thrown together out of the copious amounts of pillows and blankets. He didn’t think he had cried out upon startling awake, but maybe he had and that was why the others also jerked awake. Or perhaps they were all on edge and any sudden movement or noise instantly alerted them.

“What’s wrong!?” Sayaka yelped. 

“Munna,” Makoto almost started laughing again, the smallest spark of hope blossoming in his chest. “Munna was in my dream— and it was really her, not some dream image! She knows we’re here. She’ll tell Kyoko.”

“You believe that?” said Not-Ryota. They didn’t sound doubtful, or even hopeful. It was more of a sincere question, as if they were trying to decipher Makoto’s state of mind.

“I do,” Makoto affirmed. “Munna knows we’re here; she’ll tell Kyoko and Kyoko will come get us out. We’ll find Ryota and we’ll escape together!”

“…Okay,” though they didn’t sound all that optimistic.

*

“I hate him! I fucking hate him!” Jin roared all his emotional pain as he violently threw items around the room.

“You are not a Tyrunt!” Koichi scolded him, physically intercepting him and getting punched in the shoulder for his trouble. Thankfully, it managed to bring Jin back down.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I think I hit you in the shoulder that got dislocated.”

“It’s fine,” Koichi tried to dismiss it, though the hit had been particularly painful.

“He set his Pokémon on you,” Monomi said in a tone of disbelief. “I’ve battled and witnessed so many Pokémon battles I can’t even think of a number, but I’ve _never_ had a Trainer try to set their Pokémon on their opponent. And a Hydreigon, of all things!”

“Something’s wrong,” Jin shook his head, his brow furrowing in contemplation now that his rage wasn’t suppressing his thought process. “His Hydreigon was always testy— that was its individual personality. Fuhito _always_ had to apply these specific training techniques to keep it under control. They might have seemed extreme, but it was what worked best and Hydreigon was always much calmer afterwards.

“What if… I don’t think he’s using those techniques anymore. If he’s against the use of Pokéballs now, then he’s probably not applying the techniques. He probably has a very weak grasp on Hydreigon now.”

“So, we should consider it a rampaging Hydreigon?” Monomi suggested.

“Yes,” Jin agreed.

“I hope the kids are okay,” Koichi mentioned.

“Yeah, that wasn’t the smartest decision,” Jin snapped.

“We panicked!” Suisei argued, the Chansey helping to treat the cut on his arm scolding him when he jerked the limb. “You were preoccupied and the two of us saw a chance. Besides, those kids know what the real Ryota looks likes and they know Kyoko. Out of all of us, they were the best option.”

“Except for experience.”

“Look, just take the situation as it is rather than wishing for some other circumstance.”

Jin heaved a tired sigh, brushing one hand through his hair. He collapsed into a nearby chair, his body and mind completely drained and exhausted. “If they’re captured… what would Fuhito do to them?”

“Try not to worry too much,” Suisei assured him. “Fuhito likes them and, unlike your relationship, he doesn’t have a grudge against those kids despite how troublesome they’ve been. I don’t know exactly what he’d do, since I don’t know his mind, but he won’t hurt them.”

“If they resist, he might,” Jin muttered. “Maybe not intentionally, but harm all the same.”

“Is the Hydreigon the only threat from the sky?” Monomi asked.

“Probably not, but likely the most dangerous. I doubt they’ll try and use Zekrom in battle.”

“If we can neutralize the Hydreigon, we can approach from the sky.”

“Everything’s different!” Suisei reminded them. “I can’t recognize any entrances! They’ve all changed!”

“We don’t have a lot of options to choose from!” Jin snapped. “I know you guys have faith in those kids, but we can’t communicate with them. We have no idea what they’re doing, so we need to assume the best- and worst-case scenarios— which means we need to get in there. I’m not saying they’re useless; I’m saying we need to get in there and not rely on those kids to finish this!”

“Going in from the top would be a deathtrap,” Suisei mumbled. “But maybe… okay, it’s not a guarantee, but I think I have an idea. If the orientation of the ‘tunnels’ stayed the same when it burst out of the ground, there might be a chance.”

*

Fuhito upheld his promise and provided requested meals for each individual. Three meals would be provided every day as well as some small snacks to be eaten at one’s leisure. Leon rushed the door the second it opened, only to be forced back by the guard protecting the Liberator delivering the meals. Thankfully, it wasn’t Shita, or Leon would most likely be sporting worse injuries.

Optimistic after encountering Munna during the night, Makoto heartily dug into his breakfast, encouraging his Pokémon to eat since they would need their strength. Hopefully, his, Leon, and Sayaka’s positive attitudes would convince the Liberators to report to Fuhito that they were being compliant. Maybe it would be enough to get him to drop his guard.

Makoto stopped eating mid-bite when he saw Not-Ryota, still stowing themself away in the corner, eating nothing but a piece of toast. Makoto set his fork down, frowning as he continued watching the imposter lazily eat the simple meal without any indication they either hated or enjoyed it.

“Didn’t you want anything better?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Not-Ryota replied simply.

“But… you were— what did Ruruka call it? A connoisseur? You were eating everything while we traveled together. Well, not at first, but you love food!”

“Doesn’t matter what I like,” they replied, finishing the toast.

“It never stopped mattering,” Makoto stated firmly, standing up and depositing what was left of his breakfast in front of Not-Ryota. Whether they ended up accepting the meal or leaving it, he didn’t care. All he wanted was for them to know it was an option. Things were still awkwardly distant between Not-Ryota and the others, but Makoto couldn’t bring himself to hate his friend.

“So now what?” Leon wondered. “We wait for Kyoko to show up?”

“Pretty much, I suppose,” Sayaka shrugged, exhaling and falling back into one of the pillow piles. “So, while we wait… I don’t know, let’s talk?”

“Are you really going to rely on someone else to get you out of here?” Not-Ryota spoke up. “Why are you all so confident? And cheerful? You’re imprisoned!”

“Maybe because the dreariness of this place hasn’t sucked the life out of us?” Leon replied sarcastically. “Then again, I have been in jail before.”

“Let’s talk about that,” Sayaka prompted. “C’mon, when was the last time we had a calm moment to just sit and talk? I feel like there’s a lot we still don’t know about each other. So, Leon, what crime did you commit that got you thrown in jail?”

“Mainly shoplifting. Burnt down an old shed on this abandoned property close to where I grew up. It was a controlled burn, no one was gonna get hurt! But…” Leon’s jaw tensed, and Makoto was ready to start speaking, believing the other boy was going to shut them out once more. He did that when they tried to pry any information about Galar and his past that he was unwilling to share, and Makoto assumed this was going to be no different…

“But my dad made up some charges so I would spend a couple days in juvenile detention,” Leon revealed.

“What?” Sayaka looked (rightfully) horrified by the revelation. “Shoplifting isn’t a terrible crime— there’re much worse things. I’ll admit the arson is troubling but…”

“He had to,” Leon spat. “Had to ‘teach me a lesson.’ If I couldn’t improve myself, then the least I could do was not embarrass the family.”

“He cared more about appearances than your well-being?” said Makoto. 

“I guess that’s a good way of putting it.” 

“Leon,” Makoto spoke, “you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. No one’s going to force you to say anything.”

“No,” Leon responded firmly, “I wanna talk. I want someone to listen and tell me I’m not crazy for feeling the way I do. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to talk about it but… I guess you guys have been pretty cool.”

He already looked stressed and, more than anything, Makoto wanted him to know it was okay. Neither he nor Sayaka would judge Leon for choosing to keep his past secret. Of course, they wanted to know, but they also wouldn’t complain if he stayed silent. On the other hand, Makoto could also see what Leon was _trying_ to tell them. He wanted someone to listen and tell him his feelings were justified, whatever they were. Even if it meant seeing his friend in distress, Makoto wasn’t going to silence him.

“Okay Leon,” said Makoto, “we’re listening.”

The redhead shuddered and hissed a tense groan through his teeth. “I’m from Galar and Pokémon battles… are everything there. They’re the ultimate form of entertainment; a billion-dollar industry; people worship the ground the strongest Trainers walk on, so, of course, my dad wanted me to be a great Trainer.

“He got me Fintan and I, sorta, wanted to try it. I wanted to see if I was any good— that maybe this was what I was meant to do. Turns out… no, I ain’t any good at it. Dad was frustrated and he couldn’t accept that. He was… an alright Trainer, y’know? Not the best and probably wouldn’t place in a competition, but he’s not terrible. Unfortunately, he’s got an ego bigger than this fuckin’ castle. I was his son, he wasn’t a failure, so, logically, I had to become successful.

“Now, I have a cousin: her name’s Kanon. She practically worshiped me even though there was nothin’ there to admire. And I liked her, the way you tolerate an annoying younger sibling but wouldn’t let anyone hurt them. I was a good enough Trainer to catch an Applin for her— didn’t know it would spell my doom.

“Y’see… Kanon’s, like, a prodigy. She took to Pokémon battles like she’d been born for it. Applin’s a subpar Pokémon but, somehow, she was winning competitions left and right, building a balanced team, perfecting all these different strategies. My dad was furious ‘cause I wasn’t succeeding like that— even more angry about the fact I _didn’t care._

“He began pushing me harder and I began resisting. After a while, I believed he’d given up; he was focusing more time on Kanon and her success and I thought I was free. Started makin’ bad decisions— maybe for attention, maybe just ‘cause I wanted to be in control of something. Anyway, eventually got caught and arrested. Would’ve gotten let go with a slap on the wrist had dear ol’ dad not shown up. He had me sent away, left me there to struggle, then, outta the blue, visited.

“He asked if I learned my lesson, said I couldn’t be tarnishing Kanon’s image since she had potential to be great. When he said it like that, I felt kinda guilty. If Kanon was gonna be great, I didn’t want people makin’ fun of her because of her delinquent cousin. So, I agreed I would shape up, keep my head down, not stir up trouble… but that wasn’t what he wanted. Dad wanted me to be great at something and if I wanted out, I had to agree.

“He put me in sports: not as popular as Pokémon battles, but not a shameful thing to be good at in Galar. I found I was pretty good at baseball— a natural even! I barely had to practice to score homeruns and rack up trophies. Dad was happy…

“But you weren’t,” Sayaka finished for him.

“Yeah, left kind of a… bitter taste in my mouth after a while. Maybe that was me realizing I wasn’t playing because it made me feel successful or because it was fun: I was playing because someone else wanted me to. I would’ve quit earlier but Kanon was happy for me. She thought I had found something I was good at and we could both be successful at different things. But I didn’t want to be successful! That doesn’t automatically mean you’re happy!

“I’ll never be better at battling than my cousin and I was okay with that, but no one else was. Dad decided I needed to go somewhere where baseball and sports were a bigger deal; so, he sent me here to Unova. I was on the plane, staring at the pamphlet for the local Nimbasa team, when I realized something. I was finally alone; no dad, no coach, no practice, no pressure to keep playing. When I landed in Nimbasa, I decided I was going to take charge of my life. I was gonna buy a ticket to somewhere else— didn’t care where as long as it wasn’t Galar.”

“That’s when we found you,” Makoto realized, “collecting spare change.”

“Yep, I almost had enough for a plane ticket outta there but meeting you guys convinced me to spend it on a ticket for the musical. Don’t regret it, not one bit. And now I’m here.”

What followed was a tense silence. Makoto began idly petting Panpour’s smooth fur, unsure of what to say after Leon basically poured his heart out to them. It was a lot to consider, but, overall, he was surprised to find himself feeling rather angry. Angry at people who tried to force someone one direction in life, who tried to determine one’s destiny for them.

“Please,” Leon’s voice was oddly strained. He lifted his head to look at Makoto and Sayaka, his expression desperate and vulnerable. “Please tell me I’m not crazy. Please tell me I’m not some punkass kid who’s so selfish and stupid he deserved to be locked up.”

“Of course, you’re not crazy,” Sayaka assured him, reaching out and resting a hand on his arm. Axel had crawled into Leon’s lap and Fintan, though not actively touching him, was close by and ready to jump in should his presence be needed. “What you felt was completely understandable and you’re right: success doesn’t automatically mean you’re happy. You can be successful and hate what you do.”

“…Thank you.” When was the last time someone had listened to Leon? Truly listened to him and what he was saying? Had he been crying for help for years and everyone around him was either too heartless, ignorant, or blissful to notice? It seemed almost cruel his feelings had finally been validated while being held prisoner in a child’s demented bedroom.

“Makoto,” Leon continued speaking, “watching you battle, watching you get stronger was hard for me. I kept feeling like… if I had just tried harder, then maybe I would’ve been good too. Maybe I was wrong to hold onto my anger towards my dad and it really was all my fault.”

“I made you feel like a failure?” Makoto whimpered. It was completely unintentional, but the fact that he incited these feelings in his friend was devastating to learn. 

“I guess so, not that you were doing it on purpose. But… it’s not true, right? Just because you’re good at it, doesn’t mean I made the wrong choice.”

“It doesn’t matter if you were good or not,” Sayaka cut in, a tone of firm finality in her voice. “What matters is if you were happy. You can be the greatest Trainer in the world and have all the money and success one could ask for, but if you’re not happy, and your success isn’t making you happy, then what’s the point? 

“Leon, you weren’t happy as a Pokémon Trainer. You weren’t happy playing baseball either. You weren’t happy with all the pressure the people around you were forcing on you! What makes you happy?”

“Being with you guys,” Leon answered without hesitation. “You didn’t care if I was a Trainer or not, you just… let me come along, no questions asked. You didn’t pressure me; you didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t wanna do. It’s been… nice.”

“What do you want to do?” Makoto questioned.

“I don’t know,” Leon admitted. “I’ve been told what to do my whole life. That idol thing still sounds pretty cool; not sure if I’ll be any good at it, but that’s the point of trying things out, right? To see if it’s good match?”

“That’s exactly the point,” Sayaka confirmed.

“Why did you wanna do it?” Leon asked. “Be an idol?”

“M-me!?” Sayaka stammered.

“Yeah,” Makoto encouraged, “I mean… Leon explained his motivations—”

“It’s only fair,” Leon urged. “C’mon, it can’t be any worse than me burning down a shed and getting thrown in jail. Oh, and all the self-loathing and repressed aggression.”

“I… guess that’s true?” Sayaka seemed a little uneasy and, once again, Makoto wanted to jump in and reassure her that she didn’t have to say anything she didn’t want to, but she started speaking. “You’re right, my story isn’t super traumatic, and I definitely didn’t get myself arrested. Kind of boring really… My mother died when I was very young; I don’t have a lot of memories of her.”

“I’m sorry,” Leon sympathized. “My mom left when I was little, though I doubt she was anyone worth knowing to just walk out on her family like that… Then again, there were probably things going on in the background I was too young to understand, so maybe I’m not one to pass judgement.”

“My father raised me my entire childhood,” Sayaka continued. “Unfortunately, he had to work long hours to support us and wasn’t around much. He tried hiring nannies and babysitters, not so much to watch me since I was pretty independent, but more for companionship. We couldn’t keep them for long since he lacked the funds, so I was left on my own a lot.

“Part of me understood he had to be away a lot to make sure we had a home and food and clothes, but I was a kid who missed her dad. I started acting out because I quickly learned that forced him to come running, but then he stopped coming. We couldn’t afford to see a therapist and things were getting worse. I’m pretty sure he was contemplating giving me up in the hopes I would end up someplace better.

“Then the Sinnoh Contest Circuit began, and they televise every performance. I was enchanted by what I saw and started behaving so I could come home from school on time to watch the events. Seeing the Coordinators with their Pokémon brought me so much happiness and I began to focus my interests in copying them. I wanted to be a Coordinator; I wanted to be up on that stage and have thousands of fans cheering for me and my Pokémon.

“As I grew older, pop groups were obviously an influence on my preteen mind. I noticed how the Coordinators were popular, but the pop groups had more global influence and popularity, but I was passionate about both. So, I made it my goal to combine them. As you know, I’ve become a successful Coordinator, with more money from sponsorships than I know what to do with, and now I’m breaking into the idol industry first by participating in the Pokémon Musicals.

“Maybe popularity and fame are really selfish reasons to pursue my dream, but I need the status. Somewhere, in some region or country, there’s a child in the same position I was: lonely, broken, with no path in life. I want them to know they’re not alone, that someone understands, and they can have meaning, they just have to find it. Whether it’s in the arts, or science, or sports, or medicine, or whatever! You never know if you never try and I want to encourage people to try.”

“You’re right, that was boring,” Leon commented once she finished speaking. Sayaka frowned and tossed a pillow at his head, which he let hit since he knew he deserved it. “Still, at least you’ve got some established path to follow. Me? I’m making it up as I go along.”

“That’s what I’ve been doing,” Makoto pointed out, drawing his friends’ attention to him. “But you’re not going to get some inspiring story of overcoming hardship out of me. I’ve had a happy childhood, loving parents, stable homelife. I guess my biggest downfall is my unsurety; I don’t know what I want to do in life but I’m willing to try. Maybe I’m not meant to be a Trainer or maybe I am. In the end, I’m just some kid who stumbled into a situation he has no business being in.”

“None of us have any business being here,” said Sayaka, “but we’re here regardless.”

“Y’know,” Leon spoke up, “there’ve been a couple news stories about what’s been happening, but we haven’t been mentioned in any! I mean, how are people supposed to know about our heroic deeds?”

“Leon, we’re imprisoned in a pastel nightmare,” Sayaka deadpanned.

“Well, they can leave this part out! What’s it called? Omit?”

Makoto glanced at Not-Ryota, still hiding in the corner. They had an intense look of contemplation on their face, which was a nice change from the constant neutral expression of mournful acceptance he had been seeing. There was no doubt they had been listening since there was little else to do in this room, but what sort of reflection had they gleaned from the conversation? Makoto was able to see they had finished the food he had placed in front of them and was pleased by that. 

After the revelations they had shared with one another, the group of friends decided to try and lift the mood in their own ways. Sayaka looked to be building a fort out of pillows, which Makoto started helping with, spurred on by childhood memories of doing the same with his sister. Leon seemed to be doing the same but his fort… left a lot to be desired. In fact, it looked more like a sad pile.

“What—?” was all Sayaka managed to speak before Fintan ignited the pile. “What are you doing!?”

“Getting the Liberators to come running,” Leon explained nonchalantly, standing mere feet from the fire. “They don’t want us to be harmed, so they’ll have to open the door and let us out if there’s a fire.”

“Do you see any sprinklers in here!?” Not-Ryota snapped, having been shook out of their contemplation. “Or fire alarms!?”

“I’m sure there are cameras watching us,” Leon responded. “Otherwise, me using the blankets to spell out cuss words have all been in vain.”

“Put it out!” Makoto shouted, frantically instructing Panpour to extinguish the flames using Water Gun. 

Before any of them could begin scolding Leon for his stupidity, there was a noticeable clunking sound from beyond the door. The room’s occupants fell silent, their muscles tensing as they intently watched the door. Then there was scraping and rattling, the distinct noise of metal against metal. 

Makoto silently directed his Pokémon to move into position. He had been under the assumption they would only be visited during mealtimes and it couldn’t be time for lunch yet, which means this visitor was unscheduled. He was hoping it was Kyoko, coming to rescue them, but if it wasn’t… well, he wasn’t taking any chances. 

Leon flattened himself against the wall behind the door. If the door opened wide enough, he planned to grab the edge of it and yank, hopefully throwing it open enough that whoever was coming through couldn’t regain control and the prisoners could rush them. In preparation, Sayaka stood close to Makoto, sharp eyes taking note of the obstacles in their path and mentally preparing to avoid them should a mad dash for the door be their only option. A dark shape caught Makoto’s attention in his periphery, and he was pleased to see Not-Ryota, though not standing directly beside him, had joined in this potential escape.

There was a loud clunk, then the door began to open. Leon stepped away from the wall, his shoes silent against the carpet. He extended one arm, keeping it a few inches above the surface of the door as it slowly opened. He abruptly gripped it and then yanked it wide open, prompting whoever was on the other side to yelp and tumble to the floor. Pidgeot screeched, aggressively spreading her wings; Pikachu and Emolga both crackled with electricity; Minccino’s plush fur became piloerect.

“Yui?” Not-Ryota gasped. The figure lifted their head, revealing the familiar brown hair and red glasses. Surprisingly, she was still wearing the Liberator uniform, but had abandoned the gloves and tabard. For some reason, it made Makoto feel optimistic; like she was gradually shedding the title of Liberator.

“You are here!” Yui’s shocked expression shifted into a joyful one. “I thought it was just a rumor… but then Kyoko told me …”

Makoto felt a wave of relief wash over him and he almost felt like crying. The stress of their capture had been immense, and he had almost given up until Munna visited him. Now, they had a chance to turn this around.

“I’m here to get you out,” Yui explained, accepting Leon’s offered hand to get off the floor. “I’d heard whispers that you guys were the ones who infiltrated the base but then people were saying you’d been driven out— and other people were saying you were still here. Kyoko sent me to free you; I don’t know how she knew where you were, but she was right regardless. Now let’s go! We don’t have much time to get Ryota out!”

“That’s very interesting information.” Before Yui could even turn around the confront the new individual in the doorway, a strong leg kicked out and connected with her lower back, sending her crashing into Makoto and Sayaka. Leon, who had been slightly off to the side after helping her up, avoided Yui’s body but was too stunned to react right away to the attacker.

“Sir Fuhito will never believe that his precious granddaughter has betrayed him, but your betrayal will win me some trust,” Eigo gloated.

“You could’ve hurt her!” Not-Ryota snapped, striding up to Eigo without a second thought, their anger at watching Yui be so cruelly thrown to the ground overpowering their submission. 

Eigo smirked and, without warning, punched Not-Ryota in the jaw. The individual yelled in pain and fell to the floor, clutching their face. Makoto managed to fight his way out of the flailing pile of limbs and scrambled across the floor to Not-Ryota, struggling to pull their hand away so he could check nothing was broken. He looked up to glare at Eigo, prepared to curse him out and threaten him, though he lacked the strength to carrying through. Thankfully, he didn’t need to threaten anything.

Leon let out a roar of fury and slammed his fist into the side of Eigo’s head. To give Eigo some credit, he managed not to crumple in an unconscious heap; though, if he were smart to begin with, he wouldn’t have confronted a group of teenagers who despised his guts and at least one of them had the physical fortitude to do something about it. 

Ditto, angered by its Trainer’s injury, rippled and bubbled, its rage preventing it from taking a recognizable form. Pidgeot and Fintan both came rushing in, prepared to tear at Eigo with talons and strike him down with a quick barrage of kicks. Eigo stumbled back, hastily pulling a Sleep Powder capsule from his uniform. He untwisted it, dropped it on the floor, and fled to the large double doors at the end of the hallway. Fintan rushed through the spores already filling the air to try and chase him down, but the doors slammed shut before he reached them. The Raboot fought off the spores for as long as he could, desperately kicking at the other sealed doors before succumbing.

Makoto wasn’t sure how long they had been unconscious this time since Not-Ryota couldn’t startle them awake with water. He was tempted to check his phone, which he kept shutting off to retain the battery power, but the rest of his friends stirring drew his attention.

“Damn it all,” Leon snarled, realizing Fintan was right beside him despite having run out before the spores forced them asleep. The door to the nursery was shut once more, meaning the Liberators must have returned Fintan and locked the door once it was safe to approach.

“Sorry for falling on you,” Yui meekly apologized to Sayaka and Makoto.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sayaka responded. “Eigo kicked you.”

“Ryota!” Makoto rushed to his friend’s side, gingerly prodding their swollen cheek. “Does it hurt? Can you move it? Does anything feel broken?”

“I’m fine,” Not-Ryota insisted, though the evident wince said otherwise. 

“Now what do we do?” Leon complained. “Yui was the calvary and now she’s in here with us.”

“When I don’t return, Kyoko will suspect something’s wrong,” said Yui. “Sadly, I don’t know if there’s anything she could do directly.”

“Why’s that?” Makoto asked.

“She’s with Ryota and is still manipulating Sir Fuhito to make him wait to carry out the next phase; though, with my betrayal… it might be what finally convinces him to act.”

“We’ve run out of time,” Makoto stood up, raising his voice to address everyone in the room. “We need to come up with a way to escape or to contact Kyoko. We can’t rely on the officers or the Gym Leaders to rescue us.”

“Where was this bravado yesterday?” said Not-Ryota, still clutching their swollen cheek.

“Now I know Kyoko’s on our side,” Makoto answered. “I know she wants to help us and stop her grandfather, but she’s in a difficult spot. We need to get out of here, even if it involves attacking whoever comes through the door.”

“Assault and battery!” Leon whooped. “Now you’re talking my language!”

“Just how many crimes have you committed!?” Sayaka squawked. “You know what? Forget it. Yui, is there anything you can tell us about this room and the surrounding ones that could help?”

Not-Ryota silently observed as Makoto, Sayaka, and Yui began to discuss details about the layout of the nursery wing. Leon hadn’t joined the conversation yet, checking to make sure Fintan, who had taken the brunt of the spores, was feeling okay. Not-Ryota took in a deep breath, trying to calm their nerves, and approached him. Leon’s head jerked once they were in his range, still probably on high alert.

“Why did you do that?” Not-Ryota asked.

“Do what?”

“Why did you attack Eigo? All you’ve done is make things worse.”

“He punched you,” Leon responded bluntly, like the answer was obvious.

“He… What?”

“He punched you. I attacked him because he punched you.”

Not-Ryota didn’t know how to respond and when Leon noticed they weren’t going to speak right away, he chose to join the others in their plotting, leaving Not-Ryota to stand idly in a stupor. They touched their face, wincing at the pain of their swollen jaw.

_He attacked Eigo because he punched me? Not because it was a chance to escape? Or because he kicked Yui? Or because Leon has a lot of internalized rage? It was because Eigo punched me?_

Despite the oddity, Not-Ryota was emotionally touched. Clearly, Leon cared for them if he was willing to throw himself into danger just to avenge a punch to the jaw. Even with Not-Ryota’s betrayal, were they still loved by the other three? Leon had attacked Eigo; Makoto had shared his food and checked their injuries; and Sayaka, who had no problem being abrasive to those she didn’t care for, hadn’t scolded or blamed them for anything that had happened. 

The teens were imprisoned with miniscule odds of escaping, and yet they weren’t giving up the second a glimmer of hope made itself known. They wanted to escape; they wanted to stop Fuhito; and they still wanted to rescue Ryota. Despite everything, Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon were still willing to help.

_I’m a terrible friend,_ Not-Ryota admitted. _I’ve lied to them and I turned my back on them when they needed me most— oh, who am I kidding? They didn’t need me, but I’ve always needed them. It’s time I stop wallowing in self-pity— I don’t deserve it. It’s time I started being useful._

But before they could speak up, voicing their intention to join the conversation, Leon abruptly approached and grabbed them by the arm, speaking in a low voice. “I’ve got an idea but Makoto and Sayaka won’t be happy about it. It’ll work, I know it will ‘cause Eigo will expect me to be violent. I need your help to make it happen since the others will try and stop me. Can I depend on you?”

_Can he? Can I be trusted with this secret? Or will I betray him? Will I rat him out? Will I lie and turn on him to save my own skin? Will I— shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

“Yes,” Not-Ryota spoke confidently, firmly nodding. “I’ll help you.”

*

“Damn it!” Suisei cursed, lowering the binoculars. He raised them briefly once more to double-check his deduction before dropping the binoculars, the only thing keeping them from shattering on the ground being the safety tether around his neck, causing them to harmlessly bounce against his chest. “Well, I’m useless! Take me back to prison!”

“What now?” Jin complained, climbing up to the perch Suisei had somehow managed to scramble onto. 

“There’s nothing more I can offer you, so now I’m useless.”

After yesterday’s depressing events, Jin and Koichi had willingly gone along with whatever possible plan Suisei could muster. Monomi and the attending doctors had insisted the three men rest for the night, but they had escaped as soon as the miniscule dawn light brightened the cloud cover, spending the entire day investigating the surroundings walls of the castle from a distance.

“Right around there,” Suisei gestured to a portion of the wall that didn’t look any different from the rest, “if the orientation stayed the same and I’m not misremembering, there was a little cave-in when it was still a tunnel. I was hoping there would be some sign of a fault or weakness in the area.”

“It could be there,” Koichi insisted, “we just can’t see it from here.”

Jin snagged the binoculars and began scanning the wall for himself, desperately trying to find any evidence of cracks or vulnerability. Even with the binoculars, the distance was still great enough he couldn’t make out any details. They couldn’t risk getting closer since Hydreigon had been patrolling since the early hours. There was no mistaking that intimidating dark shape that scanned the woodland below and skies above for signs of intruders.

“I can’t help you anymore,” Suisei sighed, crumpling in a hunched posture of utter defeat. 

While Koichi offered a sympathetic but saddened smile, Jin growled in frustration and pulled out his Xtransceiver. “My Lady Champion, any news?”

“Kazuo has been keeping an eye on the front entrance,” Monomi replied. “There’ve been no signs of activity. Hiroko’s tried to approach from above, but that Hydreigon is very aggressive. Sonosuke, Ruruka, and Seiko have successfully reached the foundation without being detected, but there don’t appear to be any ways through.

“According to Sonosuke and Ruruka’s Pokémon investigating the foundation, it appears to mostly be for show. There are machines in there; Eelektross kept trying to dig through the stone to sap from them.”

“Which means the top portion of the castle is where the people are,” Koichi concluded. “Everything beneath in uninhabitable. The machines are probably the ones needed to lift the castle out of the ground.”

“Suisei,” Jin kicked the man in his hip to get his attention, “are you sure this is the portion of the wall?”

“I’ve spent ten hours wandering the area to make sure I’m not mistaken. There’s always a hint of doubt, but I’m willing to bet my life that’s the wall.”

“It could be for show, like the foundation.” Jin began to chew on his lip as a plan took form in his mind. “The wall could still be weak on the inner level, but the outside shell wouldn’t show it. If we could hit it with something powerful enough, we could blast the wall open.”

“Excuse me!?” Monomi shrieked from the speaker of Jin’s Xtransceiver. “I’m upset about what these people have done, but I’m not about to stand by and let you blow up this structure with them inside!”

“We have few other options, ma’am,” Jin responded. “Whether you approve or not, I’m not willing to let Fuhito continue.”

“So what’s the plan?” Suisei asked. “I assume you’ve got something in mind? Because I don’t have the creativity to spare.”

“The only ones we have available right now to reach the area are Flygon, Ninjask, and Unfezant,” Koichi discussed. “If we can get Hiroko on our side, we’ll have her Pokémon too. If they can get past Hydreigon, they can each launch an attack on the weakened area.”

“Unless they can all attack in unison, I wouldn’t trust it,” Jin countered. “We need one giant explosion— a big impact. Unfortunately, Hydreigon is a volatile spanner in the works.”

“So,” Koichi contemplated, “we need a method of distracting Hydreigon and delivering one huge impact to shatter the wall.”

“Do you truly think this is the only way?” Monomi asked from the Xtransceiver.

“If we had time to spare, I’m sure we could come up with something better,” Jin answered, “but, for now, this is all we have. Time and resources are against us.”

“Very well,” though she sounded extremely reluctant. “If this is our only option, I can procure some explosives for you.”

Koichi began to pace on the rocky perch, though there wasn’t much space for him to do it properly. If Monomi kept her word despite her misgivings, they had one component for the plan: the impact. They still needed to distract Hydreigon and figure out a way of safely delivering the explosive. Koichi studied the wall; despite the distance, he knew it was much more massive and daunting than his perspective could interpret. Only a flying Pokémon could reach it, and they had a handful of skilled and quick flying Pokémon who could get the job done. In particular, Ninjask, one of the quickest Pokémon in existence, could easily reach it given its natural speed and small size, but its low defense would mean one good hit from Hydreigon and…

As Koichi struggled to come up with a possible answer, a clawed hand gripped his shoulder. He was so used to Slakoth’s constant weight that he forgot the napping Pokémon was there half the time. There were numerous occasions where he attempted to sit in a chair, only to trap Slakoth between himself and the backrest— not that the sloth Pokémon seemed to mind. 

“Maybe we’re thinking about this wrong way,” Koichi spoke up, a coherent plan of action starting to form. “Because of the height of the wall, we’re assuming only a flying Pokémon could reach the weak area, but we’re wrong.” He reached over one shoulder, grabbed Slakoth by the arm, and pulled his Pokémon to the front.

“We use all available flying Pokémon to distract Hydreigon,” Koichi proposed. “While they keep it occupied, Slakoth climbs the wall with the explosive.”

Both Jin and Suisei had shared looks of disbelief, blatantly revealing how much faith they had in this crazy strategy.

“Look,” Koichi narrowed his eyes, “if you can think of something better, I’d love to hear it. Well…? No…? That’s what I thought.”

“Slakoth’s a light shade of brown,” Suisei observed, “so he might blend into the wall, but what if Hydreigon sees him?”

“I’m hoping Hydreigon will stayed focused on the flying Pokémon,” Koichi explained. “With any luck, it’ll be expecting one of them to make the final move and wouldn’t expect someone to be actually climbing the wall.”

Jin looked absolutely exhausted, the weight of years of stress, anger, and regret weighing him down. It was clear he didn’t have much hope in this plan, but he had few options. “Lady Champion? Did you hear that?”

“Yes, I’m not confident in it, but you have my support.”

“Let’s blast this wall!” Suisei shouted.


	43. Rush In, Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and friends must take action after one of their own takes a daring risk; meanwhile, on the outside, the International Officers set their plan in motion. "Blast this wall" indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxel (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 43: Rush In, Break Out

Despite her misgivings, Monomi kept her promise and procured explosives for the officers; where she got it, they decided it was best not to ask. The other Gym Leaders were alerted to the officers’ plans and had various responses. Kazuo, having a similar background to Jin and Koichi, understood the risks associated with the plan and knew the duo wouldn’t be attempting it if the circumstances weren’t dire. Yasuke calmly called them both idiots and claimed he would have nothing to do with it; though, if he were truly uninterested, he would have left for Striaton the second he could. Hiroko was uneasy though did offer her and her Pokémons’ aid. Sonosuke, Ruruka, and Seiko were unsure about the success rate, but offered to lead the officers to the foundation of the castle. Gozu and Daisaku neither objected nor approved.

Jin’s mind was plagued with all the different methods in which things could go wrong; but, again, they had few other options and were pressed for time. After the confrontation at the front door of the castle, there was a good chance he had agitated Fuhito into proceeding with the next phase. Exactly what that entailed, he didn’t know; he could only hope it didn’t involve Kyurem. The area was still covered in snow and massive icicles that defied gravity and extended toward the sky rather than stretching downward. One could only imagine what horror would be unleashed should the ice beast fully awaken once more. On the bright side, the trees’ branches were encased in ice and snow and provided a decent cover to hide the countless footprints Jin, Koichi, and Suisei had made during their reconnaissance, hopefully preventing the Liberators (and Hydreigon) from noticing how much the trio had investigated.

“When do you intend to leave?” Monomi asked, a grimace on her face as she watched Hiroko fashion together an impromptu harness for Slakoth to carry the explosives.

“Right away,” Jin answered.

“What!? It’s sunset! By the time you get back out there, it’ll be the dead of night! I will not allow you to wander out there, through the snow, in the darkness! None of you will be able to see!”

“Which works in our favor since Hydreigon won’t see Slakoth,” Jin pointed out.

“No, I refuse to let you go out in the night. You will wait until dawn at the earliest.”

“I mean no offence, my Lady, but you are not the boss of me.”

“But I can summon your boss,” Monomi threatened. Jin grit his teeth, clearly angered by her threat but not willing to agitate her lest she act on it. “I demand you three rest and wait for dawn, then I will not stand in your way.”

“Is that a promise?”

“On my honor,” she vowed, placing a hand over her heart. “Wait until dawn, then you may act, and I will allow you to do so.”

More than anything, Jin wanted to act now, but he also didn’t want Monomi thwarting his efforts. With his goal so close, he wasn’t willing to allow anyone to prevent him from succeeding. Monomi was already on board by a thread, voicing her displeasure with their plan multiple times. With extreme reluctance, he agreed and retired for the night with Koichi and Suisei. They would rise well before dawn and sneak out before Monomi could stop them (of which she was aware) but she would allow it since the sun would start rising by the time they reached the heart of the forest.

“My Lady,” Kazuo approached the Champion after Jin, Koichi, and Suisei departed. “I have known you for many years… you do not intend to let this continue.”

“I will uphold my word,” Monomi replied firmly, “for if I do not, what is the point of having honor? But, I also refuse to risk the safety of Unova, its Pokémon, and its people so that he can continue to carry out his quest.”

“You must understand—”

“I am aware of Jin and Fuhito’s relationship and background. I know how important it is for Jin to be the one to stop Fuhito, but I will not allow him to risk the lives of Unova’s people and Pokémon for his own pride and ego. I will uphold my word: I will not hinder his plan once dawn has come. 

“However, that doesn’t mean I won’t contact those who will do so in my place.”

*

Given how things had turned out, Makoto was surprised he wasn’t feeling downhearted after Yui, who was sent to rescue them, ended up imprisoned as well. Kyoko couldn’t come herself because she needed to keep Ryota guarded and needed to continue manipulating Fuhito to prevent him from proceeding. Aside from Yui, there were likely few people Kyoko could trust enough to send in her place, which meant there likely wasn’t anyone else coming to free them. Eigo, now armed with information about Yui’s betrayal, would also add fuel to the fire of Fuhito’s cracking sanity; though, there was the chance that Kyoko could dispel his claims since even Eigo mentioned Fuhito wouldn’t believe his granddaughter’s dissension. If Fuhito trusted Kyoko more than Eigo, they still had a chance.

So, he wasn’t dejected by the recent events; rather, he felt more invigorated and determined than ever before. There were so many people and Pokémon working to ensure their success; now, they needed to act and take charge. It was up to them to get out of here.

“So Ditto can’t squeeze through?” Yui asked, staring up at the air vent on the wall.

“I already pried it off to check,” Not-Ryota confirmed. “There’s a grate behind it and the holes are too small even for Ditto.”

“I’m unsure if the other rooms were outfitted in the same way,” Yui pondered, “but if they weren’t, then we only need to get through this door. If we can open this door, then we’ll have access to the other rooms in the corridor and find a way out through them.”

The inhabitants of the room sat in a circle on the floor as they discussed their options. Yui was enamored with Victini and was even more delighted to learn he was uncaptured. Despite rejecting the Liberator philosophy as a whole, she still believed in certain aspects. After a quick discussion, Makoto found he could agree with that.

Ideas of how to get through the door were thrown around without restriction. Even if a proposal was outlandish, no one expressed irritation or rebuked the speaker for suggesting it. Thinking outside the box, no matter how bizarre, could yield an answer none of them would have considered under normal circumstances. 

As the conversation continued, Makoto noticed Not-Ryota, who was enthusiastically contributing, gradually began to quiet. He saw they were nervously glancing at Leon, who only glanced back once when he noticed he was being stared at. Makoto began to worry Not-Ryota was emotionally retreating again; he had observed Not-Ryota and Leon speaking softly to one another shortly after waking up and worried the latter was threatening the former. That assumption turned out to be false since the two were suddenly very warm towards one another and Not-Ryota was embracing the group again. What had they talked about and why was Not-Ryota so nervous?

“I’d like to say something,” Not-Ryota spoke up. “I know words aren’t good enough, but I want to sincerely apologize for all the ways I’ve wronged you guys. My secrets and lies have brought you nothing but grief; but now, I swear, I’m done lying.”

“It’s not like you were lying all the time,” said Sayaka. Her tone wasn’t dismissive nor hostile, more like she was stating an established fact. “You told us about Ryota and the Liberators, and you were always trying to keep us safe even when the pressure became too great. You were right to be worried about getting here as soon as possible though; we were in Opelucid City when the castle rose.”

“No,” Not-Ryota shook their head in disagreement, “Kyoko could’ve held out longer. The castle rose because of me; Fuhito discovered I was here and had found Ryota. He initiated the next step because I was a threat and almost ruined his plans. The only reason worse things haven’t happened yet is because Kyoko’s still working behind the scene. All of this,” they gestured around the group, indicating the entirety of the castle, “is my fault.”

“Well…” Sayaka looked uncertain, as if unsure of what she wanted to say, “at least you admit it?”

“I used to like this room,” Yui remarked, drawing attention to herself. “We used to play here for hours. The adults wouldn’t let us outside without supervision, but we could be here for as long as we wanted without needing to be watched.”

“You all grew up here?” said Sayaka. “You, Ryota, Kyoko, and the real Ryota?”

“Yes, and I can’t even say it was a bad childhood. We had everything we needed, and we were happy… sadly, turns out it was all a lie.”

“Not necessarily,” Makoto interjected. “I mean, yeah, you guys ended up indoctrinated— that was wrong. But the Liberators clearly loved you and gave you everything they could.”

“The ends don’t justify the means,” said Not-Ryota. “Yes, I have many happy memories of being with Ryota, Yui, and Kyoko, but those are overshadowed by everything else that has been done to us. Let me remind you: Ryota is somewhere in this castle, terrified out of his mind, weighed down by the knowledge he’s expected to become the King of Liberation.”

“…Guess I’m just too optimistic,” Makoto mumbled.

“Don’t feel too badly about it,” Not-Ryota assured him. “You like to see the best in people and, sometimes, that can make all the difference. That’s why I wanted you to meet Ryota because I was certain if anyone could convince him this world isn’t rotten, it would be you.”

“Too confusing,” Leon complained. “The skinny kid is the real Ryota, right? If he’s gonna start being around, we need to sort out the name situation.”

“What do you mean?” Sayaka asked.

“What do we call him?” Leon pointed to Not-Ryota. “If everything goes to hell, I don’t want us shouting for Ryota and not knowing which one.”

“I don’t have a name,” Not-Ryota responded, “not anymore, at least. After I rejected the doctrine and saw how the adults reacted, I felt like the identity I had among the Liberators was a lie; so, I got rid of it. I used Ryota’s appearance and name because… well, I _needed_ an identity in the real world. No one outside the Liberators knew who Ryota was, so it was perfect. I’m nothing, a nobody.”

“You’re not nothing!” Makoto argued. “You’re _you._ Maybe we don’t know exactly who that is, but we’ll figure it out. I’m not going to sit here and let you put yourself down like that!”

Not-Ryota smiled, both amused by how passionate Makoto was being and touched by his words. They reached up ran a hand through their hair. It wasn’t long enough for them to see the black roots, but they knew it had grown out enough to reveal their true hair color. They had also stopped wearing the contacts they had stolen. Slowly but surely, their real self would take form again.

“What do you want to be called?” Leon prompted. “If you’re going to reinvent yourself, might as well start with that.”

“There isn’t anything in particular I want to be called,” Not-Ryota replied. “Maybe a name will come to me in the future; for now, you can call me Imposter.”

“That sounds insulting!” Makoto gasped. “You’re not an imposter— okay, technically you are, but it wasn’t done for malicious reasons! Come on, isn’t there anything else?”

“I am an imposter,” they countered calmly, “but you know what? I’m not ashamed of it, not anymore. I’ll find out who I am someday, but until then, I don’t feel any shame in acknowledging it. Since the implications bother you, I’ll use a work-around. Makoto, from now on, please refer to me as ‘Imposter.’”

“That’s not fair…” Makoto pouted, caught between wanting to support his friend’s wishes and being indignant about using a name that implicated such negative things about them. Panpour began to chitter-laugh at his Trainer’s predicament. “Fine… Imposter— ugh… I don’t like it.”

“Sure, it’s not a ‘traditional’ name,” Sayaka admitted, “but it’s your own. I doubt there’s anyone else out there who willingly goes by ‘Imposter.’ Thus, it’s part of your identity.”

“On that note,” Makoto added, “what pronouns do you go by? I automatically assumed you were male, and you never corrected me, but Suisei kept using neutral pronouns.”

“Either is fine,” Imposter shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t quite know what I am inside, but neither one bothers me, so whatever feels best for you. Suisei’s still around?”

“He’s helping us now,” Sayaka revealed. “He and the International Officers have teamed up; they’re probably trying to find a way in right now.”

“I don’t know how easy that will be,” Imposter pondered. “The castle was still underground when I infiltrated. Hell, I didn’t even know it was a real castle! I thought they were tunnels and Fuhito just had a big ego.”

“Do you know anything useful?” Leon asked Yui.

“I’m not sure,” she confessed. “I haven’t been outside for a while, and certainly not since the castle sprang up. From what I’ve heard, what is now the front entrance has been sealed shut. I don’t know what’s preventing them from trying to fly in from the top.”

“Hydreigon, that’s what,” Makoto revealed. 

“Oh… yes, I suppose that would keep them out.”

“Well, there’s _one_ way,” Imposter spoke, though they sounded very uncertain and maybe even afraid. Once they realized they had everyone’s attention, they began take deep, steady breaths as they stood up and wandered over to the corner they had been camping in.

“No more lying, no more withholding the truth. I’m through hiding things; all it’s done is brought suffering.” They pushed aside some of the pillows and revealed their bag, holding it almost reverently as they returned to the circle. They unzipped it and reached inside, hesitating briefly as they gripped the item inside. They exhaled slowly, squeezing their eyes shut, and pulled their hands out.

Makoto immediately gasped at the sight of the off-color white orb. The shape, size, and indents were the exact same as the Dark Stone, except for the color. That could only mean this object was the Light Stone, the counterpart of the Dark Stone. And if the Dark Stone was the slumbering form of Zekrom, then the Light Stone…

“When did you get that!?” Sayaka demanded. “How long have you had it!?” When Imposter recoiled in fear from her voice, she paused to calm herself before speaking. “Okay, maybe the most important thing to know is what do you intend to do with it?”

“I know we sort of took a vow to keep Reshiram sleeping,” Imposter began, “but if one of us is worthy of being a Hero, then Reshiram will awaken and we can use it. Hydreigon won’t stand a chance against Reshiram. I bet, if we woke it now, it could break us out of this room.”

“No.” Makoto stood up and hurried across the circle, pressing both hands against the top of the stone and pushing it downward until it was nestled in the top of Imposter’s bag. “If we release Reshiram, we’ll risk another Razing. If we can quell Zekrom without Reshiram, then I want to try that first. This… this is an absolute last resort.”

“Very well,” Imposter agreed, returning the stone to their bag and covering it with their clothing. “And Sayaka, to answer your question, I’ve had the Light Stone ever since the day we escaped the Relic Castle. When we split up to search for Makoto, something called me to Pinwheel Forest; there, I met Virizion, one of the Swords of Justice. She escorted me to the Nacrene Museum and entrusted the stone’s safety onto me. Can’t say it was the smartest decision…”

“You’ve managed to keep it secret and safe this entire time,” Sayaka pointed out, “even in the heart of the Liberators’ base. Sounds like you’re doing a good enough job.”

“I’m not proud of the things I’ve done,” Imposter admitted, gathering their bag into their lap and draping their arms over it. “The instant I can hand this thing off, I intend to.”

“You’ve had that thing this entire time,” Leon muttered more to himself than the others, though they still heard. “Could’ve used it…”

“Only a Hero could use it,” Makoto reminded him. “Ryota is the Hero of Ideals, so Reshiram needs the Hero of Truth.”

“How do you know if you’re worthy of being the Hero?”

“I don’t know,” Imposter replied, Yui also shaking her head. “Fuhito had to train and shape Ryota’s mind to prepare him to be the Hero of Ideals. I don’t know what that training entailed. All I know is that the Hero _embraces_ the value the dragon embodies. Ryota truly believes in his ideals: that a perfect world is possible, and he can make it happen. He believes that because he’s been raised to believe it. I don’t know how one would embrace truth.”

“The dragons are opposites, right?” said Leon. “What if it involves rejecting the other value? To embrace truth, you gotta reject ideals and vice-versa. I mean, Ryota is kinda living in his own world right now; would make sense he wasn’t seeing reality— ‘the truth.’”

“We can speculate all night and still not come up with a definite answer. We don’t know how to awaken it and we don’t know what qualifies someone as a Hero. For now, let’s proceed under the assumption that Reshiram is not an option.”

*

As the first rays of dawn’s light futilely pierced the cloud cover, brightening the clouds rather than blessing the ground beneath with pure sunlight, Jin, Koichi, Hiroko, and Suisei were already miles away from the Pokémon League and Victory Road. Upon reaching the same location where Suisei had identified the wall, Jin hoped the early morning hour would have prevented Hydreigon from patrolling; however, the recognizable dark shape in the sky said otherwise.

“Does it ever sleep?” Koichi grumbled, his own bleary and exhausted eyes narrowing at the dragon Pokémon.

Unfezant, Ninjask, Flygon, Sigilyph, Braviary, and Mandibuzz stood at the ready; unfortunately, the distance would prevent their Trainers from directing them, meaning they would be left on their own in the sky. Suisei and Hiroko intended to remain in the forest and keep an eye on the aerial assault while Jin and Koichi ventured to the foundation of the castle to send Slakoth up.

“I don’t know how well this is going to go,” Jin admitted. “I don’t want to get any hopes up or dash them, since there’s a very real chance this is all going to end in tragedy—”

“Way to be emotionally neutral,” Koichi cut in. “Look, let’s just admit to ourselves there’s a good chance this could be the last time we see each other so, I’d just like to say, you two have been great allies and we couldn’t have gotten this far without either of you.”

“Shut up,” Suisei snapped. “We’re all going to make it into that castle and don’t you dare imply otherwise! There’s still a lot I need to atone for, so I’m gonna live; Hiroko’s a Gym Leader with the responsibility of an entire city to protect, so she’s gonna live; and you two are International Officers with years of experience, so you’re gonna live. No exceptions.”

“If you say so,” Koichi relented. “Well, there’s no time like the present.”

The flying Pokémon took this as their signal and climbed upward, leaving the shelter of the frozen trees and exposing themselves due to the bright white background. Hydreigon spotted them immediately but also took note that it was outnumbered and knew nothing about its opponents’ capabilities, so it kept its distance for now. 

With the dragon occupied, Jin and Koichi, with Slakoth hanging on his back, started the trek to the castle’s base. They weren’t concerned about any noise their footsteps made in the crunching snow, since the distance between them and Hydreigon was far too great for the Pokémon to hear, rather focusing on ensuring they remained hidden from sight. The duo kept beneath the trees, double-checking Hydreigon’s location before rushing to the next shelter.

High above, Hydreigon used Dragon Pulse to attack its opponents while also keeping its distance. Unfezant retaliated using Air Slash and Razor Wind, taking care not to lose sight of Ninjask since a misaimed Air Slash could spell doom for the Bug-type. Granted, it was incredibly difficult to keep track of Ninjask since the Pokémon was amazingly quick, darting in to deliver a Bug Buzz or X-Scissor and escaping before Hydreigon could even respond, further enraging it. Braviary used Tailwind to aid his allies and Whirlwind to knock Hydreigon off-balance each time it came a little too close to hitting one of the flying Pokémon. Mandibuzz was dropping pieces of bone from above, her aim surprisingly dead-on despite the speeds at which everyone was moving. Flygon could deliver the most damage but also take the most since it and Hydreigon were both Dragon-types. The dance he engaged in was an intricate one involving a lot of dodging. He attempted to lead Hydreigon lower a couple times before recalling there were humans hiding somewhere in the trees and abruptly changing direction.

_Hopefully the battle will keep the attention of anyone supposed to be watching the foundation,_ Jin noted. They hadn’t run into any potential guards patrolling around, but he also assumed the Liberators were holed up inside the castle.

The wall was even more intimidating once they reached the bottom of it. Looking upward caused the wall to take up half their vision, dividing the sky into cloud and stone. Koichi unshouldered Slakoth, already outfitted with the impromptu harness, and held him up to the wall. The sloth Pokémon’s claws easily gripped the uneven stone; it may not be a tree trunk, but Slakoth was an expert climber.

“Moment of truth,” Jin mumbled, placing the explosive into the harness pocket. “The weak portion is, allegedly, about three-quarters of the way up. Find a ledge or hole or whatever to stash the bomb and then get out of there as fast as you can. We’ll detonate it remotely.”

Slakoth blinked lazily and took a brief moment to scratch its head before sighing and beginning the climb. Koichi’s expression was grim as he watched his Pokémon ascend the wall. He and Slakoth were often the butt of many jokes among the officers, but it never mattered much to him. Fellow officers remarked that Flygon was a much more appropriate partner Pokémon and were constantly baffled by Koichi’s insistence in keeping Slakoth close by.

_That’s why I like that kid,_ Koichi thought to himself. _The only Pokémon on Makoto’s team to evolve was Pidgeot and that was a natural progression. Pokémon don’t need to evolve to prove themselves. Panpour and Pikachu are plenty powerful without evolutionary stones._

Jin and Koichi retreated to the forest’s edge sheltering beneath one of the few trees still standing this close to the castle. When the structure had risen, it had rained dirt, stones, and trees onto the ground below. The vibrations and bombardment of projectiles had felled countless trees, the fallen corpses covered and encased in snow.

“He’s moving pretty fast,” Jin commented, crouching low so he could peer out from beneath the safety of the tree’s cover. “Hope he’s just as fast in the retreat.”

*

Makoto was spooked awake by the door to the nursery opening. He scrambled out of his makeshift bed and tried to unsuccessfully confront whoever had come through the door but found himself batted away like he was an insignificant gnat.

“Morning,” Eigo greeted the prisoners cheerfully, which only spelled misfortune. Shita, once more his bodyguard, flexed his hands and eyed the one most likely to physically retaliate: Leon.

Sayaka and Yui helped Makoto sit up, though none of them attempted to get off the floor, knowing they wouldn’t stand a chance. Pidgeot stood behind the trio, partially opening her wings to appear more threatening while the rest of Makoto’s team and Sayaka’s Pokémon placed themselves between the teens and the Liberators. 

“What do you want?” Imposter spat.

“You will be happy to know Sir Fuhito has been alerted of Yui’s dissension: he was not happy. Despite Kyoko’s counsel, he has decided to move forward with the plan. Soon, Ryota will subjugate the objectors in the Pokémon League below us. Once the Champion is defeated, Ryota will broadcast a message commanding all Trainers of Unova to release their Pokémon.”

“You’re a dumbass if you think that’s going to work,” Leon retorted. He was still sitting on the floor, having decided not to stand to confront the two men. He had his bat nearby, but wasn’t reaching for it, instead choosing to gently soothe Axel, who seemed mildly upset for some unknown reason. “You know that kid better than I do and even I can see the wind would knock him over. He’s got the spine of a Grimer.”

“If it were up to me, you all would never see the light of day,” Eigo growled, “but Fuhito insists you live in the new world. That foul mouth and sour mood won’t do you any favors once released.”

Leon began taking deep even breaths, his hands trembling the slightest bit, too subtle for anyone to notice. He smirked defiantly and lifted Axel out of his lap. The little Toxel whined as he was set on the floor but didn’t protest as Leon nudged him in Sayaka’s direction. 

“Y’know,” Leon heaved himself to his feet, kicking his baseball bat aside as he swaggered toward Eigo. Fintan grimaced, though no one could see because of the fur collar around his mouth, and tried (and failed) to maintain a calm façade as his Trainer confronted the two men. “I don’t like the shit you’ve been spewing.”

“You don’t have to like it,” Eigo replied, “but you have to deal with it.”

“Fuck no!” Leon laughed derisively. “You got a lot of balls assuming the world’s just gonna stand by and let this happen! You might take over Unova, but you ain’t taking the world and I’m gonna laugh while you two burn.”

“What are you doing!?” Sayaka hissed frantically.

“I would ask Fuhito one favor to do away with you,” Eigo growled, “but he likes you too much for some reason. He’ll be preoccupied in the future, so maybe an accident will happen.”

“Bring it! S’not like you can do anything for yourself; you need meathead over here to do it for you! What are you!? You’re useless!”

“Shut up!” Eigo snarled.

“You’re gonna get left behind when the world’s reborn! There’s no place for someone like you in the Liberators’ world! What are you gonna do when that happens!?”

“I said shut up!”

“Make me, fucker! You do it, not roidrage here!”

“I’ll kill you!” Eigo threatened.

“Please do, I got nothing else going for me!” Leon taunted.

Eigo launched himself at Leon, who took one punch and delivered one of his own. Leon grabbed Eigo around the midsection and tried to knock him to the floor and, when that failed, tried to ram him into the wall. Shita stood by, letting the fight play out as long as it didn’t get too out of hand. Sayaka tried to stand up, unsure of whether she could even break up this fight but found herself weighed down by Axel grabbing ahold of her arm tightly.

“Stop it!” Makoto begged, struggling to his feet. Realizing the brawl was too intense for Makoto to step in, Pidgeot grabbed the back of his jacket in her beak, holding him in place.

Fintan suddenly rushed in as Leon and Eigo both tumbled to the floor, which Shita took as a sign he needed to intervene. Before Leon could make another movement, he was struck in the side of the head by Shita’s fist. The boy sprawled out, a strange gasp gurgling from his throat.

“Stop, you’re hurting him!” Sayaka pleaded. “We’ll behave! We won’t cause any trouble! Just please stop!”

“Hell no!” Eigo snapped, wiping some blood from his lip. “I don’t care about Fuhito’s opinion; this kid’s coming with us and he’s not coming back.”

“Please no!” Sayaka pried Axel from her arm and rushed for the door as Shita dragged Leon’s limp body out. Eigo yanked the door shut before she could reach it, Sayaka uselessly pounding against the firm wood shell covering the metal that lie beneath. “Bring him back! Don’t do this! Don’t… do this…”

Yui and Makoto both approached and frantically traced the seam around the door, desperately trying to find some weakness despite the door having been meticulously investigated before. Makoto picked up Leon’s discarded bat and slammed it into the door, shouting in pain and dropping the item when the recoil proved to be too much for him to handle.

“Stop it!” Imposter ordered. “You’re just going to hurt yourselves!”

“How are you so calm?” Yui questioned. “Who knows what Eigo will do to him?”

“He won’t have a chance to do much since we’ll be raising hell before long,” Imposter smiled, their relaxed disposition drawing the attention of all the room’s occupants.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

Fintan, a crestfallen but accepting expression on his face, approached Imposter and deposited something shiny in their hand. Imposter stood up and displayed the item, which turned out to be a key. “We’re getting out of here.”

“Wha— is that the key? How did you get it!?”

“Leon discussed it with me,” Imposter revealed, their face saddening. “He didn’t want you guys to know since he knew you would try to stop him. He goaded Eigo into attacking him so he could steal the key without Eigo noticing. He threw it to Fintan, who stowed it in his pocket.”

“The fight… was a diversion?” said Sayaka.

Imposter smirked gleefully. “The art of distraction.”

*

The exertion of the climb was beginning to take its toll on Slakoth but he refused to stop and rest. His claws firmly gripped the pocked stone as he dragged himself upward, the commotion of the sky battle becoming more frightening the higher he climbed. He dared to glance at the Pokémon only once and immediately decided it was best to ignore them.

There was no indication the stone he was clinging to was the weakened portion of the wall, but he hoped this was the correct location. He didn’t dare look down to confirm he was three-quarters of the way up; Slakoth weren’t meant to climb things this high up. Slakoth gripped more tightly with his remaining limbs as he used one arm to chip away at the wall until he was able to loosen a brick and safely stow the explosive inside. 

Slakoth wearily exhaled once he realized it was time for the descent. He honestly didn’t know if he had the energy to make the descent safely, afraid he would drop from the wall before it was safe to do so. Perhaps he could find a hidey-hole to stow away in on the way down.

Hydreigon blazed the sky using Flamethrower, trying to torch Ninjask as the bug Pokémon zipped by. The chase had gone on for so long and all participants were exhausted, though none dared to give up. Flygon braved the fires and slapped Hydreigon across the face using Dragon Tail, disorientating the dragon and sending it careening for the wall. Hydreigon smashed into the wall, the vibration and shock of the impact nearly loosening Slakoth. He frantically checked the bomb hadn’t been shaken out of its pocket before daring to glance up and realize, to his horror, Hydreigon was much too close for comfort.

The dragon hissed as it struggled to regain its bearings, its dark eyes blinking as its vision refocused. It spied Slakoth immediately and, at first, seemed more confused than anything else. It likely wasn’t expecting to find a Slakoth on the wall of the castle, but its rage clouded whatever curiosity it had. Hydreigon roared and darted toward Slakoth, who shoved the bomb as far into the hole as he could before releasing his grip on the wall.

Slakoth spread his limbs out as he fell, the wind rushing through his ears. It was a long way down which left him plenty of time to contemplate how it was very likely he wouldn’t survive the impact. Thankfully, the rush of the wind made it impossible for him to hear his Trainer shouting and screaming as he watched his Pokémon fall.

Sigilyph desperately tried to use its psychic powers to hold Hydreigon in place, which ultimately failed since Dark was immune to Psychic. Braviary and Mandibuzz both risked their own safety to divebomb Hydreigon, digging their talons into whatever part of the dragon’s body they could grip. With Hydreigon occupied, Flygon darted past and grasped Slakoth in his claws, pulling up so abruptly he scraped his underbelly on the top of the tree Jin and Koichi were sheltered beneath.

“Fuck fieldwork!” Koichi objected. “I’m done with fieldwork after this! Give me a desk job, damn it! My Pokémon aren’t endangered if I sit at a damn desk!”

“Cover your ears!” Jin ordered, hitting the ignition for the bomb.

There was a brief pause and it was almost as if the entirety of the world was holding its breath before the explosion knocked the snow from the tree and buried the two officers. The Pokémon were forced apart under duress from the shockwave of the blast. Hydreigon was thrown into the wall once more and tumbled all the way to the ground, shattering several of the fallen trees upon impact, leaving the area littered with shards of wood.

As the wall was obliterated, huge masses of stone were thrown across the forest. Jin and Koichi floundered out of the mound of snow only to see the rain of boulders descending upon them. The two scrambled to escape being crushed beneath the onslaught, the airborne Pokémon too preoccupied to be of any help to the humans. 

One boulder slammed into the ground, taking out the tree Jin and Koichi had been previously sheltered beneath. Another piece of the wall barely missed the duo on their left, forcing them to dart right. Their path took them toward several of the fallen trees, forcing them to turn back since struggling over the trunks would only hinder their escape.

Another boulder came hurtling downward, one of the last to still be airborne. Trapped between a giant piece of the wall and the minefield of fallen trees, Jin and Koichi sheltered beside of the stone chunk, hoping the boulder wouldn’t be able to reach them. Most of the flying Pokémon fled the boulder, but Flygon rushed in to blast it with Dragon Pulse, only succeeding in subtly changing its trajectory.

Jin and Koichi squeezed as tightly to the side of the wall piece as they could, awaiting the impact of the boulder. A dark shape launched itself over their heads, its strong legs contacting with the boulder and shattering it in an instant. The officers covered their heads as pebbles and rocks rained down on them— still painful, but not deadly.

“You are unharmed?” Cobalion asked, approaching the duo.

“No worse for wear,” Jin replied, standing up and brushing snow off his clothes. “Took you long enough.”

“My brethren and I needed to ensure the local Pokémon populations had been moved to safety.”

“Your brethren…?”

Two more shapes emerged from the still-standing treeline. One was slender and covered in green while the other was bulky and stood lower to the ground, its body covered in gray. The flying Pokémon were finally able to safely land, suspiciously eyeing the Swords of Justice. Koichi immediately rushed to Flygon and retrieved Slakoth, safely stowing the sloth Pokémon onto his back once more.

“Whose genius mind do we owe this to?” Cobalion asked, his mental voice dripping with sarcasm. He glanced up at the gaping hole in the wall of the castle then at the countless boulders littering the area.

“If we had more time, we would’ve thought of something better!” Jin argued. “I don’t see you contributing to the situation.”

“We are here now,” Terrakion stated firmly. “Is that our way inside?”

Before anyone could respond, Jin Xtransceiver began to beep, indicating someone was calling. He pulled the device out and accepted the call, grimacing once he realized it was Monomi and bracing himself for a scolding. Then he was genuinely surprised…

“The shutter doors opened!” Monomi revealed, her voice ringing out from the speaker. “I think there were a bunch of Liberators at the door to make sure we didn’t try to force our way in, but the explosion is driving them out!”

“Don’t let them shut it!” Jin responded. “I don’t care if we don’t catch the ones fleeing; you need to get the Gym Leaders inside right now!” He hung up the call and turned to address Terrakion. “You can go through the hole if you can reach it, or you can climb to the top of Victory Road and go in through the front door.”

“Return to Hiroko and Suisei,” Koichi instructed Unfezant and Hiroko’s Pokémon. “It’s time to end this.”

Jin exhaled slowly, his breath fogging in the chilled air. He glared up at the hole in the side of the castle. There was no way the Liberators could fix the damage, meaning they were exposed to whoever could reach the new entrance. He wondered how Fuhito was dealing with the pressure and what decisions he would make in response. He was without Hydreigon now, the Dragon-type still lying unconscious where it had crashed.

_I’m coming, Fuhito. You can’t hide from me anymore. This chase ends today._

*

Sayaka had wanted to escape the room right away in the hopes that Shita and Eigo hadn’t gotten too far with Leon, but Imposter insisted they wait to ensure no one was in the corridor behind the double doors. After inserting and turning the key, the recognizable clunk of the lock undoing itself inciting sighs of relief, Imposter gently pushed the door open and peered out.

“All clear,” they reported, opening the door all the way so the room’s occupants could walk out. There were three other doors in the small corridor and Yui chose one at random, the door opening right away without requiring a key or brute force.

This room looked as if it were used for the care of infants, though it evidently had gone unused for a long time. The colors here were much softer and less intense. There were cribs lined up against the wall, what looked to be a changing table, and a portion of the room gated off with a large playpen. 

“Somehow… this is worse,” Makoto remarked.

Yui and Sayaka hurried to the far wall and began stacking totes and boxes of excess supplies to reach the vent near the ceiling. After successfully prying it off, Yui gleefully stated the venting was unchanged, which hinted the only room intended for prisoners was the playroom. Imposter handed Ditto up to her so she could push it into the vent.

“What now?” Sayaka asked, readjusting her grip on Axel. She wished she had the Toxel’s Pokéball since she feared he would get in the way, but, lacking it, chose to carry him so he wouldn’t slow the group down.

“Ditto will move through the vent until it gets to the main floor hallway,” Imposter explained. “Once there, it’ll transform into something powerful and force the double doors open. I left the decision up to it.”

“What then? Do you know where Ryota is?”

“I did, but I doubt he’s there anymore. If Eigo was right and Fuhito’s moving forward with the plan, then I have a good idea of where he might be.”

There was a muffled boom and then a scraping noise, drawing the prisoners into the corridor to stare at the double doors. Metal scraping on metal reverberated harshly against their ear drums until something was ripped away, the doors noticeably shuddering. A huge fist burst through the doors, then thick fingers gripped the edge to pull the doors apart. A hulking Golurk peered down at them before its entire body bubbled and dissolved, leaving only Ditto behind.

“Great job!” Imposter praised, hesitantly stepping into the main hall.

“Huh,” Sayaka commented, looking around once they emerged. “I expected there to be guards. Were we not high-value targets?”

“Maybe something drew them away,” Makoto guessed. “If our allies are still trying to get in, maybe that was more important than keeping us guarded?”

“Their mistake,” Sayaka flaunted proudly. “Is it possible to find Leon?”

“I have no idea where they might have taken him,” Imposter admitted sadly. “But if we stop Fuhito and get to Ryota, we can open the castle for others to come in and then we can safely search everywhere.”

“I hope they don’t hurt him.”

“They probably will; he goaded them too much, but he knew it was a risk he was willing to take.”

“How brave but very, very stupid,” said Sayaka. “Exactly what I’ve come to expect from him.”

Makoto froze, his entire body unwilling to move. It wasn’t an energy pulse, so he didn’t suspect Zekrom or Kyurem, but a wave of dread had consumed him, and he could only wait for something to happen. A massive explosion from somewhere above knocked them all off their feet. Makoto covered his ears, though it seemed in vain since the ringing blocked out all noise anyway. He didn’t realize he had squeezed his eyes shut until someone was yanking at his arm, their shouts so muffled he could barely hear them.

“Get up! Get up! I think the castle exploded!”

_What?_ Makoto tentatively exposed his ears and opened his eyes. The one pulling at him was Sayaka and he quickly checked that Yui and Imposter, as well as the Pokémon, were fine too. 

“What was that!?” Yui gasped.

“It happened upstairs, so we’re going to find out,” said Imposter. 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good,” Sayaka remarked.

“Depends on which side of the wall it came from.”

Makoto realized Imposter was right: if the explosion came from inside the castle, it could be bad; but if it came from the outside, it could hint their allies had successfully found a way inside. Both proposals were equally possible, but he decided to place faith in the latter. There was no way the officers or the Gym Leaders gave up once the teens had successfully made their way inside. If the explosion was their allies fighting their way in, then his hope was completely renewed.

_Don’t worry Leon. I’m grateful for your sacrifice and we’re not going to let anything happen to you. We’ll find you, just hold on a little longer._


	44. A True Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons must be in balance; none but Reshiram can match Zekrom in power, but a dragon cannot awaken without a Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 44: A True Hero

Makoto gaped in utter shock and awe; the hole was so massive he was positive a Wailord could float through without scraping the edges. Part of the ceiling/floor of the upper level had collapsed, exposing two levels of the castle to the outside. The bitter cold blew in via a chilled breeze biting at their exposed skin, but Makoto barely noticed, even choosing to step closer and warily peer over the edge to the ground far, far below.

“Impressive,” Yui admitted. “I know this is a dire situation, but I’m genuinely impressed.”

A dark shape began to approach the breach in the wall, forcing Makoto to scramble away from the hole. The Pokémon readied themselves in case the unknown individual turned out to be hostile; specifically, Pikachu took center stage since he was the only one who knew a Fairy-type attack and assumed the shape was Hydreigon. A collective sigh of relief washed over the group once they realized it was Flygon, who swooped in and deposited Koichi and Jin safely within the castle.

“You’re okay!” Koichi cheerfully remarked, sincerely happy to see the teenagers were safe. “Wait, why are you here?” he asked Imposter.

“I came on my own,” they replied.

“And where’s the red-haired kid? Leon?”

Sayaka whimpered and Makoto let out a sad exhale while looking at the floor. “He… We were imprisoned for a bit and the only reason we escaped was because he distracted the guards. We don’t where he is right now.”

“Shit,” Koichi hissed, now looking frantic and uneasy. “Jin—”

“No,” his partner responded firmly. “We focus on Fuhito; if we stop him, the Liberators fall apart and then we can find the kid. We’ve already caused a huge amount of distress and Monomi said there were Liberators fleeing out the shutter door.”

“No more blowing up the castle!” Sayaka demanded. “Since we don’t know where he is or whether he’s imprisoned again, any more damage could harm him.”

“We had one bomb,” Jin explained. “I do not intend to blow up the castle any more than what was necessary. You’ve all done well to survive in here, but we’re taking charge now.”

“Please do,” said Imposter.

Koichi returned Flygon to his Pokéball; the vastness of the halls would have allowed the Pokémon to fly around with few issues, but since he was the largest of the available Pokémon, it also made him a target. To compensate, Jin released his Garchomp, the massive intimidating figure causing the teens to jump back in shock.

“Wait,” Makoto spoke, “is it only you two? Where’s the Champion? Where’re the Gym Leaders?”

“We were helped by Hiroko and Suisei,” Koichi explained. “We flew up to the hole while they returned to the Pokémon League to help lead the charge through the front door. Oh, and the Swords of Justice are here too.”

If Leon were here, he would probably say something like “Fucking finally!” and Makoto almost attempted to do so in his absence, but ultimately stayed quiet. It would have felt awkward and he didn’t want to take Leon’s blunt and unapologetic statements away from him. Makoto felt both relieved and a little irritated that the Swords had finally made an appearance. Where had they been this entire time while Unova fell apart?

“Let’s go!” Jin ordered, taking the lead while everyone else fell in behind him and Garchomp. Makoto didn’t know if he knew where to go (Imposter would be the most knowledgeable about that) but decided to follow anyway. Maybe Jin had information they didn’t or was making an educated guess based on observations.

The group climbed the first staircase they came upon but found themselves halted before they could reach the next level. Two frantic Liberators had been fleeing and intended to use the staircase as their path, freezing once they realized it was already occupied.

“Let us pass and we won’t harm you,” Jin threatened, Garchomp throwing its head back in a throaty roar. The dragon Pokémon slashed at the air with its claws, as if daring the two to come closer.

“What if they raise the alarm?” Sayaka whispered, hugging Axel protectively against her chest. “I don’t know how many Liberators have already fled, but they still probably outnumber us.”

“You!” one of the Liberators suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Makoto. “We met in the forest!”

“We… we did?” Makoto responded confusedly. Were they members of Kyoko’s team they spent the night with on the way to Mistralton City? They didn’t look familiar, but he couldn’t recall what many of those people looked like since their time together was so brief.

“You showed us mercy,” said the other Liberator. “We took the skull and you came to reclaim it, but you let us go.”

Oh, that’s who they were: the skull thieves. Makoto had wondered what ended up happening to them. The two hadn’t been wearing their Liberator uniforms at the time, most likely using casual clothing as a disguise, so that explained why he didn’t recognize them. 

“You understood us,” said the first of the duo, “and you held no ill will towards us for our actions. What you did was admirable.” The two looked over their shoulders at the sound of distant shouting, the group tensing in preparation for more Liberators to approach the stairs.

“Allow us to repay your kindness,” the second one offered. Before anyone could speak up, the two turned and began running back the way they came, yelling at the top of their lungs that the explosion had destroyed the stairs and another path was needed to escape. The group remained hidden on the staircase, only emerging once the voices faded and the hall was completely empty.

“Are we going the right direction?” Makoto asked Imposter.

“The throne room used to be close to the surface when these were tunnels, so I’m assuming its one of the higher levels,” Imposter answered. “That’s also the most likely place Ryota is right now.”

“Then what were they running from? The explosion happened below us.”

“That’s… a good question,” Imposter stated, their eyes widening in horror at the implication.

“They could be dissenters,” Yui suggested. “Kyoko’s been convincing the disloyal to leave to save themselves, but those could’ve been people who stayed until the realization of what’s going on set in.”

“That still implies something horrific is going on upstairs,” said Koichi.

Despite the reluctance, the group followed once Jin took the lead once more. They hadn’t been able to determine how large the group of fleeing Liberators was, but they must have been the only ones since the group didn’t run into anymore. As they climbed higher, Makoto began to feel the presence of a powerful aura once more. He froze, Imposter crashing into him and instinctively grabbing his arm to keep him from falling to the floor.

“Something’s up there,” Makoto revealed. “I can feel it.”

“Zekrom or Kyurem?” Jin questioned, glaring toward the ceiling.

“I’m not terrified beyond belief, so… Zekrom?”

Imposter exhaled shakily, their hand protectively pressing against the Light Stone in their bag. The teens had agreed to not use Reshiram if possible, but Imposter was beginning to wonder if they could keep that promise. After all, Zekrom and Reshiram were counterparts; and while it seemed one could be awake without the other, could they truly be in balance if one stayed sleeping? The Razing of Unova was the devastating result of the two fighting, but the dragons served their Heroes. Did the dragons fight because they hated each other or were destined to, or did they fight because the Heroes demanded it?

“It’s okay.” Makoto, having noticed the placement of Imposter’s hand, reached out and placed his own hand on their shoulder. “We can do this.”

“There’s no doubt in my mind we can do this.” _But can we do it without Reshiram or a Hero?_

Without warning, Makoto suddenly took the lead, shocking Jin so much the officer didn’t even argue. Instead of leading the others at a run, as Jin had, Makoto walked as if in a daze, flanked by his Pokémon. The aura grew stronger as Makoto ascended each step of what they later knew was the final staircase. Instead of dreadful and chilling, it almost seemed to crackle in the air, which hinted the source was, indeed, Zekrom.

The group reached the top of the staircase and found themselves entering another hallway, just like the countless ones they had already traversed, only this one lacked any doorways except for one archway in the center. Without saying anything, Makoto directly approached the archway, the group spreading out behind him as they faced the throne room.

In place of the polished dark floor, which offered a contrast to the bright gold trim of the rest of the castle’s interior, the throne room had a tiled floor of off-white and pale brown. There was a walkway spanning the length of the room directly to the pedestal and throne on the other side, but the rest of the room was occupied by pools of crisp clear water, the same water cascading to the lower levels via the waterfalls. There were multiple support columns sprouting from the water pools, which Makoto was shocked to see weren’t pristine and were scored with what looked like claw marks.

As expected, the throne room was occupied. Makoto could clearly see many Liberators despite the distance between the two groups across the room, but their numbers weren’t nearly as high as he thought they would be, hinting most of the Liberators chose to run. The ones who remained must be the most loyal or, at least, believed the plan would succeed no matter the opposition.

The Liberators were clustered close to the pedestal since there wasn’t much room to stand, but the throne was high enough that Makoto could see someone was sitting on it, though their posture was subdued and hunched. He had a good idea of who the person was. The throne itself wasn’t anything awe-inspiring; it appeared to be carved from white marble without any defining features. A massive sculpture of black stone loomed behind it.

The group of Liberators parted once they realized they were being confronted. Fuhito stepped through the parting and stood in the center of the walkway, hands clasped behind his back and a deep frown on his face. He didn’t look angry, nor frightened; he didn’t even look triumphant of his plan supposedly resuming. Other than the frown, he didn’t betray any other emotion.

Makoto took a step forward, unsure of what to say or do but wanting to finally end the madness but found himself (rather violently) yanked back and carelessly thrown into Koichi, who struggled to catch him. Jin, the one who had yanked him, strode down the walkway, accompanied by his Garchomp. The two stopped with a good distance between them and Fuhito, as if unwilling to directly approach him.

“Fuhito Kirigiri,” Jin announced, “you are under arrest for kidnapping, property and environmental damage, and conspiracy to overthrow Unovan society. Given your many years of faithful service to the International Bureau, I am obligated to allow you the chance to surrender peacefully and disband your Liberators. If you refuse, I will have no choice but to use force.”

“Never thought I would hear such words spoken from you,” Fuhito responded. “You had no ambition in life regardless of how I motivated you; then, I exit your life and you suddenly achieve everything I dreamed for you?”

“It was your dream,” Jin replied, his voice even and firm. “You robbed me of mine, and I had to resign myself to your wishes to take back my life. But it is _my_ life and I will do what I please once this is all over.”

“This isn’t over; we’re only beginning.”

The energy was surrounding Makoto, but he couldn’t see where Zekrom was. It had to be close by or else he wouldn’t be feeling the way he did. He looked to the walls across the pools and even leaned over to peer into one of the pools to see if the dragon were possibly beneath the water. The last thing he needed was for that thing to jump out at them.

“Ryota!” Fuhito gestured to the subdued figure on the throne. “We must begin the next step! It is your duty to all Pokémon to bring about the birth of a new world!”

The figure flinched, their hands curling in towards their chest. Movement near the foot of the throne of a person approaching to comfort Ryota alerted Makoto to Kyoko’s presence. She leaned over Ryota, whispering quietly in his ear until he relaxed. Was she discouraging him from obeying, further impeding Fuhito’s plans? Would she be so blatant right in front of her grandfather, or was she feeling confident since the officers and Makoto’s group had arrived?

Fuhito’s frown deepened, his brow furrowing and finally revealing his irritation. He was about to call out to Ryota again when something suddenly struck Fuhito in the shoulder. Astonished by the hit, Fuhito stared at the projectile on the floor: a set of keys.

Sayaka was standing beside Jin now, one hand on her hip— since the other was still holding Axel— and an expression on her face that radiated scorn and hatred. “You’re a monster! Do you have any idea what’s been going on under your very nose!? Ryota is clearly terrified; Eigo is a sociopath; and we have no idea where Leon is or whether he’s still alive!”

Just like before with Makoto, Jin grabbed Sayaka by the arm and yanked her back. “Stay out of this.”

“No! I’m here! We’re all here! We can’t stay out of it! When are you going to suck it up and swallow your pride and admit you need help!?”

Kyoko, alerted by Sayaka’s shouting, turned away from the throne, her gaze immediately finding and holding Makoto’s. Munna, having previously been obstructed by the crowd of Liberators, levitated up to float beside Kyoko’s shoulder. 

“Fuhito,” Jin growled, his patience wearing thin. “Surrender now and no one else has to suffer.”

“No,” the elder man spat in response. Finally, his emotionless façade slipped completely; now, he almost looked a little manic. His eyes had widened, the white sclera seeming to shrink his iris and pupil. His mouth was now hanging open slightly, his heaving chest being the only sign that he was hyperventilating. It was cool inside the throne room but not cold; however, if the cold had penetrated the room, Makoto was sure the man’s breath would be fogging.

“I’ve come too far for this to fail now,” Fuhito continued. “This world is festering with hatred and pain! Humans exploit innocent Pokémon and imprison them for their own use! Humans do nothing but destroy everything they touch! Pokémon don’t deserve to be subjugated by such monsters!”

“Shut up!” Jin demanded. “You don’t know anything anymore! You’ve gone crazy! What happened to the man who devoted his life to investigating the ones who do exploit Pokémon!? Who spent countless hours educating people about their local wild Pokémon populations so the two could live in harmony!? Who oversaw programs and seminars about training methods and behaviors!? What happened to my father!?”

“Father?” Kyoko whispered, her voice too soft and broken for even Ryota to hear. She must have misheard that, right? No, she was too keen to have misinterpreted that revelation.

Normally one with a firm grip on her emotions, Kyoko threw away all control as she succumbed to her anger. She marched down from the pedestal, some of the Liberators fearfully jumping out of the way. All activity on the walkway halted as everyone waited to see what was causing such an abrupt change in Kyoko.

“How dare you!” she snarled, aggressively approaching Jin, who recoiled in utter shock. Replicating their Trainers, Munna also floated into Garchomp’s face and the dragon also took a step back. Despite all the huffing and puffing Garchomp did, and its eagerness to fight strong opponents, it wouldn’t attack an opponent that meant no harm.

“How dare you show your face!” Makoto had never seen Kyoko this angry; her behavior at the Ferris wheel didn’t even come close to the rage he was seeing before him. It was enough to frighten him and retreat toward his friends for safety.

“I don’t know what he’s told you—” Jin attempted to pacify her, but she wasn’t willing to listen.

“You are nothing but a manipulator and now that you have regrets, you think you can just fix the past!? All you do is run from your problems! How dare you include Makoto in your schemes!”

“I didn’t want him in this situation to begin with!” Jin argued back. “He and Koichi colluded— voting me out! I kept telling the kid to screw off and keep his nose out of it, but he insisted!”

“You willingly helped!?” Kyoko turned her fury onto Makoto, who fearfully ducked behind Sayaka. In response, Sayaka stood tall and let him use her as a shield, her own fearless glare preventing Kyoko from attempting to approach.

“So much hostility.” Without Kyoko there to continue to soothe him, Ryota became a victim to his own tumultuous mind. The boy had stood up from the throne, his hands clenched in front of his chest, his fingernails painfully digging into his knuckles. “We don’t have to fight.”

“You’re right, we don’t,” Imposter said gently. Their words were kind and slow, but Makoto could see the tenseness in their body. If they couldn’t appeal to Ryota and he chose to unleash Zekrom, it could all be over.

“We don’t have to fight,” Imposter continued. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You’re scared— you can stop. This was never supposed to be your responsibility. Why don’t we let people with more experience take control?”

“I don’t have to do this,” Ryota stated, his voice strained and his shoulders trembling. For a moment, it seemed he would start crying, venting his fear and frustration with the circumstances he found himself thrust into, but then he stilled. “But I want to.”

“Ryota, please don’t,” Imposter pleaded. “This won’t fix anything! I kept my promise— I came back for you! Just stop this and we can leave. We can go anywhere we want; Makoto said he would help us.”

“But I can help too.” Ryota raised his head; his eyes were blank and his face vacant of emotion. Despite how heartbreaking it was, Imposter was forced to acknowledge it was too late. Ryota was too far gone to be reasoned with. “I can make a new world, one where there’s no conflict and everyone’s happy.”

_Speak up!_ Makoto urged himself. _Imposter said if anyone could convince Ryota this world isn’t rotten, it was me! I need to say something!_

“Ryota!” he called out. “You can’t do this! The world isn’t perfect, but it’s not meant to be! It’s flawed— _we’re_ flawed! We’re human.”

“No, I’m not human,” Ryota declared. “I’m a Hero.”

There was a pulse, the energy crackling like electricity and Makoto immediately knew the dragon of ideals was coming. The massive black sculpture behind the throne jolted and began to shudder. Given how compacted and shapeless the sculpture was, Makoto hadn’t realized Zekrom had been in the room the entire time as it unfolded its limbs and stood up, responding to its Hero’s emotional state.

Koichi released Flygon again and ordered him to use Dragon Pulse. Zekrom took the hit directly, using the protrusions on its wrists to partially shield itself. The black dragon unleashed a roar, Flygon and Garchomp responding with their own voices. Zekrom’s strange engine-like tail begin to glow with blue electricity. Lightning began to spark from its tail, striking out at the walls around the throne like tendrils. The energy built, the Liberators dropping to the floor to avoid the electricity, which prompted those in a stand-off on the walkway to do the same.

With a deafening screech, Zekrom unleashed its pent-up electricity. Lightning ricocheted around the room, slashing more marks into the support columns. The room heated up significantly, the water hissing and whistling as it was violently vaporized. Steam filled the air, almost appearing to form storm clouds that lightning continued to erupt from.

Makoto had thrown himself over Panpour and attempted to shield Pidgeot as much as he could, which was a challenge since she was so much bigger than he was. However, those two were the most vulnerable to Electric-type attacks and he would give everything to protect them. Victini couldn’t shelter beneath Makoto’s body but curled up against his side. Pikachu was the only one of Makoto’s team who stayed standing, braving the torrents of lightning without a flinch. Emolga also stayed with him; Sayaka sheltering Minccino, Axel, and Fintan with her own body.

Flygon and Garchomp deflected any lightning that hit them, their elemental type allowing them to withstand the barrage. Imposter had grabbed Yui and pulled her close, Ditto stretching its gelatinous body out like a blanket to cover both of them. Makoto risked looking up at the ferocious storm crashing above his head, gasping in horror as a bolt, almost like a peaking wave, began to charge toward them.

Sayaka had her eyes shut and hadn’t noticed the bolt. All she knew was that Axel was struggling to escape her grasp. Perhaps she was squeezing him too tightly, but her fear was almost palpable, and she couldn’t control her grip. She was so afraid all she could do was scream as Axel escaped her and she couldn’t find him by desperately feeling the surrounding floor. There was a bright flash, nearly blinding her despite her eyes being shut, and she fretted that she just “witnessed” Axel be vaporized. As an Electric-type Pokémon, he would not be as vulnerable to an Electric-type attack as others could, but Zekrom was so powerful and Axel was so… small. There was no way he escaped the lightning bolt unscathed.

Fearfully, Sayaka opened her eyes once the roar and crackle of electricity died down enough for her to risk the action. The air was uncomfortably humid from the vaporized water and she struggled to see through the resulting mist. A figure was standing before her and she jumped in fear, Fintan and Minccino crying out in protest. As the mist cleared a little, she got a better look at the figure and was slightly relieved to realize it was clearly a Pokémon and not a person bearing down on her as their arms were far too long and legs too short to be human-proportioned.

They had purple and yellow skin, too smooth to indicate they had hair or rough dragon scales. A cluster of spikes around its hips and lower backs appeared to be a stand-in for a tail. It had similar spikes around its wrists, almost giving it a punk-rocker appearance. It had a glowing yellow frill on its head, almost like a mohawk. 

Sayaka pushed herself onto all-fours, bunching her knees under her body and sitting upright. Both Fintan and Minccino tensed at the sight of the stranger, positioning themselves between the Pokémon and Sayaka. The latter continued studying the Pokémon, the cogs slowly turning in her head before she finally arrived at the correct conclusion. 

“Axel?” In response, the Pokémon turned, looked Sayaka directly in the eye, then smirked a toothless grin before offering a hand to her. Sayaka let out a breath of relief, the adrenaline rush leaving her a shaking mess. She graciously accepted the offered hand, noticing, to her surprise, she didn’t receive a jolt of toxin. Maybe Axel’s new form gave it him better control of the toxins in his body.

“Everyone okay?” Koichi called out, struggling to move through the mist and check on the teenagers.

Makoto gathered Panpour and Victini into his arms as he struggled to his feet. Panpour and Pidgeot looked okay and he was relieved they weren’t harmed by the lightning storm. Pikachu had also escaped unscathed despite not taking shelter, so perhaps he was small enough to avoid the electricity. 

A quick scan of the room revealed the two pools, once filled with water, were now completely bone-dry. Several of the support posts had been cut clean-through, shards of stone strewn across the floors of the empty pools. Makoto was horrified to see some of the Liberators had fallen into the pools and looked to be unresponsive. Had they been hit by the lightning or were they stunned from the high drop? Jin and Koichi had been protected by their Dragon/Ground-type Pokémon while Munna had cast a Light Screen around Kyoko and Fuhito, preventing any of the humans exposed on the walkway from coming to harm.

Everyone seemed to be hesitant and cautious, preventing either side from attacking the other. Zekrom remained behind the throne, standing guard over its Hero. Ryota, shockingly, looked as if he hadn’t reacted to the carnage at all: his expression was too blank, his body too relaxed. Was he registering any stimuli?

“Makoto,” Imposter began haphazardly throwing their clothing out of their bag in their haste to retrieve the Light Stone.

“What are you doing!?” Makoto inadvertently dropped Panpour and Victini, frantically trying to stop Imposter from revealing the stone. Yui, after recovering from her shock, assisted him by trying to wrest the stone from Imposter’s grasp and thrust it back into the bag.

“We’re out of options!” Imposter argued, struggling against the two of them. “Zekrom's too strong! We have to!”

“Don’t!” Makoto ordered, wondering how Imposter was so strong to be able to best two individuals fighting against them. Despite their best efforts, Imposter emerged victorious with the Light Stone.

Upon the stone’s appearance, the room was filled with an otherworldly hostility. None of the humans had noticed, since most were still recovering, but Zekrom certainly had. The dragon growled lowly before erupting into a terrifying screech. It tossed its head, teeth snapping and claws digging into the tall backrest of the throne, but it didn’t dare leave its Hero’s side. Fuhito took notice of Zekrom’s behavior and caught sight of the Light Stone, his face draining of color. But Makoto recalled he had been eager for them to procure the Light Stone in the past, so sure of Ryota’s ability to command Zekrom that Reshiram wouldn’t matter. Was he regretting that now? 

“Take it!” Imposter thrust the stone into Makoto’s arms, the latter so stunned he fumbled and almost dropped it.

“What? No!” Makoto frantically tried to give it back. Whatever power this thing would grant, he couldn’t handle the responsibility.

“If anyone here can be a Hero, it’s you,” Imposter insisted. “You are the most noble, selfless, kind, caring person I’ve ever met. You can do it; awaken Reshiram.” 

If the situation weren’t dire, Makoto would have blushed at his friend’s compliments. He curled his hands around the stone, bringing it close to his chest. His Pokémon crowded around him, eagerly watching whatever he would do next. But Makoto didn’t know what to do; he didn’t know how to awaken a Legendary Pokémon who once burned the region to the ground. In fact, he didn’t want to, but the circumstances were out of his control. 

_Okay, take a deep breath; be confident, maybe Reshiram will like that._ Makoto’s gaze wandered, pointedly avoiding Yui and Imposter who were blatantly staring at him. He looked to Kyoko who, to his surprise, was staring back. She had noticed what he now possessed, but, unlike her grandfather who seemed to be silently panicking, Kyoko almost looked… hopeful.

_I can do this. Imposter believes I can and he— they are really smart. If they see something in me that says I can be a Hero, then it must be there._

“Reshiram!” Makoto called out, his voice cutting through the room and alerting Koichi and Jin to what was going on behind them. “I order you to awaken!”

…Nothing. Nothing happened.

Makoto swallowed his panic, readjusting his grip on the Light Stone. He didn’t feel anything; no warmth or movement, nor any indication the stone was anything more than an inanimate relic. They didn’t make a mistake, right? This was the Light Stone, Imposter said Virizion bestowed it upon them. It had to be the Light Stone! So, why wasn’t Reshiram stirring? 

Makoto looked to his friends, but they could offer nothing more than confused and panicked expressions. They didn’t have any answers and Makoto began to hyperventilate. If they couldn’t awaken Reshiram, then they had nothing that could equally match Zekrom in power. There must be some way to do it! Some method he wasn’t thinking of or some magic words or some hidden switch or…

He reconnected his gaze with Kyoko’s only to see the hope flicker and die. She looked absolutely devastated at his failure to awaken the dragon. Had she believed he was a Hero so strongly that the realization was overwhelming? Did she have that much hope in him?

_I can’t do it,_ he realized, dread creeping over him as he saw Fuhito’s expression shift from panic to triumph. _I’m not the Hero._ That’s what Yasuke had said months ago, when they first met. Yasuke psychoanalyzed him and claimed Makoto had a hero complex, of which the latter denied. _I’m a bystander who entered the main narrative with no business being here._

_But… Yasuke said I was the bystander because I embarked on my quest with nothing to gain from its failure or success. That’s not true, not anymore. If I fail this quest, I will lose Unova. Unova as it is, not what the Liberators believe it can become._ Makoto looked down at the Light Stone in his arms, then to his Pokémon, pausing at each one in turn.

_I’m not the Hero, but I am the hero of my story. How this goes is my choice and I won’t adhere to what some legend claims the Hero’s meant to do. This isn’t my path— just like Leon. I have to find my own, not follow what others believe it to be._

Despite his failure in awakening the dragon of truth, Makoto had never felt more confident. He returned the stone to Imposter, who received the stone and could only watch in stunned horror as Makoto and his Pokémon stepped away and took their place beside Jin, directly opposing Fuhito. Makoto glanced at the strange new Pokémon guarding Sayaka but couldn’t spare the brief moment to acknowledge its presence.

“Sir Fuhito,” Makoto spoke, “I stand by Officer Kirigiri and the rules and order maintained by the International Bureau. You have one chance to surrender peacefully before we use force.”

“You are brave and kind,” Fuhito replied, “it’s what I admire most about you, young one, but you are also incredibly foolish to believe you have any power here.”

“That’s not true!” Imposter protested. “Makoto has powers you couldn’t dream of possessing! You have to lie and manipulate people into doing what you want, but Makoto doesn’t! He’s caring and generous and more noble than you could ever be! You tried to control me, but all Makoto had to do was befriend me to earn my loyalty! Despite all the lies I’ve told, he still considers me his friend.”

Imposter’s grip on the Light Stone tightened, their knuckles turning white and, had the stone been made from softer material, no doubt they would be forming indents with their fingers. “I’ve done nothing but lie to my friends and they still took me back; it’s more than I’ll ever deserve. My lies have caused nothing but grief because I was too scared to face the truth. If I had told the truth about the Liberators, maybe things could’ve turned out differently. If I had told the truth about Ryota, maybe I could’ve accepted my friends’ help in rescuing him before Zekrom awoke.”

No one noticed, since all attention was focused on Imposter, but Ryota’s blank eyes began to brighten. His face relaxing the slightest bit as his bottom lip trembled with emotion.

“If I had told the truth about the Light Stone to begin with, Makoto, Leon, and Sayaka wouldn’t have felt betrayed. If I’d been truthful about my past, I wouldn’t have caused so much suffering— to myself and to my friends. Lies have brought me nothing but sorrow.”

Makoto could feel it: the unseen energy in the room was shifting. Zekrom became even more frantic, gnashing its teeth and stomping its feet against the stone floor. The energy was building and, though he didn’t know why, he was amazed to realize he wasn’t afraid. It was almost like a euphoria, surrounding him like a warm blanket on a chilly winter morning and bringing a sense of comfort and safety.

Imposter gripped the Light Stone so tightly their arms began to tremble. They looked up, connecting gazes with Fuhito in complete and utter defiance of whatever authority he once held over them. “I’m done _lying._”

The Light Stone blazed with white light, blinding and yet Makoto could look directly at it. Something like the ghost of flames was whipping and curling around Imposter, frightening enough to force Yui to retreat, but apparently causing no physical harm since Imposter didn’t cry out in pain. Zekrom screamed as the stone began to levitate, leaving Imposter’s grasp as the energy began to condense around it.

The stone was soon enveloped in the light, no longer visible to the naked eye but a different form began to take shape. As the light expanded and faded in intensity, a hunched form within the center grew larger. Two massive clawed feet touched down onto the stone floor and the figure unfurled itself. 

In contrast to Zekrom’s smooth black armor, this creature was covered in luxurious blinding-white fur. It had a slim neck and slender head, more mammalian than reptilian. Its front limbs were feathered wings with clawed fingers at the ends. In almost every way, it was the opposite of Zekrom except for the turbine-like tail. That unique detail was the thing that connected the two contrasting Pokémon, confirming this creature was, indeed, Reshiram: the dragon of truth.

Imposter stared in awe at the dragon, who let loose a shriek of challenge toward Zekrom before looking to Imposter for guidance. No words were exchanged but Imposter understood what was happening. They had managed to awaken Reshiram from its slumber within the Light Stone which meant one thing: Imposter was chosen as the Hero of Truth, intended to face off against Zekrom and the Hero of Ideals.

“Ryota,” Imposter called out to their friend, “what happens next it our choice. The world isn’t perfect, but it’s not meant to be. Nothing is perfect, perfection is unattainable. That’s not the way the world works, but that doesn’t mean it’s a harsh and unforgivable place! I want you to see the world for what it truly is. And, it’s only now that I realize I’m the only one who can show it to you.”


	45. Foolish but Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most important individual in a conflict is the one who takes both and neither side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto, Reshiram  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan, Magearna

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 45: Foolish but Brave

It was as if the whole world took a single breath before chaos erupted. Zekrom screamed at the sight of Reshiram and leapt over the throne to properly confront its counterpart on the walkway. Whichever Liberators hadn’t fallen into the empty pools during Zekrom’s lightning storm willingly jumped in to escape the stomping feet and crackling engine-tail of the enraged dragon. With their only other choice being to join Jin, Makoto, and Koichi in retreating to the other side behind Reshiram, Kyoko and Fuhito also took the jump into the empty pools, Munna aiding in their descent.

Ryota had jumped off the throne, his face no longer blank and emotionless. He looked frightened from all the noise and the palpable fear of everyone in the room taking shelter, but thankfully still had some wits about him to try and rein in his dragon. “Zekrom, halt!”

The black dragon obeyed, hissing at Reshiram who responded with a simple click of the teeth. Ryota descended the pedestal and rushed out to the walkway at an awkward trot. He stood beside Zekrom, so small and pitiful in comparison to the bulk of the beast he commanded. Ryota fiddled with his fingers, hunching his shoulders and swaying nervously; however, he looked to Imposter with a smile full of hope.

“We could be happy,” he offered, “everyone could be. In my world, there’s no conflict, no hatred, no despair. No one could cast you out— I would be king! I can make it so you’re accepted. Isn’t… isn’t that what you want?”

“No,” Imposter shook their head, “not like this. I’m sorry Ryota, but your world isn’t feasible. And if you continue to strive for it, I will have no choice but to fight back. I don’t want to fight you— you mean… everything to me— but I’m not the same person I was when we last saw each other. I want you to come with me, more than anything, but I will not follow you into the new world.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ryota mumbled. His fidgeting began to worsen, and Makoto was almost convinced he was having a seizure of some sort. “That’s the nature of the rot: it infects. If you had stayed here, even if you didn’t believe the doctrine, you wouldn’t have been poisoned by the world.”

“I guess you’re right, in a way,” Imposter agreed.

“What is he talking about?” Jin muttered softly. “Don’t feed the delusion!”

“Imposter’s trying to keep him calm,” Sayaka answered. “Ryota’s too far gone and if Imposter tries to force him out of his belief, he’ll resist. It’s like a gentle coaxing: don’t shut down his beliefs completely but don’t concede to them either.”

“I’m really sad,” said Ryota, “I don’t want to fight either… but I have to.”

“Why?” Imposter asked, their voice still calm and restrained. 

“Because if I don’t, then I could lose Zekrom and then the world can’t be reborn. I’m a Hero, it’s my responsibility to use the power for good.” Zekrom growled deep in its throat, Ryota taking a sidestep to put as much safe distance between him and the dragon without falling off the walkway. “Sorry, I hope we can still be friends.”

Zekrom’s tail hummed and crackled with electricity; in response, Reshiram’s tail began to glow red, shimmers of heat emanating as fire energy began to build within it. Realizing they had no chance in this fight, Jin and Koichi herded the teenagers further back, Garchomp and Flygon forming a safe barrier between the humans and the dragons. Unfortunately, this left Imposter and Ditto on the narrow battlefield with the dragons.

Makoto began to take deep, even breaths. The energy he was feeling was roiling with hostility, but it wasn’t intense enough to overwhelm him… at least, for now. This didn’t feel like an impending battle between two Legendary Pokémon fated to fight in a never-ending cycle. It felt more like a skirmish between two Pokémon vying for territory. A simple scuffle, not a razing.

The two dragons planted their feet firmly against the tile of the walkway’s surface. Both bared their teeth, Zekrom gnashing its jaws while Reshiram curled its lips like a displeased Lycanroc. Even with the distance between Reshiram and the others, the heat coming from its tail was enough to make Makoto sweat. He idly wondered if the dry pools would flake if they were exposed to twice as much of the powerful heat that caused the water to evaporate.

“Stop!” The voice hadn’t been audible, but Makoto heard it within his head clear as day. A beam of cold blue energy shot over their heads and encased the walkway between the dragons in thick ice. Both dragons stopped their intimidation tactics and jumped back in shock, each immediately turning to their Heroes to ensure they weren’t harmed by the ice.

“You must stop!” Cobalion commanded as he rushed into the throne room, closely followed by Terrakion and Virizion. Behind them were the Gym Leaders and Monomi, who was accompanied by a Pokémon Makoto had never seen before. It resembled a machine-like rabbit, it body designed as if it were wearing a ball gown. He wasn’t even sure it was a Pokémon; more like a very lifelike machine or toy.

“You can’t fight!” Monomi shouted. “You’ll risk another Razing!”

“If I don’t fight, he’ll wreak havoc!” Imposter argued. “Zekrom and Reshiram are counterparts; they’re mean to balance one another. I can’t stand by and let this destruction happen if I’m able to stop it!” They turned to Reshiram, preparing to issue an order to attack.

“Make one more move and Magearna will freeze this place solid!” Monomi threatened. The metal rabbit whirred and chirped in response, both arms tensed to condense its internal energy and deliver another Ice Beam attack.

“Does she really think her Pokémon have the power to stop both the dragons?” Sayaka wondered.

“I mean, she’s the Champion, so she must be powerful, right?” Makoto answered.

“We cannot allow this to happen,” Virizion stepped forward. “Time and time again, the dragons have awakened during moments of conflict, but the violent encounters far outnumber the nonviolent.”

_Wait…_ “You mean there’ve been times where the dragons woke up and didn’t fight!? At all!?” Makoto gasped. “Why can’t this one be any different? Ryota! Imposter! We don’t have to fight!”

“Young one, look around you,” said Virizion. “These are not peaceful circumstances. The dragons don’t shape the Heroes, the dragons awaken for those who embody the value the dragon does. Our Heroes may have a past of familial bonds, but they are firmly on opposite sides in this conflict.”

“Sides must be chosen,” Terrakion concluded, further expounding the grief of the situation with a firm but downhearted nod of the head.

“I am appalled!” Somehow, Fuhito trying to preach while standing in the empty pool didn’t express the same dignity he held while lecturing in the cities and towns. In fact, Makoto could almost have laughed at the sight had he not felt so dejected about the situation. 

“Swords of Justice, I would think you, above all others, would value what we are trying to accomplish. Think of it: a world where Pokémon are truly equal to humans. Where Pokéballs do not exist to chain them down! Humans have brought nothing but misery to Pokémon. The Burning of Icirrus Moor! A human-caused wildfire that decimated the land and took countless lives!”

“How dare you use that tragedy to further your goal!” Gozu rebuked, fists clenching in rage. “There’s no historical confirmation for what caused that fire. It’s entirely possible it was purely misfortune!”

“We know what caused the fire,” Cobalion revealed. “_They_ did.” He gestured to the dragons with a head-nod, his mental voice somber and heavy with emotion.

“… I don’t understand,” Fuhito spoke. 

“Because you are too engrained in your self-deluded mindset,” Yasuke nonchalantly asserted. “You’ve lost the ability to collect information by observation because the world you live in follows specific rules of order; thusly, when someone offers evidence that something you previously believed is false in some way, you reject it because it doesn’t adhere to your view rather than contemplate the possibility you’re wrong. In simpler terms: you’d rather imply we’re wrong than admit you are. Very narcissistic…

“I’d like to, for a moment, lay out the details as they currently are: unbiased and neutral. You claim the Burning of the Moor was caused by humans when there’s no evidence to support such a claim. Since there’s no evidence, that also means there’s no way to refute your claim, which gives it just as much merit; hence, there’s an equal chance you’re either right or wrong, ending in a stalemate. However, now you have an individual who, as the we all know according to the legends, was _there_ when the event took place and is now claiming what you previously believed to be true is false. In short, get over yourself and use your damn head!”

Makoto glanced at Zekrom and Reshiram, relieved to see the two had not attempted to initiate their fight. It appeared neither would act without the command of their Hero and both Ryota and Imposter were currently preoccupied with the confrontation happening between Fuhito and the Swords. As long as the Heroes weren’t currently in conflict, neither were the dragons.

“We were all there,” Terrakion explained. “We witnessed the fire that decimated the moor, too powerful to be stopped by natural sources. We saved as many Pokémon as we could, then leant our power to the humans risking their lives to stop the blaze.”

“What history does not reveal,” Virizion stepped in, “is the exact time period. The Razing robbed Unova of its history, leaving only bits and pieces, most passed down by word-of-mouth. I will confirm the Burning of the Moor did happen and it happened… at the beginning of the Razing.”

“The beginning…?” Makoto repeated to himself. The Swords were right; Unova had been robbed of its history and even the greatest event remembered was lost in a fog of uncertainty. The Razing wasn’t a single devastation, it was a serious of catastrophes during a certain period that destroyed the land, but he had never considered the Burning of the Moor to be one of them. Had the Burning been one of the first, if not the first, events that began the tragic downfall of Old Unova?

“The Razing was the result of two Heroes who could not find balance,” Cobalion continued to explain. “They defied each other until their untimely deaths. As long as the Heroes remain on opposite sides of a conflict and neither refuses to relent their position, no amount of familial bonds or past friendship will change the outcome.”

_Despite them not wanting to fight, because Imposter and Ryota are on opposite sides, they are destined to fight. Ryota won’t give up his belief in the perfect world and Imposter won’t stand by and let him create that world. Neither can appeal to the other… but what if a neutral person tried?_

This was either the most stupid or most intelligent idea he had ever had. Cobalion had said, that night they spent on the edge of the Giant Chasm, the first Heroes’ reign had ended peacefully despite their violent conflict. Unfortunately, it sounded to Makoto as if the conflict had to occur for the two to settle their differences, but peace was attainable! If neither Ryota nor Imposter were willing to settle in their beliefs, then maybe someone who understood both of their viewpoints could mediate. 

Makoto rushed around Jin and Koichi before either officer could react to him. He heard some of his allies shout from behind him, demanding to know what he was doing, but no one attempted to follow him, either because of their own fear in approaching the dragons or because his Pokémon had his back.

“What are you doing?” Imposter asked once Makoto reached their side, Reshiram curiously dipping its head to stare at Makoto in response to its Hero’s emotions.

“You and Ryota are doomed to fight,” Makoto explained. “You’re on opposites sides and neither will yield— not because you’re stubborn!” he frantically added. “But since neither of you will yield, the conflict will happen. I’m here to prevent it…”

“No offense, but what makes you think you have power here? In the middle of a fight? Between two Legendary Pokémon? Whose entire existence is based on clashing beliefs?”

“Because I’m neutral!” Makoto stated cheerfully, hoping his optimism was hiding how afraid he was. He confidently marched toward Ryota, taking care to avoid slipping on the ice, the smile on his face wavering the slightest bit as he got closer to Zekrom. Thankfully, the dragon didn’t behave aggressively, most likely because Ryota was more dumbfounded than fearful of Makoto.

“Hi Ryota, you remember me, right?” Makoto greeted. Both Victini and Panpour were on his shoulders and he hoped their presence made him less intimidating, as if _he_, of all people, could be considered intimidating.

“Get away from him!” Fuhito demanded.

“Shut your mouth!” Makoto ordered, pointing an accusatory finger at him. The elder man was so shocked he quieted, staring in disbelief that, not only had Makoto defied him, but the friendly boy had done so in such a loud and fierce manner; even Kyoko was baffled.

“Sorry about that,” Makoto instantly became cheerful once he turned his attention back to Ryota. “I know that must’ve been unsettling but Fuhito needs to know that _we’re_ having a conversation and he’s not allowed to interrupt it. You’re okay if I talk with you, right?”

“Yes…” Ryota replied hesitantly.

“Cool! So, I’m Makoto Naegi, we’ve met before, but the circumstances weren’t great. These are my Pokémon! This is Panpour: he’s my first partner; this is Pidgeot: she was the first wild Pokémon I caught; this is Pikachu: he used to belong to my friend Sayaka, but we traded because Emolga wanted to perform on stage and Pikachu wanted to battle; and this is Victini: he was hidden away so people wouldn’t exploit his power but his caretaker trusted me to bring him along.

“I’m already aware of… your Pokémon,” Makoto chanced a brief look at Zekrom, who, thankfully, still didn’t look hostile. “I’m sure it’s nice enough when you’re not in danger. So, anyway, the reason I marched myself over here: you and Imposter don’t want to fight, right?”

“Right,” Ryota agreed.

“But you don’t want to give up on your perfect world and Imposter says the world as it is isn’t rotten, so a perfect world isn’t necessary. I came over here so we could have a conversation without all the… electricity. Would that be okay?”

“… I guess.”

“What I would give for all of these conflicts to be resolved through talking,” Koichi muttered.

“Should we intervene?” Jin wondered. “I mean, nothing’s happened but… he’s _right there_, under the dragon.”

“He seems to have it under control.”

“You’ve spent your whole life here, right?” Makoto gestured to the throne room, indicating the castle as a whole. “So you haven’t seen the alleged ‘rotten world?’”

“I’ve been told of its… atrocities,” Ryota answered.

“But if you haven’t seen it for yourself, it’s easy for the person telling you to be lying. Imposter’s been out in the world and he— they— say it isn’t rotten. You trust them, don’t you?”

“I trust them,” Ryota affirmed, “but the world is also infectious. They’ve been corrupted.”

“Is that the reason you never tried to leave? You were afraid the world would infect you?”

“I tried to leave, but the adults wouldn’t let me.”

_Right, Imposter was forced to leave Ryota behind when they left since they were escorted out. If Ryota had wanted to go with them from the start, then maybe I can still reach him._

“Imposter came back,” Makoto pointed out. “I know it must’ve been frightening, not knowing where they were, only having the letters, not knowing if they were going to come back, but they did! It took longer than they wanted, but they’re here now. They want to take you with them, and now, they have the strength to oppose the people who want to keep you here. You can come with us, Ryota.”

Ryota’s eyes brightened the smallest bit and Makoto scrambled to take advantage of this opening. “We’d love to have you. We could go to Nimbasa Park— or, if that’s too noisy, we could go to Pinwheel Forest and have a picnic. Sayaka, Leon, and I stayed in a really nice inn at the Village Bridge. We could go to the marketplace at Striaton City. There’s so much to see and do! The world’s a big, interesting place and we’d love to share it with you!

“If you think the world is rotten and needs to be reborn, then you need to get out there and see it so you can judge that for yourself! Don’t let others make the judgement for you. I’m not going to convince you the world isn’t a lost cause, but I am going to convince you to go and see it. How can you be a Hero when what you stand for is so narrow-minded? 

“I propose this: come with us; leave the castle and see Unova. See the good and the bad and draw your own conclusions. I’m not saying you’re wrong and we’re right; I’m saying I want you to figure it out for yourself.”

Imposter wisely chose to stay silent as Makoto spoke with Ryota. They had been so caught up in opposing the Liberators, they had immediately defied Ryota’s views since they were tainted by the doctrine. From the moment Imposter chose to resist the Liberators’ teachings, they were destined to be Ryota’s counterpart. The key wasn’t to directly defy Ryota, since his belief was just as strong, and he would resist; it was to gently convince him to reaffirm his belief himself. Once he escaped this place and saw the world for what it was, he would realize it may not be perfect, but it wasn’t rotten.

“A good king would consider all his options before making such an important decision,” said Makoto. “Will you be a good king, Ryota? Will you rule humans with kindness and understanding? Will you base your reign on your observations?”

Makoto held out his hand, a gentle smile on his face. Panpour and Victini both began cheerfully vocalizing toward Ryota; Pikachu, down at Makoto’s feet, was fluffing his fur and trying to look at cute and friendly as possible; Pidgeot, who didn’t have the advantage of looking small and cute, chose to look regal and inviting toward Ryota. 

Ryota stared at Makoto’s offered hand, his own hands fidgeting as he struggled with the proposition. He looked to Zekrom, who calmly stared back, though did click its teeth in response to its Hero’s fearful state. Realizing how stressed he was becoming, Pikachu took a chance and bounded up to Ryota, rubbing a cheek against his leg. Ryota froze, staring at Pikachu with wide eyes before risking some brief contact. The boy touched the top of Pikachu’s head with the very tips of his fingers. The contact was laughable, but Pikachu responded with complete affection.

Ryota exhaled, his tense shoulders relaxing. Zekrom let out a long sigh, its entire body loosening until the protrusions on its wrist nearly touched the floor as its arms went slack. As Imposter watched Ryota and Zekrom calm, they and Reshiram responded in turn. Suddenly, all the hostility in the throne room dissipated; the Swords of Justice warily looked around as if disturbed by some phantom force before gradually relaxing their muscles.

“Are there…” Ryota spoke, “are there all kinds of Pokémon out there?”

“Every kind you could possibly imagine,” Makoto responded.

“…That sounds nice. And you’ll be there?”

“If you want me to.”

“… I’d like that.”

Though he was still unsure, Ryota accepted Makoto’s hand. The latter quickly but gently tightened his grip and tugged Ryota forward. The boy balked for a moment before taking a step and it was almost as if the spell was broken. Makoto turned towards Imposter and continued pulling Ryota, who willingly followed.

“Ryota!” Fuhito shouted, spooking the boy so badly he jumped. Ryota turned to look at him, his eyes filling with fear, but Pidgeot spread her wings and shielded him from Fuhito, shrieking in defiance. Pikachu, Panpour, and Victini all began loudly scolding the elder man, prompting Zekrom to bare its teeth in his direction.

“Ryota, you can’t do this! You can’t abandon the Liberators when we’re so close to our goal!” Fuhito begged.

“He’s not abandoning you,” Jin remarked. “He’s just going to see for himself whether the goal is worth supporting. Maybe he’ll stand by it once he’s finished his journey… unless, there’s a reason you think he won’t?”

“Come here, young one,” Virizion prompted as Makoto and Ryota continued making their way across the walkway. She almost vibrated with eagerness that this conflict could end without bloodshed. “Let us embrace you.”

Makoto and Ryota had almost reached Imposter when Makoto felt a sudden shift in the ambiance. He froze, an overwhelming fear seizing him. His eyes darted around, wondering what could possibly incite such a reaction.

“Grandfather!” Kyoko’s shout turned all attention to Fuhito, who was clutching some sort of device in his hand.

“I will not allow the Liberators to fall,” Fuhito declared, dropping the device and crushing it beneath his foot.

“He released Kyurem!” Kyoko revealed. “The ice beast is free!”

_Shit!_ Makoto pulled Ryota close, protectively throwing his other arm over his shoulders. “We need to get out of here!” He couldn’t tell if everyone was reacting to the hostile aura bubbling up like a geyser or the news that the dreaded monster who had blanketed the region in ice and snow was coming for them, but everyone began scrambling for some method of escape.

“Come here!” Koichi called out, frantically gesturing for Makoto, Ryota, and Imposter to come to him. 

One of the empty pools suddenly split, a massive icicle sprouting from within. As more of the stone flooring fell away, an ice-armored head and slender neck appeared from below. Kyurem lumbered its way into the throne room, firmly planting its feet and swinging around to face the walkway. 

Makoto was so overwhelmed by fear he nearly collapsed to his knees but forced himself to stay standing so as not to frighten Ryota, who clung to him so tightly Makoto was worried the other boy was going to rip his clothes. Zekrom and Reshiram both turned to face Kyurem and screamed in defiance, their tails sparking with electric and flame energy respectively. 

Kyurem regarded the two dragons with a strangely calm continence. Or… was it even calm? The creature didn’t betray any visible emotion, not even interest, despite appearing to size the dragons up. This time, Makoto was able to examine Kyurem without foggy glass getting in the way. Its body was draconian, but there was something so strange and wrong about its patchy ice armor, as if the ice was attempting to replace parts of its body. But what frightened him most was its eyes, for when Makoto looked in its eyes, he saw nothing. No recognition, no cognizance, no emotion.

It was little more than an empty void.

*

“Motherfucking sons of— ugh!” Leon could safely say this might be the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Worse than that time he took a bat full swing to the shin, resulting in a fractured tibia, and even worse than when he fell out of a tree and broke four of his ribs. What made the latter particularly bad was it happened in the Wild Area and he had been forced to walk to Motostoke to get help.

Given the tender pain below his right arm, he was willing to bet his ribs were, at the very least, cracked. It hurt to take deep breaths, so he was forced to breathe shallowly as he struggled out of his restraints. He had been in a half-conscious daze when Eigo and Shita had dragged him out of the nursery, hastily moving him to a private room somewhere and quickly setting to working out all their frustrations on his face and torso.

Walking was proving incredibly difficult; he was pretty sure something was terribly wrong with his left knee. Eigo had stomped on it before they hauled Leon into a standing position and tied him to the wall. He doubted it was completely broken, or else he wouldn’t be able to walk at all, but there was definitely some major damage that brought his pace to a slow crawl— not literally, mind you.

He was unsure when he would be able to get some medical attention and resigned himself to having to deal with the pain. He risked making the limp permanent, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Now, if he ever chose to return to Galar, he had a credible excuse for not playing sports anymore. Maybe his father would finally leave him alone… or maybe he’d completely ignore the injury and force Leon even more. 

“’Pain is just a state of mind,’” Leon recited to himself before grimacing. “Yeah, pretty sure I ain’t imagining what I’m feeling right now, you ass. This leg ain’t making anymore rounds on the bases.”

By the time Leon had struggled to escape the room, he had time to contemplate his next move. He wouldn’t be any help in the condition he was in, so perhaps it was best to descend to the front door rather than join his friends further up; at least, that’s where he assumed they were. The explosion that rocked the entire castle and sent Eigo and Shita scrambling for safety— leaving him for dead— hinted that forces were at play, hopefully in his friends’ favor. And as long as Imposter upheld their part of the plan, the group must have escaped the nursery by this point.

Despite his unwillingness to admit defeat against _Eigo_, Leon was forced to accept his limitations and begin the walk of shame back to the Pokémon League. Looks like he was going to have to sit this one out and let the others take the glory. No further explosions interrupted his struggling, shambling walk, nor did any individuals fleeing or storming the castle, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the implications. He had no idea what the explosion was or what was happening upstairs. All he could do was have faith his friends were okay.

The staircases proved to be his greatest struggle, particularly their lack of handrails. He was forced to lean against the wall and hobble down each step, his left leg trembling from the effort. As he rounded the landing to descend the second portion, he promised himself he would rest once he was safely on the lower floor. However, that plan was thrown out once he realized he wasn’t alone on the stairs.

“What the fu—…?” he mumbled, struggling to focus his blurred gaze on the unmoving figure strewn across the lowest steps. A couple knocks to the head had blurred his vision, but that was definitely a person down there.

“Hey!” he called out, cautiously continuing his descent. “You alright!?”

The human-shaped blur weakly waved an arm but didn’t vocally respond. Wary but not deterred, Leon crept closer until he was able to make out more details about the individual and realized exactly who he had run into. 

“Suisei?” Leon lowered himself to the floor, his left leg painfully stretched out. He patted what he assumed was Suisei’s arm (it felt like it) and tried to coax him to sit up.

“Not a goo’ idea,” Suisei groaned, confirming his identity.

“I’m… pretty concussed,” Leon admitted, “could you fill me in on what’s going on?”

“M’in the same boat. Bashed m’ead, got li’l trampled.” 

Slurring speech usually wasn’t a good sign, right? Leon blinked a couple times, trying to force his sight to clear enough to check on Suisei’s condition. The man was sprawled on his back, his upper body resting on the lowest three steps of the staircase, his legs stretched out on the floor. Leon had to move uncomfortably close to see a dark shape on Suisei’s head: blood. There was also some on the steps, though not a lot. Leon knew head wounds bled profusely, something to do with preventing infectious germs from intruding into the brain, but the lack of blood on the steps hinted the wound wasn’t too bad despite how much blood was covering Suisei’s head.

“You come in here alone?” Leon asked.

“Nah, big group. Leads and Champ-ee… Champ. Libers runnin’ out. Don’t think an’one noticed.”

“So they left you?”

“Back’a group. Bull… does… bulldo—… vroom-vroom.”

“Bulldoze?” Leon guessed.

“Right through,” Suisei confirmed, giving Leon a thumbs-up. “Crashed int’ person, fell an’ hit head. Kept going, bye-bye.”

“You were at the back of the group and you guys ran into some Liberators fleeing. One of them crashed into you and you fell and hit your head on the stairs. Both groups kept running and didn’t notice you were left behind?” Leon translated.

“Yep,” Suisei offered another thumbs-up before his arm went limp and he let out a low gurgle.

Leon grimaced and looked around, unsure of what he should do. He knew one shouldn’t be moved after suffering a head injury unless the neck could be stabilized. He didn’t have the proper equipment to do so, but he also refused to leave Suisei here since Leon knew his journey to the Pokémon League would be a slow one and he risked Suisei dying from the head injury due to his slow pace. 

_I’m responsible no matter what. Either I leave him and risk him dying while I shamble my way to the Pokémon League to alert somebody, or I take him with me and risk him dying along the way._ It wasn’t an easy decision to make and there were so many factors at work, he couldn’t even imagine trying to categorize them. He was just going to have to make a decision and stick by it.

Life wasn’t fair. Here was Suisei, a man who had lost the best years of his life to a cult led by a manipulative bastard, and when he realized the error of his ways and vowed to do better, he ended up suffering an undignified death.

“Sorry ‘bout this,” Leon apologized, scooting himself until he was down by Suisei’s legs. “If you die along the way, I’ll lie and come up with a kick-ass death for you.”

“’Preciate it,” Suisei slurred.

There was no way Leon could support Suisei and walk upright when he could barely manage it on his own, let alone with a second body. That left him with crawling, which brought its own hurdles. He couldn’t push with his left leg and couldn’t support himself with his right arm since the effort would put too much stress on his ribs. That left him with the only option of resting his left hip on the floor so he could drag himself with his left arm, push with his right leg, and, unfortunately, grip Suisei’s leg with his right. As long as he kept his right arm loose, he hopefully wouldn’t stress his ribs too much.

Despite his determination, his crawling pace was even slower and more pathetic than his walking. He only took a few minutes to rest when his exhaustion was at its peak; any longer and he risked giving up entirely. Every so often, he would call out to Suisei, who would reply with another gurgle to let him know he was still alive. 

Flat flooring was easy enough, but the stairs proved to be their own struggle. Leon couldn’t find a flat object he could lay Suisei on and slide him down the stairs. Growling in frustration, the teen was forced to pull Suisei onto his back, taking care to flatten himself as much as possible and gritting his teeth as he watched the man’s head slump and loll despite his efforts. Leon slid down the stairs on his stomach, like he was a Sealeo on the ice, his elbows painfully digging into the stone steps. By the time he reached the bottom, he decided to keep Suisei on his back and keep crawling.

After what felt like hours of agony, Leon wasn’t embarrassed to admit he cried tears of joy when he finally reached the open shutter doors and descended the ramp. There was no one in the immediate vicinity of where the ramp had crashed onto the mountain, which was problematic since there was no way he was going to be able to get Suisei over the rubble that was once the back wall of the Hall of Fame.

“Sorry, I’ll be back,” Leon promised, gently rolling Suisei off of him and standing up, nearly collapsing right away. “C’mon, Leon, just a little more…”

He managed to reach the foot of the rubble and threw himself against a chunk of stone, his entire body collapsing from exhaustion. His chest heaved, his ribs pinching and aching from the effort. He dug his right elbow into the stone and heaved himself up, idly wondering when everything had gone wrong. He remembered climbing over the rubble, their little group so determined to confront the Liberators, and now he had been reduced to this. He would feel ashamed if he could expend the energy.

“Identify yourself!” a voice boomed, alerting Leon he was no longer alone. The teen looked up to see a pair of shoes— they looked expensive. He looked higher up, his vision straining to clear enough to make out the general details of a man in a suit.

“Leon Kuwata,” Leon answered, “don’t expect you to recognize the name: I’m nobody.”

“Don’t care who you are as long as you’re not a Liberator,” the man responded.

“Don’t gotta worry ‘bout that. Listen, can I get a medic or something? My buddy back there is in danger of dying.”

“Kyosuke!” a panicked voice joined the conversation. Leon confusedly blinked as a woman came rushing over the rubble like a star athlete. “He’s clearly injured and you’re interrogating him!?”

The man— Kyosuke— opened his mouth and attempted to defend himself a couple times but the woman’s focus on helping Leon kept her from paying attention to his excuses. Leon found himself hauled into a sitting position and then laid on his back, the woman poking and prodding his limbs.

“Forget me!” Leon insisted. “Help Suisei! He’s bleeding from the head!” He was too tired to sit up and point out the prone body of his companion, so he gestured in the vague direction he thought Suisei was. The woman’s line of sight followed his gesture and she called for help, several people garbed in uniforms that identified them as medics scrambling over the rubble in response.

“I’m Chisa,” the woman introduced herself, “Chisa Yukizome. You’re safe now; we’re going to help you.”

“Thanks, but I’m not the one who needs it.”

“Are there injured still inside?”

“Don’t know, but my friends are in there— but the Leaders and Champion are too, so maybe they’re fine. Who knows anymore?”

Leon founded himself rolled onto a stretcher and picked up from the stone. He let out a long sigh as he was carried away, the stress of escaping and dragging Suisei with him finally lifted off his shoulders. He could only look at the ceiling of the Hall of Fame and then the sky, so gray and half-dark there was no way to determine what time it was. 

The bright artificial lighting in the stadium halls washed over him. For a moment, he believed he was going to the battlefield, where all those people and Pokémon had been sheltered, but the medics kept carrying him until he was outside once more. The halls had been filled with frantic voices and authoritative orders, clearly panicking civilians and people trying to control whatever was happening.

“What’s going on?” Leon asked. Chisa had stayed beside him the entire time he was being carried. She glanced down at him once she heard his question, then looked around at all the things he couldn’t see before answering.

“We’re evacuating all the victims from the stadium. We have reason to believe the surrounding area will become very dangerous if the Liberators choose to escalate.”

“Where am I going?”

“We will be air-lifting you directly to a hospital in Opelucid City.”

Opelucid City was pretty far, and he didn’t even know if his friends were safe. He couldn’t let them take him; that basically meant abandoning the others, even if he were next to useless in his current state.

“No!” Leon protested, rocking himself side-to-side. He wasn’t strapped down since the stretcher was of simple design and Chisa couldn’t grab a hold of him before he rolled out. His self-ejection caused the medics carrying him to stumble and fall, one of them accidentally tripping one of the individuals carrying Suisei, forcing them to set him down.

“No arguing!” Chisa ordered, struggling to grab him before he could crawl away. “You need medical attention that we can’t provide here!”

Leon fought as best he could even though he knew he couldn’t escape from Chisa and the two medics trying to drag him back onto the stretcher. Through the blood roaring in his ears, he could hear someone shouting for restraints. If they got him back on the stretcher, it was all over.

The commotion seemed to stir Suisei awake. His eyes peeled open and he stared at Leon with a crazed expression. It only now that Leon saw his pupils were different sizes, a clear sign of concussion. There was also some dried vomit on the corner of his mouth. Despite his clearly dazed state, he saw Leon’s desperation to escape the helicopter. Suisei groaned, his hand fumbling for his pocket. Since Leon was drawing so much attention, no one paid Suisei any attention as he successfully pulled out Unfezant’s Pokéball.

“Go… get ‘em,” Suisei croaked, pressing the button on the front of the item. Unfezant materialized, unfurling his wings and forcing the humans standing over Leon to back up.

“I won’t leave my friends!” Leon roared, shoving himself off the ground and sprinting away like his life depended on it. He heard the medics shouting and then the sound of one of them hitting the ground. Had he spared a moment to look behind him, he would have realized Suisei had reached out and grabbed the one who had tried to pursue him by the ankle, buying him a little more time to escape.

The evacuation was occurring at the front of the Pokémon League. Leon immediately bee-lined for the gap in the rock walls he knew must lead to the small airstrip Hiroko had landed her plane on. He couldn’t tell if any human was following him, but he could tell Unfezant was flying close to him. He was tempted to call the Pokémon off and send him back to his Trainer, but then he realized Unfezant’s first instinct would be to protect Suisei. If the bird Pokémon wasn’t with Suisei, then that meant he had been ordered to go with Leon.

Leon and Unfezant had just cleared the gap when a deafening noise thundered into the silent sky. There were multiple people on the runway but none of them paid him any mind as they rushed for the edge of the plateau to see a huge dust cloud had exploded from the top of the castle. Leon, mesmerized by the sight, almost hypnotically approached the edge to stare at the cloud. An animalistic screech echoed and sent shivers down his spine. Unfezant touched down and huddled by Leon’s legs, clearly frightened by the noise.

“What’s going on!? Are they escalating!?” one of the workers shrieked fearfully. No one had a chance to voice a response because the group as a whole began shouting and screaming as they watched, in utter horror, as large portions of the castle crumpled and fell apart, massive icicles bursting forth.

“What the fuck?” Leon whispered, the dread digging into his chest and squeezing his heart and lungs. The ambient cold in the air intensified and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Frost began to creep along the ground. Leon could feel parts of his face freezing and began to panic before he realized his skin wasn’t freezing, but the dried blood was.

_Okay, calm down. You’re not even in the thick of it, what are you panicking for? Bet the others are perfectly calm, even if that explosion was happening where they are. Still, they’re gonna need all the help they can get._

Large chunks of the castle walls plummeted to the ground, throwing snow into the air and creating a strange fog around the foundation of the castle. The sky began to darken, and Leon looked up just in time to see fresh snow was falling from above. The temperature continued to drop, and Leon was soon reduced to a shivering mess.

_I can’t stand here and get buried in snow. I need to do something!_ From his current position, he could see a giant hole blasted into the side of the castle, possibly the location of the explosion. It was pretty high up, much higher than he could ever hope to climb even in perfect health.

Unfezant was too small for Leon to ride on his back, but there was a chance the bird could carry him if he gripped his talons. Reentering the castle through the front door meant he would have to run up the multiple levels and he wasn’t sure he could do that.

“Can you get me there?” Leon asked Unfezant, pointing to the massive hole.

The bird looked to where Leon was gesturing and then sized him up. After a few moments of contemplation, Unfezant lifted himself into the air with a few wingbeats and grabbed Leon’s hands with his talons. Leon grunted in discomfort as he was lifted, gravity pulling his body downward and agitating his injured ribs. His legs swung side-to-side as he left the safety of the plateau’s edge. His only hope of survival lay with Unfezant as he doubted he would survive the fall.

They had almost made it to the hole when another explosion nearly knocked Unfezant from the air. Leon gaped in horror as, from his new vantage point, he was able to watch as the entire back wall of the centermost point of the castle began to collapse. Two shapes, one distinctly white and other black, shot out of the new opening just as another icicle erupted from it. Leon’s sight still wasn’t the clearest, but it looked like there was something climbing the tip of it.

As a large slab of the wall began to plunge to the ground, Leon heard the distinctive sound of humans screaming. He blinked several times, desperately trying to clear his sight enough to catch the sparkling shape of some sort of psychic barrier on the flat side of the slab. Were there people on there, protected by a Psychic Pokémon? Was it his friends? He couldn’t tell.

Unfezant’s wingbeats began to become erratic as the bird struggled to support Leon. They needed to decide whether to enter the castle or take a chance at the individuals on the slab being his friends. 

“Take us down!” Leon ordered. “Into the forest!” Even if those weren’t his friends, there was a good chance they needed help. Unfezant began the descent, but it seemed he wouldn’t have the strength to deliver Leon directly to where the slab had fallen, meaning he would have to traverse the forest. _No plan’s without it downfalls._

He’s been called an idiot/dumbass/fuck-up his whole life by various people (mostly Dad); he was too emotional, too headstrong, too stubborn. His impulsiveness was going to get him in a lot of trouble, as it had in the past; the only difference was, now he was deciding what kind of trouble to get into.

Besides, foolhardy and brave were basically the same thing, right?


	46. Dissonant Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reshiram and Zekrom are united against Kyurem, the last line of defense to prevent Unova's second demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto, Reshiram  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan, Magearna

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 46: Dissonant Harmony

Time itself appeared to have frozen in the presence of the great beast who practically breathed ice and snow. More than anything, Makoto wanted to run. Or scream. Or cry. Anything really, but he couldn’t break the hypnotic spell Kyurem had over him. The dragon wasn’t even paying him any mind, its blank soulless eyes preferring to stay trained on Zekrom and Reshiram, but there was something inherently grim about its aura. It didn’t feel… natural.

The spell was broken with an animalistic bellow as Jin’s Garchomp charged Kyurem and raked it across the face with a Dragon Claw. The ice dragon didn’t make a sound in response, but the way it head jerked back and stepped away indicated it had been harmed by the attack, though not as much as Makoto might have wished.

Everyone in the throne awakened from their stupor. The Liberators still in the empty pools desperately tried to scramble out, screaming and begging for help as the creeping frost made the walls that much harder to scale. Koichi lifted Sayaka onto Flygon’s back, the latter being forced to return her Pokémon so she could make space for Axel and Fintan, whose Pokéballs she didn’t have. 

The Gym Leaders and Champion Monomi immediately took charge and commanded their Pokémon to overwhelm Kyurem with a variety of attack, though most were ranged to keep distance between them and the dragon. Makoto watched in fascinated horror as Kyurem withstood the onslaught of various elements, its ice armor chipping and cracking under the pressure. The dragon continued to back up and he wondered if it would fall back down the hole the giant icicle had made, but Kyurem appeared to be aware of its positioning and firmly planted its feet at the rim of the hole.

“Slakoth, Flamethrower!” Koichi instructed. The sloth Pokémon wearily heaved itself up to his Trainer’s shoulder, using one clawed hand to steady himself on Koichi’s head… then unleashed the largest violent column of flame Makoto had ever seen. 

There was steam in the air as the intense heat melted parts of Kyurem’s armor and instantly vaporized the resulting water. By the time Kyurem emerged, it looked oddly naked without the bulk of armor, covered in the bare minimal layer of ice. Without the ice, the appendages on its back, which Makoto had thought were meant to be crude replicants of wings, were revealed to be strange tendril-like limbs. They were unnaturally skinny and the two spikes on the end of each “wing” were revealed to be prongs on these limbs.

A faint hissing sound reached Makoto’s ears, and, for a moment, he believed it to be the noise of vaporizing water. Once he realized the steam had dissipated and Kyurem’s wasn’t being assaulted by fire currently, he discovered the noise was coming from Kyurem itself. The ice that had once covered Kyurem’s head and frozen its jaw shut had been diminished and weakened. Accompanied by the sound of several large cracks, Kyurem’s mouth opened and the hissing grew louder. 

“We need to fight!” Imposter insisted. “Ryota, we command the dragons! We have to defeat Kyurem before its ice covers the region!”

“Wha—? But I can’t— I wasn’t destined to fight this!” Ryota trembled fearfully, Zekrom growling and gnashing its teeth in reponse.

“It doesn’t matter! We have to; it’s our responsibility! Reshiram, attack!” 

Reshiram snarled, baring its teeth at Kyurem as its tail turned red and began to shimmer with surface heat. Understandably, Imposter didn’t know Reshiram’s movepool and was simply relying on it to know what was best to use in this fight. The red heat began to shift through Reshiram’s body, spreading to the tips of its feathers and the wispy fur streaming from its head. Energy condensed in front of Reshiram’s mouth before it exploded into a torrent of fire, tendrils of flame flickering and licking the air.

Ryota stared in horror at the raw destructive power he had attempted to face off against, but, then he realized that meant Zekrom must be just as powerful if the two dragons were counterparts. He was afraid— terrified really, but Imposter’s words had an impact. He was a Hero, commander of Zekrom, the dragon of ideals; he had a responsibility.

“Zekrom… attack.” His voice was barely audible, but Zekrom heard it. Its engine-like tail glowed blue and crackled with electricity. The resulting explosion of lightning was violent and destructive. Kyurem shrieked as it was battered by both fire and lightning, but the electricity also tore the throne room apart. By the time the torrent died down, massive holes had been blasted into the roof, exposing the gray skies and allowing fresh snow to fall into the room.

“Get out of here!” Koichi ordered. There weren’t enough flying Pokémon to carry every individual out of the throne room, but the ones that could immediately got to work. Koichi slapped Flygon’s shoulder, prompting the dragon to lift off with Sayaka, Axel, and Fintan.

“Wait!” Sayaka begged, not willing to leave her friends behind but not willing to risk the drop should she attempt to jump off Flygon’s back. The dragon squawked loudly as Kyurem calmly raised its head to watch as he flew away. The fact the ice beast reacted with such composure after withstanding Zekrom and Reshiram combined was somehow even more terrifying.

“Drop me off!” Sayaka demanded. “Drop me in the forest and go back for them!” Flygon was indecisive, wishing to obey his Trainer’s unspoken command to take Sayaka to “safety.” Returning her to the Pokémon League would be the best option, but she was insisting she be dropped in the forest. 

Flygon held Sayaka’s viewpoint as well; he wanted to rush back as soon as possible to rescue more, particularly his Trainer. Dropping Sayaka off in the forest below would be the quickest option, but… Well, she did have her Pokémon for protection if something went wrong. Very well…

The dragon landed among several trees snapped off their trunks. They were far enough away from where Hydreigon had been defeated that he didn’t worry about the violent dragon finding Sayaka, especially if she hid among the still-standing trees. Sayaka slid down Flygon’s shoulder, tightly clutching Fintan to her chest. Axel followed after her, stumbling into the snow as he was still adjusting to his new body size and proportions.

“Go back for more!” Sayaka insisted. “We’ll be fine!” 

A single downbeat of Flygon’s wings flurried the snow into a small storm, forcing Sayaka to shield her face with one arm while the other continued to hold Fintan. She peered out from under her shielding arm as she watched Flygon lift off and return to the exposed throne room.

“Don’t move! Keep still and show us your hands!”

*

Jin threw himself down on his stomach, reaching into the dry pool and offering his hand to Kyoko. She recoiled, a disgusted look on her face at the prospect of either accepting his help or touching him. She backed away, Munna levitating by her shoulder, though not out of protectiveness. Even the little Pokémon recognized how foolish it was to hold onto grudges in this situation.

“Let me help you up!” Jin begged, stretching his arm out as if he had any chance of grabbing her without falling into the pool.

“Why should I trust you!?” Kyoko growled back.

“Is this really the time for that!?” Makoto dropped beside Jin, offering his hand as well. “Let’s get out here, then we can discuss who’s worth trusting!”

Kyoko paused, staring at Makoto with an expression hinting she wanted to be angry at him for his own perceived betrayal, but she definitely trusted him a lot more than most of the other people in this room. With a firm nod, she approached the side of the pool and took both Makoto and Jin’s offered hands, allowing the two of them to pull her out together.

Once Kyoko was safe, Fuhito came running over to be pulled out. Jin recoiled, staring down at the man who had caused him so much grief and suffering with a look of disgust. But… if he didn’t help, it would make him a hypocrite. Abandoning Fuhito wouldn’t aid in proving himself a good person to his daughter. Despite the bad taste it left in his mouth, Jin pulled his father to safety.

Liberators fled from the throne room, carelessly shoving past the Gym Leaders who didn’t even try to stop them, too preoccupied with keeping Kyurem cowed. Noticing he had lost all of his followers to their own fear, Fuhito tried to reach out for Ryota, his last lifeline in keeping control, but Makoto stepped in to shield him, Panpour slapping Fuhito’s hand with his tail.

“Touch him and lose that hand!” Makoto threatened. He didn’t have anymore sympathy for this man, who dared to unleash a creature capable of destroying the region just for the sake of keeping control. Yasuke was right: very narcissistic…

There was a pulse, like a heartbeat. Makoto gasped, his entire body freezing as he could only watch as Kyurem stomped down on the floor, the resulting shockwave only visible because of the light dusting and snow and frost on the stone flooring of the dry pool. All the Pokémon attempting to keep Kyurem at bay were abruptly flung back like they were mere annoyances. 

Kyurem tilted itself upward, rearing to its full height. Its “wings” cracked and shattered, completely shedding the ice that once embodied them. The two tendrils flexed and stretched, the sight of the appendages eliciting shrieks of fear from Zekrom and Reshiram. If something so innocuous could cause the two dragons to react in terror, Makoto couldn’t even fathom what was about to happen.

With a terrifying scream, Kyurem plunged the prongs of the tendrils into the stone floor. Like the calm before the storm, there was a brief moment where nothing happened and several individuals dared to hope the act had been pure bravado, then everyone was thrown off their feet by a series of rumbles so loud they sounded like an explosion. Massive icicles began to erupt around the room, growing and elongating until the throne room resembled the innards of a geode. 

Flygon called out desperately, having returned from the forest. He wasn’t able to safely navigate the icicles to reach his Trainer; even the humans were finding it difficult to move among the ice spires. Reshiram condensed its internal fire energy, the radiant heat helping melt away some of the ice and allowing those trapped in the throne room to scramble for safety. 

It was no longer an argument; the humans wouldn’t survive if they stayed in the epicenter of this catastrophe and they needed to leave. Gozu’s Beartic and Daisaku’s Bouffalant and Tauros pummeled and charged at the ice crystals, breaking them apart enough for the humans to duck and squeeze through. Retreating through the doorway wasn’t an option anymore and they were forced to flee for the massive holes blown into the back of the throne room. 

Zekrom and Reshiram provided cover as everyone struggled through the tight constrictions of the icicles. The one upside was that Kyurem was prevented from approaching due to the same icicles. Flygon attempted to alight on one of the spires protruding from the castle, only to immediately scream in agony and jump off. The ice was infused with a huge amount of energy which instantly overwhelmed the Dragon/Ground-type. Not willing to abandon his Trainer, Flygon gripped the stone wall with his small talons, struggling to hold on while the humans rushed to him. 

The larger Pokémon who hadn’t been able to aid in shattering the ice had been returned to their Pokéballs to reduce the amount of individuals struggling to reach the exit. Upon emerging on the back of the throne pedestal, Hiroko released Braviary and Mandibuzz and Makoto released Pidgeot, providing at least four Pokémon capable of carrying passengers to the ground below.

“I got this!” Imposter stepped in. Ditto’s gelatinous body roiled and stretched, transforming into a Fearow and providing a fifth mount. 

Koichi clambered onto Flygon’s back, dragging Jin with him before the latter could attempt to force Kyoko to come with. He quelled his partner’s protests by claiming Kyoko would be fine; there were plenty of capable individuals here to protect her. Honestly, he didn’t want to leave Jin with Fuhito, genuinely unsure of what his partner was capable of.

Before anyone else could mount of flying Pokémon, both Zekrom and Reshiram bellowed loudly, drawing attention to the mass of icicles as they shattered and broke like thin glass. The endless crashing of the thick ice fragmenting and echoing grew into a cacophony not unlike the uproar of a landslide or floods of water. The noise was so overwhelming, the humans were forced to cover their ears as the din amassed into what sounded like another explosion, each vibration wracking their bones.

A single, enormous spire burst through, Kyurem clinging unnaturally to its surface. Whatever bond kept the two dragons tethered to their Heroes didn’t appear to matter; both fled as the prongs on Kyurem’s tendrils began to glow, launching themselves into the empty air.

Several cracking sounds indicated the spire had finally dealt a deadly blow to the castle. The stone walls began to break, visible seams running the entire height of the walls. Makoto gaped in horror as the floor they were standing on tilted, no longer fixed to a stable foundation. The entire back wall of the central point of the castle began to crumble and fall, dragging the slab the humans were standing on.

Flygon attempted to grab Yui, who was closest to him, in his teeth, desperately trying to rescue at least one more human, but was forced to jump away and abandon the others to their fate. Makoto instinctively leaned back to correct his balance as the floor began to fall, staring at the ground far below in utter terror.

“Brace yourselves!” Kyoko shouted, the recognizable shimmer of a psychic shield embracing them. Kyoko held Munna tightly against her, the little Pokémon focusing on trying to protect everyone as they fell.

A chorus of screams echoed into the sky as the slab plummeted. Makoto could feel weightlessness trying to lift him off the slab, Munna’s shield being the only thing providing a weak sense of gravity. 

_I don’t know how well this will work,_ Makoto pondered. _This is either Reflect or Light Screen or both. Neither will completely protect us from the impact… but Protect can!_

Makoto held Panpour against his chest, relaying his plan to his partner Pokémon as the ground loomed ever closer. Protect would only last a limited amount of time, so they had to time this just right to ensure everyone escaped unscathed. The slab entered the haze surrounding the castle’s foundations, the powdered snow swirling and twisting around the psychic shield like an intense snowstorm. Makoto choked on his breath as the dark shapes of trees vaguely hinted how close they were to impact.

Panpour cried out as Protect encased the slab of stone, holding firm upon the first impact then vanishing to allow the thick drifts of snow to cushion the slab. The humans were thrown forward, most of them launching headfirst into the snowdrifts, which was a much better option in comparison to dying from the fall, even if the snow was so cold it burned their skin on contact.

Makoto flailed and thrashed to escape the suffocating blanket of snow. His fingers were cramping from the cold as he slapped his face to rid himself of the frost. His eyelids had frozen shut from snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes, leaving him blind to whatever condition the others were in. 

“Everyone accounted for?” that sounded like Yasuke, who couldn’t spare any enthusiasm despite nearly dying. 

Something warm pressed against Makoto’s eyes and he was finally able to open them. Victini had pressed his hand to Makoto’s face, using his fire energy to melt the frost. The juxtaposition of biting cold and burning heat was almost unbearably painful and Makoto shoved Victini away without thinking. He struggled to his feet, the fabric of his clothes freezing stiff and restricting his movements. The cold was intense, and his outfit was a pitiful excuse for winter protection… in the summer. 

Ruruka was pulling Seiko to her feet, patting and scraping away the frost and snow clinging to her clothes. Imposter was still buried in a snowdrift, prompting Gozu, who seemed the most unbothered by the cold (though that wasn’t saying much), to reach in and pull them free. Ryota and Yui were huddled together and shivering, Hiroko removing her jacket to wrap around their shoulders even though it left her exposed to the weather.

Yasuke was up and moving around with more energy then the others could muster, his sharp eyes observing the edge of the forest that was still standing, though his line of sight was obscured by the haze of powdered snow. Monomi tried to help Kazuo up, but the elder man appeared to have been injured by the impact. Seiko came running over, offering various herbs for treating wounds then profusely apologizing since she had a “limited amount”— restricted by how much she could carry.

The flying Pokémon landed and frantically checking their Trainers. Braviary and Mandibuzz, upon noticing Hiroko lacked a jacket, huddled close to her to keep her warm. Ditto untransformed and gripped Imposter’s arm, spreading out to cover its Trainer like a blanket. Pidgeot scrambled through the snow, her wings comically partially unfurled to keep her balance as she successfully reached Makoto and began nudging his body with her beak to check for injuries. 

Flygon was forced to land on one of the pieces of fallen stone wall to avoid the snow, not willing to risk touching it after the icicle’s intense bite. Koichi and Jin nearly tumbled off the chunk of the wall, struggling to move through a snow drift that almost reached their waists.

“Hey!” someone called out, drawing everyone’s attention to three shapes attempting to climb over the fallen trees. Makoto let out sigh of relief once he recognized the distinct blue hair of Sayaka, the other shapes revealing themselves to be Fintan and Axel.

“Don’t,” Yasuke held an arm out, preventing Makoto from approaching Sayaka. “There’re others; we don’t know if they’re friend or foe.”

“Others?” He couldn’t see anything, even as the powdered snow began to settle. 

Sayaka successfully climbed over two trees that had fallen in a pile and had nearly reached the foot of the treefall when an imposing shadow fell upon her and a large figure grabbed her by the arm. Axel hissed threateningly, his mohawk frill flaring and sparking; Fintan’s feet glowed with fire energy, melting the nearby snow.

“I told you to freeze!” the figure roared, wrenching Sayaka’s arm.

“Stop it!” Makoto shoved Yasuke aside and rushed into the snow drifts, nearly swimming through the thick snow as he futilely tried to reach his friend.

“Get your hands off of her!” Imposter demanded, launching Ditto like a shot put, the pink blob transforming into a Galvantula midair. The figure was forced to let go of Sayaka to defend themselves against Ditto, almost effortlessly prying the transformed Pokémon off and tossing it away. Sayaka threw herself into the same snowdrift as Makoto, meeting him in the middle.

“Identify yourselves!” the figure ordered. They were finally able to get a good look at who this individual was: a tall, imposing man with thick muscles evident even beneath the thick parka he wore. 

“Juzo!” Jin called back to him, drawing the man’s attention specifically to Jin and Koichi. “Why are you here!?”

“The Unovan Champion contacted the Bureau because you fuckers screwed everything up!” Juzo snapped. “What the hell have you been doing!?”

“You liar!” Jin turned on Monomi. “You promised—!”

“I wasn’t going to risk the safety of my region and its people and Pokémon any longer!” Monomi argued back. 

“So we’re here to clean up your mess. You’re all being taken into custody until we can confirm your identities and roles in this mess!” Juzo declared.

“We didn’t do anything!” Sayaka insisted. “Why are you treating us like criminals?”

“I’m tacking ‘resisting arrest’ onto your charges!” Juzo threatened, beginning to wade into the snowdrift. More individuals were climbing over the fallen trees; their official-looking outfits and the fact they were accompanied by strong-looking Pokémon hinted these were fellow International Officers.

Before Juzo could reach Sayaka and Makoto, warding off Fintan, Axel, and Pidgeot’s attempts to stop him, an Unfezant burst from the still-standing treeline and unleashed a Razor Wind in Juzo’s immediate area, obscuring his view with powdered snow once more.

“Get the fuck away from my friends!” A figure came rushing into the confrontation, moving at a jolted, shambling pace. They looked demented; their face was covered in frozen blood, one of their eyes nearly swollen shut, and their clothes were ruffled and ripped in several places. Although… some of those rips looked intentional; was it possibly…?

“Leon?” Sayaka gasped once the figure reached them, flinging themselves into the snowdrift and successfully reaching them while the Unfezant kept Juzo occupied. The figure pulled Makoto and Sayaka to safety, bringing them back into the protection of the Gym Leaders and officers.

Upon getting a better look at the individual, Sayaka was relieved to confirm it was Leon, though his condition wasn't exactly hopeful. “It is you; I’m so happy! We had no idea what happened to you or where you went!”

“Your face!” Imposter gaped in horror. “What did they do to you?”

“Heh,” Leon smirked, though his blasé attitude was hardly reassuring. “You should see the other guys. This is nothin’!” Fintan and Axel immediately fell onto their Trainer, so relieved and happy to see he was alive despite being worse for wear. 

“Aw, no more paralyzing people,” Leon complained upon seeing Axel’s evolved form. Toxtricity had better control of their toxins, which meant Axel wouldn’t be excreting it through his skin anymore. It also meant Leon couldn’t experience the numbing effects of the toxins; he would have to face the world without it from now on.

“Juzo,” Koichi announced, stepping to the front of the group so Juzo would have to bypass him to get to the rest. “These kids are under the protection of Officer Kirigiri and myself. If you try to hurt them, I will not hold back in my retaliation.” Flygon shrieked in solidarity from atop the stone chunk. 

“These are the Champion and Gym Leaders of Unova, invaluable allies who have aided us to protect the Unova Region,” Koichi continued. “And these kids,” he gestured to Yui, Kyoko, and Ryota, “are victims of the Liberator doctrine. The only criminal here is Fuhito Kirigiri.”

Upon hearing his name and the accusation, Fuhito stood up and braced himself on the edge of the stone slab. The fall and the commotion Juzo and Sayaka had initiated had distracted everyone from his presence, but now all attention was brought back to him.

“Is it a crime to liberate Pokémon from those who wish to exploit them?” Fuhito challenged. “Is that not what the Bureau has stood for since its inception?”

“I’ll be the one to judge whether anyone here is innocent or guilty,” Juzo threatened.

“Don’t fuck with me, meathead!” Leon snarled. “I’m in a lot of pain and the only thing keeping me going is spite and adrenaline! I can barely stand but I’ll expend the effort to kick your ass!”

Makoto choked as his breath was stolen from him, a sense of panic overpowering him. While everyone remained focused on Juzo and Fuhito, some familiar words from, what seemed like, forever ago crept into Makoto’s head.

_Be observant._

He looked up, staring in utter horror at a distinctive gray shape began to fall toward them. It appeared Kyurem had either jumped or fallen off the giant icicle that had pierced the entirety of the throne room and was rapidly approaching.

“Kyurem!” Makoto shouted and pointed, unsure of what exactly could be done about the massive shape that looked as if it could crush them all. There was no chance they could move in time: Kyurem was falling too quickly and the snowdrifts were too thick for them to flee to a safe distance. Panpour could use Protect; the chances of its succeeding were high since a good amount of time had passed, but could Makoto issue the command and Panpour respond in time?

Thankfully, the Gym Leaders had reflexes honed from years of perfecting their craft and protecting their towns and cities. Sonosuke released his Steelix in one smooth motion, the massive iron snake’s head shimmering with energy as it timed Kyurem’s fall and intercepted the ice beast’s trajectory with a devastating Iron Head. Kyurem was sent flying into the base of the castle, the in-tact portion of the wall it struck spider-webbing like glass.

“Run!” someone ordered, though they didn’t have to tell everyone twice. Not even Juzo objected as the group split apart and ran away in several directions, desperately trying to put distance between themselves and Kyurem.

“Stay with me!” Koichi herded the teens and their Pokémon close to himself. He was guiding them to the treeline, hoping to take temporary cover under the trees, when Kyurem unleashed its power again, massive icicles sprouting out of the ground and sending the fallen tree trunks flying. Unfezant, who had been flying over them, was forced to land and run alongside the humans.

One spire shot up directly in front of them, hurling a tree right for them. On Makoto’s command, Panpour used Protect to deflect the tree and send it smashing into the ground to the side. Whatever relief was felt was interrupted by a bolt of lightning raining down from the sky and striking Kyurem. Zekrom flew overhead, unable to land because of the ice spires but giving its all to protect its Hero.

“Reshiram!” Imposter called out. They couldn’t see the dragon, but hoped they were close by since Zekrom had returned for Ryota. “Clear a path!”

A spout of fire erupted from the sky, melting the snowdrifts and causing enough damage to the massive ice spires that large pieces shattered off and weakened them. Once the group had made their way around the path-blocking icicle, they were able to see Reshiram treading air, Zekrom zooming by as if shepherding them from the sky.

A shrill screech alerted everyone that Kyurem was on the attack, but Makoto couldn’t have expected how energetic the ice beast had become. It had been so slow and lumbering earlier, but now it moved with as much ease as the two dragons. Kyurem leapt onto the top of one of the ice spires, raining shards of ice onto the humans below. The tendril limbs unfurled, the two prongs on each end glowing. This had previously sent the dragons running, but not this time.

Reshiram unleashed another blazing column of fire, keeping Kyurem occupied while Zekrom rushed in and smashed through the center of the spire, knocking Kyurem off balance and sending it smashing into the ground. Koichi took the lead once more, the ambient heat of fire and lightning beginning to overtake the cold and melt the drifts, allowing the group to rush for the treeline.

“Take cover!” Koichi instructed, mentally taking count as the teenagers sheltered beside the trees and panicking once he realized he was one short. A quick glance around revealed Imposter was standing in the open, staring up at Zekrom and Reshiram. “What are you doing!? Now isn’t the time to be a hero!”

“Zekrom and Reshiram can take Kyurem down!” Imposter insisted. “Their power is already overtaking the cold. If they defeat Kyurem, we can end the cold snap and return it to the Giant Chasm.”

Kyurem righted itself after falling on its back and stomped the ground, another spire erupting right beneath it and raising it skyward. The two dragons retreated to a safer distance, Zekrom sending an immense lightning bolt toward Kyurem. The ice beast retaliated with an ice breath attack, a giant mass of ice materializing in front of it and absorbing the lightning. Reshiram flew toward Kyurem’s tail, hitting the top of the spire with intense flames. The ice melted enough to form a pool which immediately refroze once the fire dissipated due to Kyurem’s radiating ice. 

With Kyurem’s feet frozen in place, Zekrom rushed in and smashed its claws against Kyurem’s face, violently throwing its head aside. It might have been knocked from the spire had it not been frozen there. The prongs of one of the tendrils glowed and shot out a flexible beam of light that attempted to wrap around Zekrom. The dragon of ideals roared and tried to flee, but some strange force seemed to keep it in place. It was only rescued by the timely intervention of Reshiram landing on Kyurem’s back and biting down on the tendril.

With both dragons free, they took to the sky once more, raining fire and electricity down upon Kyurem, who fought back as best it could. Despite the terror still gripping his heart, Makoto couldn’t help but be mesmerized by what he was seeing. International Officers were beginning to line the perimeter, their partner Pokémon all set to jump should the situation turn more dire. For a moment, Makoto feared the fire and lightning would ignite a forest fire, but the snow appeared to be dampening the heat enough to protect the trees.

There was something so strange about the scene before him. In the past, Zekrom and Reshiram had faced off against one another numerous times, more often than not opposing one another on the whims of the Heroes who commanded them. So many times, the fire and lightning had been intended to harm the other dragon, to dominate them; now, that same fire and lightning worked in unison to overpower Kyurem.

The War of Fire and Lightning had been reawakened; only this time, the two elements were allied against Ice.

Jin’s Ninjask came zipping across the open space, its speed allowing it safe passage despite the flames bursting in the air. The bug Pokémon spotted Koichi and landed by clinging to his chest. Koichi patted his pockets for something to write a message. He couldn’t understand Ninjask’s odd writing system and the whatever dirt was accessible beneath the snow was probably frozen solid, preventing Ninjask from communicating with Jin once its returned. Realizing he had nothing to write with or on, Koichi pulled his empty flask out and handed it to Ninjask, who quickly returned to Jin with news that Koichi was still alive.

“They’re exhausted.” Makoto jumped when he heard the voice whisper in his ear. Kyoko, who he had honestly forgotten had fled with them rather than with her grandfather, had approached him from behind and was crouched close to him. “Zekrom and Reshiram won’t be able to keep this up.”

“Why isn’t Kyurem tiring out?” Makoto questioned. In fact, the ice beast almost seemed to become more energized the longer the fight dragged on.

“I couldn’t tell you; I don’t know much about Kyurem. The Swords of Justice would be better sources.”

_Where were they?_ Makoto realized. The Swords had been with them in the throne room, but he had lost sight of them after Kyurem covered the room in ice spires. None of the three had rode the stone slab down either. Were they still up there or had they fled out doorway to the throne room?

Zekrom came rushing in with another Dragon Claw attack when Kyurem jerked its head back to avoid the attack and rammed its ice-armored head into Zekrom, sending the black dragon crashing to the ground directly toward where the teens were sheltered. Koichi grabbed Imposter and flattened themselves into the snow, Zekrom sailing over them. Yui and Ryota screamed, knowing the trees wouldn’t withstand the impact.

Panpour jumped out of Makoto’s grasp and cast Protect, the shield materializing just in time for Zekrom to slam into it and fall into the snow. Ryota abandoned his shelter and raced to Zekrom’s side, desperately trying to elicit a response from his dragon.

“Look out!” Kyoko grabbed Ryota and fell back just as the flexible beams of light from Kyurem enveloped the unconscious Zekrom, wrapping around like a Bind attack. 

The light grew more intense until Zekrom’s body became shapeless, shrinking and compressing until the dragon of ideals was nothing more than the Dark Stone once more. Like an extension of Kyurem’s will, the light beam lifted the stone and brought it back to Kyurem. Almost immediately, the ice beast’s body was overtaken by light, shifting and changing like the evolution process.

_Was it really evolving? Is the Dark Stone an evolutionary stone? That doesn’t make sense! The Dark Stone is Zekrom; how can a Pokémon be an evolutionary stone!?_ Makoto frantically pondered. Even in cases where two Pokémon were required to trigger the evolution of one another, the other Pokémon didn’t vanish! Shelmet evolved into Accelgor when a Karrablast stole its metal shell, itself evolving into Escavalier using the same metal shell.

The light hadn’t vanished to reveal what new form lie beneath before Reshiram met the same fate. The white dragon looked horrified by what it had just witnessed, too stunned to flee when the same light beams assaulted it. Reshiram screamed as it was embraced, blasting fire and dragon energy as it desperately tried to escape. Unfortunately, it was all for naught as the dragon of truth was reduced to the Light Stone and absorbed into Kyurem.

The shape changed once more, becoming larger and standing more upright than Kyurem. Makoto wasn’t aware he was hyperventilating until his vision began to blur and he felt faint. This aura… it wasn’t hostile, but he knew there was something wrong about it. Beneath the calm, there was a desperation, bristling and longing to be free. What was he feeling?

The light cleared and revealed whatever creature had taken form. Its body was steel gray with yellow accents. Its shoulders were covered in blue armor from which two wings that resembled Zekrom’s sprouted. Its arms were similar to Zekrom’s in that they were long but muscular. It had gray fur where its stout but slender neck connected to its broad chest, like a fur collar on a jacket or a boa thrown about the shoulders. Its head was narrow like Reshiram’s but not mammalian. It had a draconian muzzle, gray fur streaming from its jaw line, and a headpiece of blue and yellow, as if it were the mended head armor of Kyurem. Its tail, like the three dragons, was engine-like but this one was a combination of Zekrom and Reshiram’s. It had the basic shape of the top half of Zekrom’s with rings surroundings it and long wisps of gray fur coming out the end like Reshiram.

“What… what is that?” Sayaka whispered.

That was a good question and not one any of them could answer. What was this creature? It was the combined form of Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem, but that didn’t make sense! Zekrom and Reshiram were counterparts, once a complete dragon who was torn in two by the warring brothers, but Kyurem wasn’t a part of that, right? Cobalion never mentioned it that night they spent at the Giant Chasm; in fact, he never mentioned Kyurem’s origin. Did he even know where it came from?

This was so confusing; how could Kyurem absorb Zekrom and Reshiram like this? This wasn’t coincidental; those tendrils and the light they exuded, they had a purpose, and this had been it. Kyurem’s tendrils were intended to capture the dragons and absorb them but for what reason? Why did Kyurem absorb them? Could it only do that to Reshiram and Zekrom? Could it absorb more Pokémon, incorporating them into its body?

Makoto gazed upon the creature, inspecting how seamless the incorporation was, as if it were meant to be but still, in a strange way, oddly fit together. Like a puzzle whose pieces were perfectly fitted, but the picture didn’t make sense. Were the three meant to be together? But Zekrom and Reshiram were the two halves of the Original Dragon, Kyurem had nothing to do with that.

Or did it?

Unova had lost most of its history to the War of Fire and Lightning; no doubt, there were things even Cobalion didn’t know. If Kyurem had been slumbering in the Giant Chasm for so long, maybe whatever role it played in Unova’s history was lost since it was so inactive. What if… What if Reshiram and Zekrom weren’t a duo? What if Kyurem had always been tied to them? If Makoto chose to ignore what he previously believed about the legends, then he could examine the new evidence with a neutral perspective. Zekrom and Reshiram were conscious, thinking individuals who embodied certain values, while Kyurem was an empty being with little drive. The mind directs the body and the body encapsulates and protects the mind. Without one, does the other exist? If one removed the mind and gave it its own autonomy, would the body fade or would it exist without intelligence?

Suddenly, everything began to make sense. If he looked at the three as aspects of a single being rather than three independent individuals, then the answers began to fall into place. They weren’t distinct machines, they were gears within a single machine: each one either influenced the other two, or they didn’t interact at all. Reshiram and Zekrom’s awakening caused energy shifts in Unova, would those energy shifts reach Kyurem? Would it awaken but not act since it lacked drive? All three influencing one another or all three inactive.

Reshiram and Zekrom, conscious and thinking, were the two halves of the Original Dragon’s will and Kyurem, with its lumbering, broken form and blank, emotionless eyes…

Kyurem was its body.

The Original Dragon observed its surroundings, pale yellow eyes watching the humans and Pokémon tensed to attack. It perched on the spire like bird Pokémon on a pole, not actively behaving with hostility; in fact, it seemed more content than aggressive, but Makoto couldn’t relax. He didn’t know how to describe it, but perhaps a boiling pot was the best metaphor. The dragon looked calm, but there was a disturbance from within it, a pressure building and building and building…

With a deafening roar, the Original Dragon spread its arms and threw its head back, a sphere of energy forming around it and then bursting outward. In an instant, all the snow and ice was vaporized. An intense heat enveloped the area and Makoto feared they were all about to be roasted alive. Panpour quickly used Water Sport, desperately trying to cool the air as the trees were ignited.

No longer safe within the forest, the teens were forced into the open space. Sayaka and Yui dragged Leon to safety while Kyoko escorted Ryota, who was clearly shocked by the events happening around him. Makoto was alone with his Pokémon as he struggled to move through the heat waves. Panpour hugged the back of his head, hoping the coolness of his fur would keep Makoto from overheating. Victini was the one who shrieked in alarm, more aware than the rest since his Fire-typing gave him some resistance to the heat.

Makoto looked behind him just in time to see the same tree he had been sheltered beneath begin to fall. The powerful fire had burned all its leaves and scorched its inner core, splintering its trunk. He had no time to run as the tree fell forward, his vision filled with nothing but smoking, flaming cinders. Makoto was knocked to the ground, losing consciousness upon impact and leaving him helpless beneath the flaming tree.


	47. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Original Dragon has been reborn, but its existence proves to be too dangerous for Unova. It must stopped... at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Panpour, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Munna  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto, Reshiram  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai: Zekrom  
Fuhito Kirigiri: Hydreigon  
Kyosuke Munakata: Blastoise, Skarmory  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan, Magearna

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 47: I’ll Protect You

“Something’s happening over there.”

Kyosuke acknowledged Chisa’s statement with a grunt as he continued to observe the faraway scene through a pair of binoculars. Obviously, something was happening— exactly what remained to be seen. The distance was too great for him to be able to discern any major details except for flashes of lightning and the recognizable orange glow of fire. Occasionally, his sharp eyes would catch the speeding shapes of two flying creatures: one white and one black.

“Juzo, come in Juzo,” Kyosuke spoke into his Xtransceiver. “Juzo, do you copy?” After a brief pause that yielded no response, “Does any member of Gold Team copy?”

Chisa grimaced, worriedly looking out across the vast forest toward the scene occurring. If no member of Gold Team was responding, it wasn’t exactly reassuring. Juzo was the physically strongest of the three of them, but that strength also meant he was stubborn and bullheaded— so used to settling conflicts with his bare hands. 

“Silver Team,” Kyosuke continued speaking into the Xtransceiver, “report your location.” The tinny voice responding from the speaker was comforting to hear as the team leader reported they were on the northeast side of the castle. Kyosuke ordered the team to move westward and meet up with Gold Team to provide aid, but the team leader revealed their path was obstructed by massive icicles that were sprouting from the ground and steadily spreading out.

“Shit,” Kyosuke cursed, ending the call. Chisa gasped as she saw the same icicles beginning to form at a distance that looked to be halfway between the Pokémon League and the location of interest. As she continued to watch, it became clear the ice spires were approaching.

“We could approach from the sky,” Chisa suggested. “The evacuation is almost complete. We could take half of Crystal Team; I’m sure whoever’s caught up in that mess will have injuries.”

“And are you willing to risk abandoning anyone else still in the castle?” Kyosuke countered.

“The last people who came out of there were that kid dragging the other guy: the former ran, and the latter’s already been transported to the hospital. And then those last Liberators, who we’ve already arrested and evacuated. I have a feeling everyone else is currently wrapped up in whatever’s going on out there; that’s where the kid ran, he has to know something we don’t.”

Kyosuke growled in frustration, half-tempted to call Juzo again. “Are all those Liberators gone?”

“We still have two. They were behaving too violently to be safely evacuated with the victims. We were waiting for an empty helicopter specifically to transport them.”

Understanding his silent command, Chisa escorted Kyosuke to where the two Liberators were being held. Back inside the stadium, in one of the administration offices, the two International Officers entered and identified themselves to the guards, even though, as fellow officers, they already knew who the two were. Secured to the same chairs they were sitting in were two men, one noticeably taller and more muscular than the other, but both sporting bruised faces and torn clothing.

“I am Kyosuke Munakata,” Kyosuke introduced himself, “I am an officer of the International Bureau. At this moment, what looks to be a violent altercation is taking place near the northwestern edge of the castle. Do either of you have any information of what it could be?”

Shita’s frown deepened and he kept his eyes trained on the carpeted floor. Eigo was the one who spoke, though he did so with a tone of contempt. “Everything was going to be realized; a new world… a paradise. Why did they have to get in the way?”

“Who?” Kyosuke questioned.

“Those kids… the two officers. I would think they would value what we were trying to create. Children are impressionable and their bond to their Pokémon is so fresh and new. The world wouldn’t have a firm grip on them yet; they could change. And the officers… Sir Fuhito was an officer and he started this movement because everything he experienced was so heartbreaking.”

Kyosuke and Chisa exchanged glances upon hearing of Fuhito Kirigiri. Neither had known the man personally; he had defected long before they became officers. However, his story had been explained to them and personal accounts from other officers, particularly Ikue Dogami, who apprenticed under him, revealed his downward spiral was devastating to witness.

“There’s lightning and a wildfire at the northwest edge of the castle,” said Kyosuke. “What could be causing that and are we in danger?”

“If the Razing of Unova means anything to you, then yes: be afraid,” Eigo responded.

“Razing?” Chisa repeated. She was not a native Unovan, but basic training for International Officers involved knowing certain historical events for certain regions, since so many of those events were influenced by powerful Legendary Pokémon. What made Unova unique was the loss of its history and she vaguely knew of the Razing. The land had been consumed by wildfires and intense lightning storms; energy surges destroyed and transformed the land and the people and Pokémon were forced to start over.

“The Liberators are instigating another Razing?” Kyosuke asked.

“That is not our intention, but if the two Heroes oppose one another and neither will relent, then the dragons are destined to fight.”

“Reshiram and Zekrom,” Chisa supplied the names. There were some legends in certain regions that had no evidence or merit of being true, oftentimes simply stories and fables that were exaggerated or lost their meaning. What made Unova’s stories difficult was the lack of information lost to the Razing. There was no way of knowing whether they actually happened.

Chisa had been willing to believe the two dragons existed at one point but didn’t know if they still existed since ruins of Old Unova were so rare. Now it appeared the dragons were very much alive and just as capable of unleashing destruction as they were before.

“What can we do?” Chisa pondered. 

Kyosuke tensed his jaw, betraying no emotion before he spun around and swiftly exited the room, leaving Chisa to hurry after him. “We’re enacting your plan,” Kyosuke stated. “You and I will take half of Crystal Team and head out to aid Juzo and Gold Team. The rest of Crystal Team will remain here in case of stragglers.”

Upon returning to rest of their team, Kyosuke began selecting which members he wanted to accompany him and Chisa out to the battlefield, specifically choosing those who had partner Pokémon who could carry them since the still-approaching ice spires and the intensifying snow would prove an on-foot approach difficult. 

The assembled team made their way to open plateau where the airstrip was, passing through the narrow path in the stone walls and emerging onto a mostly-empty plateau. Most of the workers had already been evacuated, some of the unwillingly, and the airstrip should have been deserted by this point since the International Bureau had superiority to the Pokémon League employees. But the plateau wasn’t deserted; there were three individuals standing on the far edge, facing the direction where the battlefield was.

“Identify yourselves!” Kyosuke ordered, releasing his Blastoise and Skarmory, as well as drawing his sword crafted from one of Skarmory’s feathers. Chisa gripped her Audino’s Pokéball; though her partner wasn’t the best at battling, she could provide excellent support.

The three beings turned to observe the humans and Pokémon confronting them. They themselves were Pokémon, but since all other wild Pokémon had fled and these three chose not to, there must be something particular about them.

“I am Cobalion,” the leader introduced himself, speaking using telepathy. “We are the Swords of Justice.”

“Legendary protectors of Unova’s Pokémon?” Kyosuke questioned. 

“The very same.”

Kyosuke paused, considering the new information he had been provided, before sheathing his sword and giving a hand signal for everyone to stand down. “You’ve come to offer aid?”

“We have been aiding human allies since before this conflict escalated,” Cobalion explained. “We confronted the Liberators at the top of the castle but were separated when Kyurem was freed and unleashed its ice powers. We intend to rejoin them.”

“Kyurem? That’s what’s responsible for this?” Chisa gestured to ice spires, looming over the snow-covered trees, turning the forest into a sea of white.

“Yes, and if we do not stop it, Kyurem’s ice will spread across the region, bringing untold death and destruction.”

“Then we are on the same side,” Kyosuke concluded. “Very well, I am not picky about my allies in such dire situations. You probably know more about this than we do, so what do you recommend?”

Before Cobalion could respond, a terrifying roar pierced the air and echoed into the sky. As all attention was drawn back to the battlefield, the humans and Pokémon watched in horror as a visible dome of energy exploded outward, rippling the trees like a shockwave. The snow was instantly melted and several ice spires, though not completely liquified, were left twisted and gnarled like thorny vines. Several of the trees caught fire under the intense heat, igniting as if under drought conditions. The visible edge of the dome flickered and weakened the further out from the epicenter it rushed, eventually reaching the plateau and only delivering a burst of hot air.

“What was that?” one of the medics asked, clearly panicking at whatever entity had the power to melt and ignite a forest of frozen trees.

Kyosuke looked to the Swords, expecting them to have some sort of answer, only for Cobalion to stare back with an expression of pure fear. “I don’t know.”

*

Makoto surfaced to consciousness and his senses were immediately assaulted by uncomfortable warmth and choking smoke. He couldn’t move his legs and it was difficult to breathe, a combination of the smoke and the pressure on his torso, preventing him from fully expanding his chest. He did manage to jerk his shoulder and was met with a shrill voice in response.

“He’s alive! He moved!”

He managed to peel his eyes open, coughing and choking on the smoke that seemed to constrict around him. Sayaka, Ryota, and Yui were leaned over him, their arms frantically moving but their hands somewhere he couldn’t see. He was lying on his back and, if he focused hard enough, he could feel the brush of their hands against his shoulders and the sides of his upper back.

“What?” he tried to croak out, but his throat was too dry.

“A tree fell on you,” suddenly Kyoko was in his line of sight, hovering her face over his. “The tree’s on fire; Panpour’s trying to extinguish it but it refuses to die. Munna’s using Reflect and Light Screen around your body to keep it from burning you and Sayaka, Ryota, and Yui are trying to dig you out.”

Makoto turned and tilted his head as much as he could, spotting Ryota’s hand desperately digging into the now-loose soil, no longer frozen solid by Kyurem’s bitter cold. Makoto was able to see Koichi, Imposter, and Axel had found thick branches and were wedging them under the tree to try and lever of off him. Every inch they managed to lift it, Leon, who was dragging himself on the ground, too exhausted (or too injured) to walk on his own, would shove large stones to keep the tree elevated. Pidgeot kept trying to peck at the disintegrating bark and create a large enough hole for Makoto to be pulled out from, but Victini and Fintan had to keep pushing her back to give the humans room to work and to keep her from being injured.

“Hold his shoulders up!” Sayaka instructed, Kyoko kneeling to obey her order. While Kyoko supported Makoto’s shoulders, three sets of hands began scooping large handfuls of soil out from under him. Once enough space had been cleared, Makoto’s bag was removed from his shoulders to make more room.

“Keep at it, Munna!” Sayaka encouraged, the little Psychic-type struggling to maintain the protective shields she had projected. The spacing between Makoto and the tree was nonexistent and she feared the flames would soon begin to burn his lower half.

Once a large amount of dirt had been moved from under him, Kyoko laid Makoto down and all four grasped his shoulders and attempted to pull him free. Imposter, Koichi, and Axel pushed down on the tree branches with all their strength until one of the branches snapped in half, throwing Imposter to the ground.

“Get another, quick!”

“We need to dig out around his hips!”

“I need more rocks! Fintan, get me more rocks! Big ones!”

Everyone worked together, desperately trying to free Makoto before the flames could reach him and gasping for air as the smoke choked them. A squawk from overhead revealed Flygon had returned, having been separated from Koichi when Kyurem unleashed the icicles and he was forced to flee. The dragon landed and attempted to grasp the tree in his talons, but found he risked it breaking in half and impaling Makoto should the other half fall on him. Instead, Flygon slammed his tail into the furthest end of the tree, steadily breaking off large pieces to lighten the tree’s weight.

“We’ve dug out a lot, try again!” Sayaka ordered.

Imposter, Koichi, and Axel braced themselves and Sayaka, Yui, and Ryota pulled on Makoto’s shoulders. He felt his body slide a little and choked out what little encouragement he could, trying to twist his hips and wriggle out. 

“Just a little more, don’t give up!”

Kyoko was suddenly standing over Makoto, her feet planted firmly as close to him as she could safely be. She threw her shoulder into the flaming tree’s body, the impact breaking off cinders and sparks. She screamed in pain as the fire grasped at her clothing and licked at her bare hands, but she pressed onward, heaving the tree up enough for the others to pull Makoto to safety.

“Yes!” Leon shouted triumphantly as they let the tree drop.

Kyoko fell into the dirt, trying to smother the flames climbing her shoulder. Panpour rushed over and doused her in water, patting at her clothing until the fire died. Kyoko curled into a ball, her hands pulsing in agony and she feared looking at the seared skin. Munna worriedly hovered over her, squeaking with concern.

“Shit!” Koichi cursed, hauling her into a sitting position and grabbing at her wrists. Layers of skin had been burnt away, leaving what lie beneath a pale pink-almost-white. There was a distinct odor of singed flesh, a smell he wished wasn’t in his sensory archive.

Makoto coughed and gasped for air, the others backing away to give him room to breathe. Makoto’s Pokémon, on the other hand, crowded around him, nudging at his body and checking for major injures. Makoto pushed himself onto all-fours, wheezing while he exhaustedly looked around at the others.

“Kyoko!” he gasped once he realized how injured she was. He crawled forward so he could examine her hands for himself. The fire had burned away the left shoulder of her uniform but hadn’t managed to reach her skin, meaning her only injury was her hands.

No one had any salve or disinfectant gel, and Makoto wasn’t the most familiar with burns, but given the sensitive place the wounds were, he felt it was best to wrap them. He dug through his pack once he retrieved it and pulled out the Black Belt. While the item had proved useful in his Gym battles, he felt this was more important. He ripped it in half with his teeth and bound Kyoko’s hands as best he could, profusely apologizing for not having anything better. Ryota, upon seeing Kyoko’s bare shoulder, surrendered Hiroko’s jacket so she wouldn’t be exposed.

The initial intense heat from the energy explosion had diminished significantly, but, after dealing with the cold for so long, the warmth left over was still uncomfortable. Countless fallen trees were smoldering, smothering the open space with smoke and obscuring the Dragon, still perched high above. The spire it stood upon was still standing despite taking the brunt of its energy burst, but now it was a twisted remnant that stayed standing out of sheer willpower.

“We need to go!” Koichi urged the teens. “We have to get out of here!”

“What about everyone else!?” Imposter argued. “We can’t abandon them!”

“They’ll find their way,” Koichi assured them. “They’re all skilled Trainers, but you guys have no experience with this sort of thing. It’s my responsibility to keep you safe.”

“Officer Kizakura!” Sayaka shouted. “Leon’s not responding!” She had rolled Leon onto his back and was urgently trying to wake him. His eyes were shut and his mouth hanging open, his breath coming in short, ragged bursts. Suisei’s Unfezant was leaned over him, picking at his shirt fabric with his beak. “Is he in shock!?”

“I don’t know,” Koichi admitted, checking Leon’s vitals, “but he’s not looking good; dumbass shouldn’t’ve rejoined us as soon as he escaped. Should’ve looked for help. No point in wishing things were different.” Koichi explored Leon’s belt and pulled off Fintan and Axel’s Pokéballs, handing them to Sayaka. He hauled the unconscious teen upright and lugged him onto Flygon’s back.

An immense boom nearly knocked everyone off their feet. The Original Dragon had jumped down from the spire, the impact so great it sent fallen trees and chunks of land flying. Panpour cast Protect to shield the group from one of the projectiles, the large piece of dirt and rock exploding on impact.

The Dragon was stepping toward them, its head lowered low enough that, despite the smoke, Makoto could clearly see its eyes, which seemed focused on the humans and Pokémon. To his utter surprise, the Dragon looked curious about their presence rather than hostile; still, regardless of whether it was inquisitive or not, he didn’t want it anywhere near them. He could still feel the strange energy coming from it and he sensed it was inherently unstable. If the Dragon had another energy burst, there was a good chance they wouldn’t survive, being so close to it.

“Go away!” Sayaka jumped to her feet, screaming at the creature as it stepped closer, its yellow eyes focusing on her. Pidgeot ruffled her feathers and spread her wings, screeching and shrieking to appear as threatening as possible. She wasn’t one to let a massive size difference intimidate her.

Ryota took one look at the creature approaching them and screamed, scrambling back and falling into the dirt. Makoto was unsure what his plan was, or if he even had one, but it wouldn’t be a smart idea to go running off into the burning hinterlands.

The Original Dragon was nearly upon them when Makoto felt an energy shift. The Dragon’s body convulsed, electricity sparking from its claws. Its head whipped back, its jaws parting to allow a stream of fire to streak through the smoke. Its body continue to jolt and shudder, causing the Dragon to stumble around confusedly. It no longer seemed aware of the humans and Pokémon below it as a massive foot began to come crashing down. 

Panpour cast Protect again, the shimmering shield materializing to cover everyone; unfortunately, it had been too recent since he last used Protect and the sheer weight and power of the Dragon allowed it to effortlessly shatter the shield. Munna hastily cast Light Screen and Reflect; the two wouldn’t prevent the Dragon was stepping down, like Protect would, but maybe it would provide a solid enough barrier to redirect its foot. That also proved to be a pipe dream as the looming foot crashed through both and descended—

Cobalion leapt over the humans’ heads and connected with the bottom of the Dragon’s foot, a brief pause as he redirected his own energy and then unleashed it as a small but powerful burst. The Dragon was thrown off balance and stumbled away, its wings twitching wildly as lightning crackled across its body. A shimmer of frost suddenly enveloped it, calming some of the twitching.

“Are you harmed?” Cobalion inquired once the Dragon was a safer distance away.

“In various ways,” Koichi reported. “We need to get Leon out of here,” he gestured to the still-unconscious teen on Flygon’s back.

“Help is arriving.” Before Cobalion could clarify what he meant, several flying Pokémon descended upon the area. Uniformed humans jumped down to the ground, one in particular drawing Makoto’s attention. He was a young man wielding a sword (such an unlikely weapon in this day and age) who immediately released a powerful-looking Blastoise.

The Blastoise looked around the area, observing the fire still raging and consuming trees, before retracting into its shell. It began to spin at an astonishing speed, spewing jets of water that quenched the fire and drenched the area in a brief torrential downpour. 

Now thoroughly soaked through to the skin and wondering how many other seasonal weather patterns he was going to experience in one day, Makoto attempted to stand before one of the uniformed humans forced him to sit and pressed a clear mask to his mouth. The hose coming from the mask was attached to a large metal canister strapped to a Dragonite’s back, which Makoto recognized must be oxygen; no doubt, all of them were experiencing varying levels of complication from smoke inhalation. 

Ryota flinched away as one medic attempted to strap the mask onto his face, panicking even more as he watched another medic remove the wrappings from Kyoko’s hands and the latter visibly winced in pain. He only calmed enough when Imposter reassured him and placed the mask on him themselves.

“What is that creature?” Cobalion questioned, broadcasting his telepathy.

“We were hoping _you_ could tell _us_,” Koichi responded, lifting his mask to do so. The Original Dragon had moved far enough away for them to consider the situation safe for now, though several partner Pokémon had created a physical barrier to prevent it from coming close. It seemed to be recovering from its strange fit, leaving it in a dazed state.

“It’s Kyurem!” Makoto ripped his mask off in spite of the protests from his attending medic. “Kyurem absorbed Reshiram and Zekrom; it’s the Original Dragon, the one from before they split!”

Cobalion stared at him with a wide-eyed and disbelieving expression. “That’s impossible; Kyurem has no connection to Zekrom and Reshiram—,”

“I don’t mean to insult your intelligence,” Koichi interrupted, “but we saw it absorb them with our own eyes. That thing is a combination of the three— pretty sure that means there’s something connecting the three of them.”

“The Original Dragon?” Cobalion turned his head to observe the creature, who appeared to have completely recovered and was looking around for what had previously held its attention. 

Chisa had run over to Flygon to check Leon, disapprovingly clicking her tongue despite him not being conscious to hear her. He was in pretty bad shape and her only solace was that he didn’t have to wherewithal to refuse medical help and evacuation.

Terrakion came loping along the treeline, leading several humans and Pokémon to the stationary group. Makoto was relieved to see Jin at the head of the group, which comprised of the Gym Leaders and Champion Monomi and the International Officers who had tried to retain Sayaka.

“Drinks on me if we survive this,” Jin promised, returning the empty flask to Koichi. “Fuhito ran off…”

“You’re taking that surprisingly well,” Koichi observed, pocketing the flask.

“Yeah, well… Virizion’s tailing him, so I’m sure he won’t get far. At the moment, I’m more worried about that thing,” he nodded toward the Original Dragon, who had noticed the large group and was observing from a distance.

The medics began to migrate toward the Gym Leaders and their fellow officers to check for injuries, leaving Makoto and his friends briefly unattended. Makoto pulled his mask off and stumbled toward Cobalion, throwing an arm around the Pokémon’s neck to support himself. “There’s something wrong with it. It keeps… like, convulsing; like it’s having a fit.”

“I can feel it,” Cobalion confirmed. “There’s a massive amount of energy within it, but it’s unbalanced. Whatever this creature is, it’s not complete and we should consider it very, very dangerous.”

“But… it seems more curious than hostile.”

“Its inquisitiveness is not the issue; its instability will result in harm whether the beast intends it or not.”

Makoto recalled the Dragon almost stepping on them during its initial fit and realized Cobalion was right. The Dragon’s mere presence was an inherent danger, and something had to be done about it— exactly what, he wasn’t sure.

“What do you propose we do?”

“Destroy it, if possible.”

“What!?” Makoto gasped. “You… you can’t be serious!?”

“I am. Something this dangerous cannot be allowed to exist, especially if it can’t control such power.”

_That may be true, but…_ Well, Cobalion had more experience with situations like this. If he said the Dragon was too dangerous to exist, then its fate may already be sealed.

Juzo rejoined Kyosuke, giving him a quick recap of what he had witnessed. Fuhito Kirigiri had fled the scene but was being tracked through the forest by Virizion, meaning he had not yet escaped the consequences of his actions. Capturing and retaining the elderly man was not their top priority anymore; they needed to do something about this creature.

“According to Koichi, the Dragon seems to command electricity, fire, and ice all at once,” Jin jogged over to the duo, Ninjask buzzing around him. “Its power are a combination of the secondary elemental type from the three dragons comprising its body. If it itself is also those three elemental types, we may be dealing with a Pokémon like none before.”

“I’m surprised you’re not sprinting through the forest to hunt down Fuhito,” Juzo mocked.

Jin narrowed his eyes, his frown deepening until his teeth were almost exposed in a snarl. “As much as I would love to see that man hanged for all his crimes, personal and illegal, I have my daughter back, and that’s what mattered most to me.” Jin looked to the Dragon who was still observing the humans with an air of innocent interest. “I suggest our first move is to evacuate the kids; as much help as they’ve been, they’re too inexperienced for this.”

Chisa and Koichi already had this idea and were setting the plan in motion. Yui was coaxed to her feet and loaded onto Flygon’s back, instructed to support Leon during the flight. Kyoko and Imposter were also willing to follow the orders of the officers while Sayaka approached Makoto to bring him back to the main group.

“It’s time to go,” she said. “We can’t handle this, Makoto.”

“We can’t just abandon everyone,” Makoto argued.

“These are Gym Leaders, International Officers, and a League Champion; I’m sure they’ll be fine without us. We’re just in the way by this point; besides, we accomplished what we set out to do. We’ve rescued Ryota and Kyoko and I doubt the Liberators will recover from this. We did it, Makoto… now let’s go.”

A piercing scream alerted them to Ryota’s predicament. The large amount of people crowding around had driven Ryota toward the treeline, seeking shelter and safety in the shadows though his attention was still focused on what was happening in the open space, preventing him from noticing someone was approaching from behind. Fuhito had grabbed Ryota around the abdomen and lifted him, the boy flailing his limbs and struggling to break free. 

Virizion dashed out from the forest, the protrusions on her head shining with energy as she attempted to attack Fuhito, but the elder man, despite his age, retained his reflexes and side-stepped just in time for the Sword to go sliding through the loose dirt. 

“This doesn’t end here!” Fuhito proclaimed, tightening his grip on Ryota until the boy stopped struggling, though his panicked expression remained. “You know nothing of the suffering of Pokémon! I will create my perfect world! Even if it kills me!”

“Die for all I care!” Imposter shouted. “But let him go!”

A powerful roar seemed to shake the very ground they stood upon. The Original Dragon, who had silently observed the humans and their Pokémon without a hint of aggression, was suddenly enraged beyond belief. It jerked forward, as if some unseen force had yanked it toward the group, who were scrambling to prepare for it to charge. The Dragon screeched, wisps of fire twirling from its open mouth, so wide and snapping it almost looked as if it had unhinged its jaw. 

Ryota kicked backward, trying one last attempt to hit Fuhito in the kneecap and crumple his leg. He ended up striking the elder man in the shin, causing him to partially collapse out of pain but was unable to wriggle free. The Dragon screamed again and charged, lightning flickering and flashing from its body as it ripped up dirt, rocks, and fallen trees in its wild charge to destroy Fuhito.

“Stop!” Imposter jumped in its direct path, holding their arms out as if they had any possibility of physically halting this behemoth.

To everyone’s amazement, the Dragon did stop. It slammed both hands into the ground, coming to a halt on all-fours. It stared at Imposter, the lightning dissipating as ghosts of fire wafted around its body. Ryota yelped as Fuhito pulled him further back into the forest, International Officers having taken advantage of the split-second confusion and attempted to swarm Fuhito and his captive.

“Grandfather, don’t do this!” Kyoko begged. “Nothing is worth you throwing your life away! Let him go and run!”

“You are still so naïve.” Fuhito might have well slapped Kyoko given her reaction to his words. “They’d sooner vilify me than recognize all the good I’ve done. I’m not giving up; it’s within my grasp.”

“What is!?” Jin demanded. “Don’t you get it!? It’s over!”

Fuhito grimaced and set Ryota down; even the skinny boy’s weight was beginning to diminish his strength. But, rather than give in, he snatched Ryota by the wrist and yanked him into the forest.

The Dragon shrieked again and barreled forward, ignoring Imposter as it leapt clear over them to continue its pursuit. Or so it seemed…

Makoto had been struck silent by the events occurring around him, unsure if he was in shock and unable to react to anything anymore; however, he was noticing something: the Dragon’s reaction to Ryota and Imposter. When Ryota was in danger, the Dragon had attempted to attack his captor, and when Imposter stepped in the Dragon’s path, the Dragon stopped. It was responding to both of them, almost as if…

“Reshiram and Zekrom,” Makoto whispered, Sayaka and Cobalion barely hearing him. “That’s why it’s unstable.”

“What do you mean?” Sayaka asked.

“Kyurem absorbed Reshiram and Zekrom to recreate the Original Dragon, but Reshiram and Zekrom are still awake in there. That’s why the Dragon’s energy is unstable and why it’s responding to Ryota and Imposter being in danger! The dragons are still aware and they’re trying to break out!”

“This could be catastrophic,” Cobalion realized. “We have to stop it! By any means necessary!”

“Officers! Flanking formation!” Kyosuke ordered. The International Officers mounted their Pokémon, prepared to follow on ground and from the sky. Monomi and the Gym Leaders wordlessly followed into formation, unsure if they were part of the order but unwilling to be left behind.

Koichi slapped Flygon’s shoulder, ordering his Pokémon to take Yui and Leon to the Pokémon League, knowing it meant he couldn’t follow the pursuit. Suisei’s Unfezant lifted off with Flygon, unsure of how useful it would be in this battle and choosing to escort Leon and Yui to safety. Makoto watched as the dragon lifted off and disappeared toward the mountain, aware that he, Sayaka, Imposter, and Kyoko were going to be next unless he did something about it.

“I’m not going,” he promised, more to himself than anyone else, “not while my friends need my help.” Makoto broke away from Sayaka and Cobalion, clumsily mounting Pidgeot.

“What are you doing!?” Sayaka rushed over and grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him off Pidgeot.

“I’m going after them; Imposter’s already got the right idea.” Indeed, Imposter had already ordered Ditto to transformed into an Arcanine, a quick enough mount to catch up and dodge any debris and large enough for them and Kyoko to ride on. The two had already mounted and dashed off before anyone else could stop them.

“We have few options,” Cobalion admitted. “Young lady, upon my back, now!”

Collectively, Makoto and Sayaka returned Pikachu, Fintan, and Axel to their Pokéballs. Makoto kept Panpour out and offered Victini to Sayaka. Pidgeot and Cobalion needed to focus on the pursuit, so Panpour and Victini were tasked with protecting the human riders.

“No!” was all Jin managed to shout before Makoto and Sayaka were too far away.

Some of the partner Pokémon were quick enough to keep up with Cobalion and Ditto’s transformed self and they instinctively fell into formation as they followed the path of destruction left by the Original Dragon. From his vantage point high in the air, Makoto could see the Dragon had been halted by something and he feared Fuhito and Ryota had been crushed by its struggling form.

The other flying partner Pokémon remained at a safe distance, circling the Dragon from above as their Trainers contemplated the next plan of action, but Pidgeot wasted no time in diving. The air whipping past Makoto and Panpour’s faces was still heated from the energy burst earlier, but there were tinges of the same bitter cold Makoto and his friends had suffered through for much of this journey. As they approached, Makoto could see a dark shape was harassing the Dragon, which was the reason for its flailing.

The shape revealed itself to be Fuhito’s Hydreigon, having finally revived itself after the sky fight with Koichi, Jin, Suisei, and Koichi’s Pokémon. Hydreigon was dashing around the Original Dragon’s head, massive jaws snapping at the dark shape before expelling fire and launching lightning into the air.

Pidgeot folded her wings and fell, dodging a bolt of lightning that likely would have spelled Makoto’s death given the overwhelming energy he was feeling come from the Dragon’s attacks. As the ground loomed closer, she snapped her wings open and skimmed along the treetops. Below, Ditto rushed through the trees, skirting a safe distance around the Dragon as its riders searched for Ryota.

“Can you see them?” Makoto asked Pidgeot, relying on her sharp eyes. After circling twice, all the while avoiding the Dragon’s fire and lightning that were reigniting the forest, Pidgeot seemed to have found her target and went in for a dive.

Makoto was barely able to brace himself for impact as Pidgeot leaned back, her talons poised as she gracefully swooped in and grabbed Fuhito forcefully by the shoulders. Her talons ripped at his clothing, though hadn’t pierced his skin, the force of her approach launching Fuhito into the dirt and breaking his grip on Ryota’s wrist. The elder man sprawled out, gasping as the impact had knocked the air out of his lungs.

Makoto jumped off Pidgeot’s back once she landed, rushing to Ryota’s side and gently taking his arm despite the urgency he felt. “Get on Pidgeot’s back! She’ll take you somewhere safe!”

Ryota only screamed as the Original Dragon unleashed a column of fire, trying desperately to destroy Hydreigon. Panpour cast Protect, the fire, despite its intensity, harmlessly coiling around the shield. Before Makoto could physically push Ryota onto Pidgeot’s back, Pidgeot suddenly ripped away from them, tackling Fuhito as he attempted to take them by surprise. She was surprisingly violent as she gripped the back of his shirt in her beak and shook her head like a Rockruff playing with tug-of-war toy.

“Don’t!” Makoto ordered his Pokémon. As much as he had come to despise that man for all the harm he’d done, Makoto didn’t want to see him mauled.

Pidgeot released her grip, only for Fuhito to elbow her in the keel. As an experienced International Officer, Fuhito had been trained in how to face off against Pokémon and knew several techniques to incapacitate them and allow his escape. The man stumbled forward and Makoto was baffled at the thought that Fuhito still thought he had a chance at his plan succeeding.

“No more!” A psychic shield glimmered between the two teens and their attacker, impeding Fuhito enough for Ditto to run at him and Kyoko to jump off and pull Fuhito to the ground. “This needs to stop!”

Imposter slid off Ditto’s back and reunited with Makoto and Ryota, ensuring the two were okay while Kyoko and Munna became embroiled in a stand-off with Fuhito. The Original Dragon stomped down firmly after taking a Dragon Pulse to the face, the tremors knocking all the humans off their feet.

The Original Dragon roared at Hydreigon as it doubled back for another strike, its rage peaking. Electricity crackled around the Dragon, bolts of blue, yellow, and white electricity sparking and popping as its energy shifted. Hydreigon realized too late that it wouldn’t survive what was going to happen next; it could only keep heading for its target, hoping it could deal some final damage.

The sky shattered as the Dragon unleashed its pent-up lightning, Hydreigon’s form a shadow against the backdrop of light. As the electricity dispersed, Hydreigon began to fall only for the Original Dragon to hatefully swipe it out of the air, sending it careening in the direction of the humans.

Panpour cast another Protect but Makoto could see it was too weak to shield them. Munna quickly cast Reflect to strengthen the weak Protect, barely succeeding in stopping Hydreigon’s body from hitting them. It fell to the ground, the dragon sprawling on its back and not moving. Makoto fearfully stepped closer, a stab of fear jolting his body when he saw its eyes were still wide open.

He had never seen a dead Pokémon before and didn’t have time to reflect on his feelings since the Original Dragon screamed into the sky as a cold wind spiraled around its body. The wind burst outward and the land was covered in snow instantly. Makoto shouted as he was coated in snow, his skin burning and the dry, frigid air burning his already smoked-damaged lungs. The cold was so abrupt and intense, he feared he had been frozen solid before a jerking motion broke the ice encasing his wet clothes.

Makoto stumbled around, struggling to open his eyes. He tripped over something large, finally peeling his eyes open to see its was Pidgeot’s body, the cold proving too powerful for the Flying-type. His fingers struggled to find and grip her Pokéball on his belt, successfully returning her. Panpour was still standing, just as determined as his Trainer to forge on despite the circumstances.

Imposter was frantically digging through the snow, searching for Ryota who had been buried. They punched through the ice layer and scraped snow away, finally unearthing Ryota who was unresponsive to Imposter’s shouting and shaking. Imposter gasped for air, too panicked to tell if Ryota was unconscious, in shock, or dead. Their hands were cut up from the ice and digging through the snow, blood leaking from under their fingernails and from multiple wounds on their fingers. It was too cold; they were going to freeze to death.

Kyoko had been knocked into a tree by the sudden appearance of the snowdrifts. She could see Makoto struggling through the snow and decided to focus on him, forging her way toward him until she was able to grab onto his arm. Makoto stared at her, his expression wild and panicked.

“It’s dead!” he exclaimed. “It’s dead, Kyoko! It’s dead!”

She wasn’t sure exactly what was dead, but she surmised he meant Hydreigon, whose body was now encased in snow. Clearly, he was too frightened to be comprehensible and she pulled him close, hoping the contact would calm enough to collect his thoughts.

The Original Dragon was shrieking into the sky, its body convulsing as its limbs jerked frenziedly. Its head turned toward the small clearing the humans were, its bright eyes widening at the sight of Ryota’s still body in his hypothetical snow-grave. Its head was suddenly thrown back, its screams sounding agonized as some unseen force ripped at it.

Lightning began to spark from its body, the intensity growing as it continued to be assaulted from within. It clawed at its own chest with its talons, its head whipping back to sink its teeth into one of its wings. Its neck glowed red as fire crept toward its mouth but parts of its body glowed blue as the electricity built. Somehow, the cold seemed to strengthen even more, a visible cyclone of snow forming around the Dragon, as if the cold itself would dampen the energy building within it. Kyoko pulled Makoto closer, their shared body heat paltry in comparison to the frigid air. With another piercing scream, the Dragon almost seemed to explode as electricity burst so powerfully its body vanished in the resulting flashes of light.

Panpour cast Protect, Munna strengthening it with Reflect and Light Screen to create the most powerful shield they could to protect their humans. Small bolts on the edge of the dome of electricity were already creating cracks in the shield, meaning it wouldn’t withstand the full brunt of the lightning. 

In the few precious seconds before the electricity would reach them, Panpour and Munna exchanged a desperate glance before pouring all of the energy into the shields, hoping, beyond all hope, it would be enough to protect Makoto and Kyoko. A loyal Pokémon would do anything to defend their Trainer, just as a human would sacrifice to keep their Pokémon safe. More than anything, they wanted to ensure their humans survived what was to come.

Even if the two Pokémon didn’t.


	48. Gone but Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having survived the Original Dragon's rage, Makoto must carry his grief and survivor's guilt as he struggles to find a way to free Reshiram and Zekrom from Kyurem's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri:  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai:  
Fuhito Kirigiri:  
Kyosuke Munakata: Blastoise, Skarmory  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan, Magearna

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 48: Gone but Not Forgotten

Makoto rubbed at his eyes, the small beads of ice grating against his numb skin; it was an unpleasant sensation, though not painful. The bright flashes of light had blinded him, and he could only flounder around, periodically getting shocked by the static in the air. His flailing arm struck something solid, which responded with a short exclamation of surprise. It sounded like Kyoko, who he recalled had embraced him before the Original Dragon unleashed its power.

“I can’t see,” he spoke, his lips painfully dry and cracking from the lack of moisture in the air.

“It’ll fade,” she assured him. “Just hold onto me.” 

He followed her suggestion, taking care to avoid her injured hands, though it took a few moments for him to feel his way up her arm. He strained his ears to listen, his own heartbeat pulsing harshly and plugging his hearing. As his heartrate slowed, he felt uneasy when he couldn’t hear the cacophony of sounds that had surrounded them mere moments before. Had the Dragon’s electric explosion robbed the world of sound? No, he had heard Kyoko. 

The spots in his vision gradually faded and he blinked the last few out to be greeted by the blinding-white world of Unova beset by the icy heart of Kyurem. He looked to his right to make sure Kyoko was still there, despite knowing he was actively holding onto her wrist. Her lavender hair was frosted white, she was shivering and her teeth clacking together loudly; if it weren’t for the pink tinging her nose and cheeks, he might have mistaken her for an inexperienced ghost trying to haunt him.

Makoto looked around, noticing quite a lot of the snowdrifts around them had been obliterated. They hadn’t been evaporated like before, but rather the drifts had been broken apart and violently tossed around. All except the drift he and Kyoko were inside; that one had been completely untouched. Several of the trees had been toppled by the lightning burst, amazingly having fallen harmlessly around the humans.

Now that he could see, Makoto looked up to check the Original Dragon’s condition and was horrified by the sight. The Dragon was frozen in place, its head thrown back and jaws still open as if mid-roar. Tendrils of ice had crept and wrapped around the Dragon’s body, icy talons embracing it and forcing it into its current position. It didn’t move, not even a visible sign of breathing.

“Is it dead?” Makoto wondered aloud, alerting Kyoko to the half-frozen Dragon. 

“I don’t know; maybe it burnt out?”

The cold wasn’t as intense, possibly hinting the Dragon’s unconsciousness soothed the cold snap but didn’t pacify it completely. Makoto was able to break his legs free from the snowdrift and breathe hot air onto his hands, the red splotches on his skin spreading as feeling returned. 

At the edge of the snowdrift, he could see two small shapes lying in the dirt. Curious and confused, Makoto trudged his way through the snow and approached the shapes, Kyoko following his ruts. The shapes turned out to be Panpour and Munna, passed out from their effort to produce a strong enough shield to protect their Trainers.

Makoto tiredly smiled and collapsed to his knees, reaching out and stroking his partner’s fur. Panpour was too exhausted to respond, so Makoto didn’t try too hard to wake him up. His partner’s fur was rough to the touch and stuck up in odd places, like small spikes. He used his fingernails to thread the knots and spikes and smooth them out.

Kyoko had knelt beside Munna and gathered her in her arms, patting the little Pokémon’s back and tracing a bandaged finger along the flower prints of her partner’s skin. Munna was too tired to respond as well and Kyoko just let her be.

“I guess I should let you rest,” Makoto commented, unclipping Panpour’s Pokéball from his belt. Pidgeot was resting inside her Pokéball after withstanding the snow and Victini was guarding Sayaka, wherever she was. That would leave him with Pikachu, who was still energetic and strong; he wasn’t worried about being unprotected.

The red light didn’t appear to convert Panpour to energy. Makoto frowned and shook the Pokéball, firmly hitting it like a malfunctioning remote. He tried again, but the light still didn’t appear. “What’s wrong with this thing?”

Kyoko looked up to see what was irritating him. “I wouldn’t know; I don’t know how Pokéballs work.”

“This is Panpour’s Pokéball, it’s supposed to convert him to energy and then store him within as data. It’s not doing it though.” Maybe all the snow and running around had damaged to item; Makoto unshouldered his bag, scraping away some of the dirt from when he’d been lying on it when the tree fell, and took out one of his empty Pokéballs. 

It still didn’t work.

“What is going?” he remarked, a hint of frustration in his voice. Why weren’t his Pokéballs working? He had returned Pidgeot to hers without a problem. Maybe the lightning burst had scrambled the electronics or something. “Sorry Panpour, you’re going to have to deal with your injuries until I can get you to a Pokémon Center… or get a new Pokéball that hasn’t been fried.”

Makoto struggled to his feet, holding Panpour’s limp body in his arms, prompting Kyoko to do the same. He looked up, noticing the International Officers on their flying Pokémon were circling overhead, afraid to approach since they were unsure of the Dragon’s condition and awareness. If he could figure out a way to signal them it was safe (for now) to approach so they could be rescued—

The crunching sound of snow spooked Makoto and Kyoko. They spun around to see Imposter had been walking toward them. They had a blank, haunted look in their eyes, but the duo’s abrupt response to their presence spooked them as well, bringing some emotion back to their features. 

“Wha—?” they gasped, staring at the two with wide eyes. Makoto forced himself to relax; tensions were understandably high after what they had survived, but the last thing he wanted to do was make his friend feel threatened.

“We’re okay,” Makoto assured them. “Little beat up, but nothing too bad.”

Imposter continued staring, eyes flicking between Makoto, Kyoko, and their Pokémon in their arms. “And… why do you think that is?”

“…What do you mean?”

“Makoto… Kyoko… I don’t know how to say this…”

“Is Ryota alright?” Kyoko asked, slightly panicked and drawing the wrong conclusion.

“He’s in shock… but so are you.”

“We’re fine!” Makoto insisted, shifting his weight between his feet so he could waggle his legs and then waved his arms, moving Panpour between each hand. “I mean, we’re injured— there’s no denying that, but we’ll be okay once those officers come down and retrieve us.”

“Makoto,” Imposter took a step closer, holding their hands out like they were going to grip his shoulders… or maybe they were showing they were unarmed, as if they expected Makoto to attack them. “I don’t know how to say this… but there’s something very important that you’re not noticing.”

“We’re well aware of the Dragon,” Makoto replied, gesturing to the still-frozen figure looming behind them. “It doesn’t seem to be responsive right now.”

“I need both of you to listen to me: that was huge energy burst and there’s no way we should’ve survived that. There’s a reason we survived… and others didn’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Makoto was so confused by what Imposter was saying, but, for some reason, a deep innate fear was beginning to creep through his body, regardless of his confusion. His heartrate was increasing again, and he felt weak.

“We survived because Panpour and Munna protected us. _We_ survived… they didn’t.”

Makoto scoffed, trying to ignore the dread steadily consuming him. Imposter didn’t know what they were talking about; Munna and Panpour were fine, they were just passed out from the exertion. Imposter must be too far away to see the signs of life. Maybe if they came closer, they would realize the two limp bodies were, indeed, alive.

But… Panpour’s Pokéball couldn’t return him— no, the Pokéball malfunctioned. All his Pokéballs were probably broken now because of the electricity; he might need to look into a professional repairing Pikachu and Pidgeot’s if he couldn’t get them released on his own. This was just a misunderstanding.

He would have to show Imposter the malfunctioning Pokéballs. Panpour’s Pokéball, once again, wouldn’t retrieve him, nor did the empty one. Despite Makoto’s reassuring smile, Imposter continued to stare back with a grave look. Now scrambling for other evidence to convince his friend the Pokémon were alive, Makoto unclipped Pikachu’s Pokéball. He didn’t want to release Pidgeot since she was unconscious, but Pikachu was still raring to go.

The Pokéball released without a problem.

“Wha—?” Makoto took a step back, staring at the little electric mouse. “This… this doesn’t mean anything.” 

The Pokéball returned Pikachu.

“What is going on?” Makoto questioned, the panic becoming evident in his voice. He released Pikachu once more, staring at the functioning Pokéball in his hand. Why wouldn’t Panpour’s Pokéball and the empty one work? Had they been the only ones damaged in the lightning burst? Maybe he should try the other empty two…

“Makoto,” Imposter spoke, “Pokéballs don’t catch or return dead Pokémon. Panpour’s energy is gone… there’s nothing to convert.”

“You’re wrong,” Makoto firmly shook his head, the motion carrying on for longer than it needed. He continued shaking his head, his breathing becoming harsh and unsteady. “You’re wrong; he’s not dead.”

Unlike Makoto, Kyoko was taking to heart the evidence Imposter was pointing out. She lacked a Pokéball to try and capture Munna, and so, relied on the visible evidence. The little Pokémon in her arms was completely unresponsive. She couldn’t feel or see any breath puffing in the cold air, nor did Munna’s body expand and relax from the steady act of breathing. Pressing bandaged fingers into Munna’s side revealed no heartbeat.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure what to feel. She was uncomfortably numb, but she was _supposed_ to be sad, right? Should she try to force it? It wasn’t healthy to bottle emotions up.

Makoto began to shake Panpour, trying in vain to awaken the monkey Pokémon. He pulled at Panpour’s ears, swung the lower half of his body back and forth, and continuously poked at his cheeks and chest, the poking growing gradually more desperate and harsher. Still, Panpour didn’t respond to anything he tried.

This couldn’t be happening. Pokémon were so resilient— they could withstand so much! Panpour wasn’t the most powerful Pokémon, but there was no way this was real. Panpour wasn’t dead— he wasn’t— it wasn’t possible!

But it was. Despite Makoto’s insistence, the memory of Celestial Tower resurfaced, and he found himself stepping among countless tombstones. The tombstones of beloved Pokémon laid to rest by their Trainers and owners. Like all living things, Pokémon could die; they weren’t invulnerable.

The realization washed over him, the painful surge of sorrow gripping his chest. He knew he would have to say goodbye to his partner one day, he just wished it wasn’t today. Not like this. As much as he didn’t want it to be true, he had to face the truth, no matter how harsh it was. Panpour was dead, killed by the very lightning burst he protected his Trainer from.

Makoto hugged the limp body to his chest, his legs collapsing so he was kneeling in the dirt and snow. He doubled over, like when he protected his Pokémon with his body during Zekrom’s rage in the throne room. He had never felt such pain and almost wished it was physical so it could be remedied by medicine and bandages. 

The grief finally consumed him as Makoto threw his head back and screamed mournfully into the sky. Like a trigger, Kyoko felt her own sorrow surge, the realization that she would never see Munna again constricting her heart. Not one to normally express herself so raw and unrefined, Kyoko threw all expectation away and joined Makoto. It was still too cold to properly cry, the frigid air freezing their tears halfway down their faces, but their mournful wails echoed all the pain they felt. Pikachu huddled close to Makoto, trying to offer what comfort he could.

Ryota jolted and nearly leapt out of the little hole in the snow drift he had been curled up inside. He frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the terrifying noise he was hearing. He calmed slightly when he realized it was Makoto and Kyoko making the commotion but kept his guard up since he didn’t know why they were screaming.

“What…?” he asked softly, approaching Imposter and gently touching their arm.

“Panpour and Munna are dead,” Imposter answered, their own voice choked and strained. They tried to swallow the lump in their throat, their breathing turning shaky and uneven. They knew what they were feeling was only sympathetic and couldn’t compare to what Makoto and Kyoko were suffering from. 

Ryota recoiled, hugging his arms and hands to his chest. He glanced fearfully at the Original Dragon, still frozen in place. Had Panpour and Munna died from the lightning burst the Dragon unleashed? Was that why all of them were unscathed? If the Dragon hadn’t done that, would the two Pokémon still be alive? If the Dragon didn’t exist, Panpour and Munna wouldn’t have died, and the Dragon existed because they awakened Zekrom and Reshiram and had freed Kyurem from its cradle.

“This is our fault,” Ryota whispered. “This is all because of us. We did this.” His eyes began to sting as tears surfaced, slipping free and freezing against his cheeks. “All I wanted was to create a world where Pokémon could live happily, but all I did was bring suffering.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Imposter insisted. “Fuhito and the Liberators did this.”

“Yes, and I’m a Liberator. This is our fault. If I hadn’t awakened Zekrom, you wouldn’t have needed to wake Reshiram— and then Kyurem wouldn’t have absorbed them— and then the Dragon wouldn’t be here, and it wouldn’t have killed them! And the world wouldn’t be covered in ice!” Ryota became steadily more and more hysterical, fingers knotting in his hair and pulling. He doubled over, gasping for air as his panic tightened his throat.

“I did this! I did this! I did this! This is my fault!”

A booming crack alerted them the Dragon was waking again. The icy tendrils were fracturing as its body twitched, working itself free from the grip. Makoto jumped, looking up at the Dragon in pure terror. Between pauses in his own screams, he had heard Ryota’s hysteria. Was the Dragon, or, rather Zekrom, responding to Ryota’s emotional state? Would it attack them if it thought they were the responsible? Panpour and Munna had been mere unfortunate casualties in the lightning burst; what would happen if the Dragon specifically targeted them?

The Original Dragon shook off the chunks of ice, its yellow eyes narrowing, Makoto believed, directly on him. Its foot stomped down, shaking snow loose from trees. Its body swung around to directly face the humans. It began to approach, teeth clicking dangerously as blue and red light began to stream down its limbs.

It was nearly upon them, its head dipping low as if it were about to snap them up into its jaws, when a ball of dark, sticky, purple material slammed into the side of its head. It covered the right side of its face, gripping and jiggling like sludge. The Dragon snarled in frustration as it was robbed of half its sight, not trusting itself to deliver an attack while Imposter and Ryota were so close by.

“Get back!” Sayaka came sprinting toward them, defiantly standing between the teens and the Dragon. Minccino and Victini were on her shoulders while Emolga had glided over her head, Fintan and Axel, the source of the Sludge Bomb, both flanked her. “Get back! Stay away from them!”

“You do well to listen, beast,” Makoto heard Cobalion before he saw him. The Sword of Justice was close by but appeared to be letting Sayaka do the defending. Makoto almost berated him for letting Sayaka put herself in danger when he could step in, but then spotted Terrakion and Virizion strategically at two other points so the Dragon was surrounded. 

“You cannot exist,” Cobalion continued, “your being is unstable, and you will bring nothing but destruction upon this land, whether you wish it or not.”

Ryota yelped when he felt someone grab him, not realizing Fuhito had also survived the lightning burst. The elder man couldn’t get a good grip on Ryota, his abduction interrupted when Imposter turned around and punched him hard in the shoulder, yanking Ryota free. The Dragon bellowed loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to Fuhito.

“Just stop!” Kyoko begged tearfully. “I’m done! I want nothing to do with this anymore! Let them go! Let them live!”

Fuhito briefly paused at his granddaughter’s words before he lurched forward; whether he was stumbling or taking another swipe at Ryota, Makoto didn’t know, but he wasn’t taking that chance. On Makoto’s command, Pikachu let loose a Thundershock, a relatively weak electric attack that would harm Fuhito but not kill him.

“This ends now!” Jin was hastily approaching, only wielding Ninjask since he wouldn’t risk Garchomp in the snow. “Fuhito Kirigiri, don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

The Dragon charged, still enraged at the perceived danger Imposter and Ryota were in. Together, Makoto and Sayaka ordered Pikachu, Axel, and Emolga to use their electric attacks. It wasn’t enough to hurt the Dragon but enough to startle it and bring an end to its rampage.

“Get out of here!” A Skarmory came in from above and Kyosuke jumped off once its landed. He turned on the teens, one hand gripping his sword. “Things are about to become too dangerous for you to be here!”

“We can’t,” Makoto’s voice sounded oddly mystified. He was still having trouble controlling his emotions and staying stable enough to deal with the current situation. “If we take Imposter and Ryota away, the Dragon will follow.”

“How do you know that?” Kyosuke sounded doubtful. 

“They’re Zekrom and Reshiram’s Heroes; the dragons are still awake inside the Original Dragon, they’re still aware.”

“Officer,” Cobalion spoke, not moving from his position, “I believe Makoto may be right. The Dragon’s energy is too unstable for it to be a whole being. Zekrom and Reshiram are still conscious and are trying to break free.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyosuke responded.

“Yes, it does!” Sayaka argued, whirling around and getting right in his face. “If Imposter and Ryota stay here and call out for their dragons, maybe they can escape, and the Dragon will break into three again!”

International Officers and their Pokémon began to gradually surround the Dragon, taking shelter beneath the trees. Overhead, the officers on their flying Pokémon began to drift lower but still stayed at a safe distance. Makoto scanned the people on the perimeter of the clearing, spying the Gym Leaders and Champion Monomi among them. He was relieved to see they were still okay— no one else had died.

“We need to overwhelm it,” said Cobalion. “If we continuously attack it and wear down its resolve, and the Heroes call out to their dragons, then it may shatter and we’ll be left with Zekrom and Reshiram, who can be controlled, and Kyurem, who we will conquer into slumber.”

“Slumber isn’t good enough,” Kyosuke countered. “It’s too dangerous; we need to kill it.”

“It can’t die,” Cobalion revealed. “If it has the same role as Zekrom and Reshiram, then its energy is too linked in Unova’s energy for it to perish.”

“But it’s still a Pokémon,” Makoto realized. He looked down to where he had dropped the empty Pokéball he had attempted to use to return Panpour. He knelt and picked it up the item, rubbing the center button with his thumb. His Pokéballs weren’t broken by the lightning burst as he had believed; they still worked. 

If Kyosuke was concerned about the Dragon breaking into three unstoppable forces of nature, then maybe the three could be stopped as soon as it shattered.

Wordlessly, Makoto handed an empty Pokéball to Imposter and Ryota each. The latter held the item with a panicked expression. He had been taught his entire life that Pokéballs were tools of subjugation; it made sense he would be afraid to wield one. Imposter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the moment was ruined by Fuhito reminding everyone he was there.

“Drop that this instant!” he demanded, trudging his way toward Ryota and Imposter. Jin sprinted to intercept him, covering ground in record time. He punched Fuhito in the jaw, no longer willing to give his father a chance to surrender peacefully. 

“Touch any of these kids and I will kill you!” Jin threatened. “And that’s not an empty threat; you have no idea how many times I’ve imagined choking the life out of you.”

“Focus on me,” Makoto encouraged Ryota and Imposter, drawing them away from Fuhito and Jin’s confrontation. “Pikachu, go help Jin.”

Kyoko wiped her eyes, hissing slightly from using her injured fingers. She continued to hold Munna’s body tightly, unwilling to let her go, but struggled to her feet and placed herself on Ryota’s right so he was flanked by herself and Imposter and offering the illusion of safety. Sayaka physically shoved Kyosuke out of the way, her authority bolstered by Axel threatening him to move. Once Makoto, Imposter, and Ryota were on the edge of the clearing the Original Dragon had created by its thrashing, she took her place on Makoto’s left so the three were shielded on both sides and behind by her, Kyoko, and Jin.

“If we attack it, a constant barrage, and Imposter and Ryota call out for their dragons, maybe it’ll break apart,” Makoto explained, staring blankly at the empty Pokéball in his hand. “Then… we’ll catch all three.”

“I don’t like this plan,” Kyosuke objected.

“You got a better one?” Sayaka spat, Minccino glaring at Kyosuke and lashing her tail. “Yes? Anything? No? Then shut up and let us work.”

Kyosuke growled lowly at this random teenage girl telling him off, but since she and the other children had the support of the Swords of Justice, he decided it might be best to let them take the lead. If his superiors were displeased with him letting untrained civilians participate in such a dire situation, he would claim he was pressured by the Swords. And it was partially Jin and Koichi’s fault…

“Trainers,” Cobalion spoke, casting his telepathy so he could communicate with everyone in the clearing and flying above, “attack the Dragon. Overwhelm it and break it down. Don’t let it flee; hit it with everything you have.”

Sayaka moved Victini back to Makoto’s shoulders; Emolga moved to Ryota and Fintan stood beside Kyoko; Imposter already had Ditto, leaving the five of them with at least one Pokémon defending them. Kyosuke frowned at the sight, displeased and unsure of how this plan would turn out, but he mounted Skarmory once more anyhow, taking the air so he could direct the skyborne officers.

There was an eerie pause, the Original Dragon casting a glance around it and finally realizing it was thoroughly surrounded on all sides. Its mouth opened, a gurgling hiss visibly puffing in the cold air. 

“Hey!” Imposter shouted, drawing the Dragon’s attention. They were gripping Ditto’s gelatinous body tightly, squeezing tightly enough to relieve their own terror that Makoto feared they were hurting Ditto, though the Pokémon seemed unbothered. “Don’t look at them! Look at me!”

Together, Sonosuke’s Camperupt, Yasuke’s Simisear, and Monomi’s Kangaskhan unleashed a collective Flamethrower. The flames struck the Dragon’s shoulders, curling and licking around its upper body. It snarled wildly and whipped around, prepared to retaliate against whoever had dared to attack it, only to be interrupted by several of Kazuo’s dragon Pokémon delivery various ranged attacks.

Soon, there was an explosion of activity. Attacks were coming from all sides, overwhelming the Dragon and driving it into a rage. It spewed fire into the sky, flying Pokémon darting and diving to avoid the flames. Bolts of electricity crackled and boomed, Steelix using its own body to protect the fighters on the ground since it wouldn’t be effected by electric attacks. 

Makoto watched the fire and lightning in rapt fascination and horror; he couldn’t have looked away if he tried. Was this what it was like? The War of Fire and Lightning? Did Reshiram and Zekrom descend upon the land and decimate it with their powers? Or were they trying to destroy one another, and the land was a causality? This must have been how a civilian experienced the war: watching as the world burned and fell around them and being unable to do anything to stop it.

With a primal scream, the Dragon threw its head back and unleashed another cyclone of frigid wind and snow, the vortex expanding outward to capture them all in its icy grip. Victini’s ears glowed a soft gold-red, a shimmer of heat emanating out and creating a shield of fire around the five teens and the other Pokémon. It wasn’t perfect, and certainly wasn’t Protect, which would fully shield from any damage, but it was good enough to prevent them from freezing like before.

Jin steeled himself as the cold hit him. He was close enough to the fire shield he didn’t fear dying, but the sensation was still startling and instinctively frightening. Freezing to death wouldn’t be a nice way to go— then again, was any method a good way to go? He had contemplated that in the past as each lead to finding his father and daughter resulted in a dead end.

“Why are you fighting this?” Fuhito was further back from the fire shield and even a distance of a few previous feet was enough to show a distinct difference. Fuhito’s clothes were covered in frost and a thin layer of ice in certain areas. He was trembling, shaky breath puffing from his chattering teeth. “You’ve achieved the title of International Officer and you must have seen what I’ve seen.”

“I’m fighting this because it’s wrong,” Jin responded, trying his hardest not to shiver.

“It doesn’t matter how hard we try, how many Pokémon we rescue, and how many people we arrest, there will always be more!” Fuhito bellowed. “Don’t you see!? Pokémon will always be viewed as lesser beings; that’s why we have to convince the world to throw away the chains and shackles! Unless these methods of control are gone forever, Pokémon will never be seen as equals… that is the harsh reality of our world.”

“No,” Jin replied firmly, “it’s what you’re choosing to see. Pokémon and humans have always been together: master and servant, Trainer and partner, friends, family… nothing will ever change that. We will always have one another and those who sully the relationship with abuse are just as much of a representation of human-Pokémon relations as the rest. _You_ choose to only look at the negative; _you’re_ the one who ignores the countless people out there who love their Pokémon and are willing to do anything for them.

“Makoto and Kyoko’s Pokémon died for them; does that mean nothing to you? When Makoto shielded his Pokémon with his body so they wouldn’t be hurt by Zekrom’s lightning; was that nothing more than a human protecting his property, or was he defending his friends? I don’t know who you are anymore, but you’re not my father. My father was an International Officer who devoted his life to protecting Pokémon _and_ humans.”

“Humans don’t deserve the love and companionship of Pokémon,” Fuhito snapped, but all he earned in reply was a furious buzzing from Ninjask and a crackle of electricity from Pikachu.

Makoto could hear Jin’s voice behind him but couldn’t decipher what was being said. The roar of the snow wind and Victini’s fire was blocking his hearing, but as long as Jin was back there to keep Fuhito away, he supposed it didn’t matter what was being said. In front of them, the Dragon was being relentlessly assaulted on all sides. It struggled to fight back only for another attack to strike it once its back was turned.

_This isn’t working,_ Makoto observed. The only thing the continuous assault was accomplishing was enraging the Dragon further. As its anger peaked, it would unleash more of its power, making the circumstances harder to traverse. And the angrier it became, the less attention it paid to Imposter and Ryota, who were calling out for their dragons. _Making it angry won’t disrupt its stability, it only focuses its resolve._

Besides, anger leads to killing; Hydreigon had learned that lesson the hard way.

_Attacking it isn’t working… but maybe something else will._ Anger focused the Dragon’s mind, but maybe distraction would bewilder it enough Zekrom and Reshiram could surface. He hypothesized the Dragon had to actively keep the two suppressed, so if they confused it enough, it wouldn’t be able to focus on the dragons or on its opponents. 

“The art of distraction,” he whispered. He had Sayaka and Imposter at his side; the former was an experienced and successful Coordinator and the other was clever and had Ditto, who could transform into any Pokémon.

_“A good coordinator takes into account everything about their venue…”_ Sayaka’s words echoed in his mind, reminding him to observe every option available. Cobalion was still close by; he could use Telepathy and relay the new plan to everyone else.

“Cobalion!” Makoto called out, gesturing for the Sword to come closer. “Enraging it will only make things worse; we need to distract it.”

“Distract it?” Cobalion sounded understandably confused. 

“Addle its mind,” Sayaka proposed, having heard Makoto’s proposition, “keep it unfocused.”

“The art of distraction,” Imposter realized, the new conversation drawing their attention. Ryota fearfully clung to their arm, unsure of what this strange thing they were talking about was. Kyoko also began listening in, still tightly gripping Munna’s body.

“We need everyone to coordinate together,” Sayaka explained, noticing Makoto was still too emotionally muddled to properly take charge. “Don’t attack it, just distract it. If we confuse it enough, maybe it’ll drop its guard enough for the dragons to break free. Don’t hurt it anymore, that’ll only make it angrier.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, but if you’re confident—”

“It’ll work,” Imposter affirmed. 

“Very well; I trust you. What do you propose?”

“Anyone who can create bright flashes,” said Makoto. “Electric-types, Fairy-types, maybe even Ice-types. We need flashes and colors, maybe scents as well.”

Together, they began to formulate a rough routine for their dozens, if not hundreds, of participants to follow. Cobalion would relay the information to Terrakion and Virizion, and then the three would be responsible for keeping the order of the routine. 

“Keep calling out for Zekrom and Reshiram,” Cobalion instructed Ryota and Imposter. “They’ll listen for you; I’ll protect you from harm until they emerge.”

Makoto took in a deep breath and slowly released it. He was confident this would work, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. If this failed, they had no other options other than returning to the barrage and hoping they didn’t die in the process.

“Ready… begin!” Sayaka commenced. 

According to Cobalion, the Leaders and Officers had responded with confusion and doubt but promised they would follow through. Sonosuke’s Excadrill began furiously digging several holes and tunnels around the perimeter of the clearing. The flying Pokémon held the Dragon’s attention by dive-bombing its head but not making contact nor attacking.

Once all the holes were prepared, multiple Electro Balls were sent into the tunnels, the orbs of electricity traveling underground and shooting into the skies like fireworks. The Dragon snorted in astonishment as it was surrounded by the orbs, but they burst into flashes of light before it could respond with anger at the supposed attack.

Sweet Scent and Aromatherapy filled the air, the calming aroma soothing the Dragon’s rage. Several bird Pokémon swooped low enough to circle the Dragon’s head and began using Feather Dance, shedding and creating a whirlwind of gently-falling feathers. The Dragon swiped at a few of the feathers, ensuring they weren’t dangerous.

“Zekrom!” Ryota called out. The Dragon turned toward him, only for jets of water to erupt from Excradrill’s tunnels like a decorative fountain. Its head snapped around to each geyser, not so much out of fury, but rather following the visual stimuli. A Misty Terrain filled the clearing and Fire Spins began to twirl skyward. Each display became more enthusiastic as the participants realized the exhibition was succeeding in keeping the Dragon calm but engaged.

“Reshiram!” The Dragon’s head jerked to the side, its entire body stumbling. It snapped its teeth in frustration; was it realizing the dragons were surfacing?

Several Petal Dances filled the air with flower petals and Seed Bombs created more bursts of brief light and loud snaps. The Dragon refocused on the display, only for its shoulders to heave when Ryota called out for Zekrom.

The Leaders and officers kept displaying, desperately trying to keep the Dragon’s attention as its body was assaulted from within. Ryota and Imposter kept calling out for their dragons, their voices growing more hopeful and stronger as the Dragon was pulled in every direction by unseen forces. One particularly powerful heave brought the Dragon onto all-fours, its jaw hanging open and tongue lolling out. In Makoto’s opinion, it almost looked like it was about to be sick.

The Dragon pushed itself back to its feet, but Ryota and Imposter’s voices brought it down again. Red and blue began to course down its limbs once more, but it couldn’t focus its power when more Sweet Scents and Aromatherapy assaulted its senses. A clawed hand gripped its own head, pulling on its horn like it had a migraine. Another heave finally forced it completely to the ground, its legs no longer willing to support it.

“You can do it!” Makoto shouted, surprising even himself. “Zekrom! Reshiram! You can do it! Break free!”

The Dragon slammed a closed fist against the ground; it was heavily panting, saliva dripping from its teeth. The frigid air had warmed considerably, what snow remaining on the ground beginning to glisten with melt. The Dragon’s claws dug trenches into the dirt, its jaws snapping as it fought to suppress whatever was occurring internally. 

The Original Dragon’s body glowed, and Makoto stared in shock and amazement as he watched what looked to be a ghostly apparition of Zekrom tear itself free from the Dragon’s back. The apparition vanished as quickly as it appeared, only to be replaced with an image of Reshiram rearing its head back in a silent screech. The Dragon rumbled lowly, its muscles tensing and constricting—

A shockwave of frigid icy wind nearly knocked the teens off their feet, Sayaka grabbing a hold of the sturdy figure of Cobalion and each teen grabbing onto one another. A conical vortex of fire was erupting into the sky, followed closely by multiple bursts of lightning, driving the flying Pokémon away. The elements were relentless and all they could do was stand their ground, blood roaring in their ears and bright flashes blinding them.

When it all faded and there was no more bitter cold enveloping them, the warmth of summer beginning to settle, what stood before them were three separate bodies.

Zekrom and Reshiram were stumbling away, exhausted but still instinctively fleeing from Kyurem. The ice beast was still collapsed in the dirt, a feeble sheet of frost attempting to creep across the ground from the epicenter that was its body.

“Now!” Imposter ordered, pulling their arm back and heaving the Pokéball at Reshiram. Ryota stumbled, the expression on his face indicating he might be in the midst of a panic attack. Kyoko grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, whispering softly as she encouraged him to use the Pokéball, against all teaching and belief he had previously held dear.

Reshiram disappeared into the Pokéball, the item falling to the ground and began to shudder. Ryota shut his eyes and yelled as he threw his Pokéball, Zekrom lifting its head in time for the item to strike and convert it into data.

Makoto’s grip was so tight on the Pokéball he wondered if he could even muster the effort to properly throw it since it likely wouldn’t leave his hand. In his other arm was the limp body of Panpour. He had refused to put his partner down the entire time. The sight of Kyurem was stirring emotions in his chest and he was caught between grief and anger. If that creature had stayed in the Giant Chasm, if the Liberators hadn’t taken it, none of this would have happened and Panpour would still be alive.

He wanted someone to blame, he wanted someone to take his anger out on. What if it was all his fault? He shouldn’t have been here to begin with. He wasn’t an International Officer, he wasn’t some powerful Trainer, he wasn’t a Hero. If he had stayed away, Panpour wouldn’t have died. 

It really was his fault, wasn’t it?

Someone shouted from behind him and Makoto found himself almost tackled to the ground, Victini falling off his shoulder. Whoever was assaulting him was attempting to rip the Pokéball out of his grasp. The fight forced Makoto to drop Panpour so he could keep his grip on the Pokéball. He jabbed an elbow back, the joint connecting with whoever was attacking him, but that did little to get them off him.

Makoto twisted and faced his assailant, revealed to be Fuhito. He didn’t have much time to study the situation as Jin rushed in and physically threw Fuhito to the ground. Makoto reared back, nearly tripping over Panpour’s body. He managed to steady himself, feet planted firmly on either side so he straddled Panpour.

Fuhito attempted to punch Jin in the throat and then went for the eyes, forcing Jin back. Pikachu jumped on Fuhito and sank his teeth into the elder man’s wrist. Fuhito gripped Pikachu’s ears and yanked, trying to dislodge the electric mouse without harming him. Ryota was sobbing loudly, hands covering his face and body trembling so hard he almost looked to be seizing. Imposter embraced him, frantically trying to calm him lest he pass out from hyperventilating.

Both Sayaka and Kyoko rushed Fuhito, pinning him down by the shoulders. The man looked shocked and betrayed from his granddaughter turning on him, barely struggling as Cobalion stepped in and pressed a foot down on his chest.

“Makoto! Capture Kyurem!” Sayaka shouted over her shoulder.

Right, he had successfully kept possession of the Pokéball. Kyurem was beginning to stir, prompting the Leaders and Officers to close in on it. If it had the energy to unleash its ice power, Makoto knew there was no doubt it would kill them all due to the close proximity. He needed to capture it to save them.

He looked down at Panpour, peacefully lying in the dirt as if he were asleep. His breath hitched, tears now flowing freely down his face now that the temperature was rising. His chest hurt so much, all he wanted was to cry his grief out. 

_Stay focused. You can do this._ He stepped over Panpour’s body, approaching Kyurem so he could successfully make the capture. He had nearly closed to the distance when the ice beast lifted its head and looked at him.

As before, its eyes were blank of any emotion or conscious response. It wasn’t afraid of him nor was it angry. It simply… _was._

Makoto’s arm pulled back and he threw the Pokéball, the item hitting Kyurem’s head and absorbing it inside. The Pokéball dropped to the ground, shuddering briefly before stilling. Kyurem had barely put up a fight to escape its capture, perhaps from exhaustion or simply because it did not perceive the capture as harmful, and thus it didn’t feel the need to fight.

A shadow passed overhead, and although Makoto didn’t look up to confirm it was Kyosuke and his Skarmory swooping in to take the Pokéball, he quickly sprinted forward and threw himself over it, some innate fear preventing him from allowing anyone else to possess the ice beast. A pair of hands grabbed at him, trying to pull him off the Pokéball and likely take it from him. Makoto stayed curled up as they physically lifted him, another pair of hands joining in supporting his body and trying to force him to uncurl.

“Stop! Stop it!” someone was demanding, but Victini igniting his ears with fiery energy was what prompted the duo to drop Makoto.

“What is wrong with you two!?” Chisa rebuked Kyosuke and Juzo, her fury, despite her small size, forcing them to step back. “Do you have any idea what this boy has likely been through!? And you attack him!?”

She continued forcing them back, giving Makoto enough space to make a break for it. Juzo and Kyosuke both shouted at his escape, darting around Chisa so they could chase him. Makoto successfully made it back to the safety of his friends with the two officers in hot pursuit. They might have reached him had Axel not stepped in the way, his Mohawk frill flaring brightly and his smirk suggesting he was more then happy to physically bar them from approaching. 

Makoto, Imposter, and Ryota huddled together, holding the three Pokéballs in the center of their huddle. The items were just regular Pokéballs, red and white; it’s not like they were Ultra Balls with high catch-rates, or Timer Balls whose catch-rates increased the longer a battle went. They were just plain Pokéballs, part of the typical set of six new Trainers were given upon beginning their journey. And yet, they were the key tools that ended the Original Dragon’s rampage: the beast was no more and Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem were contained.

Imposter and Ryota were staring at their Pokéballs with rapt fascination, as if they couldn’t believe the powerful dragons were held within. In contrast, Makoto felt nothing when he stared at his Pokéball containing Kyurem. He wanted to be angry at the creature but couldn’t. It didn’t act maliciously; it didn’t kill for the fun of it; it merely acted out of survival and the inborn desire to reform into what it once was. 

No one person should possess such power.

Makoto felt sick, the weight of the Pokéball becoming too much for him to hold. He didn’t want this power, but he couldn’t let just anyone take it from him. No doubt, the two officers currently arguing with Chisa wanted to take it from him— and he understood their reasoning— but he couldn’t let them have it. Kyurem needed to return to the Giant Chasm, where it could sleep inside its bitter cold forever.

A couple International Officers had restrained Fuhito, freeing Sayaka, Kyoko, and Cobalion from the responsibility of holding him down. Cobalion looked around, relieved to see the three teens still possessed the Pokéballs containing the dragons. He called out for Virizion and Terrakion to join him: it was time to take back the dragons.

“Makoto,” Cobalion spoke softly as he approached the boy, “I know you have suffered much and I don’t intend to insult your grief, but I need—”

“Take it,” Makoto interrupted, thrusting the hand clutching the Pokéball toward Cobalion. “Take it and never let a human touch it again.”

Cobalion was startled by his bluntness but accepted the offer. He instructed Makoto to lift the sprig of hair under his chin that resembled a cravat and place the Pokéball in a divot where the ridges of his collar met. Terrakion and Virizion joined them, silently looking to Imposter and Ryota. The two teens turned to Makoto and, upon seeing he now lacked Kyurem’s Pokéball, willingly surrendered their dragons to the Swords.

“That was the right thing to do.” The Gym Leaders, beaten and raggedy, were sluggishly making their way across the clearing, led by Champion Monomi. “It takes great character to be handed power and willingly surrender it.”

“Too much pressure,” Imposter replied flippantly. “I don’t want that kind of power.”

Monomi nodded in agreement. “Nevertheless, I am proud and impressed by the three of you. Cobalion, what do you and your brethren intend to do next.”

“Zekrom and Reshiram have exhausted their powers,” Cobalion explained. “We shall take them to a safe place and release them, reconverting them into the Dark and Light Stones. Then, we shall hide the stones once more.”

“What about Kyurem?”

Cobalion hesitated, contemplating whether he was making the correct decision. “It wasn’t technically a promise… more like a vow, but he spoke with such confidence… It is my intention for Makoto to be the one to return Kyurem to the Giant Chasm.”

“What?” Makoto spoke, positive he had misheard Cobalion. He did recall this supposed “vow,” declared the night he, Leon, Sayaka, and Cobalion camped out on the cliffside of the Giant Chasm, but that declaration had been more about how the group would reunite, alive and well, and would return Kyurem together.

“You have sacrificed much to ensure Unova’s existence,” said Cobalion, “the least I can do is grant you the knowledge that Kyurem was returned to its slumber by allowing you to perform the deed yourself. I will await your answer when you have rested.”

With that, Cobalion signaled Terrakion and Virizion, the three turning and quietly walking away into the forest, their footsteps leaving prints in the snow that was quickly melting away as the summer heat finally broke through the cold snap that had subjugated the region. The humans silently watched as the Swords departed, none speaking until the Pokémon had vanished from sight.

“Where are they going!?” Kyosuke demanded. “Where are the dragons!?”

“Out of humans hands,” Kyoko responded in a haunted tone, “as it should be.” Despite all the chaos, she had successfully kept ahold of Munna’s body. Makoto looked to where he had dropped Panpour during his struggle with Fuhito, feeling ashamed for letting his partner carelessly fall into the dirt and be abandoned there.

“Um… sir?” Ryota fearfully stepped forward, briefly glancing up at Kyosuke and immediately looking away at the sight of his stern expression. “I’d um… I’d like to turn myself in.”

“For what?”

“I’m a Liberator and, uh, I’m directly responsible for… for Zekrom and what it’s done. All of this… all of this is my fault and I deserved to… be arrested for it. It’s the right thing to do.”

“This isn’t your fault!” Sayaka and Imposter insisted at the same time. After a brief moment of surprise, Sayaka chose to keep speaking. “You were a victim of the Liberators’ manipulation— well, wait. I guess most of them were genuine in wanting a world where Pokémon aren’t abused, so they weren’t inherently bad.”

“This is because of Fuhito,” Imposter stated firmly. “We are all victims of Fuhito. Ryota, you may have done things you regret— which is good; regret means you acknowledge they were wrong— but that doesn’t mean you’re a criminal and deserve to be locked up. You were victimized and manipulated to carry out an impossible task.”

“I agree,” Kyosuke confirmed, “I’m not going to arrest some random kid who wasn’t given a choice in life. Call yourself whatever you want, but you’re not a criminal.”

Makoto ignored the confrontation, choosing to kneel where he had dropped Panpour and gather the Pokémon in his arms. For a moment, he wished for Kyurem’s great power if it meant he could resurrect his beloved partner. Pikachu and Victini joined him, and with Pidgeot still in her Pokéball, he was technically surrounded by his team.

“Are you okay?” Chisa had noticed his quiet countenance and approached him, speaking softly and placing a hand on his upper back. She crouched to join him on his level, her soft smile and gentle voice soothing his frayed mind. He recognized her as the officer who tried to evacuate him and the others before he had run off to pursue Fuhito.

“Have you ever lost a Pokémon?” As an International Officer, she must have experience with several dangerous events. Could she have lost a partner? Could someone else know how much it hurt?

“No, I haven’t,” she admitted. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now.”

It would have been beneficial to discuss this with someone who understood, but he supposed it was nice she was sympathizing with him. Right now, he didn’t want to think about returning Kyurem to the Giant Chasm. He didn’t know what he wanted, really. Hopefully, Chisa would know what the best decision for him would be.

“Don’t take him from me,” Makoto begged, clutching Panpour’s body.

“I won’t,” Chisa promised. She knew they would eventually need to extricate Makoto from the body so it could be properly stored in preparation for burial, but there was no harm in letting him keep the body for now.

“Hold him close; he’s right here with you, no one can take him from you. He's not gone as long as you remember him. Never forget your time together.”

“…I won't.”


	49. After the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is said and done, Makoto looks back and wishes things were different, then looks forward by embracing things as they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Cubchoo  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai:  
Fuhito Kirigiri:  
Kyosuke Munakata: Blastoise, Skarmory  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan, Magearna

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 49: After the End

The air was a cacophony of roaring engines and chopping blades as several helicopters landed in the clearing. Sayaka was overjoyed to see Koichi Kizakura leap out from one of them as soon as the wheels touched the ground. The officer rushed over and first approached Jin, speaking to him animatedly, though she couldn’t hear what was being said, before he moved on to the teens and checked each of them in turn.

“Are you hurt?” he asked once he reached her. 

“No, nothing more than some scratches and bruises. I think Makoto might need medical help though.”

“We’re getting him out of here on the first copter— him and Kyoko; she needs treatment for her hands.”

Right, Kyoko had burned her hands on the flaming tree when they lifted it off Makoto. She had probably been dealing with intense pain this entire time but never voiced her discomfort. Makoto needed treatment not for anything physical, since he seemed to be in the same health Sayaka was, but for the state of severe shock he was clearly suffering.

The boy was sitting in the dirt, still clutching the dead body of his partner Pokémon. His clothes had large wet patches on them from the ambient heat melting the ice and frost that had formed on them. Despite the summer heat warming everything around them, Makoto was shivering. He stared blankly at the dirt, lacking the energy to cry.

Koichi pulled him to his feet and escorted him to the closest helicopter, Pikachu and Victini following closely. He sat Makoto on the edge of the open compartment and conversed with the medic waiting inside, wanting to ensure the boy would receive the help he needed despite knowing the Bureau medics would provide the best.

Sayaka watched from a distance; not because she didn’t trust Koichi, but because she kept having this unfounded emotion that if she took her gaze off any of her friends, they would suddenly vanish. Koichi was speaking to Makoto now and was attempting to take Panpour’s body from him. Makoto didn’t look like he was mentally all there, but he was subtly resisting despite his submissiveness. Sayaka was prepared to jump in and stop Koichi, but the female officer from before beat her to it.

“Don’t,” Chisa grabbed Koichi’s arm, “let him keep it.”

“Chisa, I realize it’s his partner, but that’s a _dead body_. I can’t let him hold onto it; it’s unhealthy.”

“You know he’s going to receive a sedative once he reaches the hospital; they’ll take the body from him then but let him keep it for now.”

“…Fine.” Koichi climbed aboard the helicopter and hauled Makoto into one of the seats in the open compartment, strapping the harness firmly across his chest. He was about to step down when Chisa led Kyoko over. No words were exchanged as Koichi lifted her into the helicopter as well and settled her beside Makoto.

“We can fit two more,” Koichi reported, glancing over his shoulder at the medic giving the two teens a quick check-over for any injuries that needed to be seen to immediately. “I don’t think the imposter's going anywhere without the other kid, so I could fit them in here and stay behind, or I can take Sayaka and escort these three while those two take another copter.”

“As long as they end up at the same location, I think they’ll be fine,” Chisa responded.

Koichi shook his head. “You don’t know these kids; you have no idea what they’ve been through and how protective they are of each other. Who’s going to ride in this helicopter needs careful consideration.”

“I want to come.” During Koichi and Chisa’s discussion, Sayaka had snuck up from behind and listened in. “Imposter will be preoccupied with Ryota, so I’ll keep an eye on Makoto. It’ll alleviate the burden.”

True to Koichi’s word, Imposter and Ryota came running once they noticed Sayaka was climbing into the helicopter without them. Ryota stayed quiet, clutching Imposter’s arm or the back of their shirt while the latter argued with Koichi, Chisa, and the poor medic about where the helicopter was going and what treatment the passengers would receive. There were some blatant threats thrown in as well in contrast to their normal personality, but Imposter was too stressed about their friends’ safety to bother with niceties.

“If I find out they’ve been mistreated in any way—”

“I will be with them,” Koichi interrupted. “I assure you, they’ll be well cared for.”

“I won’t let anything happen,” Sayaka declared.

“Protect them,” said Imposter, glancing at the silent figures of Makoto and Kyoko.

“On my honor,” Sayaka promised. To save on space, she had returned her and Leon’s Pokémon and also searched Makoto’s waist for Pikachu’s Pokéball. The only one she couldn’t return was Victini, who she held in her lap so Makoto could keep Panpour.

_Oh… Panpour._ She couldn’t imagine what Makoto was feeling right now. If anything ever happened to Minccino or Emolga, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. She could only hope Makoto wasn’t blaming himself for what had transpired; after all, none of this was their fault, so he couldn’t blame himself, right?

The blades of the helicopter began to pick up speed and lift the chassis. Sayaka panicked for a moment as the body of the copter swayed. After having used Pokémon as transportation so often, she felt distrustful of unthinking machines. There was no way Cobalion or Pidgeot would let her fall or get hurt, but a helicopter didn’t care.

They rose higher above the trees, Sayaka looking out the side of the compartment to see the damage done to the woodland around Victory Road. The castle still stood, though several large ice spires were still stabbing through various places. It was possible the spires were now holding the castle up depending on how deep they penetrated. The land below was no longer a blanket of white as the summer heat began to melt the snow, several patches of green dominating the white. 

She looked upward and almost started crying. For so long, the sky had been a gray overcast barrier of clouds as the cold and random snow spells assaulted Unova, but now… Now, the clouds were breaking, and she could see blue sky. It was like a breath of fresh air as the gray and white gave way to blue, green, and brown. They had been victims of the cold snap for what seemed like forever and the colors she was seeing were so vivid and vibrant.

Sayaka glanced at Makoto and Kyoko, wanting to excitedly point out everything she was seeing, but neither appeared to be paying attention. Makoto looked completely unresponsive and could only idly stroke Panpour’s rough fur. Kyoko looked a little more conscious but the grave look on her face implied she was dealing with emotions she wasn’t prepared for. Too many revelations had happened in such a short time for her to properly cope.

_Is anything going to be okay ever again?_ Sayaka wondered. After stopping what was basically a militia group, no matter how innocent and well-meaning most of its members were, she almost felt as if her previous goals in life were petty. Could she really bring positivity to the world by being an idol? Should she try something more meaningful?

Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. Imposter and Makoto never implied her goals were worthless; even Leon, who always spoke his mind, saw the value in wanting to be a positive role model and reach countless recipients through her chosen medium. Just because she wanted to be an idol rather than a Pokémon Trainer, or Gym Leader, or International Officer didn’t mean she couldn’t make a difference.

If it meant no one had to go through what each of them had, then she would use this experience to drive herself forward.

*

Consciousness was a fleeting thing and Makoto almost considered giving up and floating in the void, but he fought onward and struggled to the light. Exhausted eyes opened and focused, though the only thing he could see was a white ceiling. Makoto groaned softly, his fingers twisting and touching a soft blanket lying across his chest. He could decipher he was lying in a bed; the clothes he was wearing didn’t feel like what he had been wearing since escaping the nursery in the castle— which made sense since they were dirty and half-frozen.

His neck was stiff, and he struggled to turn his head to face the wall. He caught sight of a large window that had soft gray curtains, dampening the sunlight trying to stream through. He returned his head to its previous position, endlessly grateful for the pillow he practically melted into. There was a clip on one of his fingers, which he recognized as one that measured his heartrate. There were faint voices in the background somewhere, though he couldn’t identify who was speaking. Based on all his observations, he concluded he was in a hospital.

He had vague memories of the helicopter ride and the copter landing. Someone was speaking to him, asking him questions he wasn’t in the right mind to answer. Then a sharp pinch, likely a needle prick, then unconsciousness. He had probably been sedated, which he didn’t blame them for.

“Hey,” someone called out to him, their voice strained and tired.

Makoto looked to his other side and nearly burst into tears from utter joy. Leon was lying in the bed next to him; it looked like they were roommates at this hospital. The redhead looked worse for wear but seemed rather cheerful despite the circumstances. His face had been cleaned up and the swelling was already reduced, though he still had prominent bruising. His left knee was encased in a cast and some strange metal contraption. 

After taking a moment to collect himself emotionally, Makoto noticed Fintan and Axel were also there. Fintan was on the bed with his Trainer, leaning against Leon’s uninjured leg, while Axel was sitting in a chair pulled up to the bedside. Both looked well and very happy to be with Leon again.

Wait, where was Panpour? Had they taken Panpour from him!? Now that he was a little more lucid, he was forced to acknowledge that was probably for the best. He couldn’t keep lugging around a dead body… didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though.

“You’re finally awake,” said Leon.

“How long have I been out?” Makoto’s throat was dry, causing his voice to come out weak and hoarse.

“Don’t know. They got me on some strong painkillers, and I think I must’ve been in surgery for a while. Woke up with you already here with me, then went to sleep ‘cause it was nighttime.” Leon reached into the folds of his own blanket, which was strewn across his stomach to make room for the bulky contraption on his left knee. He held up a remote and switched off the television, the source of background voices Makoto had been hearing.

“You gonna be able to fill me in on what happened after I passed out?”

“Don’t know if I can right now,” Makoto admitted.

“…S’alright, there’s no hurry. Let’s get someone in here.” There was a nightstand between the two beds. Leon reached for the tabletop and retrieved a different remote, this one possessing only a button and a bulb that lit up when Leon pressed the button.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, which opened to reveal a nurse in blue scrubs. Leon casually greeted her, hinting he had already established a relationship with her, and gestured to Makoto, happily reporting he had finally woken up.

“Hello there,” she spoke softly, picking up a clipboard with Makoto’s files hanging on a small hook at the foot of his bed. “You’re Makoto Naegi, yes? How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty,” Makoto answered.

She chuckled in response. “That’s to be expected; you’ve been sleeping for twelve hours and were dehydrated when you first arrived. I’ll get you some water. On another note, the two of you have several visitors who have become increasingly stir-crazy. Are you in good enough health to accept their visitation?”

“Yeah, I’m about ready to host a party,” Leon agreed. “Send ‘em in.”

The nurse nodded and placed Makoto’s files on the hook again. Once she left, Leon instructed Makoto how to use the mechanism to raise the backrest of his bed. Makoto had managed to settle into a comfortable position by the time the door opened again. The nurse came through with a pitcher of water and a glass, setting both on the nightstand between the two beds. The door nearly burst open again, the nurse quickly reprimanding whoever was coming through, but they didn’t care.

Sayaka and Komaru raced each other for the spot directly on Makoto’s right since the nurse was currently on his left. Technically, Sayaka won, but neither seemed to mind since they both had equal access to him. Sayaka pulled him into a tight hug while Komaru deposited Cubchoo on his bed before partially climbing up so she could hug him at the same time. Toko slunk into the room and hid herself away in the corner, happy that Makoto was alright but unwilling to throw herself into the exuberance.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Sayaka nearly sobbed, pulling away from the hug and planting a kiss on Makoto’s cheek. The latter yelped in astonishment, staring, mouth agape, at Sayaka.

“Just so you know,” Komaru spoke up, “Mom and Dad are now well-aware of what you’ve been up to and they’re not pleased.”

“It’s nice to have someone so worried about your well-being,” Imposter stepped into the room, Ryota still clinging to them but visibly relaxing once he saw at least half of the room’s occupants were people he recognized.

Makoto was relieved to see his friends were alive and well. Sayaka, Imposter, and Ryota all had various bandages to cover small wounds and also sported some bruising, but none appeared to have any major injuries like Leon. Even Makoto, now that he had taken a moment to survey himself, realized his injuries were inconsequential as well. Only Leon was walking out of this with scars—

“Wait, Kyoko!” Makoto exclaimed, frantically searching the room for her despite there being no place for her hide. There was a bathroom, but the door was open and had been open this whole time, meaning he should have noticed if anyone was in there.

“She’s in her room,” Imposter assured him. “She’s conscious but she doesn’t feel like socializing.”

“How are… her hands?”

“She’ll be able to use them,” was all Imposter stated, hinting there was more to the situation than they were either willing to admit or didn’t know.

Cubchoo was climbing up Makoto’s bedspread, seeking affection from his Trainer despite the two not having spent much time together; in fact, Komaru had spent most of Cubchoo’s life taking care of the little Pokémon. Makoto reached out and pet Cubchoo’s head, idly noticing the blue shade of his fur was similar to Panpour’s and immediately having to choke back the lump forming in his throat.

“Where are my Pokémon?” he asked. Sayaka deposited two Pokéballs into his lap and explained Victini was sitting with Kyoko so she wouldn’t be alone. She was noticeably tight-lipped about the lack of Panpour, but how else do you explain the whereabouts of a dead body?

“Technically,” the nurse spoke, “I’m not supposed to allow this many visitors at a time, but as long as you all stay quiet, no one has to know.”

“Thanks,” Leon responded as she left the room, making sure to shut the door behind her so no one could look in and see how many people were in the room.

Now it was just them and Makoto took comfort in being surrounded by his friends— not that he viewed the nurse as a threat, just a stranger. Komaru stepped away to be near Toko, who was still hanging out in the corner. Makoto wondered if she and Ryota would get along as he released Pikachu and Pidgeot. Pikachu was able to join Cubchoo on the bed but Pidgeot was too big, so Makoto sat up properly (ignoring the headrush) and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could embrace her around the neck.

_At least I didn’t lose everyone._ Panpour’s death hurt, it hurt more than he could describe, and his one solace was that it could have been worse. He could be completely alone in this room: no Pokémon, no Sayaka, no Leon, no Imposter, no anyone. But he wasn’t; everyone else was here, somewhere in this building.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sayaka asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Probably,” he admitted. “Not right now, but at some point, I’ll be okay again. There’s just… a lot of emotions in me right now and I don’t know how to deal with them.”

“Gotta let that rage out,” Leon instructed. “Trust me on this: it’s only going to get worse if you bottle it up.”

“It’s not rage,” Makoto argued, “at least, I don’t think it is. I was angry when… _it_ happened and I wanted someone to blame: the Liberators, Fuhito… me.”

“It’s Fuhito’s fault,” Imposter immediately jumped in. “All of this is his fault— don’t you dare blame yourself for what happened.”

“I share some of the blame,” Makoto claimed. “All things considered, I shouldn’t have been in a situation meant for International Officers. Panpour’s death… is partially my fault and I accept that.”

“I don’t know where that old man is,” said Leon, “but he better watch his back for the rest of his life. There’s a lot of people who’re gonna want him dead.”

“You’d think that…” Makoto muttered. Silence greeted him after that statement, prompting him to look up and realize everyone was staring at him. “Okay… look. I was angry, furious even, I wanted nothing more than to make him pay, but now… I can’t bring myself to hate him.”

“I admire you for your compassion, but draw the line at that naivety,” said Imposter.

“Fuhito was clearly losing his mind at the end and I can’t help but wonder how much of this was caused by his slipping sanity. I can’t imagine how stressful being an International Officer is— and to do it for years, decades even? International Officers… they’re called to sort out issues between humans and Pokémon, so it makes sense that Fuhito’s seen some really bad stuff. I… I think I can understand why he started thinking the way he does. It must be hard to see the worst aspects of humanity and still try to be optimistic. If he was witness to those events for years and years, I can see why he would conclude that Pokémon would be better off without humans.”

“After everything that man has done, please don’t tell me you’re considering forgiving him?” Sayaka questioned.

“No, of course not,” Makoto replied. “But… I don’t need to forgive him to understand him— to understand any of them. I stand by my original thoughts: I don’t think the Liberators are inherently bad. Terrible deeds can come from good intentions, but Fuhito’s flaw was him internalizing those feelings of anger and frustration. That caused him to lash out at the world, believing it was rotting.”

“I don’t know if I agree,” Imposter admitted, “but I have personal issues with Fuhito, so that might be clouding my judgement.”

“You’re allowed to have an opinion,” Makoto assured them, “and you’re right, Fuhito’s done terrible things. All I’m saying is I can’t bring myself to hate him anymore.”

A soft knocking interrupted the conversation. Everyone stared at the door, expecting the nurse or perhaps an orderly to come through. When no one opened the door for themselves, Komaru stepped in and welcomed whoever was on the other side. 

Kyoko silently walked in, looking around at the room’s occupants. Victini was perched on her shoulder and immediately launched himself at Makoto, happily embracing his Trainer, who returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm. In contrast to the reunited pair, Kyoko continued to remain silent and unmoving.

“You must be Kyoko!” Komaru attempted to greet her, but Kyoko simply stared back with a blank expression, as if Komaru wasn’t even there. Intimidated, Komaru took a few steps back, unsure of what the proper reaction would be.

“Kyoko, are you alright?” Imposter asked, only to receive another silent response. Kyoko ignored everyone else except for Makoto, pointedly looking directly at him.

“Hey, uh, Sayaka?” Leon spoke up. “You wanna roll that wheelchair against the wall to me? We can all go for a walk while these two talk.”

After some hesitation, Sayaka agreed it was a good idea and retrieved the wheelchair, pulling it up alongside Leon’s bed and, with Axel’s help, hauling him into the seat. Komaru held the door open so Leon could wheel himself through, followed closely by Sayaka, Toko, Imposter, Ryota, and Leon’s Pokémon. Komaru gave Makoto a thumbs-up and a sympathetic smile before exiting herself, closing the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence between the two humans. Makoto’s Pokémon were tensed beside him, but not behaving aggressively. Like him, they were unsure of what was about to happen but didn’t see Kyoko as a threat. Makoto sat cross-legged on his bed, Cubchoo climbing into his lap while Pikachu and Victini leaned against Makoto’s folded legs. Pidgeot held her head high, standing at attention and ready to jump in should her help be needed.

“Do you… want to sit down?” Makoto offered, gesturing to Leon’s empty bed. Kyoko accepted the offer without speaking, sinking down into the mussed bedding with her hands resting in her lap. Her fingers and hands were tightly bound in bandages and Makoto feared what the skin looked like beneath. To fill the silence, he poured a glass of water and took a drink, waiting for Kyoko to say something.

“Were you an accomplice from the beginning?” Kyoko abruptly asked, her voice soft and emotionless.

“A-accomplice? For who?” Makoto stammered.

“The International Officers. Did you know who they were from the beginning?”

“Um…” He struggled to remember the myriad of details, lies, and half-lies the numerous people he’d crossed paths with had used to conceal the plot of this entire fiasco. “When I first met them, they just wanted what information I had on you guys since I’d just seen your lecture in Accumula Town the day before.”

“They were that close behind?”

“I guess. Mostly, I followed you guys out of my own interest but also because Officer Kizakura— the one with the hat— wanted me to continue giving any information I found. I didn’t know why they were following the Liberators; I thought it was just to make sure something like what happened didn’t happen. I didn’t know what Officer Kirigiri was after specifically. I didn’t find that out until Dragonspiral Tower.”

Kyoko’s jaw was tight and her stare intense, but Makoto could tell she wasn’t angry, merely in thought. “I’m going to be truthful with you. Munna’s collected Dream Mist from you a couple times when we’ve crossed paths.”

“I assumed so; I’ve had some strange dreams.”

“The Dream Mist showed who you truly are: created from your innermost thoughts and beliefs, accessible in your unconscious mind while asleep. I’ll admit, I was furious when I discovered you were a willing accomplice, but now that I’ve had time to think and reflect on the Dream Mist, I’ve concluded you are not a malicious or scheming person.”

“Thank you.” It was an odd compliment, but he was quite happy to learn someone he had inadvertently somehow betrayed believed he was moral.

“Are they good people?” Kyoko questioned. “The officers?”

“Officer Kirigiri has a temper but he cares about our safety. Officer Kizakura is a drunk but he was willing to throw himself into danger for us. I think they’re good people… if my opinion means anything to you.”

“It means everything to me. I’ve been lied to so many times and I feared you weren’t any different, but you are different. You’re truthful when you can be; in fact, I think the only times you’ve lied to me were because you didn’t know the whole truth either.”

“You were really mad at Officer Kirigiri,” Makoto recalled. “What did he do?”

“He didn’t tell you anything?”

“He told me what I believe is the true story, but I want to know what you believe is the truth.”

“It’s not the truth,” Kyoko shook her head. “At least, considering all the other lies I’ve been told, I’m assuming it’s no longer the truth. Grandfather told me my father, his son, abandoned me when my mother died in the hospital. My father didn’t want to care for a child by himself, so Grandfather took me in and raised me. Now, Makoto… what’s the real story?”

“Officer Kirigiri told me you were stolen; he didn’t give you up. His wife, your mother, did die in the hospital after giving birth to you. Officer Kirigiri was overcome with grief and Fuhito took advantage of his state of mind. You were kidnapped, Kyoko; Fuhito stole you from your father. Jin Kirigiri didn’t abandon you, he wanted you; he wouldn’t have spent fifteen years tracking you down if he didn’t.”

Kyoko attempted to lace her fingers together but was forced to relax her hands when the swelling prevented her from completing the act. “I know I shouldn’t believe that without proof—”

“Then get proof!” Makoto interrupted. “Officer Kirigiri’s a good man; just give him a chance to prove that to you. I’m giving you the same advice I gave Ryota: don’t believe something just because you’ve been told it, go see for yourself. You don’t have to embrace him as your father if you don’t want to, but… he’s been searching for you for fifteen years, at least give him a chance.”

“…That sounds reasonable. I’m apprehensive about this man since the only information I’ve been given about him has been restrictive and purposefully negative, but I will take your advice: I’ll see for myself.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that.” It was only now that Makoto realized he had been reflexively petting Cubchoo during this entire conversation. Kyoko had also noticed, and he couldn’t help but notice the stab of regret and sadness in her eyes. He withdrew his hand, prompting Cubchoo to whine in protest.

“Sorry,” Makoto apologized.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Kyoko assured him. “You’ve lost a dear friend as well.”

“Yeah but… Munna was your only partner. At least I have others to help soften the pain.”

“I don’t recall meeting this Cubchoo.”

“He’s very young. Gym Leader Gozu gifted me the egg since he thought an Ice-type Pokémon would be beneficial in the fight against Zekrom, but I refused to use a baby Pokémon in battle, so I gave him to my sister.”

“Then… he belongs to your sister?”

“No, he belongs to me. Now that we’re not in imminent danger, I’ll be taking him along with me.” 

_Or should I?_ Cubchoo seemed perfectly happy with both him and Komaru, but he couldn’t help but realize the opportunity presenting itself to him. Kyoko had lost Munna, the only Pokémon partner she had ever known. Cubchoo was so young and adaptable, and there was no doubt in Makoto’s mind that Kyoko would care for him.

“Hey,” Makoto proposed, “do you know how I added Victini to my team? I accidentally boarded a ferry to Liberty Island and found him living in the lighthouse. The owner of the island said Victini was a valuable Pokémon who his family had to hide away so people couldn’t exploit him, but he didn’t want Victini to keep wasting away in isolation. So, he gifted Victini to me because he felt I could be trusted.”

“That was a foolish decision to entrust to someone he just met,” Kyoko pointed out.

“Well, Victini also really liked me, so that might have influenced the choice. What I’m saying is: why don’t you take Cubchoo? I know you’d take good care of him and he doesn’t have a Pokéball, if that stills bothers you.”

“Are you sure about this?” Kyoko asked. “I won’t deprive you of a partner Pokémon and I don’t want your pity.”

“It’s not pity!” Makoto insisted. “Okay, maybe it is,” he relented when Kyoko frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, “but that doesn’t change my offer.”

He stood up from the bed and passed Cubchoo to Kyoko. The latter held the bear cub in her lap, hesitantly touching the velvet fur on the top of his head. When Cubchoo didn’t recoil, and even leaned into her touch, Kyoko visibly relaxed and pressed her entire bandaged palm against his head. Makoto smiled at the sight before jumping in alarm when Kyoko suddenly sobbed and hugged Cubchoo to her chest.

“…Thank you, Makoto.”

In the quiet of the hospital room, the two embraced their Pokémon and mourned the loss of the ones no longer with them. It wasn't loud wailing lie before, empowered by grief and anger; this time, their cries were soft, a solemn ode to their partners, who gave their lives so their Trainers could live.

*

“That was the craziest situation I’ve ever been in,” Hiroko took a deep drag on her cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke. The bitter cold of Kyurem’s winter had faded completely in a few days’ time and now it was as if it had never happened. The comfortable warmth of the summer afternoon enveloped her as she relaxed in the chair she had dragged outdoors on her airstrip, her plane stowed safely in its hangar.

“Did you foresee any of it?” she asked her son. Yasuhiro had made his way to Mistralton once he received confirmation that his mother was alive and on her way home. He sat on the pavement that formed the front stoop, one hand wearily massaging his temple while the other loosely gripped his crystal ball. His Grumpig was beside him, sympathetic to its Trainer’s plight but not enough to stop snacking.

“Maybe not the entire thing, but I did see some things. Some bad things,” he responded. “Now that they’ve come to pass, I wonder if I should’ve intervened.”

“You and I both know the risks of divination. Had you chosen to intervene, somethin' unseen would’ve happened, which could’ve been worse.”

“I know but…” He couldn’t help the feeling of immense guilt. He had seen it in his crystal ball as clear as if it had happened before him. A Panpour and Munna withstood an energy burst from a source he couldn’t see and fell victim to the immense power. The Munna he wasn’t familiar with, but he knew the Panpour was Makoto’s. By this point, his mother had confirmed the Panpour’s demise; if he had tried harder, he could’ve delivered a warning or something.

But Hiroko was right; if he had intervened and gave Makoto the information to prevent Panpour’s death, it would have upset the path of destiny. All the visions he had foreseen would be in jeopardy and he wouldn’t have been able to accurately predict what was to come. With the outcome unpredictable, the events would have played out much differently and could have been even more catastrophic.

So, despite his guilt, he was forced to acknowledge he had done the right thing. It did little to assuage his self-blame for Panpour’s death, but it was best not to reflect on past deeds since hindsight was 20/20. One would always lament the path not taken, but he needed to let things be as they were.

*

“What’s the verdict?” Koichi asked, removing his hat from his face after placing it there so he could get a quick nap. Jin trudged tiredly into Kazuo’s dining room, where Koichi had staked himself to wait out the phone call Jin had been subjected to.

“Well, my prediction rang true: I’ve been demoted.”

“And you sound abso-lutely devastated,” Koichi teased. Slakoth, roused awake by their voices, climbed high enough on Koichi’s back to look at Jin.

“The Director reflected on how furious he is about how things turned out and how Champion Monomi had to be the one to call in back-up, but he’s relieved my obsession is over, Fuhito is in custody, and my daughter has been found. I’ve been pulled from fieldwork and will be delegated to deskwork. On the upside, the Director wants me to work directly under him as his assistant.”

“Because he wants to keep an eye on you or because…?”

“I think he’s finally considering retirement and wants to train me to succeed him.”

“Good for you, let’s go out and celebrate now that we don’t need three layers of clothes just to walk down the street.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jin argued. “Not until Kyoko is cleared to leave the hospital, then I’m taking her back to Sinnoh.”

“What if she won’t go?”

“I’ll force her if I have to.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’ll go well,” Koichi scoffed. “Do you want her to resent you, because that’s a surefire method to earn her scorn. Jin, you’re a stranger to her; she’s not going to trust you right away. And what about the other kids?”

“What about them? Makoto and his friends were doing fine before we stepped in and they’ll go back to doing whatever they were before.”

Koichi frowned, then shoved his chair back and walked directly to Jin. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and waved it in Jin’s face, the latter’s expression dropping once he recognized what the envelope was. Koichi smiled triumphantly and held the envelope out, Jin scowling and snatching it out of his hands.

“You care about them~” Koichi teased. “That’s a recommendation letter for Makoto! You want to recommend him for basic training.”

“Tch… alright, I’ll admit the boy’s impressed me. We never would’ve succeeded without him and the others. The girl’s a Coordinator, the delinquent’s not officer material, the Hero kid is too timid, and the imposter will go wherever the other kid goes. If any of them have a chance to be an International Officer, it’ll be Makoto.”

“I agree with everything you said,” Koichi reached into his other pocket and pulled out his own letter. “Though I think we shouldn’t disregard the other kids given they ran headfirst into the same situation.”

“They have their own goals; besides, it’s just a recommendation, he doesn’t have to accept it.”

Koichi chuckled to himself at Jin’s apparent disinterest in the boy accepting the position. He snatched Jin’s letter back and placed both it and his own letter in his pocket. Both officers settled at the dining room table, Koichi pushing his hat back over his face and leaning back in his chair. Jin stared at the smooth lacquered surface of the table, his reflection staring back.

In his mind, a scene unfolded between him and a man he once admired despite the harshness in their relationship. He was back in the snow-covered forest, shielding Makoto and his friends from Fuhito. The elder man was mentally gone, his expression wild and crazed as everything he had worked for in the last fifteen years crumbled around him. Then he darted forward, hitting Jin directly so he could knock his son aside and reach for Makoto, who was wielding a Pokéball to capture Kyurem.

Fuhito must have known that last ditch effort would all be for naught. Even if he had managed to wrench the Pokéball from Makoto, everything was lost: all the Liberators had run away, the two dragons had been subjugated, and he had lost Kyoko’s trust and loyalty. What had he hoped to accomplish?

Suddenly, Jin was standing over Fuhito, the elder man sitting upright with his hands cuffed behind his back. Sayaka and Kyoko, who had held Fuhito down while Makoto made Kyurem’s capture, were by the helicopters coming in to evacuate them. All things considered, Fuhito was no longer a threat, but Jin wasn’t willing to give him any chance to escape.

“I thought you were going to ‘choke the life out of me?’” Fuhito derisively spat. “You claimed it wasn’t an empty threat, so where’s the strangling?”

“I’d love to, but now I’ve realized it’s more tortuous to let you live,” Jin responded. “You’ve lost everything because of your own selfishness and paranoia; I want you to live with that. Dying is the easy way out.”

Jin knew Fuhito was well aware of his failure; indeed, killing him would have been merciful. Which begged the question: if Fuhito knew he had failed, why bother trying to prevent everything from being resolved? If Kyurem had regained its strength and continued its rampage, the region could have been destroyed, but did Fuhito care by that point?

What if… what if Fuhito’s final assault was some attempt at suicide by cop, if he had hope that Jin would uphold his promise to kill his father should he attempt to harm the children? All in all, Jin could conclude his father was an incredibly selfish person. Even suicidal, he tried to use his son to accomplish the deed and live with the result.

A sharp, acrid odor spooked Jin from his contemplation. Koichi had uncapped his flask and waved the object under Jin’s nose, whatever liquor inside wafting out to torture his sense of smell. 

“Quit it,” Jin snapped, batting the flask away.

“Please don’t spill that,” Kazuo said as he entered the dining room. The incident with the Liberators was now being overseen by Kyosuke Munakata, and Jin and Koichi were technically under custody until their actions and negligence could be properly reviewed. For now, Kazuo was housing them while Kyoko was in the hospital.

“Am I to understand neither of you intend to continue fieldwork after this is over?” Kazuo questioned.

“I have my daughter back,” Jin answered. “Fieldwork is too dangerous and would take me from her for long periods.”

“I’d also like to stay out of danger,” Koichi added. “Besides, I’m losing my field partner either way, so why keep at it if I have to go alone? Slakoth, my friend, get used to hanging on the back of a swivel chair.”

“I see,” Kazuo mused, “and what does the future hold for our younger allies?”

“Got Makoto’s wrapped up with a pretty bow,” Koichi flashed both envelopes, “whether he chooses to take it remains to be seen.”

“Allow me to add my recommendation as well,” Kazuo offered, holding out a third envelope. “I may be retired, but my opinion is still respected in the Bureau.”

“Three letters?” Jin gawked as Koichi accepted the third envelope. “That kid somehow got himself three recommendations without even being a cadet at one of the academies? That’s… that’s unheard of!”

“I’m sure the younger generation is full of potential, we just have to find it,” said Kazuo. “Besides, the more competent officers the Bureau acquires, the better. It prevents work overload, so officers aren’t under constant pressure and…” he trailed off, but there was no need to finish his statement. Fuhito’s mental breakdown was enough evidence of what happened when subjected to constant stress.

“When should we offer the letters?” Koichi wondered. “Chisa’s the one overseeing the kids’ hospital stay and she’s more likely to let us in to see them than Kyosuke or Juzo.”

“Not until they’re released,” Jin decided. “I want Makoto to make the decision with a clear mind. By the way, where was his Panpour taken?”

“Panpour and Munna were confiscated upon arrival,” Koichi answered. “The bodies are being held on ice in the morgue until the kids are released; Chisa’s overseeing that too. I propose we offer to escort the kids to Celestial Tower so the Pokémon can be laid to rest. It’s the least we can do.”

“I agree,” said Kazuo. “I’ll commission some gravestones and contact Hiroko to arrange some graves be pre-dug for them.”

“I feel terrible,” Koichi admitted. “Panpour was a great Pokémon to Makoto and now he’s gone. It’s a horrible feeling for a Trainer to bury their Pokémon, especially when both are so young.”

“I think he’ll overcome,” said Jin. “If the three of us have enough faith in Makoto to recommend him to the Bureau, then he has the capability to recover and move forward. The kid’s got talent and I think he’ll go far.”

“Yes, let’s toast to the future,” Koichi held up his flask before frowning and setting it down. “Can I get a soda or something? The kid wasn’t impressed with my drinking and it feels wrong to toast his success with alcohol.”

Jin raised a brow, perplexed by his partner’s honesty but not wanting to call too much attention to it lest Koichi regress back to his old ways. Kazuo didn’t have soda available, so the trio toasted using some orange juice he had left over from when Komaru and Toko were staying with him.

The toast was more symbolic and well-wishing than anything else, but with the sound of the distinctive clinking of the three glasses, Jin couldn’t help but think the future was a little more hopeful.


	50. The Imperfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two heroes are laid to rest and Makoto keeps his promise to ensure Unova's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: Pidgeot, Pikachu, Victini  
Kyoko Kirigiri: Cubchoo  
Sayaka Maizono: Emolga, Minccino  
Ultimate Imposter: Ditto  
Leon Kuwata: Toxtricity (Axel), Raboot (Fintan)  
Jin Kirigiri: Ninjask, Garchomp  
Koichi Kizakura: Slakoth, Flygon  
Ryota Mitarai:  
Fuhito Kirigiri:  
Kyosuke Munakata: Blastoise, Skarmory  
Suisei Nanamura: Unfezant  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Grumpig  
Komaru Naegi: Noibat  
Toko Fukawa: Stunky  
Yasuke Matsuda: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour  
Daisaku Bandai: Miltank, Herdier, Tauros, Bouffalant  
Seiko Kimura: Shuckle, Leavanny, Dwebble, Accelgor, Scolipede  
Ruruka Ando: Zebstrika, Emolga, Eelektross  
Sonosuke Izayoi: Camerupt, Steelix, Excadrill, Krookodile  
Hiroko Hagakure: Sigilyph, Mandibuzz, Braviary  
The Great Gozu: Cryogonal, Dewgong, Beartic  
Kazuo Tengan: Fraxure, Zweilous, Druddigon, Haxorus  
Monomi: Clefable, Kangaskhan, Magearna

### Part 3: The War of Fire and Lightning

### Chapter 50: The Imperfect World

A procession gradually climbed the stairs of Celestial Tower, their progress slowed by the one member struggling with a cast and crutches, though no one voiced any complaint. His quiet grunts and curses were all the evidence the others needed to know he was more frustrated than they were.

Suisei, mostly recovered from his own injuries, kept offering to help Leon as recompense for the boy literally dragging him out of the castle to safety, but Leon repeatedly refused his offer, preferring to struggle along on his own. To be fair, he was doing much better than anyone expected. He balanced on his good leg, both crutches stuffed under his arms, and swung the crutches up to steady himself as he jumped. It helped that the stone steps of Celestial Tower were shallow, and he didn’t have to jump very high.

Hiroko headed the procession, leading the group to where the two graves had been dug on one of the higher levels of the tower. She was regretting that choice once she saw Leon’s condition, but the boy still didn’t voice a complaint other than his cursing. Makoto was directly behind Hiroko, holding the wooden box that housed Panpour’s body. The box itself was relatively light but it weighed him down like an iron chain. When Chisa had placed the box in his lap once he had sat down in the car that would drive them to Mistralton City, he had felt his chest seize and his entire body ache under the realization of what was inside.

Kyoko had insisted in carrying Munna’s coffin despite her burnt hands. She held it so the corners were supported on her wrists and the other half pressed against her chest, her fingers merely providing support to keep the box from sliding. It was uncomfortable and agonizing on her arm muscles but, like Leon, she refused to concede to her own exhaustion.

“It’s not a sign of weakness to take a rest,” Sayaka whispered to Leon.

“I will make it to the burial floor!” he declared. “I won’t delay the funeral!” He grunted loudly as he swung himself up the next step, Sayaka making the wise decision to stay back since his right crutch slammed into the stone precisely where she would have been standing had she chosen to step up.

Hiroko felt relieved when she was able to announce they had reached the floor where the graves had been dug; listening to Leon’s struggle had been discouraging. The other members of the procession filed past her while she stood at the peak of the staircase, counting each attendee as they climbed past her. She wished Yasuhiro had chosen to attend but respected his decision. His mind was plagued with guilt over letting Panpour’s (technically avoidable) death come to pass; he couldn’t bring himself to face Makoto.

Two dug graves stood side by side, the headstones Kazuo had commissioned already in place. Makoto placed Panpour’s coffin beside the left grave and stood at attention, silently watching as Kyoko placed Munna’s coffin beside the right grave and then gave him a solemn nod. She took up her position beside the coffin, Cubchoo standing close by her feet. Ryota and Imposter had flower bouquets while Komaru and Sayaka each carried what looked to be necklaces with several charms strung on them. Even Toko had something to offer, though it was a sheet of paper with words written on them. Makoto wondered if she was going to read aloud or just let the implication speak for itself.

Leon finally hauled himself up the stairs, letting out a loud whoop in celebration before clamping his mouth shut when he remembered he was shouting in a cemetery. Yui, Suisei, Jin, Koichi, Kazuo, and Chisa all ascended after him, forming a ring around the graves and waiting for someone to initiate the ceremony.

“Um,” Makoto spoke up, “I guess it would make sense for to say something. I’ve never had to do something like this, so bear with me.” Victini, perched on his shoulder, gave his head a reassuring pat.

“Panpour and I met when I was ten; he was a gift from my parents. I didn’t really know if I wanted to be a professional Trainer at the time; in fact, when I started this journey, I still didn’t know. But, I’m glad I made this journey with Panpour; I couldn’t have asked for a better partner. I remember the first time we tried to catch a Pokémon: it was a Lillipup, and its Herdier friend chased us away. I remember feeling like a failure— I mean, a six-year-old can make a capture, for goodness sake! But Panpour never made me feel bad about it.

“Throughout everything, I’m happy Panpour was always by my side. When Fuhito imprisoned us inside the castle, Panpour helped anchor me. When I was struggling with the Gym Challenge, Panpour always encouraged me to try again. And when… when my life was in danger, Panpour protected me. I wish things hadn’t turned out this way, but I can’t change the past. I can only look to the future, and I promise I won’t waste this gift Panpour gave me.”

Everyone nodded in response, bowing their heads toward the coffins. Ryota was nervously fiddling with the ribbon tying the bouquet together, trying to keep himself calm and still out of respect but unable to completely soothe his own nerves. Sayaka leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear, likely reassurance that he was doing well and to not be embarrassed or worried about offending the spirits. Ryota nodded in affirmation, tightening his grip on the bouquet to try and prevent his hands from fidgeting.

“I’m not one for expressing emotions,” Kyoko stated, drawing everyone’s attention to her, “especially in front of so many people I barely know, but I feel it would be an insult to Munna’s memory if I remain silent. All my life, I’ve been taught that Pokémon are simple, innocent creatures; that they’re not capable of the same actions humans are. Now, I realize, that is an offensive generalization. Pokémon are not the epitome of innocence; they are varied and complicated, capable of wrongdoing as much as humans are. If anything, we are equals in competence.

“Munna has been by my side for so long, I cannot recall life without her and cannot pinpoint when she became my companion nor under what circumstances. She has always been there with me and now I have to face the uncertainty of a future without her. I am not ashamed to admit I’m apprehensive, but it is a reality I must face. Munna is gone, I can’t bring her back. But… I’ve also come to realize I don’t have to go at it alone.”

Kyoko briefly flicked her sight to Jin, who had his head bowed and missed the movement. So, she shifted to Makoto, who did meet her gaze. “The atrocities the Liberators have committed, and I am guilty for by association, have caused so much suffering that I will spend my life atoning for them. Therefore, it is my goal to become an International Officer, so I may dedicate myself to helping both Pokémon and humans.”

Jin let out an odd choked squawk, breaking the respectful silence the non-speakers were keeping. “I’m not sure that’s the best! It’s a hazardous job and I won’t allow you to put yourself in danger anymore!”

“It’s my decision,” Kyoko declared, narrowing her eyes at him. Cubchoo clung to Kyoko’s leg, upset by her agitation and seeking comfort. Jin flinched, worried about poisoning their relationship after trying to find her for so long, but opened his mouth to protest further. Koichi grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, gesturing to his own pockets and subtly nodding toward Makoto.

Jin silenced himself, leaving the group in the solemn quiet enveloping them. There were soft noises of Pokémon moving among the graves, peering between headstones to observe the humans and Pokémon attending the funeral. Elgyem flashed lights at one another while the blue flames of Litwick and Lampent gradually began to grow more numerous. 

“U-um,” Ryota stammered, shuddering when everyone looked at him, which prompted them to bow their heads once more so he wasn’t centerstage. “L-like Kyoko said, wh-what the Liberators… what _I’ve_ done, is unf-forgivable.” He kept speaking before Imposter could disagree about Ryota taking responsibility. “Makoto… I’ve wronged you. This is all my f-fault and there’s no way I can make it up t-to you. On behalf of me and th-the Liberators who truly loved Pokémon, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for saying that, Ryota,” Makoto replied.

“Before we wrap this up,” Chisa spoke, once a suitable length of silence followed Makoto, “I have something for Makoto.” From her pocket, she produced a small plastic bag with something blue inside. “It’s a lock of Panpour’s fur. I’m sorry I couldn’t do something similar for you, dear,” she said to Kyoko.

Makoto accepted the bag, holding it up to his face so he could clearly see the fur inside. This was the last piece of Panpour he would ever have. Despite the appreciation he felt, he also felt sympathetic that Kyoko was unable to retrieve such a token since Munna lacked fur. Perhaps, having sensed Makoto’s despondency, Kyoko spoke up.

“Hold that token dear to you,” she instructed. “I’m guessing it will mean more to you than all the riches of the world.”

Sayaka, Leon, Yui, and Imposter all offered words of sympathy and reassurance, though, lacking a personal bond to the deceased, couldn’t offer more than their compassion. With all words spoken, Jin and Koichi both volunteered to be the ones to lower the coffins and fill in the graves. Sayaka and Yui hung their necklaces on the headstones while the dirt was pounded flat and stone tiles were placed over the graves. Every floor of Celestial Tower had thick layers of dirt on each level; prying up the tiles would reveal this dirt layer.

Ryota and Imposter laid the bouquets on the tiles, casting a wide gaze over the other graves on the current floor and noticing, while some were very old and unkempt, others were well-maintained and visited to often. There was another solemn moment of silence as everyone present regarded the two graves before filing out and descending the staircase.

The flashing lights of Elgyem and flickering blue flames of Litwick and Lampent scattered and regrouped as the humans made their way down through Celestial Tower. Victini stayed vigilant from Makoto’s shoulder, self-assured the wild Pokémon wouldn’t try anything but not dropping his guard.

Kyosuke and Juzo both jumped to attention once the funeral-goers emerged from the tower, trying to appear as if they had been alert the entire time. Jin and Koichi purposefully avoided the duo, irritated and slightly ashamed they were being subjugated under Kyosuke’s authority. Ryota naturally shied away from them since the two carried themselves with an air of sternness, prompting Kyoko to fearlessly stare the two down.

“Mister Tengan,” Kyosuke spoke, “if you would so kindly escort the teenagers back to Opelucid City while Chisa, Juzo, myself, and these failures,” he jabbed a thumb at Koichi and Jin, the latter whom sneered back, “return Kyurem to the Giant Chasm.”

“What!?” Makoto protested. “You can’t cut us out of that! I made a promise that I would make sure Kyurem was returned!”

“Then I will give you my sworn word that the job will be done,” Kyosuke replied tiredly, “but there is no way I’m letting you intrude on Bureau business any longer.”

“Why don’t you try and stop us?” Leon growled, swinging one of his crutches toward Kyosuke.

“Watch it, punk, or I’ll break the other kneecap,” Juzo threatened.

“You’ll have to go through me first!” Sayaka warned, stepping in front of Leon with all the bravado and strength of an angered Tauros. “Just because you’re twice my height and three times my weight doesn’t mean I won’t kick the crap out of you!”

“Okay, let’s all take a deep breath,” Hiroko moderated, Imposter pulling Sayaka aside while Chisa did the same to Juzo.

“Yes, this is not a matter we cannot afford to be divided on.” Makoto’s head snapped around when he heard the familiar voice in his mind. Cobalion was standing beneath the shade of the trees, quietly observing the humans. Perhaps he had wished to continue giving them time to grieve before stepping in or he was confused or entertained by the commotion happening before him. Regardless, he stepped out from the treeline and began to approach the group.

“Makoto is correct that he made a promise to return Kyurem, and I do not intend to make him a liar. I respect your position, Kyosuke Munakata, but whether you approve of the children’s presence or not means little to me. They have risked their lives for this region; they deserve to see this through to the end.”

Kyosuke grit his teeth and groaned in frustration. Regulations stated transportation of something as dangerous as Kyurem should be handled by qualified International Officers, but he also had to factor in Cobalion’s influence. No doubt, the teenagers would listen to Cobalion and completely ignore Kyosuke’s ruling.

“Can I offer some advice?” said Koichi. “You’re not gonna stop these kids. The Liberators imprisoned them in a room with double-locked doors and no windows, and they still broke out. What makes you think you’ll fare better?”

“Fear us,” Leon hissed, jokingly curling his fingers like talons. The act was comical since he certainly didn’t look all that intimidating with his half-swollen face, encased knee, and two crutches, but Imposter was still surprised when Ryota chuckled softly to himself.

Kyosuke heavily sighed and glanced at Chisa, who could only offer a strained smile in response. “Very well, but if any of you interfere—”

“And why would we?” Kyoko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, Cubchoo imitating her. “More than anyone, we want to lay all of this to rest. Don’t get in _our_ way.”

*

The forest was comfortably warm, which contrasted more strongly with the chilled air curling upward from the Giant Chasm, the wisps of cold visible to the naked eye. Makoto stepped up to the edge of the cliff, worriedly eyeing the frost creeping, melting, and refreezing up the cliff face, as if it would come alive and crawl out to reclaim Unova once more. He felt someone grab the back of his jacket and pull him away from the edge. He turned, expecting to see Sayaka or Imposter, and was surprised to realize Jin had been the one to pull him to safety.

“How do we get down there?” Chisa wondered, examining the cliff face directly beneath them and then the walls opposite them.

“There’s a cave opening nearby,” Cobalion revealed. “It will lead us through the downward tunnel into the chasm. The path is a little perilous, so choose wisely if you would like to come.”

“U-um,” Ryota spoke up, “I’d rather not go.”

“And I can’t,” Leon added, waving a crutch. The walk there from the side road off the main Route had been brutal enough; he had been forced onto Cobalion’s back several times against his will but kept jumping off until Juzo threatened to duct tape him in place.

“I’ll stay,” Imposter volunteered, though everyone expected them to remain with Ryota whether he went or not.

“I’ll stay too,” Suisei offered, “this isn’t my burden.” With that, Komaru and Toko also decided not to venture into the chasm, leaving the party with Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka, Yui, Cobalion, and the officers, with Kyoko choosing to leave Cubchoo behind as well, not wanting to risk him getting into danger.

Cobalion led the way, forging a path back into the forest until he came upon an opening in the side of a small rise, partially obscured by hanging vines and thick moss growing on the craggy rocks that formed the doorway. It was a tight squeeze for Cobalion, but aside from some audible grunting, he didn’t voice any complaint as he pushed onward and emerged into the larger cavity of the cave-like tunnel.

_I wish Hiroko and Kazuo could have joined us,_ Makoto mused. Honestly, he wished all the Gym Leaders could be here so they could see for themselves the threat that almost froze Unova solid was finally being hidden away. However, the Gym Leaders were busy overseeing their sectors, ensuring their cities and the smaller settlements nearby were recovering from the event that had come to be known as the “Liberation March.” Hiroko and Kazuo had taken time away from their duties to plan and attend the funeral but couldn’t spare the time to continue this journey with the others.

Pikachu and Emolga brightened the path, revealing a tunnel much more constricted than Makoto had previously explored. Juzo, the tallest of the humans, could easily stretch an arm upward and scrape his fingers against the ceiling. The humans could walk two at time, side by side, but any more would prove too crowded.

The tunnel sloped downward, requiring Makoto to sit and slide on his backside at one point. It was becoming gradually colder the deeper they went, and Makoto almost wanted to turn back. He could still feel the ambient energy of the chasm, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as when he felt it during the first visit, hinting the chasm had been losing its energy since Kyurem left.

“Brace yourselves,” Cobalion warned as they reached the bottom of the sloping path and arrived at the opening leading them into the frost-covered floor of the Giant Chasm. The cold wasn’t as intense as what they had been surviving, but it was still an abrupt change in comparison to the summer heat.

Makoto was shocked to see, under the haze that blocked the view of the chasm’s floor from the top of the cliff, that plant life was actually growing down here. There were tall pine trees and thick layers of lichen that cushioned his footsteps and sprang up once he lifted his feet off.

“Look at the ice motes,” Kyoko pointed out small floating particles, too miniscule to be snowflakes but still visible, though barely. The particles would float gently without any influence from a nonexistent wind but refused to fall to the ground.

“Come this way,” Cobalion instructed, leading them on to an opening in the stone floor. They proceeded further down, eventually ending in a cave with impeccably smooth walls, polished so evenly the layer of frost turned them into mirrors. Makoto looked around to see multiple versions of himself staring back.

“Here we shall leave the ice beast to rest,” said Cobalion, pointedly standing before Makoto instead of any of the officers. Makoto exhaled slowly, his breath visibly fogging, before moving Cobalion’s cravat aside and retrieving the Pokéball.

“Shall we release it?” Kyoko wondered.

“It shall rest regardless of whether it does so in the Pokéball or in the cave,” Cobalion answered. “In my opinion, we leave it as such; in a way, this Pokéball is similar to the Dark and Light Stones.”

“So… we’ve learned that Kyurem is part of Zekrom and Reshiram’s balance, right?” Sayaka remarked. “How come it doesn’t have a stone form?”

“Well, Kyurem’s legend, according to locals, claims that the creature descended to our world upon a meteorite. It is possible Kyurem— or the Original Dragon— _was_ the meteorite, and the star rock was its ‘stone form.’”

“Was the chasm formed by the impact?” Makoto asked.

“I suspect so, it would explain why Kyurem remained here: in its cradle.”

“If I may infer something?” Jin interrupted. “Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom were all once a single being, but when Kyurem attempted to absorb the other two and recreate the Original Dragon, it was dangerously unstable. Is the original form unattainable? What changed?”

“Reshiram and Zekrom are a lot more than just embodiments of truth and ideals,” Makoto pointed out. “They’re individual beings, with their own feelings and drives. You can’t absorb a thinking, feeling individual and expect it to just stand by and let you assimilate it!”

“I think you’re simplifying the process,” Kyosuke muttered. “There’s no way we could understand the specifics without dedicating a research team toward it.”

“No,” Cobalion cut in, “I believe Makoto is on the right track. The two dragons have been separated for so long, they were no longer simply personifications of the principles they stand for. Perhaps, if the dragons gave in and allowed their assimilation, the Original Dragon could be reborn.”

“Maybe… it would be best if we let that happen,” Juzo suggested. “As long as the dragons don’t have Heroes, they’ll be more compliant.”

“It’s not right!” Makoto argued. “If they’ve developed their own feelings since being separated from Kyurem, it would be wrong to force them to give up their individuality!”

“Uh kid, they’re hunks of rock being hidden across Unova by Terrakion and Virizion. Let’s not talk about what’s right and wrong when we’ve reduced them to basically nothing. I mean, look at Kyurem; are we going to be discussing morality concerning that thing?”

“I don’t know if it thinks or feels,” Makoto confessed, “so I don’t know if it even cares. And while I do feel bad about Zekrom and Reshiram, they’re sort of… unique Pokémon and I don’t know if applying the same rules will actually work. They pledge their loyalty and immense power to one individual and that individual will oppose another.”

“Makoto,” Jin spoke, “International Officers… it’s our job to maintain peace between humans and Pokémon, and sometimes we don’t get the luxury of wondering what’s truly right and wrong, beneath all the details. Is it wrong to keep the three dragons in a slumbering state? Concerning, Reshiram and Zekrom, who can think and feel for themselves, it does seem wrong; concerning Kyurem, who appears to be an empty unfeeling husk, not so much. But the best choice for everyone, for Unova, for humans, and for Pokémon, is to keep them all sleeping; so, that is the option we must take.”

“I… I guess you’re right,” Makoto admitted, looking at the Pokéball in his hand. “I suppose feelings have no place in the Bureau.”

“Don’t you dare consider such a thing!” Kyoko protested. “Your emotions and morality led you to defeat the Liberators. If you only followed logic, who knows how everything would have ended? Was it logical to charge headfirst into the Liberator castle? No, but your sense of morality told you it was the right thing to do.”

Makoto stared wide-eyed at her, taking a moment to regard each inhabitant of the cave before exhaling again and setting the Pokéball into a small divot on the floor. He stepped back, making sure it wasn’t going to roll away. A wave of fresh frost spread outward from the Pokéball, Kyurem’s energy anchoring into the chasm once more. Despite this frost not being as strong as the ice and snow that plagued Unova, everyone turned and ran in a panic, escaping the cave. 

“One last thing,” Cobalion declared, rearing back and slamming his front feet against the edges of the opening. As the frost crept out, Cobalion collapsed the cave’s opening, the loosened rock freezing in place. “In time, the frost and lichen will grow over it. This place shall remain a lost legend, a place to be avoided, but Kyurem’s slumber shall not be disturbed again.”

There was a strange sense of finality; as if this ending were somehow unsatisfying. Makoto felt relief that this weapon of untold destruction was hidden away once more, and that the Swords of Justice would ensure the three dragons never came together again, but he also felt an empty sense of regret. Was it all worth this? Just to see Kyurem be buried in its undisturbed slumber? He suspected his feelings were remnants of his sorrow for Panpour. Perhaps the others were experiencing a more complete sense of conclusion. The Liberation March was over…

“Don’t worry,” Chisa placed a hand between his shoulder, “that feeling’s normal.”

“Huh?” Makoto startled, unsure of how she could tell.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve,” Chisa explained. “I can see how indecisive you are. You’re uncertain about how things have ended, right? And you’re worried why you’re not feeling accomplished. Makoto, you’ve lost something very important on this journey; you’d feel much more vigorous if Panpour were here with you, laying Kyurem to rest. So, I’m letting you know it’s normal to feel unsatisfied with how things have turned out.”

“Yeah…” Makoto agreed, sighing and looking around at nothing in particular, trying to mentally distance himself from the conversation.

“The one piece of advice I can offer you is to try and look at the positives,” Chisa continued. “Ryota, Kyoko, Yui, and… Imposter are free now— Suisei as well. They can go anywhere and do anything with their lives, not governed by the influence of Fuhito and the Liberators. You set them free, Makoto. You saved Unova; all the people and the Pokémon living here owe their lives to you.”

“The Liberators wouldn’t’ve killed them.”

“They would’ve perished in Kyurem’s cold, regardless of whether the Liberators wished it or not. Don’t minimize your contributions: you’re a hero.”

“I’m not a hero,” Makoto gave her a sad smile, “I’m a kid who was in a situation he shouldn’t have been. All I did was make sure… _most_ everyone made it out alive.”

“If that’s as good as your opinion’s going to get, then fine,” Chisa relented, “but don’t hate yourself because of what’s happened. Don’t wish for how things could’ve been, embrace them as they are.”

Kyosuke took the lead in getting out of the chasm. Makoto was happy as the cold faded during their ascent; he never wanted to feel such an intense cold for the rest of his life. He would move the Alola or Hoenn if it meant he would never risk freezing to death again. Hopefully, his sensitivity to non-dangerous levels of cold would alleviate with time, but he feared he would never be able to appreciate the beauty of snow again.

Those that had remained behind welcomed them back enthusiastically, as if they had feared Kyurem would break out and kill them. Suisei was showing off some unseen item to the others and pocketed it before Makoto could get close enough to see what it was. Kyoko bent to pick Cubchoo up, so unused to having a Pokémon that didn’t levitate on their own, but nearly dropped him when she realized her hands were still too sensitive. Regardless of the pain, she managed to keep a hold on him, shifting his weight so he was rested and supported on her forearms.

“I have something for you,” Jin suddenly spoke, directly approaching Kyoko. Out of habit from her own apprehension concerning her father, Kyoko recoiled a couple steps before stilling. Jin procured a set of gloves from his pocket, black with silver studs. “They’re thicker than the bandages, so they should help with friction, though not pressure.”

Kyoko blinked owlishly at the gloves, mystified by the offered gift. She didn’t reject it, though it took her a moment to reach out and accept the gloves. Cubchoo pulled one from her grip to investigate for himself, which ended with him attempting to chew on the fabric and Kyoko having to retrieve the glove from its demise.

“So,” Leon piped up, “what’s next on the agenda? Should we go to Kalos and raise hell there? I’ve heard that region has a surprisingly bloody history.”

He raised a good point: what was next? What options were laid before Makoto and his friends? Makoto technically completed the Gym Challenge and had earned the right to challenge Champion Monomi; if he defeated her, he would become Champion, protector of Unova. But… he didn’t want to.

Another possibility could be succeeding a Gym Leader. If he had shown enough promise, a retiring Gym Leader, such as Kazuo, could offer him the position. But, again, he was unsure if that was his destiny. He had embarked on this journey to figure out his path and life and emerged the other side even more uncertain and carrying so much guilt.

“I’m leaving the region,” Suisei revealed. “I don’t want to be here anymore; everything I see will just remind me of the Liberators and how stupid and gullible I was. I’ve got some resources and I’ve decided to start life elsewhere.”

“And I’m going with him,” said Yui.

“What?!” Kyoko looked uncharacteristically aghast. “Yui? But… where will you go?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Suisei shrugged nonchalantly. 

“All we want is to go somewhere where no one knows us or knows the Liberators,” Yui explained. “I want a complete fresh start and so does Suisei, and since he has the means, I’m going with him.”

“What ‘means’ are these?” Kyosuke questioned suspiciously.

“It’s none of your concern since it has nothing to do with your investigations,” Suisei shot back. “I promise we will leave, and you will never hear word of us getting into trouble again.”

“I don’t like it,” Kyoko objected.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Suisei challenged. “Our futures may be uncertain, but they’re finally ours to decide— and we’ve decided to leave.”

Kyoko still looked as if she wanted to argue, but she knew their reasoning made sense. Staying in Unova would too painful and potentially dangerous if they ran into anyone who recognized them as Liberators. It made sense for them to leave, as much as she didn’t want Yui to go.

“If I can say something here?” Sayaka proposed. “We all have different goals and, as painful as it may be, it is inevitable that we part ways.”

Makoto felt a stab through his heart once she spoke her conclusion. He had become used to his friends being by his side, adventuring across the region, challenging Gym Leaders, climbing mountains, and facing any obstacle together. He never considered they would eventually have to leave one another, but now it was inevitable. 

Imposter was no longer bound by their goal of rescuing Ryota. The two of them also had the option of leaving and restarting their lives wherever they saw fit. Sayaka wished to become an idol and initiated the process by starring in Pokémon Musicals. She would likely return to Nimbasa City for a while, but eventually leave for bigger opportunities. Since Leon also wished to join her on her path to becoming an idol, he would likely join her. Kyoko had already expressed her wish to become an International Officer…

They were all going to leave him. What option did he have? Return home and wait for inspiration to come?

“Not right away, of course,” Leon’s voice cut through Makoto’s fearful pondering. “We’re in no hurry and, after everything we’ve done, we’ve earned a break. We can go to Nimbasa Park, or visit Castelia City, maybe we can go to Makoto’s town. We’ll hang out— I’ll make curry.”

That was reassuring; just because they were doomed to part ways, didn’t mean it had to happen right now. There was time…

“What you choose to do is your own decision,” Kyosuke stated dismissively. “The only ones I care about are these two,” he nodded to Jin and Koichi. “You two will not be going anywhere except for the Bureaeu Headquarters in Sinnoh.”

“I’m not going anywhere without my daughter,” Jin responded. “There’s no need to be concerned; we’re not going to cut and run.”

“Forgive me,” Kyosuke spat, “but I’m not too trusting of any promises you make. As the lead investigator of the events now labeled ‘the Liberation March,’ I must return to Sinnoh to give a full detailed report and deliver you two for judgement.”

“I’ll stay!” Chisa offered, spooking Kyosuke and Juzo. “You guys go back, and I’ll stay to keep an eye on them. Don’t break this group apart yet.”

“Chisa, I appreciate your sympathy, but—”

“Don’t undermine me,” she warned, shutting him down. “I will personally deliver Jin and Koichi to Sinnoh, but in due time.”

Makoto chose to creep away from the arguing adults, coaxing Kyoko with him. He ended up standing close to Suisei, who abruptly threw an arm over his shoulder, nearly dislodging Victini, and turned Makoto away from the others.

“Check this.” Suisei reached into his pocket and pulled out a glimmering piece of jewelry, the item he had been showing off earlier. “Once I got out of the hospital, I asked to go back to the castle— claimed I had some sentimental reasons. I swiped some of the more expensive treasures. This is how Yui and I will start over.”

Makoto wasn’t one to approve of stealing, but he decided the situation warranted an exception. He doubted whoever owned these treasures would risk coming back for them, so might as well put them to good use.

“Humans are so emotional,” Cobalion commented, having silently observed everything since returning from the chasm tunnel. “It has been a long time since I’ve interacted directly with humans.”

“When was the last time?” Komaru asked.

“Hmm, I believe the Burning of the Moor. After accepting help from humans to extinguish the flames, my brethren and I withdrew into isolation. By that time, the Razing was destroying Unova and we carried on as best we could. We moved entire Pokémon populations to safety and were also caring for a protégé.”

“A protégé?” Sayaka repeated. “But… there’re are three of you, right? We met all three— are one of the other two…?”

“No,” Cobalion answered, “he is forging his own path to the future. In fact, he reminds me of you,” he said to Ryota, who reflexively flinched now that everyone was focused on him. “He lost so much and was so frightened.”

“Wh-what was his name?” Ryota asked.

“Keldeo. He is brave and strong now, but only after much care and training. You do not have to live in fear of the world. You can be courageous and stand for what’s right, but you must first train your spirit.”

“No, first thing is a home-cooked three-course meal,” Imposter interrupted. “You are much too thin for my liking.” Ryota looked down at his skinny frame, partially hidden by his loose-fitting clothes.

“All I can cook is curry,” Leon lamented. “You want curry?”

“I don’t know what that is,” Ryota admitted. “I don’t know if I’ll like it; there’s a lot I don’t know about myself.”

“Hey,” Makoto realized, “I just remembered something. Imposter, when we found you at Dragonspiral Tower, you promised you would answer any questions I had once we rescued Ryota. You have to uphold that promise.”

“Okay…” Imposter sounded hesitant. “What do you want to know?”

“Hmm,” Makoto hummed to himself, a cheeky smile on his face. Honestly, there were a lot of things he wanted to know and a lot of things he would likely never know about his strange friend. There were the obvious ones, like their background with the Liberators, but, truthfully, that wasn’t what he wanted to know.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Imposter looked dumbstruck; whatever they were expecting him to ask, that clearly wasn’t it. “Uh… huh, okay. I guess… I like green?”

“What’s your favorite season?” Sayaka asked, joining in to learn some important information from someone who had been forced to hold back.

“After the bitter cold: summer, summer forevermore.”

“What’s your favorite food?” Leon jumped in.

“There’s no possible way I can answer that,” Imposter laughed.

Any conversation was halted when Koichi broke away from the officers and approached the other group. “I don’t know when another opportunity will present itself, but this isn’t how I wanted you to find this out.”

He reached into his pocket and held out three envelopes to Makoto. Makoto stared at the offered items, unsure of what they might be. Koichi shifted his arm so he was holding the envelopes up like a hand of cards. “One from me, Jin, and Kazuo; they’re reference letters.”

“For what?” Komaru asked when Makoto took the letters and started examining them.

“To become an International Officer. Having a letter of reference from an active or retired officer is a guaranteed way of being accepted for basic training— and Makoto earned _three._”

_An International Officer?_ Makoto traced a finger along the edge of one of the envelopes. _They think I could be an International Officer?_ The better question was did he think it was a good choice? It was clear the job was a dangerous one that would take him across the world. The officers currently with him were respectable individuals, as was Kazuo, but he couldn’t help but think about Fuhito and how much damage the stress had done to his mind.

“It’s not an obligation,” Koichi assured him. “This is just an opportunity: accept it or reject it.”

“It’s settled!” Chisa cheerfully announced. “Kyosuke and Juzo will return to Sinnoh and deliver their report and I will remain here to ensure Koichi and Jin return to headquarters.”

“Then I suggest we embark on a tour de Unova,” Sayaka proposed. “Let’s show Ryota and Kyoko how the world truly is.”

“And we’ll start in Nuvema Town,” Komaru added. “Mom and Dad will want to know everything.”

“I’d love to meet the rest of your family,” Imposter smiled.

“As long as we’re not camping outside; I want a bed and a roof,” Leon complained. “But I’d like to see the region from beginning to end before we have to start getting to work. Don’t know the ins and outs of becoming an idol, but it can’t possibly be harder than everything we just went through.”

“Oh, I am going to love breaking you,” Sayaka mused.

Thoroughly browbeaten, Kyosuke reluctantly led the group through the forest back to the side road they had used to gain access this far, knowing once they departed, he would not be the one bringing Koichi and Jin back to Sinnoh. Cobalion stopped under the treeline, watching as the humans began to climb into the cars. Makoto paused and looked back; he wasn’t sure what to say to Cobalion, but it felt wrong to simply walk away without at a goodbye.

Cobalion smiled and bowed his head, low enough he was almost level with the rest of his body. “Farewell Makoto, I hope we meet again in the future. Until that moment, walk the path of destiny with good fortune.” 

Emotionally touched, Makoto couldn’t summon the right words to respond. So, he and Victini waved farewell as Cobalion turned away and disappeared under the shadows of the trees. Makoto continued staring toward where he had seen Cobalion fade into darkness. There were warm rays of sunshine on his face and a gentle wind carrying the scent of fresh grass and blooming flowers. Unova was alive and thriving after Kyurem’s bitter cold, even after the Razing that destroyed Old Unova. He wondered if there were people like him back then too; foolish youngsters who had no business venturing into danger but did anyway.

“Makoto,” Kyoko called to him, “I want you to sit next to me. There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

Makoto clambered into the seat beside her, experiencing a brief flashback to the Ferris wheel at Nimbasa Park. Hopefully, she wouldn’t nearly attack him this time. Strange… that experience in Nimbasa felt so long ago; he felt as if a lifetime had passed forging through the snow and across forests.

“Do you intend to accept the position of International Officer?” Kyoko asked as the car began to accelerate, the trees rushing by in a green blur.

“Wha—? Oh, I’m not sure yet.”

“I suppose this is a decision one should not make lightly.” 

Makoto glanced at Leon in the front passenger seat, but he seemed to be falling asleep. Chisa was driving and didn’t appear to be paying too much attention to the teens. “It is a big decision and I don’t know if it’s right for me.”

“Personally, I would like to see someone with your empathy and compassion become an officer. If you chose to do so, I would like to propose we train together.”

“You… want to be partners with me? Like Officers Kizakura and Kirigiri?”

“With your kindness and my rationality, I feel we may become a well-balanced team. You’ve made me reevaluate everything I’ve been taught. Despite my grandfather’s efforts, you broke through the indoctrination with nothing more than genuine emotions and curious questions. If you could help me, think of the other people and Pokémon you could help. Please consider the good you could bring to this world.”

“Heh, you talk about the good I could bring, but I think you’ll do much more for the Bureau than I ever could. I mean, you’re really smart and can stay calm in dangerous situations; plus, you’ll already have experience with indoctrination and can recognize the signs. Despite the bad things your past with the Liberators have caused, at least there’re skills you can use in the future. I’m sorry… that sounded inconsiderate of your struggles.”

“May the bridges I burn light the way,” Kyoko said wistfully, one of her hands stroking Cubchoo’s head, who was sitting in her lap. Makoto noticed she was wearing the gloves Jin had purchased for her over her bandaged hands. “Should you choose to pursue the role of International Officer, I hope you would accept me as a partner.”

Makoto pulled the three letters out of his pocket. Victini pulled one out of his grasp so he could examine it himself, even though he didn’t rip open the envelope to actually read the letter. Makoto shuffled through the two letters, wanting to open them so he could read what the officers had written that would convince the Bureau Director he was worthy of being an officer. 

_I don’t deserve it. What kind of International Officer would let his Pokémon die in battle? What kind of International Officer would get captured and imprisoned in a demented nursery?_

“I can hear your indecisiveness,” Kyoko remarked. “Whatever demoralizing thoughts you’re having about yourself, they’re not true— or they’re not as exaggerated as you think they are.”

“That’s a nice sentiment, but some of it is my fault. And you know what? I’m okay with that.” Makoto leaned back into his seat and stared out the window, watching as the trees began to thin, offering a clear view of an open meadow where returning Pokémon were foraging. It was a beautiful sight, one that he wouldn’t give up for anything in the world.

It was moments like these that made him appreciate the little things. Those Pokémon wouldn’t be there, living their lives, if he hadn’t quelled Kyurem. That meadow would be covered in snow and ice; no plants would grow; the land would be dead. But that hadn’t happened; Unova was safe. This was the world he wanted to show Ryota. It may not be what Ryota envisioned, but that didn’t mean it was rotten.

The world wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t meant to be. Imperfection wasn’t inherently bad, though bad things could happen. In a perfect world, Panpour would still be alive; Unova wouldn’t have been in danger of a second Razing; maybe the Liberators wouldn’t have even formed if there wasn’t a perceived need for their existence. There was no such thing as perfection, and that was okay.

_I’m ready to go home,_ Makoto realized. He could see it now: his mother would frantically hug and kiss him, embarrassing him in front of his friends. She would invite everyone in and, despite the tight squeeze, would find somewhere for them all to sleep. He envisioned Chisa, Jin, Koichi, and maybe Suisei would gently decline and find lodging elsewhere, but the other teens would have no choice because his mother would absolutely refuse to let any of them out of her sight.

They would sit down to that home-cooked, three-course meal Imposter wanted (and Ryota needed) and talk over each other at the dinner table because Sayaka and Komaru would excitedly talk about embarrassing things Makoto had done when he was younger, he would desperately try to silence them, Leon would probably encourage them, Imposter would be eating like it was their last meal, while Ryota, Yui, and Kyoko would sit quietly and enjoy the meal. Then, they might hang out and watch television before turning in for the night. 

Once morning came, they would explore Nuvema and see the harbor, then begin planning their “Tour de Unova” so they could make sure Kyoko, Ryota, and Yui saw everything Unova had to offer before, eventually, they were forced to part ways to follow their new paths in life. But, Makoto was positive when the time came, although it would sad, he would depart with confidence, wishing his friends as much good fortune as Cobalion had given him. Because whatever they chose to pursue, he knew they all would be great. Until then, he would enjoy the time they had together, from grand adventures across mountains and rivers, to the simple picnics in the park.

_Yeah, that sounds great,_ Makoto mused, tightening his grip on the letters, his decision already made.

*

Unova was calm.

The region reveled in the warmth of late summer after barely surviving the wrath of Kyurem’s bitter cold. The Liberation March had dealt its damage but Unova stayed standing, not falling victim to a potential second Razing. History nearly repeated itself, but this time, that history was remembered.

In the serene calm, a gentle rain fell over the marshlands around Icirrus City. People and Pokémon continued to live their lives; some welcomed the rain on their skin and fur, and others sheltered from it. The fear and uncertainty felt during the cold summer would eventually fade, but, at the moment, inhabitants of the area were still on high alert. That’s why, when an energy surge followed by a booming sound echoed across the forests and marshes, humans and Pokémon went into a panic.

Gozu was immediately on the scene, prepared to protect the city and surrounding areas from whatever force had descended upon them. He stormed the pathway to Dragonspiral Tower with his Pokémon, fully expecting to find some of the Liberators who had escaped the manhunt. He was frozen in utter amazement when he found something even more strange.

Sure, Dragonspiral Tower had been a crumbling, decrepit structure held together by vines and hope, but he had not expected to see it fall within his lifetime. He assumed the tower would outlive them all, but there it was, now a mass of rubble collapsed in the lake.

The billowing clouds of dust continued to curl and twist into the clear blue sky. Water had splashed so violently along the banks of the lake and even further out that some fish Pokémon needed to be rescued from trees and bushes and returned to the water. Some of the trees that had grown on the tower’s outer surface were floating in the water.

“What in the world…?” Gozu spoke aloud, though his Pokémon were the only ones around the respond since he had ordered his Gym Trainers and staff to remain behind and keep the citizens calm.

He, nor anyone else, would ever know the true reason the tower fell. Perhaps Cobalion made well on his promise to destroy the tower himself; perchance, with the dragons laid to rest once more, the tower lacked the energy needed to maintain it; or maybe the tower merely fell victim to the ravages of time. No one knew, though there were many theories and hypotheses, and maybe it was best it remain that way. If anyone knew how important the tower was to reawakening forces of nature beyond control, they may attempt to explore the ruins and uncover its secrets. If peace was to be upheld, the exact methods of reawakening the dragons must remain secret.

Some stories were best left forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. 
> 
> Once again, I'll be taking a break before starting the next fic. I've decided I'm going to do a review of Beast Killer and this story before that and make some edits. It won't be anything drastic; mostly correcting grammar and terms, might add some more character interactions, and other things that will help tie the series together. I might work on some other things before starting another massive multi-chapter story; I've had an idea for a sequel to my Sword and Shield fic "Cracked Porcelain" if any of you have read that.
> 
> Congrats to all of you have stuck it out to the end and I look forward to seeing you all return for... *drum roll*  
The Berserk Gene!


End file.
